Definitely Destiny
by Ennarre
Summary: "No matter what happened, no matter how much I hate you, always remember: I love you."   Sequel to 'Fate Or Destiny'. Read and Review! Ed/OC. Lu/OC. P/OC. Suspian.
1. Prologue

**Hey All the wonderful people out there! *Waves* How are you all?**

**And here I am with the sequel to 'Fate Or Destiny?'. As always, I have a rough idea of where this story will be going so let's see if I stick to my orignal plan or change the entire thing halfway! ;)**

**So, here is the prologue. It's short but don't be mad. I'll make it up to you all in the chapters! **

**Go on, happy reading and don't forget: REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia and it's characters are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– –**PROLOGUE – –**

**.**

Pain…

That was there.

And the guilt too, perhaps…

Come to think of it, there was a sea, an ocean of emotions running through her.

Not that she minded it.

Lying down at the end of all, she was remembering the beginning… Everyone did that.

At least she thought so.

And now, all was clear. Her doom, her pain, her guilt, her hatred, her love – all was crystal clear.

Another tear ran down her face and the pain increased slowly, but why wasn't it ending? Why wasn't her breath leaving? Why was she still alive?

She was tired, so, _so_ tired. And she wanted to be free of it all.

_Free…_

With that thought, she tightened the grip on her dagger and slashed her left wrist again, leaving another deep gash oozing with blood.

She wanted to cry due to the pain, but she didn't.

She wouldn't.

She had spent so much time crying, now she would not. Now she would face the pain head-on, because this very pain would take her where she wanted to go. To the end.

She had to die. She had to.

Living, it was too much, she couldn't take it anymore. She was not strong enough.

No, she was not strong at all.

She would have saved her if she had been strong.

_Her…_

A fresh wave of tears came.

Her daughter.

Her beautiful, sweet daughter. She just wanted to hold her in her arms and sing a sweet lullaby to her.

But no, she couldn't.

Her daughter was dead. Gone forever.

And now, she didn't want to live anymore.

There was no reason to.

He didn't care. And he hadn't tried to save his daughter too. He had let her die… and even now, he didn't care that she was dying too.

How could he? He had said that he loved her. He had said that he would always keep her happy.

_Was it all a lie?_

A laugh escaped her mouth.

So silly of her, asking this. Of course it was all a lie.

Lie.

Lie.

_Lie._

All of it.

Nothing mattered.

Not her.

Not him.

Not their love.

Nor their daughter… their dead daughter.

And certainly not their 'marriage'.

Marriage.

_Bullshit._

She raised the dagger again, and slashed it again and again at her finger, hoping to cut her wedding ring, but instead injuring herself even more.

The pain, the wound didn't matter: she just wanted to break this ring. Break this 'souvenir' of their wedding – it was nothing but a lie anyway.

Finally, tired, unsuccessful at cutting the metal ring on her finger, she slumped back, now drained of energy, her breath coming in short gasps. She smiled as her vision blurred.

The end was near.

She saw her daughter.

_I'm so sorry my baby, I couldn't save you._

The thought of him crossed through her mind.

_You bastard! You ruined it all. You are the reason everything is so wrong! I hate you._

And then she saw him - his handsome face, his open arms. He was smiling and waiting for her to hug him.

_No matter what happened, no matter how much I hate you, always remember: I love you. __I love you so much. But... it's not possible. You know that. You should know that. Go away._

She was insane.

She was definitely insane, but becoming insane was the only sane thing she could do.

The end was near and she was a failure.

A failure as a friend.

A failure as a wife.

A failure as a lover.

A failure as a mother.

A failure.

That was who she was.

And that was what her life had been about: Failures, screams, cries, pain, shouts, worries, tears…

But she hoped she would find it – the peace she was craving for.

Everything dimmed.

She could feel the pool of crimson all around her. It felt good.

She closed her eyes.

All would be well now.

All would be fine now.

All would fade away now.

The end was near.

* * *

><p><strong>Depressing, right?<strong>

**Oh well, thanks for reading. Until next time.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! ****I'm back with the next chapter, mainly because I felt that I left you all soo depressed with the prologue. Yeah, well, sorry about that, but it was necessary.**

**I wanna thank you all for the reviews - you guys are the best! :D**

**Go on: read, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine, people!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 1 – –**

**.**

Slowly, the sun peaked out from behind the huge mountains, shinning down on the beautiful land of Narnia. Its light brightened the sky and the land, waking humans, animals and beasts out of their slumber. Ah! The beauty of the morning.

Birds and animals greeted each other. Smoke began to blow out of the chimneys of the houses. Laughter of children rang out as they ran up and down the roads, playing. Women, standing at the doorway, called them back for breakfast. Farmers came out in their farms to milk their cows. A blacksmith started working in his forge, the sound of metal hitting metal ringing out. Nobles woke up in their mansions, their food being served to them in their beds.

In the huge palace, the servants prepared the breakfast for the royals. A certain Just King dragged his self into the shower, his eyelids heavy, the thought of food his only motivation. The Valiant Queen was standing in front of the mirror, combing her hair. The Gentle Queen walked down a hallway, Princess Irene in her arms. King Caspian the tenth was sleeping peacefully in his room.

Far down the corridor in the High King's chambers, the sun's rays entered through the open window and slowly fell on the Magnificent King of Narnia, who in irritation turned away and then woke up, a frown on his features.

Something was missing...

... His wife to be exact.

"Isabel?" he called, sitting up groggily.

Queen Isabel was not there.

He looked around his room, finally spotting her. She stood at the balcony, looking out, her auburn hair falling freely on her back.

Smiling, Peter stood up and walked over to her.

"Good morning," he said, wrapping his arms around Isabel's waist as he stood behind her.

"Morning," Isabel sighed, resting her head against him.

"What are you doing outside on the balcony?"

"I just wanted to see the morning," she replied. "Nature is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Mmm-Hmm," he breathed in her scent. "And so are you."

She merely smiled, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"And _you_," she paused, "Are naked."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not," he replied. "I have my trousers on."

"But you're not wearing a shirt."

"Alright, I'm half naked then," Peter shrugged. "So?"

"And you're standing at the balcony."

"... And your point is?"

Isabel rolled her eyes. "What if anyone saw you?"

Peter chuckled. "Wearing no tunic while you stand at the balcony is not a crime, Isabel."

"But it is weird."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"It's a beautiful morning. Do you want to start it by arguing with me over such a small, silly thing?" he questioned.

"No," she answered. "How do you want to start the morning, then?"

"By telling my wife that I love her."

"She already knows that."

"She does?"

"Hmm-hmm," Isabel nodded, moving her head so she could see his face, "And she wants to remind you that she loves you _more_."

"That is not possible," Peter looked down at her.

"Well, it is," Isabel smiled and captured his lips with hers.

A few moments passed, and then Peter pulled away slowly. "We should probably be getting ready."

"Funny, isn't it," Isabel commented, "Usually I'm the one who pulls away and says this when we're together."

Peter grinned. "Well you must now realize how bad it feels when you do that."

Shaking her head lightly, Isabel turned around so she was facing her husband. "You mean _this_?" With that she kissed him and pulled back quickly.

"Yes, this." Peter replied with a pout and then leaned against the railing of the balcony, his eyes fixed on his wife as she laughed and walked back into the room.

"Come on," she called. "We have a lot to do today."

"We do?" he asked.

"In case you have forgotten, your sister is getting married tomorrow and you are to help her and her husband-to-be with the preparations."

Peter groaned. "Had I known that giving Caspian my blessing would mean lots of wedding planning, I would have stopped myself."

"No you wouldn't have," Isabel said. "You were way too happy for them."

Peter mumbled something.

Isabel chuckled. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, _dear_!" Peter sighed and with one last glance at the faraway mountains, walked back into the room to get ready.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Irene, look at you," Peter said to his daughter. "Your clothes are all dirty."

The High King and the princess were playing in the garden. The trees rustled merrily, clouds covered the sky, the weather was calm and pleasant.

"Pway pway!" Irene cheered, grinning at her father, her blue eyes shinning with naughtiness and innocence that only a child could have.

"Yes I know you want to play but your mother will not be very happy with this."

"Pway dada!" the little princess pouted.

Peter chuckled. "Dada is playing, sweetheart. And you better run because I'm coming to catch you!"

Irene shrieked and ran as fast as she could on her little feet and Peter followed her, scooping her in his arms and laughing.

"Having fun?"

Peter turned his head towards the source of the voice and then smiled.

"Lady Estella," he inclined his head. "What brings you here today?"

"My best friend's wedding," she replied. "I'm here everyday, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yes, I have."

"You have?" she questioned.

"You and Edmund shouting at each other over almost everything," Peter chuckled. "It is hard to miss, I must say."

"Your brother has a hobby of irritating me to death," Estella replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"He does that to everyone, trust me."

"I trust you," Estella grumbled, walking over towards the High King.

Peter chuckled and looked at the nineteen year old young woman before him. She was not as beautiful as his wife Isabel, of course, but Estella was pretty in her own way. Curly brown hair that fell to her shoulder, warm brown eyes that held so much innocence and sweetness in them, fair skin and a slim figure.

Estella was the daughter of one of the cloth traders - not very rich, but not poor too. From what he had heard from his sisters, her mother had died when she was little and she had no siblings. She lived with her father down int he city and was a very close friend of Susan and Lucy. But what Peter liked about Estella was that despite being a beautiful woman who was friends with the queens of Narnia, Estella was extremely humble and down-to-earth.

"How are you today, princess?" Estella asked as she ran a finger across Irene's rosy cheek.

Irene blushed and buried her face in her father's shoulder.

"She is shy of me!" Estella laughed.

"No, she must have probably realized that you smell."

Peter bit back a groan when he heard that.

The smile was wiped immediately off Estella's face and she turned around. "King Edmund," she gritted through her teeth.

"Lady Estella," Edmund inclined his head, smirking all the while.

"I do not smell," Estella said.

"That's what you think." Edmund told her and turned to Irene. "Hello my beautiful princess, how are you?"

"Edaaa!" Irene laughed and jumped into the Just King's arms.

"Do you want to play with me, my most favorite girl in the whole world?"

"Yesh! Pway Eda!" Irene nodded eagerly.

"My baby!" Edmund hugged her.

"But I was playing with her," Peter said.

"My turn," Edmund said. "Besides, Susan is having a fit. You better go."

"About what?"

"I don't know," Edmund sighed. "She's crazy."

"She is not crazy," Estella interrupted.

"No one asked you," Edmund retorted.

"Su is not crazy, Ed," Peter sighed. "She's just not in her right mind at the minute. I'll go see her." With that the High King walked away towards the palace.

"See, Estella, you smell. That is why Irene wouldn't come near you." Edmund told Estella.

"Why don't you just run along and joke around with others?" Estella ground out.

"I was serious. I can be serious too, you know." Edmund said, putting on a sad face. The corners of his mouth twitched.

"Have you seen Lucy?" she asked him, changing the topic.

"Yes, I have."

Silence.

"_Well_?" Estella asked, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"'Well' what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me where she is?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because I asked you," Estella replied, adopting a tone usually used when talking to someone who was mentally unstable.

"No, you didn't." Edmund's tone was the same as hers.

"I did." Estella was getting angry now. "I asked you if you have seen Lucy."

"Aha!" Edmund said. "You asked me if I had seen her, not _where_ she was."

"My bad," Estella took a deep breath to calm herself. "Well, Edmund, where is Lucy?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

"You. Don't. _Know_?"

"Nope, sorry," Edmund replied, enjoying Estella's reaction to his words. He noticed how she pursed her lips tightly and breathed heavily through her nose. "You're on your own."

"Well…" Estella forced her voice to stay cool, "This has been an interesting conversation."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Edmund said. "Why don't you stay here while I play with Irene? I'm sure we'll take this conversation to new heights."

"I'm out of here," Estella said.

"Out of where?"

"Out of _your_ presence, my king."

"Thank goodness," Edmund let out a huge breath. "Irene and I were getting tired of holding our breaths."

"You are hopeless," Estella stomped her foot on the ground. "And I do _not_ smell!"

With that, she turned around and walked away angrily, her hair bouncing wildly with each step she took.

Edmund stood silently for a minute.

"I'm bored," he said, looking at the baby girl in his arms. "Let's look for someone else to annoy, shall we?"

**[][][][][][][][]**

"What is it now, Susan?" Peter asked as he walked into the dining room.

"Why can't you keep Edmund under leash?" Susan asked. Next to her, Isabel looked at her husband and shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"What is this about?"

"Do you have any idea how crazy that bachelor's party is going to be?"

"I helped Edmund plan it, so yes, I do."

"Y-you know and still y-you are letting it happen?" Susan sputtered.

"Yes," Peter replied. "The question, however, is how you know about it?"

"She read the plans you two made along with Caspian when she was in Caspian's room." Isabel explained.

"Why was she in Caspian's room?" Peter asked, narrowing his eyes.

"She went in there to call him for the fittings of Caspians clothes for tomorrow, Peter!" Isabel replied, clearly annoyed. "They're getting married tomorrow, so please stop this over-protective-brother attitude of yours!"

Susan took a deep breath. "Peter I want you to do something for me."

"What?" Peter asked.

"I want you to keep Caspian away from all the dancers today at the bachelor's party."

Peter grinned. "Insecure, are we now?"

"No, I trust Caspian," Susan mumbled, "It's the other woman I _don't_ trust."

"It's his bachelor's party Susan, let the man have some fun tonight."

Susan glared at him.

"Caspian is not going to elope with one of the dancers, that I can assure you." Peter smiled. "So please, don't ruin our party tonight."

Susan looked at Isabel. "Say something!"

"Like what?" the consort queen asked.

"Well, your husband is announcing that he is planning to have some fun at that crazy party tonight. Aren't you going to stop him?"

Isabel shrugged. "No."

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"_'No'_?" Susan asked incredulously.

"No," Isabel smiled. "Well if my husband thinks he can find someone better than me, someone who can love him and take care of him more than I do, then he can go have her."

"I can?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Isabel replied evenly. "But know this: no woman will ever love you more than I do, Peter Pevensie."

"I know that," Peter smiled. "And that is the only reason I'll enjoy at the party tonight and yet stay loyal to you."

"And you should know that Caspian is going to have some fun too," Isabel told the Gentle Queen, "but he loves you too much to leave you for some dancer."

Susan groaned. "I know, but I don't know, I just… _ugh_!" she stood up. "I'll be with Lucy in her room."

"Susan is clearly losing it," Peter noted as he watched his sister walk out.

"She is really nervous about the wedding," Isabel said. "It's the one thing she is both excited for and is dreading at the same time."

Peter made a face. "I understand the excited part, but why is she dreading her wedding?"

"You'll never get it," Isabel smiled. "It's a girl thing."

"I'll try to keep up."

"It's her wedding, Peter, the one day she has been dreaming of since she was little. Every girl does." Isabel said. "And marriage is a huge thing in a girl's life. It is the day she truly becomes a woman and well, having jitters about it is only natural."

"We men have jitters too. I did, on our wedding day. I don't see why you called it a girl thing."

"We women are touchier about things than you men are. Let's just say women use their hearts more than men do."

"You make it sound as some tragedy for men."

Isabel kissed his cheek lightly. "Believe me," she said, "this is a greater tragedy for women."

With that, she excused herself and walked out of the room, leaving behind a High King pondering over her confusing and yet so wise words.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Edmund!" Susan stormed into the study room. "Did you tell the seamstress about the changes in my dress?"

The Just King, who was eating a sandwich while reading a few papers, looked up. "What changes?"

Susan's eyes went wide. "You d-didn't?" she shrieked. "How could y-you?"

"Look I have a lot to do these days so can you please tell me which of the _million_ changes are you talking to me about?"

"My wedding dress, you _idiot_! I gave you a written paper to give it to the designers," Susan screamed, breathing heavily. "If it gets ruined, I'll kill you!"

There was a knock at the door, followed by Estella's voice. "What is going on?"

"Estella," Edmund smiled, opening his arms wide, "How nice of you to visit me here in my study."

"I'm not here to visit you, King Edmund," Estella said, walking forward to stand next to the Gentle Queen. "I heard you shout, Susan. Is everything alright?"

"No!" Susan replied. "Nothing is alright. My wedding is going to be ruined and it's his entire fault."

Estella's eyes narrowed. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing!" Susan said. "That is the point. He has done _nothing_ at all!"

"That is a shocker," Estella muttered sarcastically, loud enough for them all to hear.

Edmund glared at her before turning towards his sister. "Su, calm down," he said gently. "Nothing will go wrong."

"But you didn't –"

"Giving that paper was the first thing I did this morning," Edmund told her.

"You d-did?" Susan asked wide eyed.

"Yes."

Susan let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Were you holding your breath?" Edmund asked incredulously.

Susan nodded. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It must have slipped my mind," Edmund shrugged. "Su, you're worrying too much. I have everything under control and I know how much your wedding means to you. I won't let it go wrong."

"Thank you," Susan smiled. "And I'm sorry for shouting at you. I just…"

"I get it. You're nervous," Edmund nodded in understanding. "Why don't you go and, I don't know, read a book? That will make you feel better."

"I will," Susan nodded.

"You did give that paper, didn't you?" Estella asked once Susan was gone.

"Yes, _yes_ I did."

Estella raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me," Edmund commented.

"No, I don't."

"Why?"

"You have never done anything on time in your entire life."

"And how can you, who know so little about me, make this judgment?"

"I know you enough to make this judgment."

"Really?" Edmund asked casually, leaning against his table.

"I have a pair of eyes, you know," Estella said. "I have seen you and your carefree attitude."

"You have a pair of _eyes_?" Edmund tried to look surprised. "Gee, I had no idea."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

Edmund smirked. "Would you care to join me for a half-eaten sandwich?"

"No."

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "It is an opportunity of a lifetime."

"I think I'll pass."

"Well then, I don't understand why you're standing here."

Estella rolled her eyes and then stormed out of the room.

Edmund chuckled and then picked up a paper from his table and looked at it. The instructions to the seamstress filled the page in Susan's neat handwriting.

He gulped.

He forgot. How stupid could he get?

_Ah, well, no time to waste._

He dashed out of his study and down the stairs, round the corner, and straight into –

"Aaaah!"

"Oww!"

"Isabel," Edmund panted as he quickly got up and pulled his sister-in-law into a standing position, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Isabel replied, rubbing her arm. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because I'm an idiot!"

Isabel paused. "_Interesting_."

"I forgot to give this paper to Susan's designers."

Isabel's eyes went wide. "The wedding is tomorrow!"

"I know." Edmund replied. "Leave it to women to make last minute changes. I mean, we've been preparing for the wedding for a couple of months now, she could have made these changes a long time ago."

"You're so sexist."

"No, I'm just honest." Edmund shrugged.

Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a note to deliver."

"Wait," she said. "Give it to me. I have to go there for the fittings of my dress and I'll give it to her."

"Isabel!" Edmund hugged her. "You're a lifesaver – I love you!"

Isabel chuckled. "Right!"

"No seriously, I do."

"I know, Edmund," Isabel smiled. "Now, if _you_ will excuse me, Estella will be waiting for me."

"Estella?" Edmund questioned.

"Yes, I'm going with her."

"To the seamstress?"

"Yes."

Edmund coughed. "Can you do me a favor, Isabel?"

"… Sure," Isabel replied, unsure.

"Just don't tell Estella about this paper."

Isabel was confused. "Why?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later," the King promised.

"… Alright."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

And as Isabel walked away, Edmund let out a huge sigh of relief. Tension, work, tension, work – is this what a wedding is all about? He remembered Peter's wedding and now this. Sure, he was happy for his sister and his friend, but the idea of marriage made him sick.

_Silly love-sick people_, he thought to himself.

He would never fall in love. He believed in it, yes, but he would never let himself fall in love with anyone. Love was stupid, and that is that.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. So... how was it? Questions? Comments? Reviews?<strong>

**Oh and I have posted the link to Estella's picture in my profile. Do check it out and let me know what you think of it.**

**Until next time, folks!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, here you go – the next chapter. I want to thank you all for your reviews, you all rock!**

**Alright, so I noticed that many of you are confused the ages. You see, I jumped ahead four years in the Epilogue of 'Fate Or Destiny?' so the ages of everybody would be:  
><strong>**Caspian – 23 (almost 24)  
>Peter – 23<br>Isabel – 22  
>Susan – 22<br>Edmund – 20  
>Estella – 19<br>Lucy – 17  
>Irene – 1 and a half years old<strong>

**Any more questions? Feel free to ask! But for now, go – read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 2 – –**

**.**

Slowly, his senses came back to him but he kept his eyes shut. He could hear some whispers but they sounded like horns to him. Groaning, he pulled the covers up to his chin and tried to go back to sleep, ignoring the pounding in his head.

But the whispers, they wouldn't stop. Some one was talking and he couldn't help but hear.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care, Peter."

"Don't give me that look," the man who he recognized as Peter said. "I already have a severe headache so please don't make it worse than it is."

"What do you expect, breakfast in bed with a sweet good morning kiss?"

"… Yes."

"Well, you're not getting any," the woman said. "Today is the big day and I cannot believe that you had the groom _so_ drunk last night that he wouldn't wake up!"

"Isabel, it wasn't my fault!" Peter whined.

"Doesn't matter, Peter," Isabel said, "Help me wake him up; I've been trying for fifteen minutes now!"

"Oi!" Peter shouted. "Caspian, wake up!"

Caspian groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"You better get up before I cancel your wedding," the High King warned.

A part of Caspian's mind registered that this was not something that he wanted, but his head was hurting and the rest of his mind was just content in lying there and falling back to sleep.

"This is serious," Peter said after a short pause. "He didn't even react to my threats. I expected him to jump out of the bed."

"Clearly, the remnants of the alcohol he consumed along with you and Edmund wouldn't allow him to do that." Isabel stated.

"You said that we could have fun," Peter mumbled.

"But I didn't say that you could come back so drunk that none of you may function the next day." A pause. "Is this the reason you slept in Caspian's room?"

"Yes," Peter admitted sheepishly. "But I slept on the sofa. They slept jumbled up on the bed."

Isabel sighed. "Caspian!" she called. "Please wake up."

No answer.

"_Now_!"

Nothing.

"Then you leave me with no choice."

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"The same thing I did to you," Isabel replied calmly.

There was a lapse in conversation, and then Caspian yelped, sitting up as a shower of icy cold water hit his face. He looked around. Everything was blurry and he could see two figures towering over him. He groaned and held his pounding head with his hand. He blinked a few times and his vision cleared.

Isabel was looking at him with the expression of utmost disapproval on her face. In her hands was an empty jug. A few steps behind her stood Peter looking sympathetically at him, his own hair wet and blotches of water all over the front of his tunic. Caspian noticed another empty jug on the table behind the High King.

Caspian groaned again, massaging his temples with his fingers. "My, my head…" he trailed off as he looked around, "hurts. A-and where am I?"

"You deserve the headache," Isabel said with an I-told-you-so tone that reminded him of Susan, "And you are lying on your bed with your feet on Edmund's stomach."

"Wha-?"

Caspian looked around. Sure enough, Edmund was he was lying on his bed, asleep.

"Why is he sleeping?" he asked.

"I was about to wake him up," Isabel told him.

"Allow me," Peter volunteered and then pushed the Just King off the bed who fell off the bed, screaming. "Wakey _Wakey_, Ed!"

Caspian laughed as Edmund shut his mouth and groggily sat on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't have to push me, Pete," the younger king yawned, rubbing his temple with his finger.

"Oh, but I did."

"My head hurts," Edmund stated.

"Mine too," Caspian said.

"You deserve –" Isabel began.

"I deserve the headache," Caspian cut her off as he looked at her, "I know."

Isabel shrugged, "Good. By the way, I placed a medicine on the table. You can get it."

"You brought a medicine to cure headaches with you?" Peter asked.

"Yes. I knew what to expect from you in the morning."

"_Me_? The others drank a lot too."

"I know."

"You know too much," Peter smiled.

"You're still not getting it," Isabel muttered.

"Getting what?" Edmund asked as he stumbled over to the table to get the medicine.

"A good morning kiss," Caspian said matter-of-factly as he slumped back on his pillow, closing his eyes.

"Oh how lovely," Edmund smirked. "What better way to -"

"Shut up, Ed!" Peter said.

Caspian felt someone shake him. "Caspian, wake up, do you have any idea how late it is?" Isabel asked him softly.

Caspian mumbled something incoherent and pushed Isabel's hand away.

"Up, Caspian. Now!" the queen tried again.

"Go away, Isabel," Caspian cracked his eyes open, "Let me sleep. I had the scariest nightmare last night," he rolled so that he was lying on his stomach and closed his eyes as he continued, "I saw that you all were waking me up to tell me that it is my wedding day."

Isabel shared a glance with Peter, who bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Uh, Caspian," Edmund said, rubbing his arm, "It _is_ your wedding day."

"Hmmm," he nodded and went quiet.

A second or two passed in which the other three simple stared at the 'groom'. Before any of them could do anything more, Caspian shot up into a sitting position, his eyes wide as he stared from Edmund to Peter and then finally at Isabel.

"I'm getting married today," the King was flabbergasted, that much was clear from his tone.

"Yes, you are," Susan smiled.

"I'm getting married today," Caspian repeated, speaking more to himself than the others.

"It's a big day," Peter agreed as he handed Caspian the medicine, "Narnia's beloved King is getting married."

Caspian groaned. And then, "I'm nervous," he admitted.

"You should be," Edmund told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean, your life of freedom ends today. From today you will be an ultimate slave to the most ruthless existence ever – a _wife_!"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Caspian asked. "Because it isn't."

"Peter, Edmund, go to your rooms and freshen up. Lucy is waiting for you in the entrance hall." Isabel looked at Caspian. "And you just try to relax."

"I can't." Caspian told her as the other two kings walked out of the room.

"Look, everyone has jitters on their wedding day – it's normal," Isabel said, running a hand through his hair. "I did on mine."

"Yes but the circumstances were different. Susan and I, we have been together for years now."

"And from today you will be together forevermore."

"Forevermore," Caspian smiled. "I like that."

"Then that is all you should think of when you feel nervous." Isabel told him. "You have waited for this day since long and today, it is finally here!"

"Do you think Susan will be happy with me?"

"Do you love her?"

"I do."

"And does she love you?"

"She does."

"Then she will," Isabel replied. "There is no one more suited for her than you. You two are made for each other."

"I know."

"You should get out of bed and get ready."

Caspian nodded.

"And as for the jitters, know this – Susan is feeling the same as you." With that, the queen walked out of the room. "It will all be over soon."

**[][][][][][][][]**

Peter walked into the entrance hall and looked around, admiring the decorations. Lucy stood next to the door, ready for the wedding that would take place in a couple of hours, looking more beautiful than ever in her red gown. (**A/N:** Link in the profile.)

"Luce, you look radiant," he said, walking over to his little sister and kissing her on her cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled and pointed towards his black attire while she arranged the flowers in the nearby decorative bouquets. "So do you."

"Give it a break," he told her. "Everything is perfect."

"I know," she replied. "I just can't wait for the wedding."

Peter chuckled. "You're having jitters too?"

"No, I'm just very happy for Susan and Caspian."

"Me too," the High King admitted.

"And to think, it was only a short time ago when we were little kids stumbling into Narnia."

"It was not a short time ago, Lu," Peter told her. "It was years ago."

"It doesn't feel like years."

"Time flies by fast," Peter sighed. "I mean look at you, you are so grown up and so beautiful now."

Lucy grinned. "And look at you, you have a daughter now. A _daughter_!"

"True." He paused. "How's Susan?"

"Really nervous, but she looks beautiful."

"I'm sure she does."

"You should go see her," Lucy advised. "I'm sure you will help her feel better."

"Bad idea."

Lucy looked confused. "How come?"

"Maybe because I'm a little nervous too."

The Valiant Queen chuckled. "You are?"

Peter shrugged. "It's my sister's wedding." He said. "And you and Susan have not only been my sisters. You're like my daughters and best friends."

"You see, this is why we love you, Peter," Lucy told him.

He chuckled. "I know I'm too good."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Where is everybody else?"

"Isabel and Irene were with Caspian, the poor boy was sweating." Peter paused thoughtfully. "And I have no idea where Ed is."

"Oh," Lucy said. "I think I'll go and see the arrangements outside."

"Let me," Peter offered.

"No. I think I need some fresh air." Lucy said. "Why don't you go and check if everything is alright in the hall?"

"Alright."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"You seem awfully quiet today," Susan pointed out, staring at her friend through the mirror.

"Do I?" Estella questioned.

"Yes," the queen nodded. "It is as if you are thinking about something."

"You're looking like a true happy bride, do you know that?"

Susan smiled. "Are you changing the topic, Estella?"

"How does it feel to be a bride?"

Susan thought for a moment. "Interesting."

"_Interesting_?" Estella asked.

"Yes, it is so nerve-wrecking, exciting, happy and emotional and –" Susan stopped. "I guess it is hard to explain in words."

"Wow," Estella grinned. "The experience must be something if the 'great Susan' has trouble describing it!"

Susan laughed. "What _were_ you thinking of?" she asked after a couple of minutes.

"… It's nothing."

Susan turned around. "It doesn't sound like nothing to me."

Estella smiled. "Nothing escapes your notice, does it?" A pause. "Well, if you must know, I'm getting married next month."

The Gentle Queen stared wide eyed at the girl before her. "You're _what_?"

Estella chuckled. "I expected that reaction, but I must admit it is funnier in real."

"To whom?"

Estella raised an eyebrow. "Whom do you think?"

Susan was quiet for a few moments and then her eyes widened even more. "Alfred?" She whispered.

Estella nodded, a slight blush forming in her cheeks.

"He proposed?"

"Kind of," Estella told her. "He had asked father for my hand in marriage the last time he visited this city. Father had told him that he would ask me and let him know."

"But that was months ago," Susan said, her eyes narrowing. "Have you been hiding this news from me all this time, young lady?"

"No!" Estella laughed. "Father did ask me, and I said that I would marry Lord Alfred if that is what father wanted, but then Lord Alfred returned to Daelhr and all the preparations of your wedding started here so I got busy."

"So, all of this got hung up in the air," Susan guessed.

"It did," Estella nodded. "And when Lord Alfred came here last week –"

"I saw you two in the gardens," Susan exclaimed. "I _knew_ something was going on!"

"No, no, it's not like that," Estella quickly shook her head. "He asked me to go for a walk with him. We talked. He visited us for supper a couple of days ago, and…"

"… And?" Susan prompted.

"Well, he spoke to father in private for some time. Then while I was serving tea, father gave his blessing for this marriage, but Lord Alfred wanted to know if I agreed with this arrangement or not."

"So?" Susan asked.

Estella smiled slightly at the Gentle Queen's impatience. "So he asked me to marry him."

"He did?" Susan stood up, walking over to stand before Estella. "And you said yes."

Estella nodded. "Alfred said he will be here for a month."

"He's here for the meetings, yes," Susan nodded.

"He s-said he wanted to go back with his w-wife," Estella told her, not looking her in the eyes.

"Oh my goodness, this is amazing!" Susan shrieked, almost bouncing with joy as she wrapped her arms around her friend, "I'm so happy for you!"

Estella laughed as she hugged the bride. "Thank you."

"So, Alfred, huh?" Susan teased as they parted. "To think you would be the Lady of Daelhr after the wedding."

Estella looked away, a smile playing on her lips.

"Alfred is quite good-looking, isn't he?" the Gentle Queen smirked, "With that broad figure, brown hair and brown eyes."

"You should be talking about the dark haired, dark eyed King, my dear Susan" Estella said.

"Come on, are you –"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," the Gentle Queen called.

"Su," The door opened and Edmund walked in and paused. "You look…" He shook his head slightly. "You could have clothed half a dozen poor families with the amount of cloth used on that gown!"

"A simple 'beautiful' would have done the trick, milord," Estella said.

"I didn't notice you were here," Edmund said, turning around, "I guess, Susan stands out today."

"And she should."

"I suppose," The Just King looked at Estella more closely. Her hair was tied into an elegant bun. Pearl earrings dangled from her ears. She wore a decent strapless gown that hugged her figure closely, highlighting the curves. (**A/N:** Link in the profile.) He smirked. "Su, you could have given some cloth to Estella here. Poor girl didn't have enough to make herself some sleeves!"

Estella glared at Edmund. "Why are you here, my king?"

"I can be wherever I want to."

"Let me rephrase that," Estella smiled sweetly. "There must be some reason why you came here. Do you need anything?"

Edmund chuckled and turned back to his sister. "It's time."

"Well then, I better go," Estella smiled at Susan. "I'll see you soon."

Susan watched her friend walk out of the room and then smacked Edmund lightly in his arm. "You be nice to her, Ed," she told him. "She won't be here with us for much long."

Edmund frowned. "Why?" and then he shook his head. "Forget it. Pete's waiting for you."

"Oh alright," Susan straightened her dress and picked up her bouquet from the bed. "I'm ready."

"You look beautiful, Su," Edmund told her.

"Thank you."

"And I'm really happy for you."

Susan wrapped her arms around her little brother. "I know."

"Let's go, shall we?" Edmund asked, pulling away. "The sooner you get married, the sooner I will be able to eat the food at the reception!"

**[][][][][][][][]**

Peter stood outside the huge doors of the Great Hall, waiting for his sister. He was not nervous. Just… emotional. But he supposed that that was normal. Every brother felt that way at his sister's wedding.

"Peter."

He turned around, his eyes going wide as he looked at the Gentle Queen. She was wearing the perfect wedding dress, with matching pearl jewelry, her hair styled gracefully and her skin almost glowing. (**A/N:** Link in the profile.)

He walked over to her. "You look 'wow', Susan," he complimented, kissing her cheek.

"Really?"

"Really."

Susan smiled. "Do I look prettier than Isabel?"

This had become a joke between them. Even since Peter had fallen in love with Isabel, he considered her to be the most beautiful woman ever. Susan agreed with Peter, of course, for Isabel had this grace, this aura around her that made her truly beautiful. But she often teased her brother about it.

"Yes."

Susan blinked. "I do?"

Peter grinned. "I only say this because I haven't seen Isabel yet."

"_Yet_," Susan laughed.

"So," Peter held out his arm. "What are we waiting for?"

Susan gulped and then wrapped her hand around his arm, clutching her bouquet tightly in the other. Her eyes frantically looked around, though, giving away her nervousness.

"If you're planning of jumping out the window and then running away," Peter told her. "Then it won't work."

Susan looked at him questioningly.

"I considered it on my wedding day," he said.

"You did?"

"I even considered suicide," Peter chuckled. "But that was mainly because I didn't want to marry Isabel at the time. You, however, are very much in love with Caspian and you want to spend your life with him."

Susan nodded slowly. "That I do."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I guess I am."

"You guess, or you are?"

"I am."

"Then you have nothing to fear," Peter said. "Because you're doing the one thing everyone should: following your heart. Besides, one thing is for sure."

"What?"

"That when these doors will open and we will walk inside, Caspian will be there waiting for you, holding his hand out, waiting for you to take it. And he loves you, Susan, he _really_ loves you. He will not let go of you ever."

"Neither will I," Susan replied. "I love him just as much."

"Then I can promise you one thing," Peter said. "The minute you look into his eyes, all your jitters will go away."

Susan looked at her brother. "How can you promise me that?"

"Because whenever I look into Isabel's eyes, all my worries fade away," he replied. "That's how love is."

Susan rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Peter."

"For what?"

"For making me feel better," she replied. "Only you can do that so well."

The doors began to open slowly.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked her.

She straightened up. "Yes."

"That's my sister."

And when the doors opened, they moved forward, looking straight ahead at the altar, where stood Caspian. A few steps behind Caspian stood Aslan – as majestic as ever - smiling at them.

When they reached close to the altar, Caspian walked to stand before them, his hand held out to help Susan up the couple of stairs of the altar.

"You are going to marry her, Caspian," Peter whispered. "But know this – I loved her first, before you."

Caspian smiled. "You did."

Peter smiled back. "Take care of her."

"I will," Caspian promised.

"Off you go then, Su," the High King told his sister.

Susan smiled at him, her eyes filled with tears. Then she slowly removed her hand from his arm and placed it in Caspian's.

Peter gave his sister a quick hug and then walked back to his place next to his wife.

"You truly take my breath away," he whispered to Isabel as he admired her elegant gown and simple bun. (**A/N:** Link to in the profile.)

"Do I?" She questioned him.

"You look stunning, love," he said, taking her hand.

"Thank you," she blushed. A pause. "That was touching, you giving away Susan. I'm quite sure I detected a couple of unshed tears in your eyes."

"I was not crying."

"Hence, the tears being _unshed_."

Peter shook his head, choosing to remain quiet.

"Susan looks lovely," Isabel stated.

"Not as much as you did."

She scoffed. "Oh come on!"

"No really, you looked more beautiful on our wedding."

"I didn't."

"Your dress was simple and yet you had this charm, this grace that left me speechless..." he looked at his wife. "Still do."

Isabel blushed as Peter brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"Besides, nothing could be more perfect than our wedding for me." Peter shrugged. "I'm sure Susan and Caspian would feel that about theirs."

Isabel nodded in agreement.

Peter felt something tug at his trousers. He looked down and picked up his daughter in his arms. She looked so pretty in her fluffy white dress.

"Light light!" Irene pointed everywhere, her blue eyes twinkling with excitement as she looked at the decorations.

Peter laughed and kissed her cheek. "Irene and her lights," he said to his wife, only to find her looking at Irene, a strange expression on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm just thinking that years later from today, Irene will get married too. You'll have to give her away too."

"That's not going to happen."

Isabel raised an eyebrow. "Do you really believe that?"

Peter sighed. "… Let's just not think about that until the time comes."

Isabel chuckled and then got quiet as she and Peter watched the wedding vows.

* * *

><p><strong>See ya' all in the next chapter! Till then have fun! Oh, and:<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey you all! How's it goin? :p**

**Thank you all for the reviews, they made my day!**

**Okay, so here comes the next chapter - read it, enjoy it and review it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 3 – –**

**.**

"Having fun, are we?" Edmund asked, coming over to stand next to Estella, who was looking at the couples dancing on the dance floor with a smile on her face.

"Yes."

"I don't get it," Edmund said after a minute. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Estella looked at him. "I don't hate you."

The Just King raised an eyebrow.

"I just don't like you very much," she admitted sheepishly.

"And why is that?"

"You're not very nice to me."

"I'm like this with everyone."

"Well, I don't like it."

Edmund placed his hand on her back and led her forward to the dance floor. "Dance with me."

"You could have simply asked," Estella muttered as he guided her hand to his shoulder and took the other in his.

"And would you have said yes?"

"I don't know."

He smiled. "I take no risks."

"Really?"

"Well, not unless I have to."

They started swaying to the music.

"So tell me," Edmund said. "Why do you think that I'm not very nice to you?"

"You dumped a bowl on yoghurt on me when we first met."

"That was about a year ago!" Edmund chuckled. "You still remember that?"

"You ruined my favorite dress. It is quite hard to forget."

He shook his head. "You're such a girl at times."

"I am a girl twenty four hours a day, not just at times!"

"Peace, 'Stella!"

"Don't call me that."

"What, 'Stella?" he asked, twirling her. "I like 'Stella."

"You're ruining my name."

"Susan calls you 'Es'." He pointed out.

"She's my friend."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm trying to be nice for once, so please work with me."

"Why are you trying to be so nice, for that matter?"

"I can be nice too, you know?"

"I find it hard to believe."

Edmund shook his head. "That was an accident – the incident with the yoghurt. That bowl was actually intended for Lucy."

"That's not very nice either," Estella said. "She's your sister."

"We've been getting into such fights since we were little kids, its normal."

"Well, after the yoghurt you dumped your glass of juice on me too."

"You deserved that," he told her.

"How come?"

Edmund chuckled. "Well you insulted me," he recalled. "_'Who the bloody hell dropped this on me, I'll kill that idiot!_' That was meant for me."

"I didn't know that the Just King had dumped his food on me at the time," Estella shrugged.

"Just King or not, you insulted me... and amused me at the same time."

"So you dumped your juice on me," she asked, wide-eyed, "Instead of _apologizing_?"

"I loved the way you shrieked."

Estella scoffed.

"Hey, don't show me that attitude," Edmund told her. "You had your fun with me too."

"I did?" Estella's eyes went wide.

"Don't do that," Edmund laughed.

"Do what?"

"Don't try to look so _innocent_!" the King told her. "You've had your fair share of pranks on me."

"I did play a few on you, but I wouldn't call that a 'fair share' compared to what you've done with me!"

"Oh really?" Edmund asked as he twirled her around, placing both his hands on her waist as he pulled her close. "You mixed soap in my juice once!"

"And you drank it all nonetheless."

"I was thirsty!"

"You pushed me into that pool of mud on my birthday," Estella retorted.

"I'm a man who believes in revenge."

"Remember the time you set up that trap for me, that would have me hanging upside down on a tree," Estella recalled, her eyes twinkling. "And I had the same trap set up for you a few trees away."

Edmund chuckled. "We both fell into the trap and spent half an hour calling for help. An annoying kid found us, and wanted a price for rescuing us!"

"And you offered me to him as the kid's beautiful wife who will serve him for eternity," Estella pouted, "How very rude of you."

"The kid rejected you by saying that you were too old and had put on weight in the wrong places," Edmund exclaimed, "And you're calling me rude?"

"For the first time in your life, you have made a correct point."

The two looked at each other for a second before they burst out laughing.

"You do realize that this is the first real conversation we have had," Estella noted, a huge smile on her face.

"Hmm-Hmm," Edmund nodded, staring at her, his expression unreadable.

"What?"

"Do you know that you're looking beautiful tonight?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you _complimenting_ me, my king?"

"Maybe I am," he smiled. "You really look good today."

She smiled. "Thank –"

"You would have looked perfect if it weren't for the heavy perfume that makes me want to puke all over you!"

"I should have seen this coming," Estella said, no longer smiling. "And I'm not wearing any _heavy_ perfume. It is a light one that smells of vanilla and I really like it."

"You have a pathetic choice then," the Just King commented. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

Estella narrowed her eyes. "You're one to talk. You smell awful at times."

"How do I smell right now?"

"Do I look like I want to know?"

"Oh come on, tell me."

Estella sniffed. "Musky."

"Is it bad?"

"... No, I guess not."

"See, I don't smell."

"You have odor issues _at times_."

"No, I don't," Edmund told her. "Even my sweat is perfumed. People would die for a bottle of it."

Estella made a face. "That is gross."

"No, it isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"You truly are hopeless."

"And you smell."

"Ugh!" Estella growled. "I do not."

Smirking, Edmund opened his mouth to reply when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking around he saw Lord Alfred of Daelhr, standing before him.

A young man of about Peter's age, with brown hair and brown eyes, Alfred was an interesting person – quite unpredictable. (**A/N:** link to the picture in profile) He was not Edmund's most favorite person in the whole world, but they got along fine. They had to, for Edmund was the king and Alfred was the governor of Daelhr, a city of Narnia, not far away from the capital.

"I was wondering," Alfred began in his deep voice. "Can I have this dance?"

"No, I'm sorry," Edmund replied. "I cannot dance with you."

Alfred blinked. "I was asking the young, gorgeous lady here."

"Which gorgeous lady?" Edmund asked, looking around.

"Her," Alfred pointed at Estella.

Edmund looked at Estella before turning back to Alfred. "Tell me, friend, are you blind?"

"No."

"Are you mad, then?"

Alfred looked confused. "… No."

"Every insane person says that so I guess it makes sense," Edmund nodded to himself, before stepping back. "Oh well, have fun."

As Edmund walked back he heard Alfred ask Estella what he meant.

"I don't know, either. No disrespect intended, but I think the king is probably crazy," She mumbled.

Edmund chuckled. Annoying Estella was one of his many hobbies. Ever since the day he had heard her scream due to the yoghurt incident, he had enjoyed teasing her and irritating her just to see her different reactions. He loved to see different emotions play out on her face.

The Just King walked over to the newly married couple, who were sitting at the altar. Irene was sitting in Susan's lap, playing with her aunt's locks. Caspian was smiling at his wife and the little girl in her arms.

"Hey!" Edmund said, as he took a seat next to Susan. "How are the bride and the groom feeling?"

"Ridiculously happy," Caspian replied.

Susan laughed, nodding in agreement. "Irene is looking so cute, isn't she?" she asked.

"She is," Edmund agreed, running a finger across the little's girls pink cheek.

"Edaaaaa!" Irene cheered but remained in Susan's lap, content to play with her hair.

"She still can't say my name," Caspian complained.

"She's little," Susan told him. "I'm sure she will be able to pronounce it in a couple of months."

Caspian sighed. "Meanwhile, I guess I'll have to be content with '_Cash_'!"

"Cash?" Edmund snorted. "She calls you 'cash'? That's _rich_!"

"Speak for yourself, _'Eda'_," Caspian grumbled.

"Eda is cute," The Just King replied. "I like it… but only when Irene calls me that."

"She calls me 'shoo'," Susan chuckled. "She must have picked it up when you or Peter called me Su."

"No matter what Irene calls anyone, everybody will still love her," Caspian said, laughing as Irene jumped into his lap. "She is so adorable."

Susan agreed. "I love kids."

"Don't worry," Edmund said. "I'm sure you will have a dozen of your own in a couple of years."

Susan choked on air. "A d-d-_dozen_?"

"In a _couple_ of years?" Caspian was wide-eyed. "Is that even possible?"

Edmund laughed. "With a love as crazy as yours, who knows, it might be."

"No way," Susan said. "I'm not having a dozen kids. I'll die!"

"I don't want a dozen children too," Caspian said.

"Maybe you two should discuss this tonight before you two sleep." Edmund winked.

Susan looked at Caspian and immediately blushed.

"Shut up, Edmund!" Caspian said, clearly embarrassed.

"What?" Edmund asked. "Everybody needs sleep at night. Don't you agree? Gosh, you two have a dirty mind!"

"Edmund!" Susan cried.

The Just king chuckled.

"So, I noticed you dancing with Estella," Caspian said, changing the topic. "How did _that_ happen?"

Edmund shrugged.

"I also noticed her glaring at you when you were walking towards us," Caspian continued. "No surprises there."

"Didn't I tell you to be nice with her, Ed?" Susan asked, looking over at her friend. "Oh, look, she's dancing with Alfred. They look quite good together, don't they?"

Edmund shrugged, unimpressed.

"I'm sure they will make a nice, happy couple," Susan said.

"Pardon me?" Edmund asked, his eyes moving from Estella to his sister.

"Alfred is going to marry her before he leaves."

Edmund blinked.

"I didn't know they were courting each other," Caspian commented.

"They weren't," Susan explained. "It's an arranged marriage – kind of. Alfred wanted to marry Es, so he asked her father, who agreed."

"And what about Estella?"

"She is happy with this marriage."

"Well, if that is the case," Caspian said, smiling. "They do make a good couple. Don't they, Edmund?"

Silence. The Just King was staring at the dance floor, his face blank.

"Edmund?" Caspian called again.

"Huh?" Edmund shook out of his reverie. "Yes, _yes_, yes absolutely."

"Do you even know what I was asking?"

"... You wanted to know if they make a good couple."

"So you were listening."

"Obviously I was."

Caspian chuckled. "For a second I thought that you had gone into shock after listening to this news."

"Caspian, my friend, you can be ridiculous at times!" Edmund grinned. "Now, if you will excuse me, I think the food table awaits me."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Lady Estella," Alfred said. "I assume I won't be the first one to say that you look beautiful tonight."

Estella blushed. "No, but thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, taking her hand in his.

It was late at night and the reception had ended some time ago. Lord Alfred had decided to walk Estella to her home, and the two were strolling down the empty street, lit by the full moon and the bright, twinkling stars.

"You dance really well, milord," Estella said.

"Please, call me Alfred," he said. "You will be my wife soon and I would rather have you call me by my name."

"Alright, Alfred."

"Good. So Lady Estella –"

"Shouldn't you call me Estella too?" she interrupted him, a small smile playing on her lips. "Repay the favor?"

"_Favor_, I see," he laughed. "Okay then, Estella dear, I just wanted to tell you that I can't wait until we're married. It gets quite lonely back home. I think it would be nice to have someone around… especially someone as wonderful as you."

She looked at him. "Is there no one in your family?"

"No."

"What about your parents?"

His eyes darkened and he pursed his lips. Estella noticed that.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me," she said softly.

"No, it's just that," he sighed. "It brings back bad memories."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he shook his head. "Besides, you're my fiancé, you should know all about me."

Estella chose to remain quiet.

"My parents are dead," Alfred said after a moment. "Don't say you're sorry. I know you are."

"Don't you have a brother or a sister?"

"I was an only child."

"Me too." Estella told him. "My mother died when I was nine. She had caught some incurable disease."

"I don't really remember what my mother was like."

"Were you little when she…?"

"No," he hesitated for a second. "I was twelve."

Estella frowned, questions buzzing in her mind.

"My father didn't really allow me to meet her," Alfred told her. "She was ill."

"Oh." Estella nodded. "Was it contagious?"

"No. My father told me that she was mad and that she would kill me if I went to see her."

Estella remained quiet, not knowing what to say.

"I… she… I-I –" he closed his mouth, shaking his head. Then, "Can we please talk about something else? This is quite disturbing."

"Sure," Estella said. "What do you want to talk about?"

Alfred shrugged.

"Ummm, alright," Estella looked around, thinking of a topic. "Is it true that your house is located on a hill, surrounded by trees?"

"Yes," Alfred smiled. "How do you know that?"

"I heard the servants talking. They know everything!"

Alfred laughed shortly. "Indeed." A pause, "My ancestors have lived in that mansion for about a hundred years now as the lords and ladies of Daelhr. It is not as huge as the palace here that every girl probably dreams of living in –"

"I never dreamed of a palace, Alfred, I don't really care about it." Estella said, her eyes fixed on his. "What matters to me is that the place I live in feels like home, whether it is a palace or a hut."

"Well, you're different." Alfred stated. "Which is why I have been so interested in you."

Estella blushed. "T-tell me more about your house."

"Well, it's big and like I said before, lonely," he said, his eyes far away. "The view is amazing, though. You can see the entire city from the height."

"Is it that high?" Her eyes were wide.

"Not really, Daelhr is not a very big city," he looked at her. "Why?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm just afraid of heights."

"It's not that high," he chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall down anyway."

"I trust you."

"I am glad you do."

They walked quietly until they reached Estella's house – a cozy two storey house with a small garden.

"Would you like to come in?" Estella asked politely.

"It is late," Alfred said. "I think I should head back to the palace now."

"… Alright. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For walking me back. You didn't have to."

"I didn't," he agreed. "But I wanted to."

She smiled. "Well, good night then."

He nodded.

She turned to leave but he took her hand and stopped her.

"I'll tell you someday," he said, "About my family. I'm just not used to talking to others about my personal life."

"I understand," Estella replied. "I'll wait until you're ready."

"Thank you," he whispered and then moved forward.

Estella held her breath and stared into his brown eyes as his face came close to hers. She could feel his breath on her face. She shivered, closing her eyes.

And then she felt it – his lips on hers. They were so soft, so gentle... Not knowing what to do, she stood there, shyly trying to copy his actions.

A few seconds later, he pulled back.

She opened her eyes.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Good night," he smiled, taking a step back.

"To you too." Her voice shook slightly.

She watched him walk away, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Estella brought her hand to her lips.

What just happened?

Why did she feel so… happy?

It felt as if something had fallen into place – just like the last piece of puzzle.

Was this what Susan and Isabel talked about – was this it?

The one thing she had read about.

The one thing she often thought of.

The one thing she wasn't sure if she would ever find.

The one thing she hadn't expected when she had agreed to marrying Lord Alfred.

Was this it?

Love.

Love.

Love.

Smiling to herself, the young girl walked back into her home.

In the palace, King Caspian kissed his wife deeply, smiling as she buried her hands in his hair. Slowly, gently, he led her towards the bed covered with rose petals, murmuring words of love as he kissed her skin.

Down the corridor, in another room, Princess Irene was asleep in her cot, a smile on her face. Next to her cot stood Queen Isabel and the High King Peter, who wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her brow.

In her room, the Valiant Queen looked out the window at the clear night sky and sighed, happy for her sister. The day had been wonderful. That was when she noticed something strange, the light in the stables was on. Strange – who would be up at this time?

And on the other side of the palace, Edmund Pevensie lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking… Just thinking – about nothing at particular and about everything at the same time.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Lucy walked towards the entrance of the stables, a lantern in her hand and her senses alert. She reached for the door knob and then stopped, she could hear movements inside.

Slowly, she opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?" she called.

She heard hurried footsteps.

"Who's there?" she asked, following the noise.

Nothing.

She looked around.

A flicker of light caught her attention – a shadow.

She cautiously moved forward and turned around the corner –

Nothing again.

A brown stallion looked at her.

She blinked and then smiled at the animal before her.

And then she felt it.

A blade – pressed against her throat.

"Who are you?" a voice whispered in her ear. She could tell it belonged to a male.

She froze, only her hand moving expertly within the folds of her dress and pulling out her dagger. She kicked the person behind her, taking advantage of his stumble and pushed him against the wall, knocking the knife out of his hand and placing her dagger against his throat.

And then she saw who the person was: a boy, about her age, with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes that were startled. (**A/N:** Link to the picture in profile)

"I want to know the same thing," she said.

She saw recognition flash in his eyes.

"M-my q-queen," he stuttered. "Forgive me, I-I though it was some thief."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, tightening the grip on her dagger.

"I'm C-Chad," the boy replied. "I'm one of the servants of Lord Alfred. Please don't complain to him about me, he will have me fired… please I beg you."

Lucy looked at him for a moment before lowering her dagger and stepping back. The boy seemed to be telling the truth.

"What are you doing here, Chad?" she asked.

"I came here to see him," Chad pointed towards the brown horse. "His name is Dusk."

Lucy looked at him and then at the horse. "Dusk, you say?"

"Aye, he is my friend," said Chad, "He listens to what I have to say and never gets bored, don't you, Dusk?" he asked the horse, running his hands on its neck.

Lucy smiled slightly. "You could have picked up a better time to meet your friend."

Chad looked up. "Oh, I talk to him whenever I feel lonely. He is a good companion." A pause, "How rude of me, I didn't introduce you to him." He turned towards the stallion. "Dusk, this is Queen Lucy – the Valiant."

"Hello, Dusk," Lucy smiled at the horse, slowly approaching him but then stopped when she felt the horse get uneasy. "It's nice to meet you."

"He's not very comfortable with strangers," Chad told her.

"I can see."

"My queen, I'm sorry for startling you like that," Chad began. "And I beg you not to –"

"You did what anyone would have done in your place," Lucy said, holding up a hand. "I will not tell anyone of this. Don't worry, this misunderstanding will not cost you your job."

Chad smiled. "Thank you, your highness."

"You're welcome," Lucy replied. "It is late and I should be going back."

"Of course, my queen."

"You will lock the stables when you leave, won't you?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, good night," Lucy looked at the brown mare. "It was nice to meet you, Dusk."

With that the Valiant Queen walked out, glancing at the boy and the horse through the window. She saw as Chad said something to the horse and then laughed.

Lucy smiled and then walked back to the palace, wondering why the young boy felt so lonely that he had to befriend an animal.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Do tell me!<strong>

**Until next time!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey you all! Look, I have a double treat for you - another chapter! Yayy! :P This is because I'll be a little busy next week, I'll try to post a chapter or two, but I can't gurantee you anything, so... oh well!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 4 – –**

**.**

The sun rose up from behind the faraway mountains, spreading its warmth and light all over Narnia.

Susan opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She was lying in the cozy bed of what used to be Caspian's room, but now this room was hers as well. The covers draped around her and her husband was sleeping next to her on his stomach, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Smiling she inched forwards and planted a soft kiss on his lips and then his cheek.

Moaning, he stirred, cracking his eyes open.

"I like this wake up call," he smiled, his voice heavy with sleep.

Susan chuckled. "You do?"

"You have no idea," with that he captured her lips with his.

Caspian brought his hand from her waist to her hair, grasping a handful of those silky locks as he deepened the kiss. Susan's hand was on his cheek. They stayed like that for a few moments, then -

"Shouldn't we get ready for the breakfast?" Susan murmured.

"Why?" Caspian pouted, pulling her closer. "Can't we stay here?"

Susan rested her head on his chest. "I guess we can, for some time."

Caspian smiled, running his fingers up and down her arm. "I love you, but you already know that, right?"

"I do."

"Do you know how I feel today?"

"How?"

"Complete."

Susan kissed his chest. "Me too."

"I used to feel this deep in my heart that something was missing, something was not there," he said. "And now that you are with me, bonded to me forever, that emptiness has vanished. I'm complete and totally content."

Susan looked up at him. "I love you."

"I know."

She smiled and then brought her lips to his.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Hi, Estella," Peter said, smiling. "How are you?"

Wrong question.

He could see that Estella was not good. Her cheeks and nose were red, and her eyes dark with anger.

"I'm fine," she almost growled.

Peter blinked. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Estella took a deep breath and smiled sweetly. "But give it a short time and it will be."

"What?"

But the girl didn't reply. She curtsied and walked away, leaving behind a confused High King, who shrugged after a minute and walked down the hallway towards the Just King's chambers.

He was about to knock on the door when something – or someone – slammed into him and pinned him to a wall. He was about to kick his attacker when he heard the person speak in his ear:

"I would not go in there if I were you."

The soft, sweet voice was something that he had fallen in love with over the years. Peter recognized it immediately and turned around to see Isabel stepping back.

"Isabel, I was about to hit you. I though you were about to kill me or something!" he said and then pointed to Edmund's room. "Why should I not go in there?"

"Ah, you see, Edmund thought that it would be funny to add pepper into Estella's drink of water," Isabel explained and motioned with her hands to walk ahead. "Estella didn't find it much entertaining."

"I see," Peter said, shaking his head. "Leave it to Edmund to play pranks on others."

"Yes, well, it is Edmund."

Peter frowned as he moved forward. "But that still does not explain why I shouldn't meet him."

"Well, you know Estella, she doesn't like sitting back."

"What did she do?" the High King asked with interest.

"She is very sweet," Isabel smiled, "Which is why she thought it would be fun to put honey in Edmund's trousers."

Peter's eyes widened.

"Edmund went to change about fifteen minutes ago," Isabel said, "I do not think it would be _wise_ to meet him now, or say, in an hour."

Peter chuckled. "You're right. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"I love Estella," Peter exclaimed, "She always has the best ideas of revenge!"

"You _love_ Estella?" Isabel raised an eyebrow, as they entered the entrance hall.

"Of course not as much as I love you," Peter said.

Isabel scoffed and looked away, pretending to be mad.

Peter grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I swear," he murmured, moving forward, his eyes fixed on his wife's lips.

"Okay, I believe you," Isabel said, quickly stepping away. "You don't have to prove it to me."

Peter pouted and then whispered in her ear, "But I will prove it to you."

Isabel blushed slightly and was about to reply when they heard a loud, ear-splitting shout of "Estella!"

"Looks like Edmund got his reward for teasing her," Susan entered from the other side with Estella, grinning.

"MY _DEAR_ LADY ESTELLA, I WILL KILL YOU!" Edmund's voice boomed, causing the four to laugh out loud.

"Serves him right!" Estella said smugly, "Next time, he will think a dozen times before messing with me."

"Don't be so sure of that," Peter told her.

"I heard Edmund shout," Caspian ran into the hall, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, everything is perfectly alright," Susan giggled, "Don't worry."

"Alright Estella," Edmund stormed into the room and lunged at Lucy, "Choose your last words quickly!"

Peter and Caspian rushed and held the Just King back. Susan had an arm around Estella's shoulder, both to protect her and to keep her from pouncing at Edmund. Isabel looked at everyone, bewildered and bemused at the same time.

"It was a joke, Edmund, no harm done." Peter said, holding Edmund's arm tightly.

"_'No harm done_?'" Edmund spat, "I had to bathe again."

"That certainly is good news!" Estella smirked, "You smelled like –"

"That is enough," Susan put her hand on her friend's mouth. "Stop it, you two."

Edmund took a deep breath and then glared at Estella, "This is not over, _milady_."

"Of course not, _milord_," she retorted.

Susan shook her head. This was nothing new or nothing to worry about. It was absolutely normal for them to play pranks and then threaten each other. She looked at Edmund and then at her friend, Estella.

_When are they going to grow up?_

**[][][][][][][][]**

"So what do you want to do today, my dear?" Lucy asked the princess in her arms as they walked around the gardens.

"Pway!" Irene clapped.

"What do you want to play?"

Irene hid her face behind her little hands and giggled.

"What?" Lucy laughed at the adorable girl. "Why are you shy all of a sudden?"

Irene peeked from between her fingers and hid again.

That was when Lucy got it. "You want to play hide-n-seek." She said.

Irene nodded enthusiastically. "Pway!"

Lucy smiled, letting the girl down. "Alright then, I'll count and you can hide," She told her. "Go on!"

With that the Valiant Queen turned around and counted till ten slowly.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Lucy shouted, turning around and then blinked in surprise.

Irene was no where in sight.

She started looking for the little girl behind trees and bushes.

She looked around for a couple of minutes, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Irene!"

That was when she began to panic. She knew that Irene would hide, they played this game often, but she was no where near.

"Irene!" She called. "Come out!"

She looked around.

"You win, now come out!"

Nothing.

Lucy's eyes searched the gardens, looking for the little princess.

Not behind the trees.

Not in the rose beds.

Not behind the bushes.

Not under the garden chairs.

Not near the stables.

Lucy stopped.

_Stables!_

She ran, opening the door loudly with a bang and walking in.

"Irene," she called. "Where are you?"

"Horsie!" Irene's cute voice reached her ears and she sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here, Irene?" Lucy asked, walking round the corner to find the child in Chad's arms, petting Dusk on its nose.

"My Queen," Chad bowed his head.

"Chad," Lucy greeted, walking over to stand before him and taking Irene from him.

"The little princess ran into the stables, but then she got taken by the horses," he explained, a small smile on his face. "And the horses like her too."

"You scared me Irene," Lucy said to her niece before turning to Chad. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"It was my duty, ma'am."

"Please, call me Lucy."

"I can't do that."

Lucy frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you're a queen and I'm a servant. I shouldn't call you by your name – it is inappropriate."

"But I am allowing you to," Lucy pointed out.

He shook his head.

"I'm giving you the right to call me by my name."

He looked at her sadly, and in that one second he seemed so grown up, so tired to her, that she wanted to know his story, she wanted to comfort him. "Servants have no rights, no feelings when it comes to those who are above them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean nothing, milady," he said, "I merely spoke my mind. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No, you didn't," Lucy shook her head lightly, not removing her eyes from his face. "I just don't understand what you said."

He looked away, seeming deep in his thoughts. "I don't understand many things either, and there are things that can never be explained or justified or clarified, but who am I to question them?"

"Well, you should."

He seemed to snap out of his reverie. "Forgive me," he said, shaking his head. "I'm talking nonsense and wasting your time."

Lucy decided to ignore his last comment and repeated what she had said. "You should."

"I'm a mere servant, my queen."

"You're a human."

"I have no right."

"You have every right to ask what is on your mind."

He looked at her evenly. "I have no questions, my queen." He was lying, that much was clear to her.

"Well, I do."

He smiled sadly. "Lord Alfred would want me," he said. "Please excuse me, your highness."

Lucy looked deep into his green eyes for a moment before nodding and stepping aside. She watched Chad walk away before turning to Irene.

"Let's go back, okay?"

**[][][][][][][][]**

"I cannot believe it!" Estella jumped with excitement. "He wanted to spend the day with me!"

Susan looked at her friend and shook her head.

"He asked me to arrange something so we could be together!"

"Get a grip on yourself, girl!" The Gentle queen said.

Estella stopped bouncing and straightened her dress. "You're right. You're right." She said. "I should… how do I look?"

Susan looked at Estella's satin white strapless dress with black belt around her waist. "Beautiful," she replied. "But I think you should let your hair down." (**A/N: **Link to the dress in profile)

Estella looked in the mirror and then nodded. "You're right."

Susan smiled and placed her hands on Estella's shoulders. "I arranged a cute picnic-slash-lunch for the two of you by the lake at the edge of the gardens."

"You did?"

Susan nodded. "In all your excitement of spending some time with Alfred, you forgot about _how_ you were going to spend it."

"Su, what would I do without you?" Estella asked, hugging her friend.

"Embarrass yourself." Susan replied with a chuckle.

Estella laughed. "I think I should probably go out."

"Yes, Alfred will be returning from his riding any time now." Susan said, walking out of the room along with her friend. "You can greet him back and tell him to meet you by the lake."

Estella let out a breath. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be, nothing is going to go wrong." Susan patted her back. "I'm going to go, Caspian is waiting for me." With a wave the Queen walked away.

"She's right," Estella said to herself with a nod as she pushed open the door to the entrance hall. "Nothing will go wr –"

A bucket full of colored water fell on the top on her head, drenching her. Her hair dripping wet, her dress now a hideous shade of yellow and colored water all around her.

She blinked, wondering what happened.

A servant walked over to her and held out a piece of paper to her. "This is for you, milady."

Unable to speak, Estella nodded and took the paper.

_Told you I believed in revenge.  
>With love,<br>Edmund._

"You dog!" Estella exclaimed, crumpling the paper and throwing it away. She closed her eyes and took in huge gulps of air, trying to calm herself.

"Estella?"

She froze.

_Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. This is not happening._

"Estella, what happened?" Alfred asked, walking into the entrance hall, and looking perplexed. He was followed by three of his friends who had accompanied him from Daelhr for the meetings.

"Nothing, _nothing_ happened," she said, opening her arms wide and forcing herself to laugh. "Everything is absolutely fine."

Alfred looked at her from head-to-toe and back again. "Uh-huh."

Estella gulped, wiping the stupid liquid from her face. "Erm… would you like to have lunch with me today?"

"Are you alright?" he asked her in a low voice, walking over to stand before her.

"I'm fine," she replied.

He stared into her eyes.

"I-I-I… w-we… ummm," she coughed. "S-so… t-then…" she trailer off with a sigh, looking at him.

"Maybe we should meet later," he suggested. "You are not… in the right conditions at the minute."

"B-But –"

He reached out a hand to touch her face but then stopped, a slight smile on his face as he looked at the water on her face. "We can have dinner together, tonight?"

Estella nodded.

"It's settled then."

As he was about to walk by, Estella mumbled a small 'I'm sorry'.

"I'm tired," he replied. "I'll see you later."

When he was gone, Estella looked back at his friends who were staring at her, their expressions amused. Taking a deep breath, she walked past them and out of the palace.

"Excuse me," she said to a gardener, "Have you seen the Just King?"

"He is in the training grounds, milady," he replied. "Next to the armory and the stables."

"I know, thank you."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"I almost beat you twice," Edmund told Peter.

"_Almost_ is the key word, my dear brother," Peter smirked as he took a sip of water.

The two brothers were sitting on the ground in the training fields of the palace.

"You cheated," Edmund accused.

"I knew this was coming."

The Just King grinned.

"_Edmund Pevensie!_"

"Uh-oh, Ed," Peter said, standing up, his eyes fixed behind Edmund. "What did you do?"

Edmund looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Oh, hello 'Stella," he said, standing up. "You look stunning."

Estella stormed towards them, her eyes mad with rage, her hands balled into fists.

"Edmund," She said, standing before him and pushing him with each word. "You. Are. A. Complete. _Arse_!"

"You cannot talk to me like that," Edmund told her, unable to keep a smile of contentment off his face, as he moved back.

"I'll talk to you however I want!"

"No, you won't," Edmund said, his face smug. "I'm your king."

"Ki… King!" she sputtered, looking around. She bent down and picked up Edmund's sword. "I'll show you king!"

"Okay, whoa! Stop," Peter said, standing before Estella. "Relax. We don't want any violence."

"You can't even fight!" Edmund laughed from behind Peter.

"Why are you hiding behind your brother, then?" Estella taunted. "Come face me like a man that you think you are."

"I'm not hiding behind anyone," Edmund pushed Peter aside, standing before Estella. "And you cannot fight."

"I can't," Estella agreed, glaring at the king before her. "But I know enough to kill you."

Edmund chuckled. "Alright, you can kill me," Edmund smirked, "If you can get to me."

Before Estella could wonder what that meant, the Just king ran, laughing all the while. Growling, Estella chased him, her grip tight on the sword she was holding.

The two entered the stables.

"Come on, 'Stella," Edmund taunted as he jumped over a couple of horses and out of Estella's view, "I'm waiting for you to kill me."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Alright, enough!" Peter ran in behind them and pulled the sword from Estella's hand. "You are overreacting."

"Give it to me!" she shouted.

"No," the High King said. "One of you will get hurt."

"You're just helping your brother, aren't you?" Estella's eyes narrowed. "Fine, I don't need a sword to kill him."

Edmund jumped down from the ceiling and stood before Estella.

"'Stella," he chuckled. "You look so ridiculous giving these death threats. Why don't you talk about fluffy bunnies, instead?"

"I hate you!" Estella shouted.

"The feeling's mutual, sweetheart!"

Estella screamed in frustration and pushed Edmund, who stumbled and fell backwards – Right onto a pile of horse manure!

"What the –" Edmund said, raising his hands to his face and making a face. "_Yuck_!"

The Just King stood up and looked down. The entire front of his tunic and trousers were covered with horse waste, as were his hands.

Estella and Peter burst out laughing.

Edmund tried to ignore the girl and glared at his brother.

"Oh, I am _very_ angry about this incident," Peter said, unable to contain his laughter. "I'm on your side, Ed."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Peter laughed harder.

Edmund took a deep breath and turned his eyes from Peter to Estella.

He smiled. "You got me, 'Stella."

She nodded, laughing so hard that her eyes were wet.

"I admit it," he held up his hands. "You win, 'Stella."

"I, I d-do?" she asked, unable to stop her giggling.

"Yes," Edmund nodded, opening his arms wide. "Now, come on, give me a hug."

"What?" All laughter was gone from Estella's face.

"You won. Come on let me give you a 'congratulation' hug."

"W-we don't hug."

"Today, we do." Edmund took a step forward.

"Stay back, Edmund!"

"Come here, 'Stella!"

"No!" Estella shrieked and turned around, running out of the stables.

Edmund chased her out.

"Don't get hurt, both of you," Peter called out to them, his voice filled with laughter.

But Edmund didn't listen to him; he was too busy chasing the girl that annoyed him a lot. They ran across the training grounds, through the wall of trees and by the lake where a blanket and a picnic basket filled with food lay.

Estella had stopped there, staring at the arrangements of what would have been a wonderful picnic.

Edmund came and tackled her to the ground.

"Eww, Edmund get off," she said, wrinkling her nose. "You smell worse than a skunk!"

Edmund raised an eyebrow and then wiped his hands on her arms. "Well, so do you."

"That is so disgusting, Edmund, _stop_!"

"Apologize first."

"For what?"

"For pushing me on horse waste."

"You deserved it," Estella said glaring at him. "And more."

With that the two tackled each other, engaging in a fight. They rolled on the grass, laughing and screaming and shouting in anger… looking like enemies in combat one second and passionate lovers the next.

"Ow!" Estella shouted. "Don't pull my hair!"

"Don't kick me!" Edmund shouted back.

"I hate you!"

"I wonder why."

"Because you ruined everything!" Estella screamed, pushing him off and standing up. She was panting. "I was supposed to have this lunch with someone –"

"With your dear fiancé, you mean." Edmund said, standing up and looking around.

There was food all around them. They must have knocked the basket during their fight. He noticed something and then smiled. A plan was forming in his mind.

"Yes. With him!"

"Well he must have realized how hideous you are," Edmund said, coming to stand behind her. "Don't blame me for that."

"What do you know about it?" Estella pushed him hard and he fell on his stomach. She started pacing. "It was the first time we were going to have lunch…"

Edmund reached out for the bottle of ketchup and opened it quickly, looking over his shoulder to ensure that Estella wasn't looking.

"…You and your stupid bucket ruined it!"

Edmund glanced at Estella again as he poured some of the ketchup on a pointed rock nearby. She had turned away from him, still ranting. He poured some ketchup on his tunic – ketchup was way better than manure. It smelled much, much better.

"He must think I'm some sort of freak!" Estella almost wailed.

"Estella," Edmund gasped.

"I was so embarassed in front of Alfred's friends as well!"

"'Stella!"

"Why did you have to play that prank on me?"

"It hurts… aaah!"

"You and your sense of – what?" she asked turning around.

"I fell on… rock… hurt," Edmund gasped, his voice filled with pain, deep inside feeling proud of his acting skills, "Blood."

He held out his red hand covered with 'blood'.

Estella's eyes moved from the gasping King to the rock covered in red nearby and her eyes went wide.

"Edmund!" she whispered in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Do tell!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, DO REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Here I am with the next chapter! You all love me, don't you? :p  
>I'm not sure if I'll be able to update for a while - I'll try, but I have my last exam on 8th. Physics : Hate it!**

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Go on, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia and its characters are not mine.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 5 – –**

**.**

"Edmund!" Estella whispered in horror and rushed forward, dropping on the ground before him and placing his head in her lap. "Oh my goodness, you're hurt! I'm sorry… I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"It hurts…" Edmund said, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'll call someone, wait. I'll –"

He took her hand in his. "No, please, don't… stay."

"I won't let anything happen to you. Please remain calm," Estella said, her eyes filled with tears now. She let go of his hand and brought it to her face. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just… I am so stupid. I –"

She stopped when she heard a bark of laughter. Surprised, she looked down to see Edmund laughing hard.

"I would have continued for a while but your expression was _hilarious_!" Edmund laughed. "On the bright side, you admitted that you're stupid!"

"Edmund, you're hurt."

"No, I'm not."

"But, but I hurt you."

"You cannot hurt a fly," he replied, grinning widely, as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Then wha –" Estella paused and her eyes widened as the Just King held up an empty bottle of ketchup. And when everything cleared, she slapped the king's leg. "You scared the _hell_ out of me!"

"'Stella –"

"What's going on?" Peter said, walking in the clearing, confused as he looked around. "And what happened here?"

"Don't you talk to me," Estella shouted, staring at Edmund. "I thought I had killed you or something. How can you be so… so _heartless_?"

"'Stella –" he reached out to grab her hand.

"_Don't_ you care about anyone's feelings at all?" She slapped his hand away and stood up. "Funny, I should be asking this question. Silly of me, actually."

"Estella, listen to me," Edmund said.

"Someone who would give away his brother and sisters to the White Witch for a little bit of power has no heart," Estella said, her face covered with nothing but anger. "He can care for no one."

And in an instant all the humor from Edmund's face had vanished. He jumped onto his feet; dark, angry eyes glaring at Estella and his face a mask.

"Ed," Peter said, stepping forward.

Edmund held up a hand to stop him. Without saying a word, the Just King turned and walked away.

Estella watched him go and slipped down to the ground, taking deep breaths. The day had been so, so _bad_… and she couldn't hold back her tears. A couple of them leaked and fell down her cheeks.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Peter sit down next to her.

"You shouldn't have said that to Ed," the High King said in a low voice.

She looked at him. "Did I say the wrong thing?"

"Yes."

"Was it a lie?" she questioned. "Didn't he betray you all?"

"He did."

"Then I do not regret what I said."

Peter was silent for a minute or two. "How much do you know about what happened with the White Witch?"

"Not much."

"Did Su or Lu tell you the story?"

"No." She paused. "I just know what I have heard from here or there."

"Then you shouldn't have said that," Peter said. "You don't really know what happened."

"He betrayed you."

"You don't know the circumstances in which all that took place," he said. "Ed was just a kid back then and Jadis was cunning. She tricked him and he being a naïve boy, listened to her." A pause, "If anything, the fault was mine. I led Ed to a point where he would betray us."

Estella looked at him, her eyes questioning.

Peter gave her a small smile and recalled the events of the first time they came to Narnia. Estella listened closely, patiently, guilt flooding through her with each word that Peter spoke.

"Edmund did not forgive himself so easily after what happened," Peter told her. "And all the respect, all the love he has right now, he has earned it. Even more importantly – he truly _deserves_ it, and more."

She looked down, her eyes fixed on the grass leaves. Another tear leaked from her eye.

"Edmund is a good person, Estella, trust me," Peter said. "He has had his share of hardships and mistakes and tears. I don't deem it wrong if he believes in laughing and spreading laughter around him all the time."

"… I guess I owe him an apology," Estella mumbled.

"I don't know about that, but you definitely need a bath," Peter chuckled. "You smell."

Estella laughed shortly. "Thank you, my king, for talking to me."

Peter patted her hand gently. "Don't mention it," he said. "And please, call me Peter."

**[][][][][][][][]**

Lucy was walking down the hallway when she heard footsteps. Frowning, she turned around the corner and smiled.

"I should have known," she said, walking forward, "That I will find you here."

Chad turned around to look at her. "My Queen," he bowed.

Lucy pursed her lips, the distaste of such formality clear on her face.

If Chad noticed that, he ignored it. "Why did you think you will find me here, ma'am?"

"Well, because due to one reason or the other, I keep on running into you these days."

"I'm sorry; I do not mean to be such a bother."

"I never said you were."

Chad remained quiet, looking around. Lucy noticed a couple of folded tunics in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to carry these back to Lord Alfred, but it seems that…" he made a face. "I think I'm lost."

Lucy smiled. "That does not surprise me. The palace is huge."

Chad nodded.

"This is the first time you've come here, right?"

"Yes, ma'am"

Lucy looked at him. "Let me help you."

"Pardon?"

"I said I will help you with your way."

His eyes widened. "No, your highness, I'll find my way. I do not wish to disturb you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lucy said, motioning for him to follow her as she started moving. "If you don't know where you're going, you'll stay lost in here till you're old!"

He smiled a little. "I don't want that."

"Of course you don't," A pause, "Alfred's room is on the other side of the palace. I don't know what you're doing on this side."

Chad remained quiet, following her and trying to remember the way around the place.

"So, tell me Chad, do you like it here?"

"Yes, my queen."

Lucy looked at him. "You know, you're not a very good liar."

"I guess it's nice here," he said after a moment. "But I'd rather be back in Daelhr."

"And why is that?"

Silence.

"Forgive me, I'm asking a lot of questions, aren't I?"

"You have a right to."

"Well then, let's make it equal," Lucy said, taking her eyes away from him. "You can ask me whatever you want, too."

"Umm, I don't want to ask you anything."

"Not even a tiny, _little_ thing?"

"… No."

"Pity."

" I am pitiful, aren't I?"

"Why do you say that?"

Chad shrugged.

Lucy chuckled. "What is with you and all this… _mysteriousness_?" She asked. "It makes me curious."

"Does it, milady?"

"Yes!" she replied, exasperated.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him. He was smiling.

"You know, you should stop apologizing all the time. It gets quite disconcerting."

"Sorry," Chad said and then chuckled. "I mean, I'm _not_ sorry."

Lucy laughed. "And you should smile more often. It suits you."

Chad got serious all of a sudden. "I don't like smiling."

"Why is that?" the Valiant Queen asked. "Don't you like being happy?"

"There is no such thing as happiness."

"Of course there is."

"Not for me, there isn't."

"Why do you say that?"

Chad closed his mouth and looked ahead.

Lucy sighed. "Forgive me," she said, raising her hands as if in surrender. "I forgot – you and your mysterious attitude."

Chad looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled a little. "Yes well, we all have our secrets, don't we, your majesty?"

"Would you stop calling me that?" Lucy asked. "I have a name."

"I know."

"Then use that."

"I can't."

"I order you to."

Chad was quiet for a moment. Then, "As you wish, _Queen Lucy_." The corners of his mouth twitched.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "There," she pointed. "The second door on the left is Alfred's chambers."

"Thank you, milady," Chad said, bowing his head. "And I apo –"

"There will be no need to apologize." Lucy interrupted. "I'll see you later."

"You will?"

Lucy smiled. "You never know."

With that, she turned around and walked away.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Peter walked over to Edmund's room, a plate full of chocolate pastries in his hand.

Edmund had locked himself up in his room and was not seen by anyone since after his training with Peter, which was an hour ago. Of course, Peter knew why, so he decided to pay his brother a visit.

He knocked on the door and waited.

No answer.

The High King knocked again. "Ed?" he called. "I know you're in there."

Still no answer.

"I'm coming in." With that Peter turned the knob and to his relief, it opened.

Edmund lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his hair wet, his face blank and his legs dangling off the edge.

"Hey, Ed," Peter said, walking in and placing the plate on the table. "I brought pastries! The big one is mine, though."

Edmund blinked, not saying anything.

Peter sighed and sat down on the bed, looking down at his brother's face. "Are you alright, Ed?"

Edmund took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine to me."

"I'll be fine, then."

"Are you angry?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well it does. You see, I saw Caspian and Susan kissing in the dining room," Peter said, putting on a light tone as he joked. "Even though they are married now, it disturbed me. Hey, she's still our sister, isn't she? So I think I have a few ideas of _channeling_ out that anger effectively."

"... It's not working, Pete."

"I know. I'm not very good at this, unlike you," Peter sighed.

"Yeah, that's me: Edmund, the clown," Edmund spat, "who can cheer up anybody, anytime. So ladies and gentlemen, step right up and let him say his jokes. And don't you be worried about saying anything to him – because he has _no_ bloody feelings!"

"I never said that."

"I didn't say you did."

"Besides, it's not true."

Edmund scoffed.

"Look, I don't see why her words are hurting you so much. I thought you had let go of the past."

"I had," Edmund said. "But that doesn't mean that I won't remember it if someone rubs it in my face."

"She didn't know. She wasn't there. You shouldn't expect her to understand what you felt or did."

Edmund pushed himself into a sitting position. "Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"I…" the Just king hesitated. "I really am not in the mood."

"... Alright."

"I'll be fine," Edmund promised. "Just let me stay alone for a while."

Peter stood up with a nod and walked over to the door. "Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"Come to me if you feel like talking."

Edmund smiled slightly. "I will."

Peter walked out of his brother's room and stopped. Estella was walking towards him, now dressed in a new dress, her hair wet – just like Edmund's.

"My king," she curtseyed.

"Estella," Peter said. "Why are you here?"

"To meet him," she pointed towards Edmund's room.

"He wishes to be alone at the minute."

"I'll talk to him, nonetheless."

Peter looked at her for a second before shrugging. "Your choice," he said and walked away.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Knock. Knock.

This was followed by the door being opened and a certain young, wet-haired woman peeping in.

Edmund stared at her.

Estella coughed. "May I come in?"

Edmund didn't reply, just kept his eyes fixed on her.

"Does this silence mean a yes or a no?"

A few seconds passed but the king remained quiet.

"I'll take that as a yes," Estella said and walked in. She stood awkwardly for a few moments before sighing. "I'm sorry, alright?"

Edmund looked away.

"I'm sorry for saying what I did. I didn't know exactly what happened in the past and it was wrong of me to judge you like that."

Edmund looked back at her.

"Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Edmund asked.

"… Anything."

"Anything."

Estella smiled. "Are you cracking a joke?"

No reply.

"Oh, look pastries!" Estella exclaimed, pointing at the table. "Aren't you going to eat them?"

"What do you want, 'Stella?"

"I want you to accept my apology."

"And what if I don't?"

"… I don't know."

Edmund stood up, sighing. "When I had realized the real intent of the White Witch, I had been so scared for the safety of my family and I had known that it had been all my fault. In the battle against her, every Narnian who died died because of me. Every drop of blood that was shed was shed due to my stupidity." He paused. "It is not an easy burden to bear."

"I understand."

"No, you don't."

Estella looked down, not knowing how to respond.

"And do you know what was worse?"

She looked back into his eyes, waiting for him to say something.

"Worse was having Peter or Susan or Lucy treating me just the same. _Embracing_ me. Telling me they loved me and were proud of me," Edmund said. "I was the reason they had almost died. Why did I deserve to be loved, then? I did not."

"That's not true."

"I know that. It took me years to understand, but I do know that now." Edmund told her and then sighed. "You just brought out the old wounds today, Estella."

"… I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

Estella stared into his eyes. He stared back, noting that her eyes were beautiful – warm and friendly.

"You know, when you used to play your pranks on me, I used to wish that you get all serious about life," Estella said with a chuckle, "But now that I've seen it, I think I liked the humorous Edmund more."

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "Oh my goodness, is Lady Estella actually admitting that she _likes_ me?"

"Oh my goodness," her tone was the same as his, "Is King Edmund indirectly showing that he desires to be _liked_ by me?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Never did."

"And yet, here we stand, with you having such great _misconceptions_ about your beauty."

"Why don't you correct them, then?"

"I would," Edmund said, picking up the plate of pastries. "But people would then call me rude."

Estella smiled, shaking her head lightly. "… So?"

"So?"

"Where do we stand, then?"

Edmund grinned. "In my room, I presume."

Estella rolled her eyes. "I mean," she said. "Are we friends again, then?"

"Friends?" Edmund tilted his head, looking at her intently. "I wouldn't put it like that, 'Stella."

"You're right, my mistake," She nodded. "Are we enemies again, Edmund?"

Edmund smiled, running his finger on the pastry such that it was covered with the chocolate syrup and then raised his hand to her face. Softly, he smeared the syrup on her nose.

Ignoring the face she made, he leaned forward. "Archenemies," he whispered in her ear before straightening up.

"Good," Estella said, rubbing a fine line of chocolate syrup on Edmund's cheek with her finger.

They stood there for a few moments, eyes locked with each others, small smiles touching their faces. Then, Estella wiped off the syrup from her nose using her hand.

"Now, if you will excuse me," she said, stepping back. "I have a dinner to go to."

"With Alfred _dear_?"

"Yes, with him."

"I don't see what he likes in you," Edmund said, seeing her out the door. "I mean, look at you – you have no good looks and certainly not a good personality."

"Well, you can ask him that yourself." Estella was about to walk away.

"I will," Edmund smirked. "And I will tell him about the way _I_ view you."

She stopped. "Don't."

"Don't what, 'Stella?"

"Stay away from him."

"Don't worry, I won't marry him," Edmund grinned cockily. "He's just as hideous too."

"You truly are hopeless, your majesty," she said. "Good evening."

Edmund chuckled as he watched her walk away and then wiped the syrup off his cheek.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Someone is looking beautiful." Alfred complimented, taking Estella's hand in his and kissing it.

"Thank you," Estella blushed.

He led her to the dinner table in the room. "Remind me to thank the High King for letting me have this dinner."

Estella smiled and took her seat. Alfred sat across her.

"So," Alfred said, "You're back to normal, then. That's good."

"Normal?"

"Yes, this afternoon… you seemed a mess."

"It was a prank. Pretty funny, if you come to think about it."

Alfred looked at her for a moment. "Ah, well, let's just not talk about that silliness anymore."

"You don't have a good sense of humor, do you?" Estella asked.

"I'm afraid, I don't."

"Why is that?"

"I just don't see the point in playing such stupid pranks and creating a chaos all over the place."

"Which brings me back to the point that you don't have a sense of humor," Estella said, sipping her drink.

"I never had the time for humor, I guess," Alfred said. "My father died when I was eighteen, and I had to manage all the matters of Daelhr after that."

"I see," Estella nodded. "But if you don't mind me saying, one doesn't need an age or youth to understand humor."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"I believe so."

"Well then," Alfred said, smiling slightly. "Maybe you could teach it to me when we are in Daelhr."

She smiled back at him. "I look forward to that."

**[][][][][][][][]**

It was night time and the Valiant Queen lay on the grass, a book in her hands and a lantern nearby. That was when she heard the bushes move. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Just me," A voice replied.

"Chad?"

"That is my name," the boy stepped out from behind the bushes.

"Were you stalking me, Chad?"

His eyes widened. "What? No, no, I wouldn't do –"

"Relax," Lucy grinned. "I was joking."

"Oh."

"You really need to have some self confidence."

"What good will that do?" he asked.

"A lot," she paused. "Join me?"

"I beg you pardon?"

"I said why don't you sit with me?"

"Umm… I'm not sure if it is appropriate."

"Don't be silly," Lucy said, patting the ground. "Come on, I was getting bored. Now I'll have someone to talk to."

Hesitantly, Chad walked forward and sat down a certain distance away from Lucy.

"What were you doing behind the bushes, Chad?" Lucy asked.

"Umm… I was just taking a walk."

The Valiant Queen narrowed her eyes. "I told you that you're not a very good liar, didn't I?"

"I'm not lying, milady," Chad said. A pause – "I'm just not telling you the entire truth."

"And what would the entire truth be?"

"I can't say," he said, his green eyes twinkling with humor. "It would ruin my mysteriousness."

Lucy laughed. "Now, we don't want that, right?"

Chad smiled.

Lucy looked up at the clear sky. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Hmm."

She glanced at the boy before her, only to find him staring at her book. "Do you like books?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, his green eyes on her.

"Can you read?"

"Why do you ask that?"

Lucy hesitated. "… Because of the way you were looking at the book – with a longing."

"_Longing_. It explains it well, I suppose." Chad sighed. "I can read and write, milady."

"You can?"

Chad nodded. "In fact, I had come out to read this," he said, pulling out a folded paper from his pocket.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"A letter from home. I had come out for a walk and to read this," he looked at her. "Am I lying now?"

"No."

Chad looked at the paper in his hands, his face solemn.

"Aren't you going to read it, Chad?"

He gulped, hugging his knees. "… No."

Lucy frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

He took a few deep breaths and rested his head on his knees, closing his eyes. Lucy stared at him intently, wondering what was going on in his mind.

A minute passed.

Another.

Another.

Slowly, she edged closer to him so that she was next to him. "Chad, are you alright?"

"… No," he said, opening his eyes. They were filled with tears.

Lucy almost gasped. "Are you crying?"

"No." He said, raising his head and looking away.

"Is everything alright?" she asked kindly.

"I want to go back home."

"Is this the first time you have been away from home?"

"Yes."

"So that is why you're so sad," Lucy wondered out loud, "Because you miss your home?"

"That is a small part of it."

"What's the other major part?"

Silence.

"You should talk to someone about your feelings."

"I talk to Dusk."

"You should talk to someone who can comfort you."

"Dusk comforts me."

"With his silence?"

"I'm not sure I want to listen to the comments of others about my problems."

Lucy closed her mouth, not knowing how to respond. The two sat in silence for a while.

Chad sighed. "I have duties back home and I have to be there to do them."

"Are you so devoted to your work that you're worried about your _chores_ back in Daelhr?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Not chores, duties, ma'am. I don't have to do them – I _need_ to do them."

"I don't get it."

Chad smiled. "I didn't expect you to." He sighed. "You cannot understand what poor people like us feel, how we suffer."

"Suffer?" Lucy asked. "Tell me one thing, Chad – does Lord Alfred not treat you well?"

"What?" Chad's eyes widened. "No, he treats us fine."

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I am not treated like a king, I don't expect to be," Chad shrugged. "But we get proper pay, food and clothes. Lord Alfred is fine."

Lucy looked at him intently.

"What?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Nothing."

Chad blinked a few times. "So, am I speaking the truth?"

"You are, but…"

"But?"

"I'm then wondering why you seem so sad."

"Why do you care?" he asked, though not harshly.

"I don't expect you to get it."

Chad smiled slightly. "I'll try to."

"It is a bit of selfish, really."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"I'm a Queen of Narnia, Chad," Lucy told him. "I don't think I will be able to sleep peacefully if I know that my subject is not happy and that I have done nothing to help him. I don't really care about you; it's my sleep that I care about."

Chad blinked, and kept on looking at her.

"What?" Lucy asked uncomfortably after a few silent moments. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm trying to figure you out."

"Really?" Lucy asked, a smile playing on her lips. "And have you succeeded?"

"I'm not sure…" he trailed off. "Why do you call yourself selfish?"

"Why are you sad?"

"You are selfless, my queen."

"And you are not happy."

Chad sighed, laying back on the ground, staring at the stars. "When I was little, I used to believe that when I grow up, I will be able to reach out and touch them."

Lucy smiled and turned her head to look down at him. "Well, not even giants can do that."

"I suppose."

"Before I first came into Narnia, there was a war going on back in our world and my father had gone away to fight," Lucy told him. "I was little and I missed him a lot. One night I was crying in the attic when Peter came and tried to comfort me."

Chad blinked, still gazing at the stars.

Lucy knew he was listening so she continued. "He told me that the sky was like a blanket covering us and dad was somewhere under the same blanket. So in real, he was not that far away," Lucy smiled. "I never forgot that. And whenever Peter or Edmund or someone goes away and I miss them, I just look up at the sky. It makes me feel better... I hope this makes you feel better too."

"You're right." Chad stated, his eyes moving from the sky to her face.

"About what?" she asked.

"I'm not happy."

Lucy blinked.

"I… I had dreamed of what my life would be," he hesitated. "And it didn't turn out like that."

Lucy thought for a moment. "You can always change it."

"I can't." he got up into a sitting position, shaking his head. "It's too late."

Lucy chuckled. "How old are you, Chad?"

"Eighteen."

"Then, it's not too late."

"It is."

"No matter what your age or circumstances, it's never too late."

He stared at her, his face grave. "In some cases, it is," he said, his voice mirroring his expression. "No matter what I do, I cannot change my past."

"No one can do that. It is the future you should look forward to changing."

"My future hides behind the curtains of my past."

Lucy looked at him, her eyes questioning.

He shook his head. "I think… I should read the letter."

"You should," Lucy nodded, moving away so he could read in private.

He looked at her thankfully before unfolding the paper and reading.

Lucy watched him intently, how his eyeballs moved from left to right, how his lips trembled at a point or two and most importantly – how he got pale by the time he had finished. Gulping, he looked up, only to find his eyes locked with hers.

"How was it?" she questioned.

"Horrible." He answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't." he cleared his throat and got to his feet. "It has been nice talking to you, my queen, but I think I will leave now."

"Alright."

"Good night, your highness."

"Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Chad is certainly my favorite at the minute. He is an interesting character to write... <strong>**Did you like him? And what about the rest of the chapter? Tell me! I'll be waiting.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! *cough* How are you all? hee hee, okay I know you all are really angry but I was really busy! I was on vacation, then there was this thing about universities, visas, a few parties blah blah blah! I'm sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Anyways, thank you to all those who read and reviewed. I love you all.**

**I won't keep you waiting any long. Go on, read and please - do review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 6 – –**

**.**

**~ One Month Later ~**

"Beautiful," Caspian stated as he walked over to stand next to his wife.

"I know," Susan agreed, her eyes fixed on the huge canopy and the floral decorations in the garden. "The arrangements are wonderful."

Caspian rolled his eyes. "I was talking about you, silly."

Susan looked at him questioningly.

Smiling, the King planted a chaste kiss on her lips and smiled. "You are beautiful." he admired, staring at her deep mahroon dress. (**A/N:** link in the profile)

"And you are flirting with me," Susan smiled stepping back.

"Would you rather I do it with someone else?"

"You'll be dead before you finish."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Well," she shrugged. "I am the best archer of Narnia, you know."

"I know," Caspian made a face. "That is one reason why I haven't tried it yet."

"What's the other?"

"I love you."

Susan smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are so sweet."

"So, have you seen Estella?" he asked.

"Yes, she looks really good."

"That is good to know."

"Alfred seems happy," Susan pointed towards the groom, who was talking to some of the guests, a glass of wine in his hands.

"He is, I suppose." Caspian replied. "He seemed pretty excited about the arrangements."

"He was," Susan agreed. "It was a good idea to have the wedding outside."

"Where are the others?" the king asked.

"Isabel went to check on Estella, I guess. Peter is with Irene," Susan pointed. "And there's Lucy by the food table."

"And Edmund?"

Susan looked around.

"I saw him come out into the gardens half an hour ago." Caspian said.

"I know, he came out."

"I hope he is not planning a prank on Estella."

"No," Susan shook his head. "He wouldn't ruin Estella's wedding day. We all know how excited she has been."

"But then why is he not there by the food table?" Caspian asked.

"I don't know," the Gentle Queen frowned. "He's not here."

**[][][][][][][][]**

Lucy sipped her juice and picked up a muffin from the food table, her eyes wandering around the place, watching people and creatures talk merrily. That was when she noticed him – the one boy that had caught up her interest. It was nothing like that, it was just curiosity, and perhaps an urge to know what bothers him and comfort him.

Chad, dressed in simple black trousers and a white tunic, stood in one corner of the tent, alone as usual. His green eyes wandered around until they settled over the High King who was playing with his little daughter, the two laughing merrily.

Over the last one month, Chad and Lucy hadn't really talked much. They would run into each other once in a while, but they didn't talk much.

A part of Lucy's mind thought that Chad was avoiding her, though she didn't know why. The other part argued that it was simply because he had been busy, just like her. Chad worked for Alfred and Lucy was Estella's friend as well as the Queen of Narnia, and with the wedding coming up and the meetings going on, both must have been drowned in their works.

The Valiant Queen watched as Chad stared at Irene, who was talking adorably in that child language of hers and Peter, who was actually listening and then talking back. A smile lit over Chad's face.

"Somebody is in a good mood today," Lucy commented, once she had walked over to him.

Chad looked at her. "My queen," he greeted her, his eyes fixed on her for a few long moments before he blinked and looked away, a slight blush covering his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I s-shouldn't be…" he trailer off.

"Staring?" Lucy provided.

"Yes," he mumbled, embarrassed. "That."

Lucy chuckled. "It's alright; I have heard from many people that I look good today," she pointed towards her brown gown. (**A/N**: Link in the profile). She paused for a second, "Thank you, by the way."

Chad looked confused. "For what?"

"For thinking that I look good."

"But I didn't say that."

"You didn't, but your expressions were clear enough." Lucy told him, a smile playing on her lips as she flicked back her curls. "Although I would prefer if you would actually say it."

Chad looked away, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Lucy laughed. "I was joking, Chad. Relax!"

"Umm, I have work to do so please excuse me, milady," Chad said quickly, as he walked away.

"No you don't," Lucy said, stepping out of the canopy as she followed him.

"You wouldn't know about my work," he said, walking ahead.

"You're lying again," Lucy said, walking as fast as she could in her gown. "And would you please slow down?"

"Why?"

"Stop, okay?"

"Is that an order?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Depends."

Chad stopped and turned around to face her. "Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Lucy asked, coming to a stop before him.

"Treat me so nicely."

"You say as if that is a bad thing."

"For me it is," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked him. "What is your problem?"

"What is yours?" he asked, his eyes suddenly filled with rage.

Lucy blinked, startled.

"Ever since we met in the stables all you've done is try and get into my life when I _don't_ want to let you in. All you've been doing is trying to make me talk about my life when I _don't_ want to talk about it. Can't you see that I'm _not_ interested in talking?" He stared at her. "What do you want?"

She stared back, still surprised at his sudden outburst. Then in a low voice she replied, "I want to help you."

"I don't want your help. I can handle myself pretty well, thank you."

"I don't see you handling yourself well," Lucy commented.

"I don't see why you are so interested," he took a step forward, spreading his arms wide in frustration. "Do you want some more gossips so you can sit in that extravagant palace of yours and make fun of me?"

"Make _fun_ of you?" Lucy asked, "Why would I do that?"

"As if you don't know."

"I don't."

"I don't need your help," he repeated with a sigh. "So don't create more problems in my life, alright?"

"I'm not –"

"You are." He took a deep breath, his hands balling into fists. "I'm sorry I'm being rude. I don't mean to insult you, my queen, but please, just… just stay away from me."

"Chad –"

"I don't want to talk to you," he shook a bit.

"Chad –"

"Go _away_!" he said harshly.

Lucy looked at him for a moment, hurt clear in her eyes. "Fine."

And with that, the Valiant Queen turned on her heels and walked away.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Edmund was pacing back and forth; far enough from the canopy where the wedding was taking place such that he could see what was going on inside but no one could see him.

Not that anyone would.

Everyone was more interested in watching the groom, who was standing at the altar now and at the bride who was now entering, walking slowly on the red carpet towards Alfred, holding her father's arm.

Edmund paused to look at her.

Even from far away he could tell that she looked beautiful. Her white dress was simple and elegant at the same time. Her hair was tied up and there was something with pearls in it – a band, perhaps. (**A/N**: Link in the profile). He glimpsed her face for a moment or two before she turned away. She looked happy, her pink lips curved into a smile and her eyes… well, he couldn't see it in that detail, but he assumed that they were twinkling with excitement.

Edmund smiled slightly.

She was walking down the aisle now.

Towards Alfred.

Away from him.

And Edmund turned away, resuming his pacing, only this time he did not turn to look back at the wedding.

He sighed, stopping, his eyes fixed on the trees, the green leaves swaying due to the slight breeze, looking all too lovely beneath the blue sky.

"What are you doing here, Ed?"

Edmund closed his eyes, smiling. He should have known this was coming. "Nothing, Pete," he replied.

"How come you are not at the wedding?" Peter asked, coming over to stand next to him.

Edmund shrugged. "Didn't feel like it. Besides, no one is missing me."

"True."

Edmund chuckled. "How did you find me?"

"Su mentioned that she didn't see you anywhere, and well, you weren't hard to find once I started looking."

"You always find me." Edmund turned around to face his brother.

Peter smiled. "And I always know when something is wrong."

Edmund's smile faltered.

"What is it, Ed?"

"Nothing."

Peter thought for a moment. "Alright, you have two options."

Edmund looked at him, confused. "And what are they?"

"One: you could simply tell me what's wrong," Peter told him. "And two: I beat you up and _then_ you tell me what's wrong."

Edmund smiled. "Is there any option where I _don't_ tell you what is wrong?"

"No."

"Damn."

Peter chuckled.

Edmund looked at the wedding. Alfred and Estella were standing next to each other now. They would probably be saying their vows any minute.

Peter followed his gaze. "Ed?"

Edmund sighed. "I have been an idiot."

"I've been telling you that since you were five."

Edmund laughed. "I wish I had listened to you back then."

"And what good would that have done?"

"Nothing, I suppose."

The two brothers stood silently for a while, their eyes fixed on the event going on.

"Edmund Pevensie," Peter spoke up, a bit impatient now. "Would you mind telling me why you think you are an idiot?"

"Because I have been running away. I knew there was something but I avoided it," Edmund sighed. "And now, it is too late."

Peter looked at him before nodding. "That makes perfect sense," he said sarcastically.

Edmund chuckled, shaking his head.

Silence again.

"I think I have treated Estella pretty badly," Edmund said.

"You _think_?" Peter asked, a smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"I wouldn't use the word 'hate'."

"Yeah, me neither," Edmund said. "I don't like the sound of that."

Peter remained quiet. He knew that Edmund would speak up eventually.

"I thought I enjoyed teasing her and annoying her, but now that I think of it, teasing her is one piece of a puzzle," Edmund stated. "And today, when I watched Estella walk out of the palace, I solved the puzzle. That is why I came here."

"What are you talking about?"

Edmund sighed. "All those laughs we shared, all that anger we had for each other, all those childish moments, all those pranks… I thought that was just fun. I viewed it as some form of friendship or some _insane_ enmity, but it was in fact something else."

Peter was looking at him. To Edmund, he still seemed confused.

"And today when I saw her walk out wearing that gown, when I saw that eagerness on her face to get married to Alfred, when I saw those carriages that would take her away to Daelhr, I realized that…" Edmund trailed off.

"What?" Peter questioned.

"I realized that I am in love with Estella."

The silence that followed his words was long and tense. Edmund didn't turn to see his brother's reaction. He simply kept his eyes fixed on the bride far away.

Then a hand grasped the Just King's shoulder and turned him so that he was face to face with the High King.

"What?" Peter asked, his face frozen in shock as he slowly let go of Edmund's shoulder.

"I love Estella."

"If this is a joke –"

"This is not a joke," Edmund said, "I swear."

Peter looked at him for a few moments, his blue eyes searching his. And then –

"Come on," Peter said, turning towards the canopy. "We have to go."

"Where?" Edmund asked, confused.

"We have to stop the wedding."

"_What?_!"

"You heard what I said," Peter told him as he began to move. "Let's go before it's too late."

"Wait," Edmund ran forward and blocked Peter's way. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about stopping the wedding." Peter told him, impatient. "We shouldn't let Estella marry Alfred."

"And why is that?"

Peter looked at him as if he was crazy. "Because _you_ love her, Ed!"

"I do," Edmund nodded. "But I will not stop this wedding."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't make any sense."

"You are not in your right mind at the moment," Peter said, trying to walk past Edmund.

"And you are not thinking this through," Edmund told him, still blocking his way.

"Ed, this wedding is wrong."

"Why?" Edmund questioned, "Just because I love her?"

"Yes."

"So I should just march in and stop it?"

"Yes!"

"And then what?" Edmund asked. "Should I proclaim my love for Estella and marry her instead? Do you think she will want that? And what about Alfred – what is his fault in all of this? He wouldn't deserve the humiliation."

"But you love her," Peter said, seeing sense in what Edmund was saying but still refusing to accept it.

"And that is why I am going to let her go," Edmund said wisely. "Look at her, Pete. She is glowing. She is happy. I cannot break her marriage just because of what I feel for her."

"But if she gets married, you will not be happy."

Edmund smiled. "I'm a big boy," he said, and Peter could detect uncertainty in his voice. "I can handle it."

"... No, you can't."

"Well then, I probably deserve it."

"No, you don't."

"Then I will have to live with it."

"You don't have to."

Edmund shrugged. "Look, stopping this wedding is not right. It is not just. And that is something I cannot let happen."

Peter was quiet for a moment.

So was Edmund.

And in that silence, they heard Alfred say "I do."

Peter looked at him sadly. "You truly love her, I saw it bright and clear in your eyes." He said. "You will not be happy if she is not with you."

"She was never meant to be with me," Edmund said, "Estella loves Alfred. Alfred loves Estella. There was never any Edmund in this story."

And the moment Edmund finished, they heard Estella speak "I do."

Peter glanced at the couple and then at his brother. "This is wrong."

"I wish it were so," Edmund said.

The Just King took a deep breath and turned towards the canopy. Peter followed his gaze.

And even from this distance, they could see it clearly: Alfred wrapped his arm around Estella's waist and planted a kiss on her lips. Estella's hand came to rest on her husband's cheek as she kissed him back. The two parted a moment later, staring in each other's eyes and smiling all the while.

Edmund looked back at Peter with a sigh. "Besides, there is nothing we can do now," he said, pain clear in his voice, "Let's just go back and join the celebrations."

Peter nodded slightly and the two brothers strolled back towards the canopy.

Edmund looked at Peter from the corner of his eye. The High King seemed to be deep in thought, worry etched on his face.

"Come now, Pete," Edmund said, slapping Peter on his arm lightly. "Be happy for Estella. She is your friend, isn't she?"

"I am happy for Estella," Peter replied. "It is _you_ I am worried about."

"Don't be. I'll be fine." Edmund promised.

Peter looked at him. "It won't be easy."

"I never said it would," Edmund said. "But I like challenges. I have been through many hardships Peter; I think I will be able to handle this one too."

"I hope so."

"You are such a pessimist!" Edmund scoffed.

"And you are such an idiot!"

Edmund chuckled.

A moment of silence passed.

"I will be fine, I promise," Edmund told his brother. "As long as she is happy, I'll be fine – no matter if she is with me or Alfred."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there. Liked it? Hated it?<strong>

**I will update soon, promise!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey ya'all! And here I am with a new chapter, just like I promised. This one was an interesting one to write... I hope you like it. Well read and review!**

**Oh, and thank you to all the reviewers :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs, Narnia is not mine.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

**– – CHAPTER 7 – –**

**.**

"Come now!" Peter laughed. "Stop glaring at me, Isabel!"

"Peter, I told you not to give so much chocolate to Irene and yet –"

"But she likes chocolate." the High King whined.

Lucy chuckled as she watched her brother and his wife argue lovingly over such small, silly things. It was nothing new – but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Irene sat on a chair nearby, still eating a small bar of chocolate Peter had given her.

"She is just a child," Isabel protested. "And too much chocolate is not good for her."

"Chocolate is good for everyone!"

"You're hopeless."

"All men are," Lucy winked.

"That is so sexist, Lu," Edmund said, coming over to stand next to her.

"It is the truth."

"Women are stupid." Edmund retorted.

"They are not," Isabel said.

"Are."

"Are not!"

"What do you say about this, Peter?" Edmund asked.

Peter glanced at Isabel. "Look, I'm not going to comment. She might kill me in sleep if I offend her!"

"Peter!" Isabel smacked her husband's arm playfully, trying to look hurt. "Fine, I will just not bother you any more. Feel free to share your _opinions_ with Edmund."

A small smile playing on her lips, Isabel picked Irene and walked away.

Edmund laughed. "_Women_ – you cannot hate them and you cannot love them!"

"True." Peter agreed, his blue eyes on her wife who was now talking to her friend. It was obvious that he was admiring her hair that was tied in a bun and how she looked in that golden strapless gown. (**A/N:** link in the profile)

Edmund ducked his head for a moment. Lucy thought she saw a strange sort of seriousness flash through his face.

This wasn't the first time.

She frowned. "Are you alright, Ed?"

"Yes," Edmund looked up. "Why do you ask?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. You seem… _down_ this evening."

Edmund shared a glance with Peter before looking back at the Valiant Queen. "I just… have a slight headache." He replied, his voice smooth. "I'll be fine."

"Oh." Lucy nodded, not entirely convinced.

"Well, what about you?" Edmund asked. "You seem distracted too."

"How come?"

"Well, I have noticed you looking around sadly."

"So have I," Peter stated, staring at his sister intently. "Is all well?"

"Yeah."

Lucy tried to look calm. She didn't want anyone to know that she was upset because of Chad. Peter would be angry and Edmund wouldn't be very happy too.

Besides, she shouldn't even think about Chad – he was just someone who preferred to stay alone, and there wasn't much Lucy could do about it. But… she really wanted to know why he was so sad. She didn't want anyone to be sad.

Peter and Edmund just looked at her, not buying her words.

_See, this is the problem in being close with your family_, she thought, _they always know when something is wrong and when you're lying._

Lucy sighed. "Look I am just sad that Estella would leave today. I am going to miss her."

Well, this was not a lie at least. Estella was really a good friend and Lucy would miss her.

Lucy saw Peter glance at Edmund from the corner of his eyes. The Just King simply stared at the ground, trying to look nonchalant. Lucy frowned.

"Is there something I should know?" she asked.

Peter and Edmund looked at each other again.

Finally Edmund sighed. "Yes," he said in a defeated voice, "I know I told you and everyone otherwise but…"

"But?"

"But you look fat, Lu," Edmund said. "You really need to stop eating before you turn into a hippopotamus!"

Peter laughed.

"I am not fat, Edmund!" Lucy argued.

"_Poor_ girl has got misconceptions," Edmund said sadly.

Lucy growled, and then unable to control herself, laughed. This was so typical – she should have expected this: Edmund and his crazy jokes.

Edmund chuckled too. "Did you seriously think that I was sad about something?"

"My bad," Lucy rolled her eyes. "You must be happy today that Estella is leaving and she won't be here to play pranks on you anymore."

Edmund smiled slowly. "Exactly."

"She is a tough match for you," Lucy stated.

"Is not," Edmund shook his head. "I am way better than her."

"Some of her pranks were quite interesting, Ed," Peter joined in too.

And while Edmund went on about how he was more creative than Estella, Lucy felt someone behind her. She turned and looked questioningly at the servant.

He bowed and held out a piece of paper. "This is for you, my queen."

"Who is it from?" she asked softly.

"I do not know."

Confused, Lucy took the paper and thanked him. Turning back, she unfolded the paper and started reading the short note:

_My Queen Lucy,_

_I know it would be inappropriate if I were to talk to you during the event in front of everybody, so would you please be kind enough to meet me by the lake?  
>You have every right to decline, but I shall wait for you nonetheless.<em>

_Chad._

Lucy frowned as she folded the paper.

She clearly did not understand Chad. One minute he would tell her to leave him alone and the next he would ask to meet her.

What did he want now?

Should she go?

"Who is it from?"

Lucy blinked and looked up at Peter who was staring at her intently.

"Umm," she tried to think of a reply. "No one."

_Genius_.

Edmund snorted. "Right."

"It's from a… friend."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Which friend?"

"Would you give it a break?" Lucy scoffed. "I'm not going to run away with someone, alright?"

Peter blinked. "It was just a question."

"I know."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "If this is from a boy then for _his_ sake, I expect you will not do anything you shouldn't," he said. "Or Peter would chop off his head."

"I know." Lucy said. "And I am not going to do anything I shouldn't. A little trust would be good."

"I trust you," Peter said.

"Good," Lucy replied, "Now, if you will excuse me."

With that, she swiftly walked around the tent, waving and smiling at her friends and when she was sure that her brothers were not looking, she slipped out of the tent and walked into the gardens, towards the lake.

For Chad's sake, she couldn't let Peter or Edmund know – they would not understand. Peter was too over-protective and Edmund was too, even though his style was quite different than Peter's.

They _would_ understand, come to think of it, but they would need an explanation and that would take a long time, well long enough for the event to end.

Besides, it was nothing like _that_! She was not doing anything wrong. She would just go and see why he wanted to meet her now.

Lucy walked through the bushes and into the small clearing by the small lake. The water rippled due to the slight breeze. Autumn leaves rained down on Chad, who was sitting on a huge tree trunk, who stood up when he noticed Lucy.

"M-my queen," he inclined his head.

Lucy nodded, her arms folded over her chest, refusing to say anything.

"I didn't think you would come after…" he trailed off.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked, her voice firm but not unkind.

"I want to apologize," he said, his green eyes sincere as he took a few steps towards her. "I shouldn't have said all that and I was extremely rude."

"You were," Lucy agreed.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Lucy looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding. He really seemed to regret his words.

He smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she paused. "I must admit, you're one interesting person."

"Am I?"

"You are so secretive."

"And that makes you curious." he guessed.

Lucy nodded.

"I'm sorry that I stress you out," he said.

"You don't stress me out. You just make me wonder… I don't think that is a crime so you shouldn't apologize."

He smiled, his eyes moving around the small clearing until they came to rest on the huge tree trunk. "I would have asked you to sit down but," he pointed at her, "I don't think you would want to ruin your dress."

Lucy simply walked over to the trunk and took a seat.

Chad raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a few wrinkles, no harm done," she shrugged.

"_No_ harm done?" he asked incredulously. "Most ladies would _freak_ out if their dress got ruined in any _slightest, tiniest_ way!"

Lucy laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

"But I guess you are not one of those normal ladies," Chad stated.

"Are you indirectly calling me abnormal?" Lucy pouted.

His eyes widened. "No, I am not! Please –"

"Don't apologize," she waved her hand carelessly. "I'm just joking."

"Oh."

"You get worried pretty easily," Lucy commented.

"Lessons of life."

"What does that mean?"

Chad shrugged, sitting down cross-legged on the ground before her.

"And there you go again with your mysteriousness!"

"I just am not the friendly type," he stated.

"It is quite obvious," Lucy said, leaning forward. "Though I wonder why?"

"Making friends and talking to them about my life is not the number one priority in my life."

"Then what is?"

He looked away. "… I don't know."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I suppose I am," he chuckled darkly. "No wonder no one trusts me… well, not anymore."

"It is honesty that buys you trust."

"In some places, honestly would just kill."

Lucy frowned.

Chad shook his head. "I guess you have to go back now," he said, getting on his feet.

"Do I?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I am sure you wouldn't want to miss the wedding."

"I didn't miss it; Alfred and Estella are happily married now." Lucy said, standing up. "For a second I thought you were enjoying talking to me, but I guess I am boring that you are so eager to part."

"No," Chad said quickly. "You're not boring, my queen. I just thought that it is quite inappropriate, this meeting."

"I can talk to anyone I want," Lucy stated.

Chad looked at her for a moment. "I wish I could say that," he spread his arms and took a few short steps back. "Talking to anyone I want, saying whatever I want, doing whatever I want. That would be total freedom, rig –"

He stumbled over a rock and fell.

"Oh my!" Lucy exclaimed, amused by the expression of irritation and embarrassment on Chad's face as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I guess freedom isn't for me," he said, a note of sadness in his voice. Then he glanced down on his now ruined tunic. "More clothes to wash – a dream come true!" his green eyes then met hers and she could see humor in them.

"It must be your lucky day," Lucy stated, trying in vain to hold back her giggles.

Chad shook his head and then, to Lucy's surprise, laughed.

It was a simple sound – the sound of his laughter – and yet it was captivating. It fit: the laughter on his face, the air of easiness around him, the twinkle in his deep green eyes and Lucy thought that that was how he should be. At that moment, Chad looked his age and not like a boy who had grown up too fast.

"I guess I will have to change this shirt now," he said, standing up. "It is covered in mud."

"You will," she agreed.

He groaned. "Another walk down to the servant's quarters!"

"I could accompany you if you want," Lucy offered.

He blinked. "You, your highness?"

"Me."

"That would not be right," he said.

The Valiant Queen rolled her eyes. "I told you I don't care." She stopped, "Unless you want me to go away."

"No. Umm…" he hesitated. "I guess you can come if you want to, my queen."

"That would be great."

"I must warn you, it's a walk to the other side of the palace."

Lucy smiled. "It's nothing I haven't done before."

**[][][][][][][][]**

Edmund walked over to stand next to Estella, who was looking around the canopy, a huge smile on her face. He cleared his throat.

"Edmund!" she turned to look at him.

"Wow – this has to be a miracle," he chuckled. "You're actually _happy_ to see me."

Estella laughed; the sound music to his ears. He wondered how he never noticed it before."A miracle, indeed."

"'Stella, I…" he started, looking deep into her eyes. "I wanted to congratulate you. Umm, I wish you and Alfred all the best for your future."

Estella smiled. "Thank you, Edmund."

He shrugged.

"So," she began.

"So?"

"So where were you when I first entered the canopy?" Estella asked.

"I was here," he lied.

"Strange," she frowned. "I didn't see you anywhere."

"You were looking for me while you were walking down the aisle?" Edmund asked, something strange stirring deep within his heart.

Was it _hope_?

Hope about what, that maybe she felt something for him too?

What good would that do? She was married to Alfred now.

But if she did feel that way about him then…

No, he wouldn't think like that. He didn't want to feel that. Because it could never be, the shinning wedding band on her finger was a proof of that.

He didn't want to feel hopeful and then drown in misery when she would go with Alfred.

"Umm, yes," Estella replied.

Edmund blinked and returned to his surroundings. And then he remembered the question he had asked her and the reply he had just heard. The feeling in his heart flared.

"Really?" he asked, hoping his voice did not give away what he was feeling.

"When I walked down the aisle, I looked around for everyone I knew – you know just to look at them before I got married. Silly, really," Estella smiled sheepishly, "But I just wanted to see all my friends before I looked at Alfred…"

He hated the way she said Alfred's name. Yes, he did.

But the feeling – he refused to call it hope – slowed down. A part of him was thankful for that.

The other part of him was angry because he was feeling disappointed. He should _not_ feel disappointed!

Gosh, he just realized he was in love and he totally hated it so far!

"… And well, I didn't find you anywhere," Estella finished, unaware of his train of thought.

"I was standing at the back," Edmund lied again. "It must have been hard to spot me."

"Perhaps."

"Besides, we aren't even friends," Edmund told her.

"Oh right, I remember. We are _archenemies_." She winked.

"Exactly," he couldn't help but grin.

The two stood quietly for a few minutes, Estella looking around happily and Edmund occasionally looking at Estella from the corner of his eyes.

"So…" Estella began.

"So?" Edmund questioned.

"No comments about how hideous I look or how much I smell?" She asked, turning to stare at him with those chocolate eyes of hers.

Edmund chuckled. "I thought that since it is your wedding day, I should be nice and not speak my mind," he said. "But since you are so eager to hear my comments, I will say that you –"

"No, please don't!" Estella said, placing two of her fingers on his lips, stopping him in mid-sentence. "Continue to be nice and keep your thoughts to yourself!"

Edmund was frozen. Her skin on his lips. His heart was beating wildly. And he liked it.

_I hate being in love_, he thought. "I am doing that," he whispered, his lips moving on her skin as he spoke, "Keeping my thoughts to myself."

She quickly pulled back her hand. "Good."

"But, I must say," he said, eager to move on with the conversation before he lost himself in his thoughts, "You do look stunning today."

"Thank you," she smiled.

He shrugged.

A lapse in conversation.

"So," she began for the third time and laughed at that realization.

"Let's not break the pattern today," he chuckled, "So?"

"_So_," she continued, grinning, "How come you are standing here with me and not flirting with the young ladies like you usually do?"

"How do you know that I usually flirt with the ladies?"

"I've seen you doing so at parties."

"You notice me at parties too," he grinned. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you had a crush on me."

He was teasing her, obviously – but as he said the words, he couldn't help but wish that they were true.

Her eyes widened. "No, I didn't!" she exclaimed, "Especially not after how you targeted me for _all_ your pranks."

"Not all of them."

"Well, most of them then."

"So, are you saying that I if I had treated you well, you would have developed a thing for me?"

"I… I didn't say that."

"But you meant it."

"Someone sounds _eager_," she stated.

"Believe me, you're not that beautiful," he said.

"Beauty is that all you look for in a woman?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "But you don't have any of the traits I look for in a woman." _You have all of them_, he admitted to himself.

"I'm glad," she said, rolling her eyes.

"'Stella," he said after a moment of silence.

"I told you not to call me that."

"I told you I liked it."

"You're ruining my name."

"I'm making it better."

She rolled her eyes. "What?"

He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?"

She blinked in surprise before placing her hand in his. "Sure."

And just as they were about to step forward –

"Estella" Alfred walked towards them, his hand outstretched.

Edmund knew within a second that Alfred had come to ask Estella for a dance too.

"Sorry Alfred," the Just King said when the groom was close enough. "But this dance is mine."

Alfred blinked. "Pardon?"

"I asked her first," Edmund said, putting on a small smile on his face. "And she agreed."

"Ah," he nodded. "I see."

"Alfred," Estella murmured softly.

Edmund's smile faltered.

She loved Alfred. She must want to dance with him. Why was he forcing her into this dance? He shouldn't.

"If you want to dance with Alfred," Edmund offered to Estella, letting go of her hand. "You can."

"No, it's alright," Estella replied. "Besides, I'm sure I can have many dances with Alfred later on. Is that right?"

Edmund hated the way she was looking at her husband. He shouldn't. Alfred was her husband, for goodness sake!

"Of course, dear," Alfred replied.

Estella blushed.

"Let's go then," Edmund ground out, trying his best to sound polite as he led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Why didn't you just drag me to the dance floor like the last time?" she asked once they had started swaying to the music. "Why ask me?"

"I told you I'm trying to be nice," he told her.

"Can I ask why?"

"You can." The corners of his mouth twitched.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know."

"I know what?"

"Don't you know what I want to ask you?"

"Do I look like a psychic to you?" He asked.

"Edmund!" She growled in irritation.

He laughed.

"You're so annoying." she accused.

"You're the one who doesn't know how to ask a question," he was amused now.

She took a deep breath. "Fine," she smiled politely. "Could you please tell me, _oh Just One_, why are you being so nice today?"

He chuckled at her words. "I just feel like it."

Estella gave him a flat look.

"What?" he asked.

"You feel like it?"

"Yeah."

"Where was this feeling in the past year?" she asked incredulously.

He laughed. "I don't know, buried deep down I suppose."

"I wish it had come out sooner," she muttered.

"Me too, 'Stella, me too," he said, thought there was a strange edge to his voice, as if he was referring to something else.

She looked at him questioningly.

He shook his head lightly and twirled her around, remaining quiet.

"So," Edmund said, after dancing in silence for a couple of minutes. "Are you happy today?"

"I am," she replied, smiling widely. "I'm the happiest girl in the world!"

"I don't get it," Edmund said. "What is so happy about getting married?"

"You get to spend the rest of your life with someone you love. Marriage binds you to him or her and then the two of you become one." She paused to look at him. "You won't get it."

"Why won't I get it?"

"Because you're not in love with anyone," she stated.

Edmund just stared at her, not knowing what to say to that at first. Then – "I'm not." It came out _not_ the way he wanted it to.

Estella raised an eyebrow at his tone. "Are you asking me that?"

"No," Edmund replied. "I'm telling you."

"It sounded like a question," she told him.

"You must have been mistaken."

"Doubt it."

"I'm pretty sure it is." Edmund told her. "Besides, if I were in love I would have been dancing with _her_ and not _you_."

"You're right," Estella said, looking deep in his eyes.

"Always am."

Estella rolled her eyes. "Complimenting you should be declared a crime," she said, "It makes your already big head bigger!"

Edmund chuckled. "You're just jealous that you're not as good as me."

"Keep dreaming, Edmund!"

"Whatever, 'Stella!" He grinned. "Besides, would you prefer someone with a handsome, well-built body and a miniature head?"

"What makes you think your body is handsome?"

"All women of Narnia believe so," he told her, his tone boasting.

"All women of Narnia have always considered the High King Peter to be the most handsome amongst you three," she told me.

"Including you?"

Estella blushed a little. "He is indeed good looking," she admitted. "But I admire him for his personality. King Peter is a great friend."

"Well, he is no longer the most eligible bachelor of Narnia," Edmund reminded her. "I am."

"That is because he is married."

"But women still drool over him," the Just King shrugged, "So, it isn't about one being single or committed."

Estella rolled her eyes. "I still think that you have got some serious misconceptions about your '_handsome'_ body."

"That is because you have not seen it," Edmund winked. "Ask the women who have."

"And why would I do that?"

"Curiosity, my love."

My love. He just called her that, and it felt good – even though this was in a different context at the moment.

She blinked. "I think I'm better off without knowing about your body."

"Your loss," Edmund shrugged.

"Are you trying to lure me into asking you to show me your body?"

"Do you really think I would strip down if you asked me?" Edmund retorted.

"You might."

"You wish."

"You _might_."

"You can try," he challenged, smirking.

"Big headed creep," she shot.

"Would you prefer someone with a handsome, well-built body and a miniature head instead?" he repeated his query.

"I think my preferences do not matter any longer."

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because I think I prefer Alfred," she said, "And I like him the way he is – same body, same head, same person."

Edmund's smile faltered. Before he could come up with a reply, the song came to an end and they stopped dancing.

"Edmund," Estella said. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this dance, for the pranks, for keeping me busy," she counted, "being my friend – _oops_, archenemy, I mean."

"And you too, 'Stella."

She smiled.

"And congratulations once again," he said.

"Thank you."

"I'm sure Alfred will want to dance with you now," Edmund said, looking at the groom who was standing at the edge of the dance floor, staring at them.

"I suppose."

"Good evening, 'Stella," Edmund said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

Then he let go of it and walked away, not looking back, his heart heavy with millions of emotions. Pain, love, happiness, sadness, amusement, hatred, longing, humor, jealousy, more pain…

Yes, he hated being in love.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really have anything to say, so, until next time and:<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! How are you all? So, here I am with the next chapter?**

**Gosh even I felt so bad doing this to Edmund. Like seriously. While writing Fate Or Destiny, I never felt so bad when I let bad things happen to Peter and Isabel (who is my favorite couple till now) because I knew what was going to happen to them in the end. And even though I know what I want to do with Edmund, I still feel soooo bad about doing this to him. Sorry, Ed! =p**

**Anyways, thank you to all the reviewers. You all truly make my day!**

**Go on, read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 8 – –**

**.**

"My room is that way," Chad said, pointing. "I share it with Brad."

He and Lucy were walking in the deserted servants chambers.

"Why is no one here?" she asked.

"Everyone is busy with the wedding reception and the feast."

"Oh, right."

Chad opened the door to a small room and stepped aside.

Smiling at his manners, Lucy stepped in looking around the room with interest. Half of the place was pretty tidy with the bed made and a packed bag lying on the floor. The other half was a mess, to put it simply – scattered clothes and the bed unmade.

"It looks like a storm hit this room!" Lucy chuckled.

"That is all Brad's mess," Chad said, "He is not the most organized person."

"I can guess," Lucy said, looking at his side of the room, "Unlike you."

"Please have a seat," he pointed to the bed, "I know it is not what you are used to –"

"It's alright," Lucy said, sitting down. "I don't understand why you think I love extravagance."

"You live in a palace."

"Yes and I love it," she nodded in agreement, "But that does not mean that I cannot live in simpler, smaller places."

"Forgive me," Chad mumbled, walking over to the bag and opening it.

"It's alright," she said. "People usually have misconceptions about the royalty."

"Not about you, they don't. Everyone knows that the monarchs of Narnia are the most down to earth people."

"Everyone knows, and you don't?"

He shrugged, frowning as he looked for a fresh tunic in his bag.

"It seems to me that you had packed up all your belongings," Lucy noted.

"Aye," he said, pulling out a blue tunic whose color seemed to have faded.

"Can't wait to go home?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "No."

Chad's green eyes moved from her to around the room before he walked behind Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I have to change," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh, right," Lucy nodded, looking away.

A lapse in conversation, in which she heard the rustle of cloth as he took off his tunic.

"So," Lucy began, hoping to evade the sudden awkwardness she was feeling. "Are you happy at last that you're going back to Daelhr?"

"As happy as I could be."

There was a hint of darkness behind his words, but Lucy wondered if she had imagined it. She frowned and turned around to look at him, forgetting that he was changing.

She started at him wide-eyed, her hands over her mouth.

His back was towards her. And above all the muscles he had, no doubt due to his hard work, were two long scars – healed, yes, but painful even to look at.

She took a step forward and her foot caught in the small pile of clothes that belonged to Brad. She stumbled, an involuntary gasp leaving her mouth as she fell forward. She closed her eyes tightly.

Strong arms took hold of her waist, keeping her from falling and Lucy rested her hands on warm skin that she instinctively knew belonged to his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Chad murmured, his voice coming from really close.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy opened her eyes, only to look into his. "Yes," she breathed. "I slipped."

Chad nodded, slowly letting go of her waist.

Her hands moved from his shoulders to his bare chest as he stepped back and then she quickly removed them once she was sure that she would not fall again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome." He replied, fumbling with the piece of clothing in his hand for a few moments, and then he quickly slipped it over his head.

"You… you're hurt," Lucy said, the horror she felt returning.

"Was," he replied shortly. "This is an old injury."

"How old?"

He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "I was younger when I got it."

"How did you get it?"

"Why the curiosity?" he asked.

She remained quiet, looking at him with her intelligent eyes.

"I got it because of my own foolishness, perhaps," he answered, chuckling.

"How come?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing, just a joke."

"What a serious joke," she commented.

"I told you I was younger and stupid too," Chad said, "After I got hurt, Kayla –" And he stopped, not speaking any more, just staring at her blankly.

"Who is Kayla?" Lucy asked in a low voice.

Chad turned away from her, picking up his dirty tunic and folding it.

"I think we should head back," he said, shoving the piece of clothing into his bag. "People might start thinking you were kidnapped if you stay away for long."

She nodded in agreement and the two headed out.

"So Chad," Lucy began, "Did you like your stay here?"

"It was good."

"And the place?"

"It is a beautiful city," he replied. "Better than Daelhr."

"But I thought you loved Daelhr."

"I missed Daelhr." A pause. "Still do."

"If you find this city better than Daelhr, why do you miss it so much?"

"It doesn't matter what I find better or not, I have to be in Daelhr."

"Why?"

"I told you," he glanced at her. "I have duties."

"I told you," she retorted. "That I didn't get it."

"I didn't expect you to."

A pause.

"You didn't answer my question," Lucy said.

"Which one?"

"Who is Kayla?"

He was quiet. "I have been more open with you than I am with anybody," he finally said. "Perhaps this is another reason I wish to leave soon."

Lucy looked at him, confused.

"I find it easy to talk to you and… and I want to tell you everything," he was finding it difficult to speak. "But I can't. I _shouldn't_."

"Why not?"

"Because it is not your burden, it is mine. And I-I…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "I just can't wait until the reception is over and we leave. I think I have stayed away from home for way too long."

They were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Do you live in the servant quarters of Alfred's mansion in Daelhr?"

"No," he said, looking far away and she knew that he didn't want to talk about his personal life anymore.

The sound of music and chatter reached their ears and they knew that they were close to the tent now. And sure enough, a minute later, they could see it – the beautiful canopy where Alfred and Estella had tied the knot.

"I guess I will go and see if there is some work for me to do," Chad said, coming to a stop near the entrance to the tent. "I'm sure there is."

"Alright," Lucy smiled. "And thank you for talking to me. It means a lot since you don't talk to anybody else, even if you didn't answer all my questions."

"Some questions I don't know the answer of," he sighed. "And some I don't want to answer."

"I can see."

"_Kayla_," he hesitated for a short moment, "is someone very important to me."

Lucy nodded, knowing that he will not say more, no matter how much she press him for it.

"Thank you, my queen," Chad said, bowing.

"Will you still not call me by my name?" she asked, slightly irritated at the formality.

He looked up, a smile on his face. "No, milady."

"It has been a pleasure meeting you and talking to you, Chad."

"The pleasure is all mine," he inclined his head in respect.

Slowly, Lucy reached out and took his hand in hers.

Chad's eyes moved from Lucy's face to their hands and back, startled.

Lucy smiled. "Goodbye, Chad," she squeezed his hand lightly before letting it go and walking away.

Chad stood there for a few moments, shocked at the sudden touch, watching the beautiful young queen walk away before the cruel reality returned to him and he sighed, turning around and walking back to his work.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Edmund let out a shaky breath, wanting it all to be over so he could go back to the palace and sleep or work or eat or do anything but this, because _this_ was extremely painful. Standing near the huge carriage, watching Estella bid goodbye to everyone… it made his heart hurt.

He sighed, his eyes fixed on the young bride as she hugged her father tightly, saying something to him and smiling, a tear rolling down her cheek. Edmund felt this urge to go and brush away that tear. He did not want to see her cry – it didn't suit her.

The urge was so strong that he almost took a step forward, his hand reaching out.

_Almost_.

He clenched his fists tightly.

"Are you alright?" Peter, who was standing next to him, whispered.

"Never better," Edmund muttered, sarcasm lacing his words.

Peter looked at him in sympathy. "You can go back to the palace if you want to."

"No."

"But –"

"No."

Edmund's tone left no room for arguments and Peter didn't bother him again. He would glance at him occasionally though.

_What does he expect?_ Edmund wondered. _That I will dash down to Estella and kiss her, announcing the love I have for her in front of the entire world?_

Estella hugged Susan goodbye, then Lucy, then Isabel. Even Irene kissed the bride lightly on her cheek and then hugged Isabel tightly, blushing. That made Edmund chuckle. Irene was so adorable.

Then Estella walked over to Peter. "Goodbye, my king," she said, smiling.

"Goodbye," Peter replied. "We all will miss you."

"Me too."

"Well, you can always visit us whenever you want," Peter told her.

"Thank you," she replied. "And I hope everyone will keep in touch with me via letters."

"Sure," Peter said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

Estella smiled and turned to Edmund next.

"Well, this is goodbye," she said.

"Don't go." The words just left the Just King's mouth.

Peter stiffened next to him, looking at his younger brother incredulously.

Estella blinked in surprise.

"Don't go," Edmund repeated, and then forced a grin. "Daelhr is going to be very boring because no one there would play pranks on you!"

Estella laughed. "_Peace_ at last, I couldn't be happier."

"Alright," Edmund shrugged. "Don't tell me you miss me later on, 'Stella."

She pouted. "Fine," A pause, "You're going to have to find a new _toy_ for your practical jokes."

"I have many people in mind, don't worry."

"Great then," Estella said. "I guess it's time for me to go."

Hesitantly, Edmund raised his hand and slowly, lightly, caressed her cheek. "Goodbye, 'Stella," he managed to croak; trying his best to hide the pain he was feeling.

Something in his voice must have shown for Estella looked at him with wonder before cupping his cheek with her palm. Her skin was warm and her touch soft. Edmund found himself leaning into her touch.

"Goodbye," she murmured, before slowly removing her hand and walking away with a small smile on her face.

Edmund didn't see her meet with Caspian and a few other friends of hers. His eyes were still fixed on the point where she had been, his mind still trying to work proper, his heart mourning his loss…

Peter placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with worried blue eyes.

"I'm fine." Edmund nodded slightly, shrugging away his hand as he looked up to see Estella getting into the carriage followed by Alfred, who closed the door after getting in.

She looked out the small window of the carriage, smiling, waving and then the carriage moved forward.

Edmund's heart ached.

He wanted to run forward and stop her.

He wanted to yell out her name and tell her to come back.

But he couldn't.

The smile on her face, the happiness in her warm brown eyes, and the laughter on her beautiful pink lips… she was happy, and he didn't want it otherwise.

Everyone around him raised their hand and waved to her, but he didn't. He was too busy taking in that face.

He knew he would see her in the far future too, but all of a sudden he didn't want to. He _never_ wanted to see her because she would always be Alfred's wife now, never his love. And that would only bring more pain to him.

No, he wished that he never meet her again… even though the mere thought of staying away from her, the mere sight of her going away from him brought him great agony.

Isabel came to stand next to Peter, who wrapped his arm around her. Irene stood by their feet, waving goodbye.

Susan walked over to stand next to Caspian, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing, her eyes wet. She would miss her friend.

_Yuck_. Love.

He had always believed in love. He had always known that what Peter and Isabel, and Caspian and Susan felt for each other was love, but they were destined for each other. He had doubted that anyone in the whole world was destined for him.

Besides, sure love seemed to be beautiful when he looked at these two couples, but he didn't think he could devote himself to anyone in such way.

And now, the realization had hit him – _love_ had hit him at a point where he could do nothing but just helplessly look, while love played with his heart, tearing it inside out.

Love was stupid.

He hated being in love.

Lucy came to stand before him, her eyes on the carriage that had moved away, followed by a few horses ridden by Alfred's servants and was carrying provisions for the journey.

As a brown mare passed before them, Edmund – who was still in the haze of his thoughts – thought that he saw Lucy raise her hand and wave slightly to the servant, who was a young boy with colored eyes. He was looking the Valiant Queen, a strange, ancient expression on his face.

And then the servant's green eyes met his and he blinked, looking away from Edmund.

A part of Edmund's mind wondered what this was all about.

Did they know each other?

Why did the boy look so sad?

What was going on?

Or maybe this was nothing.

Maybe Lucy was just waving.

Maybe the servant was just looking at the Kings and Queens.

In either case, Edmund was too exhausted to think, to ask, to wonder.

He was drained.

Of energy.

Of emotions.

Of everything.

And he turned around and walked away.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"The wedding went well," Isabel commented, combing her hair.

"It did," Peter agreed, coming over to stand behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist. "And you looked stunning."

"Thank you," she smiled, placing down the comb and looking at him through the mirror. "So did you."

He shrugged, planting a small kiss on her shoulder. "Tell me something I don't know."

She laughed, turning around so that she was facing him. "You and your _overly modest_ personality," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving her face forward.

"Ah, well," Peter smiled. "I'm too modest to comment on those."

Isabel chuckled, shaking her head.

"Are you just going to stand here with me like this?" Peter asked after a moment.

"What would you have me do?"

"I don't know, maybe kiss me."

She looked at him, humor in her forest-like eyes. "No."

"No?" he asked, his eyes going wide.

"No," she replied, running her finger on his lips.

"Too bad," Peter said. "I guess, I'll have to kiss you then."

"I guess so too."

Smiling, Peter placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently and pulling her close to him. They parted a few moments later.

"You didn't eat much at dinner," Isabel commented, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I wasn't hungry."

"You seemed… _unhappy_ during the wedding too."

"No, I didn't."

She looked up at him. "Don't lie to me, Peter Pevensie."

He smiled. "Nothing escapes your notice, does it?"

"I think not." She paused. "Is all well?"

"I guess so."

She looked at him for a moment. "Do you want to talk to me about anything?"

He sighed. "… No."

"Alright."

"Besides," Peter shrugged, eager to change the topic. "No one ate much at the dinner; we had so much food at the wedding reception."

"True. Edmund didn't even show up at dinner," Isabel chuckled. "And _that_ is saying something!"

Peter smiled weakly. "Have you seen Edmund?"

"No," Isabel replied. "He must be in his room."

Peter nodded slowly.

They stood in silence for a minute, Isabel looking intently at her husband.

"Why don't you go check on Irene?" Peter asked. "I… will be right back."

Isabel nodded. "Alright."

Peter walked towards the door of their chambers. "Isabel?"

"Yes?"

"… I'll tell you when I feel its right."

She smiled. "I know you will."

With one last smile at her, Peter walked out of his room and headed towards the Just King's chambers.

"Edmund?" he knocked on the door once he was there.

No reply.

"Are you in there?"

Still no reply.

"I'm coming in." Peter said, opening the door and walking in.

The lights in the room were dimmed but there was no one inside. The bed was unmade but empty. Peter checked the wash chambers – no one in sight.

He frowned.

_Where is Edmund, then?_

He thought of the places his younger brother could be in: In the training grounds, in the gardens or gone for a ride.

He decided to check them out. Edmund was going through a tough time and he needed some company – and Peter wanted to be there for his brother.

The High King was about to walk out of the room when he noticed something. Frowning, he bent down and picked up the empty wine bottle from the floor.

Holding the bottle in his hand tightly, Peter stormed out of the room. Half-way down the corridor, he came face-to-face with a staggering Edmund, who had a new bottle of wine in his hand.

"What is this, Ed?" Peter said, holding up the bottle.

"Wine."

"And why are you drinking it?"

Edmund chuckled. "Don't you know?" he slurred. "I'm celebrating _love_."

Peter sighed. "Edmund, you should not drink."

"Peter, you should not expect me to _not_ drink," Edmund said, walking a few steps away from his brother.

"You are no coward." Peter said, "So, don't run away from reality."

"For tonight, I am."

"Edmund, give me that bottle."

"No," the Just King hugged it. "It's mine. You should get your own."

"You're already drunk," Peter accused.

"So?"

"Give me that bottle," he moved forward, his hand held out. "No more."

"Stay back, Pete."

Peter simply walked to his brother and tried to take the bottle from him. Edmund resisted, pulling the bottle back and stumbling.

"Don't Peter!" Edmund wailed, balancing himself by placing his hand on the wall, his other hand clutching the alcohol tightly. "I need this. I'm hurt and I need an escape. Don't you get it?"

"I get it, you're hurt, but you chose to be this way," Peter said. "You could have stopped the wedding."

"And then what?" Edmund shouted. "She would have hated me!"

"Well look around, Ed!" Peter shouted back. "She is not in love with you at the moment too. She is probably enjoying her wedding night in her husband's arms while you are getting yourself drunk!"

"She is not," Edmund hissed and then made a face. "Peter, I did not want to think of that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"But you did."

"You let her go, Ed. It was your choice. You expected this pain and you knew it wouldn't be easy." Peter said, his voice both soft and pleading. "But here you are, giving up in mere _hours_. Please be strong; please be the man I know you are."

Edmund's eyes were filled with hurt. "I love her, Pete."

"I know."

"I love her. I want her. I need her. I…" he trailed off shaking his head. "But she is gone and all I have left is this stupid bottle. So, would you please leave the two of us alone?"

"No, I won't," Peter replied angrily. "And you have your family Edmund and a long life to live ahead –"

"I know I have you all," Edmund said, rolling his eyes. "But at the minute, I just want to drink something that will make me forget my bloody life!"

"What's the point of drinking when you will remember it in the morning?"

Edmund simply turned away and started walking towards his room.

"Ed, listen to –"

"Go away!"

"I will not until you drop that _blasted_ bottle!"

"Fine then," Edmund turned around to look at his brother, "I hope you have a nice time standing here all night."

"I will not let you ruin your life."

"I need this tonight, Pete," Edmund shouted, "Maybe more!"

"I understand you're hurt because you cannot have the woman you love –"

" – thank you so much for reminding me the fact I cannot bring myself to forget," Edmund said, sarcastically.

"I will not let you become a drunk!" Peter shouted.

"I will not," Edmund said angrily, walking over to the door of his chambers. Now leave me alone."

"You cannot guarantee me that," Peter said. "If you forget for one night, you will want to forget every night and every day."

"Just tonight, Peter," Edmund promised. "The pain is too raw."

"Edmund –"

"_Tonight_!" Edmund shouted and stormed into his room, slamming the door on Peter's face when the latter tried to follow.

Peter sighed looking at the closed door and slowly walked back to his own room, greatly disturbed.

He knew Edmund truly loved Estella.

He knew Estella loved Alfred.

He knew Edmund and Estella could never be together.

He knew that this would crush Edmund.

And he didn't want that.

He didn't want Estella to be unhappy. He really wished that she would be happy with Alfred.

But he also wished that Edmund always be with the one he loves.

And this was not possible.

Maybe, maybe someone else was made for Edmund.

Maybe Edmund will fall in love with someone else.

_Maybe_…

Unlikely, yes.

But Peter dared to hope.

_Oh Aslan_, he prayed, _please make things right._

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Hated it?<strong>

**Comments and suggestions are welcome!**

**Until next time folks!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody!**

**Here is the next chapter - And I hate it! Writers block is even worse, I tell you!**

**Anyways, thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Go on, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 9 – –**

**.**

**~ Three Months Later ~**

"Happy birthday, Caspian!" Susan sang, walking into their room and hugging her husband tightly.

"Thank you, dear," Caspian smiled.

"Twenty four," Susan said, pulling away. "You're old!"

He laughed. "Am I?"

"Yes!" she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Am I?" he asked, now getting serious.

Susan laughed. "No, I was only teasing you."

"How very mean of you."

"I am mean, aren't I?"

"More than you can imagine."

"Well," Susan said, leaning forward. "I hope this makes it up for my mean behavior."

With that, she kissed him deeply, her hands buried in his hair.

He kissed her back, his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him, when –

"Party," Susan said, pulling away.

Caspian groaned.

"It's your birthday party," she told him.

"I told you I just wanted a nice dinner with just the two of us."

"Maybe next time."

"Maybe?" he asked.

"Yes, maybe," she said, pulling him with her towards the door. "Let's go now!"

And the two walked down the hallway, talking about pointless things.

"Here is the birthday boy!" Edmund's voice reached them from behind.

Caspian smiled. "Here I am."

"You're growing old." Edmund told him seriously.

"Just because my age is greater than all of you don't make me old," Caspian said.

Edmund looked at him for a moment. "It does," A pause, "Happy birthday, anyway. I wish you all the best in life."

"Thank you," Caspian mumbled and the three started walking towards the hall.

"Speaking of wishes," Susan spoke up. "I got a letter from Estella this morning. She wished you a happy birthday too."

Edmund grew quiet, staring ahead.

"She remembered my birthday?" Caspian seemed surprised.

"Yes she did. And she said she really wanted to be here tonight."

"That is really sweet of her," Caspian said. "So, how is she? I, unlike you, haven't been in touch with her."

"Oh she is very happy," Susan replied. "She goes on and on about how amazing Alfred is and how good it feels to be married to him. The girl is madly in love, I tell you!"

Edmund coughed. "You two are going to spend the entire night walking slowly and talking," he said. "But since I'm in a hurry to reach the food table, I guess I will go faster. See you later."

And the Just King quickly walked away.

Susan frowned. "Is it me or did Edmund sound disturbed due to our talk?"

"He probably was making fun of our lovey-dovey talk as he puts it, in his own way."

"Yes," Susan nodded slightly. "Probably."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Well your parents are occupied tonight and you don't have anyone else to be with," Edmund said to the girl before him in his most manly voice. "And I, well, I'm kind of alone too."

She just looked at him with her big eyes.

"And I was wondering if you want to dance with me," he held out his hand.

She took it without a second choice.

He smiled. "Great then, it will just be you and me tonight."

"Eda dance!" Irene cheered.

Edmund chuckled as he picked up the little girl in his arms. "Yes, sweetie, you and I are going to dance."

And they did. Uncle and niece, laughed, talked and danced on the dance floor for a while before they were disturbed by the High King.

"My turn," Peter walked over to them, taking Irene in his arms.

"But Irene and I were having so much fun," Peter pouted.

"My turn."

"Weren't you dancing with Isabel?"

"I was, but some of her friends called her over."

"Oh."

"You find somebody else to dance with, Ed," Peter told him.

"No thanks."

"No seriously, dance with a woman – any woman, just like you used to before…" the High King trailed off, remembering the morning after Estella's departure.

"_Better?"_

_That was what Peter asked Edmund when he saw his younger brother in the dining room for breakfast the next morning._

"_Not the best I have been," Edmund glanced at Peter. "But, yes, better."_

"_Good."_

_"My head hurts like hell," Edmund groaned, his hand on his head._

_"Your fault."_

_"I guess so."_

_The two sat in silence, waiting for the others to join them._

"_Pete?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry for how I acted last night."_

"_It's alright, Ed. I understand."_

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem," Peter smiled and then frowned when Edmund got up, the jug of juice in his hand. "Where are you going?"_

"_No where," Edmund replied with an evil grin and walked over to Susan's seat._

"_Ed," Peter warned, realizing what Edmund was going to do. "She'll kill you."_

"_C'mon Pete, it will be worth it!"_

"_No more pranks!"_

"_Just because '_someone'_ left doesn't mean I will not joke around anymore," Edmund said. "I wasn't lying when I said I had a few people in mind."_

_Peter rolled his eyes while Edmund poured the juice on Susan's seat._

Edmund had been fine, normal, after that. Sure, he would have minor depression spells once in a while that only Peter would notice, but the Just King was pretty much like what he used to be… except for the Casanova part of him. He rarely talked to women, didn't flirt at all – and while a part of Peter was glad, the other was worried as well.

But Peter had thought that maybe the pain really was too raw, maybe Edmund will move on after some time…

One mustn't abandon hope.

"… Before _her_?" Edmund asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?" Peter asked, trying his best to not mention Estella. Edmund hadn't in the past three months.

Edmund smirked.

"Look, I don't know," Peter shrugged. "But it is my turn to have fun with Irene. See you later."

"Alright," Edmund nodded, stepping aside as Peter walked away with his daughter.

The Just King sighed, looking around. He was standing in the middle of the dance floor with all the lovey-dovey couples surrounding him.

A pang of loneliness.

A memory:

Estella and him dancing on Susan's wedding.

And then on Estella's.

He shook his head slightly, smiling to himself.

He was so _pitiful_!

"Excuse me, King Edmund."

Edmund turned around at the voice to find himself face-to-face with a young woman whom he knew to be some noble's daughter. Garbed in a floor length gown of scarlet color and her hair tied in a loose bun, the woman looked at him with a small smile on her beautiful face. (**A/N:** the link to her picture and to her gown are in the profile.)

"Ah, my lady…" he trailed off. "I'm sorry, but what was your name?"

"It's Adeline, my king."

"Lady Adeline."

"You seem not to have a dance partner, milord," she said, holding out her hand. "So, I was wondering if you would dance with me."

"I was about to move off the dance floor actually," he said, trying to be polite.

"Oh," she said, her gray eyes her moving from his face to her hand in the air, and back. Slowly, she moved her hand, bringing it to her side, disappointment clear on her face.

"But," he said before she could turn away. "I guess _one_ dance will not be so bad."

"_Oh_." She smiled.

"So," he held out her hand. "May I?"

"You may," she placed her hand in his.

"Adeline," he said, once they had started moving to the music. "I've never heard this name before."

"It is not very common."

"What does it mean?"

"It means 'noble'."

"Ah."

"What does 'Edmund' mean, your highness?" she asked.

He blinked. "No one has ever asked me that before."

"There is always a first time."

"True. Edmund means…" he frowned. "I don't know what my name means."

"That won't do."

He looked at her. "It won't?"

She shook her head. "But don't worry, I can help you there."

"You can?"

"I can," She smiled. "Edmund means 'blessed guardian.' It is a beautiful name."

"How do you know?"

"I read it somewhere."

"Well then thank you, Adeline, for enlightening me with the meaning of my name."

"You're most welcome, my king."

"Call me Edmund."

"Edmund."

He smiled.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Lucy was standing next to Caspian, looking around at the decorations and talking to him.

"You're old now," she told him.

"What is with everyone declaring me old today?" the king seemed frustrated.

"Probably because we all love your reaction," the queen laughed.

Caspian shook his head, smiling.

"Did Susan tell you about Estella's letter?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, she did."

Lucy seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Caspian," she began, unsure. "Forget it."

"What is it, Lucy?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

He looked at her, curiously. "… Alright."

"There is a boy and I keep on thinking about him and –"

Caspian's eyes went wide. "_Lucy_!" he whispered urgently. "Do you know that Peter would be really _angry_ if he finds out about this?"

The Valiant queen rolled her eyes. "Would you please listen to me?" she asked, almost laughing. "It is not like _that_."

Caspian looked at her, waiting for more.

"Look, I think there is something wrong in his life and he won't tell me."

"Who is he?"

She paused. "You will not tell anyone about this."

"I won't," he promised.

"His name is Chad," Lucy told him. "And I met him about three months ago. He was one of the servants of Alfred."

"The young grave-looking boy?" Caspian asked.

"You know him?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Not really," the king replied. "Alfred called him for some minor work once in my study."

"Oh."

"What makes you think there is something wrong?"

"The way he talked, the way he acted and the way he looked: alone and sad," Lucy said. "And he has these huge scars on his back that he refused to talk about."

"How do you know that he has scars on his back?"

Lucy blushed a little and then hesitantly recalled the day she had went to the servants chambers with Chad, being careful not to tell him about the part where she was about to fall down and he held her. It was just an accident, but she doubted that Caspian would understand.

"How close did you say the two of you were?" Caspian questioned.

Lucy rolled her eyes again. "We just talked, Caspian. I know my limits, so you can stop being overprotective too."

"Oh," he seemed to be in thought for a moment. "Well, I think that the boy was simply homesick. Maybe he had his family back in Daelhr and he was missing them. One usually feels depressed when they are lonely."

"I don't know about his family; I never asked him." Lucy said. "But you're probably right."

"You don't sound too sure."

"I just don't want anyone to be sad. I mean, look around Caspian," Lucy waved her hands. "Narnia is in peace and everything is just like it should be."

"That is very noble," the king commented. "But I think you are worrying over just a little thing. Still, if you want to know, I can send someone to Daelhr who can tell us more about Chad and his family."

"You mean like spying?"

"In a way, yes."

Lucy was quiet for a while. "That doesn't sound right."

"Or you could write to Estella and she could answer your queries," Caspian suggested. "She is a good friend of yours and Chad works for him, so it won't be hard."

"That sounds better," Lucy said. "But I will see what I will do… I might even drop the matter. Perhaps I _am_ worrying over a silly thing."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"I'm sorry I stepped over your foot," Adeline apologized.

"Four times according to the pain in my toes," Edmund told her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "Let's just say that dance and I have a very strained relationship."

"Well, I hope the two of you make it work out somehow," Edmund said, "It would be sad to not have a lady such as yourself on the dance floor."

"It seems unlikely that this relationship will blossom, but I thank you for your good wishes." She smiled, humor in her eyes. "It is a beautiful night, isn't it?"

He looked around. He was standing in the gardens. Before him was a huge marble fountain, water coming out of the pots and falling down into the small pond. Adeline sat on the small marble wall of the fountain, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes on the twinkling stars that lightened up the dark sky.

"You're beautiful," Edmund murmured.

She moved her eyes from the sky to his face. "Am I?"

He nodded slightly.

"And to how many women have you said it, Edmund?"

"Not many," he replied, honestly, coming over to sit beside her. "That is, however, _not_ the question you should ask."

"Then what is?"

"How many times I have said it _and_ meant it."

"I see," she said, fingering her long beaded necklace. "Well then, how many times have you told a woman that she is beautiful and meant it too?"

He smiled. "Quite few. Most of the times it was to my sisters or to Isabel." He counted, "And Irene of course, which no doubt she is."

"Agreed," She said, "What about the other times?"

"I once said it to a woman I courted for a while. Then I said it to E-_Estella_ on her wedding," he said, leaning forward such that their faces were inches apart. "And now I am saying it to you."

"I'm honored."

"You should be."

She smiled.

"I like your perfume," he told her, slowly taking her hand in his.

"Thank you."

"What smell is it?"

She played with his fingers. "White flowers and vanilla."

"Vanilla," he murmured. "I like that."

"Not many people do."

He remained quiet, taking in the scent. It was different and attractive, yes, but it reminded him of _her_. Vanilla was _her_ favorite perfume too…

He sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't you find it annoying that you can't bring yourself to forget certain things that you so want to forget?"

She was silent for a moment. "No."

He looked at her. "Never?"

"What good forgetting does?"

"What good remembering does?

"Remembering makes you remember – it gives you memories, it makes up life." A pause, "And I'm actually giving you a lecture."

He laughed. "It's good. Go on."

"I don't usually do this," she said, making an abstract gesture with her free hand, "_Talk_."

"You should," he told her. "You're pretty good at it."

She smiled and looked away, placing her free hand in the water. "It's cold."

He touched it with a finger. "No, it isn't," he lied.

"Oh, really?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm."

Adeline splashed the water all over Edmund and he looked at her surprised, his face dripping wet.

"It is not very cold," she stated, her voice an almost perfect imitation of his. "Is it?"

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked, splashing the water over her.

"Don't, Edmund!" she shrieked, running away.

He chased her, his own laughter meeting hers.

Edmund took hold of her wrist and pulled her close to him. "You can't run away after committing such a _sin_!" He teased her, smiling.

"What if I don't want to?"

He blinked, his smile faltering.

Adeline slowly brought her free hand and brushed his hair away from his forehead.

Edmund leaned forward as her hand came to rest on his neck.

Adeline closed her eyes.

He did too.

He could feel her breath on his lips.

And then –

"King Edmund!"

He opened his eyes and stepped back.

Adeline's head snapped in the direction of the voice that was coming from far away, and then she looked back at him, her cheeks pink.

"I-I guess they are looking for y-you," she said in a low voice.

Edmund nodded before saying in a loud voice, "Yes, I'm here!"

About a minute later, a maid walked over to them. "My king," she bowed. "Queen Susan is looking for you. It is time to cut the cake."

"Very well," he said. "I'm coming."

The maid bowed and walked away.

Edmund glanced at Adeline. "So," he said, pointing back towards the palace, "Shall we?"

"Sure."

**[][][][][][][][]**

_Dear Estella,_

_I hope you are well. Everyone here is. Caspian's birthday party was fun and we all missed you a lot._

_Es, I have a small favor to ask from you – and I hope you will not talk to anyone about this. It is crazy really, why I wish to hide it all from everyone, but anyways… there is this servant of yours named Chad. He is a young boy, around my age with green eyes. Do you know him? Can you please tell me all that you know about him? Does he still seem sad?_

_I know you're probably wondering why I am asking you this, but trust me that it is a long story. I will have to tell you whenever we meet next._

_Love,  
>Lucy.<em>

The Valiant Queen put down the quill and stared at the letter.

Sighing, she picked it up and shoved the letter beneath the pile of books on her table.

The letter sounded stupid, even to her.

Besides, what was the point of it all?

If Chad would be in some problem, he would contact her.

They were friends… kind of… especially after their last meeting.

_Right_?

**[][][][][][][][]**

**So, liked it? Hated it?**

**Anyways, I know that many of you are wondering that what is up with Edmund and what is actually going on in his head and what is the reason behind his actions... so I say that all will be clear in due time!**

**I'm almost done with the next chapter that I will post soon and I hope it will answer some of your questions, and raise some new ones ;)**

**Until next time,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody. Here I'm with a speedy update, and well - I don't know why, but I like this chapter! =p But my opinion doesn't matter, yours do. So please please do review!**

**Note: I got lots of PMs and also some of you asked me in the reviews, so those who want to see what Adeline looks like, see the link under the heading of 'Characters' in my profile. The picture is of Emily Blunt, and I think she looks gorgeous there!  
>Those who want to see her red gown (which by the way I love!) open the link under 'Chapter 9'. You might have to click 'go' a couple of times for this link, but it will open up eventually!<strong>

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. I love you all! **

**Now go on, read and enjoy... and review too, please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 10 – –**

**.**

"Edmund seems to like her," Isabel commented, coming over to stand next to her husband on the balcony.

"Hmm," Peter wrapped an arm around his wife, his eyes fixed on Edmund and Adeline who were walking in the gardens, talking and laughing. "You don't seem to like her."

Isabel blinked. "No, it's not that. I like her a lot. Adeline is better than the other noblewomen out there, if you ask me."

"Then what is it?"

"I just think it's too early to decide if Ed likes her."

"Is it?" he asked.

"He met her a _week_ ago at Caspian's birthday."

"Ah, yes," Peter nodded. "But what happened to 'love at first sight'?

Isabel seemed to be in thought for a moment. "Perhaps."

"Didn't that happen to you when you saw me?" Peter asked her, a smile playing on his lips.

"No," Isabel replied. "When I first saw you, you seemed to me an _arrogant_, unwelcoming king."

"That's very sweet," Peter said sarcastically.

"It's the truth."

"Where's Irene?"

"With Susan," Isabel replied. "My one and a half year old daughter is madly in love with dresses!"

Peter laughed. "She is a girl, after all," He said, "Beautiful, sweet, loving and yet crazy in a way."

Isabel smacked his arm lightly. "Don't call your daughter crazy."

"I would never," Peter winked. "That part was meant for _you_!"

Isabel smacked his arm again.

"Great," Peter rolled his eyes. "So, now I'm the innocent husband who gets beaten up by his wife."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Thank you for agreeing to take a walk with me," Edmund said to Adeline.

"You're welcome, Edmund," she said. "Where are we going?"

"I was hoping we could walk in the forest, but…" he trailed off, looking at her one shoulder, floor length purple dress. (**A/N:** link in the profile.)

Adeline glanced down at her dress. "It won't be a problem."

"Let's hope so," Edmund said and walked with her on the small path that led into the woods.

"So, how was your day?"

"Hectic," he replied.

"Well then, let's not talk about work anymore while you're on break," she suggested.

"I like that idea."

"I'm sure you – _oh_!" Adeline stumbled over a branch, falling forward.

Edmund quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, steadying her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she gasped, her face contorted in pain, "My foot got caught in those vines."

"Be careful," Edmund smirked. "I doubt anyone would like it if you returned from the walk in pieces!"

"I will not," she said, pulling away her arm and limping a couple of steps ahead of him.

"Did you mind?" he asked. "It was just a joke."

"No, it's alright," she said, taking a deep breath. "My foot hurts."

Edmund blinked. "You should sit down," he said, holding her by the shoulders and helping her sit on the tree trunk nearby. "And let me have a look."

"I'm fine," she said.

Edmund gave him a look that said 'I-know-you're-lying' and kneeled down before her. Gently, he took her foot in his hands. "Now, where does it hurt?"

"There."

"Here?"

"Yes," she hissed in pain.

Edmund examined her foot. "You twisted your ankle," he said, "It will be fine in some time.."

"Yes, _doctor_ Edmund."

He chuckled, looking up at her. He massaged her foot tenderly, his fingers moving slowly on her silky skin. "Does it still hurt?"

"A bit," she whispered.

Edmund slowly brought his lips to her foot, kissing it lightly. He smiled a little when he heard her gasp. "Does it still hurt?"

"... N-No."

"Good," he said, letting go of her foot and sitting next to her. "So, how was your day?"

"Boring!" she pouted.

"Really?"

"There isn't much to do," she complained. "All the ladies of the court do is sit around and gossip, and now while I enjoy that every once in a _long_ while, I do not like sitting on those comfortable couches sipping my tea and being a chatterbox!"

"Let all that frustration out!" the King cheered.

She looked at him apologetically. "Sorry."

Edmund laughed. "I actually enjoyed your rant."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No," he said. "I'm complementing you."

She didn't look like she believed him.

"Seriously," he told her. "I enjoy watching people rant – it tells you the most about them than anything else. Besides, I love watching different expressions wash over the faces of people."

"That is in interesting hobby," she commented.

"I'm an interesting person."

"Indeed you are," she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You don't mind, do you?"

"…Not at all."

"You know, when I met you last week and you said you had forgotten my name," Adeline said. "I thought that was pretty rude since we had met before… _twice_."

"Well, we had met but never talked much," Edmund said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Besides, it is difficult to remember the names of all the people you meet. And mind you, I do meet lots of people."

"And talking creatures," She reminded him.

"Them too."

"Must be hard, being a king."

"Not really," he said. "I love who I am and what I do."

She smiled, though he couldn't see that.

"So, back to the topic," Edmund said. "I met you the first time when you came to the palace for the tea Susan hosted once, right?"

"More like bumped," Adeline laughed. "You were running away from – what's her name again?"

"Who?"

"Your sister's friend and the daughter of the cloth trader," she frowned. "She married Lord Alfred a few months ago, if I'm not wrong."

Edmund was no more smiling, but she could not see that. "E-Estella," he forced out the word.

"Ah yes, Estella. I haven't really met her but I've heard that she's a nice girl." She looked up. "Why were you running from her, by the way?"

"Because I had played a prank on her," Edmund grinned at the memory.

"Oh."

"And well, since she was running after me with a vase in her hands, it wasn't the best time for introductions."

"True," Adeline agreed with a smile. "And the second time we met at Queen Isabel's birthday dinner."

"It was a short introduction and a shorter conversation," Edmund recalled.

Adeline nodded in agreement.

"Are you feeling better now?" Edmund asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yes."

"Great then," he said, standing up and holding out his hand. "I think we should head back."

"But I was enjoying myself," she said, standing up with his help and leaning against the tree. "And I was looking forward to a walk in the woods with you."

"I have work to do, Adeline," He smiled a little. "We can always come back some other time."

"That would be good," she smiled back.

"Besides, I wouldn't be happy if your ruined that dress of yours," Edmund smirked, "Or even worse: ruined _yourself_."

She pouted. "Just because I stumbled once doesn't mean you get to make fun of me all the time."

"My bad!"

"Yes, it is," she grinned.

"It was fun talking to you, Adeline," Edmund said, placing his arm on a low lying branch as he stood before her. "You are a good escape."

"From what?"

"From life."

She looked into his eyes. "Is that a good thing?"

He looked back. "For me, it is."

With a small smile, she placed her hand on his shoulder, slowly moving it to cup his cheek. "Then I'm glad to be of some help."

Edmund placed his hand atop hers. "I like your eyes."

"I like yours."

He moved his hand, touching her locks, her cheek, and then her lips that parted beneath his fingers. Moving his hand to her neck, he leaned forward, closer to her…

_Snap!_

The branch broke and down fell the Just King.

He looked up, startled, to find his gaze locked in Adeline's – who was mirroring his expression.

A moment of silence.

And then the two burst out laughing.

"Are you alright?" Adeline asked, trying to control her giggles.

"Mortally embarrassed, but alright," He said, standing up. A pause, "I think we really should head back before that tree falls over us."

**[][][][][][][][]**

Edmund walked down the road of the city, a cloak wrapped around him, the hood over his head.

He wanted to be alone. That is why he had told Peter that he was going for a walk. Pete understood, of course, for that he was thankful.

So, he wandered in the streets, markets – using his hood to remain unspotted, looking around at different people and creatures go through with their routines. Buying, bargaining, talking, eating, drinking, playing, laughing, loving…

And in that hustle bustle, he thought. For that was what he desperately needed to do: _think_.

It had been three days since his walk with Adeline. The girl had had trouble walking back; her foot had swollen up by the time they had returned to the gardens of the palace and she winced at every move she made. She had yelped and pulled her foot away when Edmund had touched it.

Edmund had to carry her back in his arms to Professor Cornelius before he could return to his work. The professor had been kind enough to visit the Just King in his study and tell the him that Adeline had sprained her ankle pretty badly and would need a bed rest for a week.

Edmund hadn't seen her since then.

And he wasn't sure if he should or could or _even_ wanted to.

That was the problem on his mind: He was confused.

He loved Estella; there was no doubt about that.

It had been three months, but his heart still ached for her. He still wanted her. He missed her more than anything else. He craved for her company, to see her laugh, to see her angry, to hear her talk… or just to be with her. The palace seemed to haunt him at times, memories playing again and again in his head until he would beg them to stop.

He drank – much to Peter's disapproval – every once in a while, when it would become too much for him to bear.

So he loved Estella.

That was clear, _crystal_ clear. Totally, completely, _absolutely_ clear.

But then what was this, what he was having with Adeline?

Was it friendship? Mere attraction? Love? Or Lust?

It was complicated.

Adeline had this… _charm_, this aura around her that pulled him towards her. And she was an interesting person to talk to. Her expressions, her words, and the way she moved her hands while she talked – it all kept him occupied.

And then there was the fact that she was beautiful. Her gray eyes reminded him of clouds, her pink lips reminded him of rose petals in spring, and her pale skin reminded him of the winter snow…

_She was a walking season-dictionary!_ He thought with a chuckle.

Even after being so different, Adeline in a way reminded him of Estella. The feistiness, the light humor (though Estella's humor could not be called light), the freshness, and even the love for the same perfume…

… So was he spending time with Adeline just because of that?

Yes.

He truly missed Estella. No one could take her place… but leaving that place entirely empty was too painful for him.

And no.

Adeline herself was an intriguing person, and Edmund enjoyed being with her. Like he had said, she was a good escape.

But then what was right and what was wrong?

Loving Estella and still seeing Adeline?

Or seeing Adeline and still loving Estella?

Too absorbed in his thoughts of whether he should meet Adeline or not, the Just King failed to notice the old man walking towards him, his hands full of what seemed to be groceries.

"Oh!"

"Ow!"

Next thing Edmund knew, he was laying on the ground with broken eggs all over and on him. Grumbling, he stood up, looking down at his ruined tunic in disgust.

"Are you blind?" the man asked from behind him, irritated.

Edmund blinked in surprise and then turned to face him. "I'm sorry."

The man looked at him and his eyes went wide. "King Edmund," he said with a bow. "Please forgive me, I didn't know –"

Edmund recognized him immediately and he held up a hand. "The fault was mine," he shook his head. "I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"What are you doing here, milord?"

"I just wanted to go for a walk," he shrugged. "Alone. That is why I left my guards back at the palace."

"Dangerous thing to do."

"Not really," Edmund shrugged. He had his daggers, so if any problem arose, he would be ready for a fight. "I'm sorry for your groceries, Thomas."

"It's alright," Thomas smiled slightly, waving his hand. "I often create a mess too. Estella used to handle all of this so well when she lived here."

"Well then you shouldn't have married her off," Edmund couldn't help but say.

Thomas looked at him. "That is the problem with daughters – they have to leave at one point or the other," he sighed. "I couldn't keep her to myself all my life. She deserved her own home and family."

Edmund nodded slowly, not knowing what to say.

"Your clothes are dirty," Thomas pointed out, "And so are you."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. Please come in," Thomas offered. "I can provide you with some fresh clothes."

"But –"

"I doubt you want to go around the city smelling of eggs, milord," the man laughed. "Please, come in."

Edmund nodded and then followed Estella's father into the small two-storey house.

"This way," Thomas said, placing the bags on a coffee table and then leading Edmund upstairs into a room. "This used to be Estella's room but no one uses it anymore."

Edmund looked around. There was a cozy bed against one wall, a closet and a door against the other, a mirror and the dresser on the third and a window that opened up to a small balcony on the fourth.

And the place smelled like Estella – there was a scent of vanilla and lilies all around the room that was decorated in light pink and off-white color. He could almost feel Estella around, as if she was there with him...

Thomas walked over to the closet and opened it. Moving aside a couple of dresses that were hanging, he picked up a pair of trousers and a black tunic that clearly belonged to a man.

Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"Estella bought these clothes as a gift for Alfred before they were married, but then she got so busy with the preparations of her wedding that she never got a chance to give it to him," Thomas explained, holding out the clothes. "They would fit you well, won't they?"

Edmund could only nod tightly.

"Good. Why don't you freshen up, milord and I will prepare some tea," Thomas pointed towards the door next to the closet. "That is the washroom. Please feel at home."

Edmund took the clothes from him, clutching them tightly in his hand and thanking him politely. And when Thomas left the room, closing the door behind him, the Just King threw the clothes on the bed angrily.

He did not want to wear anything that Estella had bought for her Alfred-_dear_.

He didn't want anything to do with the two of them.

He didn't want to stand in her room, breathing in the air she used to breathe in…

The emptiness he felt without her, the realization of the fact that she was now gone hit him harder than ever and he took in deep breaths to calm his heart which was beating faster than running horses.

After a quick shower, Edmund got into those clothes - he had no other choice - and walked out of the room.

Thomas was still preparing tea downstairs and as Edmund got to the stairs, he noticed an open door to his right. It looked like Thomas' study. Sure enough, when he walked in, he saw files and papers scattered along with samples of different types of clothing. Edmund looked around at the shelves of books and at the table and the chair, smiling, and turned around to leave when a piece of parchment caught his eye.

On it was the delicate handwriting that he knew belonged to Estella.

Edmund's heart skipped a beat.

He glanced back at the door and then hesitantly picked up the letter.

It was dated to be about almost three months old. It must have been the first letter she sent to her father after she went to Daelhr.

Edmund hesitated, and then unable to hold back his curiosity, began to read.

_Dear father,_

_I hope you are well and are not spending all your time working. I will be very angry if I find out that you are. Please, take care of your health too. How you manage your food and the house along with your work keeps me worried all the time. If you ever need help, father, please let me know. Or you could tell Lucy, Susan and Isabel or even Peter, Caspian or Edmund._

Edmund thought that his name in her writing looked amazing. But he was probably thinking silly things.

_Yes, I know they are the monarchs of Narnia but they are also my friends, and I'm sure they will gladly help you for me._

_I miss you all very much. I miss your hugs and making tea for you. I miss our small home and my bedroom. I miss talking to Susan and Lucy – I have so many things to discuss with them, but alas! They are not here. I will write to them, of course, but it won't be the same as talking to them face to face. There are no pranks to play here, of course and that is kind of dull. I mean, on my first day here, I half expected a bucket of some disgusting liquid to fall on me whenever I went through a door, followed by Edmund's annoying laughter. But it is peaceful here. I don't know if I should be happy or sad about it._

She missed him. Edmund's heart leaped in joy… and then it hurt, again.

She missed him. He missed her. Then _why_ couldn't they be together?

_But I am fine… way better than fine, actually. I cannot believe that it has been four complete days since I have been married. It feels so different to be married. I already feel like a woman… maybe that is because I am one, now._

_Alfred is amazing. You cannot imagine how much he cares for me. I was surprised when he brought me breakfast in bed the morning after our wedding and he actually fed me with his own hands! Isn't that sweet?_

_Alfred gave me a tour of his mansion that day and then took me out for a lunch in the gardens. He was right: the view is beautiful. I could see the entire city from there. The height scared me, but Alfred kept his arm around me… I guess that was the only thing that kept me from running away, screaming! You know how scared I can be of heights, father._

_Anyways, I do not know when I will visit you. It might be a few months. I don't think Alfred would stop me, but I want to stay here and get used to my new life and my new home._

_Love,  
>Estella.<em>

Edmund took a deep breath and placed the letter back in its place before walking out of the room. Downstairs, Thomas gave him a cup of tea and chatted with him about small, insignificant things to which he replied appropriately.

After thanking Thomas for his hospitality, Edmund took his leave and walked out of the house.

And now, as the Just King walked down the road, he cursed his curiosity. Why did he have to read that _blasted_ letter?

The last thing he had wanted was to think of Alfred and Estella happily married together, but now those were the images that filled his head.

He groaned, walking back towards the palace.

He was happy that Estella was happy, but that didn't erase the feeling of emptiness and even jealousy in his heart.

He needed an escape.

From the pain.

From the loneliness.

From it all.

He wanted to feel at peace.

To feel as if someone cared.

To feel almost happy.

And so, about twenty minutes later, the Just King was in the living room of Adeline's family mansion with a bouquet of white roses in his hand.

"My king Edmund!" A woman who seemed to be in her mid-thirties exclaimed, her eyes wide as she curtsied. "What can I do for you?"

"Umm, I wished to see Lady Adeline."

"Adeline?" she questioned. "She is in her room upstairs. Could you please wait here for a moment?"

"Sure."

The woman inclined her head and walked away. Edmund noticed how she had the same hair as Adeline.

He looked around at the lavish sitting room with comfortable sofas, a hearth and big windows.

"This way please, milord," the woman called him after a minute.

Edmund nodded and followed her up the staircase.

"I'm Juliana, Adeline's sister."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, milady," Edmund said.

"The pleasure is all mine," she smiled and opened a door to the right.

Edmund let Juliana go in first and then followed her in the room. Across from him, on the huge canopy bed with violet bedcovers, lay Adeline.

"Edmund," she smiled, clearly happy to see him, as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Please rest," Edmund told him, taking a few steps forward. "I don't want to cause you any pain."

"It's just a sprained ankle, besides I feel better now."

"Good," he said and then held out the bouquet to her. "I brought you flowers."

Smiling, she took it from him. "Thank you," she said, bringing the roses close to her nose and taking in their scent. "They're really pretty."

"You're welcome."

"Could you please put them in that vase, Juliana?" she asked her sister.

Edmund blinked. He had almost forgotten that her older sister was still standing in the room, and now looking at him with interest.

The room fell into an awkward silence.

"Juliana, could you…" Adeline trailed off after a minute, and motioned her to leave.

"Of course, Adeline! I guess I'll leave," Juliana said. "Would you like some tea, my king?"

"No, thank you," Edmund replied.

"Anything else?"

"No, I'm full."

"Alright," Juliana looked over at Adeline. "And you better finish those fruits I sent an hour ago."

"I will," Adeline scoffed.

"Well… have _fun_, then." And with that, Juliana was gone.

Edmund hid a smile at Juliana's words.

Adeline rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about that," she said. "It's just that not many handsome young men come to meet me at my place. She just has something to tease me about."

"I see." Edmund nodded. "And thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For calling me handsome."

She chuckled then got serious all of a sudden.

Edmund raised an eyebrow in question.

"Don't try to make me laugh," she told him. "I'm very angry at you."

"And why is that?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed before her.

"You didn't come to see me."

He stiffened. "I'm here now."

"After _three_ days!"

"… I got held up."

"_You're_ the reason I got hurt in the first place," the twinkle in her gray eyes told him that she was not serious.

"You're the one who can't walk straight, what fault is that mine?" he asked with a chuckle, relaxing.

She shook her head slightly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I assume that you're better now." Edmund stated.

"I'm," she nodded and made a face. "But I'm still supposed to be on the bed rest for about four _more_ days."

"And I assume that you don't like that."

"Not at all," she complained. "It is so boring."

"Well, I'm here now," he spread his arms wide. "So the boringness will leave."

She grinned. "Indeed."

Edmund looked at the plate laden with fruits that lay on the bed, next to her. "May I ask why you're not eating your fruits?"

"I don't want to," she pouted. "All the servants bring me these days is herbal tea, fruits and boiled vegetables! Juliana says it's good for my health. I bet she is just enjoying torturing me."

"You get your food in bed?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm on _bed_ rest," she reminded him.

"Oh, of course," he smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you are a spoiled girl."

"But I am a spoiled girl," she told him. "I like to complain about things."

"But you're also content with them."

"How can you say that?"

He picked up a grape from the plate. "I read your eyes."

"Do they tell a lot about me?"

"At times," he answered. "Now eat."

"Yes, my king," she let him feed her the fruit. "Will you come to see me more often?"

"It's just four days, Adeline."

"Four boring days," she reminded him. "In case you have forgotten."

He chuckled. "I will," he promised.

"Good."

"But what should we do while you're trapped here in this prison?"

"Read?" she suggested.

Edmund made a face. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head on the tree too?"

"You're not very fond of reading, are you?"

"It's not my most favorite thing to do."

"Alright then," she seemed to be in thought. "How about you tell me what we should do?"

He was quiet for a minute. "I'm sure I'll come up with something."

"Okay."

The door to the room opened and a boy, about eight years of age, walked in.

"Mother was right; King Edmund is here!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide as he walked over to Edmund.

"Rowan, go away!" Adeline sighed.

"But I want to play with him."

"He is the king, not your playmate," Adeline told him. "He is a busy man."

"Then why is he wasting his time with you?" Rowan asked, "You're not even that pretty."

The boy pulled out his tongue and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why you –!"

Edmund laughed and stopped her from jumping down the bed.

"He is Juliana's son," Adeline told him. "My brother-in-law had to visit Archenland, so they came over to stay with us."

"You don't get along well with your nephew," he commented.

"No, we're great friends… he just teases me a lot at times."

"That is because he loves you."

"How can you say that?"

"One only teases the ones he loves," Edmund told her. "I know I do."

"Well, that explains a lot."

"Does it?"

She nodded, picking up a piece of peach. "Do you want some?"

"Peach has never been one of my favorite fruits," he told her.

"Then what is?"

"_All_ other fruits except peach."

She chuckled. "I assume you love food."

"You assume right."

"Then how come you said no to tea?" she asked. "Juliana would have sent some sandwiches with it too."

"Maybe next time," he replied, taking her hand in his. "I had tea some time ago."

"Oh."

"I met Estella's father and he invited me over for tea."

It was strange how saying _her_ name before Adeline was becoming easier for him. He usually had troble talking about her to anyone else, even Peter who knew everything.

"How is he?" she asked, her eyes on their intertwined fingers. "It must be hard to live alone."

"He is faring well."

"And Estella?"

"I haven't been in contact with her," he told her. "But from what I have heard, she is happy."

"That is good to know."

Edmund glanced out the huge window on his left. The sun was beginning to set.

"I have to go back," he told her. "But I will come to see you again."

"I'll wait for you."

He looked into her eyes. "I know you will."

She looked back, leaning forward. His moved forward too.

Their faces were inches apart when –

_Bang!_

"Are you sure I cannot play with King Edm –" Rowan stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Rowan!" Adeline retorted, her cheeks pink. "Now go away."

"Rowan," Edmund said.

Rowan's eyes widened. "You know my name."

"Of course I do," Edmund smiled at the boy. "We can play the next time I come here."

"Yes!" the boy cheered. "Thank you, my king!"

"You're welcome."

"I'll go tell mother!" Happy, the boy ran away.

Edmund glanced at Adeline, who was still blushing.

"This just keeps on happening!" he chuckled.

"It is almost annoying," she mumbled.

"Well if it annoys you so much then next time I will simply kiss you, not caring if someone is calling me, if one of us falls down or even if the ceiling falls down on us," he glanced at the ceiling. "Ok, I would care about _that_!"

"Me too," She laughed. "But you simply do what you want to the next time."

He moved his face closer to hers. "This _is_ the next time," he whispered and placed his lips atop hers.

An electric jolt went through his body at the touch. She rested one hand on his cheek, clutching his tunic with the other. He took hold of her face and slowly pulled away, opening his eyes.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before they kissed again. He was amazed at how perfectly her soft lips moved with his and he couldn't help but deepen the kiss. A moan escaped her mouth when he did that.

"Take care," Edmund said a moment later, letting go of her face and standing up.

"I will," she said, her voice a little shaky and her cheeks pink. "Thank you for coming by."

"See you tomorrow, Adeline."

* * *

><p><strong>So, liked it or not?<strong>

**Do tell... I'm working on the next chapter and I think it will be up in a couple of days. Till then,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, PLEASEEEEEEEE?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! How are you all? How was your day? Mine sucked =/ Oh well, nevermind!**

**Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed! This one is for you all. Go on, enjoy and please, do review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 11 – –**

**.**

**~ Four Months Later ~**

"Well…" Edmund began as he came to a stop, his eyes on the beautiful Lady Adeline.

"Well what?" she asked, ascending the two small steps that led to the front door of her mansion.

"_Well_, this is it," he said. "You're home."

"Thank you for walking me back. You can be such a gentleman at times."

"_At times_?" Edmund asked with a short laugh. "I arranged the entire candle night dinner just to impress you!"

She laughed. "You don't have to impress me. I'm already…" she seemed to be searching for the right word, "_Hooked_."

He snorted at her choice of word.

She gave him a look. "What, you can think of a better word?"

"No," he shook his head, grinning. "I like it. Hooked is creative."

"Well, it explains my situation well," she told him, a bit shy.

"Does it, now?" he asked with interest.

She nodded. "Why else did I spend time with you in the last four months then?" she questioned him. "All the dinners, all the walks and all the talks?"

He smiled. "Because you're hooked."

"That's right."

"I'm glad," Edmund said, leaning forward. "Thank you for coming."

"No, thank you for the dinner," She said, letting him kiss her goodnight and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

A few short moments passed during which Edmund moved his hands from her waist to her face, holding it tightly as he deepened the kiss.

"That is _disgusting_!" Rowan, who had opened the door, commented.

The kissing couple quickly parted.

"Rowan," Adeline sounded breathless. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to stay with you for a few months, remember?"

"I know that," she muttered. "And I regret begging Juliana to let you stay. But that is not what I meant."

"What?" the boy tried to look innocent. "I saw the two of you walking up the steps from the window and thought it would be nice to open the door."

"Do me a favor and don't try to be nice again," Adeline told him. "And could you please go back in?"

"So you could _eat_ his majesty's face again?"

Edmund bit his lip to keep from laughing out. Looking at Adeline's red face and wide eyes, it was not the wise thing to do anyway.

"Rowan," the Just King said. "How about you come to the palace tomorrow? Peter and I are planning to play a game of cricket."

"Sure, milord," the boy cheered up immediately.

"Good, now can I please talk to your aunt for a moment?" Edmund asked, glancing sideways at Adeline. "Alone?"

"Alright," Rowan nodded. "Goodnight!"

Edmund smiled, looking back at Adeline once the boy had ran back into the house, looking excited.

"So, why don't you come and see us play too?" he offered.

"I don't see why you love that game," she told him.

"Peter and I used to play it a lot back in our world and well… we have played it in Narnia too," the Just King shrugged. "We even taught it to Caspian!"

"And many others too," Adeline reminded him.

"True." A pause, "So, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," she kissed his cheek. "I'll watch you play."

"Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight."

Edmund watched her walk into her house before walking back to the palace leisurely. The sky was clear, the moon full and Edmund had just enjoyed a dinner with a beautiful woman. He was content, at least for now.

He knew that his demons, the ache, the longing would return once he returned to his room and tried to sleep, but he walked back at a slow pace, enjoying his peace while it lasted.

Thinking of how the past four months had passed while seeing Lady Adeline, and while playing with Rowan – who had become a good play partner of the Just King, he smiled to himself. Even Peter was now not much worried about him, and that was another good thing.

He didn't hate his life anymore. It wasn't at it's best right now, but it wasn't so bad too... Maybe if some more time passed, he would be happy. Maybe if everything kept going on like this, he would live, not just breathe, but truly _live_. He wasn't sure, but even he was beginning to hope. _Maybe_...

Edmund frowned when he walked through the huge gates of the palace. A huge carriage was parked in the courtyard and a few men, servants clearly, stood there, moving luggage into the palace. No one was supposed to visit them this day as far as Edmund knew.

"What is going on?" he asked a guard nearby.

"Lady Estella of Daelhr is here," The guard asked him after a bow.

Edmund froze, his heart skipped a beat.

"I-I didn't know that she was supposed to visit," Edmund stated.

"Don't you know, sire? Her father passed away this morning."

Edmund's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"Yes, she is here because of that."

"Alright," Edmund nodded. "Thank you."

And he dashed into the palace.

"Luce," he stopped the Valiant Queen in the hallway. "Thomas died?"

"In the morning, yes," she replied sadly. "But he was discovered in the afternoon."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Edmund asked angrily.

"I don't know."

"A man _dies_ and you don't tell me about it. How absurd is that?"

"I don't know why you're over-reacting –"

"I'm not over-reacting, Lucy!" he almost shouted. "I knew that man too, I know his daughter too. The least someone could have done is _told_ me about his death!"

"What good would that have done?" Lucy asked, tears shining in her eyes. "I know, Ed. We're all in shock, Es above all."

Edmund sighed, "I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"I understand."

"How did he die?"

"Heart attack."

Edmund lowered his head. "How is Estella?"

"In pieces," she replied sadly.

"Where is she staying?" Edmund asked. "I have to see her."

"She is disturbed and she needs to rest."

"I have to see her," he repeated.

Lucy looked at him for a moment before telling him. Edmund thanked her and walked towards the guest rooms.

"Estella," he said, walking into the room without bothering to knock.

And he stopped, his body refusing to move any further. His eyes were fixed on her.

She was sitting on the couch, hugging her knees. Dressed in a simple dress of black and her hair falling freely on her back – he thought she looked stunning.

But his heart ached to see her in that state. Her eyes were dimmed and sad and swollen and wet, fresh tears running down her cheeks, her lips were quivering and on her forehead was a small bandage.

"'Stella," he said, walking over to sit next to her.

"E-Edmund!" she hiccoughed.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

She looked down, more tears leaving her beautiful eyes.

"Your father was a very good man," he hesitantly placed his hand atop hers.

"T-thank y-you," she replied, trying to manage a small smile.

He looked at the bandage. "What happened to you?"

"When I heard about f-father, I was so shaken t-that I slipped and fell d-down the stairs," she told him, wiping her tears. "Alfred was so angry."

"He was?" Edmund asked.

"It is the f-first time he shouted at me," she told him, sounding guilty.

Edmund was almost angry at hearing this. "You were in grief and you slipped. He should have comforted you!"

"He did."

"You told me he shouted at you."

"He just didn't want me to get hurt," she told him. "And he is right. I should take better care of myself."

"Of course he is right. You can't _jump_ off the stairs whenever you hear a bad news –"

"I didn't jump!" she interrupted.

"That is not the point," he said, shaking his head. "You have to be careful but _he_ should understand too."

"He was right," she told him, shaking her head. "Thank goodness I was fine. I would never have forgiven myself if…" She trailed off.

"If what?" he asked, "If you had broken a leg or something?"

She blinked, staring at him, a strange gleam in her eyes. "You don't know."

"Know what?"

She smiled slowly and leaned back. "I'm going to have a baby, Edmund."

The air seemed to knock out of Edmund completely as he stared at the woman he loved. He could see that she had gotten a little fat, her stomach slightly swollen.

"Ah, I see…" his voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she said in a low voice.

"When is your father going to be buried?" he asked abruptly.

The smile vanished from her face. "In the morning."

He stood up, nodding. "Then you should rest," he said, walking towards the door. "Good night."

"Edmund," she called.

He stopped to look at her.

"Will you come at the burial?"

"Yes."

She smiled slightly. "I will see you around then."

"I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Good night, 'Stella."

And the Just King was gone.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"You look like you didn't get any sleep at all," Adeline commented, coming to stand next to the Just King, who was standing far behind while the funeral took place.

"What makes you say that?" Edmund asked flatly.

"You've got dark circles beneath your eyes."

"Insane thoughts kept me up."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "What kind of thoughts?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped, shrugging her hand away.

She was quiet for a few moments but he could feel her eyes on him.

"Edmund?"

"Yes?" his voice came out harsher than he wanted.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worry in her voice. "You seem disturbed."

"We're at a funeral, Adeline. What do you expect me to do, start dancing here?"

"No," A pause, "Is everything alright?"

"Why do you care?" he rounded on her, his eyes enraged.

She blinked in surprise. "I was only asking a question."

"Leave me alone," he ordered. "Go _away_!"

"... Fine," And Adeline walked away, but not before Edmund saw the anger and the hurt in her eyes.

"Adeline, wait!" he called.

She didn't turn back.

He sighed, letting her go. He would talk to her later on. Right now, he really wasn't in the mood.

He was sorry for Estella's loss, but he wished that she had not returned. Seeing her, pregnant and happy and crying and sad, put him in more pain than he had imagined, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it.

Of course he wouldn't be able to.

Look at how he had just acted, pouring out all his frustration on Adeline and hurting her.

_Great_, the guilt flooded him.

He hated his life.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Hello, Chad," Lucy walked over to the boy standing alone on one side, dressed all in black, just like everyone else.

He looked up, his green eyes meeting hers. "Queen Lucy."

"I didn't expect to see you here," she commented. "I thought you would be so happy back in Daelhr that you wouldn't want to come here."

"Lady Estella wanted the servants present to accompany her to avoid any delay," he told her. "I, _unfortunately_, was present there at the mansion."

"Ah, so it is bad luck that brought you back here, then?"

"Totally."

Lucy was quiet for a moment. "How have you been, Chad?"

"I live."

"And how is Kayla?"

Chad froze. "You remember?" he asked, sounding both incredulous and shocked.

"I have a good memory."

"Clearly."

"How is she?"

"Well if your memory is so good, my queen, then you would remember that I do not talk about my personal life."

"I'm not talking about your life," she told him. "I'm talking about Kayla's."

He was quiet for a while. "It's almost the same thing and in any case, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh right," she nodded. "You're mysterious."

"Exactly," he smiled slightly.

"And now you're sad again because you're here and not back in Daelhr," she guessed.

He looked at her for a few moments. "This is not good," he mumbled.

"What?" she questioned.

"_This_," he pointed towards her and then himself. "You're beginning to understand me."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because I don't want you to understand."

"Why not?"

"Because you will not."

Lucy shook her head, knowing it was useless to argue with him. Instead, she looked at Estella, who was standing next to the grave of her father, weeping. Susan had an arm wrapped around her friend.

"Poor Estella," Lucy said in a low voice. "She really loved her father."

"She was quite shaken when she heard the news of his demise." Chad told her.

"I know," Lucy said. "She fell down the stairs."

"She did," Chad said, his eyes on Estella. "I was there. It was quite scary, in a way."

"Why is that?" Lucy asked, turning to look at him.

"She is with child, isn't she?" he stated the most obvious fact.

"Oh, right." She almost felt dumb.

"She shouldn't cry much," he said. "I've heard it is not good for a woman with her condition."

"She lost her father," Lucy said incredulously. "How can one _not_ cry when he hears the news of his father's death?"

In an instant Chad's went dark and his face became a mask of pure anger. "I know I wouldn't."

"What?" Lucy asked, her voice barely a whisper. She was taken aback by the change in his face.

He looked at her for a moment and then abruptly walked away.

"Chad, wait!"

He didn't stop.

The Valiant Queen ran after him.

"What did you mean by that?" she asked him, once she had reached him.

"I meant what I said," his voice was cold.

"You hate your father," she stated.

He snorted, but his face remained hard as ever. "Is it becoming that obvious now?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Chad, stop," Lucy said, taking hold of his arm.

Chad looked at her hand on his arm and then back at her, slowly coming to a stop.

Lucy gazed deep into his green eyes. "Who is your father?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't know," he replied, looking away.

"Don't lie to me."

He shrugged away her hand. "I'm not. I don't know who that man is!" he burst out, "Besides, who cares for a bastard child, anyway?"

"Chad," she whispered in horror.

He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm begging you, my queen," he said, his eyes pleading. "Please leave me alone."

Lucy looked like she wanted to protest, but she nodded.

He thanked her with a nod and walked away.

"Chad?" she called.

He stopped but didn't turn around.

She knew he was listening. "Will I see you around?"

He stood still for a moment. Then - "Maybe."

And he walked away.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Hey," said Edmund as he plopped down on one of the comfortable armchairs next to the fire place in the living room.

Estella, who had been staring blankly at the fire, looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"How are you feeling?"

She thought for a moment. "Pathetic."

"Me too."

"Why?"

He looked at her. "Well, I can't really tell you I feel great after the funeral today, can I?"

She chuckled. "I suppose not." A pause, "But I would rather prefer that you not lie to me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I hate liars," she explained with a shrug.

"So _what_?" he asked with a shrug. "Will my honesty lead to you falling in love with me?"

She looked at him, her face blank.

"Will it?" he asked again.

"No."

"Then why look at me like that?"

"I'm wondering…" she trailed off. "What is wrong with you, Edmund? You have become… _bitter_."

"Have I?"

"Yes."

"I wonder why," he said pointedly, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"What does that mean?"

Edmund didn't reply, instead turned to look at the door when he heard approaching footsteps. He saw as a shadow walked by the room and recognized it immediately.

"Rowan?" Edmund called out. "Is that you?"

"Yes," came the voice from outside.

"Come in, please."

The boy walked in, his eyes moving around the room and coming to rest on Edmund.

"What are you doing here?" the king asked.

"I came in the afternoon," he replied. "We were supposed to play."

Edmund remembered. "I know, I'm sorry," he sighed. "But circumstances –"

"It's okay," the boy said, glancing shyly at Estella. "You had to be with your friend."

"Rowan, this is Estella." He introduced them with a smile. "And 'Stella, meet Rowan."

"My lady," Rowan inclined his head like a perfect young boy.

"Nice to meet you, Rowan," Estella smiled.

"So, Rowan, what did you do today?" Edmund asked.

"I was about to go away when Queen Isabel asked me if I could look after with the princess," he replied. "She had to be at the burial. I was just going back home."

"So, did you have fun?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Edmund ruffled the boy's hair. "I promise we'll play cricket tomorrow."

"Alright," Rowan smiled. "I'll come."

"Go on, then," Edmund said. "The sun is almost setting."

Rowan was about to walk away when Edmund stopped him.

"Rowan," Edmund said and with a sideways glance at Estella, hesitantly continued. "Where is your aunt?"

"She went home after the funeral," Rowan replied, "Told me she wasn't feeling well. I think she was lying, though."

"Why do you think that?"

"She seemed sad. Do you know what happened?"

"…No," he lied.

"Anyways," Rowan shrugged. "Good evening, milord."

Once Rowan was gone, Edmund turned back to look at Estella.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"A friend," he replied.

"You have an _amazing_ sense in making friends," Estella complimented. "I mean, look at Irene. She is the cutest friend ever!"

"Thank you," he frowned. "Are you indirectly calling yourself amazing?"

She laughed. "I thought we were enemies not friends."

"Still are, 'Stella, still are."

The two sat in a friendly silence for some time.

"You know, I hardly have anything to do in Daelhr," Estella said quietly. "Alfred has to run the city so he can't be with me all the time. The servants do all the work. And ever since Alfred came to know about the baby, all he wants me to do is rest."

"H-How…" Edmund trailed off, wondering if he really wanted to know about Estella's sweet family. "How far along are you?"

"Five." She replied with a smile.

He nodded. Five months. Great, _just_ great.

"I get pretty lonely at times," she took his hand in hers. "That is when I miss you."

He looked at his hand in hers. Her skin was so warm, so… there wasn't a word for it perhaps. It comforted his aching heart. It relaxed him. It made him happy.

And it was just a stupid little touch.

"Y-You miss us," he said slowly, his eyes never moving away from their hands.

"No, _you_."

And that was when he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and he felt himself drowning, falling into their depths.

"Me?"

"You," she smiled. "I missed your pranks, your jokes and well, all your things that annoyed me. You always kept me busy here."

"I'm so proud of myself!"

She made a face. "Big headed creep!"

"You smelly witch!" he shot back.

The two glared at each other for a moment before laughing.

"Oh, I missed you too 'Stella!" Edmund said once the laughter had subsided. "And now that you're here, I cannot even play pranks on you because of your condition."

"Well, what can I say?" Estella shrugged, a smile on her face all the while. "Life is cruel."

Edmund looked at her seriously, pulling away his hand and gently brushing away a lock of hair from her face. "Life _is_ cruel," he said, caressing her cheek with his finger before standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You're coming with me too," he said, holding out his hand.

She took it and stood up. "Where are we going?"

"To your room."

She looked at him questioningly.

"You look exhausted," he explained. "And you need a good night's sleep."

He led her into her room, waited for her to change in her nightgown, and tucked her in her bed.

"I'm not a little child, Edmund," she said, resting her head on her pillow.

"But you are, 'Stella," he winked, sitting on the edge, his eyes on her.

"If that is the case then don't I get a bed time story?"

He laughed. "Sorry," he said. "But that is something I'm really bad at."

"Give it a try," she urged him on.

He was quiet for a few moments. Then, "Once upon a time, there was a… _prince_ who was very charming and handsome –"

"– like you _think_ you are?" she asked, humor in her voice.

"Yes, just like that. He fell in love with a girl –"

"Was she pretty?"

"Are you going to listen to the story or not?"

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically.

He shook his head, smiling. "Well, if you must know, she was very pretty. Beautiful, really. With wavy brown hair and deep, warm eyes."

"That sounds nice," she said. "Go on."

"The prince wanted to tell her about his feelings, he wanted to claim her as his but he couldn't."

"Why not?"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "I was getting to that."

"Oh."

"The girl was in love with someone else."

"That is sad," Estella commented.

He glared at her.

"Oops," she placed her finger on her lips.

"So where was I? _Ah_, yes. One morning, the prince was just thinking about how much he loves her and of how he should just overcome his fears and tell her about his feelings when he found out that the girl had married the other man, who was…" he searched for a word, and coming up with nothing said, "a _prince_ too, of another place, though."

Estella waited for him to say more, and when he didn't, she asked, "What happened then?"

Edmund looked at her with hooded eyes for a few moments. "Years later, the girl lived very happily in her home with her husband and kids. The end."

"What happened to the prince who was in love with her?"

"… I don't know what happened to him."

She was quiet for a moment. "I don't like this ending."

"Me neither," he sighed.

"You must have some idea about what happened to him."

"Nope."

"I want him to live happily ever after," she said.

"Even though he has lost his love?"

"Yes."

"Can anyone live happily without love?"

"… No."

"So, I don't think his ending will be happy. He would always be in pain, lonely and sad."

"That is not right."

He shrugged. "What do you have in mind then?"

She seemed to be in thought for a moment. "Well, you could have him fall in love with someone else." She smiled. "Then they would get married and live happily even after."

And due to some reason, the thought of Adeline crossed his mind.

"Unlikely," Edmund commented. "But let's see what happens. You never know what the future might bring."

Estella frowned. "You sound as if this prince exists." A pause, "Does he?"

He chuckled. "You always had the wildest imagination, 'Stella." He pinched her cheek lightly with his fingers. "Or maybe you are just too sleepy."

"Perhaps the second," Estella said, stifling a yawn. "You're a good storyteller by the way."

"But you're not a patient listener at all!"

She laughed lightly.

"Good night, 'Stella," Edmund said, leaning forward after a moment's hesitation and kissing her brow lightly.

It felt so good to do that.

And when he straightened up, Estella was looking at him.

"What was that?" she questioned, her voice soft.

"That was the goodnight kiss for little Estella," he winked and then stood up, walking out of the room without a backward glance.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Good hit, Rowan!" Edmund called.

It was afternoon the next day and Edmund was playing with Rowan in the gardens. Estella was sitting on the grass on one side, a book in her lap but her eyes on them.

"_You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" she had asked them._

"_Not at all," Edmund had replied._

"_Why don't you play with us too?" Rowan had asked._

"_No thank you," she had smiled. "I'll just read my book and watch you play."_

"Thank you," Rowan said, looking at the far side where the ball had disappeared. "I'll get it!"

And the boy ran away.

Edmund walked over to stand near Estella, panting.

"He plays well," Estella commented.

"He had a wonderful teacher," Edmund pointed to himself smugly.

Estella rolled her eyes. "You're tired, _old_ man!"

"I'm not old!" Edmund said. "I have to bowl and catch ever since Caspian and Peter went for the meeting about an hour ago."

"And you didn't?"

"I didn't have to attend this meeting. Peter and Caspian can handle it well."

"I suppose," she nodded.

"I can't find it!" Rowan ran back to them, panting. "The ball; I looked for it everywhere."

"So, you don't have it?" Edmund asked, frowning.

"No."

"What a silly question, Edmund," Estella said. "If he couldn't find it, then obviously he _doesn't_ have the ball."

"That is because _I_ have it," a voice said from behind Edmund.

The three turned to find Adeline walking towards them and in her hands was the ball that Rowan had been searching for.

Edmund glanced at Estella from the corner of his eyes before looking back at Adeline.

"Rowan, why did you leave the house without telling anybody?" Adeline scolded her nephew as she came to a stop next to Edmund. "Do you know how worried mother was when she called you for lunch? We searched the entire mansion for you."

"You didn't tell anybody that you were leaving?" Edmund asked Rowan incredulously.

Rowan shook his head guiltily.

"That is not good, Rowan." The King told him. "Don't do that again, alright."

"Okay."

"You gave quite a scare," Adeline told him.

"How did you know where to find me, aunt?" Rowan asked.

"I just thought that maybe you'd be playing with the Just King," she flashed a small smile in Edmund's direction. "It seems I was right."

"You were," Edmund told her, smiling slightly and remembering their meeting last night.

"_Who is it?" Adeline had asked from inside when Edmund had knocked on the door of her chambers._

"_King Edmund the Just," he had said as if he was announcing someone._

_The door opened a few moments later. Adeline, dressed in a white nightgown, was looked at him with wonder._

"_Edmund," she had said. _

"_Can I come in?" he had asked._

"_You shouldn't be here."_

"_I'm coming in," and he had walked past her into her room._

"_You shouldn't be here," she had repeated, closing the door and looking at him._

"_Why not?"_

"_It's too late at night."_

"_So?"_

"_So, it is inappropriate," she told him. "How did you get in?"_

_"Your maid let me in after staring at me for a couple of minutes," he chuckled. "I think she didn't believe her eyes when she saw a king of Narnia at her doorstep at this hour."_

_"Of course she didn't and that is because you shouldn't be here at this hour," she shrugged. "Besides, I don't think you want to see me."_

"_Why would you think that?"_

_She had raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to be left alone, _remember_?"_

_He sighed. "Adeline, I'm here to apologize."_

"_What for?"_

"_You know what for."_

_She looked away. "There is no need for an apology. You may go."_

"_I won't," he said, walking to stand before her. "Not until you forgive me."_

_She hadn't said anything._

_He had slowly placed his finger under her chin, causing her to look into his eyes. "I behaved badly today, and I'm sorry for that." He said truthfully. "But I was… _disturbed_ at that time and I just wanted to be alone."_

"_I wanted to help," she said in a low voice._

"_I know you did."_

"_You don't have to apologize." She had told him._

"_But I do."_

"_Then I forgive you," she smiled._

"_Thank you," he smiled back, wrapping his arms around her. "I guess I should head back then."_

"_Alright," she murmured, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes._

"_Adeline?" he had said after a few silent moments._

"_Yes?"_

_He buried his nose in her hair, taking in the scent of flowers and vanilla. "You'll have to let go of me first."_

"_Oh," she had said and pulled away quickly._

_He chuckled. "Good night, Adeline."_

_She kissed his cheek lightly. "Good night, Edmund."_

She was not angry with him. Not anymore. He could see that and that made him feel better.

"And since you are here and we need a fielder," Rowan's face lit up. "You can play with us, aunt!"

"What?" Adeline's eyes went wide. "_No_! I don't play."

"You will, today," the boy pouted. "Please, aunt?"

"No way," she shook her head. "This is a bad idea."

"This is an amazing idea, isn't it King Edmund?"

Edmund blinked and looked at Adeline. "It is," he said, hiding a smile at her reaction to his words. She looked like she was trying very hard not to shout at them both. "Join us, please."

"No, thank you."

Rowan glared at Adeline and then pulled her away. Edmund watched with interest as the boy took his aunt out of their hearing range and whispered something in her ear. The two seemed to be arguing.

"Who is she?"

The Just King blinked in surprise and turned to look at Estella, who was standing next to him, looking confused. "She is –"

"Oh, alright," Adeline walked over to them. "I will play."

Next to her, Rowan looked triumphant.

"Great!" Edmund exclaimed. "But first, Estella, this is Lady Adeline and Adeline, meet Estella."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Adeline said politely.

"Same," Estella said as the women shook hands.

"I'm sorry about your father."

Estella nodded.

"Can we please play now?" Rowan jumped impatiently.

"Sure," Edmund said. "But what did you say to your aunt that made her agree?"

"I reminded her that she owed me one."

"She did?" he said, looking questioningly at Adeline.

Adeline rolled her eyes. "Long story," she said. A pause, "How am I supposed to play?"

"You know that rules," he replied. "You've seen us play before."

"Fine," she said. "Let's play."

With that, Rowan pulled Edmund and Adeline to the middle of the ground for the game and Estella took her seat back on the ground to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think happens now? Edmund with Estella or Edmudn with Adeline? Now, I clearly know what will happen because I have the storyline for the next two chapters pretty clear in my mind and I'm working on them as we speak... talk... read... whatever! :P<strong>

**Anyways, what did you think of this one? Good? Bad? Come on, tell me! Please! Tell you what, give me 20 reviews for this chapter and I'll... umm... I'll change the plot of the next chapter and give you something you'll really enjoy, well from what I can guess from the reviews, you will! I have a rough idea of what that might be, but hey... it's your choice!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You all deserve a treat - how about you all read this and then we can discuss it at the end?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs!**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 12 – –**

**.**

"You are avoiding me," Lucy accused, walking into Chad's room in the servants chambers.

Chad, who seemed to be folding his clothes, looked up startled. "My queen, what are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't."

"It doesn't matter," she said, taking a seat on his bed.

He sighed, sitting on the other bed that was empty. Brad hadn't come with him this time, so he had the whole room to himself, for which he was glad. It had been difficult sleeping with Brad and his snoring. "What do you want to talk about, milady?"

"About what you said yesterday."

He shrugged. "I don't see what is there to talk about."

"I want to know… know what troubles you."

He smiled slightly. "I can't tell you that."

She looked into his green eyes. "Then tell me what you can."

He was quiet for a moment. And then in a low voice that was filled with hesitation began: "My mother married the man chosen by her family in an arranged marriage. She moved to Daelhr because he was a soldier there. They were poor, but happy, and I guess that is all that matters in the end."

Lucy nodded in agreement. Money, wealth – it all meant nothing if one wasn't happy with his life.

"But then he died in some fight and my mother was a-alone. She met my father on the streets one day. I do not know how it all happened or what led to it, but they were together for a short while before he refused to meet her anymore.

"My mother was pregnant with me by that time. She begged him to understand, but he told her that they couldn't be together," Chad snorted bitterly. "He did, however, help her get a job as a maid in Lord Alfred's mansion. That was his way of _redemption_, perhaps, not that I haven't forgiven him."

"Everyone in the neighborhood realized that I was the child of some lover of hers for she was a widow. They labeled her as a-a…" Chad took a deep breath, "As a _whore_ and me as some bastard child. I don't blame them for that is what I am: A _bastard._"

"Don't say that," Lucy told him, her voice soft.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It is the truth. My mother never had any respect, no one talked to her. I never had any friends, no girl would ever talk to me. In fact, it was common for the boys of the streets to beat me up and call me names." He paused. "I had a tough life and it got worse – but that didn't come as a surprise. I had never been one to hope for good. Though, it would get worse in _this_ way… that I had never imagined. That totally shattered me."

"What happened?" Lucy asked, placing her hand on his.

He blinked at the touch. "… I can't say."

"Chad –"

"I have already told you so much, my queen, and I already regret it."

"Why?"

"Because now you would hate me too," he said. "Why talk to someone with _dirty_ blood?"

Lucy cupped his cheek with her other hand and leaned forward such that her face was inches from hers.

His green eyes were wide and staring into hers.

"I do not hate you, Chad," Lucy whispered. "If anything, I respect you even more than before. I swear I do."

She could see his eyes getting slightly moist. Smiling, she brought her lips to his cheek and kissed him lightly.

He froze when he felt her soft lips on his skin. His heart started beating wildly in his chest and he held his breath.

"You're my friend, Chad." She told him, squeezing his hand lightly. "And nothing can change that."

"T-thank you," he forced the words out. His throat had gone dry.

"No, thank you," she said, "for entrusting me with your story."

He smiled.

"But can I be honest with you, Chad?" she asked.

He nodded, his eyes on her hand over his.

"I don't think this is the full story."

"Really?"

"Well, you were going to tell me the things you can. And you didn't tell me what totally shattered you," she told him. "But I feel that there is something missing in what you've told me."

He looked at her intently. "Like what?"

"Like some detail… that will hook the events and how you see life together."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are too intelligent for your age?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

She laughed. "Well, yes."

"What you say is true, but like I told you – this is all I can tell you. Please do not push me."

"... I won't."

**[][][][][][][][]**

Edmund opened the door to Estella's room that night and walked in. "Susan told me you didn't come for dinner." He stopped. "Are you crying?"

"No," Estella lied, wiping her tears. She was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, with a pillow in her lap and her eyes red and wet.

"I can see that," he said sarcastically, sitting before her. "What happened?"

"I visited my house this evening," she sobbed. "It brought back so many memories of my childhood and of f-father. I could almost feel him there."

"Estella," he sighed, placing his hand atop hers, "you have to be strong."

"What if I don't want to be?" she almost screamed in frustration. "All everyone tells me is that I have to be strong and stop crying. Why doesn't anyone let me cry?"

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Then I won't stop you."

She looked at him. "You w-won't?"

"No, in fact, you can cry all you want." he said, sitting next to her. "Let it all out, 'Stella. Pour your heart out. You have my shoulder for support, if you want it."

She smiled through her tears. "Thank you," and then she wrapped her arms around him and cried.

He let her even though watching her cry made his heart bleed, but he let her.

He knew that she needed it.

She buried her face in his chest and wept for a few minutes and he simply wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

"Thank you," she finally said in a thick voice as she pulled back.

He wiped away her tears with his finger. "Do you feel better now?"

"I do."

"Good." A pause, "Are you hungry?"

"No," she said.

"You should eat something."

"I know, but let me skip this one meal."

"No."

"_Please_?" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"… Alright," He looked back at her disapprovingly.

She chuckled. "You're spoiling me, Edmund," she told him.

"Am I?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," she said as if it was obvious. "Alfred will not be very happy."

His smile faded. "I don't care."

"For now, neither do I," she winked and then laughed. "I will be worried about it tomorrow, of course."

"Why tomorrow?" he asked. "Why not worry about it when you see him next?"

"Don't you know?" she asked. "Alfred is coming here tomorrow."

"He is?" he asked, the little happiness he was feeling vanishing in a moment.

"Yes."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

She shrugged.

He observed her for a moment. "And you can't wait," he guessed.

She nodded.

"_Perfect_."

Estella didn't notice the sarcasm in his voice.

Edmund frowned. "Why didn't Alfred come here with you in the first place?"

"The news was so sudden and he was knee deep in his work."

"His father-in-law was dead and he cared about his _work_?" Edmund asked incredulously.

"He has duties that _you_ have assigned to him as the monarchs of Narnia," Estella argued. "He is supposed to fulfill them all."

"But he has some duties to his family too. Next thing I know, he will not be next to you at the birth of his child because he would have some meeting to go to."

"Alfred is not like that."

"Somehow I find it hard to believe at the moment."

She glared at him.

He glared back.

"Look, it's just about how Alfred has prioritized his life." Estella told him.

"His priorities don't seem right to me," Edmund commented.

"No one has asked your opinion, so keep it to yourself and shut up!"

Edmund blinked. Not many dared to talk to him like that. But then again, Estella always did. She was different… and he liked that, deep down.

"You cannot talk to me like that," he told her, a smile playing on his lips.

She saw that, remembering the old times too. "I beg for your forgiveness," she corrected herself, "Shut up, your highness!"

He slapped her arm lightly.

She slapped his arm back.

And they spent a few minutes doing that.

At the end, Estella got tired of being nice and hit him in the head with her pillow, hard.

"I'm just being nice because of your condition," he told her, making an annoyed face. "Don't push it."

She hit him again.

"I'm warning you, 'Stella."

The pillow landed on his face again.

"If you do that again –"

She did it _again_.

"You asked for it," he said and placing his hands on her sides, tickled her.

"Edmund, don't, stop!" she shrieked, trying to wriggle away from him but he kept firm hold on her, not leaving any escape.

She laughed so hard that tears fell out of her eyes and a minute later, she was begging for his mercy.

He stopped, laughing along with her, his hands on her waist and his eyes on hers.

Slowly the laughter went away and the two found themselves lost in the others' eyes.

Edmund could see a pool of emotions in her warm brown ones. He had never realized how deep they were, he could drown in them. His eyes trailed down to her lips – so pink, so full, so beautiful… he wanted to touch them, he wanted to feel them…

"Edmund," Estella whispered.

His eyes moved back to hers – and he could see a mixture of emotions swirling in those chocolate orbs: fear, nervousness, tension and excitement...

"Edmund," she began again, her voice low, "what are you –"

And he placed his lips on hers.

He felt her freeze like a statue, but he didn't stop. He knew he should, but he couldn't bring himself to.

Her hands came to his hair, and she pulled them, trying to get him off her.

It hurt.

Didn't she understand?

He loved her.

He was in pain because of her.

The fact that she and Alfred were living happily was eating him.

He was lonely.

He was shattered.

He was broken.

He was sad.

He _loved_ her.

_Didn't_ she understand?

He would make her.

And so, he loosened his grip on her back and softened his touch. His lips became slow, and he poured all his feelings in that kiss. He wanted her to realize what he felt for her.

And she gasped at the sudden change.

He took this chance and deepened the kiss.

She remained a statue.

His heart broke into tinier pieces.

But then something changed –

She tugged his hair once, hard, and when she didn't succeed in pushing his face away from hers, she pulled it tightly to hers and slowly responded to the kiss.

Her lips moved with his.

She kissed him with urgency, her hands moving from his hair to his neck and she pressed herself closer to him.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Edmund's heart soaring with happiness and then he pulled away for air.

They were breathing hard.

"Edmund," she murmured, breathless.

"'Stella," his voice was husky.

"Edm –"

He kissed her. She let him for a second.

Another.

And another.

And then she pushed him away.

He looked at her in surprise at the sudden force she had used.

She looked back at him, taking deep breaths. "What?" her voice broke. She tried again, "What was _this_?"

He closed his eyes, hoping his thundering heart would calm down. He wasn't sure where his voice was.

"Answer me, Edmund!" her voice was stronger now. "What was this?"

"I don't know," he opened his eyes. "Why don't you tell me?"

"You kissed me." Barely a whisper.

"I did."

She opened her mouth and closed it again. Then, "Why?"

"You kissed me back," he stated.

"I-I did."

"Why?" his eyes never moved from her face.

She looked away, thinking. "I don't know. Why did you?" she demanded.

"Because I love you."

Silence.

"I love you, 'Stella," Edmund repeated.

"I don't like such jokes," her voice was cold.

"This is no joke."

She laughed. "Seriously Edmund, I'm not enjoying this new prank of yours."

"This is not a prank, I promise."

Her eyes were filled with tears now. "This is _not_ funny!"

"I'm not joking," his voice was pleading now. "I'm madly in love with you, I swear."

He took her hand and placed it over his madly beating heart. "Can you not feel it? Did you not feel in when I kissed you? Can you not see it in my eyes? Did you not see it in all that I have done for you, to you?"

She snatched her hand away, using it to cover her mouth.

"I have missed you so much, 'Stella. You left, and I was so hurt," he told her, trying to make her see. "When you married him, my heart broke and I-I don't even know where the pieces are so I could _pick_ them."

"T-The story you told me last night…" she trailed off, looking at him with wide eyes. "_You're_ the prince."

He nodded, almost wanting to laugh. From all the things he was saying, the only confirmation she picked was from that stupid story?

It didn't matter. He just wanted her to know.

"You love me," she stated.

He nodded again.

"Why?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I just do."

"But, but you _shouldn't_!" her tears fell now.

"I know."

"This is wrong."

"No it's not," he said. "Love can never be wrong. It may put you through hell or give you a taste of heaven, but it is not wrong."

"I'm a married woman, Edmund."

"I know."

"I'm going to be a mother."

"I know."

"It's his child."

"_I_ know."

"I love Alfred."

This hurt. "…I know." He said, taking a breath to calm himself. "I love you."

"Stop saying that!" she shrieked.

"I love you!" he shouted.

"Don't say that!"

"It's not something I am ashamed of!"

"You should be," she told him angrily, getting off the bed and taking a few steps away. "You should know your limits. I never thought of you that way. I never gave you any hint or led you on. I consider you as my friend and you –"

"'Stella –"

"Don't call me that!" she shouted, looking at him with disgust. "I considered you my friend and you have been around me all along, having fantasies of who-knows-what type in your head."

"No," he said. "I respect you, 'Stella and I love you."

"And yet you kissed me," she accused, narrowing her eyes.

"And I would gladly do it again."

"You disgust me, Edmund Pevensie."

"Listen to me, 'Stella –"

"It's _Lady_ Estella, my king," she said coldly. "And I suggest you leave. It is not appropriate for you to be in a married woman's chamber at this time of the night."

He froze. "Don't do this please."

"Leave."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I love you, 'Stella and I always will."

_Slap!_

Her hand came into contact with his cheek as she slapped him.

He stood there, shocked, his cheek stinging.

"I told you to leave, _my king_." Her words, her voice, her eyes - all were filled with venom.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe.

His heart hurt. His head hurt. _He_ hurt.

And he stepped away from her, out of her room.

The door slammed behind him.

This was not pain – this was not agony. This was death – worse than that.

And in a daze, he walked back towards his room, completely shattered.

**[][][][][][][][]**

***Looks around apologetically***

**Ok, I hope you all will not kill me for what I've done to our beloved Just King - look, it had to happen, because you see what happens now is that *NOTE: the author's next words have been eaten up by an angry gorilla***

**Oops! Guess, I can't say all that or else the gorilla will return!**

**...**

**I dont think my lame humor is cheering you all up, is it?**

**Ok, as promised I gave you all what you were waiting for - a bit of Chad's story that I hope satisfies you all for now, and Ed/Estella action. What happened after that was necessary like I said. You all and I can only hope that things get better ahead, but I guess that only time will tell, right?**

**I hope you liked the chapter... I will be waiting for all your reviews! Until next time then!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**New chapter, coming right up! :p Tell you what, funny thing happened, I started writing this chapter and I got soooooo deep into it that I ended up writing about 15000 words and then I realized, that hey that is way too long. So I splitted them into 3 chapters which means the next two chapters are ready too. Phew! That makes me feel so much better. Of course, as usual, I got de-railed from what I wanted to write and ended up taking the story to a new side :P But don't worry, I have in mind the orignal plot and that is going to happen!**

**Anyhow, thanks to all those who reviewed. I love you all! =)**

**Go on, read it and do reviewwww!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 13 – –**

**.**

The next day was a nightmare for Edmund. No other word explained it so effectively. He felt miserable when he woke up from the pitiful sleep he had gotten the last night. His heart felt heavy, he was overloaded with emotions, his head ached and he just wanted to slam it into the wall, hoping the blow would be enough to kill him.

Estella had refused to even meet his eyes during the breakfast. She avoided him throughout the morning and the afternoon. He had tried to talk to her, called her, but she simply walked away pretending he didn't exist.

And then _he_ arrived.

"_Lord Alfred of Daelhr_."

Edmund's blood boiled even when he thought of his name.

And what was worse: Edmund had to be there to welcome him like a good King, or so Susan said. So, keeping his face blank, Edmund stood in the entrance hall, next to Peter when Alfred walked in.

Alfred's black eyes moved around the room until they came to rest on Estella, and he smiled slightly. "Estella," he said, walking over to her.

Estella wrapped her arms around him that second, her eyes wet. "Oh, Alfred," she sobbed.

"Stop crying, dear," he told her, his arms around her.

And it took all of Edmund's strength to not storm away.

Estella pulled away from the hug, wiping her tears as she smiled at him. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," he smiled, gently placing a hand on her swollen stomach. "How are the two of you?"

She blushed slightly. "Fine."

"Good," with one last smile in her direction, Alfred walked over to the monarchs, greeting each of them.

When he came over to Edmund, the Just King simply shook his hand and forced out the greetings but instead remained quiet. He didn't want to create a scene that wasn't necessary.

"Well, you must be tired," Isabel said politely to Alfred. "Why don't you rest and all of us will get together for dinner?"

"Sounds great, my queen," Alfred inclined his head.

"Great," Edmund clapped his hands, walking away slowly. "Since it is decided, if you all will excuse me, I'll be playing with Irene."

And he was gone.

**[][][][][][][][]**

A couple of hours later, Edmund walked to Peter's chambers, Irene in his arms. He had played with his niece all this time and it had helped – he had been able to forget all his worries and tensions and only see the cuteness of the child before him.

He knocked on the door and then walked in.

_Great_, he thought sarcastically.

Isabel and Estella were sitting on the couch, and looking at him questioningly.

"Did I disturb?" he asked.

"Not at all," Isabel waved her hand. "Did you two have fun?"

He grinned. "We always do, don't we Irene?"

"Yes, Eda!" the girl cheered.

"And as usual, Irene's clothes are all dirty!" Isabel complained. "What do you two do?"

"It's a secret," he whispered mysteriously.

"I'm sure," Isabel replied, taking her daughter in her arms and laid her on the bed. "Come on, Irene; let's get you in a new dress for the dinner tonight."

Irene cheered. "Pink!"

Edmund laughed. "She loves pink."

"She is a girl," Isabel told him. "I was just discussing room decorations with Estella."

"Room decorations?" Edmund asked.

"She wants to decorate a room in her mansion for the baby," Isabel explained. "Remember, I had wanted to do the same when I was expecting."

"I do remember," Edmund said, rolling his eyes. "It was common to hear you and Peter shout, fight or argue all over the palace during that time."

"It was all _his_ fault."

"I'm sure it was." he replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, I was just giving Estella ideas for both boy rooms and girl rooms and I told her that a girl room has to pink," Isabel continued, "Wait, let me bring a new dress for Irene."

With that the queen through the door that led to her wash chambers and the huge walk-in closet, leaving behind Edmund and Estella in the room.

Edmund looked at Estella, who was glaring at him.

"'Stella," he began.

She looked away.

"Listen to me."

She covered her ears with her hands.

Edmund chuckled. "That's _very_ mature," he commented, though he wasn't sure if she could hear him or not.

Isabel returned and stopped looking at them questioningly. Then she laughed. "I'm guessing Edmund was joking with you again, Estella."

Estella smiled, removing her hands. "Yes, _again_."

Edmund could tell that the smile was forced. Isabel would have been able to tell that too, but she was not looking at Estella, she was getting Irene out of her clothes.

"Stop being so mean, Edmund," Isabel said.

Edmund stared at Estella. "I'm not sorry for saying what I did. It was the truth."

Estella looked away.

"And what did you say to her?" Isabel asked him.

"Do you really want to know?" Edmund asked, wriggling his eyebrows and grinning.

"Maybe not," Isabel rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Adeline came over today but you were away with Irene. She wanted to meet you."

"She did?" Edmund asked, moving his eyes away from Estella and looking at his sister-in-law.

"Of course she did," Isabel told him as she dressed her daughter. "You two usually take a walk together in the afternoon. It has been your routine for almost four months now."

He nodded, looking back at Estella. There was a slight, challenging smirk on her face. She raised an eyebrow, but he could see hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Anyways," Isabel continued. "I invited Adeline over for dinner tonight."

"You did?"

"Yes," she replied. "I think it was a good idea for her to accompany you tonight. She is a sweet person and good friend of us all, _especially_ you."

"It was a good idea," he said slowly. "Thanks for inviting her."

"Anytime, Edmund."

"I think I'll go and freshen up before the dinner. I'll see you all later."

And he walked out of the room.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Edmund entered the dinning hall, where almost everybody was seated at the table talking to each other.

"Good evening everyone," he said, pulling out a chair across from Estella. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"No worries," Peter waved his hand. "It's not as if we would have waited for you."

"He's really hungry," Isabel explained.

"Su didn't let me have a proper lunch!" Peter complained.

"You had time," Susan told him.

"_Fifteen_ minutes."

"_How_ much time do you need to eat a meal?"

"You can give us all the time in the world, Su," Edmund told her with a chuckle. "But I don't think you'll be able to satisfy a true man's hunger."

"I'll agree with Edmund," Alfred laughed, taking a sip of his drink. "We men love to eat and that is just how it is."

"Oh look," Lucy said, looking behind Edmund. "Adeline's here."

Just like everyone else, Edmund turned in his seat to look at the guest.

Adeline stood there, wearing a full-sleeved black dress with deep neckline and a slit. (**A/N:** link in the profile). She looked at everyone staring at her, and then lowered her eyes shyly.

Edmund smiled and walked over to her. "You look lovely," he murmured, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Thank you," she replied. "Everyone is staring at me."

"I thought you were used to this, being a daughter of a noble and all." He took her hand.

"It is awkward."

"Come on," he said, walking back to the table and pulling her with him.

Once Alfred was introduced to Adeline and she had greeted everybody, they sat and the dinner was served.

Everyone chatted happily over the meal though Edmund didn't talk at all – well, unless he had to. He only gave short replies to the questions directed at him and ignored everyone.

Occasionally, he would glance at Estella, but her focus was entirely on her husband.

Now while a part of his mind wanted to kill Alfred for this, the other reasoned that he should stop thinking so stupidly and accept the fact that Estella was happily married to the Lord of Daelhr.

But that didn't end the jealousy.

He knew it was jealousy; he would not lie to himself. He knew that he was jealous of Alfred. He wanted to be in Alfred's place, he wanted to be the one Estella loved.

Pain was there too… even though he should now get used to it. So much time had passed, but still, every time he felt it, it hurt him the same – raw and cruel it was. There was no other word for it.

And then there was anger. Estella didn't understand, she didn't even try to. And she slapped him. He could have her thrown in the dungeons for that – of course he wouldn't, but that was not the point. How _dare_ she? And who does she think she is, breaking his heart like this and hating him?

But _the love_… the love he felt for her, it was like a drug. It kept on growing. He didn't understand how it was possible, but each new day his love or her increased. It blossomed, and he couldn't help but be glad that he was in love with such an amazing woman.

Confusing.

Complicated.

That was his life.

And he hated it.

And that hatred only increased when during the main course, while everyone was enjoying a small, friendly argument between Peter and Susan, Alfred whispered something in Estella's ear. She had kissed him in return.

_Kissed_ him!

And Edmund saw that.

It was one of those bloody moments when he stole a glance at her. And he found their lips touching, the happiness radiating off Estella, and Alfred's arm around her.

He clutched his glass of juice so tightly that it shattered into pieces, earning a startled gasp from Adeline who was sitting next to him. The entire table went quiet to stare at him.

_Perfect._

"Oh my!" Adeline exclaimed while Edmund brushed away the small pieces of glass from his hand. "What happened?"

He forced a laugh. "I must have gripped the glass too tightly."

"It didn't cut your skin, did it?" she asked eyeing his hand.

"No, I'm alright," he said, his eyes moving from her to the others on the table. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Susan said, "Nothing to worry about."

Edmund glanced at Estella. She was looking at him with wonder, her hand intertwined with Alfred's. And Edmund stood up abruptly.

"I'm sorry but I think I'll retire for the night," he said politely. "I have a… _headache_ and I wish to rest."

"But we have your favorite desserts," Isabel told him. "You don't want to miss them, do you?"

"Actually, I do." He said. "I'll have them some other day."

"You're agreeing to miss dessert?" Lucy asked incredulously. "You must really be sick. Should I call a doctor?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'll be fine. Just… excuse me, please."

"Alright," Peter spoke up, his blue eyes on his brother. Edmund knew that Peter understood, and for that he was thankful. "Get some rest, Ed. Good night."

Edmund nodded and was about to walk away when Adeline stood up.

"I'll come with you," she offered.

"No. You should enjoy the dinner."

"But –"

"Please, I don't want you to miss your dessert because of me."

"It doesn't matter."

He looked at her. "I plan to get some sleep anyway."

"Are you okay?" the words came out as a whisper, something only he could hear. And behind these words was pure concern.

"I'll be fine," he smiled. "I promise."

"Alright," she nodded slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure," and out loud, he said, "Good night." before walking out of the dining hall.

Once out, Edmund dashed to his room, closing the door behind him. He almost reached his bed and staggered.

All his feelings, all his emotions, all the reality came crashing upon him and he couldn't bear the weight.

Not anymore.

Not anymore.

He sank to the floor, his back against his bed.

And for the first time in a long time, King Edmund the Just cried.

He cried.

He let his tears fall down on his cheeks.

He mourned.

He mourned all his losses, all his failures.

He mourned the death of his heart.

"Aslan," he spoke out, his voice was shaky. "I know you can hear me. I want to see you. I want to meet you. Please… I'm _begging_ you. Please talk to me."

More tears.

More memories.

More flashbacks.

More grief.

"Why is this happening? Why are you letting this happen?" he cried. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. Please help me. Show me a way for I clearly am lost. Only you can. Please…"

He loved Estella.

Estella loved Alfred.

Estella married Alfred.

Estella slapped Edmund.

Why was he the one to suffer?

"I need answers, Aslan!" he shouted. "_Why_ me? Why me? How can you let this happen? What did I do to deserve this? I cannot take it anymore. I'll die if I don't find a way. Help me, I'm begging you!"

And he cried.

And he cried.

And the strong, brave, just king cried.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Some time later, or some years later – he did not know, he was just too deeply drowned in his misery, sitting on the floor of his room, his stared blankly at the wall, his head on his knees, his eyes still wet and his heart drained of all emotions.

He heard the door open and close but didn't bother to look.

"Edmund?" a soft voice asked. A pause, "Are you alright?"

The question was so stupid. He couldn't help it, he laughed, finally looking up to see Adeline standing there.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, looking at his red eyes. "You're crying!"

"Yes, I am," He stood up, walking to stand before her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to you after the dinner," she replied. "And to see if you felt better or not."

"I told you I'd be sleeping."

"You lied to me."

"I lied." He agreed.

"I just felt… that I should see you before I leave."

"Well, you can leave now," Edmund said.

She slowly placed a hand on his cheek. "What happened, Edmund?"

"You don't want to know."

"_But_ I do. Tell me."

"What if I don't want to talk about it?"

"Then you're going to hurt yourself by keeping all of it locked within yourself," she said wisely. "If you don't want to tell me – fine, but tell somebody. _Anybody_."

He sighed.

"I'm here, Edmund," she said, "And I want you to talk to me."

"_Why_ do you care?" he couldn't help but ask, even though the question came out harshly.

"Because I love you!"

And he froze.

A moment passed.

Another.

Another.

"Say something," she begged, her voice a whisper.

"You _what_?" he asked, almost incredulous.

"I love you," she said, her gray eyes locked with his.

And he laughed. "Right," he said sarcastically. "Go on, you can play with me. It's not like I have feelings or anything."

"What –"

"Why would you do that, _love_ me?" he asked. "I'm pathetic. I don't really deserve to be loved."

"No Edmund, I've known you for months now and you're a better man than any I've seen in my entire life," she told him. "You're caring, funny, smart, good looking, gentle, intelligent and noble. No one deserves to be loved more than you."

Edmund looked away.

"What happened?" she asked.

He remained quiet, hoping she would simply walk away. He didn't believe her. Estella didn't love him, so why would she?

"Edmund," her voice held a strange tone, one that made him look back at her.

And his eyes widened.

For her beautiful gray eyes were filled with tears.

"Your eyes are wet," he said with wonder as he stroked her cheek with his finger.

"I hate to see you like this, Edmund," she said. "It pains me."

"Don't cry for me, I'm not worth it."

"I pray to Aslan that all your problems be mine. I pray that you get what you want," she said. "But _please_, don't be so sad. It is so unlike you."

"Is there anything I can do, Edmund?"

"Stay the night."

He didn't know why he said it, or what made him say it, but he did. And he regretted it the instance the words left his mouth.

Not because he loved Estella and wanted to be alone.

But because he knew that it was a huge thing that he was asking from her.

Adeline stared at him quietly. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but he knew that she was shocked too.

"… Edmund," she began.

"No. _No_. No. Please forget that I said that," he didn't let her speak. "It was absolutely wrong and inappropriate. You should go to your home and I'll see you tomorrow. Please ignore –"

She silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. "I'm yours," she whispered.

And he grasped her brown hair tightly in his hands and attacked her mouth with his. His kissed her roughly, his tongue plundering her mouth and he pushed her against the wall of his chambers.

He knew he was hurting her. He knew she was in pain because of how he pulled her hair and how he bit and kissed her lips.

But she didn't complain. She didn't gasp or hiss or try to pull away.

Adeline submitted, her eyes shut tightly and her hands firmly on his arms.

A minute passed.

The Just King pulled away and took a few steps back, his eyes on the woman before him. She was breathing heavily, her eyes on him, her beautiful lips parted and swollen. She stood against the wall, one hand on the wall to steady herself and the other clutching her dress tightly, making her long legs visible through the slit of her black dress.

Edmund simply walked over to her, such that his face was inches from hers. "I'm _sorry_," he whispered genuinely.

She nodded slowly.

"Stay the night?" he asked, his fingers tracing her lips lightly. He didn't know why he felt hopeful... and maybe, _maybe_ a little excited.

She looked torn, confused for a moment and he realized that it was wrong to ask her that… and when he decided to simply step away –

"… Okay." Adeline's voice was shaky.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Okay." she replied.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her – this time, gently, softly and yet passionately. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They stayed like that, drowning deep with each other, in each other…

Edmund moved his lips from hers, kissing her jaw line, her cheeks, her throat. He bit her milky skin lightly, making her hiss.

Her hands travelled all over his body, tugging at his tunic. Pulling away from her for a second, he took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor.

And then he saw her eyes move all over his torso, taking in his body… He watched with a small smile as her hands hovered just centimeters above his skin before her eyes met his and she blushed deeply.

"Look away," she mumbled.

And he couldn't help but laugh at her silly request. "Why?"

She didn't reply, but pouted, her eyes on him and her cheeks pink.

Edmund kissed her lips once and then obeyed, moving his eyes form the beauty before him to the wooden dresser in his room.

He felt it then: Her cool hands roaming all over his chest, her fingers tracing the lines of his muscles, and then her lips place light kisses torso.

He sucked in a breath.

She kissed his chest, his collar bone, his throat, his chin… leaving behind his skin burning and his heart thudding in his chest.

And he turned his head so he could grasp her lips with his.

As they kissed, her hands continued to move all over his back and she lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist.

He pressed himself to her, kissing her deeply as his hands moved to her shoulders and pulled her dress down. They proceeded downwards to her waist to undo the belt that held the piece of clothing in its place.

Edmund pulled back and smirked as Adeline groaned at the loss.

His smirk turned into a genuine smile at her shout of surprise as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

Laying her down gently, he hovered over her, taking in the woman before him – looking into her glazed gray eyes that reminded him of cloudy sky before a rain. And while his hands roamed over her body, he kissed her lips and her skin with great passion and emotion, enough to make her moan and shiver.

And she responded with the same passion and with so much love that every thought fogged and the pain and pleasure molded themselves together that night, while outside the sky burst open and it rained, droplets of water showering upon the beautiful land beneath them.

**[][][][][][][][]**

**...**

**I seriously have nothing to say. I'm actually waiting for you to say something in your review! **

**The time taken depends directly on the reviews I get so **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**And until next time, readers!**


	15. Chapter 14

**You all should officially love me because of my update speed by now! ;) Sorry, I just love myself today. You know, I feel that there should be days when one should sooo totally love his own self and others should not call him proud or smug or arrogant. I mean, love others but love yourself too! ... And I'm beginning a lecture so I should stop before you all get sleepy and decide to go to sleep rather than read my story.**

**But then I feel that you want, because from what I can guess from the reviews, you all are dying to read what happens next. Well, I was dying to write it and I considered two or three different paths, but finally settled in with this one because I think that this is how the characters would act. I dont know, how about you tell me if I'm right?**

**A huge thanks to my reviewers... and a muffin too *hands out muffins* Yippee, enjoy! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 14 – –**

**.**

Edmund was sitting with his back against the bedpost with his eyes on the woman who lay next to him, fast asleep. Adeline lay on her stomach, breathing evenly, her wavy brown locks spread all around her in a mess. One of her hands lay right next to her head while the other was tucked under her pillow.

_She is indeed beautiful_, he thought as he admired her pretty face, his eyes moving to the smooth white skin of her back until it disappeared under the white blanket that covered the two of them.

He sighed as he rested his head back, closing his eyes as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Edmund."

He almost jumped at the voice and looked around his room.

"Aslan?" he called.

No one was there. Maybe he had imagined it.

He looked blankly at the window, the sun was out in the sky and he knew that he had missed breakfast, which was considered a crime. Susan always created a fuss when someone didnt come to breakfast.

_"We're a family and what is the point of being a family if we cannot even greet each other eat with each other in the morning?"_ She had asked when one day Peter had objected. Of course she hadn't been able to realize at the time that Peter was more interested in having private breakfasts with Isabel in his room at the time. Ah, new love... or so Edmund had teased.

Anyways, since Edmud had missed breakfast, Susan should have declared a war against the Just King by now. Why didn't anyone come to ask him about it then?

_Peter_, he realized, _he must have stopped them._

The High King had understood from Edmund's expression what the problem was: seeing Estella with Alfred. So he must have thought that leaving Edmund alone while he wanted to be alone was probably the best idea.

And Edmund was glad for that. Even though Peter had not really talked to him about this matter since the last months, he had been truly understanding and quietly helped Edmund whenever he could.

One of these days he will have to tell Peter that he loved him!

Edmund closed his eyes again, a small smile on his face.

_And he frowned, looking around, for he was no longer in his room… but somewhere in the forest. The trees around him rustled in the soft breeze. The sun was out, but he couldn't see it for the canopy of leaves kept him from seeing the sky. Confused, he looked around and then stopped._

"_Edmund," said Aslan, who stood before him._

"_Aslan," Edmund bowed his head, a smile on his face. "You're here!"_

"_Yes I am, my dear child," the lion smiled. "How are you?"_

"_Do you not know?" _

"_I want you to tell me."_

"_Terrible!" Edmund threw up his hands in the air. "I feel terrible because I don't know what life wants from me."_

"_You should know what _you_ want from life."_

"_I did," Edmund replied. "I wanted Estella. But now she is with Alfred and I cannot have her."_

_The lion just looked at him._

"_She is a married woman and what I did was wrong," Edmund admitted, lowering his head. "Kissing her was wrong."_

"_It was," the lion agreed._

"_But I fell in love with her and I refuse to accept that _that_ was wrong."_

"_Love is not wrong, Edmund, you yourself told her that."_

"_Then what is wrong, Aslan?"_

"_Perhaps your way of expressing it," the Great Lion replied._

_Edmund was quiet for a while. "How could you, Aslan? How could you let all this happen to me? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No, my child, you didn't," Aslan told him. _

"_Then what did I do to deserve all this?"_

"_It was all in your fate, Edmund," the great King told him. "It is something that had to happen, for the power that rules over life wanted it to happen this way."_

_Edmund looked away. "And what happened last night, was it in my fate too?"_

_Aslan was silent but Edmund knew in his heart that his answer was yes. _"_If we are just the puppets of fate, then what the purpose of life is?" he wondered._

_"The power is what creates your fate, but it is not written in stone. _Your_ choices, _your_ feelings are what shape up your fate and your life." Aslan told him. "You fell in love with Estella and you decided to let her go. Then when the burden became to heavy to bear, you decided to let her know."_

_Edmund nodded, trying to understand._

"_The same thing happened with Adeline. You decided to dance with her, walk with her, talk with her," Aslan continued. "You could have stopped or said no, but you decided to ask her to stay last night too. Your life is shaped up by your choices, Edmund."_

"_Bad choices, then?" the Just king asked with a small smile, even though there was no humor in his eyes._

"_That only time will tell… and the fact of how you will act ahead, now that you've made these choices."_

"_I'm so confused," Edmund told him, "About so many things."_

_Aslan simply looked at him._

_Edmund hesitated for a short while. "A voice in my mind tells me that what happens last night was wrong," Edmund said. "But I do not feel that way. I do not regret it. A small part of me wants to, but I don't. What does this mean?"_

"_It is for you to find that out."_

"_How?" Edmund was confused._

"_Look into your heart, Edmund."_

"_I cannot love Estella and I don't love Adeline," Edmund said. "That is what my heart tells me at the moment."_

"_There is more to that, you'll have to look deeper" Aslan smiled. "You are a strong man, Edmund and I know you will do the right thing in the end."_

"_Even though I have no idea of what that right thing is?" Edmund asked._

"_Even then."_

_"How can you put so much trust in me, Aslan?"_

_"Because I know that your intentions are good and your heart pure, and that alone is enough to hope that not only will you _survive_ out of this turmoil you're facing but also _live_. And isn't living more important than surviving?"_

_"I guess so... Thank you, Aslan," the Just King smiled. "Talking to you makes me feel so much better."_

_And Aslan certainly looked brilliant as the sun finally shone on him, his golden mane shinning so brightly that Edmund had to close his eyes. And deep in his heart he heard the Great Lion say, "Be at peace, my child."_

Edmund opened his eyes, looking around his room, only to find Adeline stirring. She opened her eyes and looked at him groggily.

"'Morning, beautiful," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her shoulder before returning to his sitting position.

She blushed. "Good morning," she mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.

He watched her as she wrapped the covers around her tightly before pushing herself into a sitting position. She stopped midway, wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded, sitting and hugging her knees, hints of pain still etched on her face.

He lost his power of speech for a few seconds as he watched the sunlight reflect from her brown hair and pale skin. She looked like an angel from the heavens, with light radiating from her. Then he placed his hand on her back gently. "Did I hurt you last night?"

She shook her head no. "I'm just sore," she said with a small sigh. "I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. It was expected."

"But still, I should have been more careful and…" he trailed off, amused as he saw her rubbing her eyes that were heavy with sleep. She looked like a child that was forcing herself to stay awake during some boring class. He chuckled and took hold of her upper arm. "Come here, sleepy head!"

He tugged at her and laughing, she moved to sit between his legs, her back leaning against his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm not a sleepy head," she told him, her voice still heavy. "I just had a busy night."

"And I have to apologize for that." His voice was serious

Adeline frowned. "What?"

"I shouldn't have asked you to stay," he said. "It was wrong of me."

"Why do you say that?"

"It was a huge thing I asked from you, Adeline. It is a huge thing you _did_ for me," he said, looking down at her. "You clearly had not been with anyone else before me and I don't know if I truly deserved to be your –"

"Oh, stop it, Edmund!" she sighed. "Do you think I don't know what I was agreeing to? I could have simply refused and walked away, and I know you wouldn't have been angry but I didn't, because what I was doing felt _right_ to me in my heart." She paused, worried gray eyes looking into his, "Unless, you regret it. Unless you don't want me here –"

"No. I do want you here and the selfish side of me is glad that you agreed."

"You're not selfish, you asked me to leave last night too." she reminded him. "I _chose_ to stay. It was my choice so stop apologizing to me for something you didn't even do."

"Well in that case," he said, becoming aware of her lips that were centimeters from his. "I must thank you for what you've done for me. It means a lot."

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You're welcome." A pause, "How are you feeling?"

He kissed her head. "Was I sick?"

"No, just devastated."

He sighed. "I knew this question was coming."

"Well, then you must have thought of an answer."

"Adeline –"

"What made you cry last night, Edmund?"

"I don't know. I was depressed," he replied, hoping that she would understand. "I just felt like nothing was going right and I hated everything around me. I just… and… I-I felt this _urge_ to scream and… I don't know, I _just_ –"

"It's alright, I get it. You don't want to tell me," she murmured, "You should, but you don't have to."

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Understand me and yet give me the space I don't deserve."

"Edmund Pevensie," she sounded almost angry. "I hate what you have done to your self-confidence. I like you much better when you are a big-headed, pompous, annoying, proud king!"

"I'm confused," He declared with a chuckle. "Should I thank you or be angry at you?"

"You're trying to run away from the topic."

"No, I'm not."

"Well then I want you to know that you deserve all the space I'm giving you. If you don't want to tell me something, then it's alright," she shrugged. "I'd rather have you not say anything than say something you don't want to say. In any case, I have only one request."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell me the truth, but please don't lie to me either."

"Okay," He nodded and looked away, deep in thought.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, during which Adeline took his hand and started playing with his fingers.

"Adeline," Edmund spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you ask me to dance with you on Caspian's birthday when you were pretty bad at dancing?"

She smiled. "You still remember that?"

"It just came across my mind."

"Well, that was because of my mother."

He frowned. "Your mother wanted you to dance with me?"

"No, she wanted me to be a nice little lady of the court and dance with some gentleman," Adeline rolled her eyes. "That is so typical when it comes to mother. And well, when I walked to the dance floor, you were the only one who didn't have a partner."

"Oh." A pause, "What do you mean by typical?"

"It's something that will certainly ruin my mood and I'm not in the mood to ruin my mood."

He chuckled. "Some other day then?"

"Sure."

"And what did Rowan say to you that day?"

"When?" she questioned, still playing with his hands.

"He said something that made you play cricket with us that day," he reminded her.

"Oh, that," Adeline's face twisted into a smile. "He reminded me of various times when he had walked in on us kissing and kept that as a secret from my parents, _burdening_ his poor, innocent soul. And then he told me how I was being a bad aunt by not even agreeing to play with him when I _owed_ him so much."

"I like that kid," Edmund laughed. "He reminds me of myself when I was his age."

"You were like that from the beginning?" she asked.

"Yes. It was before our father went away to fight in the war and we were together as a happy family. I used to love annoying my brother and sisters – still do, as a matter of fact. And those were one of the best times of my life."

"What happened then?" she asked, bringing his hands to her lips.

"Father left for war," Edmund recalled with a sigh. "And differences grew between Peter and me. It was never the same for a long time. And then we came into Narnia and I had to go through times that still are nightmare to me today."

"You're a brave man," she commented.

"I was a coward; A traitor too," Edmund smiled down at her. "But then Aslan found me and he forgave me. My family forgave me. It took time, yes, but I was able to forgive myself too."

"And then you became king," she smiled. "King Edmund the Just."

"Yes," he smiled back. "And also, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of Western march and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table."

"Show off," she muttered.

He chuckled, kissing her shoulders. "You say as if you hate that about me."

"I do," Adeline closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards, giving him a better access to her skin.

"You really don't know how to lie," he smiled and moved his lips along her shoulder to her throat.

And for a while the conversation came to a stop as Edmund left a trail of kisses on her skin, while his hands came to rest on her waist, his thumbs drawing abstract patterns on her soft skin.

Adeline turned her head to face him, kissing his cheek and trying to reach his lips.

He smiled when he realized what she wanted and then obliged, placing his lips on hers.

The kiss was deep and long.

Mesmerizing.

Affectionate.

Intoxicating.

"Air!" Adeline gasped, and he pulled away chuckling.

She was breathing deeply, her back pressed against his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Don't use up all the air in the room," he joked.

"Don't do that!" she laughed.

"Do what?" he was confused.

"Talk," she replied. "It tickles."

"Excuse me?" and then he realized that his chin on her shoulder was what she was talking about. He smiled wickedly. "Are you talking about this?"

And he rubbed his chin on her bone and Adeline shrieked with laughter, trying to wriggle away. His arms were around her, however, leaving no room for escape.

"Don't do that!" she ordered as strictly she could in the midst of all her giggling.

"Or else what?"

"Or else, I'll do _this_," and she placed her hands on his sides and tickled him too.

"Hey!" he laughed. "Stop!"

"You stop first!"

"No, you first!"

"Okay!" she held up her hands. "I'm waving the white flag of peace."

"Not you're not," he told her.

She grabbed the edge of the white covers covering them both and waved them lightly. "See, I am!"

He grinned. "Alright, you're forgiven… for now."

"Thank you, your majesty!" she rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome, Adeline," he said in his kingly voice and then stopped. "This isn't right."

"What?" she asked.

"Your name," he replied. "Adeline. It's too long."

"Edmund is long too."

"But I told you to call me Ed. You prefer calling me Edmund."

"True." She paused, interested. "So, what are you going to do about it now?"

"I'm going to come up with a nickname for you," he told her. "How about…"

"About?"

"Hush. I'm thinking."

"Okay."

"… I could call you Ade but that would be like Eda in a strange way and Irene calls me that."

"I don't like that."

"I could call you _'line_.'" he snorted.

"No way!"

"And then I'll look into those eyes of yours and I'll say 'oh, _line_, you make my heart flip in a vertical _circle_ with radius of your size!'" he laughed.

"Don't you dare!" She laughed and slapped his arm lightly. "If you do then I'll have to call you… ellipse."

"Ellipse?" he asked.

"It is kind of an oval," she explained as simply as she could. "Don't you read?"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"And the answer to that would be no."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I will come up with a nickname for you," he promised.

"Oh, I'm sure you will, _Ed_." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

He smiled down at her. "Hey, I like it when you –"

There was a knock at the door.

They froze.

Knock. Knock.

"Edmund?"

Edmund's eyes widened. "Estella," he called. "Is that you?"

"We need to talk."

Edmund glanced at Adeline. "Not now."

"Look," Estella sounded furious and irritated. "Alfred is gone for riding so I have to talk to you now."

"Not now," he repeated. "This is not a good time. Leave."

"Open the door!"

"We can talk later."

"Fine." A fraction of a second went by in silence. "I'm coming in."

Edmund jumped off the bed in a flash, grabbing another blanket and wrapping it around his waist.

The doorknob turned.

Adeline gasped, clutching the covers tightly around her.

"No, 'Stella, don't!" Edmund exclaimed, hoping to get to the door so he could stop her from coming in.

Too late.

"Alright, my _dear_ king Edmund, I just wanted to tell you that –" And Estella was a statue, only her eyes moved from Adeline to Edmund.

"I told you this wasn't a good time," he said, tightening his grip on the blanket around his waist self-consciously.

"I came here to speak with you but I don't think there will be any need for that. You're clearly not worth it." Estella shook her head. A pause, and then, "You are an asshole, did anyone tell you that?"

Edmund blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You _slept_ with her?" Estella asked incredulously. "I thought you just used to take nice, friendly walks with her, but this is serious. You have her in your bed."

Boiling hot anger coursed through his veins. "And why does that surprise you?" he almost shouted. "I was always the Casanova according to you, right?"

"You told me –"

"And how did you react to that?"

She shook her head, walking back towards the door. "I never want to see your face again, Edmund Pevensie." She paused. "A piece of advice, Adeline: don't get into bed with any man who invites you to a dinner like a _whore_," Estella said icily, wrenching open the door.

Adeline's eyes widened. "E-Excuse me?"

"You cannot call her that!" Edmund told Estella angrily.

"Well, I only called her what her actions tell me she is," the Lady of Daelhr said.

"Don't." Edmund warned her. "You know it is wrong to call anyone that."

Estella smirked. "It seems she has _pleased_ you well, my king. Why else would you be taking her side with such enthusiasm?" With that she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Edmund took a deep breath to calm himself before glancing at Adeline. She looked almost close to tears.

"Adeline," he said, sitting before her and taking her hands in his. "Please don't let her words hurt you."

"She called me a –"

"I know and she was wrong," he said. "Don't cry."

"I won't," she said in a small voice. "It's just that… nobody has ever used such harsh words about me and –"

"I understand," he sighed. "Just promise me you won't think about it."

"I'll try."

"Good," he hugged her. "How about you freshen up and I'll fetch something for us to eat?"

"Alright," she said, pulling away.

"Do you need new clothes?" he asked. "I can ask Isabel, her clothes will fit you and she won't tell anyone."

"No, thank you," she smiled, kissing his nose. "I don't need any more awkwardness."

"Alright." With a small kiss on her lips, Edmund moved towards the door.

"Edmund?"

"Yes?" he turned, his hand on the doorknob.

"Shouldn't you get dressed before you go out?"

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Good afternoon, your highness!"

Peter turned around to find Rowan walking towards him. "Ah Rowan, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you have seen Aunt Adeline anywhere," the boy said. "She didn't return home last night and grandma and grandpa were really worried."

Peter frowned. "She didn't return home?"

"No, sir, she didn't." Rowan said and then looked somewhere behind Peter, "Good afternoon, Lady Estella."

"Rowan," Estella nodded, coming to stand next to Peter.

"Have you seen my aunt?" the boy asked, "Because I haven't since last evening."

"_Of course_ you haven't," Estella turned to Peter and whispered in a low voice, "Does this boy know that his aunt is a harlot?"

"A what?" Peter whispered back.

"Well I saw her in your dear brother's bed this morning," she told him.

"You _what_?" Peter's eyes widened.

"Have you seen Alfred?"

"He was there," he pointed, "Having tea with Su and Caspian."

"Thank you," Estella replied politely before walking away.

Peter looked after the young, pregnant woman, many questions buzzing in his mind when –

"Oh there you are, Aunt Adeline!" Rowan exclaimed.

Peter turned back to find Adeline walking towards them with Edmund next to her.

"Rowan," she looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come home last night," the boy said.

"Oh, yes…" she trailed off, glancing sideways at Edmund. "About that –"

"It rained," Edmund cut her in mid-sentence. "So I asked her to stay at the palace for the night. We don't want your aunt to get sick because she got soaked wet, do we?"

"No," Rowan almost looked disappointed. "So, you were not kidnapped by thugs or ghosts?"

Adeline laughed. "No, sorry."

"Well then you probably should go back and tell that to your parents," Peter said to her. "I've heard they were worried."

"Of course," Adeline said slowly and turned to Edmund. "I'll see you later."

"Sure," the Just King smiled and watched her walk away with her nephew.

Then Edmund turned back to face Peter and frowned at the expression on his brother's face. "What?"

"Do you want me to ask or will you tell me yourself?"

Edmund shrugged.

"I'm thinking of something," Peter said. "Is it true?"

"If you're thinking about the pancakes I had for breakfast being delicious, then yes it is!"

"Do I _look_ like I'm in the mood for jokes?"

Edmund sighed. "You can guess. I don't see why you're asking me."

"This is wrong, Ed."

"Why?"

"Because you said you loved Estella. Or were you lying about that?"

"I wasn't. I do love Estella."

"Then why did you sleep with Adeline?"

"I don't know."

Peter was quiet for a long moment. Then – "You should stop seeing her."

"Who, Adeline?" Edmund questioned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you are playing with her."

"I'm not."

"Then tell her the truth about your feelings for Estella."

"I cannot do that."

"Why?"

"Because then she will not want to see me," Edmund replied. "I wouldn't if I were in her place."

"It's the right thing to do and I'm sure that since you're the Just King, you know what the right thing is."

"I know," Edmund sounded irritated. "You don't have to remind me of my title."

"It seems I do because I don't see you doing that."

"Look Peter, I know that Adeline doesn't know the truth, but I _want_ to be with her, alright?" Edmund tried to explain it to him. "And if I follow your advices – one way or the other I would end up not seeing Adeline again and that is wrong."

"So you're going to use her as some sort of _rebound_," Peter was almost angry. "Is she the toy you would play with just because you couldn't get the toy you wanted?"

"No! Good heavens, _no_!" Edmund exclaimed. "It is not like that."

"Then what is it?" Peter demanded. "You are just spending time with her because you want to get your mind off Estella. How is that fair to her?"

"That was –"

"Look Edmund, I do not know much about her but I know this: she comes from a respectable family and she is a good girl, she deserves an honest relationship."

"Will you listen to me?" Edmund asked and without waiting for an answer continued. "I'll be honest. I used to see her because I didn't want to think of Estella, but that motive of mine vanished in a week, Pete, just _a week_. Adeline intrigued me – the more I met her the more captivated I became with her words, her actions, her wisdom, her eyes…"

Peter looked at him. "So what you're trying to say is that Adeline fascinates you."

"In a way, yes. But there is more to that – I like being with her. It soothes me. It makes me feel happy and full and at peace."

"But you love Estella?"

"But I love Estella," Edmund sighed.

"This doesn't make any sense," Peter commented.

"Tell me about it," Edmund chuckled. A pause, "Estella is like my heartbeat, always there with me in one way or other and I feel that I'd die without her. While Adeline, she is like air – I will not survive if she leaves."

Peter sighed. "That is complicated too."

"I know. I want Estella and I need Adeline – at least that is what I feel at the moment."

"Sometimes _needs_ are more important than wants."

"And sometimes the _wants_ truly make you what you are and needs simply lull you into a pathetic life that leads to an even more pathetic death."

"Well then you'll have to choose Edmund," Peter told him. "Make a choice."

"That's what Aslan said to me too. I saw him in a dream," Edmund said. "But I don't know if I can ever make the choice."

"You should before someone get hurt," Peter placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You are juggling with two lives and you could save them or shatter them in a jiffy."

Edmund nodded slowly.

"Make a choice, Edmund," Peter said. "Estella or Adeline."

"What would it matter if I picked Estella? She is happily married."

"Aye, but then you could stop yourself before you completely ruined Adeline's life."

"And what if I picked Adeline?"

"You could begin your happily ever after with her, then, I hope. But you'll have to let go of Estella first."

Edmund smiled sadly. "There is no such thing as happily ever after."

Peter remained quiet.

"I don't know what choice to make… and frankly, I don't know if I want to," Edmund said finally. "I know I'm being selfish but –"

"It's okay. You're being selfish but honest," Peter shrugged. "Besides, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" Edmund turned to him in confusion.

"For now," the High King told him wisely. "Because at one point, you'll _have_ to eventually. You'll see."

And then Peter walked away, praying to Aslan to guide Edmund towards the right path.

* * *

><p><strong>There. How was it? Comments, please?<strong>

**Ok, I had already written the next chapter but I want to change it up a bit so it'll probably take a day or two... And it will be about Lucy and Chad - I promise! =)**

**Oh, and I need your help. I cannot come up with a nickname for Adeline. Can you help me with that?**

**Until next time!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Omg today was fun! I so love my family! ... And that was not necessary here, but I just felt like writing it :P Oh well...**

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others. Do review and tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 15 – –**

**.**

"Alright then, I'm leaving," the Valiant Queen said, walking by the others.

"Where to?" Susan asked.

"To pick some flowers by the waterfalls," Lucy replied, shrugging. "And I want to paint so I thought I could do it there."

"Don't go. Have tea with us," Susan pointed at the small table in the garden where she was sitting with Caspian, Alfred and Estella. "Besides, Es is not much of a good conversation today."

"What?" Estella, who seemed to be deep in thought started. "No. I'm alright. I was just thinking about something. Sorry."

"I rest my case," the Gentle Queen said.

Lucy laughed. "Well, I guess I'll pass the offer."

"Have fun then," Caspian smiled and then frowned. "Where are your guards?"

Lucy shifted from one foot to the other. "About that…"

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're not going without your guards," Caspian told her.

"Please?" Lucy pouted.

"This puppy-dog face of yours won't even work for Peter this time," Caspian said. "Because of what you're asking."

"I don't know if I'm allowed to speak or not," Alfred began. "But King Caspian is right, my queen. It is simply too dangerous for you to go alone."

"I know how to defend myself."

"I'm sure you do, Lucy," Caspian sighed. "But this is not just right. Why take unnecessary risks?"

"But I don't want the guards to go with me," Lucy complained.

"Chad!" Alfred called out to the young boy who was walking by, carrying what seemed to be a small pile of clothes. "Come here!"

The boy ran over to him. "My lords and ladies," he bowed in respect. Turning towards Alfred, he said, "I'll get that laundry done as soon as possible, sire."

"Forget that," Alfred waved his hand. "Go with the Valiant Queen to the forest. She wi –"

"What?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Take him, Lucy," Alfred said. "He will take care of you in case something happens and he will not disturb you while you paint."

"What did you say his name was?" Caspian asked suddenly, looking interested.

"Chad, my lord," Chad said, inclining his head.

"_Chad_," Caspian's eyes moved from him to Lucy and an unsaid conversation passed between them.

"He is a good kid," Alfred told him. "And completely trustworthy."

"Alfred is right," Caspian finally said. "You should take him with you. Going alone is not right."

Lucy glanced at Chad. "Alright."

"But my lord," Chad interrupted, staring from Lucy to Alfred, "The laundry?"

"Give it to someone else," Alfred said. "There are many servants here."

"As you wish."

"How are you planning to go to the woods, Lucy?" Estella asked politely.

"I'll ride my horse," the queen replied.

Estella looked at Chad kindly. "Then you can take one of the horses too. It will be too tiring for you on foot and it will slow Lucy down too."

"Yes, milady."

"Good," Lucy said, turning to Chad. "Why don't you get your horse and meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes?"

"Alright, my queen."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"So Chad," Lucy said, looking at the boy before him. "How do you like the falls?"

Chad who was tying the horses to a tree nearby glanced up at the waterfalls nearby. The water splashed down from the great height, creating a roar and a rhythm, spraying them lightly. It was very peaceful, despite the noise.

"A miracle of nature," Chad murmured. "That is what this is."

She nodded, looking at him closely. "Do you paint?"

He blinked, his green eyes coming to rest on her. "I never had the time."

"You have never tried?"

"No."

"Why don't you paint with me?" she offered.

"No!" he said. "I'm not sure if I'll be good at it and I wouldn't want to ruin your painting."

"Don't be silly," Lucy said. "What else are you going to do here? Even looking at the falls gets boring after some time, trust me."

He smiled slightly.

"In any case, I think I should get started with the painting," Lucy said, moving towards the horses to get her parchments and paints out of the saddlebags, "and you are going to join me while I do that."

"Let me," he offered, moving to take the things from her.

"Aren't you such a gentleman?" she smiled, stepping back.

"Gentleman?" he asked. "This is just a part of being a good servant, my queen."

The smile was wiped from her face. "You're not my servant."

"No, I'm Lord Alfred's servant, and I'm simply doing what he ordered me to."

"So you don't want to be here with me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then you _want_ to be here with me?"

"It doesn't matter," he looked at her. "I'm simply doing my duty."

She was quiet for a moment. "Then I suggest you go back and do your other duties."

"What?"

"You know what, Chad," her voice was angry. "I'm sick _and_ tired of trying, and I give up. You get what you wanted."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've tried so hard to be your friend, to comfort you, to make you feel less lonely but all you are interested in are your duties. Fine, do them, I won't stop you."

"You're hurt," he stated, staring wide-eyed at the tears in her eyes.

"Yes I am hurt, thank you _so_ much for telling me that!" she snapped, "Maybe you don't really deserve all that I'm doing for you. Or maybe you are so stupid to understand that I care and I want to help!"

"I didn't ask you for help."

"But I want to nonetheless." She replied, "I want to be your friend and all you've done is hurt me!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry if I did," he sighed. "But that is what I've been trying to make you see: We cannot be friends, my queen."

"Why not?"

"Because you are the queen of Narnia and I'm just a mere servant."

"That is one of the silliest reasons I have ever heard," she commented, folding her arm over her chest. "And believe me I've had my share of silliness. I grew up with Edmund."

"No, seriously," he said. "You cannot introduce me to your family as a friend. You cannot tell your friends about me. You cannot take me to the balls you attend – oh wait, I'll _already_ be there at the balls, serving the food and cleaning the dishes!"

She blinked at his burst out.

"And what will you tell to the others? 'I'd like you all to meet my friend Chad who must be around here _mopping_ the floor you spill your food on. He's busy with his duties at the moment but do talk to him.'" Chad shook his head. "Some things are not meant to be, milady and this is one of them."

"Things can only be when one wants them to be," Lucy told him wisely, taking her paints from him and walking away a few steps to sit in the shadow of a tree. "And if you want to spend the rest of your life wallowing and drowned in that inferiority complex, I wouldn't stop you. There is no cure for self-pity anyway."

Chad simply stared at her as she sat cross legged on the ground, the paper in her lap as she looked around for inspiration. And then, with a small smile on her beautiful face, she picked up her colors and began sketching.

A few minutes passed.

With a sigh, he walked over to her and sat before her. "Is there really no cure for self-pity?" he asked.

"There is: friendship," she replied nonchalantly, her eyes on the parchment. "But you're clearly not interested."

"Do you have any other cure because I don't see this one helping me?" he asked. "In fact, I see this creating only more troubles."

"I'm sorry, but weren't you the person thanking me for my friendship a couple of days ago in your room?" her dark brown eyes came to rest on him.

He almost glared at her. "I was, but –"

"What is wrong with you today?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "You weren't the same person I talked to that day."

"What is going on with you and King Caspian?" he asked.

"_Excuse_ me?" she asked, blinking in surprise. "That sounds –"

"– Not right, I know," he looked at her apologetically. "But what I meant was I saw you two share this glance when he heard my name."

"Oh," Lucy said. "Was it that obvious?"

"No, but I saw it."

"It was nothing," Lucy told him.

"_Right_," he snorted. "We cannot be friends, milady. I told you that it cannot be."

"And I told you too that–"

"I heard you," he said. "I just don't think that it can be. I don't want to be the bottom of the jokes in this palace."

"Jokes?" she asked. "Why would anyone do that?"

"You know half of it," He muttered, looking away.

She rolled her eyes. "I told you that I don't care who your father is."

"Not everyone thinks like you."

"But many do."

"I wish that were true," he smiled sadly. "I would have had an easier life, at least a few years of it."

They drowned in silence for a while.

"What's the other half?" Lucy questioned.

"Of what?"

"Of the reason why you think others will make fun of you."

"I cannot tell you, sorry."

Silence for a couple of minutes.

"You're still not going to tell me who Kayla is?" Lucy asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"Sorry."

Lucy pouted.

Chad blinked. She looked so pretty. "Umm," he chuckled. "Why don't you tell me who Kayla is?"

"I don't know."

"Alright," Chad nodded. "How about you tell me of your guesses?"

"My guesses are seriously lame," she told him. "But anyways, is she your mother?"

"Why would I call my mother by her name?" he asked.

"Because… you hate her for what she did?" she guessed, her face apologetic.

"Do I?"

"I'm guessing from what I know of you," she replied. "You like hating things."

"Well, I don't hate my mother." He paused. "I do, in a way, but not that much."

"So my guess is wrong?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Is she the woman you love – a wife perhaps?"

He held up his hand. "I'm not married," he said with a small smile. "See: no ring."

"Oh," Lucy said. "Right."

"Right."

"Well, then a girlfriend then?" Lucy said. "Maybe you're seeing her and she is your love interest."

He tilted his head looking at her intently, a smile on his face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

She smiled. "I've always been curious about you, Chad, it's not my fault if you failed to notice it."

He nodded slowly.

"So, aren't you going to tell me who Kayla is?"

"No," he shook his head, still smiling. "I'm going to leave you in suspense."

"That's just cruel."

"I can be cruel too you know?" he asked, standing up and walking a few steps away.

"Oh really?" Lucy stood up too, raising her eyebrow as she came to stand behind him.

"Really." He turned to face her.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Will this make you believe?" he asked and splashed the water from the lake onto her face.

She shrieked and then laughed, looking at him in surprise. "You're going to pay for this!"

With that the Valiant Queen followed him as he ran away, hoping to catch him and perhaps beat him to death for soaking her face.

Okay, fine, not death.

The laughter of the two people echoed was drowned by the noise of the falls.

Chad looked over his shoulder to see Lucy after him and tripped over a rock.

"Oof!" he fell down on his back.

He barely had the time to blink when –

"Oh no!"

And the next thing he knew, he was crushed beneath the Valiant Queen. Not that she was heavy, no, she was pretty light but he could feel her body pressed tightly against his. Every curve, every angle…

He gulped.

Lucy moved her head up, it hovered above his face and her beautiful long brown hair curtained around him.

He thought he had lost his breath. She was just too beautiful.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her warm eyes looking deep into his. "I was running too fast."

_Such a cute smile,_ his mind told him.

"I-It's a-alright," he sputtered.

She looked down at him, laughter on her slightly wet face. He eyed the droplets than ran down on that pale skin.

"You weren't so eager to be my friend some time ago and now here you are almost playing catch with me," Lucy commented, humor in her sweet voice. "Either you are mentally instable or you're possessed by some crazy demons."

"Probably both," he replied dryly.

She laughed, the curtain of her hair brushing his cheek lightly.

"Umm, m-my queen… could you…?" he trailed off, not knowing what to say to her.

Lucy quickly rolled off him and pushed herself into a sitting position, her cheeks coloring as she mumbled a small 'sorry'.

"No problem," he replied as he got up too. A pause, then with a sigh he said, "I guess there is no running away."

"From what?"

"From you," he grinned.

"Indeed," she smiled. "I got you."

"You did," he agreed, his eyes on her. "But I wasn't talking about this silly game we were playing."

She frowned. "What were you talking about then?"

"About that fact that you don't let the people whom you consider your friends run away from you," he replied.

"You're right about that," she smiled. A pause – "So, where do we stand now?"

He sighed, looking almost defeated. "Call me 'friend'."

Lucy clapped with excitement and – to Chad's surprise – wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"M-my queen?"

She pulled away, pouting. "My friends call me Lucy."

He closed his eyes, a smile on his face. "That will take some time, please."

"… Alright," She didn't look very happy about it though.

"Hey," he nudged her lightly. "I'm still a servant and you're still a queen."

"That's where you're wrong," she told him. "Where there is friendship, no one is anything but a friend."

He smiled sadly. "I'm new to all this."

"I'll teach you."

"I know you will."

"So," she asked, standing up. "Are you going to paint with me?"

"What if I ruin the painting with my _skills_?"

"I'll drop you down in the lake."

"I'll pull you down too." He held up his hands in surrender when Lucy gave him a look. "Friends always go into trouble together, don't they?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You're good."

He laughed. "And you look pretty today."

"Don't I look pretty on other days?" her eyes widened.

"I'm trying to compliment you."

She grinned. "Thank you."

"So," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "What are we painting?"

**[][][][][][][][]**

Susan was sitting on her bed, her eyes on her husband as he walked out of the wash chambers in a hurry, flinging a tunic over his head.

"I'm late for a meeting," he said.

"You should have thought of that before you fell asleep in a bath tub," she told him.

"I was taking a long, relaxing bath!"

"You fell asleep and you would have drowned in that tub and died for all I know!"

He rolled his eyes. "Nobody dies in a bath tub," he said.

"You would have if I hadn't walked in looking for you."

"Right, Susan, you're my _hero_!"

She laughed, walking over to stand next to him. "Let me, silly," she said, helping him with his jerkin. "You know you really don't know how to work in a hurry."

"That is why I have you," he replied, planting a kiss on her brow.

Knock. Knock.

"All this work is driving me mad," Caspian sighed. "Can't a king have a moment of peace?"

"Nope," Susan replied, walking to the door and opening it. "Oh, Lucy, come on in."

The Valiant Queen walked into the room and chuckled when she saw Caspian combing his hair frantically.

"I'm wishing I had shorter hair now," he muttered, nodding in greeting. "How was your day at the falls?"

"It's a long story and you seem to be in a hurry."

"Meeting at the court."

"You mean the one that was _postponed_ till day after tomorrow and the one that Edmund said _he_ will handle?"

"What?" the king paused.

Lucy nodded.

He sighed, plopping on his bed. "_Now_ you tell me."

Susan chuckled, closing the door and sitting next to Lucy on the couch. "This is not your day, love."

"I can guess," he sighed. A pause, "So, Lucy, how was your day then?"

Lucy smiled. "It was amazing."

"That's good," Susan said. "So where are your paintings? I want to see them."

"In here," Lucy replied pointing towards the bag she had dropped on the table. "But I have to talk to you and Caspian first. It's important."

"What about?"

Lucy hesitated for a moment. "I think I like Chad."

Silence.

"Who's Chad?" Susan asked, confused.

"Lucy!" Caspian exclaimed. "This is so wrong! I never thought that you would say that."

"Who's Chad?"

"I know," Lucy admitted. "But after talking to him, I have really come to respect him and I don't know… I really like being with him."

"Will anyone please tell me who Chad is?" Susan asked in a loud voice.

"He's the servant she went to the falls with," Caspian explained.

Susan raised an eyebrow. "How can you like him when you've just met him once?"

"About that…" Lucy began sheepishly and then explained almost all her meetings with Chad, leaving out all the details about Chad's parentage. She didn't want to spill out his secrets, not until he wanted her to or until she had to.

"I see why you respect him, Lucy, he sounds like a good person," Caspian commented. "But I seriously am not comfortable with you liking some boy. And I am the most lenient amongst the kings when it comes to you. If Peter finds out that you are romantically interested –"

"No!" Lucy blushed. "I'm not interested like that… not _yet_. I mean, I don't know if I am. He is very interesting and good looking too. I like his green eyes and messy hair, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Yet," Susan commented.

"Then?" Caspian asked, his eyes on Lucy.

"I just like him," the Valiant Queen shrugged. "And he worries that it would be inappropriate for me to talk to him or spend time with him."

"He is right." Susan stated.

"So does that mean it would be a sin to be friends with him?"

"No," Susan said. "It would be considered not right, but as long as you don't do anything wrong, I don't think there is anything objectionable."

"I agree," Caspian nodded. "Peter will need to be told about this very carefully, but none of us would keep you away from your friends."

"Thank you," Lucy smiled and then opened her bag and pulled out her paintings. "Look, he helped me with the painting. He was a disaster at first but I was amazed at his sense of color."

Caspian and Susan admired the paintings.

"Luce, these are beautiful. I especially love the way you have colored the water. It seems so real and –" Susan stopped, her eyes on something shiny on the floor. "What's that?"

Lucy looked down and picked up a silver sun-shaped pendant. "… It belongs to Chad. He took it off to show me when I asked him about it," she told them. "His mother gave it to him."

"Then it must be important to him," Caspian said. "Why would he give it to you?"

"He didn't," the Valiant Queen replied. "He must have forgotten to put it back on and then while we were preparing to return, it must have been packed in my bag."

"Oh," Susan held out her hand. "May I see it?"

"Sure," Lucy passed it to her sister who looked at it closely. "What?"

Susan blinked. "Nothing, it is an interesting design."

"It is, isn't it?"

Susan nodded. "You should give it back to him. I don't think he will be very happy that he lost a gift from his mother."

"Of course."

"Well then you should return it soon," Caspian told her. "They leave tomorrow."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Chad!"

The boy turned at the sound of his name to find the Valiant Queen walking towards him.

"Thank goodness I found you," she said, coming to a stop. "I had to give you something."

"What?"

She held out his pendant. "It must have fallen into my bag."

"Oh," he said, taking it, a small smile on his face. "Thank you. I spent half the night looking for it and thought I had lost it."

"Your mother wouldn't have been very happy if you had lost it."

He looked at her sadly for a moment, then – "My mother is dead."

Lucy blinked. "What?"

"She passed away five years ago."

"I'm sorry," Lucy told him, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. "I didn't know –"

"It's alright," he shook his head.

"Was this what you said, about shattering you?" Lucy asked.

"It was part of it."

"What else could there be?" she wondered.

He chuckled darkly. "My life is full of tragedies. There is a lot more."

Lucy squeezed his hand again. "I wish I could sit and talk with you," she said slowly. "But I have to work. Peter is expecting me."

"Of course," he nodded, stepping aside.

"You're leaving today?"

"Yes." he replied. "We leave after Lord Alfred and Lady Estella have lunch with you."

"I'll miss you," she told him.

"… I'll miss you too, L-Lucy."

She blinked in surprise, a smile spreading on her face. Quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a quick, tight hug. Pulling back, she said, "I like when you say my name. It sounds nice coming out of your mouth."

He shifted from foot to foot, running a hand from his messy hair, looking uncomfortable.

"Goodbye, Chad," she said.

He looked up at her. "Goodbye, Queen Lucy," and he chuckled lightly, "Sorry, but it will take time."

"Alright," she replied. "Until we meet again."

He nodded and watched her walk away down the hallway, a strange sadness in his heart as he watched the queen go away. For the first time, a small part of him wanted to stay here but the other dominating parts quickly killed this desire of his.

**[][][][][][][][]**

It was afternoon but the sun was bright and the day warm. King Edmund stood at the end of line with the rest of the kings and queens of Narnia in the courtyard where the carriage was ready to take the Lord and Lady of Daelhr back to their city.

He watched as Alfred and Estella said their goodbyes to the others before coming to him.

Damn! He should have stood between in the middle or simply made an excuse and not come. But Estella was going away, again and he didn't know when he would see her next.

The thought of her leaving pained him.

The thought of her leaving while she was not talking to him pained him even _more_.

But what could he do?

The girl was totally ignoring him.

He abandoned his thoughts when Alfred came to a stop before him and held out his hand.

"Well, goodbye my king," he said. "It was good to see you."

"It was," Edmund put on a smile on his face as he shook his hand.

And then as Alfred stepped back, the Just king looked at Estella.

"Take care, 'Stella," he said.

She nodded slightly. "I will. You too."

"And I'm sorry once again about your father," he said.

Her eyes softened for a moment. "Thank you," she said in a low voice.

"And…" his eyes moved to her swollen stomach and back. "I wish you all the best for your future."

"Goodbye, my king," she said and walked away towards the carriage.

Edmund sighed and looked away, feeling just like he had all those months ago when Estella had left for the first time after her marriage.

And the Just King frowned when he saw a young green-eyed boy get on a brown horse. A memory flickered.

_As a brown mare passed before them, Edmund saw Lucy raise her hand and wave slightly to the servant, who was a young boy with colored eyes. He looked at the Valiant Queen, a strange, ancient expression on his face._

And again, he saw as Lucy smiled and waved goodbye to him. The servant looked back with an expression that Edmund couldn't really grasp – it was somehow torn between happiness and sadness, between an urge to run away and never come back, and to stay here and live here forever.

Okay, this was not just a coincidence.

_I'll ask her about it,_ he decided, _later._

He saw as Estella and her husband got in, their servants get ready on their horses, and then the party exited the palace. The queens waved goodbye to them, Peter and Caspian stood there watching them go, small smiles on their faces.

And Edmund walked back into the entrance hall.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked a servant nearby. "Get me some sandwiches in my study. I'm hungry and I've a lot of work to do."

And he did.

He drowned himself so deep into work, not even bothering to come out for air, that he didn't leave his study for two whole days. He ate there, he slept there, he worked there… and he met no one but Peter who just handed him a folder, looking sympathetically at him.

But it worked. It gave him the escape he needed – it helped in killing the heartache, the pain, the loss… but when Susan pulled him out of the study, telling him to take a break, these feelings returned.

And Edmund wondered if he will ever be able to get rid of it.

_Perhaps not,_ his heart supplied. One can never get rid of pure love.

**[][][][][][][][]**

**There. Estella is gone. Edmund is confused. Lucy is confused. Chad is confused. And I'm sleepy! :P**

**So, why dont you all leave a nice little review and I'll return with the next chapter as soon as possible?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey ya! Here you go with the next chapter... A major thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Seriously, I love you all. **

**Oh and people, I do have plans for Peter/Isabel and Suspian in this story. I will not abandon those pairings so carelessly. They will not have much major roles since the story is basically about Ed and Lucy but the others will be there, so relax!**

**Now go, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 16 – –**

**.**

**~ Two Weeks Later ~**

Edmund knocked on the door of Adeline's bedroom before opening the door. "Can I come in?"

Adeline, who had a drawing pad in her lap and a pencil in her hand, looked up and smiled, "Sure, you don't have to ask."

"Manners," he shrugged.

"What a _gentleman_ you are, my king!" she gushed.

He chuckled, sitting before her on the cozy cushions next to the window. "So, what were you doing?"

"Nothing," she replied, quickly shoving the papers in a folder. "Just drawing. I was getting bored."

"I didn't know you liked to draw."

"I don't," she replied, gathering her pastels.

"Can I see?"

"What?"

"Your drawings."

"It's nothing, really," she replied, looking shy as she clutched her folder tightly.

"Come on, show me!"

"No, Edmund, it –"

"Let go!" Edmund said, pulling the folder from her hands and opening it. He looked at the neat sketches. "These are… dresses."

"Well noticed," she said sarcastically.

He chuckled, going through the sheets of paper before him before he came to a stop on a red ball gown. "You were wearing this dress on Caspian's birthday, the day we danced for the first time."

"You remember?" she asked.

"I do."

She bit her lip. "Umm, yes I like to design my clothes."

Edmund's eyes widened. "Are you telling me that all the wonderful dresses you wear are designed by _yourself_?"

"Yes."

He moved his eyes from the woman before him to the papers in his lap. "Adeline, this is brilliant."

"Thank you."

"You are an amazing designer. You should design clothes for others."

Adeline held out her hand. "The folder, please," she said before taking it from him and closing it. She stood up, walking towards the small bookshelf on a wall and placing the folder in it. "I'm alright. I don't want to design for others."

Edmund stared at her back. "Don't want to, or _can't_?"

She turned. "What makes you say that?"

"You don't lie confidently."

"I wasn't lying," she said.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Your eyes tell me otherwise."

"I hate my eyes," she said after a moment. "They're honest."

"I love your eyes," he said, a small smile on his face, "For the same reason."

She walked over to the door. "I'll tell someone to send us sandwiches. You must be hungry, as always."

He almost seemed hesitant. "I don't know how to say this, but..."

"What?" she seemed worried for a second.

He winked. "Can I get some juice too?"

She laughed. "Juice coming up! I'll be right back."

Edmund sighed, looking around the room. He rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes. Adeline's room was so peaceful. And being with her was so peaceful too.

Adeline returned a few minutes later, empty handed.

"Where is the food?" Edmund asked.

"It'll be here soon," she replied, sitting across from him. "Patience, my king, is a virtue!"

"It is one quality I lack," Edmund looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "Do you what the bad trait in you is?"

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"You're _selfish_."

She blinked. "Am I?"

"To keep such a wonderful talent locked up in your room and confined to your own attire, is that not selfishness?"

"What talent?"

"The talent I just saw in that folder of yours," he said, pointing towards her shelf.

"Edmund," she shook her head. "I thought you would let it go."

"I'm not letting it go, Adeline," he said. "I mean, I see my sisters and Isabel get their dresses designed all the time. Not only them but many noblewomen do – all over Narnia and maybe even beyond. Do you have any idea how profitable it would be if you started designing clothes too?"

"I don't need money. I already belong to a wealthy family."

"And what about interest?" he asked. "I mean, I have seen the effort you put in your dresses, and I saw how much detail you have put into your sketches. It all comes from your heart."

"Edmund, please," she sighed. "Don't start this. It was hard already letting go of all this."

"Of what?" he took her hand.

"You won't understand."

"Try."

She sighed, playing with his fingers. "I love doing this."

"I know," he said, smiling as he saw her fingers massage his hand. "And don't you try to avoid the topic!"

She looked up at him. "I won't," her eyes went back to their intertwined hands and she slowly moved to sit next to him. "I wanted to design clothes and be a dressmaker, but my mother wouldn't allow it."

He wrapped an arm around her. "Why?"

"Because we are the _daughters_ of a nobleman," she laughed bitterly. "We are supposed to be nice ladies of the court, well-mannered and well-trained and then one day we are supposed to marry some rich man with whom we will spend out life _happily_ ever after."

He was quiet, and she knew that he was listening.

"I don't blame her though. We do not have a brother – so it's just Juliana and me, and our parents love us both," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "But obviously mother was responsible for our upbringing and she had us trained in all the things a woman is supposed to be trained in."

"All of them?" Edmund questioned.

"All of them," she replied, looking up at her.

"Hmm," he looked into her eyes thoughtfully. "Cooking?"

"I can cook."

"Sewing?"

"I sew and knit."

"Running the household?"

"Juliana and I had to do it for three months each individually."

"How did it go for you?"

"Pretty good."

"Taking care of children?"

She smiled. "Juliana didn't know much, but once Rowan was born, I took good care of him." She paused thoughtfully. "That was not because of the training though, it was because I was so happy to have a nephew!"

"I know," Edmund smiled. "I was pretty excited when Irene was born too, but _that_ is a different story."

"True," she said. "From eating using exquisite cutlery to ways of talking, from holding our head high to the way we should talk – everything was taken care of."

He nudged her lightly. "What about dance?"

"We had dance classes too, but I don't think I learned much in that."

He chuckled. "True."

"Anyways, you get the idea. Mother just wanted us to be happy and well settled in life." She continued. "Juliana got married to a rich trader who actually loves her a lot. They have a perfect home, a perfect family, a perfect life. Juliana is happy because she got all she dreamed of."

"And now your mother wants you to be happy too," Edmund guessed.

Adeline nodded. "She wants me to be the perfect lady too. She expects me to marry a handsome, good man and have nice, healthy kids and live happily ever after."

"And you don't want that."

"Of course I _do_! I want my happily ever after, but not the way she wants it," She looked up at him intently. "I want to marry the man _I_ love - the one who would make me laugh, the one who would listen and the one who would understand. I want to bear his children. I want to spend the rest of my life next to him."

"Uh-huh," Edmund moved his arm away from her shoulder and leaned forward. His eyes moved around the room as he tried to drown the sudden discomfort he felt, "And what about your dream of becoming a dressmaker?"

"I want that too," she sighed. "But mother says that no man will allow that, and the one who will allow it will be a good-for-nothing who would want to feast on whatever I will earn."

"Some man might allow it and yet be nice."

"I know," she said, leaning forward too. "But mother wouldn't allow it. I have had many arguments over this and… I just don't want to rebel against my family, Edmund. They love me and I love them and I just cannot start designing without their blessing."

"So are you going to let go of your dreams?"

"I had done it," she replied, "Until you just reminded me of them."

He was in thought for a minute. "You should try to convince them. They're your parents. They will understand."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"I am," he said, running his hand on her back. "Trust my instincts."

"But what about the problem of my marriage?" she asked.

"Any man would be stupid to not accept you as a wife just because he failed to see your talents," he replied, looking deep into her eyes. "And if any man does, he wouldn't deserve you then."

"Really?"

"Really," he replied.

"Would you accept someone like me if given the choice?" she asked.

Edmund blinked at her blunt question.

A moment of silent passed.

Finally, he opened his mouth when –

Knock. Knock.

"Your food, milady," a voice said from the other side.

"Food," Edmund jumped to his feet. "_Finally_!"

Adeline laughed as she saw Edmund open the door, take the tray laden with sandwiches and two glasses of juice, and close the door after thanking the servant.

"I'm starving," Edmund said as he sat down, placing the tray before her. "Aren't you?"

"Just a little," she replied, picking up a sandwich and taking a bite.

"Where's Rowan?"

"He must be in his room, sleeping. He had a stomach ache."

"I hope he gets better soon," Edmund said. "When is he leaving?"

"Next week. I'll miss him."

"Me too," he said, leaning close to her. "But at least I will be able to do this without any interruptions."

She frowned. "Do what?"

He winked and captured her lips with his in a quick chaste kiss. "See?" he asked, pulling away after a moment. "It is fun _not_ being interrupted."

"You're crazy," she told him.

"But you love me nonetheless."

"That I do, Edmund."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Lucy!" Edmund entered the Valiant Queen's chambers, looking around. "Lucy!"

"I'm here," Lucy's voice came from the wash chambers. "Give me a few minutes."

"I need those papers Peter gave you last week. I have to check them," Edmund said, "_Now_!"

"Can't a girl take a bath in peace?"

"No."

He heard her sigh. "It's in my desk. Take them and go. I want to relax."

Edmund glanced at the desk laden with files, folders, papers, novels and rolled his eyes. Great, now he would spend his day swimming in her desk. Even though it was organized, he had no idea where those papers were.

Bored and annoyed, he started going through the shelves, wishing Lucy would step out of the shower. And as he put a few books aside – he didn't need them – a paper fell down. He paused, wondering why Lucy would shove a paper beneath her books.

Curious, he picked it up. It seemed like some sort of letter.

He glanced at the closed door of the wash chambers.

He shouldn't be reading her private stuff but if Lucy had written the letter, why didn't she send it?

Maybe it was trash and she forgot to throw it.

Shrugging, he opened it and began reading:

_Dear Estella,_

_I hope you are well. Everyone here is. Caspian's birthday party was fun and we all missed you a lot._

_Es, I have a small favor to ask from you – and I hope you will not talk to anyone about this. It is crazy really, why I wish to hide it all from everyone, but anyways… there is this servant of yours named Chad. He is a young boy, around my age with green eyes. Do you know him? Can you please tell me all that you know about him? Does he still seem sad?_

_I know you're probably wondering why I am asking you this, but trust me that it is a long story. I will have to tell you whenever we meet next._

_Love,  
>Lucy.<em>

"Didn't you find the papers?" Lucy asked, walking out of the washroom, a bathrobe wrapped around her body.

"Who is Chad?" he asked.

"_What_?" she stopped short, her eyes wide as she stared at her brother.

"I found this," Edmund waved the letter. A pause, "Is he the boy you were waving to when Estella left?"

"I was what?"

"I saw you, both times – on Estella's wedding and a couple of weeks ago and I meant to talk to you about it, but I got held up in my own problems."

"What problems?" she asked.

"You don't have to worry about them," he said quickly. "But you should tell me about this boy you are so _interested_ in."

"He is a friend," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I cannot hear you."

"A _friend_," she repeated.

"How long have you known him?"

"Since the time Alfred was here at the time of Susan's and Caspian's wedding," she replied.

Edmund blinked. "That note you received at Estella's wedding… it was from Chad, right?"

"Yes," she answered. "He wanted to meet me to apologize for shouting at me."

"He _shouted_ at you?" Edmund asked almost angrily. "How dare he?"

"I was poking my nose into his life and he got angry," Lucy rolled her eyes. "We all make mistakes, don't we?"

"… Yes, we do." He looked at her. "I want to know more."

Lucy sighed and repeated the story she had told Susan and Caspian, leaving out Chad's personal secrets.

"I don't get it," Edmund said once Lucy was done. "Why are you so intent on hiding it from Peter and me?"

"I'm not. I'm just… scared of how you two will react, especially Peter. You know how protective he is."

"He loves you, Luce, and he doesn't want you to get hurt. The same goes for me."

"I know, but –"

"Tell me, Lu, do you love Chad?"

"What?" she blinked. "_No_… I don't know. I don't think so."

"And have you two done something you shouldn't do?"

"I would never do anything like that."

"And are you ashamed of Chad as your friend?"

"Of course not," she replied. "How can you even –"

"Then I don't see why you hide it from Peter." Edmund said. "He will be hurt if he finds out through someone else."

She slowly nodded. "I'm still scared. Remember how he used to react to Caspian and Susan –?"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "He still reacts that way and Caspian and Susan are _married_, for goodness sake!" he laughed. "He is a big brother, and he cannot help being that."

"I guess so."

"Besides, he gives great advice in such cases."

"Have you taken his advice?"

Edmund winked. "I cannot tell you that." A pause, "Just send those papers to my study, alright?"

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Peter," Lucy walked into the High King's study. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he replied, looking at her. "Come on in."

Lucy walked in and took a seat before him, playing with the hem of her sleeves.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Promise me you'll not overreact." She shook her head. "Forget it. Just listen, okay?"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I'll tell you the short story," Lucy took a deep breath and began, "All these months ago, I met this boy and I talked to him and I really like him and I consider him my friend."

Peter blinked, his face a mask.

A moment passed.

Another.

Another.

"… _So_?" he finally asked.

"So, aren't you angry or something?" Lucy asked.

"Why would I be angry about you having friends?"

"He's a boy."

"I heard that." Peter paused, leaning forward. "What's your point, Lu?"

"Aren't you angry that I'm spending my time with a boy?"

Peter laughed.

_Laughed_!

"Why would I be angry if you make friends?" he asked her, amused. "As long as you stay in your limits and don't snog that boy, he will live."

"So, you're telling me that you are not angry?"

Peter picked up a paper and a pen. "Do you want it in writing?"

"I don't understand."

He sighed and walked up to her seat. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her brow. "I love you, Lu and I want you to be happy. And if being friends with that boy – whose name I'd love to know – makes you happy, I'm happy. I'm just strict at times because I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's what Edmund said too."

"He was right, for once." A pause, "So, are you going to tell me about this friend of yours?"

She smiled, and again the story spilled out.

Peter frowned. "Is everything alright in his home, because this boy sounds seriously depressed to me?"

"He mentioned something about little problems in the family," Lucy replied. That was all she could tell him.

"I doubt that those problems are small, but I hope that a friend like you will help him through them."

Lucy smiled.

"And if you ever need any help with that, let me or any one of us know."

"Thank you," she stood up and hugged him, feeling stupid. Peter understood and she had been worried for nothing at all. "You're the best brother ever, Peter."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "So I've heard."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Okay, Rowan," Edmund said, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, "I have a mission for you."

"What?" the boy was excited.

"When your aunt Adeline goes for a shower today, I want you to sneak into her room and pick her folder of sketches – the red one on her shelf – and bring it to me."

"Sneaking is bad."

"What?" Edmund forced a laugh. "No, it isn't! _Who_ told you that?"

"_You_ did," Rowan replied matter-of-factly, "When I sneaked into your room to wake you up for cricket last month."

"Oh." A pause, "That was different."

"This is even worse - You want me to steal!"

"No, no, _no_. I don't want you to steal."

"You want me to take aunt's folder without her permission," Rowan said, "That is stealing."

"No, we are not going to steal," Edmund told him, "We're going to… borrow. Yes, _borrow_. We'll take that folder and then return it back in its place."

"Without telling her?"

"Without telling her."

"Are you sure that is okay, my king?"

"Of course it is," Edmund replied. "I'm telling you. Now go on, do this little thing for me."

"What if I get caught?"

"Then you can tell her that I told you to do so."

"But you don't want me to get caught?"

"Obviously not," Edmund said and sighed. "Listen my boy, when given a mission – never hesitate. Just plunge into the danger."

"Easy for you to say," Rowan said. "Her ears are sharp. She will surely hear me."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I suggest you keep her busy while I take the folder," Rowan said, innocence on his face. "Besides, it's not _hard_ for you to keep her busy, is it?"

Edmund slapped his arm lightly. "You understand too much." A pause, then – "Okay, then you will do it when I come to visit your aunt after lunch tomorrow."

"It's a deal."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"These are really impressive," Isabel said to Edmund the next evening, "Adeline has a talent."

"I know," he replied, "And I want your help."

"What help?"

"I want you to help me by asking Adeline to make some dresses for you, Susan and Lucy," he told her. "And then slowly, you can help her turn this into a proper business. I mean, I'm sure all the ladies of Narnia would love to get such dresses."

"You want me to help Adeline start a business?"

Edmund nodded.

"She has money; I don't see why she wouldn't start it herself." Isabel shrugged.

"Because she doesn't want to."

"Then why do you want that?"

"Because she wants to."

Isabel blinked. "That makes no sense."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, she wants to be a dressmaker, it is her dream. But her parents wouldn't allow her because they think that this is not something a young lady of the court should do and she has sacrificed her dream for them. But this is not right. She is not happy."

"And you think that making all these wonderful dresses will make her happy?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Let me get this straight," she said, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. "You want me to indirectly help Adeline establish a business where _she_ will do all the work and yet _not_ know that she is doing a business."

"Yes," he replied slowly. "We cannot let her know in the beginning at least."

"Edmund, what you are saying is impossible!"

"Please, Isabel, I know you can help me," he said, his eyes pleading. "I want her to be happy."

"I know," she sighed. "You want to help her and that is very nice but I don't see how this is possible."

"Think of something," he said, pouting. "You're the girl; you know more about this stuff than I do. Please?"

She laughed at his expression. "Alright," she finally said, "I won't promise that I'll succeed, but I'll give it my best try. In any case, I'm sure I'll end up with a few amazing dresses."

Edmund wrapped his arms around Isabel. "I knew I could count on you, Isa!"

"Sure, sure," she replied, hugging him back.

"Oh, and can I have this folder back?" he asked, pulling away. "She doesn't know I have it and it would be _wise_ to keep it back before she notices that it is missing."

A moment after Edmund walked out of the room, Peter walked in.

"My dear King," Isabel smiled at him. "How was your day?"

"Tiring," he replied, walking over to her and kissing her cheek. "I had so many meetings and files to go through that I ate nothing since the breakfast. I'm clearly sleep deprived, starving and I have a severe headache."

"Why don't you freshen up and I will get us some tea?"

"I don't want tea," he replied. "Why don't you sit here with me and we can talk?"

"You never talk," she pointed out.

"What do I _do_ then?" he asked with a smirk, leaning towards her.

"Take a bath," she ordered, pushing him away.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" he asked, an innocent expression all over his face.

"I thought you were tired," she said.

"What if I slip and fall down in the washroom?"

"I'll bandage you up," she promised.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Alright, milady, I guess I'll go take a shower then."

"Good."

"And I don't want tea, but I think wine would be amazing."

She gave him a look.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"Red wine," he told her.

"Anything else, your _highness_?"

He took a step forward and placed his lips on hers, kissing her slowly for a couple of seconds.

"That is all," he replied, pulling away, "For now."

Isabel rolled her eyes, a smile on her pretty lips and walked out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with tea for herself and wine – red wine – for her husband.

As took a seat on the couch, Peter walked out of the wash chambers, his hair wet, and sat down next to her.

"Luce visited me today," he said casually, "And told me about a new friend of hers."

"Which friend?" Isabel asked, pouring him a glass of wine.

"Chad," he said the name with distaste, as he took the glass from her.

"Who's Chad?" she asked. "And don't get too drunk tonight."

"Can I not even have some drink without you starting your orders?" Peter asked, irritated.

"I'm just saying."

"Why are you saying?" he asked. "If I want to get drunk, I will."

"Fair, but you seem to forget that your daughter likes to play with you before she goes to sleep every night."

He groaned. "I know that."

"Then you must –"

"I won't go drunk in front of Irene, alright?" he took a deep breath. "Now can we please stop arguing?"

"We were not arguing, it is a creative discussion," she mumbled.

"Alright," Peter chuckled, "Can we have _un-creative_ discussions, then?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Who is Chad?"

"I don't know," Peter took a sip. "Some boy Lucy met."

Isabel raised an eyebrow. "Any yet you are sitting here with me."

"Where else should I be?" he asked, confused.

She shrugged. "I thought you will be chasing the boy with your sword in your hand."

"I'll be honest: I wanted to."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because Lu says that they are just friends."

"Oh," Isabel said. "Then you shouldn't even think of running after Chad with a sword."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because of the _way_ she talked about him!" Peter downed his drink and refilled the glass. "It reminded me of Susan."

Isabel frowned. "What does Susan have to do with this?"

"Lucy sounded exactly like Susan used to when she used to talk about Caspian."

"Oh."

"Exactly. It kind of irritated me, but Lucy really likes him – as a friend, of that I am sure," Peter went on. "But I have a feeling that she will like him like _that_ too, and soon."

Isabel placed a hand on his shoulder. "And you don't like that."

"Obviously I don't!" he said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to his side. "She is my sister and I haven't even met the boy. I don't know if he is right for her or not."

"You should meet him then."

"He lives in Daelhr and is a servant of Alfred."

"Oh."

He stared at her. "Are you judging him because of his status?"

"I would never do _that_!" Isabel said. "Wealth means nothing, Peter. How can you even say that?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just… I just want her to be happy so I'm going to let her do what she wants. Besides, friendship is good."

"You're doing the right thing."

"But I _don't_ want her to get involved with some boy!" Peter exclaimed. "She is seventeen. She is so young."

"Love has nothing to do with age, Peter."

"I know, but I…" he trailed off and shook his head. "I just don't want her to make any wrong choice."

"Lucy is perhaps the most intelligent amongst us. Just trust her, Peter, and be by her side when she needs you," Isabel murmured, running her hand through his hair. "Besides, Aslan would never let anything wrong happen to Lucy."

He smiled slightly. "You're right."

"Of course I am."

"And that is why I love you, _Lady_ Isabel."

"And I you, _High King_ Peter," she replied, tilting her head and kissing him, her hand buried in his hair.

He immediately responded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you think the others can play with Irene tonight?" Peter asked, pulling away.

"Peter!" she smacking his arm lightly.

"What?" he asked, pulling her close, "Irene's parents can be busy at times too, you know?"

**[][][][][][][][]**

**There. So this chapter (and maybe maybe maybe the next) will mostly be about 'as time moves on.'**

**I hope you like it!**

**Tell me!**

**VVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VV<br>V**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! So here is the next chapter, and yes it is still about 'as time moves on', but don't worry. The story moves on with the next chapter as I'm sure you will be able to guess by the end of this one.**

**Oh, and judging from your reactions in PMs etc, I think some of you have missed reading the time leaps I write. Please read the time leap I take and mention in bold.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You all rock!**

**And a special thank you to all those who suggested the nickname "Addy" - the credit for that goes to you all! :)**

**Now go and enjoyy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. OC's are, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 17 – –**

**.**

**~ Two Months Later ~**

"_Happy Birthday to you…_" the song went on as Edmund cut the huge, _delicious_ cake, a huge smile on his face.

_I'm twenty years old,_ he thought to himself as he neatly cut a slice and held it out for Irene to take a bite. The almost two year old princess had been trying to jump on the cake all evening so she deserved the first bite.

She ate it with great enthusiasm, not caring that her cheeks were full of cake within seconds, earning a laugh from the Just King.

"Eda cake!" she squealed with joy as Edmund picked him up.

"Was it good?" he asked his niece.

"Cake good," she simply said, resting her little head on his shoulder.

"You should have a bite then," Isabel who stood on one side of Edmund told him, picking up another slice.

Edmund took a bite. "It's delicious," he said.

"Of course it is," Susan rolled her eyes, "Because there was no _Edmund_ to ruin it."

"Ruin it?" Adeline, who was standing on Edmund's other side, asked.

Peter chuckled. "Edmund sprinkled pepper into the ingredients of the cake for Susan's birthday once."

Adeline's eyes widened.

"And I forced her to eat the entire slice," Edmund recalled with a laugh. "She couldn't say no in front of all the guests!"

Susan pouted. "You are a mean brother, Edmund Pevensie." A pause – "I'll have this cake cut and distributed while you all stand here making fun of me."

"I'll not," Caspian told her. "I wish to live _long_ so I'll simply ask Isabel to dance."

"And I'll accept," Isabel quickly said, walking away with him to the dance floor.

Smart people. They knew when to run away!

"I think I'll dance with Lu too," Peter said, taking his sister's hand. "Take care of Irene, Ed."

"I will," Edmund replied, stepping away from the table with the cake and smiling at the little girl in his arms.

"Did anyone ever play such pranks on you?" Adeline asked him.

"They have," Edmund replied. "Especially Peter. But well, no one is a match for me."

Adeline rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Green!" Irene said, pointing towards Adeline's necklace. "Pretty!"

"Why, thank you, my dear," Adeline said, running her finger on the princess' pink cheek and then laughing in surprise as Irene jumped into her arms and played with her necklace. "She likes me."

"She's not the only one," Edmund winked at her.

"_Right_," Adeline said.

"I'm serious."

"I know," she replied, a smile on his face.

He could tell she didn't believe him.

"Come now, Addy," he said, "You never take me seriously."

"That's because you're never serious."

"Come on, I am serious… at times. And what's so hard in believing that I like you?"

She looked at him for a moment, humor on her face. "You never say it from _here_," she said, placing a hand over his heart.

Edmund thought he heard a strange, abstract feeling deep in her words.

"I do," he told her, his tone funny but his face entirely honest. "I _like_ you, Addy."

"Really?"

"I swear," he said leaning forward.

"Edmund," she murmured, trying to take a step back and only to be stopped by his arm that was wrapped around her waist. "People are watching."

"Do I look like I care?" he said, his face moving closer to hers when –

_Slap!_

"Eda, look green!" Irene had slapped Edmund's lips playfully and pointed to Adeline's necklace again. "Green good!" the girl cheered.

"Yes baby, green is good," Edmund smiled at her before making a face. "I thought that since Rowan had left, it would be easier to kiss you but it seems that all the children are our enemies!"

Adeline laughed. "Poor luck, my king?"

"Indeed, Addy."

Adeline made a face. "Addy?"

Edmund nodded. "Addy, Adeline… it sound nice, doesn't it?"

"I guess so."

"In any case, I like it and that is what I would like to call you."

"Alright."

"So," Edmund began. "Will you dance with me tonight?"

"You know how bad I am at it."

"I know. My toes still hurt from the last dance all those months ago!"

She smacked his arm lightly. "Shut up!"

He laughed. "But, I'll take the risk."

She glared at him. "Alright," a small smile, "Not now, though. After I get to eat the cake."

"Okay. I think I'll dance after that too."

"Dance, Eda!" Irene clapped.

Adeline smiled at the baby girl in her arms. "She likes dance and music."

"She likes almost everything," Edmund told her before holding out his hands to the little girl. "Does Irene want to dance?"

"Irene dance with dada!" the princess said, pointing towards Peter who was doing the waltz quite gracefully with Lucy.

"Not with Eda?" Edmund asked, blinking innocently.

"_No_!" Irene shook her head. "With dada!"

Edmund laughed at her honestly, motioning Adeline to let the girl down. Once Irene was on her feet, she ran as fast as she could towards her father, wrapping her arms around his legs and then shouting 'dance' until the High King picked her up and started moving with her to the soft music.

"The princess is without doubt the _cutest_ girl I've seen in my entire life," Adeline commented.

"I completely agree."

They watched as Peter and Irene went over to Isabel and the three danced to the music, laughter on their faces.

"And they make such a sweet family," she said, taking Edmund's hand.

"They do," he agreed.

"And as long as they are together, they can face any storm that life puts them in," she sighed. "This is the beauty of true love: ultimate happiness."

He looked at her. "They have had their fair share of problems, tears and fights."

"But love blossomed in the end, didn't it?"

"It did, but –"

"Then nothing else matters, Edmund. Love just has to be pure," she told him with a smile and placed her hand over his heart again, "And it has to come from here."

He was quiet for a moment. "You're right."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"I had never thought that the queens would be so interested in having their dresses designed by me," Adeline told Edmund one evening.

"Really?"

"I just don't get how they came to know that I could do it for them."

"Uh-huh," Edmund shifted from one foot to the other. "That is a mystery."

"I mean Isabel told me that she had always loved my dresses and wanted some for herself," she went on, "And while at first I bought it, it became too suspicious when I received so many _orders_ from them to make more dresses."

"W-what's so suspicious about that?" Edmund asked. "You always look beautiful, and they noticed that. It is not something hard to miss."

She shrugged. "And do you know what the funny part is?"

"… No." he replied slowly.

"The funny part is that every time I get these orders, I get different sizes which clearly belong to different women," she told him. "And I'll tell you what happened at a tea party yesterday: I saw three women wearing the dresses I designed and they told me that they would want me to design more for them. I clearly remember making those dresses for the queens and not them."

"Really?" Edmund tried to look surprised. "Wow, Adeline, I don't know what to say."

"Don't you?" she gave him a hard look.

"Umm… what?"

"You talked to Isabel," she accused.

"I talk to Isabel, she is family," he replied.

"About me."

"I told her you are beautiful."

"And what did you tell her about my dress-designing dreams?"

Edmund scratched his head. "… I don't really remember."

"Why did you do that?"

He sighed. "Look, Addy –"

"I told you that I had let go of these dreams of mine, then why did you toy with me?"

"I didn't toy with you," he replied. "I'm trying to help you."

"And starting this ridiculous business would help me how?" Adeline folded her arms over her chest.

"It makes you happy," he stated. "Don't lie and say it doesn't. I've seen you in the last two months. Whenever Isabel or Susan or Lucy asks you to design a dress, you get so excited about it. You work on it day and night, trying to come up with different, better clothes than last time."

She sighed. "That is not the point, Edmund."

"That is _exactly_ the point, Adeline," he told her, taking her by the shoulders. "You're failing to see it."

"If mother finds out –"

"She'll understand."

"She'll be angry and hurt."

"Then don't let her find out through someone else," he paused shortly. "Tell her yourself."

"Are you insane?" she asked incredulously.

"At times I am," he admitted, a grin on his face, "But not now. Be honest, talk to her, make her see and I'm sure she will understand."

"I have another solution," she said.

"What is it?"

"How about I stop this designing and we all live happily ever after."

"I don't like this idea."

She was quiet for a moment, looking deep into his eyes. Then in a low voice she admitted, "Me too."

"Remember those people who were visiting from Archenland last month?" Edmund asked her.

Adeline nodded.

"Isabel told me that the women loved the clothes you had designed and were interested in hiring you for a few events," Edmund said. "Do you know what this means?"

"Don't –"

"You could be a popular dressmaker even in the neighboring country, Addy!" he exclaimed. "This is huge."

She bit her lip. "I don't know if I want to do this."

"Sure you do."

"But –"

"Alright," he said. "Don't move so fast. You don't have to go across the borders."

"Exactly."

"But don't just stop what you're doing. You love it and that is all that matters."

She nodded slowly. "Did you simply _tell_ Isabel about my talents and she agreed to get her dresses made by me?"

"Umm… no. I showed her."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said I showed her your folder."

Adeline blinked. "You did _what_?"

"You heard what I said."

"H-how?"

"Rowan took it from your room while I distracted you." He explained. "And I replaced it on your shelves the next day when I visited you."

She smacked his arm once. Twice. Thrice. "You dog!" she exclaimed. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"What did I do?" he asked, shielding himself from her attacks.

"Not only you took my things without my permission but you also taught my nephew how to steal!"

He could tell that she was not very happy with the revelation but she was not really angry about it as well.

"It was not stealing. I call it _borrowing_."

"Is that what you told him?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You are a _bad_ man!"

He chuckled. "Bad, maybe, but not stupid," he told her. "Once the task had been done I told Rowan that what we did was wrong, but it could only be considered right because we both wanted the best for you. He is a smart boy, he understood and I'm sure he would never do it again."

She shook her head, a small smile on her face. "One way or the other, you always surprise me, Edmund."

"That is a good thing, right?"

She laughed. "I think so."

"... You're not angry with me, are you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why are you doing this, Edmund?" she questioned.

He smiled, planting a kiss on her brow. "Because I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "I have you."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Susan, we are working," Peter said, staring at his sister over the papers.

It was after lunch two days later and the three kings were working in the High King's study when the Gentle Queen had walked in, followed by Isabel.

"This is important," she replied, turning towards Caspian.

"Yes?" Caspian asked, looking up at her.

She bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I like this important thing," Caspian said with a small smile when she had pulled away. "Can you repeat it again?"

"Okay," Susan said happily and kissed him again.

"Get a room!" Edmund said, slamming his head on the table. "I hate this lovey-dovey _shit_!"

"Edmund, mind your language," Peter warned his brother.

"It's the truth," Edmund said. "Look at them."

"Mind your language," Peter repeated and turned towards Susan and Caspian, "And I was coming to that too. If you two are done with this, can we please return to the discussion?"

"Alright," Caspian nodded and looked at his wife as he picked up his glass of water. "But may I ask: why the sudden love?"

"Yes, Susan, _why_ the sudden love?" Peter asked, his eyes on his sister.

Behind Susan, Isabel motioned Peter to be quiet and he frowned. Isabel didn't seem tense or worried, but quite calm. But then why didn't she want Peter to stop Susan?

He had his lunch some time ago and he was sure that it would come back up if he kept on seeing his sister kiss her husband!

"Oh, alright, I guess you all are to busy to listen to me." Susan folded her arms over her chest and pouted. "And her I was Caspian would be excited at the thought of becoming a _father_."

And Caspian, who was drinking water sputtered – the drink spilling all over the table, soaking the papers before him while he had a coughing fit. "W-w-what?" he managed to squeak in between his coughing, staring up at Susan in shock.

Susan patted his back, a blush on her cheeks.

"You heard what she said," Isabel said, walking forward. "And for goodness sake, _breathe_ Caspian! Do you want to die?"

Caspian who had held his breath, gulped in air. His wide eyes were on his wife. "Is it true?"

She nodded.

Silence.

A moment.

Another.

Another.

And then –

"Caspian, not so tightly!" Susan laughed as he wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Susan, I'm _so_ happy!" Caspian told her. "I love you!"

"I love you too, dear."

He pulled away, and kissed her cheek. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

"You won't be saying that after a few months," Edmund chuckled. "Peter didn't when Isabel was expecting!"

"True," Peter laughed, walking over to his sister and hugging her. "Congratulations, Su. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," she replied, burying her head in his chest.

"And you too, Caspian," Peter said, holding out his hand. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Caspian paused. "And to you too. All of you."

"Yes," Edmund cheered, slapping Caspian on his back lightly. "I'm going to be an uncle – again!"

"I'm going to be an uncle for the _first_ time!" Peter cheered.

Caspian shook his head lightly. "When we came to know about Isabel, I thought that the smile, the happiness on your face was a _bit_ ridiculous," he told Peter. "I mean sure we all were happy. But now, I understand what you were feeling and it is the best feeling I have ever had."

"It is, isn't it?" Isabel smiled.

"Well, while you all were remembering the nice old times, I was doing something much better," Lucy said, entering the room. "It is time for a celebration!"

Behind her two maids brought trays laden with sandwiches and pastries along with juice.

"Luce," Edmund said, "You're a genius!"

"I'll take that in writing."

Edmund chuckled. "Let's celebrate, let's have a party!"

"No!" Susan mumbled shyly. "No party please."

Peter's eyes widened. "This is indeed a memorable day: the great Susan wants _no_ party!"

While the others laughed, Edmund looked around. "Wait!" he shouted, "There will be no celebration."

Caspian stared at him seriously. "Why not?"

"Because Irene is missing," the Just King replied, pouting. "Let me bring my baby here first."

"You mean _my_ baby," Peter pointed out.

"Mine," Edmund pouted playfully and walked out of the room. He returned a couple of minutes later with the little princess in her arms. "Now, we can celebrate."

And so they did.

And as Edmund looked around, seeing his family laugh and talk – his two beautiful sisters, the sweet Isabel, his understanding big brother, Caspian who was just like a brother to him and Irene, who was just like a daughter to him – all the thoughts of Estella left his mind, all the confusions regarding Adeline vanished and he felt _truly_ happy. And he knew, deep in his heart that as long as his family is with him, he will always remain happy.

**[][][][][][][][]**

**~ Two More Months Later ~**

Edmund was sitting with Adeline, Peter and Isabel in the High King's room, eating fruits and talking about small, useless things when the door banged open and Susan ran in, skidding to a stop before them.

"Oh my, Susan!" Isabel exclaimed. "Why are you running around?"

"Listen!" the Gentle Queen bounced happily with joy and waved a piece of paper in her hand. "I just got this letter from Estella."

Edmund's smile faltered and next to him Adeline stiffened. They had not talked about Estella and how she had behaved that morning but Edmund knew that Estella's words had hurt Adeline and the latter was still angry about it.

Peter glanced at Edmund. "I'm guessing Estella is happy."

"Not only she is happy, but she is a happy mother of a beautiful little girl," Susan stated.

Edmund blinked. "What?"

"Estella gave birth to a baby girl a few days ago. They are both fine," Susan told them, "Alfred is excited too, and they have named her Alys."

"Alys?" Peter said, "That is a nice name."

"I know." She paused for a second. "I think I should go and write back to her."

"Do that," Peter nodded, "And tell her that we all wish her and her small family all the best."

"I will," Susan began to leave.

"Su?" Edmund called.

"Yes?"

"Congratulate her on my behalf too."

"Alright."

Once the Gentle Queen was gone, everyone was silent. Adeline and Peter were staring at Edmund, both due to different reasons and Isabel was silently eating her apple.

"_Great_!" the Just King muttered, getting on his feet. "I think I'll go."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because I want to," he snapped and walked out of the room.

Why did this happen?

_Why_?

He couldn't forget Estella; no, that was not possible. Throughout the last few months, her thoughts had continuously haunted him and no matter what he did, she wouldn't leave him.

And a part of him didn't want her to leave him, because despite the fact that she had shattered him, she somehow completed him too.

_Love is totally weird,_ he decided.

He needed fresh air. Maybe oxygen will help him arrange his thoughts.

She had a baby!

She gave birth to a baby!

_Alfred's_ baby!

_This should be declared a crime, _he thought and then shook his head at his stupidity.

He had known that they were happy and she was expecting and she would have a baby – but he didn't know that this would hurt so much once it all actually happened.

_Gosh_! What was he expecting, that she would be the mother of his children? Ha!

And he stopped.

Maybe that was _exactly_ what Edmund had expected.

He and Estella happily married, with kids, laughing through the journey called life.

And that was not possible.

Hence, his misery.

Sighing, he sat cross legged under a tree.

"Edmund!"

He closed his eyes. "What, Addy?"

"What happened?" she asked, coming to sit next to him.

"Why do you ask?"

"You left, just like that."

"I just wanted some fresh air. Is that such a crime?"

"… No."

"Can you please leave?" he asked, trying with all his might to keep his voice normal. "I want to be alone."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

She was quiet for a long moment. "You're not happy with the news about Estella."

It was not a question. It was not a realization. It was a statement – simple and blank.

"What makes you say that?" he did not look at her.

"You were quite normal before Susan came with the news."

"It's not like that," he lied.

"That what is it?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I just… wanted to be alone."

"Just like that?"

He nodded.

"All of a sudden?"

He nodded again.

Silence for a while.

The quiet did not comfort Edmund and he wondered why Adeline was not saying anything. Sighing, he turned to look at her. "Addy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you not saying anything?"

"About what?"

"About what happened to me all of a sudden."

"There is nothing to say, Edmund."

"There isn't?" he questioned.

"No," a pause, "I believe you."

"Why?"

She smiled slowly. "Because there is no reason for disbelief."

"Sometimes you make no sense at all," he stated.

She laughed lightly. "Perhaps." A pause, "Edmund, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did Estella react so harshly when she saw us together that morning?"

Edmund was quiet for a moment. "I guess what she saw surprised her," he replied. "She is my friend and I hadn't really told her about you because of the circumstances –"

"Her father's death," Adeline said with a nod.

"Exactly," Edmund went on, "So I'm guessing that she didn't like the fact I was with some girl she didn't know about."

"Why does it matter, though?" Adeline questioned. "She married someone she loved. Why cannot you just be with someone you want to be with?"

Edmund hesitated. "I don't know." A pause, "I think anyone would have reacted the same way – even if it was Peter, Isabel, Su, Caspian or Lu. I mean, we both had just blankets wrapped around us!" he remembered with a small chuckle.

"... I guess you are right. It was not expected and she was in shock."

"Right," Edmund took her hand. "But that still does not justify the words she used for me and _especially_ you."

She nodded slowly.

The two sat in silence for a while.

"I wonder what 'Alys' means?" Edmund said.

"I have no idea."

Silence, again.

"I think I should probably leave you alone now," Adeline said.

"No, please. I'm sorry," Edmund said. "You don't have to go."

"Edmund?"

He turned to look at her only to find her charming gray eyes staring deep into his. She looked at him intently for a few quiet moments.

"Wha –?" he began when she moved forward so that her lips were close to his ear.

"I'll see you later," she whispered and then kissed his cheek tenderly, her lips lingering on his skin for a short while. Pulling back, she slowly got to her feet, her eyes never leaving his. "Good evening."

He could only nod and watch her walk away for his throat had gone dry. And he didn't know why.

**[][][][][][][][]**

A week later, the four Pevensie siblings were sitting in the library next to the fireplace. Susan and Edmund occupied the couch and while the Gentle Queen was in the middle of a huge book, the Just King was eating a bowl of salad and just annoying her with his presence. Across from them on the armchair sat the High King, going through some documents. The Valiant Queen was seated on her favorite floor cushions, drawing as usual.

"Edmund, would you please stop it?" Susan asked.

"Stop what?" Edmund sounded innocent.

"Stop doing whatever you are doing."

"I'm just... breathing."

"Stop that!"

"I cannot _stop_ breathing, Su!" he turned to Peter. "She has lost it."

"It's her mood swings, Ed," Peter said. "Live with them."

"I'm not having mood swings," Susan protested.

"Sure you're not."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Susan asked, her eyes widening. "You both annoy me so much, I'll cry."

"No, please, don't cry, anything but that!" Peter said pleadingly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Ed, stop breathing."

"_What_?" Edmund asked incredulously. "I cannot –"

"Shut up and do it!" Peter said and then motioned Edmund to just stop talking.

Edmund snorted and looked away.

"You're all crazy," Lucy chuckled.

"Shut up, Luce," Edmund muttered.

"Shut up all of you!" Peter said with authority.

Silence was heaven… even if it was only for a couple of minutes.

"Peter," Susan began. "Remember those meetings that are coming up in Daelhr?"

"Yes," the High King nodded. "What about them?"

"Caspian and I were supposed to go, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, Caspian doesn't want me to go."

Peter looked up from his papers. "What?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "All Caspian wants me is to rest and he says that a six hour journey to Daelhr and a couple of weeks full of work is not what I should get three months from now. That's when the meetings are, right?"

"Yes, the meetings are three months later." Peter nodded.

"Come to think of it," Lucy spoke up, "Caspian has a point. Susan doesn't have to go."

"Su, you should stay," Peter agreed.

"And so should Caspian," Edmund said. "I don't think any one of us can handle Susan's _tantrums_ as well as Caspian. Let him handle her at that time!"

"I don't have tantrums."

"Of course you don't," Edmund muttered, looking away.

"But Edmund is right," Susan pouted, "I don't want Caspian to go. I want him to stay with me."

"Well then," Lucy looked at Peter. "You can go, and take Isabel with you."

"I can't, Luce," Peter shook his head. "I already have other treaties to renew. I'm already overloaded with work."

"Lucy can go," Edmund said. "She is pretty good at the meetings and well; she will get to meet her friends, even that boy."

"His name is Chad," Lucy told him and then added thoughtfully. "I don't think that is a bad idea. I can go since everyone else is busy."

"Not everyone is," Peter stated. "Edmund can go too."

"What?" Edmund asked wide-eyed. "I will _not_ go to Daelhr."

"Keep an eye on Lucy, Ed," Peter winked playfully.

"Send some guards," the Just King muttered.

"Ed, Lucy is good at meetings but you know more about our trade and laws than her. You both should go and handle the meetings."

"Do you know _what_ you're asking me to do?" Edmund asked his brother. "You're asking me to leave my home and live at the mansion of Lord Alfred and _Lady Estella_ of Daelhr and do my work there."

Peter looked apologetically at Edmund. "You are a king. Surely you can sacrifice a few things for Narnia."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "When you put it that way…"

"So it is decided then," Susan said. "Lucy and Edmund will go to Daelhr after three months."

"_Perfect_," Edmund cheered. No one but Peter heard the sarcasm.

Peter shot him a look that was a mixture of apology and sympathy, and Edmund simply shrugged in reply.

Now he would be in more pain, more discomfort, more hurt, more longing, more suffering.

He hated life.

"Gosh, you two are so lucky!" Susan exclaimed, "You will get to meet Estella and her baby."

"That's me," Edmund stood up and forced a smile. "_Lucky_."

And with that, he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. So did you like it? Do tell.<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**vvvvv  
>vvv<br>v**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody! How are you all? I'm in a really bad mood today so whatever I say will probably be boring too. Anyways, thank you to all my reviewers and to all those who like my story :)**

**This chapter is short, because I wasn't in a mood to write much but I hope you like it, go on read and do review!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia and its characters belong to C.S. Lewis. Fate or Destiny, Definitely Destiny and the OCs belong to me alone! **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 18 – –**

**.**

**~ Three Months Later ~**

"Why?" Adeline asked for the umpteenth time.

"God, Adeline!" Edmund exhaled. "If you ask me that question _one_ more time, I swear I'll jump out of this carriage and walk all the way to Daelhr!"

"Why don't you simply answer my question and then I will not be asking it again."

"Look, I told you. I just wanted you to come with me to Daelhr."

"Why?"

Edmund took her hand. "Because I couldn't stand the thought of staying away from you for fifteen days!"

"_Right_!" she said, rolling her eyes.

Edmund and his silly jokes! He usually did that when he wanted to avoid a topic, and she had noticed this habit of his.

"Adeline," Lucy, who was sitting across from them, said, "Relax. It is going to be a sort of vacation for you."

"You all are going to be working."

"You can always spend time with Estella while we're doing that. She is fun!"

Adeline glanced at Edmund from the corner of her eyes. "Umm," she cleared her throat. "I don't really know her. We're not friends."

"You will be, who knows?" Lucy shrugged. "Besides, Edmund brought you here, and it will be his duty to make sure that you have a good time. And that's the positive thing."

"_What_ is the positive thing?"

"If you do have a good time, you'll be happy. If you don't, you get to punish him however you want."

"You know, Lucy, you're absolutely right," Adeline smiled evilly at Edmund. "This was a _good_ idea, dear!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have convinced your parents to let you come," Edmund muttered.

"Oh, look!" Lucy said, "We're here."

The rest of the ride to the mansion atop the hill passed while waving to the people who were all gathered to welcome their Just King and their Valiant Queen.

As they came to a stop in the courtyard of the huge stone mansion, the servants opened the door of the carriage and the ladies stepped out, followed by Edmund.

"Welcome!" Alfred walked over to them, his hands spread wide. "Welcome to Daelhr, my guests."

Edmund shook Alfred's hand and thanked him politely before moving his eyes on the woman right behind him – the Lady of Daelhr.

She stood, dressed in a simple blue dress that fell to her feet. Cradled in her arms was a bundle that on notice, Edmund realized was a baby wrapped in a blanket. Her hair were tied in a bun, her eyes were shining as she smiled at all of them.

"I hope you all had a pleasant journey," Estella said, her eyes moving from Lucy to Edmund and then finally on Adeline. Her smile faltered a bit. "You must be tired."

"Nothing a good meal won't cure," Edmund told her, inclining his head.

"Of course," she said. "Please, come in."

"So, this is Alys?" Edmund asked as the five of them walked towards the mansion.

"Yes," Estella smiled, "She was feeling cold so I wrapped her up. I don't want her to get sick."

"Can I hold her?" Lucy asked.

"Sure."

And Edmund glanced at the child when she was in Lucy's arms and blinked in surprise. She was beautiful, just like Estella – same fair skin, same warm brown hair, same features.

"She looks a lot like you," he commented.

"I know," Estella smiled at her baby. "But she has Alfred's eyes."

As if on cue, Alys opened her eyes – dark black and charming in their own way, just like her father's – and stared at him. Slowly, her small pink lips curved to form a smile.

"Aww, she likes you, Ed!" Lucy laughed.

And Edmund couldn't help but smile. "She does," he turned to look at Estella. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Edmund." She paused, "I didn't know Lady Adeline would be coming too."

"It was a last minute decision," Adeline replied. "I told Edmund not to –"

"I just thought it would be a good idea to bring her along," Edmund cut her in.

"I hope I won't be a bother," Adeline said.

"Of course not, Adeline," Estella said. "I'll have a room prepared for you."

And as they reached the door of the dining hall, Estella stopped in front of Edmund and Adeline, looking pointedly at both of them before she addressed Adeline. "You _will_ need a separate room, won't you, or will you prefer sharing the Just King's?"

"'Stella," Edmund whispered, relieved at the fact that Estella waited until they were alone to ask this. "Stop it."

"What?" she asked. "I'm just asking a question, arrangements will have to be made for her stay."

Adeline's eyes were a bit hard, Edmund could see that, but when she spoke, he was surprised at how normal she sounded. "A separate room will do, thank you _very_ much."

Estella blinked. "Alright then, please go in and enjoy the dinner. I will be joining you all momentarily."

**[][][][][][][][]**

The dinner was boring, full of small talks and loads of jealousy for Edmund. And as he undressed that night, he cursed Peter for putting him through this. With a sigh, he jumped on the comfortable bed in his room and closed his eyes, submitting to sleep.

Down the corridor, Adeline lay in her bed, wide awake, a small smile gracing her face. She was still angry at Estella, she was still admiring the cute Alys, she was still a bit bored of Lord Alfred's serious talks at dinner, she was happy that she had a wonderful friend like Lucy but most of all, she was still giddy over the good night kiss Edmund had given her. Goodness, she was in love!

In the other part of the mansion, Estella walked back to her room.

"Where were you?" Alfred asked, standing in the doorway.

"Putting Alys to sleep," she replied, "The girl doesn't like sleeping at night!"

"She must get it from her mother because I don't cry!" Alfred said with a chuckle and then stepped aside, "Come on in, love, I was waiting for you."

And they went into their room, closing the door behind them.

In her room, the Valiant Queen looked out the window. It was still early and everyone had retired for the night. She was tired, yes, but not sleepy.

_What should I do?_ She asked herself.

And then, she saw him. Smiling, she ran out of her room, out the doors of the mansion and into the garden.

"Chad!"

She saw him freeze and turn around, wide-eyed.

"Q-queen Lucy," he stuttered, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you," she replied, reaching him.

"You came to Daelhr to see me?"

"No," she said. "But I'm here and it is so good to see you!"

"Shhh," he looked around wildly.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"_Not_ so loud," he hushed. "Some one will spot us."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't care."

"I do."

Lucy frowned. "What –"

"Not here," he said, grasping her arm and pulling her to the side with him. "Someone will see."

He led her to the stables, and once he had ensured that no one was around, closed the door and turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here in Daelhr, Lucy?" he asked.

"I'm here for the meetings," she replied. "The whole city knows. Don't you?"

"I thought Queen Susan and King Caspian were supposed to come."

"They couldn't," Lucy replied. "So Ed and I did."

"Oh."

"You're not happy to see me."

"I'm just surprised to see you."

"Why did you drag me here to talk?"

"Because I don't want someone else to see us together," he replied.

"Why, is being seen with the Valiant Queen bad for your reputation here?" she asked jokingly.

"No," he stared at her, "It is bad for _yours_."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm just someone you don't want to be seen with."

"Why not?"

"Because people talk," he said, "and what they say might hurt and affect you – directly or indirectly."

"I don't get it, Chad."

He sighed. "Neither do I."

"Okay, you are confusing me."

He smiled. "I've an old habit of doing that."

And Lucy smiled, for she saw her friend again. "I remember."

He walked over to her. "I missed talking to you."

Her heart quickened as he said these words and she realized that she had been waiting to hear them. She wanted him to miss her, and she wanted him to walk over to her. What she didn't realize was _why_ she wanted so...

"Me too," Lucy breathed. "How have you been?"

"Well," he replied. "You?"

"Same."

"Good," he nodded. "How did your journey go?"

"It went well," she paused.

He grinned. "We're talking so formally. See, reality finally reached us."

"No," she replied, "I can always sweep you back to the _non_-reality."

And as he raised an eyebrow, she smiled and hugged him tightly. He froze for a few moments and then eventually relaxed, and slowly, hesitantly, his hands came to rest on her back.

"Who's there?"

They quickly pulled away in alarm at the harsh sound that came from outside the stables.

"Oh no!" Lucy gasped. "This is not good."

"Hide," Chad ordered. "Quickly, behind that door. Go!"

With a small nod, Lucy ran behind the door Chad had pointed to and held her breath. Slowly she peaked through a small hole to see Chad walking over to the door of the stables and opening it.

"Ah, Grant, Brad," he said, stepping aside to let a young, broad man in late twenties and a middle-aged man with a beard in, "What are you two doing here at this time?"

Lucy was impressed. Chad sounded totally calm and in control… and she, who had been in wars, wanted to shake. Well, she was in this situation for the first time so she couldn't be blamed but...

"We could ask you the same question, boy?" the middle-aged one said.

"I-I was here to meet Dusk."

"The horse?"

"We're in a stable, Brad!" Chad chuckled.

"True," Brad said, running a hand through his beard. "But we heard noises and came here to investigate."

"It must be me talking to Dusk," Chad lied smoothly, "So there is no need to worry."

"I'm pretty sure I heard a female speak," Brad's eyes moved around. "Who else is here?"

"N-no one."

The other man, Grant moved forward, his eyes moving around the stables. He got seriously close to Lucy's hiding place and Lucy held her breath, wondering how many rumors and scandals will spread if she got caught.

"That door contains the cleaning equipment, Grant," Chad said, "And it reeks. No sane person would hide there."

"True," Grant made a face and then placed his hand on the doorknob. "But it wouldn't hurt to check, would it?"

_Peter is going to be so disappointed,_ Lucy thought and then frantically prayed, _Oh Aslan! Please help me!_

He turned the doorknob.

"I'm sure I heard a woman speak," Brad was saying.

Lucy's heart banged in her chest and for a second she wondered why everyone else couldn't hear it.

"You must have been mistaken," Chad said, and she could detect worry in his voice.

The door moved an inch.

_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!_

"I'm not," Brad replied. "I think you were here with some woman."

Grant laughed and walked back to Chad, leaving the door at once.

Lucy let out a small breath of relief and slowly, peaked through the small gap again.

"_Please_, Brad, he doesn't need women to be here in the stables with him. He has enough women at his place," Grant paused and stared wide-eyed at Chad as if he had just realized something, "Hell! Even his mother was a harlot. I'm guessing her colleagues visit you often, Chad."

"Shut up, Grant!" Chad snapped.

"Or else what?" Grant moved his face closer to his. "Surely, your mother's colleagues must be too old for you, eh? But that wouldn't be a trouble. You have _young_ company too for your pleasure."

"Don't –" Chad began.

Grant smirked. "You are one lucky bastard, Chad, enjoying yourself all alone. Why not give us that bitch for our entertainment too? She is _well_ experienced, isn't sh –"

And Chad punched Grant squarely on his face.

Lucy had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep herself quiet, and watched with wide eyes as Grant punched Chad back, and then slammed him against the wooden pillar, his hands tightening around Chad's throat.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again!" Chad told him, trying to push him away.

"Don't you dare hit me again, you little cockroach!" Grant advised. "And try to keep your anger in control or else –"

"Alright, this is enough," Brad said, pulling Grant away. "I don't want you boys creating a scene here at this time. Lord Alfred will not be happy if news reaches them."

"Tell him to control his tongue," Chad said, massaging his throat.

"Tell him to accept the truth," Grant said, smirking.

"Chad, don't you hit him again," Brad scolded.

"But didn't you hear what he –"

"Everyone you know says that, and you cannot go on hitting everyone." Brad shrugged nonchalantly. "Better accept the reality, kid."

"You all have _no_ idea what reality is," Chad told him.

"Of course we do," Grant said, "You are a bastard child of a dog who didn't want you – I don't blame him – and your mother –"

"Don't get started again, Grant," Chad threatened. "And you can leave now. There is no one here but me, and I was about to go home too."

"_Home_!" Grant snorted and stormed out.

Brad watched him go and shook his head lightly. "Let's go, boy," he said to Chad. "I'll lock this place."

Chad glanced back where Lucy hid.

She could see a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Umm… I think I l-left my things back there… with Dusk, yes, Dusk." Chad stuttered.

"Alright," Brad didn't notice a thing. "Lock this place before you go."

Chad nodded.

"And behave yourself."

"I will if _he_ does."

"I'm sick of you young people," Brad sighed. "See you at work tomorrow."

"Good night."

And Brad walked away too.

Chad quickly shut the door and then leaned against it, taking a deep breath.

"That was close," Lucy said, stepping out.

"You have to leave," Chad said quickly, "Before someone else notices us. I don't think I will be able to lie so fluently again."

"Does it hurt?" she asked, worried.

"What?"

She fingered the bruise on his cheek. "This."

"No," he said and then winced at when her fingers moved over the injury, "Not really."

"That was a good punch," she stated.

He stared blankly at her for a moment. "Yes, I know, I _felt_ it," he pointed at his cheek.

"No!" Lucy exclaimed. "Not that. I'm talking about your punch. You hit him squarely on his jaw."

Chad shrugged. "I don't usually hit others, but he made me angry."

"I don't blame you. His words were inappropriate and rude." She paused, "What –"

"Look, someone will notice us," Chad said in a worried voice, "And I _really_ have to go home. It's getting late and I have to come to work early tomorrow."

"Alright," she said, "Will I see you?"

He looked at her and slowly reached out to touch a lock of hair on her face. Slowly, he moved it behind her ear. "I don't know, Lucy. I don't want either of us to get in trouble."

"But –"

"Goodbye."

She nodded slowly and walked towards the door. Glancing outside to see if the coast was clear she quickly stepped out. "I'll see you tomorrow," she promised before swiftly running away towards the mansion.

And back in the stables, Chad chuckled. She was the sweetest girl he had ever seen, but she could be arrogant when she wanted to.

Grimacing, he touched the bruise on his cheek and sighed.

He should head back home now.

And so with his head hung low, and his mind deep in thoughts, he did.

**[][][][][][][][]**

**There. Not much. I was working on the next chapter when my mood got spoiled and I'm not writing it anymore... ****I will, when my muse comes back, which will be soon. **

**My friend is coming over tomorrow. She'll kick me and I'll be writing again - hopefully! Friends, ah, aren't they amazing! ;)**

**Until next time,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


	20. Chapter 19

Hey everybody! Ok, I'm back with my muse and my mood. 'Ennarre's friend' (gosh, it feels silly writing this - so, Hey! let me write down your name or come up with a pen name coz this aint working out!) cheered me up and kicked me for not working on the next chapters. Well, I had done a part of it before so I just completed it in a couple of hours and I'm posting it.

I'm also writing the next chapters at the speed of lightning... ok, a bit slower than that, but that's not the point. The point is that I love all my reviewers - you all are the best! :D

**NOTE: I think it is the right thing to let you all know why I was pissed and wanted to stop writing Definitely Destiny. Someone has copied off Fate Or Destiny, which as you all know is _my_ story, and she is posting it on Quizilla as her own. So, please, I want everyone of you to know that these two stories belong to me and me alone and no one is allowed to copy them or share them somewhere without my permission. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis. Fate Or Destiny and Definitely Destiny belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 19 – –**

**.**

Edmund walked out of the dinning room after breakfast next morning. He still had about twenty minutes to get to the meeting in the meeting room which wasn't far away. So, he leaned against the wall and looked out the window, hoping to relax before he got to work.

It was a cloudy day, with the sun hidden, the trees green and a cold wind blowing outside. He grimaced. He hated cold. He always had. It somehow reminded him of Jadis.

'The white witch of Narnia.'

And her face flashed before his eyes:

Wild, blonde hair.

Deep, mesmerizing eyes.

Soft, honey voice…

_Don't go there,_ he warned himself.

He had enough troubles in his life. Reflecting back on Jadis was not the best thing to do at the minute.

"Edmund?"

He jumped at the sudden voice that came from behind him.

"_Estella_!" he exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"I did," she was surprised at his reaction too. "Sorry."

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "No problem."

"You got startled. Are you alright?"

"Yes," he replied, looking away. "I was just thinking."

"Oh," A pause, "We need to talk."

His eyes returned to her face. "We do," he agreed.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you that morning," she said. "I have no right and I shouldn't have. I regret my words."

"It's not the first time you have hurt me," he said lightly. "It's alright, though."

"You have hurt me too," she told him.

"And I never meant to," he said. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"_Or_ loved me."

"I still do, 'Stella."

She looked at him. "What about Adeline then?"

He sighed. "It's complicated."

"You will end up hurting her."

"I don't want to, but I cannot bring myself to leave her," he said. "It would hurt both of us."

"But you say that you love me."

"I do, 'Stella, you know that. I know you felt it," he paused. "And you kissed me back."

She blinked. "No, I didn't."

"You're lying. Why did you kiss me back?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know," she replied honestly.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "You have no idea how much trouble these words are going to cause me. Now I'll keep on wondering if it was possible – me and you."

"It is not possible anymore, Edmund, so I beg you to let go of it."

He was quiet.

"Please, Edmund, if someone finds about this – it will create so many problems for me, is that what you want?"

"No."

"Then –"

"I'm _not_ going to ask you to run away with me, Estella, or going to announce to the world that I love you," Edmund told her. "I had a pretty good chance of barging into your wedding and stopping it, but I didn't because I want you to be happy."

"Then what is with you and your _declaration_ of love?"

"I never meant to tell you, and I really don't know why I did."

She shook her head. "This is going no where."

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"What do you want, Edmund?"

He opened his mouth and closed it, unable to come up with an answer. Finally, "I don't know."

"I thought so," Estella took a deep breath, "I know what I want."

"You want me to stay away from you," he smiled slightly, his heart getting ready for the pain. Hearing her say this would hurt so much...

"I didn't say that." She said, "And I don't want you away from me."

He looked at her, confused.

"I've spent some time thinking, Edmund, and I have realized how much you mean to me – as a friend. I know you love me," she slowly reached out and took his hand, "But I want you to be my friend. I know, this will only bring you more pain, but I cannot help but ask –"

"I _am_ your friend," he smiled, wrapping his fingers around her hand. "But I love you. I just don't want you to hate me because of that."

"... I don't hate you."

"And I want you to know that I will always love you, 'Stella and I cannot help it. It is seriously out of my control. I cannot let go of you – believe me, I've tried – but I can't," he went on, "Though, this does not mean that I wish to ruin your married life. Never that."

She looked at him for a moment. "Really?"

He nodded. "Seeing you with Alfred hurts me, yes, but seeing you happy soothes that hurt. It is something I have gotten used to," he placed other hand on her shoulder lightly, "But when you slapped me, when you refused to talk to me – I felt the loss greater than ever. I cannot lose you, 'Stella, at least not as a friend."

"_'I'm_ your friend, Edmund," she repeated his words with a smile.

"And do you forgive me?"

"Do you?" she asked, "I slapped you. I called you things. I hurt you."

"All is forgiven," he smiled.

"It is," she agreed. "But what if your feelings ever get in the way of our friendship?"

"I assure you I will not let that happen."

"… Alright," a pause, "And Adeline?"

"What about her?"

"Who is she to you?"

"I told you," he shrugged. "It's complicated. You'll not understand."

"Try me."

He shook his head, looking away. "I'd rather not." He paused. "But I want you to know something: I cannot forgive you for what you said to her. You were rude and yet she never says anything back. I think you owe her an apology."

"… Alright."

"I don't think she will forgive you though."

"How do you know that?"

"You really hurt her."

She looked intently at him, her brown eyes reading his blank face. "Edmund?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm happy to have my friend back."

He smiled. "So am I."

"What's going on?"

The two turned to see Alfred standing there, his eyebrow raised as he stared at their intertwined hands.

"Umm, I wanted to know the way to the meeting room," Edmund lied, pulling away his hand.

"I-I told h-him I could take him there," Estella stuttered, glancing at Edmund from the corner of her eyes, "And we were catching up."

"I see," Alfred said with a nod. "You can come with me, my king. I was going there myself."

"Sure," Edmund said.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Adeline walked into the living room to find Estella seated in the small, cozy couch next to the hearth, Alys in her arms. The Lady of Daelhr looked up and stared at her guest.

Without a word, Adeline turned around and was about to walk out when –

"Lady Adeline?"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Would you like to join me for tea?" Estella asked.

"No, thank you," Adeline kept her voice polite, "But –"

"I insist."

With a deep breath, Adeline came over and took a seat in the vacant armchair across from Estella.

A maid came over and placed a tray on the coffee table in between them and Estella dismissed her.

"I like to prepare the tea myself," she explained. "I have to do something in this house by myself."

"I like my tea hot," Adeline said, not really in the mood for a conversation.

"Me too," Estella said.

"Ah," Adeline nodded, moving forward to take the teapot, "In that case, I hope you won't mind if I made it for myself."

"Please, let me do it. You're the guest."

"You have a child in your lap," Adeline pointed out.

"Can you hold her while I make tea for both of us then?"

Adeline paused. "Sure," and held out her hands. Taking the child in her arms, she leaned back, a small smile on her face. "She's awake."

"Surprising, right?"

Adeline frowned. "Why would it be surprising?"

"Sorry, you don't know much about her," Estella looked up at her while she poured the hot tea into the cups. "Alys sleeps all day and stays up all night. I barely get any sleep because of that."

Adeline chuckled. "All newborns do that."

"Well, she is my first child, so I wouldn't know." A pause, "How do you know?"

"I used to enjoy taking care of my nephew," Adeline replied.

"Ah," Estella nodded. "Sugar?"

"Just one tea spoon."

Estella nodded and stirred the tea after adding sugar to it. "There you go."

"Thank you," Adeline said, taking the cup and the saucer in her hand.

"So," Estella began, pouring a cup of tea for herself, "Have you been to Daelhr before?"

"I visited this place when I was six, I think," Adeline replied.

"That was a long time ago."

Adeline nodded. "A lot has changed here."

"Alfred tells me Daelhr truly changed once Caspian got the throne and the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age returned."

"_Narnia_ changed when they came," Adeline stated with a small smile.

"True."

The two women sat in silence for a while, sipping their tea and looking around at nothing in particular.

"Adeline," Estella began, "I wanted to apologize. Our last meeting at the palace did not go very well and my words were inappropriate. Forgive me."

Adeline was silent for a moment. Then – "I forgive you."

Estella smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Adeline said, shaking her head, "I guess I would have freaked out if I had been in your place too."

"Oh, you have no idea how freaked out I was!" Estella laughed.

Adeline smiled slightly.

"So, Edmund is now officially courting you, right?" Estella asked.

"I don't know what it is that we're doing."

"Well you should."

"All I know is that I love Edmund."

Estella raised an eyebrow. "And does he know that?"

"He does."

Estella looked at her for a long moment. "You're a lucky woman," Estella told her, "Edmund may be the most annoying person in the whole wide world, but he is a good person."

"I know. It is not very hard to spot his goodness," Adeline paused thoughtfully, "It's the _depth_ of his goodness that is hard to spot."

"And have you spotted it?"

"I have."

"You say that pretty confidently."

"I do, because I think I know what is in his heart."

Estella tilted her head to the side, looking intently at the woman before her. "Do you?"

"Not all of it," Adeline admitted, "But some of it, yes. And his heart is so huge, I think it would take years to know what actually goes there – in whole."

"It seems to me that I was wrong about you."

"How come?"

"I thought you were some spoiled daughter of a rich nobleman, caring only about the importance you will get if you courted the Just King, and of course of the pleasure he would bring to you. I thought that your motto was to use and enjoy while you can."

"Really?"

"No offense, but those were my true thoughts."

"None taken," Adeline shook her head. "In fact, I admire your honestly. May I ask what your thoughts are at present?"

"You are a good person," Estella replied simply, "You understand Edmund well, and understanding such an intriguing man alone makes you worthy of being his girlfriend."

"… Thank you."

Estella let out a short laugh. "This is an awkward friendship."

Adeline raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't call us friends, Estella, not yet."

"Neither would I," she replied honestly.

"So what, then?"

"Perhaps acquaintance?"

"… I can agree to that."

**[][][][][][][][]**

Lucy was pacing in the room she was staying in. She was frustrated.

She had tried to talk to Chad a few times this day, but he had completely ignored her. And when he had tried to talk back, someone had interrupted them and they had ended up acting like complete strangers.

"I don't get it," Edmund said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him, "You two are friends, so act like that – let the world know."

Lucy paused, looking at her brother, surprised. "How did you know what it was all about?"

"I'm your brother, I know you and I can guess," he replied with a shrug. "And I also saw you trying to talk to him while I was returning to the meeting room."

"Oh."

"You came late for the meeting because of that, right?"

"Yes."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"… Alright."

"Why do you care about what the others will think?"

"I don't."

"Then I don't see what the problem is."

"_He_ cares," she told him. "And I don't know why."

"You should ask him."

"I will if I get the chance." she rolled her eyes.

"You'll never get the chance like this, Luce."

"Then what do you suggest I do, Edmund?"

"I suggest you learn something from me and use those brains of yours," Edmund said with a grin and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "There you go."

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"I had someone tell me the address of the boy's home, but I have had no time to even read it so I don't know where his house is," Edmund explained, "I can be of no help when it comes to directions. You're on your own when it comes to that."

"And what am I supposed to do with _this_?"

"Mix it in your food tonight and eat it. Maybe you will discover his problems at home in your dreams tonight!" Edmund's tone was entirely sarcastic.

"That was a stupid joke."

"You're asking stupid questions," Edmund told her. "Visit him and talk to him there. He won't be worried about strangers in his home. Besides, you're a friend – you can pay him a visit. You will get to spend time with him, and isn't that what you wanted?"

"Edmund, I never thought I will ever say this in my entire life but" Lucy's eyes were wide, "You're a _genius_!"

He chuckled. "Why, thank you sister!" he paused seriously. "But I want you back before it gets too late at night."

"Alright," She paused, "No guards."

"What?"

"Please!"

It took him a moment to realize her request. "No, Lu, that is too dangerous."

"I'll be careful, I'll take my dagger, I'll be back on time," Lucy almost begged. "Please!"

Edmund hesitated but couldn't help but give in. "Okay, but you have to be careful."

"Okay," she promised, hugging him. "And no one will know I'm gone!"

Edmund sighed. "Peter will have my head if he finds out I'm allowing this."

"I'll talk to him when the time comes."

Edmund smiled at the happiness on his sister's face. "Things I do for you, Luce," he said, walking towards the door, "Don't ever forget them."

**[][][][][][][][]**

It was after sunset, the sky had gone dark. The moon was not visible due to the heavy clouds that ruled the sky.

Lucy walked down an alley, clutching the address in one hand and her cloak wrapped tightly around her. It was cold outside. Winter was coming, and maybe snow too…

Edmund hated snow, not that she blamed him, but even after what happened with Jadis, Lucy couldn't bring herself to hate winters. She liked winters and she liked that fact that Narnia had all four seasons now – everything was normal and peaceful.

_Besides, winters aren't bad,_ she thought to herself, _It was the White Witch that made that winter bad._

Around her were small huts that clearly didn't belong to wealthy people. Wooden, worn, and old they were, with a few that had small gardens before them. She could smell the aromas of the food cooked; the squeak of doors in the quiet night; A neigh of a horse or a bark of a dog broke tore the silence every once in a while.

She glanced at the paper. According to this, and according to the instructions she had taken from a really confused Estella – Chad's house should be down the lane and eighth to the left.

She slowly walked down the lane, wondering if Chad would be happy, angry or simply surprised to see her.

_A mixture of all three probably_, she finally decided.

Lucy came to a stop before the eighth hut. It was just like the others, but the small garden in the front seriously needed some care. The grass was overgrown, there were a few broken pots, soil scattered around them. A broken lantern lay near to the door; the oil spilled from it now nothing but a stain on the wooden floor of the front steps.

Through the closed window, she saw a flicker of movement – and inside was Chad. She could clearly see his outline. She could recognize it anywhere.

And then it vanished. He had walked away… perhaps to some other room, or perhaps to the other side of this room.

Slowly Lucy walked forward towards the door, fighting a silly urge to just run away.

Mustering up her courage, she raised her hand and knocked.

She waited patiently for some answer, but none came.

She knocked again.

She heard footsteps reaching the door from the other side.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

Lucy blinked. It belonged to a female and it sounded… wary and scared.

"Umm, is Chad here?" the Valiant Queen asked politely.

She heard the door unlock and open after a second.

Before her stood a young girl, who seemed to be in her mid-twenties.

_She is pretty,_ Lucy decided at once.

The girl had big, brown eyes and pale skin. Her light pink lips were open to form an 'o' as she stared at her. Her wavy black hair that fell to her shoulders was clearly a mess. She was wearing a plain brown dress that fell to her knees. (**A/N:** link to her picture in the profile.)

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm Lucy. Is Chad here?"

"What do you want from him?"

Lucy frowned at the question. "Who are you?" she couldn't help but ask.

"You're not welcome here. Go away."

And with that, the girl slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Da-Da-Dummm!<strong>

**Alright, there you go. How was it?**

**So, my dear readers, let me tell you: the next chapter will be a very important one. And many of your questions will be answered. Now if you want to read it as soon as possible, I suggest you click the Review button below. **

**The more reviews, the sooner I post the next chapter up!**

**Take care!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**vvvvvvv**  
><strong>vvvvv<strong>  
><strong>vvv<strong>  
><strong>v<strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey! Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for!**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Especially to those curious about Chad! *hint hint***

**Okay to answer your questions:**

**Daelhr is pronounced as Dale-her (Dale rhymes with pale)**

**The ages of everybody are as follows:  
>Alfred: 25<br>Caspian & Peter: 24  
>Isabel &amp; Susan: 23<br>Edmund: 20  
>Estella &amp; Adeline: 19<br>Chad: 18  
>Lucy: 17<br>Irene: Almost 2.**

**If you have any other questions, do ask! Ok then, now go read and enjoy! And revieww!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis. Fate Or Destiny and Definitely Destiny belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 20 – –**

**.**

"You're not welcome here. Go away."

And the door slammed shut.

Lucy stood there in shock, her eyes fixed on the door inches from her face.

Who was this girl and how dare she slam the door on her face? Besides, why didn't she call Chad? What was going on?

As a gust of wind touched her, she shivered, tightening the cloak around her.

She decided to knock again and demand to see Chad. But then, maybe she should walk away and confront him about this tomorrow.

She was still standing there in shock and confusion when the voices from inside reached her ears.

"Was there someone at the door?" a voice she recognized as Chad's asked.

"There was someone here to see you," the girl replied, "I told her to go away."

"_Her_?"

"It was a pretty girl in a nice dress."

Footsteps moving towards the door, followed by the turning of the doorknob, "Who could it – Lucy!" Chad stood before Lucy, his eyes wide in alarm and his body entirely frozen.

It took her a few short moments to regain her speech. "H-hi, Chad."

"You shouldn't be here."

She frowned. "You're not a very hospitable man, are you?"

"... No."

"Do you have any idea how cold it is out here?" Lucy asked and then shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You can shut the door on my face too. Go on!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but you have to go," Chad told him, his voice soft. "Tell your guards, they will escort you back."

"I came alone."

"You what?" he looked at her as if she was crazy. "You shouldn't have come alone."

"I wanted to meet you."

He looked around for a second before sighing and stepping aside. "Please come in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come in, it is cold outside."

Lucy nodded and walked into the hut, looking around at the small living room. There was a small fireplace with fire roaring in it and a couple of wooden chairs with a coffee table before them. Nearby lay some cushions on a mat for sitting on the floor.

The girl stood nearby, with one hand on the chair, her eyes fixed on Lucy.

"Can I get your cloak?" Chad asked, holding out a hand.

"Sure."

"Why do we have a girl in our house, Chad?" the girl asked, eyeing Lucy suspiciously.

"Lucy, meet Kayla - my older sister," Chad introduced them. "And Kayla, this is Lucy my friend."

Lucy inwardly smiled at her stupidity. She had made so many guesses about who Kayla was but the word 'sister' never came to her mind! Although there was a reason for that: when Chad had told her the story of his mother, he had never mentioned that she had a child before him... Did Chad lie? Or did he intentionally not mention his sister? And why?

"It's nice to meet you," Lucy said politely and held out her hand.

"Chad," Kayla's voice was sharp. "Did you invite her here?"

"No, I didn't, but –"

"Then why is she here?"

"I'm a friend of Chad," Lucy replied. "I wanted to visit him."

Kayla's eyes moved from Chad to Lucy. "What _kind_ of friend?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard what I said."

"Please, Kayla!" Chad said, a slight hint of anger in his voice. "Don't start."

Kayla closed her mouth and glared at Lucy. "Fine."

Lucy felt uncomfortable. What was going on?

"Lucy, please have a seat by the fire, you must be cold." Chad said, turning to her. "And would you like some tea?"

"No, I don't want to bother –"

"Nonsense," he waved his hand carelessly. "I was going to make some for myself too. Please wait here, I'll be right back."

Lucy nodded and walked over to the fireside while Chad walked through a door to the right.

"You're not a harlot, are you Lucy?" Kayla asked in a low voice.

Lucy's eyes widened at the question and she turned around. "No," she replied, almost angry, "How dare you say such a thing about me?"

"Then why else are you here?" Kayla questioned. "_Nobody_ visits Chad, ever. Especially not a girl – and a pretty one like you."

"I told you –"

"You ran away from home, didn't you?" She came over to stand by her. "You're going to elope with my brother."

"What? _No_! I'm not –"

"Tell me, Lucy, do you like my brother?"

"Kayla," Chad, who had just walked into the room, scolded, "What kind of a question is that?"

"Do you, Lucy?" Kayla's brown eyes didn't leave Lucy's.

"I-I do," the Valiant queen replied honestly, now more confused than ever.

"And do you love him?"

"Kayla!" Chad shouted.

"I-I don't know," the words left Lucy's mouth.

Kayla blinked and smiled, almost smug as she turned to look at her brother.

Chad seemed shocked for a second. Then – "Kayla, can you please go to your room?"

But his sister didn't listen to him, she turned back to look at Lucy, her eyes moving all over her. "You look like you belong to a nice family, girl. Your clothes, your hair, your manners – all are well polished."

"Thank you," Lucy said, but she was sure that it sounded like a question.

"And you look like an intelligent girl, so listen to me very closely," Kayla said, leaning forward, "Run away, _now_. And don't look back. You shouldn't be here."

Lucy looked questioningly at her.

"And don't spend time with Chad. He's my little brother and I love him but it is my sincere advice to you: Stay away from him."

"Kayla, stop it." Chad's voice was pleading.

But Lucy didn't notice. She was too absorbed in Kayla's face, in her words… and she wanted to know more. "Why should I stay away from Chad?"

"Because, my pretty, he is a _man_. And men are bastards," she let out a short laugh, "Of course, according to everyone Chad _truly_ is a bastard but that's different story."

"Kayla –" Chad began.

"Shut up!" Kayla shouted, "Can't you see I am helping someone?"

"You're just scaring her," Chad replied, "And you're ruining the one friendship that I made in my entire _pitiful_ life."

"Friendship, my foot! There is no such thing as friendship," Kayla told him. "I was not able to find any, so you will not be able to find it too."

"You put your trust in the wrong person, sister."

"And you think that she is the right one?" Kayla smirked, pointing towards Lucy.

Chad sighed, and adopted a tone used when trying to persuade a child to do something. "Listen Kayla, you must be tired so why don't you go in and rest. I will handle our guest, alright?"

"Alright," Kayla said with a nod and turned to Lucy, "But I will warn you. Don't trust Chad. He is a man and he can be traitorous."

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked.

"It's simple, dear. He will befriend you, attract you, and talk to you. You will laugh, you will cry because of him," Kayla said, her eyes filled with tears, "And when you will trust him – he will take advantage of that trust. Mark my words Lucy, he will _use_ you in the most beastly ways. Heinous things, he will do to you and you will be shattered and then –"

"That is enough!"

And when Lucy looked at Chad, for the first time she felt fear. His green eyes were burning with anger as he walked forward and took his sister's arm.

"Go away, Kayla!" he shouted.

"I'm saying the truth!"

"Just because your friends were animals doesn't mean I am! How _dare_ you compare me to them?"

"I don't trust you."

"I'm your brother."

"And look what you have done to me!" Kayla cried, "You have lied again and again _and_ again to me! You tell me that everything will be fine but it hasn't been fine – not it _years_, Chad!"

"I know that," Chad said quietly. "We should not be talking about this in front of Lucy."

"Do I look like I care?" Kayla asked. "Lucy is going to end up hating us, calling me a whore and you a bastard and then telling the world that we sleep together – so fine! She can tell everyone that. Hell! I will tell them myself!"

Chad closed his eyes and Lucy could see defeat etched on his face. "Please…"

"Begging will not help you, Chad. It never helps anyone," Kayla's cheeks were wet now as she placed her head on her brother's shoulder. "I begged that monster to stop. I begged him to have mercy – he still had his way with me. I begged Joseph to not to –"

"_Joseph_ is not worth your tears, I've told you that," Chad said.

"– And I beg you to speak the truth at least once," Kayla looked up at him.

He smiled slightly, and cupped her cheek. "You know I cannot do that."

She sighed and rested her head back. "I'm sleepy."

"You should sleep then," Chad replied, wrapping his arms around her. "Let's get you into the bed."

"Mmm..."

Chad glanced at Lucy. "Can you excuse me for just one minute?"

It took Lucy a few long moments to find her voice. "… S-Sure."

"Tell her to go away," Kayla said, burying her face in his shoulder. "Kick her out."

"I cannot do that," Chad told her. "Do you have any idea who she is?"

"Some snobby upright bitch that is looking for gossip and had befriended you just for that," Kayla guessed.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Chad said, pulling away. "She is Queen Lucy the Valiant."

"What?" Kayla's eyes widened and she stared at Lucy.

"Yes, I met her before Lord Alfred's wedding," Chad explained. "And now she is visiting Daelhr with her brother, King Edmund the Just."

"I-I-I… I'm _sorry_, my queen," Kayla said, dropping down in curtsey, "For my behavior. I d-didn't know –"

"It's quite alright," Lucy replied. "You don't have to apologize."

Kayla nodded slowly.

"I'll be right back," Chad said to Lucy, taking his sister's hand and walking her towards the door that led to the small bedroom.

At the door Kayla paused and looked over her shoulder. "Queen Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you give your brother a message from me?"

Lucy seemed confused. "Sure?"

"Tell the Just King he is not doing his job very well."

And with that she walked out.

Lucy was confused. Baffled. Perplexed.

Any word fit.

She had so many questions running in her mind.

Slowly, she sank into one of the wooden chairs, staring blankly at the fireplace, trying to make sense of all that she had seen.

A steaming mug entered her view.

She blinked, looking up, to find Chad holding it. "Tea," he said.

"Thank you," she replied politely, taking it from him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned, as he took a seat on the chair next to her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you have been staring unblinking into fire for a few minutes," he replied.

"Oh," she paused and then pointed to the bruise on his face, "How is your cheek now?"

"Fine," he replied with a shrug.

"Good."

"Listen, Lucy," he began. "I told you that you shouldn't have come and it was for a good reason – I'm sure you understand that now. Nonetheless, I wish to apologize –"

"I don't want a sorry, Chad," Lucy told him, "I'm looking for answers and explanations because this sounds _very_ serious to me."

"I don't think explanations would do any good."

"How about you tell me and I tell you what I think?"

"Lucy –"

"I'm not going to go until you tell me," Lucy said firmly. "Your sister just raised a question on Edmund's justice... I didn't even know you had a sister, to begin with!"

"I'm sorry."

"I told you I don't want a sorry," she paused and then asked more softly, "What's wrong, Chad?"

"Everything is," he replied with a defeated sigh.

"Tell me about everything."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"So Edmund," Alfred said at dinner that night, "Congratulations."

The Just King looked up from his food. "On what?"

"You're courting Lady Adeline."

"I am?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"I am," Edmund said with a nod. "Thank you."

"You don't sound so sure," Alfred stated.

Next to Edmund, Adeline was looking at him intently.

"I wasn't," Edmund replied honestly, glancing from Alfred to Adeline, "But now that you mention it, _courting_ seems exactly like the term we were looking for, right Addy?"

Adeline smiled slightly and took a bite, not replying.

"You mean it wasn't official?" Alfred asked.

"No," Edmund said. "But now it is."

"Gee, I'm sorry," Alfred said. "I didn't want to _pressure_ you into declaring that –"

"You didn't. It would have happened in a few days, with the pace we were going at," Edmund paused to take a bite. "Besides, our entire city knows that Adeline and I are together half the time. Isabel mentioned that many rumors were in the air."

"She mentioned that to me too," Adeline spoke up, taking a sip of her drink. "But I rarely care about what others think about me."

"And that is something I really like about you," Edmund smiled at her.

"I think you two make a fine couple, my king," Alfred said. "Don't they, Estella?"

Estella who had been quietly eating her food looked up and nodded with a smile.

Edmund saw right through that smile – it was forced. The question was: _why_?

"Thank you," Adeline murmured shyly.

"And pretty much in love too," Alfred went on.

"We are," Adeline commented, placing her hand on Edmund's.

Edmund smiled, his eyes on Estella who shifted uncomfortably.

She was killing him.

At first, she tells him that she doesn't love him and that he should move on.

And now, when he is trying so hard to, he acts like _this_!

Women, they are so confusing!

"So, my king," Alfred winked, "Should I see an engagement ring coming soon in the future?"

Edmund dropped the fork he was holding in shock, his mind blank due to the sudden question.

Both Estella and Adeline were staring at him, waiting for his reply with a serious look on their faces.

Great! He didn't want this idea in Adeline's mind…

He wasn't ready. He did not want a marriage. And now, with Adeline having such a hope in her heart, everything would change.

He cursed Alfred inwardly, and perhaps this was the reason that when he replied, his voice was not very friendly – it was cold and calm.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Edmund paused, "I mean the ring will come when or if it has to."

"True."

The table was quiet for the rest of the meal.

"The meal was very nice," Adeline said courteously.

"Thank you," Estella replied. "It's a pity Lucy missed it."

"Where is the Valiant Queen, by the way?" Alfred asked.

"She said she would be visiting some friend of hers."

"Yes," Edmund said, "_Our_ friend, actually. I know them too."

"Oh?"

Edmund nodded. He had no idea why he lied, but he felt like he had to.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Tell me about everything," Lucy said.

He looked at her intently for a moment. "You'll have to be patient for this is _very_ difficult for me."

"Alright."

"I'll start from the beginning."

Lucy nodded, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, my mother married my step father – as I call him – who was a soldier as I told you earlier. They were happy. And then they were blessed with Kayla. Life couldn't get any better for them. But then he had to go to fight for his duty called," Chad began slowly, "I don't know which battle it was and why he had to go. Miraz called the troops for some fight and he went to fight. Well, he never returned, only his dead body did. Kayla was two at that time."

Lucy bowed her head sadly. "It's so sad, losing ones parent at such young age."

He nodded in agreement. "Well my mother met my_ f-father_," he forced the word out, "when Kayla was three, a year after the death of her husband. And well, she was pregnant with me when Kayla was almost four. You know what happened after that. My father abandoned us. The people hated my mother and then me."

"That is unfair. I mean, no offense, but hatred for your mother though unfair, but still can be understood," Lucy said, "But there is no reason for hating you. It wasn't _your_ fault that you were born."

Chad smiled sadly. "Life is not fair, my queen, I have learnt that."

"Well, it should be," she said in a low voice, taking his hand in hers.

"Well, not only me and mother were tortured for something that was not our entire fault, so was Kayla. She had to pay for the crime she was never a part of, even though she _is_ the legitimate child," Chad went on, "She had no friends. No boy would court her or even talk to her. But she never hated me or mother because of that. Kayla loved me, played with me, and wiped my tears when I used to cry. She was, _is_, the perfect sister."

Lucy smiled. "You were blessed, in a way."

"I was," he said, his eyes on their intertwined hands. "Money was not enough. I was growing up, we all had needs. What mother earned by working at Lord Alfred's place was not enough. So Kayla – who was nineteen, also started working there. We were living as happily as we could because we completed each other."

Lucy waited for more, but nothing came. "What happened then?"

"… Are you done with your tea?"

"I am."

"Do you want more?"

"No, thank you," she placed the mug on the table, "Please continue."

He took a deep breath. "Before I do, I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I want you to promise me that you will not tell anyone about this or take any action at all after you have heard my story."

"I cannot promise you that."

"You have to, please."

"But what if it is something wrong?"

"It _is_ something wrong, Lucy," Chad told her.

"Then you are telling me to forget the laws of this land."

"That is _exactly_ what I ask. Please, I'll explain my reasons. But I want your word that you will keep this a secret until I permit you to let it loose."

Lucy was in a thought for a minute. Then –

"You have my word," Lucy said, "Whatever you tell me, will stay with me. I will only share it when I get your permission to do so."

"Thank you." He was satisfied.

"Welcome. Now, go on."

Chad took a deep breath. "About five years ago Kayla met a boy, Joseph. He belonged to a simple middle-class; respectable family and he didn't hate us even though our dear neighbors tried with all their might to keep him away from us," Chad smiled slightly, looking into the fire, "It took some time, a few months, but they fell in love with each other. And Joseph proposed. We all were very happy because Kayla was heading out towards a better life."

"That's good," Lucy said.

"Meanwhile, while Kayla worked at the mansion, she befriended a certain Lord of Daelhr."

"_Alfred_?" Lucy guessed. "He has been in this post for six or seven years I think."

"Yes, Lord Alfred. Well, he was really nice to her and she enjoyed talking to him between her chores. Joseph knew about this friendship and he was alright with it too."

"Joseph sounds like a good man."

Chad nodded slightly, his expression turned into one of utmost pain, as if he was remembering something really bad.

"Chad?" Lucy asked. "Are you alright?"

He took a deep breath before continuing his story, and when he began, his voice was full of grief and pain. "It was a week before Kayla's wedding. She had gotten a bit late, wrapping up her work at the mansion. She was on her way back home when she came across…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Who did she meet?" Lucy urged, taking both his hands in hers. "Tell me, Chad."

He looked deep into her eyes. His green reflected nothing but nightmares.

"Lord Alfred and his three friends, the ones that are usually with him," Chad's voice was slow, tortured, forced, "And they stopped her from going home. I will not go into details, but they r-raped her."

"_What_?" Lucy's eyes were wide. Her body had frozen up and she was pretty sure that her nails were biting into his hands, but she didn't care.

"All four of them used her and once, they had their fun, they left her naked on the street, bleeding. I don't know how long she lay there or how she got the energy, but she was able to get up, gather her clothes, clothe herself and walk back home.

"I still remember it so clearly. I was thirteen years old," Chad looked into her shocked eyes. "I had opened the door to find her covered with mud and blood, her hair a mess, limping into the house. She collapsed into my arms – weeping as if someone had died. Her eyes, Lucy, they were hallow, lifeless. They haunt me even now. And the way she cried…"

Chad's eyes were filled with tears now and he was trying very hard to not cry.

"It's alright," Lucy said in a low voice, patting his back. Her own throat was tight and she was finding it hard to absorb what she was hearing.

"No, it's not. It never had been since that day." Chad paused. "Kayla would not stop crying. She was probably going to die because of her wounds and grief. We had no money. We had spent all of it on the things and preparation for her marriage."

"What did you do then?"

"It was three in the morning, and it had begun to snow. Worried for my sister, I had run out of my house to Joseph's, even forgetting to wrap myself in something warm. Joseph would have helped us, he loved Kayla right?" Chad asked.

The horror on his face made it clear that he was reliving those moments and Lucy almost felt guilty for making him tell her all this.

"Well, I brought him home with me and he looked at Kayla. She hugged him, crying out her sorrows and you know what he did?"

"No."

"He pushed her away saying that everybody was right and that we were a dirty family. He called Kayla a whore and left," Chad shook his head sadly. "That _shattered_ her, completely. Kayla became nothing but a living corpse after that. She didn't talk or sleep for a week. Mother and I had to force feed her. And when she began reacting… she was different."

"Of course she was."

"Not like that. She was… _mad_. There is no other word. My sister still is mad. She gets all these tantrums, she shouts, hits, weeps, acts like a child. She asks for Joseph or justice, but I can bring her none." Chad said.

"Why didn't you?" Lucy asked. "You should have raised a voice."

"I had _no_ time to," Chad replied, his voice a mixture of so many emotions that Lucy couldn't recognize them anymore. "Mother couldn't handle it. Two weeks had passed with all of Kayla's insanity and people had started calling us freaks. They labeled Kayla as a whore too. The marriage breaking, Joseph saying things about us, the tantrums – it all made it clear to the others: We were a dirty family."

A tear fell down from his eyes and it pained Lucy to see him like that.

"Mother couldn't handle the shame. She had had _enough_ troubles in life so she abandoned us."

"She left?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"No, she killed herself," Chad replied simply. "I woke up one morning to find her dead. She had drunk a bottle of acid."

Lucy hissed, imagining how painful death that would have been. "I'm sorry."

"A mad sister, dead mother, a father who left me, no job," Chad counted and laughed bitterly. "Yeah, my life was _perfect_."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"After my mother's funeral, I locked Kayla at home and went over to the mansion," Chad told her, "I was a kid, angry, and stupid. You were smart at a tender age, my queen, I wasn't. I went over to the training grounds where Alfred was with his friends. I asked for justice. I told him I'll kill him."

He stopped, turned to look at her and smiled. "I'm scaring you with the story, right?"

"No," she lied.

He laughed. "Do you know that you're clutching my arm so tightly that I doubt any blood is flowing inside?"

Lucy let go of his arm quickly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he said. "Remember my scars?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "He didn't."

"Courtesy of Lord Alfred."

"You were just a boy, a thirteen year old boy!" Lucy said. "He had no right to hurt you so bad."

"He didn't care."

"He raped your sister and then he hit you?"

"He did."

"What did you do?"

"I bled until I was about to die when he thought that it was going too far," Chad replied with a shrug. "He had Brad bandage me up and drop me off to my home and that's all."

"That's it?"

"It could have been worse, I guess."

Lucy looked away, furious.

"I had my problems along with an insane sister, no money and my wounds. Life kept on getting _better_." Chad said. "But one thing happened: when I shouted at Lord Alfred, some of the servants heard what had happened. They knew the truth."

"But then why weren't we informed of this?" Lucy asked.

"Women get raped, Lucy. We cannot go to the kings and queens for that."

"Yes you can," Lucy said. "We're responsible for the law of this country and you should have come to us. Why didn't those servants come to us?"

"Because they were sworn to secrecy by Lord Alfred," Chad explained. "And Lord Alfred, probably to show how kind he was, gave me a job as a servant. I took it, I had no choice. We would have died of hunger if I hadn't. As if dealing with my sister wasn't enough, I had to serve the man who ruined her life too."

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much, but it will all be alright."

"I've been saying that to Kayla for five years now, Lucy. She doesn't trust me anymore. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Lucy told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "She just went through a lot."

"We both did, and sometimes I just want to cry – _cry_ so much but I have been trying to be a strong brother to her."

"You can cry in front of me if you want to."

"And what good will that do?" Chad's eyes brimmed with tears. "Will it give my sister her happiness back? Will it give me my childhood back? Will it –"

"Come here," Lucy wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in a tight hug.

He froze for a moment before he rested his head on her shoulder and cried, defeated. His hands came to rest on her back.

And she simply held him, running her hand through his soft hair, hoping to calm him down.

"Are you done?" she asked quietly when he pulled away.

"Yes," he wiped his now red eyes. "Thank you."

"Thank me when Alfred gets punished," Lucy told him, "Wait till Edmund comes to know about this. He will –"

"No, you cannot tell him this."

"Why not? He will give Kayla the justice that she needs."

"At what cost?" Chad asked. "Are you forgetting that Alfred is Estella's husband?"

"Estella should not be with a man like that. She deserves someone way better. And I'm sure she would want Alfred punished too when she comes to know about this."

"And what are you going to do with Alys?" Chad asked angrily. "Throw her off a cliff?"

"How can you even say something like that? Alys will live happily with her mother –"

"Listen to me Lucy," Chad took her face in his hands, "I know what it is like to grow up without a father. So does Kayla, and believe me she wouldn't wish it upon Alys. We wouldn't. And even if Alfred does get punished, nothing would undo what happened to Kayla or me."

"This is not right."

"This is. We are both grown ups and we are both used to our lives. We can live like this," Chad said, "And believe me, Lucy, I'm _tired_. I'm tired and I do not have the strength or the will to fight Alfred now. Please, I'm begging you, don't put me into more trouble. It has been too difficult getting into this routine."

"But –"

"You gave me your word," he reminded her.

"I did," she sighed. "And I'm not going to break my promise."

"Good."

"But know this, Chad: you're doing the wrong thing. I have a feeling you're going to regret this. We both will."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Adeline," Edmund said, walking over to the woman who stood at the balcony, "Why aren't you asleep?"

She remained quiet. "Are we an _official_ couple now, Ed?"

He hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yes."

"Did you say it because –"

"No. I said it because I thought that that was the right thing, the right step. Do you not agree?"

"… I do."

"Something is troubling you," he stated.

She turned to face him with a sigh. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Edmund?"

He looked deep into her eyes for a moment. "... No."

"Nothing at all?"

He hesitated. "Not yet."

"Alright," she replied with a small smile, resting her forehead against his.

"You never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't."

"Why is that?"

"Don't make fun of me," she said uncomfortably, "But I'm having this feeling deep within my heart that, that something is really wrong."

"What is that something?"

"I have no idea, but I feel that we will know of it soon."

"In that case, I look forward to it."

"Don't."

He frowned. "Don't what?"

"Don't look forward to it." She said. "My heart doesn't tell me good things."

He brushed her lips with his. "What is it telling you?"

"It's telling me that a storm is coming," Adeline said, "And I fear that it may blow us all away."

* * *

><p><strong>... I think that after such a long chapter, you should be the one saying something and not me. So please, I'm begging you!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**VVVVV**  
><strong>VVV<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**Ok. I wrote this in a big hurry and I've no idea what I wrote... I'll do the guesswork from your reviews! :P**

**Anyhow, thank you to all the reviewers. And I get it - you all hate Alfred. And I feel so good knowing that. It means I've written him right!**

**So, go on read and review... And sorry in advance if its bad.**

**Disclaimer: Narnia not mine, ok?**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 21 – –**

**.**

"Hey, Chad!" Lucy said cheerily the next day. "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Chad, who had been watering the plants in the garden, looked up. "Yes." A short, confused pause. "Why are you talking to me?"

"I told you last night too, I'm your friend no matter what your story is."

"No, I'm not talking about that," he shook his head lightly, "I mean, other servants are watching and so are your friends and family."

"I don't care who sees us together," Lucy shrugged. "And I cannot help it if my friends and family thought that it would be nice to have breakfast outside."

"Oh," he returned to watering the plants.

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you were a gardener too."

"I'm not. Well not a good one actually," he replied, standing up straight. "But the gardener wanted to use the washroom so he asked me to do this for him."

"Luce?" a voice behind them said. "The food is here."

The two turned to see the Just King walking over to them.

Chad looked nervous all of a sudden. And Lucy glared at her brother who had secretly winked at her. Edmund was up to no good, as usual.

"Who might this be, Lucy?" Edmund asked when he reached them, his eyes on Chad.

"This is Chad, my friend," Lucy introduced. "And Chad, you know who this is."

"O-of course," Chad stuttered and bowed. "My king."

"Chad," Edmund said, holding out his hand. "It is good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Y-you have, milord?" Chad asked, looking worried as he slowly shook his hand.

"Yes, Lucy is the source of course," Edmund went on, "The girl wouldn't stop talking about you back home!"

"Edmund!" Lucy said, almost mortified, "I do not talk about him _all_ the time."

"Whatever," Edmund said, tilting his head. "So, Chad, I'd love to know what you did that gained you my sister's interest."

"Umm…"

"I'd also love to know your plans in the future regarding her," Edmund went on, "And I'd like to inform you that High King Peter would also like to meet you. He's a bit overprotective about Lucy, you see."

Chad gulped.

"Are you scared?"

No reply.

"Oh, don't worry Chad!" Lucy said lightly, glaring at her brother. "He is just messing with you."

Edmund looked angrily at Chad as if he would chew him in an instant before laughing. "I _am_ messing with you!"

Chad let out a slow breath of relief. "That wasn't funny," he mumbled.

"I know," Lucy said, unable to hold back her giggles, "But such are Edmund's jokes."

"What is going on?" Alfred asked, coming to stand next to Edmund.

"Milord," Chad said respectfully, inclining his head.

And in an instant Edmund noticed it: Lucy went rigid, her face stiffening and she stared at Alfred with an expression of utmost anger and… _hatred_?

Edmund nudged her.

She blinked and turned to look at him, her face blank.

Edmund glanced at Alfred and back at her questioningly.

Her lower lip quivered for a second before she shook her head slightly.

Edmund frowned, returning to the surroundings when he heard Chad speak.

"Nothing, milord, the King and the Queen were just asking my name."

"Did you do something wrong?"

"No, he didn't." Edmund said, "I just like talking."

"To servants?" Alfred asked.

"They're humans, aren't they?" Edmund asked. "Besides, perhaps they work harder than us."

Alfred shrugged.

"I think we should head back to the table now," Lucy's voice was cold as ice. "Excuse me."

And she was gone.

"Is everything alright?" Alfred asked, his eyes on the Valiant Queen.

"She must be hungry," Edmund said, nodding his goodbye to Chad and walking away too, deep in thought.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Lucy, what is wrong?" asked Adeline an afternoon a week later, trying not to trip and fall while the Valiant Queen pulled her down the corridor.

"Nothing."

"Then where are you dragging me? I was having lunch!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're so fitting to be Ed's girlfriend."

"Everyone was staring at the two of us when you just barged in the dinning room and pulled me out."

"I don't care," Lucy said, coming to a stop and turning to face her, "And so should you."

"… Alright."

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

Lucy hesitated. "You love my brother, right?"

Adeline blinked at the question. "Yes, I do."

"How do you know that?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"How did you know that you were in love?"

"I just did."

"How?"

Adeline stopped, wondering how to answer this question. "I don't know," she began. "I just realized it when I couldn't stop thinking about Ed, when he was the only one who meant. My heart used to skip a beat whenever I saw him."

Lucy was listening intently, holding on to each word.

"Every little thing mattered: his smile, the way he ran his fingers through his hair when he was nervous, the grin, the depth of his eyes, his deep voice," Adeline continued, a smile on her face and her eyes far away, "And I realized that I cared about him a lot more than I thought I did. If he was happy, I felt happy and if he was sad, my heart would ache. I realized that I had fallen in love with Edmund."

"That is so sweet," Lucy smiled.

"It is, isn't it?" A pause, "But what I want to know is why you are so _interested_ in knowing what love feels like?"

Lucy blushed. "You really use your eyes and mind, don't you?"

"Well, yes."

"I-It's nothing, really."

"I'm sure," it was obvious that Adeline didn't believe her.

"Alright, fine," Lucy admitted with a defeated sigh. "There is this boy and I have been spending time with him a lot lately –"

"The friend you go to meet everyday?" Adeline asked.

"Yes, him," Lucy nodded. "And well, I had some feelings for him. I just didn't know what they were."

"So you decided to ask me."

"Yes."

"And did I help you?"

"You did."

Adeline tilted her head. "How?"

Lucy blushed. "I guess I'm in love," she admitted sheepishly.

Adeline laughed. "Lucy, that is amazing."

"No, it's not," Lucy mumbled. "My brothers will kill him."

"They –"

"Not to mention, _he_ will kill me before!"

"He will kill you because you fell in love with him?"

"Okay, I was exaggerating," Lucy admitted sheepishly. "But he will not be happy. I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Any boy will be stupid to not love you."

"Well, he just has this inferiority complex. He thinks he is not worthy to be my friend because I'm a queen and he is not rich," Lucy laughed. "I'm pretty sure he will faint if I tell him I love him."

Adeline laughed too. "I won't blame him for it."

The two stood in silence for a while.

"So," Adeline asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea," Lucy sighed. "Time will tell."

"Well, I pray to Aslan that your love story has a happy ending."

"Thank you," Lucy smiled, "I pray the same for yours."

Adeline smiled slowly. "Thank you."

"You won't tell this to Edmund, will you?"

"Not unless you want me to."

"Not yet."

"As you wish."

Lucy smiled. "You're so much like Isabel – anyone can talk to you so easily."

"I'm glad you think so."

**[][][][][][][][]**

And as the days passed, Edmund spent his time busy with the meetings. And when he was free, he divided his time between Adeline and Estella… well, more of Estella, actually. He enjoyed talking to her about small, unimportant things that didn't matter at all.

Adeline didn't mind. She had told him about Estella's apology. He had not thought that Adeline would not forgive her so easily but and that girl continued to surprise him! Both of them, actually.

"_So, Edmund," Adeline had said when the two were sitting in Edmund's room. "Estella talked to me."_

"_She did?"_

"_And she apologized."_

"_She did?"_

"_And I forgave her."_

"_You did?"_

"_I did," she said, placing her head on his shoulder._

"_Why?" he asked, taking in the scent of her hair. "I thought you were angry at her."_

"_What makes you say that I was angry?"_

"_Your eyes told me."_

"_I hate my eyes," she said, shaking her head lightly._

"_Don't," he told her. After a short pause, he continued, "You know, lately your eyes are becoming hard for me to read."_

"_Lately my thoughts are becoming more complicate; they don't reach my eyes so easily."_

"_What?" he asked, confused._

"_Nothing," she replied, looking into his eyes. "The point is that even though I may become hard to read at times, I'm still your Addy."_

_He grinned at her. "And I'm still your Edmund."_

"_Are you?"_

"_Of course."_

"_I'm glad," She murmured, leaning forward and placing her lips atop his._

_He responded to the kiss, holding her face in his hands and pulling her close. _

"_Edmun –" her words drowned as he deepened the kiss and she locked her arms around his neck, stifling a moan that threatened to reach her mouth._

_They pulled away for air for a second before Edmund kissed her again, this time with a strange passion, something he had not shown before._

"_Addy," he murmured, his lips never leaving hers and her hands grasping her hair, "I have–"_

"_Alfred says – oh, _sorry_!"_

_The two pulled away to see Estella standing in the doorway of the room._

"'_Stella!" Edmund said, quickly standing up. _

"_I should have knocked," her voice was blank._

"_Sorry, we should have closed the door."_

_She shrugged. "Anyways, Alfred wanted me to inform you that the meeting for today has been cancelled."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know, talk to him."_

_Edmund blinked at her tone. "Are you angry over something?"_

"_Not at all, should I be?"_

"'_Stella –"_

"_I have to go check on Alys," Estella said, walking towards the door. "You have a free day."_

"_But what do I do today?" Edmund asked._

"_I don't know. Go tour the city with your _girlfriend_."_

_With that, Estella was gone, leaving Edmund even more confused._

"_You know, that is not a bad idea," Adeline had stated._

Touring the city was fun, actually. It always felt great to see the love all the people and the creatures held for him.

And he had been surprised to see how well Adeline had handled the attention. She had talked to the women, commenting on their dresses or hair. She had even played with the children, laughing as they beat her in the games. And she had politely turned down that requests for dinner or in two cases the proposals for marriage that the men offered her.

Edmund had to admit that he had felt a little twitch of jealousy in his head.

Why did he feel it? That was another question though… one he didn't have time to ponder over.

And when they had returned, Edmund had sat with a very reserved Estella in the living room.

"_Did I do something to offend you?" he had asked._

_She looked up from the book she was reading. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Listen to your voice and look at the expression on your face!" he pointed. "_That_ is why I ask."_

"_I don't get it."_

_He sighed. "Look, you seem angry so I wanted to know the reason behind it."_

_"I'm not angry at you."_

"_Your tone says otherwise."_

"_No, really," she said after taking a deep breath. "Infact, I'm happy for you. For you and… _Adeline_."_

_He blinked. "If I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were jealous."_

"_Jealous? Of who?" she asked, her eyes staring into his. "Adeline?"_

"_Yes, of her."_

"_Right!" Sarcasm dripped from that single word._

"_You don't love me, do you?"_

_Estella blinked. "What kind of a question is that, Edmund?"_

"_Do you?"_

"_How dare… Of cou – how can you even –" she glared at him. "Do you not know the answer to that?"_

"_I do," Edmund replied calmly, "But I don't see why it is so hard for you to say it again."_

"_I'm a married woman, Edmund."_

"_Then surely, saying that you love your _husband_ shouldn't be so hard."_

"_I should have known that giving you another chance would be a mistake."_

"_What did I do?"_

"_You just want me to say that I love you!"_

"_I did not say that." He told her. "I just asked you if you loved me."_

"Why_ would you ask me that?"_

"_Because I want to know why you got so angry when you saw me with Adeline. You were perfectly fine before that."_

"_Please!" Estella rolled her eyes, "Why would I be jealous of _her_?"_

"_I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"_

"_Edmund. Pevenvie." She poked his chest with her finger. "I am not jealous. But I am angry now. I will see you tomorrow when my anger would have vanished and I hope, for the sake of our friendship, that by the morning this _ridiculous_ idea must have gone from your mind too."_

_And she flipped back her hair, got up and walked away._

Well, Adeline and Estella were not the only women who confused him. His sister was one too.

Whenever Alfred was around, Lucy would glare at him and her tone while talking to him would get extremely cold.

Edmund didn't understand why Lucy had this sudden hatred for Alfred.

Shouldn't he hate Alfred for marrying the love of his life and having a child with her? Well, he did hate him for that, but Lucy's actions were totally… confusing, and so were her answers when he asked her about it.

"_Lu," Edmund had begun while the two siblings were walking to the meeting room one morning, "I wanted to ask you something."_

"_What?" _

"_Why do you act so harshly when Alfred is around?" Edmund asked. "I mean, you barely talk to him, you get angry whenever you see him and your expressions clearly say that you hate him. What happened?"_

"_I realized."_

"_Realized what?"_

"_I cannot say."_

_He frowned. "What?"_

"_I said I cannot tell you," Lucy said, irritated and hesitant. _

"_Is it a secret?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You can tell me."_

"_I want to."_

"_Then do."_

"_Didn't you hear me?" she sounded really irritated. "I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'm stupid and I gave my word."_

"_So, you promised someone that you will never tell me this secret?"_

_She nodded. "Or anyone else."_

"_Is it _that_ secret?" he wondered._

"_You can only guess."_

_And with that, Lucy went into the meeting room, leaving behind her confused brother._

He really was confused.

Nothing made sense.

Not Estella.

Not Adeline.

Not Lucy.

And certainly not his life.

_Oh Aslan! _He prayed,_ Please do something so that everything or at least something makes sense!_

**[][][][][][][][]**

"You're a good cook," Lucy said to Chad one afternoon.

"Thank you," he replied with a smile. "Did you like the sandwich?"

"I wouldn't have complimented you if I hadn't."

"Oh."

"So," Lucy began, "When do you have to return back to the mansion and continue serving the man you so _adore_?"

Chad rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the sarcasm. "I have a couple of hours off."

"How did you get so lucky?" Lucy asked a bit too sweetly, "Did you lick Lord Alfred's shoes?"

Chad made a face. "I wouldn't do that."

"I doubt it," Lucy muttered.

He couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked him.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me or I'll punch you."

Chad stopped laughing and looked at her, a strange expression on his face.

"What?" she asked, irritated.

"You look so adorable when you are angry. Not at all scary, quite the opposite of that actually."

She narrowed her eyes. "You have a good way of steering away from the topic, Chad."

He sighed. "And why do you keep on taunting me about Alfred?"

"I'm hoping that you would see some sense in what I'm saying."

"You want me to go to your brother and tell him everything."

"Yes."

"And then you all will punish Alfred for what he did."

"Yes."

"Hmm," he seemed to be in thought for a few short moments. "No. I don't want to do that."

"Why?"

"I have explained it all to you, Lucy."

"And I have told you I don't like what you've decided to do about this."

"Look, this is basically a matter concerning all the unfair, cruel acts carried out on my sister and me," Chad said, "And the two of us have decided to not do anything about it. It's _our_ matter, it's _our_ choice and you cannot deny that."

"Which is why I am begging you to take some action," Lucy said. "I would have taken it a long time ago if I hadn't given you my word and if it was a situation concerning me."

"Exactly."

She seemed to be in thought. "Though, considering you are my subject, I can do something ab–"

"No. If we don't wish to press charges against Alfred, there is nothing you can do," Chad paused. "And even if you can, you shouldn't because we're just fine and not interested."

"Why?"

"Because I care too much for Lady Estella – she is really nice to me. Very kind, that woman is. And of course there is Alys, she is such a cute child."

"And what about your sister?"

Chad stared at her for a moment. "Even the Just King cannot give back my sister her stolen virtue, her happiness or her Joseph."

"_Joseph_," Within a moment Kayla had ran out of her room and taken a seat next to Lucy and Chad on the floor cushions, "Is he here? Did he ask about me? Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

Lucy sadly noticed how Kayla's eyes twinkled with hope.

"No, sister," Chad replied patiently. "He wasn't here."

"But you said his name."

"I did."

"But the last time you said his name, he had came…" Kayla took her brother's hand, "Remember, all those years ago?"

"Yes, I do remember. But just because I take his name doesn't mean he will appear here like a genie."

She pouted. "Well then, go bring him here!"

"Why do you want to meet him?"

"I want to marry him, Chad!"

Chad closed his eyes. "Listen Kayla, Joseph left you and he is never coming back. And you, you are never getting married."

"But I want a happy life."

"Then live one, like this."

"Like this?" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "How can I live happily like this?"

"Why can't you?"

"Because the people here are mean!" Kayla said, "I was sitting outside on the front steps a few days back and one of the mean boys he threw a rock at me."

"He _what_?" Chad asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were at work," Kayla shrugged, holding out her arm on which there was a purple blotch. "Besides, it didn't hurt much. It just left a bruise."

"That's horrible," Lucy said, tenderly touching the bruise. "You should put something on it."

"I'll get something," Chad was about to get up when Kayla stopped him.

"I told you it doesn't hurt," she said, "The boy's words did. I don't know why, though. I have been hearing them for some while now."

"What did he say?"

"The usual," Kayla said nonchalantly. "I'm a whore that sleeps with her brother. Blah, blah!"

"Are you sure you two are just fine, Chad?" Lucy asked him quietly.

"Look, whatever you will say will not convince me to go and start a war." Chad told her.

"It won't be a war," Lucy said.

"I don't want a fight, then."

"You're hopeless."

"Am I?" he asked with a smile as he went to get some medicine for his sister.

"He _is_ hopeless," Kayla said with a nod, turning to Lucy. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," the queen smiled. "So are you."

"No, I'm not."

"You are, trust me."

"I don't trust anyone," Kayla told her. "And if I am so beautiful then why did Joseph leave me?"

Lucy was quiet for a short moment. "Because he was blind. And it's his loss."

Kayla smiled slightly. "Why are you here, Lucy?"

"To meet your brother and you," she replied and paused. "You called me Lucy."

"I'm sorry, did you mind?"

"No, I like it."

"Okay. But why did you return? Why do you keep on returning?"

Lucy understood. "I returned because I like your brother and you and I'll not leave you because of your past."

"I like you, Lucy. I really do." Kayla paused. "And tell my brother I don't need a stupid balm to rub on my arm. I'm fine."

With that, Kayla stood up and walked into her room, past Chad who was standing in one corner, not noticing him at all.

Chad looked at Kayla for a moment before he turned to fix his eyes on Lucy, those green orbs filled with emotions and yet so blank at the same time.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy asked.

"You are special, Lucy."

She blinked.

"I keep on telling myself that someone cannot be that special," he said, coming over to sit next to her, "And yet, each time you surprise me."

She smiled.

"You know, you're the first person Kayla is comfortable to be with apart from me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I feel honored."

He blinked and then shook his head, smiling. "See? Another surprise."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Well, you're one to talk," Lucy snorted, "You're full of surprises."

"Oh, yes!" Chad chuckled. "I have surprised you with the fascinating story of my enticing life!"

"You know, it actually surprises me how you can joke about your life so easily."

"I cannot," he said, his green eyes on her face, "And what little bit I can, it is all your fault."

"Mine?"

"You spoil me," he accused.

"Do I now," she asked with interest.

"You do," he simply replied. "You are such a sweet person that I cannot help but feel normal around you. And this makes it easier to talk, to joke, to laugh."

"Aww," Lucy smiled. "You are so nice, Chad."

"That I am!" he said with a laugh and got up. "Do you want to drink something?"

"No, thank you." She paused, tilting her head back to glance into the small kitchen of his house. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the dishes. Honestly, there is a huge mountain of dirty dishes here at the sink," he replied. "It will take a few minutes but we can talk. I can hear you."

She stood up and walked over to him. "Do you need any help?"

"No," he replied, picking up the detergent. "Let's not disturb Kayla for cleaning the dishes."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I was talking about me."

He blinked. "You?"

She nodded, picking up a towel.

"No!" he exclaimed, horrified. "I cannot let you do the chores. You're a queen."

"And you're being stupid."

"Lucy –"

"Chad," she interrupted. "I thought you had learnt by now that I can be stubborn when I want to. And I want to."

He looked hesitant for a long moment before shaking his head. "This doesn't feel right."

"Quite the contrary," she said, drying the first plate he handed her. "To me it does."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Everything feels right to me as long as you're there with me."

"Why?" he asked.

She was quiet for a moment and then frowned. "Why does Kayla say that you and she… you two sleep with each other?"

"Who is changing the topic now?" he grinned.

"Who is avoiding the question now?" she shot back.

He raised an eyebrow but answered nonetheless, "Well, it was just some rumor that the people started. After mother died, Kayla and I were the only ones living together under this roof and I was over-protective of her. And I do love her, but I guess the only love those people understood was –"

"I get it," she said. "And you or Kayla shouldn't let that affect you. Brother and sister – this is such a pure and sweet relationship."

"I know, and we don't let it affect us. Didn't you see how casually Kayla and I can shrug it off?"

"It affects her," Lucy pointed out.

"Well, everything affects her," he reminded her.

The two were silent for a while, the sound of running water and scrubbing the only thing in the room. Then –

"Well, I answered my question," Chad said, "How about we return to the old topic?"

"What old topic?"

"Why everything feels right to you when I'm with you."

"Oh, that." Lucy thought for a moment. "You know, I can answer that. And I had thought that it would be difficult or even scary, but it really isn't."

Chad looked at her with interest.

"I mean, it is what I feel and no one can change that," Lucy went on, "And it is the truth. So I shouldn't be afraid or hesitant to say it."

"Well, you are not the Valiant Queen for nothing," he stated.

She smiled. "That too."

"I'm waiting to hear what it is."

"Chad," Lucy said, turning to face him and looking deep into his green eyes. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, PLEEAASSEEE?<strong>

**vvvvv**  
><strong>vvv<strong>  
><strong>v<strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody! You all were waiting for the chapter and here I am with it! :)**

**I hope you all will like it.**

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers!**

**Read, review and... REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia not mine.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 22 – –**

**.**

"Hey," Edmund said to Estella, taking a seat next to her on the small couch in the living room.

"Hi," she smiled at him, "How was your meeting?"

"Dull."

"I thought it was very amusing," Alfred said, walking in the room.

"I was passing by and I heard a lot of laughter from inside the meeting room," Estella said.

"The King was just cracking a few jokes," Alfred chuckled, turning to his wife. "I'm going riding with my friends."

"Alright."

"Would you like to join us?" Alfred offered, looking at Edmund.

"No, thank you," he replied politely. "I'll just stay here and rest."

"As you wish," Alfred said and bent down to kiss Estella.

Edmund looked away, his blood boiling with hatred and jealousy.

"Goodbye, love." Alfred murmured, pulling away.

Edmund gritted his teeth.

"Have fun," Estella watched her husband walk out of the room before turning to Edmund and frowning. "Don't."

"Don't what?" the Just King asked.

"You said you will not let the fact that you love me bother me."

"I said I won't let it bother you," Edmund held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't say that him and you kissing before me will not bother _me_."

"He is my husband," Estella told him. "Deal with it."

"Anyway," Edmund said, hoping to change the topic, "What are you doing?"

Estella rolled her eyes. "I hate it when someone asks me that."

"Why?"

"You can see what the person is doing, you are not blind. Then why ask this stupid question?"

"You have a point," Edmund paused, "So what are you doing?"

Estella glared at him.

"You know I love annoying you," he grinned. "And you just told me something that annoys you. I cannot turn away from _opportunities_, can I?"

"I might end up killing you," Estella said.

"But you already kill me," Edmund muttered to himself. "Anyways, this question starts a conversation."

"You could start a conversation with other words too."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Estella trailed off thinking. "Well, I'm out of ideas!"

"Admit it, 'Stella, you lose," Edmund chuckled.

She rolled her eyes.

"So, have you seen Adeline?"

"I'm not her bodyguard," she snapped.

"You are jealous of her."

"I'm not."

"Then why do you get so furious when I am with her or when I talk about her?"

"I'm not furious," Estella shrugged. "I'm just annoyed because you bring her up in our conversations intentionally to make me feel jealous."

"Aha!" he pointed a finger at her. "So you _do_ feel jealous."

"No," she said. "I said you were trying to make me jealous."

"No, you didn't."

"Fine, I didn't, but that is what I meant."

He chuckled.

"Edmund, why do you behave like this?" Estella sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't feel comfortable when you do."

"I'm sorry, 'Stella." He replied, kissing her head lightly. "I just don't know why I act like this. I'll try not to."

"You better."

"'Stella?"

"Yes?"

"When it was decided that I would have to come here for this tour, I was so disturbed. I didn't want to see you. It would have pained me, it was terrible and I hated it."

She pulled back, staring at him intently with those deep brown eyes of hers.

He smiled at her. "And even though seeing you with Alfred still pains me, and knowing that we cannot be together doesn't make me feel any better – I'm glad I came here. Meeting you and playing with your beautiful daughter was fun and I loved every moment of it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Aww, Edmund!" she said, her shoulders slumping. "Why do you have to return?"

"The meetings are over and my home awaits me."

"Are you happy that you're going?"

"… I don't know," Edmund paused, thoughtfully, "I'm happy to go back as I'll get to see the rest of my family again. I'll be back in my room. And of course, I cannot wait to play with my sweet little Irene. But…"

"But?"

"But I'll be sad to leave you. I had gotten used to your presence and leaving you behind would hurt."

"I know," she agreed. "You had become a part of my life, Ed. Daelhr will not be the same without you."

He shrugged. "You cannot have too much of a good thing!"

She laughed. "These two weeks have passed by so fast."

"I know," he agreed. "And tonight there is going to be a huge goodbye feast for us and then we will leave at dawn."

"I'm going to miss you," she reached forward and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I'm going to miss you too, 'Stella," he said, closing his eyes and just relishing the moment as she hugged him. "More than you can imagine."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Chad," Lucy turned to face Chad and stared deep into his green eyes. "I love you."

_Crash!_

"Ouch!" Chad exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Lucy gasped. "You're bleeding."

"I am?" he asked, looking down.

Sure enough, there was a deep cut on his palm and it was bleeding. He broke the glass he was washing and its remnants lay on the shelf and in the sink.

He saw dazedly as Lucy's hands came on to his and she gently pulled a piece of glass from his skin. He hissed slightly.

And then Lucy's fingers wrapped around his wrist and moved his hand under the running water that turned red when it touched him.

"Go, sit," Lucy ordered, turning the tap to stop the flow of water. "And I'll bandage your hand up."

He silently obeyed, walking to the floor cushions in the small living room and sitting down.

"Where is the first aid box?" she asked.

"In the top shelf on the right side," he replied.

He heard the cabinets open and close followed by Lucy's voice.

"Found it," she said, walking over to him and sitting down next to him. She took his hand in hers and placed it in her lap. "What happened?"

"What?"

"You just shattered the glass," Lucy explained. "What happened?"

"I-I panicked," he finally turned to look at her, "Because of what y-you said."

"What did I say?"

"That you… loved me."

She nodded. "I don't see what is so frightening about this."

"Can I have a moment," he asked, "To think?"

"You can have as many moments as you want."

He nodded and looked blankly at the floor, silent on the outside but a storm raging within him.

And Lucy sat quietly next to him, her eyes on his handsome and yet confused face, wondering and waiting while she bandaged his hand.

Finally he sighed, his shoulders slumped. "You're a special woman, Lucy."

"Wait," she said and moved so that she was facing him. "Now speak."

"I said you're special," he began. "And if you find someone special, then that person is really lucky. And in this case, the lucky person would be me."

"No Chad, I'm the lucky one here."

"Lucy," he said, cupping her face in his hand and a smile on his face. "You're so sweet and intelligent and pretty…"

Her heart started beating faster when his hand caressed her cheek.

"… and any man would be stupid not to love you."

"Oh, Chad!" Lucy exclaimed in a low voice and hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

And for once, Chad hugged her back without any hesitation. His arms wrapped around her back and he rested his cheek against her head.

Lucy's heart swelled with happiness.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Adeline," Edmund walked into her room and rolled his eyes. "The feast begins in an hour and you're sitting here reading."

Adeline, whose back was towards Edmund, looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm ready."

"And you're _reading_."

"I know," she said. "But I cannot help it. I found this book in the library and I can't put it down. It's so interesting, Edmund. It's about the history of Daelhr."

"Do I look like I'm interested?" Edmund asked. "There is a party and lots of food waiting for us outside. History of Daelhr is the last thing on my mind."

"You're right," Adeline said, placing the book on the table and standing up. "I should stop reading."

Edmund's eyes widened and the breath got knocked out of him as he stared at the beautiful woman before him.

Adeline was wearing a strapless gown of light pink color. Her hair was tied in an elegant bun, making the smooth, fair skin of her shoulders visible. (**A/N:** Link in the profile) Her curves were so prominent and her sensuous lips curved to form a smile. And Edmund felt as if he had bathed in a pool of lust.

But it was not only lust.

It was happiness because Adeline was his.

It was pride because Adeline was his.

It was relief because Adeline was his.

And it was care because he wanted her to smile – just like the way she was smiling at him right now – like that, _always_.

But it was lust too. Deep, intense, aching lust.

He couldn't deny that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, walking over to him.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are," he said.

She smiled. "Well then, why don't you tell me?"

"Maybe we can miss the feast," he said, leaning closer to her. "And stay here."

"... No."

"Why not?" he asked and took her mouth with his for a few short moments, kissing her softly. "Don't you want to spend some time with just the two of us?"

"I-I do bu-"

"Good." He took her wrists and wrapped them behind his neck, placing his lips on hers for a long, deep kiss.

She moaned at the passion and feelings in that kiss and went limp in his arms. Her eyes were shut tightly and she had to genuinely _try_ to stay on her feet. She was pretty sure that if he had not been holding her, she would have fallen down by now.

His mind was clouded. His heart thudded in his chest. Her soft lips moved against his. And he felt drunk… intoxicated. His hands moved all over her body and came to rest on the zipper of her dress and he unzipped it, trailing his fingers over the silky skin of her back.

And she returned – _painfully_ – back to the reality.

"Edmund," Adeline somehow managed against his lips, "E-Ed… stop."

He didn't.

She turned her face, hoping to break the kiss but his lips just moved from her lips to her cheek and down her throat.

"Edmund," she tried again, getting dizzier by the second. "S-_stop_."

"Hmmm," he hummed and kissed her again, his lips claiming hers.

She couldn't help but kiss him back.

He deepened the kiss while he moved her towards the bed and stopped when his knees hit the edge.

Her hands came to rest on his chest and she pushed lightly. "D-don't –" she began and moaned as his hands massaged her shoulders. Desperate to stop, her shaking hands gripped handfuls of his hair and pulled him away. "You have to s-stop."

He stared at her, his eyes glazed before he pressed his lips to hers in a short, chaste kiss. "… Alright."

She was breathing heavily. "Thank goodness you stopped. I don't know how much long I would have rebelled."

"Then maybe I should wage the war again, hoping that the rebellion would end," he said, his lips hovering inches, centimeters, from hers.

"Don't tempt me," she said, "We have to attend the feast."

"Even though we don't want to?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder as he hugged her.

She slapped his arm lightly. "I want to," she replied. "I mean, it was arranged especially for us and it is going to be huge."

"Hmm."

"And," she continued, "For some insane reason, Alfred told everybody that we're courting. So people are excited to meet the Just King along with his girlfriend."

Edmund pulled away. "Really?"

"Estella told me in the morning."

"She failed to mention that to me."

Adeline shrugged. "It's kind of annoying, really, that everyone is so excited about this relationship."

"I know," Edmund agreed. "We've been together for months."

"And nobody noticed it before."

"I think they did," Edmund said, "But they kept quiet."

"I wonder why."

"Well because I told Peter that I don't want everybody poking their noses in my personal life," Edmund explained. "I was emotionally shaken at that time and I needed to sort out my feelings."

She looked at him intently. "Emotionally shaken?" she questioned.

"Ah…" Edmund coughed. "Yes, well. That is a long story… one that will have to wait."

"Why?"

"Because I really want to go to that feast now," Edmund grinned at her, "And show you off. I think I'll like to see other men going green with envy because I have you and they don't."

Adeline laughed and smacked his arm again. "You are one mean king."

"Proud to be," he winked and straightened up. "So, shall we?"

"No," she replied with a smile as she turned away from him. "Zip me up first."

Edmund stared at her unzipped dress that bared her back and groaned. "Are you torturing me?"

"I am the woman the _mean_ king is courting," she looked over her shoulder. "I should be able to keep up."

He chuckled and stepped forward, zipping her dress up and ensuring that he touched her as much as possible. "You have no idea how much painful it is to do what I'm doing right now."

"I think I do," Adeline turned around to face him once her dress was zipped and kissed his cheek. "Let's go now."

He nodded and the two walked out, only to meet Estella halfway down the hallway.

"Where were you two?" she asked, balancing her daughter on her hip. "I was coming to call you, Adeline."

"We would have come sooner if…" Adeline trailed off quickly, blushing as she glanced sideways at Edmund.

"_If_," Edmund began, "If Adeline would not have been reading a stupid book."

"It was not a stupid book," Adeline said as the three began to walk towards the entrance of the mansion, "It was an interesting book about the history of Daelhr."

"Ah," Estella nodded.

"It's a pity I won't be able to finish reading it," Adeline went on. "We're leaving."

"Oh, I hate it when I start reading something and don't finish it." Estella said, making a face.

"Me too."

"Well, you'll be able to find a copy in the library back at the palace," Edmund said. "That place is huge."

"I doubt it," Adeline said. "I have read almost all of the history books back there."

Edmund's eyes widened. "All of them? Wow, you're faster than Susan!"

"I'm talking about the history books, Edmund!"

"Well," Estella spoke up. "If you like that book so much, you can take it."

"No, it belongs to Alfred's library –"

"I'm sure he won't mind," Estella said.

Adeline cheered up. "Oh thank you Estella! You're the best!"

"You're welcome."

"Let me go and ask Alfred, just in case," Adeline said and walked away. "Oh and Edmund, don't take too long. We're supposed to make an _entrance_ together."

"I remember that," the Just King watched her go away.

"See," Estella told him. "I'm nice to her."

Edmund blinked. "So?"

"So, I'm not jealous of her. You were all wrong."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"And any man would be stupid not to love you," Chad told her, his voice soft.

"Oh, Chad!" Lucy exclaimed in a low voice and hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

And for once, Chad hugged her back without any hesitation. His arms wrapped around her back and he rested his cheek against her head.

She slowly pulled back enough so they were facing each other and stared into his green eyes. Slowly, shyly she leaned forward.

And Chad turned his face away.

She stopped, frowning.

He looked back at her and sighed. "I guess _I_ am the stupid man, then."

"What –" it took her a moment to understand and when she did, it felt as if someone had pierced her heart and threw her down a cliff. "Chad, you –"

"I'm sure there is someone out there who is meant for you. Who will love you like crazy and will make you truly happy," he paused. "But it's not me."

She went silent. But she didn't need to say anything… the hurt was clear on her face.

"Lucy, I don't want to hurt you. Trust me," he said, taking her hand in his. "But I will not lie to you too. I do not feel the same way about you."

"What do you feel about me then?" she asked, forcing her voice to stay calm.

"You're my friend," he replied instantly. "And I love you but as a friend."

"Oh."

"No, Lucy, you're hurt. I can see it in your eyes."

"_I'm_ hurt, Chad," she told him. "I love you."

"Look Lucy, after that I've gone through in my life, love is the one thing I think is unreal," Chad said. "I don't think love exists."

"But it does. I've seen it. Peter and Isabel. Susan and Caspian. Edmund and Adeline. They're all in love with each other. Just like I'm with you."

"No it doesn't exist. If it did, then why did Joseph leave Kayla?" Chad questioned her. "The only love I believe is the love I had for my mother, or the love I have for my sister."

"I cannot believe this," she said, freeing her hand of his and standing up. "You're saying no to me so heartlessly."

"I'm not being heartless, I'm being realistic. And I want to be honest to you. You've always been the silly and kind enough to make me a part of your life and I made you a part of mine. And I like it," he said, standing up. "But love – I don't think I can do that. I've my responsibilities, my duties, my inferiority complex as you call it –"

"And what about your feelings?" she asked.

"I never had time for them, Lucy. I still don't."

She nodded slowly. "You're right, I was silly."

"Lucy –"

"And I still am because I fell in love with _you_."

"What is going on?" Kayla asked, walking out of her room and looking at them questioningly.

Lucy glanced at her and then back at Chad again. "Bad things happened to you, agreed. You were burdened, agreed. You have a right to be such a pessimist, _agreed_. But that does not mean that you stop believing!"

"Lucy –" Chad began again.

"I have been in tough situations too. There have been moments when the lives of the people I love the most – my family – have been in danger. There was a moment when Isabel almost got raped by a cruel man. There was a time when Peter almost died," she said. "There have been many moments, Chad. Edmund was with the White Witch. I had almost lost him. But I didn't stop believing. Where would I have been if I had?"

Chad was quiet now, listening to her. He was probably in shock at the sudden outburst of the sweet Valiant Queen.

"You've done a lot, I will give you that. But whatever you're doing now is wrong," Lucy pointed towards Kayla. "You are denying your sister the justice she _deserves_. She was raped by Alfred and now Alfred has a happy life with his wife and daughter. They get to have a huge party at the mansion and celebrate who knows what while your sister remains the whore she is _not_ and abandoned by the man she loves."

Kayla was staring at her wide-eyed too.

But she didn't care.

"Lucy –"

"And then you go on and stop believing in love! _Love_, Chad! It is everything. I'm not saying you should love me because I love you, but you should love… someone, anyone. If you don't believe in it, you should simply die – just like your mother did. And strangely, I can see you doing that in the future."

"That is mean," Kayla commented, "And true. He thinks he can handle being alone, but he can't and I know that."

"Kayla, stay out of this," Chad told her.

"_Yes_, Kayla, stay out of this," Lucy said, mimicking his tone. "He thinks he can handle his life."

"Well I can!" Chad shouted. "Could. But then you came along and ruined everything! You put my life in a tornado and messed everything up. Now nothing makes sense!"

"So it's _my_ entire fault?"

"Yes."

"And I'm responsible for the fact that you don't want justice, you don't ask for it and then complain that life was _unfair_ to you?"

He took a deep breath. "You are getting late for the feast."

"The feast _Lord Alfred_ is hosting?"

"Yes, that one." He took a step forward. "And since you don't have any guards, I'll accompany you to the mansion."

"I can take care of myself, and I'll go alone."

"Right," he scoffed.

"I mean it," her tone was deadly. "Follow me and you will regret it."

And he stopped. Not because he was scared – not that. But because he was surprised. She never ceased to amaze him. He watched as she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

He waited for a few minutes and then moved towards the door with a sigh.

"Where are you going?" Kayla asked.

"To the feast," he replied. "I have work to do there."

"Talk to her," she suggested.

"I don't know."

And he stepped out of the house too.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Hated it?<strong>

**What happens next? Well to find the answer to this one please wait and...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody? How are you all?**

**Ok, so here I am with an important chapter. So come on, turn off your cell phones, and close the doors of your rooms, whatever. Just make sure you're not interrupted! :P**

**Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! I love you all!**

**Have fun reading, and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia not mine!**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 23 – –**

**.**

Alright, there was no arguing the fact that Susan arranged the best parties, but Edmund had to admit that this one was really good too.

The feast was arranged outside in the gardens, candles lighting the place and the flower arrangements giving it a fresh feel. The food was good, piled on long buffet tables at the sides, while in the middle tables were arranged for guests who wanted to sit. Many guests walked around or stood in groups talking merrily to each other. An area had been cleared as the dance floor and few musicians played the music nearby.

All in all, a good party.

And a cold one. The evening was chilly.

He grimaced. He hated cold.

Luckily, Estella had thought of a solution and now bonfire roared in the gardens, providing everyone with warmth.

That was so like Estella – even thought she never wanted the credit for it, she was the source of warmth for many…

And she was looking beautiful in that skin colored one shoulder dress. (**A/N:** Link in the profile) She had draped a shawl around herself and was continuously worried about Alys, wrapping her daughter in a warm small blanket.

Being a mother suited her, he decided. Edmund had seen how much caring she was when it came to Alys.

And Edmund had gotten attached to the little baby over the time too. Her smile – that alone had got him hooked. And he had spent a portion of his free time playing with the baby.

Babies must be his weakness. Whether it be Irene – who was like his own daughter to him – or Alys, who was so adorable, or any other baby he had seen. He couldn't help but go after them!

"It's cold," Adeline, who was standing next to him, shivered.

"It is," he agreed. A pause. "Do you want to dance?"

"No," she replied. "I'd rather jump into the bonfire."

He chuckled. "It's not that cold, Addy."

"Easy for you to say," she pointed out. "You're wearing warm clothes. I'm wearing a dress that barely covers my shoulders."

"Don't you have a shawl?"

"I forgot to bring it and I'm too lazy to go back up inside the mansion and bring it."

"Let's dance then," he suggested. "The dance floor is next to the bonfire."

"I'm a terrible dancer," she reminded him.

"I know, but you've gotten a bit better."

"Just a _bit_?" she pouted.

"Just a bit."

"Alright, fine," she sighed. "I'm thirsty. Let me have a drink and we can dance."

He nodded, sipping the wine from the goblet he was holding and looking at Adeline as she went to get a glass of juice for herself.

And he noticed Lucy.

She was hugging herself, her head down as she quickly walked towards the entrance of the mansion. She would nod or smile slightly if anyone noticed her. But she didn't look happy...

Curious and worried at the same time, he hurried over to her.

"Luce," he said, catching up with her. "Where were you? The feast began an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, I got held up."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, why would you ask?"

"You seem… shaken."

"Everything's fine," she said. "Just give me five minutes. I'll get ready and join the feast."

"You're lying to me."

She stopped. "It's nothing serious. But if you want to know, I'll tell you. Just not now."

"Okay." He nodded. "Hurry up. The food is good."

She chuckled. "Five minutes."

"Oh and Luce!" he called.

"What?" she turned.

"Can you please bring an extra shawl for Adeline?" he asked. "I'm worried she might catch a cold."

"I will."

And Lucy hurried into the mansion.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you all for the wonderful hospitality you have shown to us," Edmund said, looking at all the people who had gathered here, a smile on his face. "I want to thank Lord Alfred and Lady Estella who have been so kind and welcoming. And I must say that staying here in Daelhr was amazing and I feel honored to be here with you."

Everyone clapped.

It was almost the end of the feast and Edmudn was making a short, goodbye speech.

"I wish I could stay here longer but I have to leave tomorrow," Edmund continued. "But I promise to come back and visit the beautiful city of Daelhr again."

Everyone cheered as Edmund stepped back to stand in between Lucy and Adeline.

"Don't you want to say something?" Edmund whispered to Lucy.

"You said everything," she whispered. "And it was good."

"Alright." A pause, "Are you going to tell me why you are so distracted?"

"I'm not."

Edmund noticed Chad standing in one corner, alone, and the boy was staring at Lucy, his face solemn. "Is it about him?" Edmund asked, pointing towards Lucy's friend.

Lucy followed his gaze and then looked back at her brother with a small sigh. "Maybe."

"What happened?"

"Not now," she said. "Alfred is going to say something. Listen!"

Sure enough, Alfred stepped forward and smiled at his guests, his arms spread wide. "As the host today, I must thank you for coming to this celebration tonight and I hope you all enjoyed just as much as I did."

Everyone applauded.

"Next, on behalf of my wife and myself," Alfred pointed towards Estella, who was standing next to Lucy, and then looked at them, "I wish to thank King Edmund, Queen Lucy and Lady Adeline for visiting us. It was an honor to –"

"Honor!" a voice screeched. "You filthy _liar_!"

Edmund blinked in surprise and turned to look at the source of the voice, just like everyone else.

The crowd parted, hush falling over it, and in the middle stood a girl. Dressed in a torn and dirty dress, with tears streaking her cheeks and her hands shaking, she pointed towards Alfred. "You have no honor, you _bastard_! You are not worthy of it!"

"Oh my!" Next to him Lucy gasped, her hand on her mouth.

"Do you know her?" Edmund asked her, his voice barely a whisper.

She nodded, just once.

"What? How? Who?" He didn't know which question was more important, but he wanted the answer to all.

Lucy shook her head.

"You have no right, standing there pretending that you are the best Lord this city had in years!" the girl shouted. "You are nothing but a beast, a demon, and a cruel, heartless man. And I wish that you _die_! You die the most humiliating death ever!"

Many people gasped.

Edmund glanced at Alfred. The Lord of Daelhr was standing frozen, his eyes on the girl in the crowd and his face unreadable.

"Who are you?" Estella asked, not unkindly, as she stepped next to her husband. "And why are you saying all this?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking these questions!" the girl retorted. "In fact, how dare you talk to me? How _dare_ you stand there next to him as an honorable woman - as his wife, with his child in your arms and look _me_ in the eyes? How _dare_ you?"

Estella was silent too. Shocked. "I b-beg your p-pardon?" she managed after a moment.

And then as Edmund watched, Chad ran towards the girl and took her arm, looking around apologetically. "I'll t-take her away," he said, "Sorry."

"Don't touch me!" the girl shrieked. "Don't you lay your hands on me!"

"Please, come with me," Edmund could hear the boy pleading. "Let's leave."

It made Edmund wonder if Chad was just doing his duty as a servant or if he knew that girl.

"Leave me, Chad! Let go. Now!" The girl pushed Chad away and walked forward towards them, her eyes on Estella. "You _bitch_! First you marry him and then you give him a child. A _daughter_! Do you have any idea what you did?"

Estella hugged Alys protectively, staring wide-eyed at the girl. And Edmund could see shock and hurt in her eyes. Estella was hurt by what was going on.

"Kayla, please, stop it!" Chad said, taking the girl's arm again. "Let's go."

And while Chad pulled Kayla back, she pointed at Edmund.

"He cannot bring justice. He cannot do a thing. He is not fitting to be the Just King." She said.

Edmund blinked in surprise.

How dare she say that?

And why was she saying that?

Confusion, frustration, curiosity and temper whirled in his stomach.

"But that does not mean that justice doesn't exist!" Kayla screamed. "I don't believe in the great Just King's justice, but I do believe in Aslan's! Where would I be if I didn't believe?"

Lucy let out a shaken breath next to him.

"Luce?" Edmund asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"She listened," the Valiant Queen murmured.

"What are you –?"

"And if justice really exists, then do you have any idea that it could backfire on your daughter?" Kayla asked, looking back at Estella. "And I wouldn't wish it upon any girl. So I suggest you throw your daughter into that bonfire right now!"

"Enough!" Alfred shouted over the gasps. "You have created quite a scene, milady."

"You did too!" Kayla shot back. "And you enjoyed it. So I'm going to enjoy this scene. You bastard, you two-faced coward, you are the reason behind all the prob –"

Chad covered her mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry. She is just not well. I'm so sorry," he apologized again and again. "We'll leave. I'm sorry, milord, milady."

And he pulled away the girl with him, almost dragging her out of the gardens.

The silent crowd stared at Alfred, who coughed. "I'll… I'll see into this matter as soon as possible," he promised. "But in the meanwhile, I hope you all enjoyed the party. Please, do not let this little incident spoil the goodbye we had arranged for our monarchs. Thank you for coming and goodnight!"

The guests dispersed, some talking about the incident, some finishing their food, and the rest saying their goodbyes and leaving. It was the end of the event anyway.

Edmund was surrounded by many people, saying their farewells. And he replied, as friendly as he could, his mind on other matters.

And that was when he noticed Lucy quickly slipping away from the party.

He frowned.

Where was Lucy going?

Why?

Who was Kayla?

Why was she saying all the things?

Why did she insult Alfred and hurt Estella?

Why did she raise a question on his justice?

How did Lucy know her?

Why was Lucy so angry at Alfred?

What was the real story about Chad?

Why was Lucy so disturbed today?

Questions. Questions. _Questions_.

And it was enough. More than enough.

Edmund wanted answers. Proper answers.

"What was that all about?" Adeline murmured, coming to stand next to him.

"I've no idea," he replied, loud enough so only she could hear. "But I'm going to find out."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you –"

"Edmund, don't argue." She looked into his eyes. "Please."

He nodded and took her hand in his. Edmund excused himself politely and started following Lucy, with Adeline right next to him when –

"King Edmund," Alfred came to stand before them. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for what happened. I have no idea who she is and why she said all those things. I'll find out and try to help her but –"

"It's alright," Edmund replied. "I know you will. And I didn't mind. It happens. The poor girl was disturbed and I only pray to Aslan that all her problems go away."

Alfred nodded. "Were you two going somewhere?"

"Yes, the party is over and you know my friends – the ones Lucy used to visit?"

"I don't know them."

"Ah, you don't. But they invited me and Lucy over," Edmund lied. "And we are leaving tomorrow so it didn't feel right to say no."

"Oh."

"So Lucy and I will be at their place," Edmund said quickly. "And Adeline really wanted to see them so she'll be with me."

"Alright."

"We'll be back before dawn – when it's time to leave."

"No problem." Alfred said. "Do you need any guards?"

"No, we'll be fine. Thank you," and with that Edmund walked forward and out the entrance. "Lucy must not have gone far away. Can you run in this dress?"

"Why are we following Lucy?"

"I don't have time to explain. Can you run in this dress?"

"I can," Adeline replied.

"Good. Let's go!"

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Kayla!" Lucy ran forward and hugged the weeping girl who was sitting on the floor in the small living room. "You were so brave."

"And stupid!" Chad said angrily. "What were you thinking, Kayla?"

"L-Lucy w-was r-right," Kayla sobbed. "We c-cannot live like c-cowards."

"Lucy is going to leave in the morning," Chad retorted. "And we will be left behind with Lord Alfred's wrath. I have no idea how he is going to react."

"Then stand up for your rights," Lucy suggested.

"Please don't speak!" Chad told her. "You've helped us _enough_ already."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We were doing fine!" Chad shouted. "And now, I'll probably get beaten. They will try to hurt Kayla. I'll definitely lose my job. And even if Lord Alfred is kind enough to leave us alive, we will starve to death because nobody will give me any job after what happened today!"

"Move out of the city then," Kayla said. "If we're going to be cowards, let's do it the proper way."

"You don't have to move anywhere if you don't want to," Lucy said. "I'll talk to Edmund, Caspian or even to Peter. They will make sure that nothing happens. But you just have to tell them what happened."

"That is not going to –" Chad stopped when there was a bang on the door.

Kayla hugged Lucy tighter. "They're here," she whispered in horror. "They'll hurt me."

"I'm not going to let that happen," Chad promised her before going towards the door.

"They'll hurt him then," Kayla told Lucy, horror-struck.

"I will not let anyone hurt him, I promise." Lucy said.

"You really love him, don't you?" Kayla asked with wonder.

"… I do."

And Lucy watched as Chad slowly opened the door. She could tell that he was worried and even scared. So was Kayla.

But she would not let anything happen to them.

And when the door was open, Edmund barged in followed by Adeline.

Lucy blinked in surprise. And then a rush of relief. And then worry.

Her brother looked around until his glare came to rest on her and Kayla.

And Kayla screamed, taking even Edmund by surprise.

"No! No!" she screamed, clutching Lucy tightly. "He was there with Alfred! He is his friend!"

"Calm down," Lucy tried to soothe her.

But Kayla had gone out of control. She pushed Lucy away and crawled over to Edmund, taking hold of his feet and weeping.

He could only stare down in confusion and shock.

"I know you're Alfred's friend but please don't hurt me," Kayla was crying. "I beg you. Please don't rape me. Please don't use me. Punish me in any other way that you want, but not this, please…"

Edmund's mind went blank.

Why was this girl clinging to his feet?

Chad walked over to them and pulled Kayla to her feet. Hugging the howling girl in his arms, he stared at Edmund.

"He's not going to hurt you, Kayla," Lucy spoke up.

"Yes, Kayla," Chad said, running his hand through her hair. "And I'll kill him if he does."

Edmund raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I will," Chad promised Kayla. "I don't care anymore but I will not have you kneeling at anybody's feet."

"Kayla," Edmund began. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Kayla raised her head to look intently at him, her arms still around Chad. "Really?"

Edmund nodded before turning to his sister. "Luce, what the _hell_ is going on?"

Lucy glanced at Chad. "Ask him. He made me swear that I won't tell you."

"Ah," Edmund turned back to Chad. "Then will you tell me what the _hell_ is going on?"

"No," Chad replied. "Things are messy already."

"You're the Just King, aren't you?" Kayla asked in a low voice.

"Yes, I am," Edmund replied. "Can I ask you why you think I'm not good at giving justice?"

"No," Chad interrupted. "You all can leave. We don't need your help."

"I'll tell you," Kayla said to Edmund, stepping away from Chad.

"Finally," Edmund said. "I thought everyone here was insane."

Kayla smiled. "I'm the mad one here. But I'm the intelligent one too."

Edmund blinked at her words. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kayla," she replied. "I'm Chad's big sister. And the story I'll tell you is a bit long. Would you like some tea?"

"Tea would be good," Edmund decided. It might help the headache he had.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Edmund was pacing in the small, silent living room of Chad's house.

On the floor cushions sat Kayla with her eyes wet, and next to her sat Lucy, with her arm around Kayla for support.

Chad was standing nearby, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

Adeline stood on the opposite side of the room, clutching the edge of the table so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"Do you want to sit?" Edmund asked her.

She shook her head. "… I'm fine."

She sounded scared, shocked and even disgusted.

Edmund didn't blame her. He continued his pacing.

A few minutes passed in silence.

Edmund sighed, glancing at Kayla. She was not even crying loudly anymore. Silent tears fell down from her eyes that were fixed blankly on the floor.

"Chad," Edmund began, his voice soft. "Why did you make Lucy swear not to tell me anything?"

"Because it will not change anything."

"Alfred could be punished for his crimes."

"How will that change anything?" Chad shrugged. "It will not return my sister's virtue or her fiancé. My mother will not come back and neither will my childhood. The scars will remain. And they are still here. It won't change anything."

"At least, Alfred will be punished!"

"I don't want that."

"Why not?" Edmund asked. "Your attitude seriously makes me wonder if you are happy with what happened to your sister."

Chad straightened up, anger in his eyes. "How can you even say that?"

"I say that because of your actions."

"Listen to me, my king. I know you're more mature than Lucy so I expect you to understand," Chad took a step forward. "Do you think I _enjoy_ seeing my sister like this? That I like seeing Alfred so happy and carefree? Do you really think that my heart does not wish for some sort of justice?

"Nobody wishes it more than I. _Nobody_! But what good will that do?" he asked, "One man's cruelty ruined my family. What if my wish for integrity ruins his?"

"So, you think that you're trying to protect Alfred's family by doing this?" Adeline asked, her voice still shaken.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I don't want to ruin Alys' future. She is such a cute child and to grow up without a father is a burden I would not want her to bear –"

"She deserves a better father than a rapist," Edmund stated.

"Exactly. You're calling her a daughter of a rapist," Chad pointed out. "How do you think she will feel when the whole world will call her that? She will hate the world when she grows up. She will never be happy. Alys is merely three months old; she shouldn't be punished for what her father did."

Edmund looked away, thinking. What Chad was saying was also right in a way. No matter how much they try, if the truth comes out Alys will be labelled as a rapist's daughter, but…

"And 'no' because I don't care a damn about Alfred's family," Chad continued, his eyes on Adeline. "It is Lady Estella I care about. She is very kind and very sweet. She has helped me when I had asked for it and I cannot repay her for that by ruining the future of her daughter. What's even more, that she still _loves_ Alfred – and I don't know why."

"I don't know why she loves Alfred. I never liked him from the start." Edmund muttered. "I just worked with him because I had to."

"Estella doesn't know about this, does she?" Adeline asked.

"Of course not," Chad replied. "But I doubt she would have done anything if she did."

"You're wrong," Edmund said. "She would have done something about it."

"Perhaps," Chad said thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're right. Lady Estella would stand up for others, not caring about what happened to her own self."

Edmund smiled sadly. "That is 'Stella." He sighed. "This is so complicated. Whatever I will do will hurt 'Stella in one way or the other. And if I don't do anything, then that would be unfair to you and your sister."

Edmund looked away, thinking.

A minute passed.

Another.

And the Just King groaned. "I cannot come up with a fair solution. I don't want to see Kayla like this but," he sighed. "But I cannot bring myself to hurt Estella. She really loves him and, and…"

He trailed off, but something in his tone or something on his face must have explained it all for Chad's eyes went wide with realization.

"What are you looking at?" Edmund asked him, his mind on the problem he was facing.

"You love her."

Three words. Simple. Honest. And yet full of wonder. And those green eyes fixed on his face, looking at him intently.

Edmund froze. "W-What?"

"You love Lady Estella."

It was not a question. It was a statement.

Lucy's head snapped up, staring at him in shock.

"You love Lady Estella, don't you?" Now Chad asked.

"N-No… of course n –" Edmund stopped. "W-What makes you say that?"

Chad smiled. "It's so obvious. I don't see how anyone can miss it."

Edmund glanced around the room. Kayla was still staring at the floor blankly. Lucy looked at him in wonder. And Adeline's eyes were fixed on him, waiting for him to say something. But her face was totally blank. And Chad – he almost looked smug. _Almost_.

"No," Edmund said, more to himself than Chad. "What makes you say that?"

"Don't lie to me, my king. I can see it in your eyes. It is clear."

"No. Estella loves Alfred and she is his wife." Edmund was definitely convincing himself, just like he had been doing so for more than a year now.

"You're lying or you're just in denial," Chad said. "I know it. You are denying that you love her."

"Oh really?" Edmund was getting angry now. "And how do _you_ know that so well?"

"Because I've been doing the same!" Chad burst out. "Every morning, every night since the last few months, I've been trying to convince myself that I'm _not_ in love with Lucy and so far it has been nothing but painful."

Edmund blinked.

And Lucy gasped, standing up quickly, her eyes wide.

"Do you know why it is painful?" Chad asked him. "I'll tell you. It is painful because I'm trying to live a lie. I love your sister. I _love_ Lucy."

"I can beat you to death for what you're saying," Edmund threatened.

"I'll gladly take it, because it is the truth." Chad replied. "But I should ask you: are you ready to accept and announce the truth?"

Edmund was silent.

"Are you?" Chad asked. "Do you love Lady Estella?"

Edmund nodded. "I do."

Chad nodded, a small understanding smile on his face. And Edmund hated it.

Lucy's shock doubled, her eyes now fixed on him.

Even Kayla looked up, her face not giving away anything.

And Edmund didn't turn to see Adeline's reaction. He didn't have the guts to. He didn't want to.

A moment of silence passed.

Another.

Another.

Edmund took in a deep breath. "Yes, I love Estella, more than I've ever loved any woman before. I loved her before she got married and I still love her now. And even though seeing her with someone else kills me, pains me, seeing her happy with her daughter angers me because the child is his and not _mine_, I still love her." He paused, hoping to make everyone understand. "I've tried not to. I really have but so far I don't know how well that has worked."

Chad slowly walked over to him. "How much do you love her?"

"More than my life."

"Then I'll make it easier for you," he told him. "Kayla and I are fine. No one can change the past, no one can undo it. Yes, we hate Alfred and we want to see him punished, but that's okay. This is something we can give up if little Alys is happy and Estella is happy."

"That's not fair."

"We will not hold it against anyone," Chad promised. "Right, Kayla?"

Kayla glanced around. "Do you all hate me and Chad?"

"No," Lucy said immediately.

"No, we don't Kayla," Edmund said softly.

He glanced at Adeline to see her answer. Her face didn't give away anything as she looked at Kayla and shook her head.

"And are you all my, our, friends?" Kayla asked.

"Till the end," Lucy smiled.

"Then I have got my justice."

Edmund smiled slightly at her.

"King Edmund," Chad said. "I love your sister. And I'll say it in front of anyone – even the High King. And you should know that she confessed her love to me too. But don't worry, I know it is not meant to be and it will not be. I'm scared of love for several reasons, most of which you know and the last of which I will tell you now."

Edmund looked at Lucy. Her face reflected pain, rejection and yet so much love for Chad.

"I don't care. I'm done caring. So, I'll tell you." Chad went on. "Kayla and I are not the only ones who need your justice; someone else needs it even more than us."

"Who?"

"Lady Estella of Daelhr."

Edmund looked at him questioningly.

"I'm a witness but Estella made me swear that I will not tell a living soul. She begged me, she ordered me and I promised. I gave her my word and I'm breaking it because _you_ love her. Because I know that that love is real."

"Go on," Edmund said.

"I'm scared of love. I'm scared because of what it does to a person. I've seen what happened to Kayla and I've seen what happens to Estella." Chad said. "She loves Alfred so much that she sticks with him, she covers for him and she lies for him even though he is a _beast,_ even to her."

Edmund blinked.

"Kayla is not the only one who has been raped by Alfred."

And the world seemed to stop.

Edmund's heart stopped.

"Estella has been raped and beaten by her dear husband many times."

"You're lying," Edmund stated. "They both love each other. I've seen them around, happy with each other."

"Exactly and you considered Estella _just_ a good friend of yours, right?" Chad snorted sarcastically.

Edmund closed his mouth at that.

"Do you remember when Estella visited you all because of her father's death?"

Edmund nodded.

"And her forehead was bandaged."

"She told me that she had fallen down the stairs," Edmund said.

"And you had told me the same thing," Lucy said to Chad.

Chad nodded. "It was half truth."

"What is the full?" Lucy asked.

"When she came to know about her father, she was shaken and she was crying. Alfred didn't like the noise so he pushed her and she fell down the stairs," Chad paused, "Of course later on he realized that she was carrying his child so he got worried."

"Oh my," Lucy gasped.

"Oh and did I mention she was beaten about four hours after she gave birth to her daughter?" Chad asked.

"What?"

"Yes, because she gave birth to a daughter and not a _son_," Chad explained. "But Alfred has not hit her because of that since then and he has been nice to his daughter too, so it doesn't matter. Of course he found better reasons to hit his wife later on."

"And Estella is going through this _because_?" Edmund asked in a low voice.

"Because she loves him," Chad shrugged. "Because she thinks she can forgive him. And because she thinks that she can go through all of this for her daughter. If Alys is brought up with all the facilities she can get, with the love of both parents then her sacrifice is worth it."

"That is just _bullshit_!" Lucy said.

And that was just as surprising because Lucy never swore.

"I don't think I believe you," Edmund told Chad.

"Perhaps you don't want to," Chad retorted.

"Perhaps."

Chad tilted his head. "Do Alfred and Estella know where you are?"

"No," Edmund shook his head. "I told Alfred that we three would be at our friend's place till dawn."

"Oh," Chad paused thoughtfully. "Alfred will not be very happy with what happened tonight at the party. He would be furious at Kayla and me. And obviously, since Estella doesn't know what is going on she would want to know."

"What is your point?" Edmund snapped.

"My point is that if you go to the mansion _now_, you might catch them unaware," Chad told him. "And then you'll believe me."

Edmund took a step forward. "Think again. I might take that offer."

"I'm sure," Chad said, his eyes dark. "I think I've come to understand Alfred pretty well over the past few years."

"I'm a fan of jokes," Edmund said. "But if this is one, I'll not be happy."

"Why don't you go and see for yourself if this is a joke or not?"

"Alright, I'll go to the mansion and see," Edmund grasped a handful of Chad's tunic. "If what you say turns out to be untrue then you going to end up in a very bad condition, I promise you that."

"The question is what you're going to do if what I say turns out to be _true_?" Chad said.

Edmund glared at him for a moment before pushing him back and moving towards the door.

"Edmund!" he heard Adeline say.

He walked out of the hut and started back towards the mansion, his mind empty and yet so full.

"Edmund, wait!"

He heard Adeline walk out after him.

He didn't turn. He didn't reply. He didn't react.

He simply increased his pace.

If what Chad said was false then Chad would be in for a good beating.

But if what Chad said was true then…

… then Estella needed him.

And he would be there for her.

And he ran.

Adeline's footsteps echoed in the silent, cold night as she followed him. "Edmund!"

He didn't care.

A part of him did, but right now he had no time to.

"Edmund, please, wait!"

He had to get to the mansion.

He ran.

_Estella..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, if you want the next update then I want 20 reviews. PLeassee?<strong>

**Anyway, did you like it? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

VVVVVVV  
>VVVVV<br>VVV  
>V<p> 


	25. Chapter 24

**Here I am with the next, long chapter... and a depressing one. Go get your tissues! ;)**

**This one is for all my reviewers, especially "fan" who actually submitted 20 reviews just so I would update! Thank you everybody soooooo much for sticking to this story. It is because of you all that I stayed up all last night to write this... ah well, I didn't feel like sleeping anyway!**

**So, go on, read and enjoy and most importantly: REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 24 – –**

**.**

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can __hurt__ you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-__hurt__, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love."  
><em>– (Neil Gaiman)

**.**

"Stop it, Alfred!" Estella screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks while she waved her arms wildly, hoping to stop the assault.

But it was no use.

He was too strong for her. And he was enraged.

She cried out as another slap landed on her face, splitting her lip.

"Stop it, please!" she begged.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" he asked, grabbing her hair and pulling her up.

"I just asked you who that girl was," she replied. "I don't know why you're so angry."

"I just don't like you poking your nose in my business."

He pushed her and she slipped and fell, glass shattered around her as the vases toppled.

She barely had the time to catch her breath when –

"Stop creating a mess!" he ordered, kicking her in her stomach.

She was sure it would bruise. But then, what would another bruise do?

Nothing but hurt her. And she was so used to it now.

"I'm not," she said, curling into a ball. "You pushed me."

"So, it's _my_ entire fault now?"

She remained quiet, closing her eyes, hoping to tune out the pain.

Alfred's hand wrapped around her wrist and he hauled her up. And then he slapped her again.

"Answer me when I ask a question." He ordered. "Is it my fault that you are creating this bloody mess?"

Vision blurry because of the tears, she saw broken china and spilled blood on the floor and gasped, looking down at her hand.

"I'm bleeding," she said, panic creeping into her voice. "Let go of me, Alfred, I'm _bleeding_!"

"Yes, so who is the messy one here?"

"_I_ am," she shouted. "Now let me go!"

_Slap!_

"Don't use that tone with me."

"What do you want from me?" she cried.

"I want you to shut up and clean this place."

"I will," she said, gasping as he pulled her hair. "But let me bandage my arm first."

"Now."

"It will create a greater mess."

"_Now_!" he spat. "All you do is poke into my life. Why don't you clean this place?"

"I'm your wife, I have a right to know about you," she sobbed.

"Bitch!" His fist collided with her face and she fell back down.

_Slam_!

She heard the door open and looked up, every nerve in her body freezing up like ice.

Edmund stood in the doorway, his eyes wide looking at her. A short moment later, Adeline stepped up behind him, out of breath, and she too stared at her in shock.

Horror.

Embarrassment.

Fear.

Pain.

And finally relief coursed through Estella.

Holding on to that relief, she forced herself to stand up and dashed forward, wrapping her arms around Edmund and weeping.

And when his hands wrapped around her, she felt safe. Protected. Comforted.

"I thought you were not going to return until dawn, my king." Alfred said, and Estella could detect that he had gotten over the shock of seeing Edmund here.

"I thought you were an _honorable_ man, Alfred," Edmund shot back, his voice cold.

"Let go of _my_ wife," Alfred's voice was just as cold as his.

"Why were you beating her?"

"I said let go of my wife."

Estella cried out in surprise when she felt Alfred take hold of her arm and pull her towards him.

Edmund took hold of her other wrist, his deadly eyes on the Lord of Daelhr.

"Let go," Alfred ordered.

"Why did you hit her?"

"That is a matter between me and her," Alfred said, tugging hard. "You stay out of this."

Edmund glanced at the hand he was holding. "She is bleeding."

Alfred pulled her again and she winced when Edmund's fingers tightened over her wound.

Edmund saw that and let go, not wanting to put her through any more pain.

"Get out," Alfred said. "She is my wife and I can do whatever I can to her."

"No you cannot."

"Watch me," Alfred challenged. "Estella, tell him to leave."

Estella's lip quivered.

"I told you to tell him to leave!" Alfred said, his fingers digging into her arms.

"Go, Edmund!" she cried out. "Just go away!"

She saw Edmund's eyes move to her arm where Alfred had his hold on her and then back on her face, and she knew what was going to happen next.

She tried to find her voice to protest but she was too slow.

Edmund stepped forward, pushing Alfred away from her.

The ground rushed up to meet Estella while she heard Adeline gasp.

Estella took a breath to steady herself and looked up to find the two men ready to kill each other. She watched as Edmund hit Alfred.

"Stop it," she said.

And when Alfred retaliated with a blow, she jumped on her feet just as Adeline moved forward.

"Stop it, Edmund!" she said, reaching him first and taking his hand in hers. "Please. Please. _Stop_ it."

He looked into her eyes for a moment before nodding slowly and glaring at Alfred. "She's not going to live with you anymore."

"She is my wife."

"All the same."

"You have _no_ right –"

"Adeline!" Edmund called.

"Yes?" Adeline asked.

"Go get Alys," he ordered. "We're leaving now."

"You cannot –" Alfred began as Adeline quickly walked out of the room.

"We can and we _will_. All the preparations had been made," Edmund replied coolly. "And I'm taking 'Stella with me."

"She doesn't want to go."

Estella looked at her husband, another tear leaving her eyes and then at Edmund.

"She will nonetheless," Edmund said firmly.

"Listen to me, that woman is my wife and don't you dare take her away," Alfred walked forward. "She will stay here with me."

"You'll regret it if you touch her."

Edmund's was voice deadly, full of threat, and Estella quivered just listening to it.

"I can touch her whenever and however I want," Alfred raised his hand to get a hold of Estella when Edmund punched him squarely in the face.

Estella gasped as her husband stumbled and fell back.

Disgust clear on his face, Edmund intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her out of the room without a backward glance.

Halfway down the stairs, Adeline joined them with Alys in her arms.

The three of them walked out of the mansion and towards the carriage in the courtyard that was ready for their departure.

Edmund opened the door and motioned the women to get in.

"I'll see you two at the main road," he said. "I have to get Lucy."

With that he closed the door and the carriage moved forward after a few minutes.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"He _hit_ her!" Edmund barged in Chad's place, breathing heavily, not even bothering to knock. "He hit her mercilessly."

"Is she alright?" Lucy asked, getting up and rushing over to him.

"I think so," he replied. "She is in the carriage. We are leaving now. She is coming with us. Come."

"What, _now_?"

"Yes, Luce," he took her hand and moved towards the door. "It's time to leave."

"No."

Edmund paused. "No?"

"No," she glanced at Chad, who was standing next to the chair, "I want to talk to him."

"Luce –"

"Please, it is important to me. I have to. I love him."

He closed his eyes at those words. "You don't."

"You're no one to decide that," she said softly, running her hand through his hair. "I really do love him. Please?"

"We cannot wait, Lucy, I'm sorry."

"Then go. I'll come home by myself."

"Peter will kill me," Edmund groaned. "And nothing makes sense. There is Adeline and I was with her for months and then there is Estella whom I love and now she is sad and now Adeline knows that I don't love her. And then there is Kayla who has been through so much and Chad who is a sad boy and you love him when you are my little sister and so young… I'm _so_ exhausted, Luce. And the world has just toppled over."

"Come here," Lucy said, wrapping her arms around her brother in a friendly hug. "It's going to be alright."

"How?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know," she replied. "But I'm sure Aslan will not let things fall into such a chaos."

"Things already are in a chaos." He reminded her.

"Then I'm sure he will show us a way to make things right."

He nodded slowly, pulling back. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure."

"I cannot leave you behind, Luce."

"Lucy, you should go," Chad said, walking over to them. "There is nothing we have to talk about."

"There is," Lucy said firmly.

"No ther –"

"There _is_. Don't argue with me."

Chad smiled slightly and turned to Edmund. "If you really have to leave then you should."

"I'm not going to let Lucy stay in Daelhr. Alfred –"

"I know. It is too dangerous," Chad agreed. "But I can sneak out Dusk. He is the strongest and the fastest horse in the mansion. And he gets along well with Lucy. She will be at the palace in less time than usual. I'll come with her if –"

"It's too dangerous. I don't want you to leave Kayla in the city alone."

"I can take care of myself," Lucy told them. "I've been alone in dangerous circumstances before. Just trust me."

Edmund paused, staring at his sister intently. "… Alright, I'll trust you," he said. "It is a six hour ride to the Cair and if you are not there in eight hours –"

"– You can take your army and march here in search for me," Lucy finished for him.

"I will," he said. "Or at least, Peter will."

"I know."

"Take care," Edmund said with a smile and kissed her cheek. "And know your limits when it comes to boys."

Lucy rolled her eyes and noticed how Chad almost blushed.

He was so cute at times!

"Alright." She said, hugging him once more. "Take care. I'll see you."

Edmund nodded towards Chad and moved towards the door and stopped.

He turned around and walked over to where Kayla was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. "Hi."

She looked up at him. "Hi."

"Did you know your brother is an idiot?"

She laughed. "I know."

"But he really loves you."

"I know that too."

"But in case you are ever looking for a brother who is not stupid, you can always come to me."

She smiled a pure, beautiful smile. "Alright."

Edmund took her hand in his. "I'm going to punish the man who hurt you and I'm going to make him pay for each of the tears you spilled," he promised.

"T-thank you," her voice shook.

"Take care, Kayla," Edmund leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly.

And then he got up and walked back to the door.

"King Edmund," Chad stopped him.

"Just Edmund."

"E-Edmund," Chad looked at him seriously. "Thank you."

"Thank _you, _Chad." A pause, "Just take care of Lu and make sure she returns safely."

"I will."

Edmund smiled and then ran out of the door and into the street.

A few minutes later, he spotted the carriage followed by the horses that belonged to his guards and sighed in relief, running towards it. One of the servants bowed when Edmund reached the ride.

"Is everything in order?" he asked.

"Yes, my king," he replied. "Everything is packed and everyone ready to leave."

"Great then," Edmund said. "Let's head home."

The Just King got into the carriage and sat down next to a shaken, sobbing Estella.

"Where is Lucy?" Adeline, who was sitting opposite to them with Alys in her arms, asked.

"She will reach the Cair directly," he replied and turned his attention to the woman next to him. "Are you alright, 'Stella? You were bleeding. Your hand –"

"– Adeline tied a p-piece of cloth around it," Estella said. "I'll be f-fine."

Edmund nodded, looking into her eyes.

And she looked back in his.

A moment of silence passed and then Edmund wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright," he hushed. "You're safe now."

"_Edmund_!" she clutched his tunic tightly in her fists, burying her face in his chest. "Edmund!"

"I'm here. You're with me and everything is fine," he said, running his hand up and down her back. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you now. I promise. I love you. And anyone who wants to hurt you will have to go through me first."

"He hit me… _a-again_," she sobbed, her voice barely understandable. "He h-hit me again."

"I'll break his hands. Just stop crying," he said, resting his cheek against her hair. "I hate seeing you like this. Please, stop crying. You're fine. Alys is fine. You're with me and I'm never letting you go away from me again."

She nodded slightly. "Just hold me while I c-cry, please."

"I won't let go of you." He murmured, kissing her head. "I love you."

The journey went quietly for almost an hour when Edmund felt Estella's hold on him loosening. He glanced down to see her eyes closed, her head limp.

"Estella," he asked, cupping her cheek. "'Stella, wake up."

Nothing.

"'Stella, wake up. Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

He tried a little more but got no response.

"She must have fainted," he stated, worried now.

"I know," Adeline looked closely. "She must have been _drained_." She leaned forward and shook the unconscious woman lightly. "Estella, open your eyes."

Estella groaned lightly and snuggled closer to Edmund.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"She is fine," Adeline stated.

Edmund looked at the girl before him and into her gray eyes.

She had been so silent ever since they had been at Chad's place and they had not got the chance to talk to each other.

"I cannot read your eyes," he said to her.

Adeline blinked but remained quiet.

"What are you thinking?"

"... Nothing."

He smiled slowly, sadly. "I still can tell when you're lying."

She didn't say anything but simply kept on looking at him with her hooded eyes.

"Adeline," he began with a sigh and glanced down at Estella before looking back at her again. "Adeline, I… I-I…I don't know what to say," he confessed, moving his hand to place it over hers.

And she moved her hand away, wrapping the blanket around Alys tightly and hugging the child closer to her.

"It's cold," he said.

She nodded.

He sighed and rested his head on Estella's, putting his arm around her. His eyes, however, remained fixed on Adeline.

Adeline looked down to ensure that Alys was comfortable and still sleeping before she rested her head against the small window of the carriage and closed her eyes after taking a deep breath.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Lucy stood in the doorway of the small bedroom, watching as Chad pulled the blanket over a sleeping Kayla and bent down to kiss her brow.

He turned and his green eyes met her brown ones.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked in a low voice.

"A walk would be good."

And the two strolled out of the house through the back door and into the forest.

"Why did you lie to me?" Lucy asked. "Why did you say you didn't love me?"

"Do I have to explain all that to you again?"

"No, I heard what you said. I simply wanted to know if you meant it."

"Of course I did." He said. "I love you, Lucy."

She smiled. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear that."

"I know," he said. "I felt the same when you said it."

She took his hand. "Then why was your response the opposite one?"

"I'm still going to say that," he sighed. "I don't think it is possible."

"I wish you would stop saying that."

"It's the truth. You are a queen – beautiful, intelligent and the sweetest person alive. And I'm just an illegitimate child, a servant, a complex person. You deserve someone way better than me."

"It is for me to decide who I deserve, Chad and I think that I deserve you… and you deserve me."

He shook his head. "No, Lucy. I cannot see that happening. I have Kayla to take care of."

"Kayla likes me. She understands –"

"I know," he cut her in mid-sentence. "But everyone will –"

"For once Chad, stop caring about _others_ and think of what _you_ want!"

He stopped when they entered a small clearing.

"Wait here for me."

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to get Dusk."

"It's too dangerous," she said.

"I'll be back," he said. "And I promised your brother you will be there on time. I don't want him running after me with a sword because you didn't reach the palace!"

She chuckled. "Be safe."

"You too."

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The sound of twigs snapping brought Lucy back to her surroundings. She gasped, looking around in the dark forest.

Her hand went to her dagger.

And the bushes moved.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Just us," a voice replied.

"Chad?"

"Not only Chad," he replied, stepping out into the small clearing and pulling the reigns he was holding. "Chad and Dusk."

Lucy smiled and walked over to the horse, petting it. "Hi Dusk!"

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" Chad asked, his green eyes filled with amusement.

"Sure."

"Next time, if you're alone in a forest and your hear something unusual, don't ask 'who is it?'," he said, "Just run and hide."

She slapped his arm playfully. "I'm not a coward."

"That you are not," he agreed, "But sometimes being cautious is not cowardice. It's intelligence."

"Alright, _fine_!" she scoffed and sat down against a tree while he tied Dusk to a branch.

"So," Chad began, coming over to sit next to her. "What were you doing before I got here?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

She sighed. "About how much everything has changed tonight."

He nodded.

"Edmund loves Estella," she said. "How did you guess?"

"I saw it in his eyes," Chad replied. "And I saw him acting the same way I did when it came to you."

"Poor Adeline," Lucy said, resting her head on his shoulder. "She really, really loved my brother. I have talked to her about it and I can guess how hurt she must be." she paused. "No, I cannot guess _how_ hurt she is."

"It does seem unfair."

"I know," Lucy sighed. "And you know what is worse?"

"What?"

"Worse is the fact that Edmund loves Adeline."

Chad looked down at her. "No. He loves Estella."

"I know my brother, Chad. Sure, he loves Estella, but he loves Adeline too – he just doesn't know it yet."

"How can one man love two women at a time?"

"Love is love," the Valiant Queen replied simply. "It's not a race or an equation. It just happens. And I wonder what Edmund will do when he realizes what he feels for Adeline."

"Maybe he doesn't really love her."

"He does," Lucy told him. "I've seen them together for months. They remind me of Peter and Isabel. In any case, I think I know love when I see it."

"Then, we can only wait and see what happens."

"I know. I just hope they all get their happy endings."

"Me too."

The two were quiet for a while. Then –

"What about our happy ending, Chad?" Lucy asked in a low voice as she looked up.

He smiled sadly, his fingers touching her locks. "We don't have a happy ending, Lucy."

"I think we do."

"I wish I was as optimistic as you."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," he replied instantly.

"And is that love true?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then I'm sure that we will have a happy ending."

"I'm not so sure," he murmured, his eyes locked with hers. "But I hope so."

She didn't know if he had moved forwards of if she had, but a moment later she felt his lips brush lightly over hers.

He looked at her for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her.

It was soft and sweet and Lucy felt herself melting.

His hands held her face, his thumbs caressed her skin, his fingers moved in her hair.

And she kissed him back just as she felt her heart swell with sheer joy.

He pulled back.

"This was my first kiss," she whispered, opening her eyes to look at his handsome face.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Mine too," he said with a small smile. His eyes flicked over to Dusk and then back at her. "You have to go."

"I have," she agreed sadly. "But I don't want to leave you."

"I…" he stopped. "You have to go."

"… I will."

And he moved forward and captured his lips with hers, this time passionately.

He took her by surprise and she fell back, lying on the forest floor. He moved with her, his lips never leaving hers, such that he hovered above her.

"Chad," Lucy murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Intoxicated in Lucy's scent and with they way her lips moved against hers, he moved her hand to bury it in her hair, forgetting that he had used his elbows to keep his weight from falling over her.

Lucy gasped as his body pressed against hers. He wasn't heavy, but having him so close to her made her heart dance.

He deepened the kiss when she gasped and his heart skipped a beat at the moan that escaped into his mouth. He ran his fingers in her hair, now splayed on the ground. And he groaned when he felt her hands move all over his back, clutching his tunic tightly.

He pulled away to let Lucy breathe and gulped air himself as he looked down at the flushed woman beneath him.

She looked up at him, her cheeks pink and smiled. "I love you, Chad."

He kissed her brow. "I love you too, Lucy," he replied, rolling off her. "But…"

"But?" she asked.

"_But_ I don't know," he sighed. "I need some time to clear out my head."

"I understand."

She always did.

"And you should head back," he continued. "You family would be worried if you don't return and in any case it is too dangerous for you to stay here while Alfred is going insane."

"How did you sneak out Dusk?" she asked.

He smirked. "It is not the first time. Dusk and I have enjoyed secret rides in the forest before this too."

"Oh," she said. "And Alfred? Did you see him at the mansion?"

"No," he said. "But from what I could guess when I overheard the servants, he is not happy. And that alone is something to be worried about."

"Will you and Kayla be in trouble?"

"I think not." He replied. "Your brother took away Alfred's wife and daughter. I think Alfred will handle this matter before he moves over to punishing Kayla and me."

"So, you'll be alright?"

"Don't worry about me," he said, looking at her. "I think I have learned some valiance from you. I will not let him hurt my sister or myself."

She smiled. "Glad to be of help."

He gently moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You'll be alright. And Dusk is fast. He might get you there sooner."

"I'm sure he will." She paused. "Why don't you and Kayla come to the Cair too?"

"I don't think Kayla would want that," he said. "And I don't want to leave my house too. Sure I've had many bad memories here, but it is the place I grew up in. It reminds me of mother."

She smiled. "Alright."

With a sigh he got up and then pulled her to her feet too.

"How will I know if you have reached the palace safely?" he asked, leading her towards the horse.

"I'll send you a letter."

"It will take a long time to get to me."

"No, I have faster ways too," she told him.

"Really?"

"Well, when Peter was away for a war, he used griffins to stay in touch with Isabel," she said. "I think I'll try that too."

"Alright."

He helped her mount Dusk and then looked up at her. "Be safe, Lucy."

"You too." She said, "I love you."

He smiled sadly. "I need time."

"You can have as much as you want." She replied.

"Goodbye, Lucy."

She looked at him intently for a minute, no smile on her face.

He looked back at her, his face solemn.

And then Dusk moved forward, leaving Chad alone in the forest in the dark, cold night.

His was hurting to let her go away...

... and he knew that she was feeling the same.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"Do I look fat?" Susan asked, one hand on her swollen belly while she examined herself in the mirror.

Behind her, Caspian who was sitting on the bed yawned. "No."

"I _do_ look fat!" she said. "And you don't even look at me now."

"What? I do look at you."

"No you don't. You don't like me anymore," she accused. "You just yawned."

He rolled his eyes. "Susan, the sun just rose and we just woke up. I'm sleepy."

"You don't like me anymore because I'm fat."

"That's not true," he said, getting off the bed and walking over to her. "You look beautiful."

"Really?"

"Really," he kissed her head. "And I love you more and more each day."

She smiled turning around. "Even though I really annoy you with my mood swings?"

"Even then," he replied and kissed her.

_Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?" Caspian asked, pulling away.

"Isabel."

"Come in."

The door opened and Isabel peaked in, looking worried. "Edmund is back," she said.

"But they're not supposed to be back until late morning," Susan said.

"Problem," Isabel said quickly. "Come to Edmund's room."

"We'll be there," Caspian said.

A few minutes later they walked into Edmund's chambers and stopped.

Estella lay in his bed, unconscious, with her lip split and a bruise on her face. Her hand was wrapped in a bandage.

Edmund sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand.

Peter sat on the couch.

And Isabel and Adeline stood near the bed.

"Is she alright?" Caspian asked.

"She will be," Peter replied.

"Did she have an accident?" Susan sounded worried.

"… I don't know."

"She was beaten by her husband," Edmund explained, fury hidden in his words.

Shouts of surprise broke all over the room.

"What?"

"But they were so happy."

"Is this some joke?"

"Did you kill him?"

Edmund almost smiled at the last question that came from Peter.

"I don't know much except that this had been happening for quite some time now," the Just King said. "We'll have to wait until she is ready to tell us."

"Are you alright?" Isabel asked. "You have a bruise on your face too."

"Alfred punched me," he shrugged. "And I guess I am fine… I hate seeing her like this."

"We all do," Caspian said, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder. "She is a great friend to us all."

"Where is Lucy?" Peter asked.

"Long story short – she will be here soon."

The High King narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the younger two of us weren't as lucky as the older two when it came to love," Edmund said bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy loves Chad and Chad is scared of love. This is Lucy's story to tell. She will be here soon."

"Lucy is in love?" Peter asked incredulously. "She is seventeen."

"Peter," Isabel said. "Let's just wait until she arrives and then you can shout at her."

"What do you mean the younger two of you?" Susan asked.

"You didn't miss it, did you?" Edmund asked.

"No."

"How do you think I feel looking at Estella?"

Susan froze. "You love Estella?"

"Peter will tell you this story," Edmund said, looking back at Estella. "I'm not in the mood."

They all were silent for a moment.

"You should rest," Isabel suggested.

"I'll just change and sit here," Edmund said.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Not now, thanks."

"Alright," Isabel said, kissing his cheek and motioning everyone to walk out of the room.

"Edmund loves Estella?" Susan asked Peter once they were out. "And you knew?"

Peter simply nodded.

"I don't get it, then what about…" and the Gentle Queen trailed off, her eyes on Adeline.

The others followed her gaze too.

"Adeline," Peter asked kindly. "What happened in Daelhr?"

"It's not my story to tell," she said and held out the bundle of blanket she was holding to Isabel. "This is Alys."

Isabel took the child in her arms. "She is adorable."

Adeline nodded. "She'll be hungry once she wakes up."

"Alright."

Adeline looked around at all of them, her face blank. "Well, I should return home."

"Your sister is visiting," Caspian said, his voice sympathetic. "Rowan was here yesterday."

"That is good," she said, her eyes moving on to Susan. "All the best. I'm sure you'll be an amazing mother."

"Thank you," the Gentle Queen paused. "When will we see you again?"

Adeline took a deep breath. "Goodbye."

"_Oh_, Adeline…"

"Goodbye," she repeated and with one last glance at them, turned and walked away.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Edmund walked into his room that night, exhausted.

Lucy had returned a couple of hours after them, absolutely fine but tired. After telling everyone everything about Chad and Kayla, and answering Peter's tough questions, she had had lunch and retired for the day and the night… or so she had said.

Of course, then everyone had bombarded him with questions about why he hadn't said anything about Kayla or Chad… then they had expressed their disgust regarding Alfred.

And then Peter had almost killed him with his glares of leaving Lucy behind with the boy she loved.

The small blush in Lucy's cheeks had angered him just as much as it has angered Peter. But Lucy had said that knew her boundaries and didn't do anything that she wasn't supposed to. And he trusted her. So did Peter. Even though none of them was happy about it.

Estella had woken up, shaken just like before, but better. She had cried, yes, but hadn't talked to anyone about Alfred – not even Edmund.

They had guessed that she needed time to collect herself, and they would give her that.

The dinner was simple and quiet and after that Estella had politely asked for a guest bedroom, and retired for the night with her daughter.

Everyone was so serious and so depressed.

And Edmund's headache wouldn't leave him.

And then there was a storm outside – and it was raining mercilessly, the wind tearing down the trees and the thunder stealing away the little amount of peace that was left.

The only good thing in the day was meeting Irene. The girl simply cheered Edmund. He had spent a long time playing with her, feeling all his worries go away while he laughed along with her cute laugh, saw different expressions in her big, blue eyes and kissed those adorable, pink cheeks.

Tired, he walked back into his room, late at night and stopped near the couch.

He was standing exactly where he had all those months ago, when Estella had smeared chocolate syrup on his cheek.

He smiled at the memory, bringing his finger to his cheek.

They were both so carefree at that time… and he was so in love.

If only he had known.

Still smiling, he turned and paused, his eyes now on his bed.

He saw himself, sitting against the bedpost with Adeline sitting in between his legs, the white blankets covering them both. And they were laughing while they both talked and joked about small, unimportant things.

He could see her gray eyes twinkle with happiness. The eyes he was so good at reading. The eyes that made him feel alive.

And her laugh! The soft, lovely sound that reminded him of the sunshine after a long, lonely night.

For a few moments, he couldn't breathe.

"Edmund," the door opened.

He jumped, turning to see Isabel walking in and then stopping. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he replied, relieved that he could breathe again. "Y-Yes, I was just…"

He trailed off, turning towards the bed and blinking in surprise.

There was no one there. No sign of Adeline.

He must have been seeing things.

"You're not sleepy, are you?" she asked.

"No."

"I figured." She took her hand. "Come on, our room. You, Peter and I will play some chess. Peter even has wine, much to my distaste, but I guess you will like it."

He smiled and let her lead him out of the room.

"Isabel?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thank you," he said, "For understanding that I needed this."

She smiled. "Anytime."

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "See?" he asked, a smile on his face, "This is your fault. I told you to marry me but you decided that Peter was better. It is because of you that I'm in such a mess!"

Isabel laughed. "When are you going to stop flirting with me, Ed?"

"Not until you decide to leave Pete for me," he said.

"That is not going to happen."

He winked at her. "Oh, you want me too, admit it!"

She slapped him playfully. "Keep trying, then."

"I will," he said and opened the door of Peter's and hers chambers for her.

"Have you been flirting with my wife again, Ed?" Peter, who was sitting on the bed with a goblet of red wine in his hand, asked.

"Maybe," Edmund replied, plopping on the bed next to his brother.

"Try that on other women," Peter told him. "This one is mine!"

"I did," Edmund said sadly, taking the glass of wine from Isabel, "It didn't work out so well."

"Oh, Edmund!" Isabel rubbed her hand on his leg sympathetically. "Everything will be fine."

"How?"

"It _will_ be."

Edmund took a sip.

"You did so much for Estella," Peter said. "And you acted rationally and didn't kill Alfred."

"I wanted to, but it wasn't the right thing to do."

"Exactly," the High King nodded, "And I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Poor Estella," Isabel said to Edmund. "I wonder why she has been lying all this while. She should have told someone about this. And if you hadn't gone to the mansion, who knows how long she would have been beaten."

"Well, it is a good thing you did go to the mansion," Peter decided. "And even now you're doing all you can for Estella. You really do love her, even after all this –"

"Where is Adeline?" Edmund asked suddenly.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "_Adeline_?"

"Yes," the Just king said. "She completely went off my mind this morning because so much was going on. Which room is she staying in?"

"She left," Isabel said.

Edmund blinked. "Left?"

"She went back to her home."

Edmund looked away. "She didn't even meet me before going."

"You were with Estella and…" Isabel trailed off. "I don't blame her."

"Neither do I," Edmund sighed, resting his head against the bedpost and staring at the ceiling. "How did my life turn into such a huge mess?"

Peter placed a hand on his shoulder. "I had told you to make a choice and you didn't," he said, his voice soft, "Now, life is making a choice for you."

"I hate my life," Edmund stated.

"Then stop thinking about it for a while," Isabel suggested. "Come on, let's see if I can beat you at chess this time."

Edmund smiled, looking at her. "You haven't been able to in all these years."

"I have," she protested. "A few times."

"You won't," he challenged, "this time."

"We'll see."

Peter smiled. "I'm going to watch and get some more wine."

"For me too," Edmund said, finishing his drink and holding out his glass to his brother.

**[][][][][][][][]**

The rain was cruel.

The wind was brutal.

The cold ready to kill.

And in the merciless weather, in the dark of the night, Adeline stood in front of her home.

She was finally home.

Too disturbed, too dazed she had spent the entire day walking around in the forest alone.

And now, with her head hurting, her heart torn and aching, her legs screaming, her vision blurry and her body drenched wet, she walked into the garden of her place, towards the front steps.

And she stopped, memories flashing by…

These were the steps Edmund had walked her to many times, being the perfect gentleman, making her laugh, talking to her, saying a goodbye, kissing her goodnight and then waiting for her to go inside before he left.

All those good times.

Those times filled with happiness, with love, with _him_…

And she couldn't take it anymore.

She was tired of it. Of not crying. Of being strong.

She didn't want to anymore…

So, she collapsed, falling down on her fours and letting out a cry of anguish.

Rain pounded, the heavy, icy droplets hitting her but she didn't care.

Tired, drained, heart-broken, she lay on her back, staring at the weeping sky.

"Why me?" she asked. "Why me, Aslan, _why_ me?"

And she cried.

She let out all her pain, let down all her tears, all her grief until she could feel nothing else.

Shivering because of the hurt and the cold, she cried.

And cried.

And _cried_.

Until her vision swam, darkened and that pitch black darkness consumed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Anguish, eh? <strong>

**How did it go?**

**Now, I want you all to review and tell me!**

**The next chapter will not be long, I'm guessing... I don't know. Let's see what I decide.**

**Anyways: comments? suggestions? Click the button below and let me know! :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey everybody! H****ere I am with a new chapter... and well, since I was done with it I thought: why not update it?**

**Thank you to the reviewers - love you all!**

**Read, review, pleasseeeeee!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, folks!**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 25 – –**

**.**

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time," Edmund said, walking into the dining room for lunch the next afternoon. "So if you have eaten the food, you'll have to get it cooked for me again because I'm starving."

"You're on time," Peter said. "Almost."

"I am?" Edmund asked. "Then I take my sorry back."

"Eda food, food!" Irene, who was sitting on the chair in between her parents, cheered. "Food is _good_!"

Edmund chuckled. "That's my niece."

He looked around at the smiling faces of his family.

Peter was smiling at Irene while the little girl jumped in her seat. Isabel was trying to calm her down before she fell down.

Caspian was drinking water, looking around while Susan smiled at Irene, a hand on her swollen belly.

Lucy was looking at her plate, deep in her thoughts. Probably about Chad. He didn't want to know.

It felt good to be back.

And then Edmund moved his eyes to Estella, a white bandage wrapped around her hand and her lip swollen but smiling at him.

"Hi," he said to her.

"Hi," she replied.

"How're you?"

"How do you think?"

"You'll be fine," he assured, pulling out a chair next to her.

The door to the dining room opened behind him and he turned, a smile forming on his face.

"Rowan!" Edmund exclaimed, rushing over to the boy and leaning down to wrap his arms around him.

"King Edmund," the boy cheered, hugging Edmund back. "It's good to see you."

"What are you doing here in the city?"

"Mother and I came to visit about four days ago," he replied.

"That's great," Edmund said and then pointed towards the table. "Have lunch with us."

"Umm, I'm in a hurry but I guess a sandwich will do no harm."

Rowan took a seat and grabbed a sandwich from the plate after greeting everybody.

"What brings you here to the palace, Rowan?" Peter asked.

"I wanted to meet King Edmund since he returned today," the boy paused. "At least I _thought_ so. The guards told me you returned yesterday morning."

"We did," Edmund told him.

"Oh," he frowned.

"What is it, Rowan?"

"… Nothing." Rowan then turned to Susan. "Can you tell me where Doctor Cornelius is?"

"He must be in his study." Susan replied.

"He's not there. I checked." Rowan paused to take a bite. "He is the main reason I came here."

"Why do you want to see him so bad?" Susan asked with interest.

"It's about Aunt Adeline," Rowan said, taking a sip of water from his glass. "She is really sick."

"What happened to her?" Isabel asked, concerned.

Rowan shrugged. "Fever, flu, cold. She wouldn't stop shivering. Mother thinks its pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?" Isabel asked. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know," Rowan said. "None of us does. We didn't even know that she was back yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"Grandma spotted Aunt Adeline in the gardens outside this morning. She was unconscious and all wet, you know, because of the storm last night."

Edmund blinked. "So are you telling me that Adeline didn't return home until late last night and you discovered her in the morning?"

"Exactly."

"But where was she all day?" he asked. "She left right after we returned."

"I don't know."

"What did she tell you?"

"She was unconscious throughout the morning, shivering in her sleep. She did mumble your name a few times, though."

Edmund went quiet, his heart filled with nothing but worry and guilt. He could feel everyone's gaze on him but he chose to ignore that.

"And then she woke up about an hour ago," Rowan went on. "And she won't talk to anyone except mother. And then mother told me to get Doctor Cornelius because aunt is sick."

"… Oh." That was all Edmund could manage.

Rowan stared at him. "She went with you to Daelhr. Do you know what happened?"

Edmund was silent for a while. And then he slowly shook his head.

"Oh, alright," Rowan said, standing up. "If you find Professor Cornelius, can you tell him to stop by?"

"Sure," Isabel said kindly.

"I'll see you all later."

Rowan waved and then ran out of the room.

The place was silent.

"So…" Caspian began with a cough. "Lucy, what more should we know about Chad?"

"Oh," Lucy paused. "He is really nice and umm… mature. He knows his limits too, so I guess Peter doesn't have anything to worry about. Right, Edmund?"

Silence.

"Edmund?" Lucy asked.

And Edmund stood up.

"Where are you going?" Estella asked him.

"I'm going to see Adeline."

"But you haven't even touched your food yet," Susan protested.

Edmund walked away without replying.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Juliana opened the door of the house and the way she glared at him told him that she knew everything.

"I want to see Adeline." He said.

"This really isn't a good time, my king," she said politely, moving to shut the door.

He stopped her. "Please."

She sighed. "Look, she is sick."

"I know."

"And she is shaken and she won't eat _anything_. I have already enough problems on my hands."

"I wish to see her nonetheless."

"You hurt her," she accused.

"Yes, I did."

"And you still have the _nerve_ to show up here and demand to see her."

"Not demand but request." Edmund corrected. "Please."

Juliana stared at him for a moment before stepping aside. "Don't hurt her more."

He smiled at her thankfully and walked in the house, up the stairs and to Adeline's room.

The door was open an inch so he simply opened it and stepped inside.

Adeline sat wrapped up in blankets on the floor cushions by the window, with her back to him. Next to her lay a tray with a bowl of untouched soup that was still steaming.

She really was not eating anything.

He took a few steps towards her.

"Juliana," she spoke, her voice weak, "I told you I want to be alone."

He remained quiet, walking to her. Slowly, he sat down next to her and picked up the spoon.

When a spoon filled with soup entered Adeline's vision, she groaned. "Jule, I told you I don't want to eat the damn soup, so why don't you –" she stopped when she turned her head to find Edmund holding it out to her.

"Hey," he said softly. "You look terrible."

And she really did. Her skin was pale white, her eyes red and swollen with circles around them, her lower lip quivered and she looked so weak.

"You should eat," he said.

She still didn't say a word.

"Well, you better eat before I do, because I didn't have any lunch and I'm famished," he smiled. "Come on, eat."

Tears formed in her eyes as she slowly let him feed her a few spoons and then shook her head, refusing to eat any more.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a low voice.

"Because I wanted to see you," he replied. "What did you do to yourself?"

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Not to you."

"It does."

She looked away, blinking back tears.

"Can I say something?" he asked.

She gave a single nod.

"Crying really doesn't suit you."

"You are the one who made me cry."

He didn't know what to say to that, so he simply lowered his head. It was becoming harder to breathe again.

"Why?"

The whisper that left her lips was so low that Edmund wondered if he had imagined it.

He looked at her. "What?"

"_Why_ didn't you tell me?" she asked.

He sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know."

"I wanted to tell you, I really did but I was afraid that you'll not want to talk to me if you knew the truth."

"I don't want to talk to you even _now_."

"Exactly and I don't like it. You matter to me, Adeline."

"You decided to lie to me because I _matter_ to you?" she asked incredulously, tears of anger bubbling in her eyes. "You played with me, Edmund. You used me. And you made fun of my love."

"No, Addy, I didn't. I swear I didn't want to. I really wanted to tell you the truth but I just didn't… I was waiting for the right time."

"The _non-existent_ right time, you mean?" she asked.

"I was going to tell you after we came back, I swear," he said, "I had planned to tell you all about my feelings for 'Stella and be honest to you. Believe me."

She was quiet, tears now trailing down her cheeks.

"I hurt you so much," he went on, his voice pained. "And now you're sick and heart-broken. It is all my fault."

"No."

He stopped. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's not your fault," she said calmly. "It's mine."

"Don't say that, Addy, please don't –"

"Do you really think I didn't know that you loved Estella?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew that you had feelings for her, I just didn't know how deep they were. I suspected all along…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "I should have stopped. But I didn't. And look at the state I'm in now."

Edmund looked at her as she buried her face in her hands, crying.

"I asked you time and again, indirectly of course," she went on. "But I never had the guts to confront you about it. I should have done that. It would not have hurt that much… oh it hurts _so_ much now."

He wanted to hug her and tell her to stop crying but he couldn't for his mind was elsewhere – deep in flashbacks.

_"Insane thoughts kept me up." Edmund had said to her at the funeral of Estella's father, while his eyes had been on Estella._

_She had placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "What kind of thoughts?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped, shrugging her hand away._

_"Is everything alright?" she had asked again._

_"Leave me alone," he had ordered angrily. "Go __away__!"_

…

_"Are you okay?" she had asked him the night he had abruptly decided to leave the dinning hall because he was too jealous to see Estella happy with her husband. Her eyes had shone with concern for him._

_"I'll be fine," he had lied with a smile and left._

_And when she had came to his room to visit him the same night, she had asked him, begged him, and requested him again and again to talk to her. _

_Not because she was curious. Oh no, not that. But because she wanted to share his sorrows. She had wanted to comfort him. And she had wanted to know why he had been so hurt…_

_"What happened, Edmund?"_

_"You don't want to know."_

_"__But__ I do. Tell me."_

_"What if I don't want to talk about it?"_

_I'm here Edmund and I want you to talk to me."_

_"__Why__ do you care?"_

_"Because I love you!"_

…

_"What made you cry last night, Edmund?" she had asked the morning after that night. The night he had spent with her, loving her…_

_"I don't know. I was depressed," he had replied, hoping that she would understand. "I just felt like nothing was going right and I hated everything around me. I just… and… I-I felt this __urge__ to scream and… I don't know, I __just__ –"_

_"It's alright, I get it. You don't want to tell me," she murmured, "You should, but you don't have to."_

…

_"Any man would be stupid to not accept you as a wife just because he failed to see your talents," he had told her. "And if any man does, he wouldn't deserve you then."_

_"Would you accept someone like me if given the choice?" she had asked._

_And he had simply ignored the question._

…

"_And what's so hard in believing that I like you?" he had asked her on his birthday._

"_You never say it from __here__," she had replied, placing a hand over his heart._

_Edmund had heard strange, abstract feeling deep in her words... A feeling that he understood _now_._

…

_And of course there was the day when Susan had told them that Estella had given birth to Alys. He had stormed away into the gardens and she had followed him there._

_"What happened?" she had asked._

_"I just… wanted to be alone." He had replied._

_"Just like that? All of a sudden?"_

_There was the moment when she had even worded her suspicions._

_"You're not happy with the news about Estella. You were quite normal before Susan came with the news."_

_It had not been a question or realization. It had been a statement – simple and blank._

_"It's not like that," he had lied again._

"_I believe you," she had said. And of course, she had hoped that he would finally be honest with her._

_And he still remembered it so clearly, the way she had looked at him before leaving that day, her gray eyes boring into his very soul – and yet they were begging for an entrance to his heart. A request he had not noticed until now._

…

_She had looked at him with a sigh, at the balcony in Daelhr. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Edmund?"_

_"... No."_

_"Nothing at all?"_

_He hesitated. "Not yet."_

Things were making sense now…

… And still they were so confusing.

Adeline knew.

Of course she knew.

Each of her questions was a chance she had given him. A chance he had not deserved but she had given it to him nonetheless… and she had waited, had hoped, because she loved him.

"You knew," he breathed. "And you didn't ask me."

"I asked you."

"Not directly."

"Yes, but you never replied."

"I never understood your questions. Why didn't you demand for explanations? You had every right to."

"I had thought that maybe you'll _want_ to be honest with me!" she cried. "I thought that maybe you'll consider me _important_ enough to share your thoughts and feelings with me. I was waiting, hoping that maybe I will win your love."

He closed his eyes at that.

"But no. It was Estella – it was always her," she sobbed. "Never me. I was just someone you wanted to satisfy your lust."

"No, you were more important than that, Adeline."

"No, I wasn't."

"You –"

"I wasn't," she insisted. "Don't lie to me, Edmund Pevensie."

"I'm not lying about this, Adeline," Edmund said, taking her by the shoulders and pulling her close to him. "I really care about you and you're one part of my life that is perfect. I swear, I really –"

"Get your hands off me." She said coldly.

He looked in her icy grey eyes for a moment before letting her go. He placed his fingers over her brow lightly. "Your skin is burning." He said.

"Don't touch me."

He slowly moved his hand away. "Professor Cornelius will give you good medicines and you'll be fine."

"I _won't_ be fine, Edmund, thanks to you."

"Addy –"

"It's Adeline. Address Estella with her silly nicknames but not me –" she stopped talking when a coughing fit took over her.

"Adeline!" he exclaimed, patting her back. "Are you alright?"

She gulped in air, and a shiver went through her body.

He picked up another blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her.

"Adeline, are you –"

"No Edmund!" she shrieked, pushing him away. "I'm not alright. I'll never be because of what _you_ did. And I want you to live with that."

"Don't –"

"Get out."

"Adeline, please –"

"Get out. Get out. _Get out_!" she screamed, and then placed a hand on her chest breathing heavily as tears ran down her eyes.

She really was sick and he didn't want to cause her any more inconvenience… he had already been enough trouble for her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Go."

"Take care, Adeline."

She looked away, wrapping the blankets around her tightly as she rested her head against the windowsill.

And with his heart heavy, he walked out of the room.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Edmund?" Peter asked, walking into his brother's room and groaned.

Edmund was sitting on the couch, drinking wine directly from the bottle.

"Edmund, you're drinking."

"Well noticed."

"And you're drunk."

"Full marks to Peter!"

"Give me that bottle," Peter held out a hand.

"No."

"Give it to me," Peter said strictly.

Edmund made a face. "_Fine_. You can have it. It's empty anyway."

Sure enough, the bottle was empty.

Rolling his eyes, Peter dropped down on the couch next to his brother. "What happened, Ed?"

"Nothing happened." Edmund said. "Adeline didn't want to talk to me."

"So you didn't even meet her?"

"I did. And she knew all along that I had feelings for Estella."

Peter blinked. "She did?"

"Yes and she was waiting for a time when I would be honest with her because I really cared," Edmund paused. "How stupid is that?"

"She really loves you."

"I know," he groaned. "And that is not making things any better for me! How did I end up in such a mess, Pete? You should have stopped me."

"I wanted to but you moved really fast," Peter sighed. "And I did warn you."

"You did," Edmund agreed, resting his head back. "Watching Adeline in such a state broke my heart, Peter. Why did it hurt me so much?"

Peter was silent, listing to his brother.

"I miss her, you know. Of course, I haven't had much time to spend with Estella but it's not like that…" Edmund sighed. "Adeline was never the substitute for Estella and neither is Estella the substitute for Adeline."

"You really care for her."

"Of course I do," Edmund said. "Do you know what it did to me, seeing her crying, seeing her so weak? It made me want to tear out my heart from my chest and showing her how much her tears _pained_ me."

The High King stared at his brother, his blue eyes hooded.

"And when I saw Estella hurt, I wanted to comfort her too. I was so bloody worried about her," Edmund went on, standing up and pacing in his room. "I hate to see her hurt and I want to make her happy. I know I can make her happy but that would mean hurting Adeline and I cannot bear that burden…"

"Calm down, Edmund."

"Whatever I will do will hurt a woman I deeply care about. How can I calm down when I know that?"

No answer.

"See, you don't have anything to say too."

Silence.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Edmund paused to look at his brother.

Peter's blue eyes were on him as he said in a smooth voice, "Edmund Pevensie, do you know that you're in love with Adeline?"

"Don't say that." Edmund held up a hand. "I love Estella."

"Yes, you do," Peter agreed.

"Then why do you say that I love Adeline?"

"Because you love Adeline."

"How can I love two women at the same time?"

"I don't know," Peter said, "You tell me."

"Stop it. You're just confusing me," Edmund scolded. "I don't love two women at the same time!"

"… If you say so."

Edmund narrowed his eyes. "Why are you so 'understanding' all of a sudden?"

Peter stood up with a sigh. "Everything is foggy right now. It will take time for paths to clear out, so you must wait."

"I know," Edmund rubbed his eyes. "Besides, duty calls and that is more important than the turmoil in my heart."

"What duty?"

"We cannot wait any longer. Estella is not here on a vacation. She has to tell us about how Alfred has treated her and why."

"What if she is not ready?"

"It has been two days," Edmund said. "And hearing her cry and listening to her story would hurt me the most but I cannot put it off any longer. She deserves some justice and so does Kayla – that girl has been through so much."

"I heard," Peter agreed. "Chad and Kayla have been through a lot."

Edmund nodded. "Estella has been tormented for too long and now it is time for her to stand up for her rights."

"You're not going to make her speak right now, are you?" Peter asked. "You're drunk."

"Not now. Tomorrow." Edmund said, dropping down on his bed. "Close the door when you leave."

Peter pulled the covers over her brother, whose eyelids were drooping.

"Pete?" Edmund mumbled.

"Yes?"

"You'll always be there for me, won't you?"

"Always," Peter promised.

"Even when I'm wrong?"

"Even then," Peter smiled. "I'll be there with you to help you correct your mistakes. Now go to sleep."

**[][][][][][][][]**

**There. You'll get to know Estella's story next, as I'm sure you would have guessed.**

**Until then,**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey everybody... here you go with the next chapter! :)**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers - you all truly made my day! :D**

**Now go on, read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia not mine. OCs and the plot of this fanfiction is mine.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 26 – –**

**.**

Adeline placed the glass of water back on her bedside table with trembling hands and then got off her bed.

Walking over to the window, she leaned against it and watched the sunrise.

The plants, the roads – they all were wet. It had rained last night too, but now the sky was clear and the sun peaked from the mountains far away. The way the sunrays streaked everything bright and gold… it looked divine. And the most breathtaking building was the palace – clearly visible from her room, with its glory and royalty.

She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

Another sleepless night.

She wondered how long this insomnia would last… probably forever, accompanied with her heartache.

A fresh wave of grief and loneliness washed over her as she remembered the night she had stayed with Edmund…

It had rained that night too but it had been perfect. She hadn't thought that she and Edmund would take their relationship to a new level, but it had happened and she had not regretted it. She loved him and she had told him that.

And he had understood, even though he did not love her. He respected her feelings, she knew that, but then why had he toyed with them?

He had loved her that night… he had expressed his care one way or the other but then why had he left her broken like this?

A tear fell down her eye as she remembered the love, the comfort and the happiness she had felt when his lips had roamed over her face, his hand clutching hers tightly and she had breathed out his name, expressed her love for him again.

"I know," he had murmured in her ear and then kissed her with so much passion and feeling that she had not needed any more words.

But that was not all.

That night was not all.

_All_ the time she had spent talking to him, laughing at his jokes, just listening to him, and when she had talked and he had listened, understood… all those dinners, all those walks.

Just sitting in one of their rooms and fooling around.

He played with Rowan and she watched. They would tease her and she would act to be angry.

She had gotten used to him – his eating habits, his sleeping habits, the way he talked, walked, laughed, the way he would act when he was angry or irritated or frustrated. From every little thing to the big ones, she had gotten used to having him around.

It was as if Edmund was a part of her, embedded in her soul, in her heart and without him she was incomplete.

But what to do now that he was gone?

He didn't even look back, he had just turned and left… to his Estella.

Another tear fell and she could feel the sobbing coming.

Which was pathetic.

She wasn't the girl who cried and mopped. Or perhaps that was because something like this had never happened to her before. But still she was lost. And she wanted to find a way.

Soon, Juliana would come in with a tray full of breakfast and disgusting medicine that she would force her to eat and then she would tell her to get a grip, change her dress and move on with her life. But Adeline would stay locked up in her room, mourning the death of her heart, not bothering to get into one of her breathtaking dresses.

Adeline stopped her thoughts and frowned.

The pain was too raw, the hurt too much to bear and she was sick…

… She didn't have to.

_But I do_, she told herself firmly.

She was shattered, yes.

Edmund was responsible for that, yes.

And now she will hurt all her life, yes.

But she had to do something or else she would go mad.

Sitting here, remembering Edmund was worse than dying. It was like dying over and over again and she couldn't bear it. She wasn't that strong.

Mind numb with thoughts, she walked out of her room and down the staircase.

And stopped.

Her mother sat on one of the armchairs next to the fireplace in the living room. On the other armchair was her father, sipping his tea.

Both aware of the fact that their younger daughter was ill and disturbed, but totally unaware of the reasons… Adeline had wanted to keep it that way.

They both paused and looked at her.

"Oh, Adeline," her mother said, "You look terrible. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Adeline shook her head, another tear running down her cheek.

"Why are you crying, dear?" her father asked kindly.

"Adeline?" her mother was really worried now.

And Adeline let out a cry, rushing into her mother's arms.

"Oh, my child!" her mother wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be alright."

"N-no, it i-isn't." she managed in between the cries.

"Adel," her father came over to stand near them, running his hand through his daughter's hair. "What is it, child?"

"M-Mother, f-father," Adeline sobbed, her arm still wrapped around her mother while she held her father's hand with her other hand. "I w-want to talk to y-you."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Fine, I'll tell you all you want to know," Estella said, defeated.

It was late morning the next day and she was sitting in the living room with the kings and queens. Caspian and Susan occupied one couch, and Peter and Isabel the other. She was sitting on the floor cushions by the roaring hearth with Lucy. Edmund was sitting on the console table, much to Susan's disapproval. Princess Irene sat at Isabel's feet, happily playing with her toys. Alys was in Susan's lap, playing with the Gentle Queen's necklace.

Edmund had cornered Estella after the breakfast and demanded to know all about her married life with Alfred.

She had tried to resist but he had been firm and a part of her mind had already been ready… she would have to tell them now that they had found out.

"This is so humiliating," she said, lowering her gaze.

"Don't feel humiliated," Edmund said. "And simply tell me all that has happened to you. I'll make it right – we all will."

"Es, we all want the best for you," Susan spoke up. "And you'll have to be honest with us if you want things to get better."

She nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Peter simply replied.

"That is a lot," she said. "And I don't know where to begin. You can ask me questions and I'll answer them."

"Alright," Edmund nodded. "When was the first time Alfred abused you?"

Estella blinked. "T-that is –"

"Don't use the word personal," Edmund interrupted. "I want to know."

"… A couple of weeks after we got married."

It was Edmund's turn to blink. "And you have been going through this hell since _then_?"

"Kind of."

"Can you please explain?"

She sighed. "When we first went to Daelhr after our marriage, it was so busy there. Alfred has so many friends and the nobles there. Dinners, welcome parties, tea parties and an official celebration for the welcome of Lady of Daelhr – the only time we had a proper conversation was our wedding night."

"Skip that," Edmund said, irritated. "I don't want to know about that."

"Shut up, Ed," Susan said.

"What? You want to listen to that?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "Estella is not stupid. If she is talking about that then it must be important." She paused. "And would you stop talking? You're making her uncomfortable… along with the men too."

Estella cleared her throat. "So, Alfred was a bit drunk when he came into the room. He jumped on the bed and started –"

Edmund coughed.

Estella paused to look at him.

"Go on." He said quickly.

"He started talking," Estella said. "He was staring at the ceiling and just talking. He talked about his past – a small part of it. And since I knew nothing about his past, I listened."

"You didn't know his past?" Isabel asked incredulously. "What did you two talk about when you two had dinners and walks here before the wedding?"

"About nothing important," Estella replied sheepishly. "I told him about my childhood, but he was always reluctant to talk about his."

"You should have married him after you knew everything about him."

"You're one to talk," Estella shot back. "You married Peter a week after you met him and you two didn't even talk before that."

Isabel shared an embarrassed glance with Peter. "Ok, you have a point," she admitted. "But I knew enough about Peter. Aslan told me about him. But with Alfred, it was different…"

"You're right," Estella said. "But that is how it happened. And I was really happy so it didn't matter at the time."

"It's strange actually," Caspian spoke up. "Even _we_ don't know much about Alfred. His mother died when he was young. His father when he was about eighteen, I guess and then he took his father's duties."

"What did he talk to you about?" Peter asked Estella.

"Well, he said that it was strange that he was married when as a child he had promised himself that he would never get a wife," Estella replied. "He said he had hated the idea of marriage because his own parents' marriage was a joke. They used to spend most of their time quarreling and fighting. It even went physical many times where they used to hit each other.

"And well, he just trailed off, leaving me curious. I asked him to tell me, but he probably realized that I was there with him and didn't talk about his past anymore. He expertly avoided and ignored the questions I asked that night." She paused. "I think I'll tell you all what I know about his life before I move on to our married life."

"Alright," Edmund nodded. "Go on."

"Well, some of these things Alfred told me and the others I asked the servants," Estella said. "Alfred's parents fought a lot, and there came a point when it became just too much for his father."

"Lord Bryce," Lucy supplied.

"Yes, him. He had a fight with his wife, Ellyn, in which she picked up a vase and smashed it on his head. And he got really angry. With his head bleeding, he beat his wife so bad that she had a broken arm. Still furious at her guts, he locked her in a room in the mansion," Estella told them. "Food and clothes would be delivered to her but she could not meet anybody. No one would talk to her: that was her punishment."

"That's horrible!" Isabel said.

"I know," Estella agreed. "Only Lord Bryce went to see her – which was rare too. And this must be the reason that the four walls of that room along with the loneliness drove her mad. Ellyn continuously talked about how their family was insane and how beastly the men of this family turned out. She shouted that she would one day kill Lord Bryce and even Alfred because he had the same accursed blood in his veins.

"Alfred was seven years old when his mother was locked away and he was eight by the time she went mad," Estella replied. "He wanted to meet her but it was forbidden. His father told him that his mother was ill and insane, and that she would kill him if he went to see her.

"But the love he felt for his mother pulled him towards the locked room. One day, he sneaked into the room to meet his mother. He was nine at the time," she paused. "Ellyn had looked at him and asked him who he was –"

"She was driven so mad that she couldn't even recognize her _own_ son?" Susan looked appalled.

"I don't think it was her fault," Caspian said. "She had been through much."

"Ellyn didn't recognize Alfred at first but when she did, she had hugged him, saying how she wished that he wouldn't become a beast like his father, and that he would not turn his heart into stone like his ancestors had done for years.

"Alfred was just a naïve boy. He had said that he wanted to be exactly like his father – rich, wealthy, good-looking and the Lord of Daelhr," Estella looked thoughtful, "Ellyn must have seen something in him for she began to cry, screaming that Alfred would be just like Bryce. I guess she knew that Alfred was being brought up in the wrong environment and that she could do nothing about it…"

"What happened then?" Lucy asked.

"Ellyn decided that the world didn't need another Bryce so she picked up a knife from the fruit basket and plunged it into her son's body."

Susan and Isabel gasped and even Edmund's eyes went wide at that.

Even though he hated Alfred more than anything in the world, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Luckily or unluckily, Bryce came to know that Alfred was missing and he decided to check Ellyn's room himself. He barged into the room to find Ellyn blankly staring at her son with a bloody knife in her hand while he lay on the floor, crying and bleeding," Estella said. "Alfred still has a scar from that knife on his side. Bryce saved Alfred, of course. And when Alfred got better, his father punished him for not following his orders by whipping him –"

"_What_?" Peter spoke up. "That is insane."

"I know," Estella agreed. "Alfred was whipped five times."

"He was just a boy of nine!"

"All the same," Estella said sadly. "Any belief he had in love or family had vanished from his heart by that time. And since that day, he was trained to be a hard man. Women weren't important – they were just some things that men needed to satisfy their lusts or let out their frustration on.

"He always had commanding men in his family and soon he turned into one too. His mother died when he was twelve, but he didn't care. The woman had tried to kill him. He didn't forgive her for it and definitely didn't forget. He didn't even go to Ellyn's funeral.

"And as time went by, he became more and more hard from the core," Estella went on, "He was eighteen when his father died. And since he was an only child, Alfred became the Lord of Daelhr. Now he had power, he had money, he had position – he could do whatever he wanted and nobody would dare oppose him."

"To conclude: his childhood was tough," Edmund said thoughtfully, "He was usually the witness of domestic violence, and a victim of it too. So he decided that relations and feelings are just a waste."

"That is sad," Lucy said.

"But if he didn't believe in marriage," Peter asked Estella. "Then why did he propose to you?"

"Why do you think?" Isabel answered instead. "To get an heir."

Estella blinked. "How did you guess?"

"It's not that hard, once you think about his upbringing." Isabel shrugged.

"Well, you're right, in any case," Estella said. "He was the Lord of Daelhr – his ancestors had passed him this title and he wanted someone to pass it to. And then of course, there was the pressure of the nobles asking him when he would get married… and then he met me when he was visiting you all once –"

"And he thought that a simple, middle class girl like you would exactly be what he needed for a wife," Edmund continued, jumping off the table and pacing in the room. "You're intelligent, you have a good personality and you are very pretty. You were just the thing he wanted holding his arm when he introduced you to the people of Daelhr."

Estella nodded slowly, her eyes tearing up a little.

"Damn it!" Edmund said angrily. "You shouldn't have married him."

"I didn't know his motives back then."

"I wish you had, it would have been so much better and easier." he looked at her. "_I_ would have married you in his place and I'm sure I would have been way better than him."

His words were sincere… and true.

Estella blinked. "A-are you indirectly p-_proposing_ me, Edmund?" she stuttered.

"… Maybe I am."

She exhaled. "I'm still a married woman."

Edmund closed his eyes and smiled. "I knew you were going to say that," he looked at Peter. "You know, as crazy as this sounds – you were right that day."

"I usually am right," Peter said, his expression both smug and confused, "But which _right_ are you talking about?"

"On Estella's wedding. You had told me to barge into the ceremony and stop the wedding. That would have been the right thing to do."

"No," Peter shook his head. "That would have been the stupid thing to do."

"But it would have been easy. I would have told Estella I loved her and then maybe she would have not married Alfred. Or even better – Alfred would have walked away from the marriage and my life would have been so simpler."

Estella almost pitied Edmund that moment. He was going through so much. She knew how much he loved her and how bringing her here had caused so many problems for him.

"I mean, she had to marry that bloody, abusive man but she couldn't stand me at that time. And I wish I had had the guts to make her realize how much I bloody _loved_ her," Edmund went on. "Because now I spent the last night drunk and this morning nursing a killer hangover because of my guilt. And you know what, the guilt _still_ won't leave me – thanks to Adeline who simply said that I'm the reason behind all her problems and that is the truth!"

"Edmund, calm down," Susan said.

"No, I cannot calm down, Su. I feel as if I've got the burden of so many lives on my shoulders and that is wrong. I'm going crazy," he said, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "If only I had told Estella I loved her all that time ago, I would not have created such a huge, dirty mess with Adeline."

"Adeline!" Peter exclaimed suddenly, his eyes fixed somewhere behind Edmund.

Edmund whirled around to find Adeline staring at him.

She still looked sick with her skin pale, circles beneath her eyes and a warm shawl wrapped tightly around her.

But that was not what Edmund was noticing.

One look at her had told him that she had heard him – not his whole rant but mainly the last part he had said about her.

Great, another misunderstanding! A small part of him wanted to scream out in frustration.

But he decided to ignore that part and instead talk to her, hoping she would listen unlike the last day.

"Adeline, good you're here. I wanted to talk to you," Edmund paused. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at him coolly. "Cleaning up the mess," she said, turning to look at the others. "Good morning. Umm… the maid told me you all were here."

"Come on in," Peter waved her over. "How are you feeling now? Professor Cornelius told us that it was pneumonia but luckily not a bad case."

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"You should be resting," Isabel told her, standing up and motioning her to take her seat. "Not walking to the palace when it is so cold outside."

"I had to," Adeline said, walking over to Susan and holding out a book. She glanced sideways at Estella before speaking, "Umm, I borrowed this from Alfred and Estella. It is a book about the history of Daelhr and I thought you would like reading it."

"Oh," Susan said, taking the book. "Thank you. Have you read it?"

"No, I didn't finish it."

"Why not?"

"Because it brings back many bad memories," she replied and her voice shook a little. "And I cannot handle it anymore."

Susan looked at her questioningly before understanding flooded through her and she glanced at Edmund.

Before the Gentle Queen could ask her anything, Adeline turned to Isabel. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure," Isabel said.

Adeline looked uncomfortable, her eyes wandering to Estella and then Edmund. "Not here."

"How about we go to my room and have some tea?" Isabel suggested and then smiled. "You could do with some herbal tea."

"That would be nice." Adeline paused. "I hope I'm not disturbing you all."

"You're not," Caspian said, standing up. "You're always welcome here."

Adeline nodded and left the room with Isabel.

"I have to go to a meeting and we'll continue this discussion after lunch," Caspian said. "Is that alright, Estella?"

"Sure," Estella smiled at Caspian.

"I'm going to go too." Edmund said suddenly, irritated at how simply Estella had trusted Alfred all that time ago and at how simply Adeline had ignored him right now.

"Where to?" Lucy asked.

"To drown myself in the pool of my misery," Edmund snapped and walked away.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Thank you, Isabel," Adeline smiled, walking out of the room and smiling at the queen.

"You're welcome," Isabel replied. "Listen, Adeline, I know it's not my place to say this but Edmund really didn't –"

"I don't want to talk about it," Adeline said. "Please."

Isabel looked at her for a moment before nodding. "As you wish."

"I guess I should be leaving now."

"Don't. It's windy outside and you already have a fever."

"I'll be fine."

"Will you?"

"I won't lie to you, Isabel, because you're a good friend to me," Adeline smiled sadly. "So I really don't know."

Isabel smiled slightly. "Take care, Adeline."

"You too," Adeline started walking down the hallway. "Goodbye."

And she let out a startled cry as she rounded a corner and came face to face with someone.

"Adeline!" Edmund asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, her hand on her heart and then bent down to pick up the papers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, helping her. "What are these?"

"My papers," she answered shortly, taking the sheets from his hands and standing up.

"Adeline," he said, getting up with a sigh. "Don't do this to me, please."

"Do what?"

"You know what." He paused. "Look at me, Addy."

Her eyes remained firmly on the wall.

He placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't," she said.

"Don't what?"

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." She said. "Look, I don't see what your problem is. You have your Estella now so why are you talking to me?"

"Because I want to," he replied. "I cannot have you going away from me."

"I didn't go away, Edmund, you _kicked_ me away."

"That is not true."

"That is true and you know it," she told him. "It is folly to pretend otherwise."

"I cannot bear seeing you so hurt and fragile."

"It is your fault," she accused. "And I don't see why you want me to say it again and again."

"Don't do this to me."

She was quiet for a while. "Edmund, I cannot… I… don't you… I really... how could y-" she took a deep breath. "Look, I have to go. It is cold outside and it might start raining."

"It will start raining again," Edmund said, staring out the window. "You're already ill."

"What is your point?" she asked impatiently.

"Stay."

And her gray eyes met his brown ones.

Hurt.

Pain.

Confusion.

Care.

Anger.

Apology.

Intimacy.

And memories flashed in both of them.

"I won't stay, Edmund," Adeline said slowly. "Not this time."

And she without a backward glance, she went away.

Hurt.

Guilt.

And then anger.

Fury, more likely. Why was this happening to him? And why was Aslan letting this happen?

Alright, he made mistakes – many of them, but that didn't mean that everything in his life should be so toppled over…

Edmund was about to walk back to his room when he noticed Isabel stepping out of her chambers.

"Isabel," he called out. "Wait."

She paused, looking questioningly at him.

"Is Peter in there?" he asked, walking over to her and pointing towards the room.

"No," she replied. "He was with you all."

"Oh."

"Is everything alright?"

"No," Edmund said angrily. "_Nothing_ is alright."

She looked at him, understanding and sympathy in her eyes. "I –"

"Don't say you're sorry," he said. "I don't want your pity. I can live without it."

"... I wasn't going to say that."

"Good," he said and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. None of this is your fault."

"It's okay," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I understand."

He nodded, anger still pulsing through his veins. "I want you to give your husband a message from me."

Isabel raised an eyebrow at the words 'your husband'.

"Tell him that he is wrong."

"About what?" she asked.

"Tell him he is wrong," Edmund repeated. "And that I do _not_ love Adeline."

Isabel blinked.

"And tell him that he is my brother and I love him, but he has no right to say such a thing to me and mess up my mind even more," he shrugged. "Not that I care. It's not like I have those feelings."

Isabel stared at him quietly.

"What is with you and Peter and your silence?" Edmund asked, annoyed.

Isabel opened her mouth to reply when –

"Just tell him that, alright?" Edmund asked and walked away, rubbing his temples and wondering if this blasted headache would ever leave him.

* * *

><p><strong>There. How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know...<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**VVVVV**  
><strong>VVV<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey! So here it is - the next chapter. **

**Its short and I've written it half-heartedly. That is because I had written it with great interest and it had been a wonderful chapter but then my computer died and everything vanished :( I had some parts of future chapters written out, my plan for the story, everything... gone! ****And now I'll have to do it all again! Grrr... this is so annoying! So, anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter is not good enough, I still hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**Whoa! 500 reviews! Thank you so so so soooo much! I love you all! :D**

**Go on, read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Narnia.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 27 – –**

**.**

"So Lucy," Estella said. "I should have asked sooner but I guess I was… _occupied_. What is this that I hear about you and Chad?"

Lucy blushed. "Umm… you know…"

"No, but I would love to."

"Are you teasing me?"

Estella smiled. "Maybe. Chad is a really lucky person."

"I think I'm lucky."

Peter, who was sitting on the couch nearby reading his papers, coughed.

Lucy glanced sideways at him. "No really, he is amazing."

"He is," Estella agreed. "Chad is a good person."

"You said the same things about Alfred," Peter spoke up, not even looking up from the sheets he was reading. "And look how _amazing_ your married life is."

"True, but I don't think you can compare Chad with Alfred in any way. They are like day and night – the exact opposites of each other."

"Exactly," Lucy said. "And in any case, comparing Chad to the one man he hates the most is unfair too. Chad could be like any person in the whole of Narnia _except_ Alfred."

Estella looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know about Chad and Kayla," Lucy said with wonder. "Of course you don't! You were unconscious when I returned and told everyone about them."

"Who is Kayla?"

"She is the woman who shouted at you and Alfred that night of the celebration," Lucy answered.

"How do you know her?" Estella asked. "And what does Chad have to do with her?"

Lucy looked at her intently for a moment before nodding. "You should know about this."

"Know about what?"

The Valiant Queen hesitated and glanced at her brother, who was still buried in his papers. He gave her a nod while his blue eyes remained on the digits he was reading – his attention never wavering from his work. Lucy never understood how he did that.

She took a deep breath and turned back to Estella and told her everything about Chad and Kayla.

Estella listened patiently, her eyes going wide with horror as Lucy told her about what Alfred did to Kayla and then Chad.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed when Lucy finished. "Alfred would do… I cannot… this is…"

Lucy placed a hand on her arm. "I know."

"Alfred should be punished for what he did to Kayla." Estella stated.

"And what about all that he did to you?" Peter asked. "I think he should be punished for that too."

"I don't know about that but Kayla deserves justice."

"You do too."

"I know you both will think that I'm insane but…" Estella looked down. "I cannot bring myself to –"

"You're insane." Lucy stated, not even letting her finish.

Estella chuckled. "I always wondered why Chad seemed so sad and mature beyond his age. Now I know why and the reason disgusts me." She paused. "Chad really is a very strong person. He has been through so much and still he was so nice to me and even more, he was loyal to Alfred when it came to his work."

"I know," Lucy smiled.

"I don't." Peter said.

"Well, I guess I will go check on Alys," Estella said, standing up.

Lucy watched her leave before turning to her brother. "What do you mean you don't?"

"I don't know Chad," Peter explained. "So I don't know if he really is the amazing person you think he is."

"He is, Pete," Lucy got up and sat down next to him. "Why don't you trust my word?"

"I do trust your word. I just think that I'd like to trust my own too… and my word is that I haven't even met the boy."

"Edmund likes him."

"Edmund is an idiot."

"Edmund doesn't like the fact that I love him."

"Maybe he is not a complete idiot then," Peter shrugged and made a face. "And please don't use the word love."

"Why not?" Lucy asked. "It is what I feel for him."

"Luce," Peter groaned, placing his papers on the table in front of them. "You're seventeen. You are young and at times, naïve."

"Maybe, but I know that Chad is a wonderful man."

"He is barely a man! He is young too!"

"I don't care. And what I have with him – it's real."

"Look, Lucy, I'm just worried –"

"About what?" she asked, irritated.

"What if he is not right for you?"

"And you're going to decide that now."

"I'm your big brother."

"Yes but that doesn't mean that you get to make _all_ the decisions of my life."

"I don't take all the decisions."

Lucy sighed. "Why are you so over-protective, Peter?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know," she sighed again. "But you weren't like this when it was about Susan and Caspian."

"Oh, I was!" he almost laughed. "I had wanted to punch Caspian even though I was injured and could barely move… and I had known him for years at that time!"

"Isn't that wrong?"

"I care for you and Su."

"I think it is annoying," she folded her arms.

"Oh," Peter quietly stood up. "I'm sorry. I didn't know my love for my sisters annoyed them so much."

"Peter," instant guilt flooded through her veins. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"I know," he nodded and walked out of the room.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Peter?" Lucy called, walking out on the terrace to find her brother standing there, his blue eyes fixed on the sky.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Come on."

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, walking over to stand next to him. "It's cold here."

He shrugged.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier," Lucy said, "It was really rude of me and it wasn't true anyway. Both Susan and I love the fact that you will always be there to break a leg or two if someone hurts us. You're the best brother ever, Peter."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Thank you," he paused. "But you didn't have to apologize. I know I can get annoying with my behavior when it comes to you two – Isabel tells me that all the time."

"That's her job."

He chuckled. "Perhaps, but there is nothing to apologize. I respect your feelings and I trust you to make the right choice." He winked at her. "And if you don't, I don't think I'll mind breaking an arm along with those legs."

She laughed. "Which brings me back to you being the best brother and me being a rude, stupid sister."

"Luce, you're the sweetest person I know."

"And yet I can be mean at times."

"Stop it!" Peter said. "I'm not angry at you. I was hurt – but all is forgiven."

She smiled. "I didn't mean to say all that. But I am so… disturbed."

"Why?"

"It's about Chad," she said. "I'm worried that Alfred will hurt him and Kayla. He will punish them for what has happened. And the fact that Edmund brought Alfred's wife and child here doesn't make things any better."

Peter was quiet.

"And we haven't heard anything from Alfred," Lucy went on. "That is bad, right? It has been two days now. I also sent Chad a letter, telling him that I had reached the palace safely, but so far I've got no reply."

Peter seemed to be in deep thought for a minute. Then –

"I think," He said, "That you should call Chad and Kayla here."

"What?"

"I have a few reasons for that," he told her. "Firstly, you miss him so I guess you will feel better if he is here. And you will not have to be worried about him anymore. Secondly, I want to meet him. I trust you with your choice but I still have to meet him. I guess the over-protective-big-brother thing is built in and I cannot get rid of it."

She chuckled.

"Thirdly, it is clear that after listening to Estella after lunch today, Edmund will want a trial. We need Chad and Kayla here so they could tell their stories in court too. They deserve justice as much as Estella and maybe even more," Peter continued, "And lastly, if they are here then there will be less chances of Alfred hurting them. They will be secure here and they can return to their home if they want to once all this is over."

"… You're right."

"I am," he said with a nod. "So I think you should tell them to come to the Cair for some time."

Lucy looked at her brother for a moment. "You're thinking about Chad."

He seemed confused. "So?"

"You truly live up to your title, Peter," she said. "You're thinking so much for Chad even though you hate him."

"I don't hate him," he paused. "I just don't like him very much at the moment."

"I'm sure that will change once you meet him," she said with a smile.

"For your sake, I hope so too."

Laughing, Lucy rested her head on his shoulder. "Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you hate me for loving Chad?"

"… I guess not." Peter said. "You fell in love and that's not wrong. I just find it difficult to accept it, but don't worry, if Chad really is the amazing person you claim he is then I'll be fine with it."

"Thank you."

He smiled. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," she reached up to kiss his cheek. "I have you as a brother."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Alright, 'Stella," Edmund said, slumping down on a chair in Caspian's study after lunch. "Continue your story."

Estella looked around at all the monarchs sitting at the round table, looking at her, and hesitated.

"Are you scared?" Edmund asked, placing his hand atop hers.

"Maybe," she mumbled.

"Don't be," he whispered. "I'm with you."

"We all are," Susan agreed.

Estella looked at them thankfully before nodding. "I don't think there is much to tell," she mumbled. "He hit me first time about a fortnight after our wedding. I was too shocked to realize what had happened that day… but after that it became sort of a routine.

"He would hit me and abuse me and I would cry. Then h-he would hit m-me because I cried," her voice shook as her eyes brimmed with tears. "I used t-to b-beg him to s-stop, but he wouldn't l-listen. It was always so p-painful, seeing the m-man I loved t-treat me like t-this."

Edmund wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hatred for Alfred boiling within him. He hated seeing Estella in such state, he hated seeing her cry, he hated listening to the tortures she had been through and he hated knowing that even after doing all this to Estella, Alfred was out there, alive and breathing.

And Edmund ached. His heart went out to Estella's. It pained to see the woman he loved like this.

"Then I got pregnant and I had thought that maybe the agony would stop. But it d-didn't," tears fell down her eyes now. "He would still hit me, abuse me a-and… u-use me h-however h-he wanted."

Edmund clutched her shaking hand in his tightly.

"W-when I heard about father's d-death, I was shaken and Alfred d-didn't like the n-noise I was c-creating. He slapped m-me and then pushed me away, yelling at me to shut up," she sobbed. "And I fell down the stairs. I still remember laying at the foot of the stairs, shocked and in pain, when Chad had rushed over to me.

"Being the kind person he is, Chad had helped m-me into a sitting position and o-offered me a glass of water. O-of course, by this time Alfred had r-realized that his action m-might have hurt his unborn c-child, so he had called a d-doctor.

"Through the d-doctor and a few servants, word spread of my father's death amongst a few close friends. So, Alfred sent m-me here – he couldn't let others think that he d-didn't let me go to my father's funeral."

"What a –" Peter began but then quickly silenced at Susan's glare. "Let me say it."

"No swearing," the Gentle Queen said.

"I know you want to say it yourself," Peter muttered.

"I do," she agreed. "But I won't. Continue, Es."

"Then I came here. It was a relief seeing you all –"

"You should have told us the truth at that time, Estella," Isabel said kindly.

"I know, but Alfred forbade me."

"You're not his slave."

"I was too scared to disagree," she mumbled, "Besides, it was embarrassing and… I don't know. I just felt that once the child was born, he will change and everything would be fine."

Isabel remained quiet.

Estella continued, "Then you all began asking me why Alfred hadn't come too so I wrote to him, telling him that you all were both curious and suspicious. He was here the next day."

"I wish you hadn't called him," Edmund said.

Estella rested her head on his shoulder. "We went back to Daelhr and the torture continued – it was less due to my condition but it was there nonetheless.

"Then Alys was born," her voice trembled again. "She w-was just hours old a-and I had just put her to sleep when Alfred h-had marched into our room and… and… he tortured me again b-because I had not given h-him a son. I s-still have the s-scars from that day."

Susan gasped in horror.

Lucy's eyes were wide.

Isabel had a hand over her mouth.

Peter looked angry and Caspian disgusted.

And Edmund just held her close to him.

"At first Alfred d-did not even see Alys, but he didn't hate her after some t-time," Estella closed her eyes, but the tears continued to leak. "But his a-assault continued when it came to me. And he continued to persecute me mentally, physically, emotionally and s-sexually." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I can't go on."

"You don't have to," Susan said quietly. "We get it."

"And I'll make that bastard pay for it," Edmund promised her. "Sorry Su, but he deserves the swearing."

Susan didn't even object. And that alone explained how much everyone was angry at Alfred.

**[][][][][][][][]**

**There. Not one of my best ones, I know. But still I hope you liked it.**

**Until next time, folks!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey everybody! I was bored so I started typing and finished this chapter... so I thought, why not post it?**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You all rock! :D**

**Ok, so there is this part about Irene and Alys... which wasnt really important but this actually happened with two of my cousins recently and when I told my friend about it, she suggested that I put it in the story and I did. So that bit is for you, and you know who you are! :P**

**Anyways, go on - read, enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine. This fanfiction is.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 28 – –**

**.**

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked Estella that night while the two were sitting in the guest bedroom that Estella was staying in.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You were awfully quiet at dinner."

"We all were."

He sighed. "Your story has given us all much to think of."

"I'm –"

"Don't say you're sorry. You shouldn't be. None of this is your fault."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything that you did and for everything that you're doing for me."

"I'm not doing it for you," he replied. "I'm doing it for myself."

She looked confused.

"Seeing you happy will make me happy," he explained. "Simple."

She slowly leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

He sighed contently. "This feels right."

She looked at him with her warm brown eyes. "When you almost proposed me this morning, did you mean it or was it out of anger?"

He looked back at her. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

He took her hand in his. "I meant every word of it, 'Stella. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"But I'm Alfred's wife."

"You shouldn't be."

"I am."

"I know, but that will not last."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think that I'll let you live with that man after all this?" he asked. "You deserve so much better, 'Stella."

"I'm a coward, Edmund," she said, her eyes on their hands.

"A strong one."

She chuckled. "What do I deserve then?"

"A happy life where you get the respect that you are worthy of, and a man who knows how special you are and loves you more than anything in the world," he paused. "I can give you that, Estella. I want to."

She looked up and her eyes met his. "I'm a scarred woman, Edmund." The words were barely a whisper.

"Even then," he said firmly, "Even after knowing all that Alfred has done to you, I love you just the same."

She was silent.

"I don't get it," Edmund spoke up, his eyes on Estella. "You've been going through hell, _literally_, so why didn't you tell me or the others else about it?"

"I told you the reason," Estella said.

"Being scared is not reason enough."

"I'm just not strong enough to go against him. I was scared of him, still am. And I don't want Alys to grow up without a father," she said. "I want Alys' future to be nice."

"And how exactly growing up in the presence of a father who abuses her mother brightens Alys' future?"

"I couldn't run away," Estella said. "I couldn't just leave."

"Why not?"

"I had no money. I had no where to go"

"You could have come to us."

"I didn't have the guts to." She told him. "Besides, I was brought up this way. This is what our society is – when a girl marries someone, she dedicates her life to him."

"That does not mean that she doesn't have a life of her own."

"Sure, but he _matters_. And she loves him with her heart, mind, body and soul."

"I don't think that is a bad thing," Edmund said. "A wife should love and respect her husband. And if she serves him in the sense that she takes care of his home, or his needs, or his children – that is not wrong too. But she deserves respect and honor and love in return too."

"I didn't have the strength to go against Alfred," Estella said. "Call me insane, but I always thought that maybe one day he would change."

"_Hope_?" Edmund asked, both incredulous and angry, "You were letting him ruin your life because of some feeble _hope_?"

"I loved him!" she said. "A small part of me still does. When I said 'I do' that day, I promised myself to him and it is really hard for me to just cut him out of my heart."

"This is… confusing."

"That is just how we women are, Edmund. You men fail to see that."

He blinked. "I know how you women are. I would never hurt –" and he stopped as an image of Adeline crying flashed through his mind.

"What?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "Listen to me, Estella – you lived with Alfred even after all this is because you loved him. And you hoped that things will be fine. That just tells how nice a person you are. But as a woman and as a human, you deserve some respect and when circumstances get so extreme, you should fight for it."

"... You're right."

"Of course I am. I can't believe I'm going to say this – but if a man hurts you and if he _really_ is wrong, you should stand up for your self-respect. Let him realize what he is missing," Edmund said, thinking of how Adeline walked away from him. "Let him hurt too. Let him realize how much he had made you suffer and how _incomplete_ he is without you."

She took a deep breath. "I really don't want my life to affect my daughters."

"It won't," Edmund promised and walked over to the small baby cot where she was fast asleep, "If you let go of Alfred. Alys doesn't need a father like him anyway."

"But she needs a father! Every child does. You also say how disturbed you were when your father went away to fight," Estella pointed out. "I don't think I'm wrong if I want my marriage to work for my daughter. I don't want her to grow up without the love of a father."

Edmund picked up Alys in his arms and then looked at her. "She won't."

"What are y –" Estella began and then stopped, her wide eyes on Edmund. "_You_ –"

"Marry me, 'Stella," Edmund said. "Marry me once all this is over. I promise to love you both all my life. I'll be the best husband to you and the best father to Alys. I'll treat her as if she is my own daughter and I'll always keep you happy."

Her eyes became wet. "Oh, Edmund…"

"I love you, Estella."

"I know," she said, walking over to him.

"Do you love me?"

She was quiet for a while. Then – "I do."

He blinked. "You do?"

"I-I always did," she told him. "Even before I got married. In the midst of all that teasing, those pranks, those jokes, I fell for you."

"W-Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never thought you would feel the same way," she said. "I always thought that everything was a joke to you. And come on, you were a Casanova – most of the times."

He shook his head. "I don't believe this."

She smiled slightly. "Me neither." She paused. "Can you put Alys back in the cot because you are holding her too tightly?"

"Oh, sorry," he said, laying the child back in the cot and pulling the small blanket over her. "She looks so at peace in her sleep."

"She does," Estella agreed, slowly tracing a finger over her daughter's cheek before straightening up.

And Edmund took hold of Estella's arm and pulled her to him, placing his lips atop hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back.

His heart soared until he felt it was going to burst out of sheer joy. And he couldn't help but smile against her lips.

"This is right," he murmured.

"No, it's wrong," she said, pulling away.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm _married_ to Alfred. I'm scarred. I'm probably scared of most men. I've nightmares. I'm a coward," she placed her hand on his cheek. "The Just and Handsome King deserves so much better than that."

"I deserve someone I love and someone who loves me back," he said. "And that is you, 'Stella."

She kissed his lips chastely. "You're a wonderful person, Edmund."

"I know," he grinned.

"Oh don't get all smug now!" she slapped his arm playfully and walked over to sit on the couch. "I hate it when you do that."

"You admitted that I'm wonderful, I have a right to be smug," he stopped. "And you also called me handsome."

"I didn't," she lied.

"You did, you did! _Ha_!" he laughed. "And about a year ago you would never have admitted it."

She buried her face in his hands. "Oh, Aslan! Why did I say these words?" she wondered out loud. "Now he'll never let me forget this till the end of time!"

He grinned, his eyes on the woman before him. Her face was hidden behind her hands, but he knew that she was laughing. Her smooth brown hair fell on her back and shoulders. Her wedding band shone on her finger, but he didn't care.

He'd make sure that it didn't stay there much long.

And then she looked up and smiled at him, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling.

"Come on," he held out a hand. "Let's get you in bed."

She raised an eyebrow.

"To sleep, I mean!" Edmund rolled his eyes. "You have a dirty mind, 'Stella!"

She laughed, placing her hand in his.

Together, they walked over to the bed and Edmund tucked her in.

"No bed time story tonight?" she asked.

He smiled. "How about I continue the last one?"

"I'm listening."

"Well, umm… the girl realized that she loved the prince and not her husband, who turned out be a very evil person."

"Oh, wow!"

Edmund glared at her.

"Sorry, I won't speak now," she said.

"Alright," Edmund nodded before continuing. "So one day when the prince was visiting the girl's huge home because of his duties, he found out how evil her husband was. The prince got really angry and wanted to kill her husband – but he tried to control his anger. He decided to bring back the girl instead."

"He husband must have been really angry at this."

"You know what? Forget it – I'm not telling you the story," Edmund said. "The end."

"No, no!" she whined. "I cannot help it! Continue, please."

"No."

"Please?"

He laughed. "I don't know what happens next. I guess we'll have to wait until I do and then I can finish it."

"Oh, alright," she pouted.

"You have no idea how welcoming your lips are." He said and leaned forward to kiss her gently. His hands held her face while he hovered above her.

And her hands were on his shoulders while her lips moved with his.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Edmund pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Go to sleep, 'Stella," he said.

"You too," she replied.

"This isn't my room," he pointed out.

"Stay here with me."

He blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

She pushed him on his back and rested her head on his chest. "Go to sleep, Ed."

He smiled, wrapping his arm around her. "Don't use my line back on me."

"Sue me!"

He chuckled. "I might."

She pinched him.

"Ow!" he said. "Don't do that."

"This?" she did it again.

"'Stella, you know better than to challenge me, especially when I know that you're very much ticklish."

Her smile faded. "Oh no."

"Oh _yes_." He said as his fingers found her sides and he tickled her.

She shrieked. "Don't!"

"You asked for it!"

"Ok, stop it!" she gulped air. "You win your highness!"

He stopped, grinning. "I win and I'm absolutely amazing; the most talented person at tickling, and not to mention wonderful and handsome according to some women."

Estella rolled her eyes as she looked up at him. "Show off," she muttered.

He ran his fingers up and down her back. "You say as if you hate that about me."

"I do," She said leaning closer to him until their lips met in an intoxicating kiss.

Holding her firmly against him, Edmund deepened it, his heart jumping with joy when he heard her moan and when her hands clutched his hair.

"You really don't know how to lie, Adeline," he murmured and then pulled away quickly.

_"And also, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of Western march and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table," he had said, a smug smile on his face._

_"Show off," Adeline muttered._

_He chuckled, kissing her shoulders. "You say as if you hate that about me."_

_"I do," Adeline had closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards, giving him a better access to her skin._

_"You really don't know how to lie," he smiled and moved his lips along her shoulder to her throat._

He blinked, Estella's frowning face coming in focus again.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Edmund coughed. "I-I didn't mean to say that."

"It's alright," she said, understanding flooding in her eyes. "You've been with her for months."

Edmund sighed. "_Amazing_ months that I cannot bring myself to forget," he told her honestly.

"You really hurt her, Edmund," Estella said. "I saw how she acted today. She is sick, yes, but she is truly hurt and heartbroken."

"I know," he agreed. "And I apologized for all I did."

"She won't forgive you so easily."

"I don't expect her to," he replied.

She snuggled closer to him. "But she will, eventually."

"How do you know that?"

"She loves you." Estella said simply. "It's pretty much like what I did when it came to Alfred. In love, you're always ready to give it another chance, hoping it will work."

"Adeline is not stupid. She knows I love you, she knows it will never work."

"Well then, her love is more pure than I imagine."

"And that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Don't worry, Edmund," Estella said. "You're just a human. Everybody makes mistakes, even the big ones."

"You're right," he said, hugging her close to him. "I made a huge mistake."

"And it will take time for everything to return to normal."

He nodded. "I made a mistake. But being with Adeline was not my mistake," he said. "I do not regret that. Hurting her was the mistake. I'll make it up to her, I don't know how, but I will."

She pulled back just so she could look at him, her face inches from his. "You're really a good person with a deep heart," she murmured. "Adeline was right."

"Did she say that to you about me?"

Estella nodded. "Back when we were in Daelhr."

He was quiet.

"Do you love her?"

Edmund blinked. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Do you love her?" Estella repeated.

"I love you," he told her.

"I know," she said. "But do you love her too?"

Edmund looked into her chocolate eyes, his mind deep in thoughts. And then –

"_Yes_," he breathed.

She blinked. "You do?"

"I do," he said. "But that doesn't matter."

"Oh, this is so wrong. You love Adeline and Adeline loves you, I'm just coming in between the two of you."

"You've always been in between us.'

"No, I cannot do this," she said, getting up. "This is not right. You should be with her."

"No, 'Stella," he pushed himself into a sitting position too. "I was happy with her, yes, but you were always there somewhere in my heart when I was with her."

"And now that you're with me, she is there somewhere in your heart. Isn't she?"

"Este –"

"Isn't she?"

"Yes. _Yes_, she is," he admitted with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "I cannot help but think about her. It must be the guilt."

"It's the love, Edmund," she told him. "Wake up."

"It doesn't matter, she wouldn't talk to me."

"You should –"

"It's _you_, 'Stella, it has always been you," Edmund took her by the shoulders firmly. "You're the one for me. And Adeline knows that."

"Are you sure?"

"… I am." He paused. "Let's just go to sleep."

She nodded and let him pull her down with him. The two lay there for a while, not even trying to close their eyes, deep in their thoughts.

"Edmund?"

"Hmm?"

"Think about it."

"'Stella, I told –"

"Still, think about _it_."

"I will," he promised.

"I love you."

He smiled. "I've wanted to hear that."

"I'll say it again then," she smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her brow and pulled her to him. "Good night, 'Stella."

"Good night, Edmund."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"_Ahhh_!" Estella shrieked and jumped up when icy cold water hit her face. Blinking to clear her vision, she saw Edmund grinning at her with an empty bucket in his hand. "What the hell was that?"

"I woke up and looked at you," he replied. "You looked so peaceful and cozy… and I really wanted to see your reaction when I did that, so I did."

"Edmudn Pevensie, you are in deep trouble!" she shouted and got off the bed.

"Oh I'm so scared." His tone made it clear that he was not.

"You know what I'm going to do?"

"No."

"I'll show you!"

With that, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the washroom.

"What are you – whoa!" Edmund slipped when Estella pushed him into the huge bathtub and turned on all the taps of cold water. "It's cold, 'Stella!"

"You should have seen that coming!"

He shivered. "It is freezing outside and now you throw me in icy water!"

"You deserved that."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Alright," he held out his hand. "You win. Pull me out of the tub now."

She slapped his hand away, giggling. "I'm not going to fall for that."

"No?"

"No."

"I have other ways then."

"What other – _eeep_! " she shrieked when Edmund took hold of her leg and pulled her into the water too. "This _is_ c-cold."

"Told you."

"I'm going to kill you, Edmund," she warned.

Laughing he jumped out of the tub and when she tried to get out, he pushed her back in and then ran out of the wash chambers.

Soaking wet and shivering, Estella turned off the taps and walked back into the room to find Edmund standing nearby, drenched and shaking too, a laugh on his face.

"You're dead."

"Catch me first!"

"Oh I will!"

And the two ran around in the room, laughing, pushing, jumping – and for once in a long time, Estella felt truly happy.

And from the looks on his face, Edmund felt really happy too.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Estella?" Peter knocked on the door of her bedroom.

"Yes?" she asked from inside.

"It's Peter and Irene."

"Come in, the door is open."

Peter walked in and smiled at her. She was sitting on the bed, Alys lay fast asleep next to her.

"Did I disturb?" he asked.

"Not at all," she replied. "Please have a seat."

Peter walked over to the bed and sat down. Irene quickly jumped out of his arms and onto the bed.

"'S'ella aunty," Irene said, pointing towards Estella.

Estella smiled. "Aww, she called me _'S'ella_!"

"'S'ella aunty fat," Irene said matter-of-factly.

Estella blinked.

Peter laughed. "Irene, don't say that!"

"Eda says S'ella fat!" the girl clapped.

"Is that what Edmund has been teaching her?" Estella asked incredulously. "Wait till I get my hands on him today!"

"He's in his study right now and he has to go to an important meeting in an hour so I suggest the best time to attack him would be after forty-five minutes."

"But then he would probably be late for his meeting. Or he would attend it looking bad."

"Exactly."

Estella chuckled. "It won't be a problem if he is late?"

"No, I'll handle it," Peter said and leaned forward. "But I told you nothing."

"I didn't even meet you," she said.

"_Good_." He paused. "Estella, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was being rude to you and I shouldn't have been so sarcastic."

She waved her hand. "Don't be, Peter. What you said was true. I did make a mistake when it came to Alfred. And I completely understand that you wanted Lucy to understand your point."

"Still, it was out of line."

"It's alright," she smiled at him. "But I think you should give Chad a chance. He is different and it would be a sin comparing him to Alfred. They are nothing alike and they don't share a single trait."

Peter nodded. "I know but I can't help it. Luce is my little sister."

"Your reaction is completely valid," Estella said. "And I expect you to try to scare Chad a bit whenever you meet him. I'm just saying that don't decide anything about him before you get to know him."

"Alright." He smiled. "And thanks."

"Daddy," Irene said, her big blue eyes on a sleeping Alys. "Who?"

Peter turned to Estella. "Irene has been asking me and Isabel about Alys for some time now. So I thought I could bring her over so she could play with her."

"Oh," Estella pouted, "You just missed it. Alys was in a full playing mood some time ago but then I guess she got tired so I just put her to sleep."

"It's alright," Peter said. "Some introductions would do."

"Sure."

Peter turned to Irene. "My princess," he said and pointed towards Alys. "That is Alys."

"No!" Irene shook her head, her little auburn curls bouncing.

"No?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

Irene pointed towards Alys. "That baby. _Baby_!"

Estella chuckled. "Yes, Irene, that is baby Alys."

"Baby Alysh," Irene said in her adorable voice and crawled over to the child. "Pway Baby Alysh!"

"Baby Alys is sleeping," Peter told her. "You can play with her later on."

"Baby Alysh sweeping?"

Estella made a face.

"She means sleeping," Peter told her.

Irene shook Alys a little but the baby didn't wake up.

"Baby no wakey!" Irene pouted.

"Should I wake her up?" Estella asked Peter.

"No, let her sleep," the High King said and was about to pick his daughter when –

_Slap!_

"Baby wakey!" Irene slapped Alys' arm.

And Alys' cries filled the air.

"Irene!" Peter said, "You don't hit others. It's very bad."

Estella laughed as she picked up her daughter. "That was so cute!" she cooed. "Irene really wants to play."

"Baby Alysh cry?" Irene asked.

"She is crying because you hit her," Peter told Irene.

Irene looked at Alys who had calmed down and slowly kissed her brow. "Shorry Alysh."

"It's alright, sweetie," Estella pinched Irene's cheek. "You both will make great friends, I'm sure."

"Baby Alysh small, Irene big," Irene said smugly.

Peter made a face. "Mum used to tell me that I used to pride myself on being bigger than Susan too."

Estella laughed. "Your daughter is a lot like you, Peter."

"And yours is like you."

"I know."

"Well then," Peter picked up Irene. "I guess I should go. I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

**[][][][][][][][]**

Lucy was sitting in the library, her drawing pad in her lap, staring blankly at the roaring fire at the hearth.

"Somebody is thinking about a certain _someone_!"

She looked up to see Susan sitting down on the armchair across from her, a teasing smile on her beautiful face as she opened the book Adeline had given her.

"Oh don't!" Lucy said.

Susan laughed. "You were thinking about Chad."

"So what?"

"So, you're madly in love!"

"I never disturbed you while you had your fantasies about Caspian, did I?"

"Susan had fantasies about me?" Caspian, who walked over to them with a novel in his hands, asked.

"Of course she did," Lucy said. "And I cannot even explain the expression that used to be on her face while she did so."

"Please try to explain," Caspian said, sitting next to Lucy on the couch. "I'm most interested in knowing that."

"I think I'll go and read while the two of you share embarrassing stories of me," Susan moved to get up.

"No, no!" Caspian shook his head, grinning, "We were only joking."

"Gosh, Su, you'll be a mother in a few months and you still act like that proud little girl you used to be," Lucy said.

"I wasn't proud." Susan said, opening the book that was in her hands. "I just had a really high self-esteem and different attitude than you all when it came to matters."

"Sure," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Enough about me," Susan winked. "What were you thinking of?"

"Chad, as I'm sure you have guessed."

"Just don't say that in front of your brothers," Caspian warned.

"I was wondering if Chad had got the letter I sent him this morning," Lucy said. "I invited him and Kayla here. It was Peter's idea, actually."

"A wise idea," Caspian commented.

Susan nodded in agreement. "It is safe for them to be here and Peter will get to meet, and perhaps scare, the boy too."

"Edmund already did that back in Daelhr once. It worked but then I told Chad that he shouldn't take Edmund too seriously."

"You did the right thing."

"Although, Chad and Edmund have a strange kind of relation," Lucy recalled. "One minute they would be challenging, angry the next, comforting the next and then thankful."

Caspian chuckled. "In any case, you will be happy once Chad gets here."

"Of course I will be," Lucy said, her hand on her throat. "I miss him."

Susan frowned. "What are you touching?" she asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are wearing a pendant."

"Oh, this," Lucy quickly slipped off the chain and handed it to Susan. "This is Chad's pendant."

"It was his mother's," Susan remembered. "But why do you have it?"

"He gave it to me," Lucy said, her mind wandering off in the past.

"_Lucy!" she had heard his voice a couple of minutes after she had taken off._

_Heart beating wildly, she brought Dusk to a stop and turned around and saw him leaning against a tree, breathing heavily._

"_Chad," she said, getting off the horse. _

"_Lucy," he was still panting as he walked over to her. "I wanted to tell you that I don't know if we will end up together or not. I don't know if we will have a happy ending or not but I want you to know that…"_

"_That?"_

"_That I love you," he said, looking into her eyes. "And you mean more than the world to me."_

_She smiled at him._

_He took her hand in his and dropped something into her palm._

"_What is that?" she looked and her eyes widened. "Oh my."_

_In her hand was the pendant that belonged to Chad's mother. _

"_I want you to have it," Chad said. _

"_I-I cannot."_

"_Why not?"_

"_It was your mother's," she said. "It is the only thing you have of her. And you love this pendant. You told me so yourself."_

"_I know," he agreed. "And since you're more important to me than anything else, I want you to have it."_

"_Oh, Chad…"_

"_Lucy, will you please accept it?"_

_She looked at the pendant and then at him. "I will," she held it out to her. "Why don't you put it on yourself?"_

_He smiled and obliged. _

"_It looks beautiful on you," he said._

"_Thank you," she replied, touching it. _

"_You're welcome."_

_Lucy placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you."_

"_Me too," he replied. "You should go now."_

"_Alright. I'll miss you."_

"_Me too." He said, letting go of her hand. "Take care."_

"He must really love you if he gave the only thing he had of his mother to you," Caspian commented.

"Hmm," Susan said, staring at the locket intently.

"What is it, love?"

"Wha –" she looked up, "Oh, nothing."

"You seemed to be in some thought."

"It's nothing," Susan snapped, handing Lucy back the pendant before getting up and walking away. "You two won't even let me read in peace!"

Caspian blinked. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Lucy replied. "It's her mood swings."

"I hate her mood swings," he groaned.

"But you love her."

"I do."

"Just hold on to that," Lucy patted his back. "I gave Peter the same advice when Isabel was in such state. It worked for him."

"Yeah," Caspian nodded. "Peter didn't commit suicide, even though he wanted to."

* * *

><p><strong>There. Good? Bad? Stupid? Interesting? Comments? Suggesstions? Click the button below!<strong>

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVV**  
><strong>VVV<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	30. Chapter 29

**Here I am with the next chapter! Thank you to all my wonderful readers and an extra one to the reviewers! :)**

**I hope you all like this chapter. Read, enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia not mine. This fanfic is.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 29 – –**

**.**

"Aww baby, you caught daddy again," Peter laughed, kissing his daughter on her cheek as the two walked over to sit next to Isabel, who was having tea with Lucy. "She won again."

"You let her win, Peter," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"That is what a good daddy does."

"One of these days she really will win on her own."

"I'm sure she will." Peter looked down at Irene. "Won't you, my angel?"

"Daddy, Irene want cake!" the princess said.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Caspian walking in.

"Don't freak out, please," he asked politely, his eyes on the High King.

"What happened, Caspian?" Isabel asked.

"Edmund wanted me to call you all in the entrance hall."

"Why?"

"Because he said that Chad and Kayla are here."

"They are?" Lucy jumped up from her seat. "I've to go see them!"

And she dashed outside.

"This Chad is fast," Peter muttered.

Caspian looked at Isabel who was motioning him to take Irene and leave.

"Umm, Irene come to me," Caspian said, holding the little girl in his arms. "Why don't we go and see Aunty Susan?"

The girl clapped in excitement as Caspian walked out of the room.

"Okay," Peter said, putting on a huge fake smile on his face. "Let's go meet Chad."

"Peter wait!" Isabel said, stopping him from getting up. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I… umm…"

"What is it, Isabel?" he asked.

And Isabel held his face in her hands and kissed him on the mouth.

It took Peter a couple of moments to respond, but finally he placed his hands on her waist as he kissed her back, deeply.

"Please be nice to Chad," Isabel murmured.

He groaned, realizing what Isabel was doing. She was really good at this.

_This is the problem with having a wife whom you madly love and who unfortunately understands you really well_, he thought.

"For me?" she asked, her lips never leaving his.

His mind began to fog. "It's not easy saying no to you at the minute." He whispered.

"Then don't."

He pulled away and sighed. "Why are you making such a request?"

"For Lucy," she said simply.

"It's not as if I would have slit his throat the minute I saw him."

"But you would have glared at him and tried to scare him because you are the mean, nasty big brother of Lucy," Isabel pointed out.

"Oh I would have done that," he agreed sheepishly.

"Well, they're out guests so don't scare them away," she said. "Lucy really likes this boy so try to get to know him."

"Why are you asking me this?" he whined.

"Stop acting like a stubborn child. And welcome Chad and Kayla as the magnificent king that you are."

"Oh alright," he said.

"Good."

She moved to stand up when he took her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he murmured and didn't let her reply, his hands burying in her soft hair.

Someone coughed.

The two quickly parted to see Caspian standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

"Caspian!" Peter stood up, "It has been years and still you like walking in on my happy times."

"Maybe you should lock your doors during your happy times," he retorted.

Peter rolled his eyes. "As if that will stop you. You'll jump in through the window if you have to!"

"That's not true."

"What is it?" Isabel asked once she had straightened up, her cheeks still pink.

"Oh I just wanted to ask if you're coming in the entrance hall."

"We are coming," Peter said.

"Any time you're ready then."

"We are ready, let's go."

And with that the High King walked out of his room, followed by his wife and his best friend.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Hi, Chad," Edmund said, shaking hands with the boy. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, my king," Chad replied. "And you?"

"I'm good," Edmund replied, turning to a shy and scared Kayla. "Hello, Kayla."

"My king," she nodded, her voice barely a whisper.

"You do remember me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," she replied. "You told me to come to you if I want a break from my idiotic brother."

He laughed. "Then you shouldn't be scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you," she said, her eyes moving to Susan and Estella who were standing on one side of the hall.

"Don't be scared of anyone here," Edmund told her. "They are all my family and they won't hurt you."

"If you say so."

"I do," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Now, why don't I introduce to every one and then we'll get you some nice tea with some delicious snacks."

"Sounds like a good idea," Kayla said, who now seemed comfortable, "Chad, are you coming?"

"I'm right behind you."

They had just moved a few steps forward when –

"Chad!" Lucy said, running into the entrance hall, breathless. When she saw him, her eyes brightened with joy and without wasting another moment she dashed towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "You're here!"

"Perfect timing," Caspian, who had entered the hall along with Isabel and Peter, muttered.

"You want me to be nice to him?" Peter whispered to his wife incredulously. "He is hugging her!"

"No, _she_ is hugging him." Isabel replied.

Peter let out a small sigh of relief when Edmund quickly took hold of Lucy's arm and pulled her away from Chad.

"Don't do that, Luce," the Just King said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You can be so like Peter at times." She took hold of Chad's hand. "It's so good to see you."

Chad, whose eyes moved from Edmund to Peter, smiled slightly at her. He looked uncomfortable and, much to Peter's satisfaction, scared.

_He'll stay in his limits then_, the High King thought.

"Oh, Kayla!" Lucy let go of Chad and hugged his sister. "How are you?"

"I'm alright."

"Come on, I'll introduce you both to the others," Lucy pushed them forward in front of everyone else and started pointing at each of them, "That is Susan, Estella. This is Caspian, Peter and lastly, Isabel."

"It is an honor to meet you all," Chad inclined his head.

Kayla nodded in agreement and curtseyed.

"We've heard a lot about you two," Susan said. "Especially you, Chad."

Chad smiled, the tips of his ears getting red.

"It is nice to finally meet you two," Isabel nodded and then nudged her husband lightly. "Isn't it, Peter?"

Peter nodded. "Welcome to the palace. I hope you'll be comfortable here." he paused. "I'll see you all later. I have a meeting to go to. I hope the others will arrange everything to your comfort."

"Thank you, your majesties." Kayla said, as Peter slowly walked away.

"Time for brunch now!" Edmund clapped his hands and slowly the group moved towards the dinning room.

"Chad," Estella called out.

Chad stopped and turned to face her. "Milady," he smiled at her.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "And you?"

"Much better than what I've been there, but I'm sure you must have noticed that."

"I did."

She looked at him for a moment. "Lucy told me about Kayla and you."

"… Oh."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He shrugged. "It wouldn't have made a difference."

"I would have stopped loving Alfred."

"Please milady, you still love him."

She nodded slightly. "A really small part of me does."

"My advice would be to kill that part before it kills you."

She blinked.

"I'm sorry," he said. "My words sounded harsh, but they come from my heart."

"I always thought of you as a friend of mine, Chad," Estella told him.

"You're very kind, then."

"You should have told me."

"I cared too. You, in a way, are just like Kayla to me," he told her. "And I didn't want to burden you with my past when you already were so burdened. It would have done nothing but caused you more pain and grief."

"It doesn't give me any happiness even now," she pointed out. "I'm sorry for all that you had to go through."

"None of it was your fault," he replied. "And you had to go through the same, if not more."

She smiled bitterly. "Are we travelling in the same ship then, Chad?"

"Perhaps," he smiled back.

"I don't want to deprive you of a good meal," she said. "Let's go to the dinning hall. The others must be waiting for us."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Chad," Lucy said, walking into the balcony. "What are you doing here?"

"Staring at the stars," he replied.

"I thought you would be resting. The two of you seemed really tired after the journey."

"Kayla is sleeping," he told her. "I couldn't."

She placed her hand on his. "Why not?"

"I'm just not used to being treated so nicely and your family has been so kind and welcoming."

She smiled at him. "Get used to it, then."

"Lucy," he began. "I really don't we–"

"Why not?" Her eyes told him that she knew what he was going to say.

"Because we don't fit," he said. "I mean, look at yourself – you're a queen and I'm merely a servant who is being treated as a guest because I have to speak my pitiful story in the court."

"Chad?"

"Yes?" he asked with a sigh.

"Just shut up."

He blinked. "What?"

"Shut up," she repeated. "You're being stupid and frankly, I'm in no mood to listen to utter nonsense."

He chuckled. "Am I really being that stupid?"

"Yes," she told him. "I don't care if I'm a queen and you're not a king. I don't care what others think about us. All I know is that I love you. And if you still don't believe me, I can write it down in my own blood!"

"There will be no need for that." He said, turning to face her. "I believe you."

She turned towards him. "Then what is the problem?"

He sighed. "I just don't know how this will work."

"Maybe we don't have to worry about this for some time," she said.

"Maybe."

She cupped his cheek. "Now, will you please stop looking so gloomy?"

"I can't do that. It will ruin my image."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he replied, his hands on her waist.

"Lucy, Susan says – oh." Peter stopped at the doors to the balcony, his eyes on the couple that quickly parted.

"Hey, Peter," Lucy said, slipping her hand in Chad's, hoping to erase the awkwardness and praying to Aslan that Peter didn't react angrily to what he just saw.

Peter coolly glared at them. "Susan says dinner is ready so the two of you should be in the dinning hall."

"Alright."

"And it'll start to snow so stay inside."

Lucy nodded. "Umm… you never got a chance to properly meet Chad because of that meeting you had, didn't you?" she asked her brother.

"No, I didn't," Peter said, taking a few steps towards them.

Chad cleared his throat. "Lucy talks a lot about you, my king."

"Does she?" Peter asked. "I hope she hasn't told you about all the men I've injured when it came to them and my sisters."

"N-No," Chad stuttered. "She forgot about that one."

"Good."

Chad tried to smile but couldn't. Instead he turned to Lucy and stared at her, his green eyes pleading and worried.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You're going to get me killed!" Chad said.

Peter laughed. "She is."

"I'm not!" Lucy protested.

"She is," Peter repeated, slapping Chad on his arm in a friendly manner. "Trust me, I know better seeing that I'm the one who will kill."

Chad groaned. "See?" he asked Lucy.

"Dinner," Peter said. "Everyone is waiting."

The High King walked back and Chad followed.

"My lord," the boy said, catching up with him. "I really respect your sister and I… I-I've told her again and again that it is n-not meant to be. But she won't listen to me."

Peter chuckled. "She is stubborn."

Behind them Lucy made a face. "I get it from my older brother."

"I always knew Edmund is a bad influence on you, Lu," Peter winked.

Lucy scoffed and walked away. "I'll take the other way to the dinning hall," she called over her shoulder. "I don't want the two of you walking around with a stubborn girl."

"This is your fault," Peter said to Chad once Lucy was gone.

"My fault?" he asked. "You called her stubborn."

Peter mumbled.

"I take it that you don't like me very much, milord," Chad said after a moment of silence.

"It's not like that," Peter said. "I think you're a fine person. But Lucy is my little sister and –"

"I understand," Chad said. "I remember being irritated at Joseph even though I was just a kid when my sister brought him home."

Peter nodded.

The two walked in silence for a few short moments.

"Chad?"

"Yes, my king?"

"Call me Peter," the High King said. "I wanted to know if you're ready to speak out in open against Alfred. And by you I mean you and your sister."

Chad looked at him.

"I know you came here because Lucy called you and you think it is your duty, but I can understand that it is a big step," Peter said, his voice kind. "And I want you to know that if you do speak out, you should not be scared. We all are with you and we won't let Alfred hurt you in any way."

"Thank you," Chad said. "This really means a lot."

Peter smiled.

"And I guess I can tell everyone my story. Lucy is right – I should not care anymore. Keeping the truth hidden has not made my life easier in the past."

"I'm sure everything will be alright," Peter said. "I think Edmund will now write to Alfred and order him to come here for a trial."

"I don't think Lord Alfred will get that message," Chad stated.

"Why not?"

"Because he wasn't at the mansion when I left," Chad replied. "From what I've heard, Alfred left the mansion this morning and hasn't been seen since. He took a few of his loyal, trustworthy servants and guards with him."

Peter frowned. "Where would he go?"

Chad shrugged. "To some of his friends probably, but I don't understand why."

"We will," Peter said as they reached the dining room. "Let's just see how this goes. Es, Alys, Kayla and you are all safe here. We don't really have much to worry about."

Chad looked at him for a moment. "You just want me to relax and you're going to think about this matter later on, aren't you?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You seem to understand me well."

"I guess."

"I don't like it," he said, a teasing smile on his face. "And you don't want me to _not_ like you so shut up and lets go eat dinner!"

**[][][][][][][][]**

It had started to snow outside and a cold wind blew. The moon was hidden behind the clouds that covered the sky.

But inside the warm palace everyone was fast asleep, quiet filling the bedrooms and dreams taking everyone into different lands.

"Oh my _goodness_!" Susan shrieked, jumping up into a sitting position.

"Susan?" Caspian asked, getting up and taking her hand, "Are you alright?"

"Oh my!" she said, out of breath.

"Do you want me to get a doctor?" he asked, worried.

"How could I miss it?" she asked herself. "I'm so stupid."

"What?" he seemed confused once he had realized that she was fine.

"Caspian?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can you get me that book Adeline gave me?"

Caspian blinked. "Susan, its way past midnight and we were both sleeping."

"So?" she asked impatiently.

"So you just started screaming and now you want to read?" he asked incredulously. "You can read in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"Forget it," she snapped, getting off the bed. "I'll get it myself."

She moved forward and slipped. Caspian quickly took hold of her shoulders, balancing her.

"Susan, you're going to hurt yourself," he said, not letting go of her. "Let's go back to sleep."

"No," she shook her head. "This is important."

"It can wait," he said, stifling a yawn.

She narrowed her eyes. "You can rest, your highness, I don't want to disturb you."

With that she walked towards the desk and pulled out the book from its shelf. Taking a seat on the couch, she started turning the pages quickly, looking for something.

Caspian took a deep breath and then walked over to sit next to his wife. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he asked gently, "What is it, love?"

"This," she said, holding out the book to him and pointing at a small picture. "Does this seem familiar to you?"

"Yes, it does… but where have I –" Caspian stopped, looking at his wife.

"The pendant Chad gave to Lucy, _exactly_!"

"But what is a picture of that pendant doing here in this history book?" Caspian asked.

"According to this book, Alfred's grandfather, who was the lord of Daelhr at the time, didn't have any children for the first ten years of his marriage and he was really worried about having an heir. Then a year later, his wife gave birth to twins – both boys." Susan told him and then pointed at the picture again, "Extremely happy, he had two pendants shaped as the sun made out of pure silver for each of his child. The sun was a symbol of the light returning to his life with his children."

"That is nice, I suppose," Caspian said. "But what does that have to do with Chad?"

"I don't know…" Susan trailed off, thinking. "Lucy told me that all Chad knew about the pendant was that it belonged to his mother and she gave it to him before she died."

"Maybe this one was a fake, a copy made of the original one," Caspian suggested.

Susan shook her head and walked over to the window. "No, you saw it yourself. It was made out of pure silver, we both could tell it easily since we know what pure silver looks like," she said. "And it is exactly like the one in the picture. That is why I was so suspicious. I had seen the picture once when we visited Daelhr long time ago. Alfred himself had told me that his grandfather had given his father a sun pendant."

"That is why you were curious when Lucy showed you the pendant all those months ago," Caspian realized.

"Exactly," she said, looking out with a sigh. "I just couldn't remember where I had seen it."

Caspian nodded, his own mind in wonder. It was just a small thing, but instinct told him that it wasn't what he looked and that he should find all he can about this matter.

"Who is that?" Susan pointed, still looking out the window.

"Where?" he asked, walking over to her.

"There in the gardens," she said. "Look, somebody is sitting on one of the chairs."

"Yes, it's Kayla."

"Kayla," Susan recognized. "What is she doing outside? She'll get sick."

"I know."

Susan quickly pulled on her robe and picked up her shawl.

"Where are you going?" Caspian asked.

"To get her out of the snow," the Gentle Queen replied. "And maybe she could tell me about the pendant."

"I'll come with you," he offered.

"No," she said. "I think Kayla will be more comfortable to talk to me. I'll be right back."

Caspian nodded and sat down on the edge of his bed, wondering why all of a sudden he was so interested in knowing the secret behind this pendant.

He had greater problems at hand – what he had learned about Alfred, Estella's condition, and running Narnia.

Of course, there was the issue of deciding who will handle the matters of Daelhr too. As a king, he could not let a man like Alfred govern a city. He had discussed this with Peter, and he too had agreed. The issue was who to trust. They had trusted Alfred, and he had turned out to be…

He sighed.

That will have to wait until Alfred's punishment is decided.

He looked up when he heard the door open.

Susan walked into the room and slumped down on the couch with a sigh.

"So," he began, wandering over to her. "Did you talk to Kayla?"

"I did," she replied.

"Why was she outside in the snow?"

"She couldn't sleep so decided to wander out," Susan explained. "I told her to return to her room and sleep. She agreed."

"Ah," Caspian paused. "And did you ask her about the pendant?"

"I did."

Caspian waited but she didn't say anything.

"Well, what did she tell you?" he asked.

Susan looked at him. "Enough." Susan sighed. "Kayla told me that her mother had that pendant ever since she could remember."

"Oh," Caspian said, feeling disappointed. That would take them no where.

"But –"

"But?"

Susan smiled at his impatience. "But when Kayla grew up, she once asked her mother about it."

"And did her mother tell her anything about it?"

"She did."

"What?"

"That it belonged to Chad's father. And that he gave it to her when he told his that they could not be together," Susan told him. "He said that even though he didn't want that child – who was Chad – to live, he would give him this pendant. It was his way of proving that he was not a beast who took advantage of a woman and then dumped her."

"That's sad."

She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"What?" Caspian asked. "I said that is sad and it is."

"Yes, Caspian, full marks but isn't there anything else that you notice?" she asked sweetly.

He was silent for a moment. Then – "You don't think –"

"I do."

"No," he shook his head. "No. Alfred's grandfather had twins. It could be any one of them."

"Clearly, you need to read more history, Caspian." Susan stated. "One of the twins died."

"So?" Caspian said. "He could have had children before he died."

"The boy died at the age of twelve due to some incurable disease," Susan said. "And according to this book, he was buried with his pendant on. Because according to his father, the pendant was made for him and would remain with him forever.

"That means that there was only one child left. The child named Bryce who grew up to be the Lord of Daelhr one day." Susan went on. "The lord who had his crazy wife locked up in a room and his son too young. No one could have stopped him from having an affair. But having a second wife, or an illegitimate child – ah, that would have been scandalous."

"So he dumped the woman, gave her his pendant and a job in the mansion to show his kindness." Caspian said, catching up, "He probably would have told her that the world would not have accepted her and their child, and he was sorry. And by giving her work in the mansion, he would have kept an eye on her – ensuring that she never told anyone of his secret affair."

"Exactly," Susan nodded.

"But…" Caspian trailed off, his mind working fast. "But we don't know if Lord Bryce ever lost his pendant. What if he had his or what if it is in Alfred's possession?"

"It isn't," Susan said. "I clearly remember that Alfred told me that his father lost his sun pendant. And he had tried searching for it but couldn't find it. And then he forgot about it – it didn't matter. And the book says the same, that the sun pendant was lost."

"But all these years the pendant was right under Alfred's nose."

"And he never noticed," Susan shrugged. "Besides, Alfred wasn't the most caring or _noticing_ person when it came to Chad."

"So what you're saying is that Chad's mother was involved with Lord Bryce." Caspian said.

"Yes." She said. "And he got her pregnant."

"If that is true…"

"It is, I'm sure of it."

"Then that means that Chad is…" Caspian trailed off, his eyes going wide.

Susan looked deep into his dark ones, her eyes affirming his realization. "…That means that Chad is Alfred's half-brother." She finished for him in a low voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Da da dummmm!<strong>

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out.**

**And**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**VVVVV**  
><strong>VVV<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey all! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it... please tell me in your REVIEWS 'coz I've never done such a scene before - you know court and all!**

**Thank you to my reviewers! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 30 – –**

**.**

"Peter," Edmund said, walking fast to catch up with his brother who looked grim. "What is going on?"

It was the next morning and a layer of snow covered the grounds outside the palace. Inside, the two kings walked in the hallway towards the courtroom.

"You mean you don't know?" Peter asked.

"Know what?" Edmund asked. "I was in my study when a maid came and told me that there is a meeting in the courtroom and the entire court was present."

"Exactly," Peter sighed.

Edmund groaned. "I don't want to handle the nobles right now. What is this about?"

"Alfred," Peter mumbled.

The Just King came to a halt. "What?"

Peter stopped to stare at his brother. "Alfred is here and he has requested an audience with us monarchs in front of the whole court."

"Why would he want that?"

"I have no idea."

"I, myself, am a witness of how badly Alfred treated Estella then why –"

"I have no idea," Peter repeated.

"Something smells wrong."

"It does," the High King agreed. "And that is why I want you to control your anger when you face Alfred. I know you're furious – we all are – but you'll have to listen to whatever he has to say. Alright?"

Edmund was quiet for a moment. "Alright, but I don't like it. I just want to kill him."

"You're the Just King," Peter reminded him.

"That is the only reason why I won't." Edmund paused. Then, "Estella!"

"What about her?"

"Does she know? Where is she? I don't want her to meet –"

"Relax, Ed," Peter patted his shoulder. "Estella is in her room, having tea with Chad and Kayla. They know that Alfred is here and I've told them to stay there. I think that they should not be in the court until the right time."

"You're right." Edmund took a deep breath. "Where are the others?"

"Probably waiting for us."

"Let's go then."

The two walked into the small room at the side of the courtroom, designed as a meeting or discussion place for the monarchs. Its small door opened to the head of the courtroom where the thrones were. Susan, Lucy and Caspian were waiting there along with Isabel, and to Edmund's surprise, Adeline.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

No reply.

"Adeline," Peter said. "I didn't know you were here."

Her gray eyes remained on Peter while she replied, "I had come here to talk to Isabel about some things, but I guess you all have more important matters at hand."

Edmund's heart hurt at the way she wouldn't even talk to him directly, but then again he deserved it.

"I'll be listening from here," the consort queen told her husband.

"You can come," Peter said, looking at the others. "Where is Alfred?"

"In the courtroom," she replied. "I saw him meeting the others. And I'll just stay here. I have to keep go and keep an eye on Estella too, she seemed pretty scared."

"I think I'll go," Adeline said, "Good luck."

She started to walk away.

"Are you coming, Edmund?" Susan asked as Caspian and Lucy stepped through the door to into the courtroom.

"You go on," he said. "I'll be there shortly."

"Ed," Peter hissed. "You can go talk to Adeline later on."

"This is important."

"I'm sure it can wait."

"It cannot. I'll be there in a minute," Edmund promised and dashed outside the room after Adeline.

"Addy!" he called out, and a moment later his fingers curled around her arm as he tried to stop her.

She turned around sharply, flinging her arm out of his grasp. "I told you not to touch me."

"I know, I'm sorry," he held up his hands in the air. "But please listen to me."

"You have a meeting to go to, my king." Her voice was as icy as her eyes.

"Yes and I want you there. I know what I did was wrong and I cannot be forgiven but" he said quickly. "You saw what Alfred did to Estella and I know that you are against violence. I might need you as a witness."

She looked at him incredulously. "A _witness_, you want me as a _witness_ so I can save the woman you love?"

"No, I want you as a witness so you can participate in the act of giving justice to Estella."

"Why would I want to do that?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "Estella is the most _unjust_ thing that happened to me. She ruined my life."

"No, _I_ did."

"She is the reason that made you do it."

"Please, I know you're angry but –"

"Angry? I cannot believe I'm actually going to say this out loud but," her eyes flared as she poked him in the chest, "You took my _virginity_, Edmund Pevensie and I loved you more than anything else in the world. I tried to be there for you in happy times and in sad, and you just _threw_ me out of your life for her. And if you think that I'm going to _help_ you or her, then clearly you're _out_ of your mind."

Edmund took a deep breath. Her words stung. "What you're saying is true," he said, trying to keep his voice calm yet pleading, "But what you're doing is wrong."

"I've done too many right things in life, Edmund," she said. "Maybe I should do wrong this time."

"Adeline…" he decided to try another tactic. "You're just saying this because you're afraid that if Alfred gets punished, I'll be with Estella."

"Damn you and your Estella. I do not care."

"But you do."

She looked at him, tears now filling her eyes, but her voice remained even. "You're getting late."

"You're denying your responsibility as a human, as a woman."

"I'm afraid I cannot help you." She said. "But I hope that you do some justice, at least to her."

And she turned and walked away.

Edmund thought of following her but didn't. Everyone was expecting him in the courtroom.

So, he turned around and ran back.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"My Kings and Queens," Alfred, who was standing in the middle of the courtroom, bowed. "I hope you all are well."

"We are, thank you," Peter said. "Why don't you sit down, Alfred?"

"I can't. I really don't think I can bring myself to relax until…" he trailed off.

"I didn't know you were in the city," Susan said.

"I came here last evening."

"And where are you staying, if I may ask?"

"I own a house in the city," Alfred replied. "As I'm sure you know."

"We do," Edmund said, trying hard to keep his voice calm. "Why did you ask for an audience, Alfred?"

"I think you know, your highness."

Edmund tilted his head to the side. "I do?"

Alfred looked around the room. All the courtiers sat at their seats at the long tables along the walls and the five monarchs sat on their thrones at the head of the room.

"Ah, my king Edmund," Alfred began, "You have something I deeply care about."

"And what is this thing, may I ask?"

"My wife and daughter."

Caspian coughed. "Alfred, your wife and daughter are not _things_."

"Of course, milord," Alfred nodded. "Forgive me. But I have just come here to take them back."

"I'm afraid I cannot let that happen," Edmund stated.

"Why not?"

"Wait," Lucy raised a hand as she interrupted. "You had the entire court assembled here so you could ask us to give you your wife back. Why didn't you simply ask us?"

Alfred pointed towards Edmund. "I knew he was going to refuse. I knew you all were going to refuse."

"So you thought that you could have the case discussed here in detail?" Peter guessed. "Like a trial?"

"Yes." Alfred said. "You were going to do it anyway."

"In that case, I'm sure you remember why I brought your wife here with me?" Edmund said.

Alfred lowered his head a little. "I do and it fills me with nothing but guilt."

"What is going on, my king?" one of the nobles asked Edmund.

"We simply thought that Lady Estella was visiting," another said.

"You brought her here against her husband's wishes?" another asked.

"I'm sure there will be a valid reason for it," one more voice joined the rest.

Edmund took a deep breath. "I brought Lady Estella here because I saw Alfred mercilessly beat her."

Murmurs and gasps went throughout the room.

"I did not beat her mercilessly," Alfred objected.

"She was bleeding," Edmund said, slight anger seeping into his voice.

"She slipped and fell."

"I saw you beat her with my very own eyes!" Edmund shouted. "Do not lie to me, Alfred."

Alfred sighed. "I'm merely saying that –"

"Do you deny it, Alfred?" Peter asked, his voice full of authority and yet controlled so well that Edmund was impressed. "Do you deny that you hit your wife? Do you say that Edmund is lying?"

"If you do," Caspian said thoughtfully, "then clearly this matter is more serious. Edmund will then become a witness and he will no longer pass a judgment, so that we may be fair to both you and him."

Edmund wanted to protest at that but didn't, for he knew that whatever Caspian had said was true. That was the only way to be fair.

"Clearly this will turn into a disagreement," Peter went on, "So even if you want, we can still have Edmund as a witness and he will have no say in the decision."

Edmund gritted his teeth and glared at Alfred, who's eyes had widened.

"Oh _no_! I wouldn't want that," Alfred said, horrified. "King Edmund is our Just King. And even though he is in a disagreement with me, I'm sure he will not let his own _opinion_ come in the way of the fairness of his decision."

_Cunning bastard_, Edmund thought. Out loud he said, "Thank you, Lord Alfred, for your trust in me. Now I think we should return to the matter. Do you deny that you beat Estella?"

"No, I don't," More whispers went through the courtroom. "And I'm not proud of it."

_Cunning, lying bastard!_

"And I just want to say that I want my wife and daughter back. They are my family and I want them back in Daelhr with me. I love them."

"So you can go back and start torturing her again?" Edmund couldn't help but ask.

Alfred looked at him. "My king, I had a fight with my wife. It is our personal matter."

"It was not just a fight," Susan said softly. "It was a case of domestic violence and we cannot let it pass just like that."

"It is our personal matter," Alfred repeated. "So I wish to take my wife back with me. I'm sure she will want to come with me too."

"She doesn't," Edmund said.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at him. "Did she say that to you?" he asked and then continued before any of them could respond, "Because if she did, then I'm sure she will have no trouble saying it again in front of us all."

"She will not be called here," Edmund told him. "Whatever you want to say, you say to us."

"I think she has a right to be here, my king, since the matter mainly concerns her."

"Very well," Peter spoke up.

Edmund glanced at his brother almost incredulously as the latter stood up and walked over to the door to the small room behind them.

He heard the hushed whispers – the small conversation that passed between him and Isabel. He knew that Susan, Lucy and Caspian could hear it too but the others couldn't.

And he was glad when Isabel said what was on Edmund's mind.

"Peter, are you _insane_?" Isabel asked. "Why do you want to bring Estella in front of him?"

"I knew this was going to happen," Peter said quickly. "I'm not happy about it, but at one point or the other – he would have demanded to see Estella. And we cannot put it off for much long."

"But –"

"If we do, then the nobles will think that we are siding with Estella because she is our friend," Peter explained. "And the last thing we want is the court rebelling against us. That is Alfred's plan, don't you see? The dog went on with Edmund's amazing skills at justice and all…"

Edmund blinked.

Of course.

It made sense now.

Alfred thought that maybe by having his case here, he would be able to get Estella and Alys back. If he did, he won.

And if not, he would create circumstances that would lead the others to think that the kings and queens were being unfair. And then he would have the court pressure the monarchs to let Alfred go away with Estella and Alys.

_That over-smart bastard!_

The court room went quiet when the door behind them opened and closed.

Edmund turned to see Isabel walk in with Estella.

One look at Estella had his heart sinking down…

Her eyes went wide with fear the second she spotted Alfred. Her hands trembled a little.

And Edmund knew that her fear was too strong. He knew that when she had called herself scarred, she had been right. He knew that she would not speak a word against Alfred.

"Estella, my love," Alfred took a step closer to them.

"Alfred wait," Edmund said, "You are not to speak with her until this matter is solved."

"But she is my wife." The lord of Daelhr said.

"I understand," Peter said, "But you'll have to cooperate."

"Where is Alys?" Alfred asked, noticing that the baby was not with his wife.

"She is playing with Irene," Isabel was the one to speak, her voice emotionless.

"I want to see her too," Alfred demanded. "She is my daughter and Estella is my wife. I have a _right_ to meet them and talk to them!"

Edmund narrowed her eyes. "Don't _you_ talk to me about her rights, Alfred."

"… Fine, I'll talk about mine then. She is my wife and taking her home with me is my right." Alfred said. "And no offense, but _you_ had no right to take her away from me."

"I had every right! You were torturing her and as a ruler I have a right to ensure that none of my subjects are treated with ruthlessness."

Alfred smiled slightly.

Smiled!

_That cunning, lying, over-smart, two-faced bastard!_

"Wait a minute. So what you're saying is that you have a right to barge into people's homes and take their wives with you just because you're the _Just_ King?"

Edmund glared at him. "No, I'm saying that I have the right to stop anything that is wrong."

"Forgive me but please explain these rights in detail to me," Alfred said. "Because husbands and wives have fights in all the homes all over Narnia. Domestic violence also takes place in some of these fights - and you don't know about many of them."

"True, but something has to be done about the ones that I do know about."

"How is that justice?"

"Look Alfred, I'm not a wizard who will just place a spell and then justice will be done all over Narnia. What I'm doing is like climbing up a ladder - you start at one point and keep going on until you reach your goal." he paused. "And in any case, I'm not here to explain my job to you."

Alfred was silent for a moment. Then - "High King Peter and King Caspian are married."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So I just want to ask you if you've ever had a fight with your wives?"

"We have," Caspian replied, "But -"

"And you, High King?"

"I have," Peter replied, "But -"

"And I'm sure some of these fights would have been more serious than the others too?"

Peter glanced at Isabel. She stared back at him.

"_I asked you something," he had said, years ago, taking hold of her arm. "I won't let go unless you give me an answer."_

_Isabel had glared at him with a deadly gaze, still refusing to say anything. And then, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away – hard._

_He had stumbled, staring at her in shock._

…

_"…You are just like Jadis and Miraz and Vane and Aldous, full of deceit and –" Isabel had screamed during a fight._

"_Shut up!" Peter had growled, grasping Isabel's hair tightly in his fist and pulling her close to him. His other hand wrapped around her upper arm as he held her in place._

_Isabel gasped at the sudden pain and she was sure that his tight grip would leave a bruise. Her free hand automatically went to her head as she tried to free herself of his grasp._

"_Let me go, Peter!" she cried. _

"_No."_

"_Let me go, or else –"_

"_Or else what?" Peter asked, slamming Isabel against a wall and pressing himself against her, leaving no way out for his wife._

_Isabel cried at the impact as Peter harshly knocked her against the wall. She looked at the High King, whose face was now inches from hers…_

Peter calmly looked back at Alfred. "I've had serious fights with my wife," he said. "But they had never led me to actually hit Isabel or make her bleed. And both of us admit that we both were at the time."

"But you've had fights that you regret, milord?"

"Yes."

"And you have apologized for your mistakes?"

"Yes."

Alfred looked around all the courtiers. "And those of you who are married, I'm sure you've had your disputes too. Fights that later seemed unfair or foolish or regrettable."

Murmurs of agreement were heard.

Alfred turned back to Edmund. "See, my king, you're not married so you would not understand. Disagreements do occur but that does not mean that we have to trouble you with them. You're our king, not someone who will solve the minor disputes that take place in our homes." Alfred said. "They are our personal matters and we can handle them. Your own brother has had problems in his marriage and so has your sister - did they leave the palace or knock at your door to solve them?"

Edmund had to admit that he was impressed with Alfred's arguments. Of course, Peter had never spent a year hitting Isabel and Caspian had not raped Susan… so basically whatever Alfred was saying was to get out of this safely and Edmund would not let him go so easily. Not to mention, the matter of Chad and Kayla was still to be addressed.

"Let me go back to Daelhr with my wife and child. I'm admitting in front of the entire court that I hit her," Alfred said. "And I'm deeply sorry for that. But I love my wife and my daughter. You cannot take them away from me."

"This is not the first time you've hit her," Edmund said. "From what I've heard, this violence has been going on for a long time now."

For the first time Edmund saw Alfred pale a little. The Lord must not have expected Estella to tell everyone about the past… However, Alfred quickly gained control of his face again – it went blank and calm as his dark eyes moved to Estella.

"And who might have told you that?"

"Your wife did."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told us that you've been torturing her physically, emotionally and sexually for a while now."

"Did you say that, Estella dear?" Alfred's voice was smooth and soft.

Estella's lower lip trembled.

"'Stella," Edmund said, "Please speak the truth."

"Yes, Estella," Alfred said. "Speak the _truth_."

Edmund stood up and walked over to her. "Estella, you don't have to be afraid of anyone," he said calmly. "No one will hurt you, I promise."

"You should just say whatever is on your mind," Susan said kindly.

"Do you love your husband, Estella?" Lucy asked her.

Edmund blinked at the question.

Scared, Estella looked at Alfred and then at Edmund. And she nodded.

Edmund's heart hurt but he accepted her honestly.

"And has he ever hit you before this time?" Lucy asked.

Estella's eyes widened. "I-I want to go to the r-room," she whispered to Edmund. "I don't want to stand h-here."

"Answer the question and then you can leave," he whispered back.

Estella looked at her husband in dread.

"'Stella…" Edmund murmured.

Estella blinked and slowly nodded. "H-He h-hit me."

Her voice was low, but Edmund was sure that everyone understood what she had said.

"Isabel," Peter said, "Take Estella back. She is scared. Give her some tea."

Isabel nodded and slowly took Estella away.

Edmund stood where he was, his eyes on Alfred. "What do you have to say now, Alfred?"

"She said that I hit her, she didn't say it was before," the Lord of Daelhr said calmly.

"But my question was clear," Lucy pointed out.

Alfred sighed. "I'm admitting that I hit her. Moreover, she accidently slipped and fell over, resulting in the injury on her hand. But it is nothing so serious, really…"

"_Nothing_ _serious_?" Edmund burst out. "I saw you mercilessly punch her and throw her all over the room!"

"You're really angry because Estella is a good friend of yours."

Edmund's blood was literally boiling. That man was accusing him of lying or perhaps exaggerating…

"How dare you?" Edmund asked him. "How dare you say that I'm lying?"

"I'm just saying that…" Alfred stopped, his eyes coming to rest on Lucy. "The Valiant Queen was visiting Daelhr with you too. So she must have seen the fight too. Right?"

Lucy hesitated. "I didn't." she replied. "I was somewhere else at the time."

"Ah, so what I'm saying is that maybe King Edmund got the wrong idea –"

"I wasn't the only one there," Edmund said suddenly. "Lady Adeline also saw how ruthlessly you were treating your wife."

Alfred looked at him. "Did she?" he asked. "Well then, I want to hear what she saw from her."

Silence.

"She," Susan coughed, glancing sideways at Edmund. "She is not here at the moment."

"Well then, you should call her."

"She won't come," Edmund stated flatly. "She does not want to be a part of this matter."

Alfred looked horrified. "Even if it is the matter of justice?"

"Even then."

"Surely she must understand, as _your_ _girlfriend_, how important this is to you, my king," Alfred said.

Whispers of surprise went throughout the room.

People had seen them togehter. People had talked before, but now this would become the topic of discussions and gossips.

"Don't they all know?" Alfred asked in surprise, "that you're _courting_ Lady Adeline?"

"They do now, thanks to you," Edmund replied coldly. "But that is not the issue at hand. The point is that Adeline was there and you saw her yourself."

"She was there," Alfred agreed. "But I want to know if she also thinks that I was treating Estella as ruthlessly as you say. And well, she is not here."

The main doors to the courtroom opened behind Alfred.

"She is."

Adeline stood in the doorway. Ignoring everyone's stares, she walked into the room with her head held high as the doors closed behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, your majesties," she said.

"Adeline!" Edmund exclaimed in surprise. "You're –"

"I just want to say that I was there in Daelhr when King Edmund brought Estella here," she said, her voice blank. "I was following Edmund actually that tune and I came in the room late."

"What did you see?" Caspian asked.

"When we reached the room – we saw him," Adeline pointed at Alfred, "Punch her so hard that she fell down. And even after that Alfred said that she was his wife and he could do whatever he wanted with her."

Alfred coolly glared at Adeline. Edmund wanted nothing more to go and stand in front of her, shielding her from that man.

"What happened then?" Peter asked.

"Edmund and Alfred got into a fight. But then Estella stood up and begged Edmund to stop," Adeline went on. "Edmund decided that Estella could no longer stay with a man like Alfred. He asked me to get Alys. I did and then we went to the carriage and left the mansion."

"You two must have been mistaken. I'm agreeing to the fact that I hit my wife, but it wasn't as severe as you think it is." Alfred said.

"Even before we entered the room we could hear Estella scream and cry," Adeline said to Alfred. "She was begging you to stop hitting him. We could hear you too. You were clearly beating her."

"I still say that you two didn't see the entire fight," Alfred shrugged. "Who is to say that she didn't hit me too? For all you know, this bruise on my cheek could be from her."

"That bruise is from _my_ punch, you bastard!" Edmund shouted, walking forward. "Don't you dare deny that!"

Caspian and Peter quickly got up and held Edmund back before the Just King could attack the man.

"I'm respecting you, my king," Alfred warned, anger seeping into his voice. "You're crossing your limits."

"And what about you?" Edmund retorted. "What about your limits?"

"You're no one to decide if my wife should stay with me."

"I am because you've been hittng her ever since you took her to Daelhr."

"Well why didn't she tell you that before?" Alfred questioned. "We've been married for more than a year now."

"Because you threatened her."

"If I did then why is she telling you that now?"

"She would never have spoken out," Edmund said. "That is how much she _loved_ you. She spoke the truth because circumstances led to me and Adeline witnessing your _'love'_ for her."

"Please!" Susan said, walking over to them with Lucy. "Calm down!"

"I will when you give me my wife and daughter!" Alfred shouted, moving dangerously towards Edmund.

Caspian let go of the Just King and took hold of his arm.

"You've played with her for quite some time now!" Edmund retorted, Peter holding him from the shoulders. "Not anymore, Alfred."

"Both of you are really angry and we don't want the things to get dirty," Lucy said. "So maybe we should end this meeting for today."

"Yes," Susan agreed. "Edmund, control yourself. And Alfred, I suggest you go back to your home and calm down too. We can –"

"I'm not going anywhere without my wife and child!"

"Then you're going to sit here for a long time and still go home disappointed," Edmund, who had stopped fighting, smirked, his eyes extremely dangerous.

"Look Alfred," Peter said neutrally, "This matter is not as simple as it seems. I understand that you want to be with your family. I have a daughter and wife too, so I understand what you feel but I am afraid you will have to go back empty-handed. We will solve this issue the proper way and –"

"That's it!" Alfred said. "I'm done being nice. I asked you nicely. I admitted my mistakes and I apologized in front of so many people."

"I understand," Peter nodded. "But this is not all that we have to discuss with you. There are some other matters too that I wanted to confront you about but things got really heated up now. We'll continue this meeting later on when you all in your right minds." He finished, glancing at Edmund.

"I tried to do things the proper way," Alfred shrugged his arm away from Caspian. "You cannot blame me if I do something unforgivable now."

Caspian narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat, Alfred?"

"Maybe."

"If you're hinting that you'll lead a rebellion or wage a war against us," Lucy said. "Then it is not going to work. I doubt that you'll be able to gather an army strong enough to defeat us."

"And the people of Daelhr will never go against us for you," Susan pointed out.

"If a war is what you're threatening us with," Edmund began. "I'll have you arrested right now for treason."

"Not a war," Alfred said. "I just want my wife and child back and I'll get them… one way or the other."

"You're blinded by your rage," Peter said. "Go back. Calm down. And when you're thinking straight, let us know. We'll have the court assembled and then we can continue this meeting. You may leave now."

Alfred glared at all of them. He nodded and then stormed out of the courtroom.

With a sigh, Caspian looked around at the nobles who were staring at them.

"I know you all wish to discuss this issue, but it would be best to wait until tomorrow," he said. "I'll put it on our agenda. Court dismissed."

As all the nobles got up from their seats, wishing the monarchs a good day, Adeline stepped in front of Edmund.

"I did my duty. I fulfilled my responsibility," she said. "Don't you ask anything else of me, Edmund. I won't do it."

"Adel –"

"Goodbye."

And she turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey! Here is the next chapter... Kinda lame. I mean, there is no action. But I was going through this block. Hopefully, it will be cleared out in the next one.**

**Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! =D**

**Read, Enj0y & Review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, people!**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 31 – –**

**.**

"That bastard!" Edmund said, pacing the living room furiously. "How dare he?"

"Stop swearing," Susan told him. "And were you expecting him to accept all his sins and simply _beg_ you to punish him?"

"No, but –"

"Then you should have seen it coming. We all did."

"Yes, but –"

"And you should have controlled your temper. Did you see the mess that was almost created because you burst out?"

"Yes, but –"

"I thought you wanted to hear out what he has to say and not lash out at him!"

"Stop it Susan!" Edmund snapped, irritated. "That bastard – and yes, I'll say it again if I have to – told me that I was lying. He was bloody denying all he did. How can you –"

"Ed," Peter sighed. "Calm down. Alfred will not go down with a fight, you'll have to accept that... and bear it too."

Edmund slumped on the sofa next to Estella. "I just hate him."

"We all do, Edmund." Lucy, who was sitting on the floor cushions with Chad, said.

"You said you wanted me to speak out in the court," Chad said. "Then why didn't you call me?"

"Because Edmund thought that it would be nice to go and hit Alfred," Peter said sarcastically. "And the rest of us tried cleaning this mess."

Edmund glared at his brother. "You wanted to rip Vane into pieces because he tried to force himself on your wife," he said. "So why shouldn't I kill Alfred for what he did to my love?"

"I'm still his wife," Estella reminded the Just King in a low voice.

"Yes, _thank_ you for reminding me," Edmund rounded on her. "Why are you so scared of him? You looked as if Alfred would just grasp you and hang you from the ceiling!"

"I can come up with a very good retort to that, Edmund, but I won't because that would just trouble you more."

"Thank you for your kindness, milady!"

"Stop being so mean," she said. "I have been beaten by him for a year now. I have every reason to be afraid of him."

Edmund sighed. "I'm sorry. I just hate him."

Kayla, who was drinking juice, giggled. "Is that your explanation for all you do?"

Edmund couldn't help but smile. "Maybe."

"So, Chad," Lucy began, smiling at him. "Do you want to tour the city with me?"

"Umm…"

"I asked Kayla but she said she wants to stay in the palace."

Chad glanced sideways at Peter, who was playing with Irene. "Maybe we should stay here too."

Peter chuckled. "If you think you'll impress me like this, Chad, you're on the wrong track."

Chad blinked.

"Go," Peter said. "Tour the city but stay in your limits. I have spies all over the place and my sword in an easily accessible place."

Chad gulped. "S-Sure."

"And stay away from Alfred's mansion here. I don't want you all near that place." Peter said.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "For all we know, Alfred could be in the markets."

"I don't want Chad to be seen by him," Peter said. "That cunning bast – _man_ will have something planned for that too then."

"Maybe not touring the city is the better thing to do," Chad said.

Lucy sighed. "You're right." She paused. "How about we play in the gardens with Irene?"

"No way!" Edmund jumped up and took Irene from Peter. "This afternoon, I'll be with my niece. You _lovebirds_ find something else to do."

"Like what?"

"A picnic in the gardens?" Estella suggested. "Make sure to keep Edmund away from the place."

"That is a wonderful idea," Lucy brightened up. "Right, Chad?"

"_Right_, Chad?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chad smiled uncomfortably. "Maybe I should bury myself instead."

Lucy stood up with a scoff and stared at him. "Are you coming?"

He slowly nodded and got up.

Susan watched as Chad and Lucy left the living room and then turned to the others.

"Caspian and I have something to tell you," she said.

"You're _already_ married and going to have a child," Edmund said, playing with Irene. "What is left to tell us?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Ed! This is important."

"What is it?" Isabel asked.

"Have you seen the pendant that Chad gave Lucy?"

"I have."

"It used to belong to Chad's mother," Susan began.

"Chad's father actually," Kayla said matter-of-factly. "He gave it to our mother when he left her."

"Exactly, and…"

The Gentle Queen continued, explaining what she had found out the previous night.

Peter sighed. "That is not good."

Kayla sat wide-eyed. "I didn't know this… if Chad finds out, he will be really angry. We should not hurt him."

Estella leaned back in his seat. "This is so unexpected."

"I know," Edmund agreed. "And the two of them are so different."

Peter nodded in agreement. "Who would have thought that Chad and Alfred were related by blood – that they are brothers?"

"Certainly not me." a voice said.

They turned around to find Chad standing in the doorway, his eyes wide.

"Oh, Chad!" Isabel exclaimed. "We didn't want you to find out this way."

"I know."

"Chad…"

He glared at Kayla. "Why didn't you tell me about that _damned_ pendant?" he shouted. "I would have thrown it away if I had known it belonged to that man."

"He is your father." Kayla said. "And I didn't tell you because you liked it."

"I thought it was mothers."

"Chad, listen to –"

"I was here to ask you all to join us for the picnic," he said softly. "But now I will ask you to give Lucy company for the day."

With that he turned and walked away.

"Chad, come back," Kayla called, rushing out of the room. She returned a few moments later. "He left."

"Leave him alone," Peter said.

"But what if he does something stupid?" Susan asked, worried.

"I'll talk to him," the High King said.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Edmund, is this really necessary?" Estella asked with a laugh.

"Yes," he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You really seemed depressed after all that happened. And well, I was not in the best of my moods. Susan wanted to spend time with Alys and after playing with Irene for a long time, I tucked her in her little bed. So, why not?"

It was late afternoon and the two were walking down the road, enjoying the hustle bustle of the market. Edmund had insisted that they take a walk, just roam around… and try to forget their worries.

"Don't you worry that people will wonder what their Just King is doing walking hand-in-hand with Lady Estella?" she asked.

"Can't friends walk around in the market?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you just use the word 'friends'?"

"I did." He paused. "I love you but you're my friend first."

She smiled. "But friends don't walk around like this."

"Like what?"

She pointed at his arm that he had wrapped around her waist.

"Don't you like it?" he asked, a teasing edge to his voice.

She rolled her eyes.

"King Edmund!" Rowan ran up to them, a huge smile on his face.

"Rowan!" Edmund exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm good," the boy replied, nodding towards Estella. "And you?"

"Same," Edmund replied. "What brings you to the market?"

Rowan made a face. "Shopping. Since Aunty Adeline's fever is much, _much_ better but her mood is so gloomy, mother decided that the three of us should go shopping." He shrugged. "Of course, that is not going to happen anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because of you."

Edmund blinked. "What?"

"I mean that people keep on coming to Aunty Adeline and ask her about what she saw in Daelhr and if she really is your girlfriend and if you two are in love," Rowan frowned. "Which of course you two are. I mean, I've seen you two kiss and my mother and father kiss. They are in love –" his eyes widened as he pointed at Edmund excitedly. "You two will get married, right? My parents are married because they are in love!"

And for one crazy second, an image of Adeline dressed as a bride – his bride – flashed through Edmund's mind. A beautiful gown, with her shoulders visible and her hair styled. She would be holding a bouquet of fresh flowers and smiling…

Edmund's heart ached with longing. A part of it wanted this to come true.

Which was insane, of course.

"Ah, no, Rowan," he said kindly, "I'm not going to marry Adeline."

"Oh," the boy looked disappointed.

"Umm," Edmund glanced at Estella from the corner of his eyes and she seemed pretty normal. "What did your aunt say to the people who asked her these questions?"

"She doesn't reply," the boy replied. "Instead, she said to mother that she wanted to go home and that this was a really bad idea."

"So," Estella said politely. "Where are they?"

"Rowan," Adeline said, walking over to her nephew. "Juliana was worried about you. We're leaving so –" she stopped when she spotted Edmund and Estella.

Her eyes moved from their faces to Edmund's arm around Estella and back again.

"Hello, Adeline," Estella smiled.

"Hi, Estella," Adeline replied, her voice blank. "How are you now?"

"Better."

"Clearly."

"How are you?" Estella asked, ignoring the edge to her voice. "You had pneumonia."

"It's better."

Estella looked at her intently. "And how are you?"

"Alive," Adeline coldly replied.

Estella stepped away from Edmund. "Adeline, I'm really sorry that –"

"Rowan!" Adeline said. "Jule is waiting by the carriage. Why don't you go there?"

"But –" Rowan began to protest.

"Go."

"Alright," the boy turned to Edmund and Estella and smiled. "I'll see you all later. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Adeline watched Rowan run towards the carriage before turning to them. "It was… nice to see you. Good day."

"Adeline," Edmund said. "Don't go."

"Adeline," Estella stopped Adeline by blocking her way. "I wanted to thank you for what you said in the courtroom today. Edmund told me and I –"

"I did what I had to," Adeline said. "You don't have to thank me for it. I hope you get the justice you deserve."

Estella smiled.

"I need to talk to you, Adeline," Edmund said to her, knowing that this was his only chance.

In public with so many people around, Adeline could not shout or storm away. She would have to listen to him.

He did not know what he wanted to say, but he just wanted to talk to her.

He missed her.

And he wanted her to know that.

He wanted her to understand that.

"But I don't," Adeline replied.

"Don't create a scene, Addy," Edmund said, taking her hand just as she was about to walk away. "I know you –"

"Good afternoon, your highness," a group of four women came over to greet them. "And Adeline."

Adeline smiled uncomfortably. "Erika," she nodded in acknowledgement. "And others."

"My ladies," Edmund said, wondering why some of them were giggling and staring at him – _them_.

Edmund knew them – a couple of them he had met, while others he recognized. These women usually attending the parties that his sisters and Isabel went to – all of them were dressed in extravagant gowns, wearing expensive jewelry.

And for the first time Edmund noticed that how simple Adeline was when compared to them. Sure she wore jewelry, she dressed fancy, she liked to look beautiful – but yet she was different than these women. Maybe that was why she had caught his attention.

"Oh wow, you two are holding hands!" the woman named Erika exclaimed, "Isn't that _lovely_?"

"What?" Adeline's eyes snapped to their hands and she pulled hers away quickly. "No, this –"

"So it is true," another gushed. "That you two are courting."

"Of course it is true," a third woman waved her hand carelessly. "My husband told me that King Edmund himself said so in the court yesterday."

"Oh you lucky girl, Adeline!" Erika winked. "Most of us maidens have only dreamed of being with the only remaining single handsome king."

The women giggled.

Edmund smiled, feeling extremely awkward.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Estella baffled.

And of course, Adeline was in shock too.

Erika slowly pushed Adeline towards Edmund and then stepped behind, looking at them along with the others.

"You two make such a lovely couple!" she exclaimed.

"I know!"

"So sweet!"

"You're beautiful and he is handsome – what a perfect match!"

"Is a ring on its way, my king?" Erika asked.

Edmund blinked and then cleared his throat. "Umm –"

"It should be on its way," a woman he recalled as Catherine said. "Look at you two. You'll have adorable kids."

"No," Adeline suddenly said. "Stop it."

"What?"

"No ring is on its way and you should –"

"What she means to say is," Edmund quickly cut her off so that she does not create more gossip than there already was, "that we're just courting for now. And if a ring comes, I'm sure you ladies will know even before _we_ do!"

They laughed.

"We'll be waiting," one of them said.

"I'm sure you will," Edmund said with a smile. "But I'm not going to tie the knot so easily. I'm the only bachelor king left!"

"Sure you are," Erika said. "We'll see the two of you around then."

With their farewells, the women left to shop, leaving behind Edmund with Estella and Adeline.

"These women," Estella scoffed. "They are addicted to gossip!"

"They are," Edmund agreed, his eyes on Adeline. "How do you survive all those teas and parties and get-togethers?"

Adeline glared at him. "Why didn't you tell them that we're not courting?"

Edmund blinked. "But we are."

Adeline pointed towards Estella. "Not anymore."

And she turned and walked away.

Edmund sighed and looked at Estella. "I'm sorry."

"You should not let go of her."

"I –"

"You love her Edmund. And –"

He shook his head.

"You _do_," she insisted.

"I love you more."

"Then maybe you should decide if you're courting her or if you're proposing to me."

"I know I'm wrong. I'm being a really bad person –"

"You're confused," she said softly. "You should think of what you really want before you take any step when it comes to either of us."

Edmund was quiet for a moment. "Let's just go back," he sighed. "This walk was a bad idea."

**[][][][][][][][]**

Peter knocked on the door of Chad's room.

No answer.

He opened the door and walked in.

Chad lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, a tear rolling down his eye.

"Chad?" Peter said.

Chad blinked and quickly got up, wiping his face. "My King, when did you come in?"

"I knocked."

"Oh… I didn't hear it."

Peter tilted his head. "How are you?"

"Pathetic."

Peter said down on the armchair. "Lucy wasn't happy when you ditched her this morning," he said. "And making my sister unhappy will not earn you good points."

Chad smiled humorlessly as took a seat opposite to the king. "I'm sorry but –"

"She knows," Peter said and he knew that Chad understood what he was referring to, "And she doesn't hate you."

Chad snorted. "That is nothing new."

Peter looked at him questioningly.

"This is Lucy we're talking about," Chad explained. "She would never hate me. She understands, she loves, she cares, she is a good person but she can be so foolish."

"How come?"

"You should tell her to stop thinking that we'll work out."

Peter chuckled. "Believe me, I've told her that many times ever since she returned from Daelhr!"

Chad smiled slightly.

Peter looked at him intently. "What are you thinking?"

"That what did I do to deserve this," he replied. "The one man who ruined my life is my brother. And I hate him."

"We all do."

"I feel so ashamed."

"You shouldn't. The fact that you share the same blood as Alfred does not change who you really are."

"It does!"

"How come?"

"I shouldn't be with any of you. Not Lucy, especially not her. I don't deserve it," Chad looked tortured. "Who is to say that I will not turn out like Alfred or his father – oh wait, _my_ father?"

Peter sighed. "Just because you're related to them doesn't mean you'll turn out like them."

"Is there any guarantee for that?" Chad asked. "The same dirty blood runs in my veins."

"That _dirty_ blood hasn't been able to affect your good heart for so many years till now," Peter said, standing up, "If you're going to punish yourself for something you did not do – for something you did not know of until now, then I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. But know this, you'll end up hurting the people you really love with all this."

Chad sighed and lowered his gaze.

Peter slapped his shoulder lightly. "Just think about it."

And with that, the High King left.

**[][][][][][][][]**

It was a stormy night again. Dark, cold and harsh…

And everyone in the huge palace was sleeping.

A shadow moved forward, slowly, cautiously.

A hand grabbed the doorknob.

The door swiftly opened.

The person moved in.

Hooded eyes moved around the finely decorated room until they came to rest on the bed.

Silent footsteps led the person closer to the bed – and the beauty fast asleep in it.

She shifted in her sleep, probably sensing someone's presence, but did not wake up.

So innocent.

So pretty.

So sweet.

So… unaware of what was going to happen to her.

_Good_, the person thought and took another step forward.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW <strong>

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVV**  
><strong>VVV<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey everybody! I love you all for the wonderful reviews. And well, I had a sucky day today - like seriously. So please cheer me up by reviewing this chapter?**

**Disclaimer: Narnia is C.S. Lewis' creation. Everyone knows that!**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 32 – –**

**.**

"Calm down, Isabel," Peter said, offering a glass of water to his wife. "Everything will be alright."

"You're asking me to _calm_ down?" she asked incredulously. "How can you ask that? My _daughter_ is missing!"

Peter took a deep breath and forced down the worry and the panic in his heart. "I know. She is my daughter too, but crying is not the solution. Finding her is."

"Then do that!"

"I am," he slammed the glass of water on the bedside table and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I _am_ doing that."

"You've been doing that since the morning," Isabel accused.

"I'm sure we'll find Irene."

"Don't tell me that," she glared at him. "Just go and bring me my daughter!"

"Peter?"

The High King turned around to see the Gentle Queen walk into the room.

"Su, I'm glad you're here," he whispered to her. "Isabel won't stop crying. She didn't eat anything all day."

"I'll feed her the dinner," she whispered back. "Don't worry."

Peter looked at her. "Tell me everything will be alright," he begged, his voice so low that he wondered if Susan heard it.

She did. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "It will and we'll be playing with our little princess real soon."

"I hope so," he said, his voice pained. "Where are the others?"

"Library."

"You'll take care of Isabel, right?" he asked. "I've to talk to them."

"Sure, go."

Peter walked out of the room without a second glance at his wife. He couldn't bear to see her in such a state…

He wondered how things got so, so wrong. They were wrong before – with Adeline being brokenhearted, Estella being beat, Edmund in despair and Chad finding out that he was related to Alfred. But this – Irene disappearing – this was very much wrong.

His daughter.

His beautiful, barely two year old daughter.

Where was she?

And how did she go missing?

How did things go _so_ wrong?

The morning had been normal that day...

_He had woken up with his arms wrapped around Isabel and her back pressed against his chest. __Smiling, he had kissed her shoulder._

"_Morning," she had mumbled sleepily, not even turning to look at him._

"_Slept well?" he asked._

_She turned her head slightly to kiss his upper arm. "Really well."_

"_Me too." __He closed his eyes. "Isabel?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Let's just go back to sleep."_

"_Hmm."_

_The two lay silently for a short while._

"_Peter?" she asked lazily._

"_Hmm?"_

"_You know we cannot do that."_

"_Hmm." He sighed. "Stupid breakfast."_

_Isabel chuckled. "You won't be saying that once your stomach starts grumbling."_

_He opened his eyes and admired how the winter sunlight made her auburn hair shine. Slowly, Peter moved so that Isabel lay on her back and he hovered above her._

"_You're beautiful, love," he murmured._

_She looked up at him, her forest-like eyes still filled with sleep. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she saw the way he looked at her._

_And he smiled. He loved how he could make her blush so easily even after all these years of marriage, just as he used to all that time ago._

_He leaned below and placed his lips atop hers, kissing her gently at first._

_Her hands slowly moved up his bare back, massaging his shoulders before coming to rest in his hair._

_He deepened the kiss, gentleness replaced with passion as his hands moved to the hem of her short nightdress._

"_No," she had murmured. "We have to go."_

_His lips trailed down her throat, showering kisses on her skin._

"_Peter," she moaned. "Don't."_

"_Isabel," he whispered, his mouth moving to her ear where he bit her lightly. "Shut up."_

_She looked like she wanted to protest but when Peter's lips covered her mouth again, she sighed. "Okay."_

_Needless to say, they didn't get to the dining room for breakfast on time!_

"_This is your fault!" Isabel said as the two rushed out of their room after getting ready for the day. _

"_How is this my fault?" he asked incredulously._

"_Now, you'll explain to Susan when she asks us why we were late." Isabel told him. "And you'll make Edmund stop staring at us with that annoying, teasing, knowing smirk on his face."_

_Peter shook his head. "We are not late to breakfast often." He shrugged. "Susan and Caspian are the ones who are always late, blushing and eyes each other –"_

_She rolled her eyes._

_He saw that._ "_What?"_

"_I get it. Still if they ask anything, I'm going to stare at my plate and blush as usual. You'll handle them."_

"_Fine."_

"_You go on," she told him. "I'll go get Irene. Recently, she just likes me to wake her up and bring her for breakfast."_

"_Alright."_

_He had entered the dining room, took his seat, said his good-mornings, stared intently at Chad who was not meeting anybody's eye – especially not Lucy's. He had joked around with Edmund, hoping to cheer up Estella – who also looked tense._

_All had been as close to normal as it could be when Isabel had walked into the room, her eyes searching for someone._

"_What is it?" Peter had asked._

"_Irene isn't here." She said._

"_No," he looked confused. "You were going to bring her here."_

"_But Irene is not in her room."_

_Peter frowned, looking at his family. "Did any of you wake her up, then?"_

_They all shook their heads._

"_Alright, Edmund," Isabel said. "This is not funny. Where did you hide Irene?"_

"_But I didn't," the Just King replied, sipping his juice. "I haven't seen her yet."_

"_But then where could she be?" Isabel asked, sounding a little worried now. "She's just a child."_

"_Did you look around the room properly?" Susan asked her. "Because we know how much Irene loves getting off her little cot and roaming around her room."_

"_I did. I looked everywhere in her room."_

"_Maybe she is playing that hide-n-seek game she loves," Lucy said. "Maybe she wants us to find her. She is just a child, she would enjoy that."_

"_You're probably right," Peter stood up. "I'll look for her."_

"_Me too," Caspian said._

_The others nodded too._

"_Of course," Edmund got up from her seat. "Besides, with the size of this palace, we all will have to look if we want to find her before nightfall!"_

"How is Isabel?"

Peter blinked and looked around.

The High King had reached the library. Edmund, Caspian and Lucy sat there – their eyes on him and an aura of sadness in the room.

"Not good," Peter admitted and plopped on the seat next to his sister, who ran her slender hand in his hair. "She wants Irene back, and so do I."

"We all do, Peter," Lucy told him softly. "I'm sure we'll find her."

Peter was quiet for a moment. "What about the search?" he asked Caspian.

"We've looked everywhere in the palace," Caspian replied. "And the gardens, but so far, no luck."

"No luck!" Peter shouted, frustrated. "How long will I keep on hearing that? My little girl is lost and I don't know if she is alright or hungry or –"

"We understand, Pete," Edmund placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't."

"Irene is as good as my daughter." The Just King said. "I'll not rest until she is found."

"She is just a baby," Peter whispered, his words were full of agony.

"I know," Lucy's voice shook as her eyes filled with tears. "I miss her."

Silence.

And she couldn't take it.

"E-excuse me," she stood up and quickly walked out.

Peter stared after her and sighed. "I miss her too." He said. "My angel…"

"We'll find her, Peter," Caspian assured him.

"When? It has been a day. She has been missing since the morning," Peter said in despair. "How can a two-year-old girl go missing just like that?"

"She couldn't have gotten out of the palace just like that," Edmund said thoughtfully. "I mean, surely the guards or the gardeners or the servants would have spotted her."

"But we should keep that in mind," Caspian said. "And conduct the search of the city."

"The city?" Peter sounded really worried. "My little girl lost in the city."

"Someone must have taken her," Edmund said in a low, worried voice.

Silence.

"It is possible," Caspian said.

Peter rested his head back, worry, pain, tension etched on his face.

"In any case, the houses and streets near to the palace are being searched as we speak." Caspian explained. "I plan to see the houses of the nobles and the gardens and forests closer to the palace tonight before moving to farther places early morning tomorrow."

Peter sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Peter?" Edmund said.

"Hmm?"

"You should go to your room. Isabel needs you right now."

"I cannot see her. She… her tears, they hurt me."

"Go to sleep, Peter," Edmund said softly. "Put her to sleep too. You both have had a hard day."

"Sleep will not come tonight, Ed. It will not come until I find my daughter."

"Try."

"I cannot rest until –"

"Go, Peter."

"I want to go out myself and look for –"

"Isabel needs you." Caspian told the High King.

"Irene is missing. I cannot rest –"

Edmund's eyes were filled with understanding. "Try."

The High King sighed. "I'll be in my room with Isabel," he said in a low voice, "Come to me if you find anything."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Lucy?" Chad said, "Can I come in?"

Lucy, who was sitting on the couch in her room looked up and nodded.

"You're crying," Chad said, taking a seat next to her, his green eyes concerned. "Is this about Irene?"

She nodded.

"Don't cry," he said, hesitantly placing his hand over hers. "You all will find her in no time."

"I hope so," her voice was low.

"I'm sure," he squeezed her hand.

Her eyes were on their hands. "Why are you here, Chad?" she asked. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me."

He sighed. "I didn't." he paused, "But it is too difficult."

"... What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm sick and tired of mourning, of being miserable, of trying to tell myself that I could live without you – when the truth is I can't."

She looked at him.

"You're someone who brought light into my life, Lucy," he said. "You are the one who helped me in finding my laughter. You made me feel alive and I want to feel that."

He raised his fingers and wiped away her tears.

"I want to be with you. I want this to work. I do not know how it will, but I want it to. I am ready to face any test that your brothers will put before me – I want to make them see how I feel about you. I love you, Lucy, and that is all that matters to me. Nothing else does, not anymore."

She smiled. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"You've no idea how long I've waited to hear you say this, Chad!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

And her heart fluttered as he hugged her back immediately – no hesitation, no wait, no regrets. Just the love he felt for her and the love she felt for him.

"I know," he mumbled, slowly pulling away. "I know who I am and as much as I hate it, it is something I'll have to deal with it. I wish I could change who my father or brother is but I can't."

Lucy cupped his cheek with her hand. "It doesn't matter. Not to me."

"And that is all I want." He looked into her eyes. His lips twitched before he said, "And if in future I do turn out into a maniac who wants to hit you, it won't be my fault. Hey, you fell in love with me even though _you_ knew the past record of my family!"

She laughed. "It's a deal!"

"Good." He said and leaned forward to place his lips on hers.

Nothing else mattered.

He loved her.

She loved him.

Nothing else mattered.

He had her.

She had him.

Nothing else mattered.

They had what they wanted and they were happy in that one moment.

Nothing else mattered.

"I love you, Lucy Pevensie," he murmured against her lips.

She pulled away and kissed his brow. "I love you too, Chad."

He smiled. "And don't you worry," he said. "Everything will be fine."

"Promise?"

His smile faded for a short second before he grasped her hand in his. "Promise."

"How can you promise me something you don't know yourself?" she questioned.

"You taught me to believe in Aslan, Lucy," he replied. "And I do. I don't think he will let anything bad happen to such wonderful people. Whatever end there will be to all this, I'm sure that it will be the right one for us."

She looked at him for a moment. "See?"

"What?"

"I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you."

He chuckled.

"Chad, are you ready to face Alfred or the court?" she asked. "The meeting in the courtroom is tomorrow. I don't know if Alfred will come or not, but Edmund had planned to tell everyone about you and Kayla."

"I am ready, Lucy," he replied honestly – _confidently_, "That man ruined my life."

"I know you don't care but he still is your brother." She said slowly. "If you are not willing or ready to –"

"Brothers don't act like this," he said. "Sure they may fight, I'm not saying all siblings are perfect – but brothers _don't_ do _this_."

She nodded. "You're right."

"Of course I am." He said. "And it is time Alfred stops ruining the life of the people I care about."

She kissed him lightly. "I'm proud of you, Chad."

"It's late at night, I'd better go," he said. "You go to sleep. And don't worry."

"Okay."

He walked over to the door when she called him. He turned, looking questioningly at her.

"If, _when_," she corrected herself. "Alfred gets punished for his crimes, he will not be the Lord of Daelhr anymore."

He frowned. "Yes."

"A man like him does not deserve to rule others."

"Yes." A pause. "So?"

Her eyes were on his face, looking at him intently, trying to read him. "You do know that after Alfred, a new person will be given the duty to govern Daelhr. And since Alys is too young," Lucy paused for a short moment. "The position of the Lord of Daelhr would belong to _you_."

Chad blinked, frozen to the spot.

A second passed.

Another.

Another.

Then –

"I…I-I'm not s-sure if I –"

"I just want you to know that," Lucy said calmly. "And be ready for it."

He shook his head. "I cannot r-rule –"

"It _will_ eventually happen."

He took a deep breath. "Then I do not want to think about it until the time comes."

She nodded. "That is your choice."

"Good night, Lucy."

"Good night."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Adeline!" Juliana scolded, following her younger sister down the stairs. "_What_ in the world do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what I should," Adeline replied, wrapping the warm cloak around herself. "I cannot believe that you didn't tell me this earlier."

"Look at yourself!" Juliana crossed her, "I didn't tell you exactly because of this."

"How could you, Jule?"

"Because I care!" she replied. "You're a mess, Adeline! You are sick. You are heart-broken. You can barely sleep. You cry when you are alone in your room. You do not eat properly. Look what _he_ did to you!"

"And is that enough reason to keep me from knowing that Irene is missing?" Adeline asked.

"Yes!" Juliana replied. "I don't want you to go back to the palace. I don't want you to see them. Move on, Adeline. Edmund is not coming back in your life."

"I'm not waiting for him!"

"Tell that to yourself."

"I'm not," Adeline said. "He has moved on. I saw that yesterday in the market. I saw that the day he left Chad's house to go see Estella. I saw that the day he wrapped his arms around her in that bloody carriage, completely forgetting that I was there too."

"Then why are you going back?" Juliana asked, taking her sister's shoulders. "It hurts you to see him… or to see anyone related to him."

"Irene is missing. Isabel and Peter are my friends. I have to go see them."

"At this time of the night?"

"I don't care!" Adeline said. "You won't understand. I have met Irene. She is the cutest girl I know."

"It is snowing outside and you haven't even recovered from your pneumonia yet."

"I'll be fine," Adeline promised. "And I'll be back really soon."

"Don't do this," Juliana begged. "I don't even see why you go there to meet Isabel."

"You know _exactly_ why."

"I do and that is insane too."

Adeline shook her head. "I don't want to start this again."

"I just want you to be happy again."

Adeline wrapped her sister in a quick hug. "I know." A pause. "Let me go."

Juliana nodded. "If mother and father found out that you went out of the house, half-sick, at this late at night…"

"They won't," Adeline pulled away. "They're both out of town. I'll see you soon. You can put Rowan to sleep."

Juliana frowned. "But I did."

"Then why is he staring at us from the railing upstairs?"

The two women looked up to find Rowan, who smiled sheepishly on getting caught and waved.

Juliana sighed. "Fine. Be back as soon as possible."

"I will," Adeline said and reached for the door.

Once out, she shivered. It was cold outside. Snow was falling, wind was blowing and the night was dark.

She walked down the road, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm.

She knew it was late and probably a silly thing to do – go to the palace so late, but she couldn't resist it.

Irene was missing!

She was friends with the little girl. She had played with her numerous times over the past months. And she totally adored her.

Of course, she had spent long time watching Edmund play with Irene too. She remembered it so clearly, how he would run after his niece, how he would feed her, play, laugh, talk with the little girl…

And how happy he would look. His smile, his laugh, his eyes twinkling with –

_Stop it_, she ordered herself.

She should stop thinking about him. About the past.

She shivered again as wind blew her cloak, her hair and she stopped. Turning around, her gray eyes searched the deserted street.

She thought she had heard someone, or something.

Shaking her head she turned back and walked forward.

_I must be seeing things,_ she mused.

Or not.

Sure enough, she could hear footsteps behind her.

She wondered who would be up and out in the cold at this time.

She looked over her shoulder.

Two men, cloaked, hooded, were walking swiftly behind her, their pace increasing as they moved forward, towards her.

She looked back ahead.

Maybe they had somewhere to go to…

Her heart told her that she was wrong and that she should get away as soon as possible.

Adeline moved her feet faster, not running yet, but walking fast enough.

Her heart thudded in her chest.

The two men caught up with her, each walking swiftly on each side of her.

Then, in one swift move, the two blocked her way, looking down at her. Their faces were still hidden beneath their hoods.

"Y-Yes?" Adeline stuttered, deciding to act calm.

"Lady Adeline?"

She nodded, resisting the urge to frown.

And she heard it. The noise that made her heart stop. The noise of a blade being drawn out of its sheath.

She saw it then. Long and silver, sharp and deadly.

Fearful, she glanced behind the men. The palace was not that far away. Just a ten-minute walk now. If only she could run close to it, and then shout for help. The guards would hear her... and save her.

Her eyes returned to the men before him as a rough hand took hold of her throat, applying pressure.

"You have caused trouble." One whispered.

"W-Who are y-you?" she sputtered, trying to talk even though he was choking her.

"You will not have to worry about that."

And he pushed her.

She fell back on the snow.

Her mind registered that she would not be able to get closer to the palace. These men were in the way.

So she did the only thing that made sense to her at that moment.

She got up before the man could grasp her, and ran back.

Down the cold, lonely street.

Back towards her home.

They were following her so she urged her legs to move faster than ever.

Her breath came in short, ragged gasps.

Her heart beat so fast that she wondered if it would actually burst.

The cold wind whipped her again and again.

Her body ached. She could feel her sickness creeping in again.

She could feel a coughing fit slowly building inside her.

But she felt the relief when she saw her house.

She stepped on the snow-covered grass of the garden when she heard the front door open and Juliana walk out, her face full of concern and fear.

And that was when Adeline realized how stupid she was.

She had actually led the attackers to her home – where it was just her sister, Rowan and a couple of house cleaners. No one else was home.

For all she knew, the attackers who were probably trained assassins could kill them all.

She faltered.

And perhaps that was all the men needed.

She cried out as she felt someone grasp her hair tightly from behind.

"Adel!" she heard Juliana shout.

"Go back in!" Adeline was able to manage before the man dragger her back.

She tried to pull herself free, her nails digging into the man's face.

He yelped and then –

_Smack!_

His hand came into contact with Adeline's face.

Cheek stinging, she tried to run away when the other man took her by the waist.

She shouted for help.

None came.

Not that she had expected it.

"Oh my goodness!" Juliana said, running towards them. "Let go of her, now!"

"No, Jule!" said Adeline as one man turned towards her sister.

And the man dragged Adeline away so that she couldn't see what happened.

Fear clutching her heart, she tried to get away again. Her dress ripped in her futile attempts.

The man punched her and she landed on the ground, hard. And then his bood collided with her side - hard.

As she spit out the blood, tears trailing down her eyes, she saw the other man return.

His hood was down.

Adeline's eyes widened. "You?" she gasped. "What did you do to my sister?"

His eyes stared at her as he lazily walked over to her.

Suddenly more scared than ever, Adeline tried to cover her legs that were visible through her ripped dress.

She froze as cold metal touched her throat.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

The man leaned down so that his face was level with hers. His finger slowly touched her split lip.

Adeline reeled back in horror. "Don't touch me."

The man smirked.

"What did you do to Juliana?" she asked.

The blade pressed against her throat cut into her skin.

She gasped in pain.

The cut was not long neither deep, but it hurt. She felt her warm blood run down her cold skin.

She tried to get up on her feet, but stumbled.

And at once pain exploded on the side of her head.

Blood trickled down her face, and she could see the crimson droplets fall from her forehead on to her eyelashes and then down on her face.

It was mesmerizing in a strange, cruel, haunting way...

She noticed a pointed rock covered with blood in one man's hand before her vision blurred.

As her head touched the ground, she closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to consume her.

And for some insane reason, her heart shouted: _'Edmund, help me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, right?<strong>

**You know me, I love messing up everything. I'm evil, right?**

**Well, stay tuned for more.**

**And...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter. And I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers! You all made my day!**

**Adeline Potter: I'm answering your question. I think they all knew _deep _down that Alfred was behind it but you know - it is a sensitive matter and it is about their beloved Irene. They didn't want to accept it. Anyways, you can read and see how that turns out in this chapter!**

**Any other questions? Do ask.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 33 – –**

**.**

Edmund was walking down the hallway, a glass of water in his hands and millions of things in his mind.

Irene.

Estella.

Alfred.

Chad.

Adeline.

Irene.

Irene.

He took a sip.

Where was the little girl?

Where was his niece?

"King Edmund! King Edmund!"

Edmund stopped as Rowan ran towards him and wrapped his arms around his legs, crying.

"Rowan," Edmund asked, worried, as he ran his hand through the boy's hair. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"They came… mother… a-and –"

"Calm down," Edmund held out his glass of water. "Drink."

Rowan did.

"Now, slowly tell me why you're crying?"

"M-Mother is hurt. Her foot was bloody," Rowan said, tears forming in his eyes. "She told me to get you as s-soon as possible."

"How did she get hurt?"

"You have to come," Rowan took his hand and pulled him.

"I have a meeting to go to," Edmund said.

"You have to come," he insisted. "They took Aunty Adeline."

"_What_?" Edmund took Rowan by his shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"I was sitting with mother in my room last n-night. She wanted me to go to sleep because it was late. Then, from the window, we saw Aunty Adeline running back towards the house." Rowan said. "And there were two men behind her. Mother told me to stay inside and she went out to see what w-was happening…"

"What happened then?" Edmund asked.

"The men, they c-caught Aunty Adeline and h-hit her."

Anger bubbled in Edmund's stomach when he heard that. And that was followed by worry.

"Aunty was screaming and shouting. And then mother went to stop the men. One of them dragged Aunty away and the other hit mother." Rowan went on. "Her foot is hurt."

"And what about Adeline?"

"She didn't return. Mother says the men took her away." Rowan replied. "Please come."

Edmund nodded.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"King Edmund!" Juliana exclaimed, tears on her cheeks, limping towards him when he reached the house.

"Juliana," Edmund said, taking her arm. "Are you alright?"

"Adeline is gone! She..." Juliana shook her head, not able to talk.

Edmund looked around. They were standing outside on the street, right next to Adeline's house. The two maids stood on one side, frightened, where as some guards – five or six – stood in a group. One of them noticed Edmund and rushed over to him.

"My king," he bowed his head.

"Jared," Edmund acknowledged. "What –"

"I called them here," Juliana said, out of breath. "Mother and father aren't here. I didn't know what else to do. I –"

"It's alright, I'm here," Edmund told her. He looked at maids, "Take her inside. And Rowan too. Have they eaten something?"

"No, milord," one of them said as she came over to take Juliana's hand. "They won't eat."

"They will now." Edmund said. "Give them breakfast."

"Adeline –" Juliana began.

"I'll find her." Edmund promised.

As the servants took Juliana away, with Rowan trailing behind them, Edmund turned to Jared. "What happened?"

"It clearly looks like an attack." Jared pointed behind him, where the other guards stood huddled.

Frowning, Edmund walked forward and the others made way for him.

And as he got through, he froze. His body stiffened and his heart hurt.

The snow was colored crimson with blood. Marks of dragging and footprints covered the area. Shreds of pink cloth – that he was sure that belonged to Adeline's dress – lay there.

"We didn't touch anything," Jared said in a low voice.

Edmund was too deep in worry to reply. His eyes were on the marks of red on the white snow.

Did that blood belong to Adeline?

Was she hurt?

If so, then how badly?

"It is clear from the marks that someone was dragged, possibly against will as these hand marks show," one of the guards pointed towards marks that looked like someone had clawed the ground. Then, he pointed near all the blood marks, "And here, it seems that the hurt person – possibly a woman – simply fell after getting hurt."

Edmund nodded slowly, still too shocked to speak.

"Now, Lady Juliana says that it was Lady Adeline," another guard said. "Which is probably true. The question is if it was a kidnapping?"

"It was an attack, from what I can gather after listening to Lady Juliana," Jared told Edmund. "But it could be a kidnapping too. We cannot ignore that possibility."

"The real question," the first guard slowly spoke, "is that if it was an attack – then did they succeed? Because from all the blood, and the mark that just shows that Lady Adeline fell… there are no marks of resistance near to the blood. For all we know, this could be the mark of a dead body hitting a ground."

Edmund exhaled.

Adeline dead?

No.

No.

No.

That could not happen. He would have felt it. He loved her. She couldn't be dead.

Aslan won't let that happen. He won't.

"Sir," Jared said to Edmund. "Shall we search the city?"

Edmund nodded. "Do that."

"Alright."

"And Jared?"

"Yes, milord?"

Edmund forced himself to look away from the snow. "Ask the maids where the lord and the lady of the house are. Then send them a letter – through a quick messenger – explaining about Adeline's disappearance in short, simple words," Edmund ordered. "Also, once Juliana is stable, get her statement along with everyone else's, including Rowan – everything they saw and can remember should be taken into account. See if they can remember who the men were."

"Yes, milord." A pause. "Should I send the news to the palace?"

"No," Edmund shook his head. "I'll tell them myself. You may go."

As the guards walked away, Edmund turned back to the blood-covered snow with dread. His eyes moved over the marks and he realized that the guard's analysis of the scene was correct.

_Oh, Aslan_, he thought, _what happened here? And please let Adeline be alright – hurt, but alive. Please._

He moved to turn away and stopped. His eye caught something – something shiny. A chain… half buried in the snow.

He reached out and pulled it.

A diamond pendant dangled in the delicate gold chain that was covered with blood.

"_Oh come on Adeline!" Edmund said, grinning, "The joke was funny."_

"_It made no sense." Adeline said._

"_You laughed."_

"_I had to," she told him. "You'd have been hurt if I didn't laugh on your jokes."_

"_No I wouldn't have," Edmund scoffed. "I can take the insult as a man!"_

_She laughed and stood up. "Well, _Mr. Man_, I think we should head back."_

"_Why, it has only been… about three hours since we have been sitting here. And look, the sea looks beautiful at this time," he pointed, and then dangled his legs cheerfully from the edge of the cliff they were sitting on._

"_Careful, you'll fall down," Adeline said. "And get away from the edge."_

"_No way," he shook his head. "I like sitting here."_

"_You're insane," she said, putting back the leftover things in the picnic basket. _

"_Why don't you join me here?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you afraid of heights?"_

"_Not really, but that doesn't mean I'll sit on the edge of a cliff that is so high. That is just stupid."_

_Edmund held out a hand. "Come on."_

_She shook her head._

_He got up and walked over to her. _

"_Edmund, no." she said, backing off._

"_I'll sit with you."_

"_Stay away from me!"_

"_Come, Adeline."_

"_Edmund –"_

_And he reached out and took her hand._

"_Please, Edmund don't do this," she begged as he pulled her towards the edge._

_He made her sit, with her legs dangling off the edge before he sat next to her._

"_You said you weren't afraid of heights," he chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder._

"_Maybe I am a little afraid," she mumbled._

_He had remembered with a jolt how much Estella had been afraid of heights too. She had almost began to cry when once he had hung her purse from the roof of the palace and asked her to get it herself._

"_Look around, Addy," Edmund said. "The sun is setting behind the water. It looks so beautiful."_

"_What if I fall?"_

_He wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "I got you."_

_Slowly, she raised her head and opened her eyes._

_A few silent moments passed. _

"_It is lovely," she agreed, resting her head on his shoulder._

_He looked down. "Hey, look how the setting sun makes your pendant look."_

_Adeline looked down at her diamond pendant that reflected the orange light of the sun. "Yes, it's nice."_

_Edmund smiled at how her eyes twinkled. "You're nice," he murmured, bringing his lips to her cheek._

_She touched her pendant. "Jule and her husband gifted it to me on my sixteenth birthday." She told him. "I love it."_

"_I'm sure you do." He paused. "How about we jump down the cliff now?"_

_She slapped his arm. "You're mad."_

"_Don't you want to face your fears?"_

_She stood up and walked away. "I don't have a death wish," she said, returning to her task of putting back things in the basket. _

"_It will be so much fun," he said, in his humor mood now, "We'll hit rocks, and they will tear our skin and blood will come –" _

"_Stop it, Edmund!" she said. "I'm not really scared of height but I am _really_ afraid of blood."_

_He made a face. "Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know, it must have something to do with me falling down the stairs when I will little," she recalled. "There was a small cut on my leg that was oozing blood and the sight really scared me. So, please, I'm being serious – never use blood as a joke. I'll start crying if you do."_

_He was sure that she would, her voice shook a little even now. So, he went over and wrapped his arms around her._

"_Don't worry, I'll never let you get hurt again," he said, kissing her shoulder, hoping to cheer her up. "So I can jump down first and then I'll catch you when you jump!"_

_It worked. She laughed. "Shut up," she told him. "And help me so we can get back to the palace before late."_

Smiling sadly to himself, Edmund wiped the blood from the pendant and walked back to the palace, wondering who would want to attack Adeline and why…

"Edmund!" Estella said, when he came back. "Where have you been?"

"I was at Adeline's place," he replied.

"Why?" Susan, who was standing next to Estella, asked.

Edmund shook his head.

"That is a beautiful pendant," Estella said, her eyes on his hand.

"Aww," Susan smiled. "You want to gift Estella this. It is lovely."

"It is Adeline's."

"Oh," Estella said, looking at him intently. "What is wrong, Edmund?"

"Adeline was attacked and she is definitely hurt – maybe dead, I don't know – and…" he trailed off.

Silence.

Then –

"Oh my goodness!" Estella exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Two men attacked her last night when she was coming here to ask about Irene." Edmund said. "She is missing. We don't know if the people killed her or… my heart tells me she is alive, though."

"You should have a search for her," Susan said.

"I already ordered that."

"We've to tell the others."

"It's time for the meeting," Edmund said blankly. For some reason, he felt so detached. "We can discuss this matter here, along with the _millions_ of other things that have gone wrong."

Susan nodded and walked away.

Estella placed her hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

"I just want her to be fine," he said with a sigh.

"I know."

He took her hand. "I care about Adeline, 'Stella. I love her. But I love you more and it is you," he kissed her hand, "that I want to be with. I know my attitude doesn't say so, but it is the truth."

She smiled slowly. "I know, Edmund and I understand." She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

He smiled. "You're not going to leave that kiss like that, are you?"

"I am. The courtroom is waiting."

"You won't get scared this time, will you?"

"I'll try my best not to," she promised.

"Good," he kissed her softly. "You have me."

"And that is all I need," she murmured.

He pulled back. "Let's go."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight," Peter whispered to his wife. The two were standing in the small meeting room that led to the courtroom. "Come and sit there."

"I don't want to," Isabel told him. Her eyes were red and the dark circles prominent.

The consort queen had barely slept last night, worrying about her daughter. The High King's condition was the same.

"Please, Isabel." He begged.

"_Please_ Peter," she said, clutching the front of his tunic with her shaking hands. "Bring me my daughter back."

"I will," he promised. "I will bring her back."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"I don't know if she has slept or eaten properly." Isabel's lower lip trembled as tears threatened to escape her eyes, "What if she is crying? Or hurt? She would be asking for you and me..."

Peter took a deep breath. "Come in the courtroom, Isabel. Everyone is waiting for me."

"Then go. Do your duty."

"I will not go without you." He took her hand and pulled her with him through the door and into the courtroom.

All the nobles who were assembled stopped when they saw them enter.

"Is it true, milord?" one asked, his voice soft. "What we've heard about the princess?"

Peter slowly took Isabel to a seat next to Chad and Kayla. Estella, who was sitting behind them with Alys in her arms, placed a hand on Isabel's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Probably something like 'don't worry' or 'it will all end soon'.

As Peter walked back to his throne, he heard Edmund reply.

"Yes. Irene has been missing since last morning and we have no idea whatsoever where she is."

There were gasps and murmurs all over the room.

"We're sorry," another noble said. "If there is any way we can help you –"

Peter nodded his thanks.

"Sir," a knight said. "We would understand if you would want to postpone the meeting –"

"No," Peter shook his head. "I think we should begin."

"Of course," he bowed his head. "But have you got any news regarding the princess?"

"Not yet," Caspian replied. "And all the search we have conducted till now have not been fruitful."

"I think…" Lucy hesitated, glancing at Peter, "I think we should stop being childish and consider the possibility of a planned kidnapping."

Silence.

"It is possible," Peter said, fear forming in his heart. "But I don't get it. Why would anyone kidnap my little girl? What would be the motives for I certainly don't –"

And he stopped as his eyes moved around the room, coming to rest on Estella. Realization dawned on him and it was followed by fury. And worry for his daughter.

"No, not him," were the words that escaped his lips.

"What?" Edmund asked, looking questioningly at him.

"I know where Irene is."

"What?" now the Just King was surprised and curious. "Where?"

"_Here_," A voice said.

Everyone turned to find out Alfred standing in the doorway, Irene in his arms.

"Daddy!" Irene cried, holding out her arms, her blue eyes on her father. "Mama!"

"You _bastard_!" Peter shouted in rage. "How dare you take my daughter away from me?"

"How dare you take mine?" Alfred shot back, his voice angry.

"By kidnapping Irene you're just proving that you're insane and you don't deserve to get Alys and Estella back," Edmund said calmly. "Now give Irene back to her mother."

"I don't think so."

"Irene!" Isabel said, standing up and moving to rush towards her daughter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, my queen," Alfred told her. "Don't you like seeing her happy and alive?"

"Is that what you're going to do now, blackmail us?" Peter asked angrily.

"That is _exactly_ what I plan to do."

"If you think that by doing all this you'll get your wife back then you're wrong, Alfred," Edmund said, getting on his feet. "You have proven to be a bad husband and clearly not a good father. By kidnapping Irene, you're telling everyone that they should no longer live with you."

"You're no one to decide that!"

"I'm the Just King," Edmund said coldly.

Alfred snorted. "Bah! _Some_ Just King you are. Do you think I do not know why you're so keen on dissolving my marriage?" Alfred asked. "The entire city saw you walking in the markets with your arms wrapped around my wife yesterday."

Edmund blinked.

"I know you are interested in her. I know you want her for yourself. And I do not think that you'll give a fair decision," the Lord of Daelhr pointed towards the other monarchs. "And they're all your family. They will support you too."

"Don't you dare accuse us of taking sides," Susan said. "And in any case, kidnapping our niece would not have made us side with you."

Alfred pointed towards Estella. "He loves my wife."

"H-He is courting Adeline, just like you said last time here in the courtroom."

"Well then he is juggling them both. But I know one thing: he has feelings for Estella."

"I do," Edmund admitted.

Silence.

Alfred stared at him, his eyes filled with blood and anger.

"I love Estella," Edmund said. "I admit it. And Adeline and I are no more courting."

"She is my wife," Alfred spat.

"Not for long," Edmund replied.

"See?" Alfred looked around at the others. "I told you he just wanted to break my marriage!"

"That is not the reason why I want to dissolve this marriage," Edmund said calmly. "The reason is that he has spent an year beating Estella. And also, that Alfred does not deserve her. Where as she is a respectable, humble, good-natured woman, he is a man who has ruined many lives."

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Kayla, here," Edmund pointed towards her, noticing with satisfaction how Alfred paled, "Was raped by Alfred and his friends a week before her marriage five years ago. They used her and then left her on the street – naked and injured. This not only broke her wedding, but also ruined her life and her family's."

"Is it true, Kayla?" Lucy asked aloud, so that the entire court could hear them say it.

Kayla looked at Alfred and she began shaking. "...I-It, it is."

The nobles murmured in shock.

"Not only was that, but Chad – who is Kayla's young brother – was beaten by Alfred mercilessly when he was just thirteen years old," Edmund went on. "Even after that, he has been put in mental and emotional torture while he worked as a servant for the Lord of Daelhr. Their mother committed suicide because of the humiliation and they have gone through many problems because of Alfred."

"Is this true, Chad?" Lucy asked him.

Chad looked at her for a moment before turning towards the others and nodding. "It is."

"I think you two should tell us your story," a noble said.

Chad hesitated for a moment before nodding and standing up. "Will it be alright if I tell you?" he asked respectfully. "Kayla is too scared and not in the right condition to speak."

"Why not?"

"She has not been mentally stable ever since… Alfred and his friends raped her."

"Very well."

Chad looked at Alfred. "This man ruined my life. He ruined my family. When Kayla –"

"You don't want to do this to your _brother_, do you Chad?" Alfred asked him.

Chad stopped, his eyes going wide. "_You_ knew!"

"I did."

"How long have you known?"

"Not long," Alfred replied, glaring at him, "I figured it out the day your stupid sister walked in and created a scene in the celebration. I saw you wearing my father's pendant and it was not hard to figure out. You are the bastard son my father had, brother."

More whispers went throughout the courtroom.

Chad stood, stupefied. Then – "I am, _brother_," he spat out the word, "but that does not change the fact that you ruined my and my family's life. It just makes it all worse."

Alfred glared at him for a moment before turning back to the monarchs. "I'm not here for this." He said.

"Then why are you here?" Edmund asked, his voice icy.

"I'm here to ask, no wait, to _tell_ you that I want my wife and my daughter back."

"You're not getting them."

Alfred looked at Peter. "You know how painful it is to be without your child. And you still have your wife –"

Chad placed a hand on Isabel's arm in protection. He didn't want Alfred to cause Peter anymore trouble.

"– but I'm sure you know how hard it is for you to be without Irene," Alfred said. "So don't do this to me."

"You're still not getting them." Edmund told him.

"I don't think you're in a place to say that, my king," Alfred said, "Seeing that I'm holding your niece in my arms."

Peter glared at him. "You filthy bastard!"

"Don't say anything else against me if you _really_ love little Irene."

Peter stopped, glared.

Caspian, who had also stood up, narrowed his eyes. "You honestly don't think that you can simply walk out of here with Irene?"

Alfred smirked. "Oh, that is exactly what I think. And you're the one who will let me go."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" with that, Alfred pulled out a small dagger from his pocket and placed it on Irene's throat.

Everyone gasped, getting on their feet.

Isabel let out a cry of fear.

Peter stood frozen.

One look at his brother told Edmund that Alfred had won.

"Don't!" Peter said, holding up his hands. "Please don't hurt her."

"I won't," Alfred said, "If you will cooperate with me."

"What do you want?" the High King asked.

Alfred pointed the dagger towards Estella. "I want my wife and daughter back. I love them and I want to take them back home with me." He paused. "I'm done coming here and asking for them. Now you'll send my wife to me."

Silence.

"If, by the end of tonight, I do not have Estella and Alys in my home with me," Alfred replaced the dagger on Irene's throat. "I'll kill her. And believe you me – I _will_."

Just to prove a point, he applied pressure and Irene let out a cry, huge tears forming in her eyes and leaking out onto her cheeks. A tiny drop of red ran down her skin.

Shouts of surprise went out of the mouths of the queens, who stood up, their eyes wide in horror.

"Don't!" Peter shouted. "Do not do that, I'm… I-I'm _begging_ you. Don't, please."

Edmund stared wide-eyed at his brother. Peter never begged, not in front of such men especially…

"I won't hurt her," Alfred promised, "As long as you give me no reason to."

Silence.

"I also want you all to promise that you'll not harm me." The Lord of Daelhr went on, "Taking Irene and threatening you was not my plan. You made me do it. I warned you. I just want my family back."

"We won't harm you," Edmund spat, "As long as you give me no reasons to."

Alfred glared at him, a slight smirk on his face. "Very well." He paused. "You have until tonight. The choice is entirely yours – you can either send me my wife and daughter or save Irene, or you cannot send them and I'll send you this child's dead body."

Isabel let out a cry. "N-No! Don't say that!"

"Your choice," Alfred shrugged and then looked at Peter. "I want to go now, my king."

"I saw blood on Irene's neck." Peter said in a dead voice. "Let me –"

"I promise I'll bandage her up."

"You won't hurt her until a decision is made."

"You have my word." Alfred paused. "You have until tonight."

Peter's eyes moved to his daughter, who's cheeks were shining with tears and was holding out her hands to him.

"Irene…" he whispered. Then, louder he said, "Irene."

"Daddy!" Irene said trying to get out of Alfred's arms, who held her tightly. "Mama!"

"My baby," Isabel cried as she took a step forward.

Chad stopped her. "Don't," he whispered. "Don't give him a reason to hurt Irene again."

She stopped, her eyes pained.

"My king?" Alfred questioned, his eyes on Peter.

"Peter," Edmund whispered, "Don't do this."

Peter took a deep, shaky breath. Then in loud, clear voice filled with authority, he ordered, "No one will stop Alfred from going. No one will follow him. Let him go."

"No," Edmund protested. "Don't you –"

"Let him go!" Peter shouted. "That is an order."

"Peter don't do this. You cannot trust him –"

"We don't have a choice," Caspian whispered urgently only so the two kings could hear him.

"Come on Irene," Alfred said to the girl in his arms. "Time to go."

"Irene want to be with daddy and mama!" Irene cried. "Irene play with Eda!"

Edmund paused, his eyes on his niece. His heart reached out towards her and he knew that Caspian was right – Peter really had no choice.

_That bastard Alfred, he ruined everything!_

"Mama! Daddy!" Irene's blue eyes moved to Edmund and she held out her hands. "Eda play! Eda! Su Auty! Lushee!"

Susan grasped Caspian's hand tightly.

Lucy bit her lip to keep out from crying.

"Please give me back my daughter," Isabel begged, her eyes on Alfred. "She has nothing to do with all this."

Alfred simply turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>20 reviews = 1 update?<strong>

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


	35. Chapter 34

**Hey!**

**Ok, usually it takes some time for 20 reviews, but whenever I ask you all for it, I get them so fast! I mean I had just written 500 words and my inbox was full with those emails saying 'Review Alert'! So, all I can say is thank you! :D**

**I hope you like this chapter. DO tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Narnia not mine. **

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 34 – –**

**.**

"I'm sorry but we don't have much choice," Peter stated. "Estella has to go."

Edmund, who was pacing in the room, stopped and stared at his brother in shock.

It was late afternoon and the monarchs were sitting in the living room along with Chad and Estella. They all had been silent, pondering, thinking, worrying, when Peter had broken the quiet with his words.

"Are you insane?" the Just King asked. "Estella shouldn't go back to Alfred. He is a monster."

"I know but if she doesn't go then that _monster _will hurt my daughter."

"Look, Pete, I'm worried about Irene too," Edmund said calmly, "But that doesn't mean I'll send Estella to get hurt again."

"So are you saying that you'll let that bastard kill Irene?" Peter asked, anger seeping in his voice.

Edmund took a deep breath. "No."

"Then we'll have to let Estella go," Peter shook his head and walked over to Estella. "You're my friend, Es and believe me that I don't want you to go to him. I hate Alfred too, but he has Irene. I cannot let him hurt her because of you."

"How can you justify sending Estella and Alys back to that hell, Peter?" Edmund asked, frustrated.

"How can you justify Irene – a two year old girl who has nothing whatsoever to do with this issue – getting killed just so you can have the love of your life with you?" Peter shot back. "You've made this a personal war, Edmund. You are no longer thinking straight."

"You're ready to throw Estella to the beast just so you could save your daughter!"

"A little girl who knows nothing about what is going on must not pay for Alfred's insanity –"

"Estella and Alys should not pay for that either!"

"Irene will also be paying for your love!" Peter shouted. "And I will not let that happen. You didn't have to admit that you loved Estella – that only enraged Alfred even more. Who knows what he will do to my daughter."

"You should have thought of that before you let him go."

"He had a dagger to her throat."

"And you got scared just by that?"

"We know how unstable Alfred is," Peter said. "I will not take any risk when Irene's safety is at stake."

"I love Irene, Peter! She is my niece. And I know you love her way more than me – or than any of us here," Edmund said, "But I will not let you ruin Estella's and Alys' life for her."

"And I will not let you get my daughter killed for someone else."

"Estella is your friend!"

"Irene is my daughter!" Peter said, his anger taking hold of him. "Estella is Alfred's wife – she should go to him!"

"The man is an animal," Edmund's fury bubbled to the surface too. "This is not a personal war. This is the war for justice."

"I won't let you get my daughter killed!"

"And I won't let you ruin the life of the woman I love!" Edmund declared, clenching his fists tightly. "Estella and Alys will not go to him."

"They will have to." Peter said.

Unable to control himself anymore, Edmund raised his fist and punched Peter.

Peter, both stunned and furious, retaliated.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried out in surprise as she saw her two brothers fight. "Peter!"

Kayla and Susan gasped.

Chad simply stared in shock.

Estella covered her mouth with her hand.

A tear escaped Isabel's eye.

Caspian jumped to his feet and rushed over to them. "Stop it!" he took Edmund's arm but the Just King simply pushed him away.

Caspian stumbled, then moved to stop Peter.

"Stay out of this!" the High King ordered him, spitting out the blood in his mouth before moving to hit his brother again.

Deep in their fight, the two brothers kicked and punched each other, Peter's lip bleeding and Edmund's nose bloody.

"Edmund, don't do this!" Estella shouted as stepped in between them.

As did Isabel, rushing forward and taking her husband's arm.

"Let go, Isa –" Peter said, trying to pounce on his brother.

"No, Peter!" Isabel said, shaking her head, her eyes wet, "Don't fight."

"Stop it both of you!" Estella said, her hands on Edmund's chest, who was trying to resist too. "This is insane. You two should not fight!"

"It's all his fault!" Edmund accused.

"My fault?" Peter raged. "He will let Irene die just so he could be with the woman he loves!"

"And he wants to subject an innocent woman and a child to doom so he could have his daughter back!"

Peter opened his mouth to reply but Isabel shook her head.

"Don't, Peter!" she cried. "Don't hit your brother. If he thinks that it is just to sacrifice Irene then…" she trailed off, not able to continue. "_Why_ is Aslan letting this happen?"

Peter looked down at her, tears threatening to form in his own eyes, and wrapped his arms around her – comforting her.

He then turned his blue eyes to Edmund, who had calmed down and was looking at him sympathetically. Estella stood next to him, her hands still on his chest.

All was silent for a moment.

"You two are _so_ stupid!" Susan shouted. "You just did what Alfred wanted! He just won and we just lost."

"Susan is right," Lucy said. "Alfred knew that this was the best way to create a dispute amongst us. And he did."

"Getting divided amongst ourselves will not solve our problems," Caspian said. "We'll have to work together and I'm sure we'll find a solution to this."

"Exactly," Susan nodded. "Now, if you two are done being barbaric, can we please talk like civilized people and find solution to our problems."

Edmund wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I just don't understand why Peter wants to risk Estella's life."

"I don't understand why you want to risk Irene's." the High King shot back, his arms still around Isabel. "She is my daughter, Ed. Can you not see how much pain Isabel and I are going through because of all this? We love her. And I cannot let her get hurt for something that is not about her."

"He is right, Edmund," Susan said slowly.

Edmund took a deep breath. "Why don't we just go and attack his mansion. We get Irene back and we capture him."

"Tempting, but he will use Irene as leverage. He'll threaten to kill her again," Peter said.

"We're not scared of him."

"Of course," Chad spoke. "But Irene is your weakness. You – all of you – will never take a risk when it comes to Irene's life, you all love her too much. Alfred knows that and he will take advantage of it."

"He still is."

Chad nodded. "Yes, but before you attack him in his mansion decide – are you ready to take this chance?" he asked. "I want Alfred to be punished as much as you do, but let's face the reality: Irene could end up badly hurt or even dead by the end of this."

Silence.

Edmund sighed, "Then what else can we do?" he asked, feeling hopeless. "I'm not going to do what Alfred wants."

"Then do what I want," Peter said slowly. "Send Estella back tonight."

Edmund opened his mouth to speak –

"Listen to me," Peter raised a hand, seeming thoughtful. "Send Estella and Alys to him. Let me get Irene back safely, and then we can attack."

For the first time, Edmund's stomach – that had twisted into a tight, ugly knot – loosened and he realized that he could breathe normally again. "You don't want Alfred to have Estella and Alys?" he said with wonder.

"Of course not!" Peter replied. "Do I look like a person who will just throw my friend and her little daughter off a never ending cliff?"

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"You never listened."

Edmund mumbled sheepishly.

"How will this work?" Lucy asked with wonder. "We all know that Alfred is not stupid. Surely he would have thought of this possibility."

"He has, which is why Irene is with him," Caspian said. "And once he has Estella, he will know that she is Edmund's weakness, so he could threaten us with her."

"That doesn't matter," Estella shook her head. "What will he do? Hit me? It would be nothing new for me."

"I won't let him hurt you," Edmund told her. "But Caspian is right – Alfred will threaten me with you and since now he knows that how strongly I feel about you, he will –"

Estella took his arm. "Edmund."

He stopped, looking at her questioningly.

"You'll have to let me go. Peter is right – this is the only way to free Irene."

Edmund sighed, dropping down on a chair. "I don't like it."

"Me neither," Lucy said. "I don't like the idea of Es going back to Alfred."

"For Irene," Susan told her.

"Not to forget that Alfred still has Irene," Edmund paused. "And Adeline."

"We cannot be sure that Alfred has Adeline," Caspian said. "He didn't mention it in the court."

"I'm sure he does."

"How come?"

"Right after the courtroom _disaster_ Rowan came to me, telling me that Juliana was well and he recognized the men who attacked Adeline."

Susan blinked.

"He said he saw Alfred leave the palace with them after the meeting." Edmund said. "And after asking a few guards I found out that they are his best friends."

"Of course," Chad said. "Lady Adeline must have been Alfred's back up plan. He knew that Edmund was courting her... before he announced today that he wasn't."

"Why didn't you confront Alfred about this?" Peter asked Edmund while he helped Isabel sit and offered her a glass of water.

"Firstly, I didn't know it was him until after the meeting," Edmund replied. "Secondly, him appearing with Irene made me forget everything else and thirdly, I think Adeline is safe as long as I pretend I don't care for her. That bastard is going to use everything he can against us and as long as he thinks that hurting Adeline will not hurt me because I love Estella, he won't do something to her."

"Don't be too sure of that," Chad said darkly. "His friends might think of having some fun."

Edmund blinked.

_Adeline…_

"In any case," Chad shook his head. "You do have a point."

"I think we should stop moping and make a decision," Susan said. "We should stop arguing amonst ourselves and be the kings and queens we truly are."

"She is right," Caspian said.

"Of course I am right and I'm also ashamed to see my brothers attack each other like animals," Susan said, standing up, "For some stupid… stupid _bastard_ like Alfred. And yes, _I_ called him that!"

For a moment – a short moment – everyone in the room forgot their worries and simply stared at the Gentle Queen, flabbergasted.

"Now," she said. "Let us be united and think of a solution to this problem. Alright?"

Peter glanced at Edmund.

Edmund stared back. "I'm in."

"So am I," the High King nodded.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Estella sat on her bed, her eyes filled with tears and her heart with dread…

"Estella," Isabel asked, walking into the room. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Estella nodded. "Sure."

"I'm sorry," Isabel said, walking over to her. "I'm sorry that you have to go back to that man and that –"

Estella stood up, shaking her head. "Why are you sorry? This was not your fault."

"But still, I know how much you fear him and I know how big this step is for you. And you're doing this so we can get Irene back."

"I'm a mother too. I can imagine how difficult it must be for you to see Irene in such danger."

Isabel lowered her head. "Thank you, Es."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "And you can thank me by giving a nice treat once all this is over."

"It's a deal," Isabel took her hand and squeezed it once before letting it go. "I'll see you when Edmund will bring you back. Be strong."

"She will be."

The two turned to find Edmund standing, looking at the two of them.

"I'm sure," Isabel said. "I'll leave you two alone."

"How's Peter?" the Just King asked.

"Silent. In his room."

"Tell him I'm sorry."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Isabel questioned.

"I will," he said and then took her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Irene matters so much to me. Please don't even think otherwise."

Isabel's eyes shined with tears. "I know. Irene loves you too."

"I owe her a nice day full of games."

"You do." She paused. "I'll see you later."

Edmund watched Isabel walk out before turning to Estella, his eyes pained.

"Don't, Edmund." She warned.

He remained quiet, walking forward.

"Don't start again," she went on. "I'm going. It is the only way to save Irene and I will go whether you like it or not. Are you listeni–"

And his lips were on hers, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him, and she kissed him back.

He kissed her passionately, urgently; his protest, his anger, his worries all fueled into this touch.

She pulled away, her eyes on his face.

His eyes remained on her beautiful lips, his breath heavy as he rested his forehead against hers. He sighed when her fingers caressed his cheek.

"Edmund," she murmured softly, placing her lips on his in a slow, intoxicating kiss.

He responded, holding her to him gently, his love pouring out into that kiss. And he could feel hers too…

"'Stella," it was just a whisper. "I don't like it."

"Hmm."

"I don't want you away from me."

"Me neither," she said, burying her face in his chest to hide her tears.

He knew that she was crying. "Then don't go."

"I have to."

"I don't like it," he repeated, his chin on his head.

"Me neither," she mumbled. "But it is just for a short time."

"I'll come and get you as soon as Irene is back safely," he promised.

"I know you will."

"Don't let him hurt you," he told her. "Please, fight back if he –"

"I don't think he will try to hurt me. Not now, not yet," she said, pulling away. "He will just tell you that he kidnapped Irene because he wanted me back because he loves me…"

"I know," he agreed. "That is what we all suspect. But in any case, I'm begging you – if he tries to hurt you, I want you to fight back. Be the wonderful, _strong_ woman I fell in love with."

She nodded. "Love made me weak."

"You loved the wrong person and that made you weak, because it was not right," he said with a small smile, cupping her cheek. "I love the right person and you only give me strength."

"Well then, use that strength and find Adeline."

His smiled faltered.

"She needs your help, Edmund," Estella said. "I don't trust Alfred's friends. I never liked them. And after hearing to what they all did to Kayla, I don't want Adeline hurt."

"Me too," he sighed. "I'm doing what I can."

"It's not enough, Edmund."

"Look, I do not know where she is," Edmund told her. "Confirmed sources tell me that Adeline is not in Alfred's mansion. She could be anywhere in the city… or they could have taken her out overnight. I've sent search parties but I'm doing all I can without making it too obvious."

She nodded slowly.

"Estella," Edmund said, looking deep into her chocolate eyes. "Why is it that you care about others and are ready to die for them, but you never stood up for yourself?"

She shrugged, a small smile on her face. "That is just how I am, Ed. I cannot change it."

He chuckled. "You're insane, woman!"

She punched him. "So are you."

"I never denied it." He said, leaning down to kiss her again.

"I'm glad you didn't," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Edmund?" Chad asked, moving to sit beside the Just King, who was sitting on the stairs of one of the side entrances to the palace, staring at the sky.

"Ah, Chad," Edmund looked at him. "What brings you here?"

"Why are you here and not with the High King and Lady Estella on way to Alfred's manor?" he asked. "They leftz along with their guards half an hour ago. I thought you had accompanied them."

"I asked you a question."

"So did I."

Edmund sighed and looked away. "I cannot… stand giving Estella to Alfred. I will not see it. I will not go."

"And does Lady Estella…"

"Know?" Edmund finished for him. "Yes. She does. I told her. I said my goodbye a long time ago."

"You couldn't bear to see her prepare for going to Alfred too, right?"

Edmund nodded.

"Well, it is good that you're here," Chad said, "Because I need to talk to you about something important."

"What is it?"

"Forgive me, but I overheard you talking to someone named… you called him Jared."

"Yes, he is a captain."

Chad nodded. "Yes, him. And he was telling you that Lady Adeline is not at Alfred's home. Right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think I know where she might be."

"What?" Edmund asked quickly. "Where?"

"Deep in the forest, an hour-long ride towards the east of the city, there is this…" he stopped. "Well it used to be a hut. It is abandoned, taken over by the wilderness. It isn't really visible, you wouldn't know about it. One has to go really deep and be thorough to differentiate it from the branches, trunks and the leaves."

"And you think Adeline is there?"

"She could be," Chad said. "Alfred and his friends know about the place. They found it during one of their ridings before Alfred's marriage."

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know of this?"

"I was with them," Chad replied. "They needed someone to take care of the horses and prepare a meal while they hunted on foot."

Edmund seemed thoughtful.

"Umm, I went into the city with Lucy about an hour ago. She wanted to meet Adeline's sister and Rowan," Chad told him. "And when we were walking down in the market – because Lucy felt so – I noticed Alfred's friends riding on horses towards the eastern streets of the city."

"You think that they were going there?"

"It is a possibility," Chad nodded. "Though I could be wrong too."

"Do you know where this place is?"

"Yes."

"Can you lead me there?"

"Shouldn't you be here?"

"Peter will not be back for a while and I have to get Estella later," Edmund replied. "I promised Juliana that I'll bring Adeline back. If what you're saying is true, then we should not waste any time."

"Alright," Chad stood up. "When do we leave?"

"Now," Edmund got to his feet too. "Let me get my sword. You get yours."

"I don't have one."

Edmund paused. "Do you know how to fight?"

"I've not been trained," Chad replied. "And I'm not an expert fighter, but I can fight."

"I'll get a sword for you too then," Edmund said. "You get two horses from the stables and meet me here. We will not leave through the main entrance."

"Why not?" Chad questioned. "And shouldn't we inform the others or get some guards?"

"Are you scared?"

"No." Chad said and pointed to him. "I don't think that putting another royalty in danger is the best idea in the given circumstances."

"I can take care of myself."

"But –"

"Look, you yourself said that you may be wrong about this, so why send the cavalries there when they could be on the right track?" Edmund asked. "And then it's just two of them, I can take them easily. I've been in wars. Besides, I don't want word to get out about this – if Alfred comes to know of it then you can he might threaten us with her or he might move her to some other place."

Convinced, Chad nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you here as soon as I can sneak two horses."

"_Three_." The two men turned to see the Valiant Queen walking towards them. "Get three horses. I'll come with you too."

"No," Edmund said at once.

"But I can –"

"No." Chad said. "It is too dangerous, Lucy."

Lucy glared at him. "I'm sure I can fight better than you."

Chad could not help but chuckle. "I'm sure you can."

"So I'm going."

"No."

"Luce," Edmund said. "Please stay here. They're just two people and we're two as well. Chad and I will be back in no time. You take care of everyone here. Go to Isabel, she must be really worried."

"But –"

"How about this?" Chad said. "It takes an hour to get there, so if we're not back by the end of four hours, you can send someone there – or come yourself if you want to."

Lucy stared at him for a moment. "Alright," she took a step forward and kissed Chad quickly. "Take care."

Edmund looked at them and wondered why his love life couldn't be as simple as theirs.

And then he coughed.

"I _still_ am standing here," he said. "And I _still_ am Lucy's brother."

Chad looked at him sheepishly before walking away.

"Take care," Lucy walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Four hours."

"Okay," Edmund smiled and walked to his room to get his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Reviews again?<strong>

**And I promise you a chapter with some action... though it will take me a couple of days to write it. So please be patient! :P**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**VVVVV**  
><strong>VVV<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	36. Chapter 35

**I'm really happy today! So here is the next chapter... da dummm! I hope you all like it!**

**Thank you to all your reviewers! :D**

**Disclaimer: Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 35 – –**

**.**

"Tie the horses," Edmund told Chad, pulling out his sword. His eyes moved around the place.

It was dark. The sun had set and the tall trees blocked any light that the moon emitted. He could hear animals and insects in the forest, but other than that - all was quiet. Snow shined on the floor, making it eerie and difficult for them to move.

Chad tied the horses to a tree where they nibbled on the little grass patch before walking over to Edmund. "It's a five minute walk from here," he said. "Follow me."

"There are marks here," Edmund pointed at the foot prints in the snow.

The two walked in silence, their senses alert and their eyes scanning any shadow, any form keenly.

"There," Chad whispered, pointing towards a hut shaped form, covered with wild plants and flowers. It looked like a carcass of what once would have been a fine home to someone.

Chad had been right. The place was barely noticeable. Anyone who was just passing by would never have noticed it.

But that was not what Edmund was looking at. From the window covered with ferns, light could be seen.

"Someone is inside." The Just king said and slowly moved forward. "Come."

Reaching close enough, the two peeked in.

Adeline lay on the dusty floor covered with straw and shattered glass. Her dress was torn and the side of her face was bloody. Her hands and feet tied tightly with ropes.

She was awake, Edmund noticed with relief, her eyes fearfully on someone he could not see.

And then the person moved in his view. Sure enough, it was Alfred's friend – tall, which hair that fell to his shoulders. Edmund recalled him as Bayard.

He grasped Adeline's hair and pulled her up, ignoring her weak cries. The smirk on his face made Edmund see red.

The other friend stumbled towards them, a bottle of rum in his hands. He grinned at Adeline as he ran a hand through his short blonde hair, his eyes raking her body.

"Why do you keep on asking us to let you go?" he asked. "Don't you like it here, pretty?"

Adeline looked away in distaste. Her lower lip quivered. "Let me go."

"But we don't want to."

"Stop it Emery," Bayard said. "We're not having any fun without Al."

"Let me go," Adeline repeated.

"Why not?" Emery slurred. "He has a wife. He has his fun with her."

"Emery," Bayard warned.

"Let me go!" her voice was a scream now.

Annoyed, Bayard slapped her. "You're so loud," he shouted. "Why don't you understand that no one will come to save you here?"

"Someone will," Adeline spat, her hand on her cheek. "And then you'll pay for your crimes."

"And who will make us pay?" he mocked. "You _lover_-boy Edmund?"

"That is not happening." Emery snorted. "Not after how easily he announced that he loves Estella and has nothing to do with you anymore!"

"... _He_ said that?" Adeline whispered with horror.

It pained Edmund to see how easily she believed them. Slowly, he moved away from the window and towards the door, Chad trailing behind him.

Bayard blinked his eyes in mock worry. "He did. Does that make you sad?"

"Then you have no reason to keep me here," Adeline told him. "Let me go!"

And she shrieked as Emery splashed the remained alcohol in his bottle on her.

"You need to shut up," he said, leaning down so that his face was inches from hers. And Edmund watched with repulsion as the man licked her cheek. "Or I'll _make_ you."

And that did it. That broke any limit of patience in the Just King.

"I'd like to see you try."

His head held high and his sword ready, Edmund stepping into the room, coolly glaring at the men.

The two men looked surprised for a moment and then they pulled out their swords.

Helpless, Adeline looked at him with her gray eyes that were wide. And then she cried out as the cool metal blade came to rest on her throat.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Edmund warned Emery, who was smirking, holding the sword to her neck as if that would lead him to victory.

"Take a step forward and I will," Emery sneered.

Bayard glared at Chad. "You traitor! How dare you lead him here?"

"I did what was right," Chad replied. "Let her go."

"That is not going to happen," Emery said. "In fact, if you want her to remain alive, you'll leave right now."

Edmund shook his head. "Enough is enough. I will not be blackmailed anymore. You leave her or I will kill you."

"You don't really care," Bayard said.

"I don't," Edmund lied. "I'm a king and she is my subject. I will not let you harm her."

Emery snorted. "You want her back now that Estella has gone back to Alfred, right?"

"How do you know if she has gone back or not?" Chad questioned.

"You all had no choice," Bayard shrugged. "You had to send her back if you wanted your niece back."

"Why kidnap Adeline then?" Edmund asked as he took a step forward.

"Back up plan," Bayard simply replied. "And I can see that you're moving forward."

"Good observation." Another step forward.

"I'm warning you," Emery said, pulling Adeline close to him and pressing the dagger to her skin.

"Are you now?" Another step.

"Yes," With that Emery smashed her head into the wooden pillar.

Edmund saw her wound open and blood fall down the side of her face. Her lower lip trembled with pain. And she held her breath as the blade returned to her throat.

"Let that be a lesson," Bayard said. "Now leave."

"I don't think I will," Edmund said.

Emery narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you're taking my threats seriously."

"I'm not."

"You should," he said. "What my friends and I say, we do."

"I'm impressed with your courage then," Edmund tilted his head to the side. "Leave her."

"This is the last time I'm saying this. I shall not repeat it again. Don't move any closer to us."

"Why don't you stop me." Edmund said and took another step forward.

"I will," Emery said and he slit her throat.

Edmund froze.

His own throat constricted and he realized that he couldn't breathe.

The time slowed.

He watched at the silver blade reddened as it moved across Adeline's throat.

Her mouth opened – but not to scream or cry, only to take in a breath.

Her eyes widened in shock and they looked straight at him. He realized that in this one moment – he could read them very well.

She loved him, she was afraid, she was in pain, and she knew that she was dying. But she did not regret it – she did not regret the past. She _loved_ him…

And then time returned to its normal pace.

With a thud, Adeline hit the ground, her eyes closed.

Edmund watched, helpless, as blood poured out on the wooden floor.

_Aslan!_ His heart shouted.

And he heard it. Deep within his heart. The roar of the Mighty Lion.

Blinking back the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes, he stared, as Adeline breathed.

She was not dead.

Not yet.

She was hurt, she was bleeding, she was weak, but not dead.

Her hand that rested right next to her face trembled.

And slowly, she opened her eyes.

Pain.

That was all that was there.

And Edmund knew that she didn't have much time.

But she was not dead.

_Not yet._

Edmund forced himself to look away from her and to the men who were charging towards him.

Allowing the anger pulsing in his veins to take over him, he raised his sword.

Not was not the time to think.

It was the time to fight.

His sword clashed with Emery's.

Attack. Defend. Attack. Defend. Attack.

The two remained indulged in their fight for a few minutes.

Duck. Slash. Dodge. Parry. Slash.

Edmund aimed for his shins and then turned midway, slashing his blade into Emery's side.

Emery seemed stunned.

Pulling out his sword quickly, Edmund punched his jaw and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The Just King looked around.

Chad was fighting with Bayard. There was a cut on his cheek, but Edmund was impressed with the deep wound on Bayard's arm.

If polished, Chad would make a fine fighter.

Edmund watched as Chad quickly stepped back to avoid a blow and stumbled, falling back.

Bayard, seizing the opportunity smirked and brought his sword down, aiming straight for Chad's heart.

Rushing forward, Edmund pushed him aside, indulging in a battle with him.

The two circled the room, swords meeting and leaving. The clang of metal meeting metal echoing.

Attack. Duck. Slash. Parry. Slash.

And then the Just King's eyes fell on Adeline, whose eyes were now shut.

He faltered for a moment.

And then howled in pain as Bayard's sword cut into his arm.

He retaliated, swinging his sword.

Bayard ducked and then attacked.

Edmund stepped back quickly.

Before he could attack his opponent again, Chad pushed him away and Bayard smashed into the window, glass shattering.

They heard a crack as his head made contact with the hard wooden frame and his body went limp.

Chad walked over to him and looked for his pulse. "Not dead." He stated.

Edmund barely listened. He ran over to Adeline and getting down on his knees, he turned her on her back.

He wanted to cry out in relief when he saw her chest rise and fall. Her breathing was shallow, yes, but it was there.

Her throat was bleeding profusely.

He took his sword and cut the ties on her hands and feet before placing his shaking hands on the wound, looking around in vain, wondering what to do.

"The cut is deep," Chad noted as he leaned down next to him. He placed his hand on the side of her head. "She was hit on the head pretty hard and the wound reopened."

"We cannot take her back," Edmund said. "She'll die on the way."

"I know," Chad agreed, his voice solemn. "What can we do?"

"Adeline," Edmund said, his eyes on her. "Adeline, can you hear me?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her hand moved, shaking.

He took it in his own blood-covered hand.

"Adeline…" he said. "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

She tried to speak, but could not. Instead she coughed and blood poured out of her mouth.

"Chad!" Edmund said helplessly. "Do something!"

"What?" the boy was just as powerless as the king.

"Wait," Chad said suddenly. "There might be some bandages in the saddlebags. I'm not sure."

"Go, see if you can find anything. Any herb, any cure that will help us until we get her to the city," Edmund ordered.

His brown eyes returned to Adeline when Chad had ran away. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

She looked up at him, still wanting to say something…

"Don't," he told her. "Don't try to speak. You're hurting yourself."

Her hand left his, shaking, she moved it higher towards his face.

Realizing what she wanted, he leaned in, allowing her palm to cup his cheek and smiled. "I missed this," he said.

And her hand dropped.

She took in a deep, pained breath. Her eyes went wide, tears leaking from their corners.

"Adeline?" he asked, alert.

She coughed out some more blood, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Adeline, are you –"

He was not able to finish his question when her body shuddered once, and went still.

"Addy," he shook her lightly. "Don't be dead, please, don't be dead."

He placed his head on her chest, hearing out for a heartbeat.

He heard it, but it was fading away into nothing.

Life was leaving her.

"No, no, _no_!" he said, tears forming in his eyes. "_Please_ don't go, Adeline. Stay. _Stay_! Please…"

_Aslan!_ He thought miserably. _Please don't do this. I beg you. I know how much I've hurt her and how bad I've been with her but don't punish me like this. Please, help me. Help her. Please…_

He heard footsteps behind him.

"Chad," he called out in despair, "She is dying!"

"I'm here."

And relief coursed through him.

"Lucy," he whispered.

The Valiant Queen sat across from him, looking down at Adeline. As quick as lightning, she pulled out her cordial from her belt.

Chad came to sit next to him. "She was out in the woods, searching for us," he explained, disapproval in his tone. "I heard her voice calling out to us."

"It was dangerous," Edmund said, detached.

"I know," Chad agreed. "She decided to come after us instead of waiting like she should have."

Adeline's body remained still after Lucy administered the cordial.

"Was she… dead," Lucy looked at his brother, "Before I came?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

And Adeline jerked.

"She'll be fine," Lucy said with a small smile.

"Her wounds are healed," Chad noticed with wonder. "It's like a miracle."

Lucy smiled at him as she replaced her cordial. "It is a miracle."

"Adeline?" Edmund asked.

"Edmund," she opened her eyes slowly.

Laughing out in joy, the Just King pulled her up in a tight hug. "I thought you had died."

"I thought the same," she mumbled, her arms around him for a moment before she let go and pulled away. "Thank you for saving me."

Edmund noticed her formal tone.

Instead of responding, he turned to his sister. "How long has it been since we left?"

"About four hours," she replied.

"Peter?"

Lucy smiled. "He returned with Irene. She was so happy. And finally, Isabel stopped crying too," she said. "Irene was asking for you."

"I'll see her."

"You need to return to the city," Lucy said in a low voice. "It's time you..."

"Get Estella back," Edmund completed when she had trailed off. "I know."

Chad glanced at Emery and Bayard. "They are not dead, just knocked out."

"They will wake up soon enough," Edmund pointed out. "It would be better to get them to the palace before they do."

"I brought an extra horse with me," Lucy said. "We can tie them on it and then take them."

"Lucy and I can do it," Chad offered. "And Edmund can take Lady Adeline to her home before coming back to the palace."

Edmund stared at Chad intently. The boy knew that Edmund wanted to be alone with Adeline for a while.

"I'll do that," the Just King agreed.

"You can take my horse if you want," Chad offered.

"No," Edmund shook his head. "You'll need it."

Lucy placed a hand on Adeline's shoulder. "Are you alright, Adeline?"

"Y-yes," she nodded, dazed.

"You need to rest," Edmund declared, standing up and holding out a hand. "Come, let's get you home."

Adeline hesitated before taking his hand and slowly standing up.

"You two be careful," Edmund told Chad and Lucy.

"We will be."

"I'll see you at the palace."

"Edmund," Lucy called. "Don't go to Alfred's place before you have discussed it with Peter."

Edmund nodded and turned.

He walked outside in silence, with his hand firmly on Adeline's back as he led her towards the horses. Once they reached there, Edmund untied his stallion.

"E-Edmund," Adeline asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Do you have some water?"

Edmund blinked. "Sure," he pulled out his water-skin from the saddlebags. "Here you go."

Taking the water-skin, Adeline gulped down water.

"Didn't they give you anything to eat or drink?"

She shook her head. "I haven't eaten anything or had a drop of water since last afternoon."

Edmund frowned. "I thought you were kidnapped last night."

"I skipped dinner last night," she mumbled sheepishly.

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you starving yourself because of what I did to you?"

She did not reply.

"This is wrong," he stated and then shook his head. "There is dried blood all over your head and throat."

Adeline looked down. Sure enough, there were blotches of blood on front of her dress too. "I'm fine." A pause, "We should leave."

Edmund silently helped her on the horse before sitting behind her and taking the reigns.

As they rode through the trees, he felt her lean against him, her head on his chest.

It reminded him of that morning, when they had spent a long time talking to each other in his bed…

"Are you alright? He asked.

"Just tired," she said, turning to look at him. And then she gasped. "You're hurt."

Edmund looked down at his bleeding arm. "It's nothing."

"Look at all the blood," Adeline said. "You should have taken Lucy's cordial."

He smiled slightly. "I've had worse."

"But it's bleeding and you'll need your strength when…" she trailed off, "When you go to get Estella back."

He looked down at her. Her face was a mask and he could detect no emotion on it.

She looked away.

So did he.

A few moments passed in silence when he heard the sound of cloth tearing.

"Did you just tear your dress?" he asked her.

"It was already torn," she replied holding out the strips of cloth as she turned towards his arm. "Here, let me tie them around your wound. It might help stop the blood."

"You didn't have to."

"But I did. You saved my life," she said simply, her voice blank. "I owe you."

"Then you should probably listen to all that I have to say." He said. "Let me talk."

"I don't think there is anything left to be said."

"There is," he said.

She fastened the pieces of cloth before looking away. "We don't have time to talk. Life is moving on."

"Then it will have to stop."

"Life doesn't stop for anyone."

And he didn't say anything else.

Sure, he wanted to talk to her. And no time could have been better than this, but he was too worried about Estella.

_Now is not the time_, he decided. Right now, there was so much to do, so much to see, so much to worry about...

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Alfred, have some mercy please!" Estella screamed, falling down as he punched her again.

"Mercy?" he asked, leaning down. "_Why_ would I use that?"

"You've had your fun!" she cried, staring down at her torn dress and at the mess on the bed. "Why are you hitting me now?"

"You caused me so much trouble." He hissed. "_So_ much trouble."

"There would have been no trouble if you hadn't hit me that day in Daelhr," she replied.

"How dare you talk back to me?" he slapped her, hard. "Did Edmund teach you that?"

"Yes he did," Estella replied, pushing him away. "And you should know your limits. I'm your wife, I love you and I'm yours – but that does not mean that you can use me however you want."

"Oh yes I can," he sneered. "In case you have forgotten I've just – what was the word they used in the court? – _raped_ you, and I can do it again whenever I want."

With that, Alfred took her arm.

She pulled it away, "Not anymore."

Fury burned in his eyes as he punched her. "You bitch!" he thundered. "I'll make you pay for behaving like this with me!"

And he did, no matter how much Estella tried to resist and fight back…

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Mother!" Adeline ran into her arms, crying.

"Oh, my child!" Lady Agatha wrapped her arms around her daughter. "All this blood, are you hurt?"

"No, mother," she sniffed. "I've been healed."

"How –?" she began and stopped when she saw Edmund standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Oh my!"

"It seems," Lord Niall said as he hugged Adeline, "that I am in debt to you, my king, for bringing my daughter back."

"It was my duty," Edmund said. "She was captured because she spoke against Alfred and it was my fault. I'm sorry."

"No, please don't apologize," the Lord shook his head. "And please come in."

Edmund nodded, walking into the living room and sitting down on the comfortable sofa. "Can I have some water, please?" he asked politely.

"Of course my lord," one of the maids said and ran away quickly.

"Jule," Adeline asked. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs, resting," her mother replied.

"Is she hurt? The men dragged me away before –"

"No. She sprained her ankle but otherwise she is fine."

"Thank goodness."

"Thank King Edmund," the lady smiled. "He has had search parties out looking for you. He didn't reast until you were found."

Adeline looked at him.

"He's the reason Adeline has been such a mess in the first place," Juliana said, standing at the top stair.

"Jule!" Adeline rushed upstairs to hug her sister. "I've been so worried about you."

"And I you."

"Juliana!" Lord Niall scolded. "Do not speak such about the king, he saved your sister."

"Even though things didn't work out for them," Lady Agatha hesitated, "And they are no more courting, he risked his life for her."

"He owed her that much," Juliana said, her eyes moving to Edmund. "Forgive me, my king. I respect you very much and I thank you from the core of my heart for bringing Adeline back. But I just spoke my mind."

"I know," Edmund inclined his head. "And I respect your opinion for it is the truth."

His eyes moved to Adeline who was staring at him, her face blank.

He hated that blank face… He loved it when it was full of emotions.

All that had happened over the past week had truly hurt her, scarred her heart… and he hated that.

"I have to go," Edmund said. "I have important matters to attend."

Inclining his head, he turned.

"Edmund," Adeline called.

He looked back at her, his heart filling with some strange kind of hope.

"Thank you, my king."

He nodded and walked out of the house, towards the palace.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Edmund walked into the palace and came face to face with Caspian in the hallway.

"Lucy?" Edmund asked.

"She is in her room resting. So is Chad," he replied.

"And those two men?"

"In the dungeons for now."

"Good." The Just King paused. "Where is Irene?"

"With Isabel. She wouldn't let her go out of sight."

"Understandable." Edmund hesitated. "And… Peter?"

Caspian looked at him. "He is in his room too."

"Thanks. Go to Susan."

"I will. She wasn't feeling so well too."

"Anything serious?"

"No. The doctor checked her. Said that Susan shouldn't take so much stress in this condition," Caspian said. "So I think it would be better to keep her out of the matters."

Edmund nodded in agreement and then walked towards the High King's chambers.

Once reaching, he knocked.

There was no reply.

He moved to knock again when he realized that the door was unlocked. Turning the knob, he opened the door and walked in.

And what he saw made him smile.

Irene lay in the middle of the bed, fast asleep. She shifted, kicked something invisible in her sleep and then turned over.

Next to her lay Isabel, sleeping as well, and for the first time since the moment Irene had been missing, Edmund saw utter relief and peace on the consort queen's face.

Peter was sleeping too, though in a sitting position. His head lolled against the bed post, one hand on Isabel.

Edmund decided that it would be better to leave them alone. He turned and moved towards the door when –

"Ed?"

He stopped, turned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't," Peter replied in a low voice as he stood up. "I didn't realize when I fell asleep."

Edmund chuckled. "It happens."

Peter looked lovingly at Irene and Isabel and then motioned towards the terrace. "Let's not disturb them."

Edmund nodded and followed his brother out in the open air. He admired the view from the balcony for a moment before turning to Peter. "What happened there?"

"Exactly what we had expected," Peter replied. "Alfred was the nicest man, offering us tea, making us feel comfortable. Then he apologized for taking Irene, hoping that it would not affect our _wonderful_ _friendship_."

Edmund snorted. "What a hypocrite."

Peter agreed. "Then he asked Estella to come over and sit with him. I didn't let her. I wanted Irene first. So he went to this room upstairs and brought down Irene." Peter looked at him. "But before he gave me my daughter, he made me swear that no one will hurt him because of what happened."

"What?" Edmund asked, enraged. "I cannot believe that you would swear –"

"I swore that I would not hurt him or meet him unless I had to," Peter said. "This promise does not include you."

"Oh."

Peter shrugged. "Besides, starting another argument with him would not have helped. I wanted him to stay calm so he would not suspect that we would try to take Estella away from him."

"Right."

"Then, he gave me Irene. While I hugged my daughter, the bastard hugged his, acting as if it was the happiest moment of his life. And then he…" Peter glanced at Edmund. "He wrapped Estella in a tight, loving hug and kissed her."

"He. Kissed. Her." Edmund said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, even though jealousy and anger bubbled in his heart. "There was nothing you could do. They are husband and wife."

Peter nodded. "Alfred ordered his servant to make a wonderful dinner. He offered me to stay but I refused and left."

Edmund sighed. "I'm just glad Irene is back safely."

"Where were you?" Peter asked. "And why is your arm bleeding?"

"I was rescuing Adeline," Edmund replied. "Long story short – I found her with Chad's help. Lucy healed her with the cordial. I dropped her at her home. And Bayard and Emery, the ones who kidnapped her are in the dungeons."

"That is good news."

Edmund nodded. "It wouldn't have been possible without Chad."

Peter shook his head, a small smile on his face. "No matter how much I want to hate that boy, I cannot bring myself to." he chuckled. "I'm still trying though."

"So am I," Edmund admitted, slight humor in his voice. "Lu is my little sister. I won't be a nice brother if I let him have her so easily."

"Is Adeline fine?"

"She is. I really caused her so much trouble and pain, in more than one way."

Peter slapped his arm. "You never intended to."

"... I should go get Estella."

"You should," Peter said. "Take some troops with you. Things might get dirty when you demand her back."

"I will."

"And do something about your arm first. The wound is bleeding and…" Peter looked closely. "That is a pink cloth."

Edmund chuckled. "It is a piece of Adeline's dress. She tied it to stop the bleeding."

"She cares."

"She tries not to show it."

"You love her and you try not to show it."

Edmund blinked. "That is true, I guess."

"Edmund," Peter said. "I know now is not the right time but you cannot travel forward in life with each of your leg in a different boat. You need to choose."

"I've chosen, Pete," Edmund said. "It is Estella. She is the one I loved first."

"That doesn't matter," Peter said. "Who is the one you love _more_?"

Edmund hesitated.

"Think about it." Peter paused. "And get your wound bandaged."

Edmund nodded and was about to walk away when –

"Hey, Pete?"

"Yeah?"

Edmund smiled. "How's your lip now?"

Peter smiled back. "How is your nose?"

"It hurts."

"Mine too."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I shouldn't have hit you, Peter."

"And I shouldn't have hit you back."

"It was stupid and naïve."

"Not to mention, pointless."

Edmund nodded. "Do you forgive me?"

"I do. And you?"

"I never was angry at you." Edmund paused. "And Irene matters to me –"

"I know," Peter said. "I remember how insane I went when I wanted revenge from Vane for hurting Isabel. I understand how you feel about Alfred. I should have made my plan clear to you."

"I shouldn't have made you feel as if I don't care about Irene."

Peter hugged Edmund. "We should stop apologizing. It is beginning to get on my nerves."

"Aye," Edmund laughed, hugging his brother back.

"Off you go then," Peter smiled, pulling back.

"I'll see you later," Edmund said and walked away.

**[][][][][][][][]**

As her head smashed against the vanity glass, Estella decided that this was the worst she had been beaten ever since she got married.

A few of her ribs were definitely broken, her body was bruised, Alfred had raped her twice, she was sore, her head bled, as did her lip and arm and she ached, all over.

"Stop it!" she shrieked, wondering how she still had the energy to do so.

"Why?" he spat. "Why should I stop? You – my _wife_ – humiliated me in front of the court of Narnia, forced me to kidnap the princess and now my lordship is in danger because of you!"

"What about the humiliation I had to go through?" she shot back.

"You whore!" he slapped her and she fell.

As she hit the hard floor, she heard cries.

"Alfred," she said, quickly getting up. "Alys is crying. I have to see her."

And she ran past him and into the room where the child lay in the cot, crying loudly. Before she could reach the bed, a hand grasped her hair and pulled her back.

"Do not walk away from me, ever!" Alfred whispered in her ear.

"It's our daughter," she said. "She is crying. Let me see to her."

"I see that Edmund has taught you how to use your tongue," he said, his voice dangerous. "Now, you better stop using it before I cut it out."

"Do that!" she retorted and elbowed him in his gut. "My daughter needs me."

"Oh, no she doesn't!" he pushed her away.

She stumbled, clutching the curtains for support. They tore and she fell down, toppling the table nearby.

As Alfred pulled her up from her hair, she saw from the corner of her eyes, the lantern falling and breaking. The curtains quickly caught the fire.

"Alfred," she said, coughing as his hands wrapped around her throat. "Fire!"

"I'll burn you in it," he promised, dragging her out of the room. "You bitch! You ruined my life. I should have killed you a long time ago."

"And I should have told everyone about you a long time ago!" She managed to retort even though he was choking her.

Fire burned in his eyes, just as it burned in the house. Picking up a metal vase, he swung it. It hit her head and she fell –

– down the railing and onto the floor of the living room in the lower storey of the house.

She heard a sickening crack and was sure that it came from her. She was not sure which bone it was – the pain made it difficult to feel.

She couldn't hear anything anymore.

Her vision had gone black.

She didn't have the energy to speak.

She didn't even know if she had a voice.

She could feel the heat as the fire spread... or maybe that was just the agony her body was going through.

And it may have been a dream, but she opened her eyes.

The ceiling swam before her.

She turned her head. Alfred descended the stairs.

She turned her head to the other side. The wooden door opened and a pair of legs entered. She wondered if those legs had a body over them.

They did!

She moved her eyes upwards. It hurt, but she was curious.

And then the face of an angel came into her view. Her savior. Her protector. Her one true love...

His brown eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open as shock radiated from every inch of him.

"Edmund!" she managed to say. But she was sure that it was barely a whisper. She couldn't even hear her own voice. But then again, she could hear nothing.

Her vision blurred.

The pain climaxed.

And she submitted.

Closing her eyes, the darkness wove a blanket so tight around her, that she fell – fell deep within it, fell deep with it.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go.<strong>

**I have not started working on the next chapter but I'm pretty sure how it is going to be... so it shouldn't take much long. I'll try to post it as soon as I can.**

**Until then,**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVV**  
><strong>VVV<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	37. Chapter 36

**Hey you all! How are you? **

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Do review and let me know! :)**

**Thank you to my wonderful and kind reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine. This fanfiction is.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 36 – –**

**.**

Estella opened her eyes and quickly closed them. The light was blinding.

She wondered where it was coming from.

She opened her eyes again.

It came from the windows where the sun was shining brightly.

Confused, she looked around. She lay on the bed in… _Edmund's_ room? Yes, this was definitely Edmund's room.

But how did she get here?

Last she remembered, she was in hell. Alfred's hell. And there was pain. And fire. And cried. And –

"Oh, good," Edmund walked into her view. His arm was bandaged, as was his head. "You're awake."

He sat down before her and took her hand in his.

"I am," she managed in a weak voice, still baffled.

"How're you feeling?"

"… Fine, I guess."

He kissed her hand. "You were in such a bad shape when I got to you," he said, his voice sad. "It scared me to death seeing you so badly hurt and bloody and broken."

She frowned. "I'm not hurt now."

"No, you're not."

"How –"

"Lucy's cordial." He explained. "You'd have died."

"I'm not dead."

He smiled, leaning forward to kiss her lips. "No, you're not."

Feeling detached from the world, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Edmund?"

"Yes, love?" he wrapped his arms around her.

"A-Alfred hurt me."

He stiffened. "I know."

"H-He used m-me…" her voice shook.

"I know."

"A-and h-he beat m-me so m-mercilessly."

"I know," he murmured. "You do not have to talk about it."

Her tears fell down on her cheeks now. "I-I tried to resist, to fight, I promise I did b-but he just g-got angry and…" she buried her face in his shoulder. "He g-got worse. I tried to s-stop him, to s-speak out what I wanted t-to say but –"

She stopped when his hands came to her face and pulled her away so that his eyes were level with hers.

"I know, 'Stella," Edmund said, his voice passionate. "I know what he did and how much he hurt you. I saw the mess myself. But I promise you, it is over now. So, please, stop crying."

She nodded slightly. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, love," he said. "I saved you because I love you."

She smiled slightly and then cried. "Thank you."

"Alright fine, thank me," he sounded exasperated. "You don't have to cry so bad just because I forbade you from thanking me!"

She laughed, tears falling from her eyes. "I love you, Edmund."

He blinked in understanding. "I know."

She brushed away his hair from his forehead gently. "You know, when I saw you enter the house that time, I knew very deep in my heart that you will make everything right," she told him. "I was in pain, but it didn't matter, I slept in peace."

He looked at her intently. "I will always be there for you, Estella."

"I know," she said, gazing back in his eyes.

A moment passed and their lips met.

He held her face in his hands, keeping her as close to him as possible while he poured his relief and love in that kiss.

She kissed him back; his touch was so different from Alfred's. This man respected her, loved her and he was so gentle with her. What was more, he was entirely honest with her. She knew of his feelings about Adeline. She knew of his happiness, his guilt, his troubles and his laughter…

And he told her that. Whatever he was inside, he was outside; Not a hypocrite. Not a bad person. Not like Alfred, definitely not like him.

He pulled away and rested his chin on her head. "I'm glad that you're fine. I've been so worried about you," he told her. "We all have. You should have seen Peter – he thought that it was his fault for making you go there. He still thinks that, even though all of us have tried to tell him otherwise, but he still blames himself for all that has happened."

"Peter had nothing to do with anything," Estella said. "He did what he had to for Irene."

"I know." Edmund sighed. "But when you think of what happened, it is not so simple."

"What do you mean?"

He was quiet for a long while. "Are you sure you're feeling well?" he asked. "After giving you the cordial, you didn't wake up. This happened with Peter too, once."

"It did?"

"He had thought that Isabel was dead. And he had been hurt too. So when Lu gave him the cordial, he healed but didn't wake up for hours." Edmund paused. "But not days."

"_Days_?" Estella asked, pulling away so she could see his face.

He looked at her, his face grave. "It has been four days since I found you at Alfred's manor."

"F-_Four_ days?" she stuttered. "You're joking, right?"

"No."

She looked around. "I've been unconscious for four days."

He nodded. "And I've been so worried about you." He placed his hand on hers. "I wouldn't leave your side."

She squeezed his hand. "Why was I unconscious for so long?"

"I don't know," Edmund replied. "It was more like you were in a deep sleep."

"I was dreaming," she admitted.

"What about?"

"I cannot remember," she told him. "Just a few flashes… but the more I think about them, the more they become clear."

"It happens sometimes."

"But I don't want to think about my dreams right now," she said, standing up. "I have to see Alys. My baby has spent four days without me, she will be angry in that adorable way of hers!"

Edmund slowly got to his feet. "'Stella…"

"Oh, I cannot believe Susan, Lucy and Isabel had to spend all their time taking care of her," she turned to look at him. "I hope she didn't bother them much."

"'Stella –"

"Where is she right now? Playing with Irene or sleeping?"

He took her by the shoulders. "'Stella, listen to me."

She looked deep into his eyes, "What is it?"

He hesitated.

"Edmund?"

He shook his head. "Come with me."

Taking her hand, Edmund walked out of the room and down the hallway, silent. He did not even react when she tried to pull her hand away in confusion, he just kept on moving forward, taking her with him firmly.

"Edmund!" Estella said when they reached the gardens behind the palace. "Where are you taking me?"

No answer.

"Why are you so silent all of a sudden?"

Still no reply.

"What is it Edmund?" she asked and then stopped, refusing to walk any further.

Edmund sighed. Turned around. "'Stella –"

"What is _that_?" Estella asked, pointing towards a white stone in the middle of the ground. On it rested some fresh flowers. "It looks like a-a grave."

"It is a grave," Edmund told her, his voice filled with nothing but grief.

"But w-who?" Estella asked, taking a few shaky steps forward.

He didn't need to reply.

He knew he didn't.

She realized that too as she read the words that were written on the white marble.

_Here lies Alys,  
>A beautiful little princess.<br>You will always live on, in our hearts.  
><em>

And the world seemed to stop.

Perhaps it did stop.

She didn't know.

She didn't want to know.

All was quiet for a minute or two. Or perhaps a century or two.

Edmund moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is this some _idiotic_ joke of yours?" she rounded on him.

He blinked. "'Stella, I would never joke about this."

"Then why does that tombstone says the name of my daughter?"

He looked at her sympathetically.

"My Alys is not dead."

He held her shoulders. "You need to calm down."

"_Calm_ down?" she asked. "Are you insane? How dare you say that my –"

"Control yourself."

"This is not the truth!" she shook her head, her body trembling. "My baby is alive. She is somewhere in the palace playing. You're just being mean!"

"Control yourself."

"This is not _bloody_ funny!" she shrieked. "Bring me my daughter!"

"Control yourself."

"Bring me my daughter. I want to see my daughter. _Where_ is she?"

"'Stella!" his voice was louder than hers as he shook her. "Alys is dead. Your daughter lies under the ground. And you need to control yourself!"

She looked at him with wide eyes before she sunk to the ground.

He got on his knees too, his hands planted on her shoulders supporting her.

"I got to the manor and found you all bloodied and hurt. Then I looked at Alfred. I got so angry," Edmund told her. "I got into a fight with him. It was brutal. He might have hurt me too but I had no idea for my anger blocked out any pain.

"Of course, I had brought a few guards with me. They picked you up and took you out. Half the house was on fire. Alfred's guards fought with us too. They are loyal to their master, I have say that. Then there came a time when Alfred was on his knees before me, wounded, weak, and the tip of my sword was on his throat." His eyes burned. "I wanted to bad to thrust the sword in. But I didn't."

Estella was listening to him, intently, but she didn't have the strength to speak or react to what he was saying.

"I gave him to the guards. Alfred would be dealt by the law." Edmund went on. "Then I came to you. I was worried and you were bruised and… I don't think I will ever forget that image. And even that thought makes me want to kill that bastard who treated you like that.

"It took me a few minutes to realize that I in my rage I had forgotten about Alys," Edmund's voice was pained. "And when I did realize it, I tried rushing into the house. The fire had spread badly and my guards wouldn't let me, saying that it was suicide. But I ordered and pushed them away and went in nonetheless.

"There was smoke all over the place. I could barely see. Breathing was difficult. The flames blocked the stairway. I climbed the storey somehow and dashed into the rooms, searching for her. And then I found her."

Edmund didn't speak anymore.

Slowly, Estella looked up into his eyes. "W-What happened t-then?" her voice was barely a whisper.

He looked at her intently for a moment before cupping her cheek with his hand. "You deserve to know." He said. "But you need to be strong."

She gave a small nod.

"I found A-Alys," Edmund said, his brown eyes shining with pain and grief. "Her cot was on fire. The fire had reached her. There were b-burn marks all over her. She was still. I brought her out and tried to do whatever I could to make sure that she started breathing again. But she didn't. Her heartbeat was no more. Professor Cornelius said it was mainly due to the lack of oxygen. Her little body and her little lungs could not handle the fire."

Estella let out a pained cry.

"Lucy's cordial cured you. It would have cured Alys too, but she was gone… I was too late in saving her." Edmund bowed his head. "I wish I… it is my fault. I'm so, _so_ sorry, 'Stella."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you bury her?" she asked.

"We had to."

She took clutched the front of his tunic in her fists. "My daughter is dead. _Dead_, Edmund! And I'll never see her again," she cried. "And because of you, I didn't even get to see her one last time before…"

"Her body was covered in burn marks. And… it had to be buried soon." Edmund said. "We waited for you to wake up for a day, but then… I'm sorry."

"Why did Aslan let this happen?"

"I don't know. Control yourself."

She shook her head.

"Come here," he pulled her into a hug.

Burying her face in his shoulder, she cried. She mourned. She spilled her grief.

And he let her.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Lucy walked into the library to find Chad sitting on the floor cushions. His back was to her, but she knew that he was thinking – probably while staring blankly into the fire. She had noticed that he liked doing that.

Slowly she walked forward and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

He started in surprise but relaxed when he realized it was Lucy.

"Hey," he said in a soft voice.

"Hi," she kissed his cheek. "What are you doing here, Mr. Thinker?"

He chuckled. "Mr. Thinker?"

"That is what comes to my mind when I see you staring blankly into the flames."

"I was… thinking."

"That was obvious, hence the nickname I chose for you." she said, walking to sit next to him. "What about, though?"

He sighed. "Poor Lady Estella."

Lucy hung her head. "I know." She said. "She wouldn't eat anything. She wouldn't stop crying. And Alys… I cannot believe she is gone."

Chad wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How many people have suffered because of one man," he said bitterly. "And I am ashamed to say that that insane man happens to be my brother."

"Chad…"

"I was utterly shocked to see that Edmund didn't kill him. I would have slit his throat if I had the chance." He paused. "But what Edmund did makes more sense. He did the right thing."

"He did," the Valiant Queen agreed. "Edmund knows his duty to Narnia. He knows how this matter had to be addressed and he made his decision accordingly."

"And all the Kings and Queens agreed with him," Chad said. "Which is all good, but…"

"But what?"

Chad was quiet for a moment. "The High King called me in his study some time ago."

"I hope he didn't threat you to stay away from me," Lucy said.

"He did say that," Chad smiled slightly. "But that is something that he does every time he sees me. There was another reason."

"What is it?"

"Alfred is to be publically executed for his crimes," Chad said.

"Yes."

Chad sighed.

"What is it, Chad?" she asked, placing her hand on his leg. "You seem disturbed."

He shook his head. "Peter wants me to take up the lordship of Daelhr."

Silence.

"… I told you such a time would come," Lucy said in a low voice.

"I didn't know it would come so soon," he said. "I don't think I'm ready to govern a huge city like Daelhr."

"You'll be trained for it, of course, before you take that seat."

"I don't think I have a right to rule all those people."

"It is your legitimate right, Chad. Alfred will be executed. Alys… is no more. And you are the only remaining person of that bloodline." She told him. "And even more – the kings and queens of Narnia will give you the right to govern Daelhr."

"I still don't think I can do it."

"We'll all be there to help you, to guide you," she told him. "I'll be with you."

He looked at her. "I need some time to think."

"You don't have much of it. The people of Daelhr did love Alfred as their Lord. They might not be happy with the news of his execution." Lucy paused. "They might not be happy to see you get that chair too. You will have to explain to them why you got it. And then you will have to keep that city from going into a chaos or a rebellion."

He nodded slightly.

"Will you tell them the truth about your parentage?" she asked him.

"I will."

"But that would mean –"

"That I'll have to speak the truth about my mother, my f-father and my entire life." He cut her in mid sentence. "I will do that. If I am to govern a city, I would want its people to know who exactly will lead them. I will not start anything with a lie."

She smiled. Leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "And with that alone you have shown why you deserve to be the Lord of Daelhr." She told him, "Take your time. Think it through. And then reach a decision. Just know that I'll always be there with you."

He squeezed her hand. "I know that."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"How is she?" Peter walked into Edmund's room.

Edmund who was sitting with his back against the bedpost looked up. "Not good." He said. "She just fell asleep."

Peter looked at Estella, who was asleep with her head in Edmund's lap. Her cheeks were wet and she looked weak. "I don't blame her."

Edmund sighed. "I wish I had gotten there sooner."

"I wish I hadn't sent her to that place."

"It was not your fault, Peter. It was the only way to save Irene, we all agreed to that."

"But you were not happy."

"I was not, but that does not mean that I didn't agree to it."

Peter sat down on the opposite edge of the bed with a sigh. "When Irene was with Alfred, I was not able to think straight. We all saw the condition Isabel was in. That is the love of a daughter, Edmund, and even more… I even shudder to imagine what Estella is going through. I cannot even think of losing my princess the way she lost hers. The thought alone is enough to haunt me for life."

Edmund ran a hand through Estella's hair. "And she is experiencing this."

"I wish there was something I could – we could do to help, to make things better," Peter said. "But we cannot. And that is the plain truth of it."

Edmund nodded.

"You must be there with her at all times, Ed," the High King suggested. "If you really love her, then you will have to help her swim out of all these troubles."

"I'm not going anywhere, Pete. I'm going to be with her."

"Then I'm sure, that one day Estella will be truly, totally happy."

"And I'm looking forward to that day."

The two were silent for a while.

"Did you eat something, Ed?" Peter asked.

"I did."

"And Estella?"

"I forced her to eat just a little."

"… Isabel says that you should rest. She will be with Es for a while. You haven't gotten any proper sleep since days."

"I'm fine."

"The dark circles beneath your eyes don't agree. And do you want to get sick?" Peter paused. "Please agree for I hate doing Susan's job."

Edmund chuckled. "I will sleep but not now."

"You should," a soft voice whispered.

Edmund looked down to find Estella staring up at him. Slowly she got up into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling now?" Peter asked her.

"Terrible," she replied.

"I'm sorry, we must have disturbed your sleep."

"No," she shook her head. "I was awake some time ago."

"And you have been eavesdropping on our conversation?" Edmund asked. "You're a bad girl!"

Estella smiled slightly. "I barely heard what you both were saying, my thoughts were on Alys."

"Estella," Peter moved forward and took her hand. "I am so sorry for what happened. The guilt –"

"Peter please, you don't have to apologize. It was not you or your decision that led to her d-death, it was Alfred's animalistic behavior," Estella said, tears forming in her eyes. "And now I realize it that even if I had stayed in Daelhr, even if I had lived with him, no good would have come to Alys. The man would have slaughtered his own daughter in some rage. He d-did."

Peter nodded slowly. "I wish this did not happen."

"So do I." Her voice shook, a tear fell.

Silence.

"I… will leave you two alone then," Peter said, standing up. "Good night."

Edmund watched in silence as his brother walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, before turning to Estella.

He did not know what to say.

He did not know what to do.

He did not know how to comfort her.

Her loss was too big. Too big.

So, he just wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I do not get it," Estella said. "How could Aslan let this happen? Alys was just a child, so how could he let her die like that?"

Edmund did not answer for a while. He had thought about this. He had questioned himself that same things again and again these past four days.

"Honestly, I don't know." he began. "But I'm sure it is for a good reason."

"What good is in the death of a baby, Edmund?"

"I do not know, but Aslan does."

"I would like to ask him about it." She rested her head on his chest.

"I would not."

She glanced up at him. "Why not?"

"Because I believe that there is some good in what happened. And even though my mind may not grasp it right now, but I know it is there." Edmund looked down at her. "Aslan would never let something so bad happen to someone so good."

"How can you say that, Edmund?"

"I say that because I _believe,_ and sometimes that is _all_ you can do," Edmund got off the bed and began pacing. "Bad things happen to people, 'Stella. And it seems that everything is wrong and unjust in the world. But we have to believe that there is some good behind it – we have to have faith, otherwise we will be doomed to misery and decline."

She listened to his words, impressed with the wisdom in them.

"Besides, this world is an ugly place, 'Stella. One year of marriage showed you that. There are lies, deceiving, rapes, hatred, murders, betrayal, dishonesty, torture, sadness, tears and so much agony here. I believe that Aslan took Alys to a better place," Edmund stopped and looked at her. "To His country, where everything is blooming, everything is right. And I'm sure Alys is happy there. She went to a better place."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he replied. "Maybe Aslan loved Alys too much. Maybe he chose a better life for her in His country. Maybe she is better off there without Alfred's shadow to haunt her."

"Maybe… you're right," she looked at her hands. "But doesn't Aslan know how much I love my daughter? Why did he take her away from me?"

"That is where your faith is being tested, 'Stella," Edmund said. "Stick to Aslan and I promise you that you'll be happy in the end too."

"How can you promise me that?"

"Because I know the peace that reaches your heart when you believe in the Great Lion," Edmund replied. "I have experienced dark times too, and I got out of them pretty nicely, don't you think?"

She nodded.

"You should sleep, 'Stella." He said.

"I tried, but it won't come."

"Try harder then."

"You should sleep too."

Edmund smiled and then climbed on to the bed. Reaching her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down with him. "We both should go to sleep."

She smiled slightly and kissed his lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you, 'Stella," he told her, kissing her brow. "Are you going to thank me for it daily?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I just want you to be with me and be happy." He said. "I know it will take time but it will happen, eventually."

"I love you, Edmund."

"And I you. Now let's go to sleep."

Estella rested her head on his chest as he held her close to him. "Good night."

And the two fell asleep in each others arms, their love embracing them - and that provided them with the comfort and peace they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I have to get started on the next chapter yet... It will be out in a few days! :P<strong>

**Hey, I was wondering about what you people think:**

**Which one is better? Definitely Destiny? Or Fate Or Destiny?**

**Tell me, and then I'll give you my opinion too!**

**Until then, have fun and most importantly:**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REIVEW**

**VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


	38. Chapter 37

**Hello my wonderful readers! :)**

**I'm fast aren't I? So come on, read and review!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine. This fanfiction is.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 37 – –**

**.**

Edmund walked out of the palace and into the gardens, heading towards his destination, his mind on so many things at once.

A week had passed and so much had happened.

Firstly, he was worried about Estella. The girl would not stop crying. He knew that it would not be easy for her to let go of Alys' memory, but Estella mourned her non-stop. And she was really disturbed.

_Edmund had opened his eyes the next morning of the day he had told Estella about Alys' demise to find the woman he loved sitting on the bed, looking far away deep in thought._

"_Did you sleep well?" he had asked her, sitting up next to her._

_She had looked at him in surprise. "I guess so. And you?"_

"_Fine." He paused, staring at her intently. "What were you thinking about?"_

"_Nothing," she lied._

"_It's fine if you don't want to tell me," he shrugged. "Don't lie."_

"_No, it's just…" she took a deep breath. "I had a dream."_

"_A dream?"_

"_I saw Aslan."_

_He blinked._

"_I talked to him for a while. And he told me that…" she trailed off._

_He waited but she did not continue. "What did he tell you, love?"_

_She shook her head. "Never mind."_

"_Tell me," he insisted._

"_It was a conversation between Aslan and me." She told him. "And there is much to think about. I will tell you eventually, but, let me sort out myself first."_

"_Alright."_

_She sighed. "I miss Alys."_

_He placed a hand over hers. "I understand."_

"_I want my baby," she cried._

_He did not know what to say to that._

He still did not. He could not bring Alys back, he wish he could, but it was not possible. And that left him helpless, watching the woman he loved as she wept over the grave of her daughter.

He remembered once walking towards Peter's room to play with Irene when he found Estella sitting on the bed talking to Isabel while the consort queen fed some fruits to the princess. He remembered overhearing their conversation…

"_Irene is beautiful," Estella had said._

"_She is," Isabel smiled._

"_You're lucky to have her."_

"_I am." Isabel chuckled as Irene held out a piece of apple to Estella, blushing. "And she really likes you."_

"_She does," Estella smiled. "Don't lose her, Isabel."_

_Isabel blinked. "What?"_

"_Alfred almost took her away from you. I did what I could to save her – you all did. And I paid dearly for it," Estella shook her head before she could speak. "No, don't apologize. It was not yours or Peter's fault. It was something that had to be done. And… none of us had expected that Alfred would let A-Alys d-die."_

"_I really am sorry for your loss, Es."_

"_I know you are. But listen to me, you got your daughter back – safe and sound. And that is what matters the most. Keep her close to you, Isa, do not lose her. Losing her is a great burden and an even greater pain. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone," her eyes brimmed with tears. "Do whatever you can to keep her healthy and happy. Promise me that."_

"_I promise."_

"_I would love to see Irene grow into an intelligent, beautiful princess of Narnia. And I'm sure that will happen. Do you know why?"_

"_Why?"_

_Estella smiled. "Because Irene has the best family in the whole world."_

"_And Irene has an amazing Aunt Estella who did so much for her," Isabel reminded her._

"_I just made sure that Irene got away from Alfred," Estella's eyes darkened. "I wish I had done that for Alys too. Then she would have been here, with me. I wish I had run away from Daelhr a long time ago."_

_Isabel was silent, listening. _

_So was Edmund, outside the room._

"_I had thought that I was being a good wife by giving him another chance, by hoping that one day he would see how insane he was being and that everything would be fine," Estella went on. "I had thought that I was ensuring my daughter a wonderful future by staying with him. I had thought that she would grow up under a father's love and then become the Lady of Daelhr. I know it sounds selfish or perhaps greedy but every mother wants a secure, good future for her child._

"_I wanted mine to be what she should be. Her bloodline was noble. I wanted her to be happy. She would wear whatever dresses she wanted, or have many friends, she will travel, have fun, have many suitors." Estella shook her head, a tear falling down from her eye. "But look at the future Alfred gave to her. He killed her in a way. And look how much '_happiness'_ he gave me. He ruined my life."_

"_You know, Edmund or Peter or Caspian do not understand how you could go through so much torture in the name of love," Isabel said slowly. "But I do. You're a woman, Es, and this is how you are."_

_Estella wiped her tears. "I really did love Alfred – even after he hit me, even after he used me. And I know Edmund doesn't get why, not many people do."_

"_Once I told Peter that a woman's tragedy is that she uses her heart more than men do." Isabel seemed thoughtful. "If he ever looks at you closely, I'm sure he will understand what I meant."_

_Estella smiled, although there was nothing happy about that smile. "I used my heart too much for a man who had no heart at all. I now wish that I had spoken up earlier. I wish I had shouted for my rights, for justice," she said. "I didn't and I have paid for it. I have realized that speaking out for one's right is important." _

_Isabel nodded._ "_Love your spouse, give him a chance too, but when it gets out of hand – don't just keep on going through hell in the name of love."_

"_I wish I had known that sooner," Estella lowered her head. "And I would have had my baby in my lap."_

Edmund took a deep breath and nodded to the guards as they bowed.

"Is everything in order?" he asked.

"Yes, milord. All the preparations have been made."

"Good. And everyone?"

"They are gathering – both humans and creatures."

"Very well."

"_Alfred," Edmund stared at the man he so hated in the eye. "You give the word beastly a new meaning."_

_Alfred had smirked._

_Edmund looked down at the man before him in disgust. "You raped Kayla. You are indirectly responsible for the death of her mother –"_

"_How come?" he questioned._

"_You led her to such circumstances that she committed suicide," Edmund replied. "You whipped Chad mercilessly when he was a little boy. You have persecuted him mentally and emotionally time and again."_

"_I didn't know he was my brother," Alfred glared at Chad who was sitting on one side of the courtroom. "Had I known, I would have killed that bastard."_

"_You are openly threatening to commit murder." Edmund pointed out. "And ever since you got married, you have beaten and raped your wife. You have put her through much torture, injuring her from time and again."_

"_And now _you're_ going to comfort her?" Alfred taunted._

_The Just King chose to ignore that. "You kidnapped Princess Irene, threatened the kings and queens of Narnia. And at the end – you have killed your daughter."_

"_Alys dies due to the fire!"_

"_She dies because you were an animal!" Edmund shot back. "She dies because you were too busy mercilessly hitting your wife instead of getting them out of the flames. And because of all that you have done, you will not rule Daelhr anymore."_

"_Oh yeah, then who will?"_

"_Chad will." Peter spoke from his throne. "As your brother and the next legitimate person in line, he will take your position as the Lord of Daelhr and govern that city even better than you did."_

"_No one will accept that bastard!"_

"_Everyone will," Peter said. "And in any case, you should not worry about him. You should worry about yourself."_

"_Do you deny all the accusations on you?" Edmund asked him._

"_No." Alfred said. "You saw me do most of them, don't you?"_

_Edmund's eyes hardened. "And you feel no guilt whatsoever?"_

"_None. In fact, I do," Alfred paused. "I should have killed them all when I had the chance."_

_Silence._

"_Very well then," Edmund said, his voice full of authority. "You shall be publically executed for all your crimes."_

_Alfred paled. "Why publically? Are you too much of a coward to kill me yourself? Did your hands shake with fear while your sword rested on my throat?"_

_Edmund tilted his head. "Everyone must see you die, Alfred. That is your punishment. The humiliation, the hatred, the disgust you will see in each eye is your punishment."_

"_Coward!"_

"_Your death will be a lesson to any man who thinks that women are just things to be treated horribly. It will be a message to any man who treats his wife without any love or mercy. It will be a symbol of hope and justice for all women who have endured such torture at the hands of someone they love." Edmund paused. "Just because someone loves you and creates a bond with you does not make you own them, Alfred. You have a right over them, yes, but you don't own them._

_"You had the best wife in the entire world, you had a pretty daughter, but you ruined it," the Just King shook his head lightly. "You let your anger and your insanity take over the happy future that could have been yours. I hate you, but even more, I _pity_ you. We all do."_

"Edmund?"

He turned. "'Stella," he held out a hand. "You're here."

"I am," she replied, taking his hand. She was wearing a plain blue dress, her hair tied into a braid. And she looked so beautiful in that simple way of hers. "Though I do not want to."

"I know."

"Edmund, I don't want to see Alfred being executed."

He looked at her.

"I don't think I can."

"He is the man who is the reason behind your daughter's death."

"I know," she lowered her head. "And no one wants him to get punished more than I."

He squeezed her hand. "If you want to go back to the palace then it's alright. I'll see you there once I'm free."

She shook her head. "I'm going to see Alys for now."

"Alright."

"And then, I guess I'll join you," she said. "Maybe I should see him die. Maybe I should see justice being given to so many people."

He kissed her brow. "As you wish, love."

She smiled slightly and walked away.

"_So this is it, then," Edmund stepped forward. "You are leaving."_

"_We'll see each other soon," Chad said and hesitated. "Are you sure that I am ready to lead a city?"_

"I'm_ sure that it would be better if you stayed away from Lucy," Peter stated, walking over to them. "Unless you have a wish to die a painful death."_

"_I second that," Edmund said. "Just because Lucy is going with you does not mean that you lovebirds are free to do whatever you want."_

"_I told Caspian to keep an eye on you two." The High King said. "It's a good thing he is going accompanying you."_

_"I had asked you about me leading Daelhr." Chad looked at the two kings awkwardly. "Anyways, I would never –" he began._

"_Are you two threatening him again?" Lucy asked as she moved to stand next to Chad. "Peter you've done that three times since the morning."_

"_It never hurts to do it again," the High King muttered. "Why must you go, Luce?"_

"_Because I want to be with Chad and because he will need me." Lucy replied. "And once everything is settled and he starts governing Daelhr, I will return along with Caspian, according to our plan."_

"_Oh, alright," Peter kissed his sister on the cheek. "Take care. And don't do anything stupid."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure."_

_Edmund hugged Lucy. "I'll miss you. Help Chad all you can and let us know if you need help with anything."_

"_Alright."_

_Edmund had walked over to Kayla then, who was standing alone petting her horse. "Kayla?"_

"_King Edmund."_

"_You're going."_

"_I am."_

"_Ready?"_

"_I guess so," she replied. "My brother will be the Lord of Daelhr now. I cannot believe it."_

"_Well you better do for it is the truth!" _

_She smiled. "It is." A pause. "Edmund, I want to thank you for everything you and your family has done for Chad and me."_

"_There is no need to thank us."_

"_There is every need to. I may be mad but I know when someone did so much for me."_

"_You're not mad Kayla," Edmund placed a hand on her cheek. "Don't ever say that."_

"_People back in Daelhr used to call me that."_

"_No one will anymore," he promised._

"_Still, thank you." A pause. "And even though all this ended in a bad way for Estella, I must say that I am proud of you and the way you handled all the matters. You had so much pressure from all sides and you're just a human. You did fairly well in the end."_

_He smiled. "Thank you."_

_She nodded._

"_I'll miss you Kayla."_

"_I'll miss you too." She told him. "I'll see you?"_

"_Sure, once Chad gets settled as the Lord of Daelhr, then you can visit anytime you want. As will I. But for now, Chad will need you."_

"_I'll be there for him." she nodded and then hesitated before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "Thank you for being a wonderful brother to me, my king."_

_He pinched her cheek. "You're welcome, dear sister."_

_And they had gone, the four of then – Chad, Lucy, Caspian and Kayla to Daelhr. Who knows how much issues they would have to go through before the people finally accept Chad as their Lord?_

Edmund sighed and forced himself to return to the reality.

Looking around, he saw many people gathering for the execution, which would take place in a couple of hours.

And he had so many matters to attend to.

_I should get to them,_ he decided, _before swimming in the memories._

He walked over to the soldiers who had been managing and questioned them about the arrangements.

They were deep in discussion when someone tapped Edmund on the shoulder.

He turned and his heart skipped a beat.

Adeline stood before him wearing a plain one-shoulder brown dress that fell to her feet. Her hair fell on her back and elegance radiated from her. (**A/N:** Link in the profile.)

"Edmund," she said, her voice soft. It reminded him of the times when they had been together, when everything was fine…

"Adeline." He inclined his head.

"I want to talk to you."

He glanced at the people he was standing with. "I have work to do." He looked at her apologetically.

"It won't take long," she promised.

He looked at her for a second before nodding and turning to the others. "I'll be right back in a few minutes. You all carry on."

Edmund walked away with Adeline, stopping in the middle of the grounds, looking around at all the people who were staring and pointing at them.

"How are you, Adeline?" he asked, ignoring everyone else.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"I haven't seen you since the day I brought you back from the forest."

"I saw you at Alys' funeral," she told him. "You were pretty shaken."

He frowned. "I didn't know you came that day."

"I did. I found that child very cute and I had to pay my last respects to her," Adeline hung her head for a moment. "She shouldn't have died in all this. It is a great loss."

Edmund agreed.

"How are you, Edmund?" she asked, her gray eyes looking deep into his brown ones. "You were very sad at the funeral."

"I'm fine," he told her.

"And Estella, how is she?"

"She… is trying very hard to cope up but it will take time." He said. "It's natural."

She nodded. "I wanted you to know that I heard all that had happened with Alfred. I think that you acted like a brave man that you are in all the matters. I'm proud to call you my king, Edmund."

He smiled. "Thank you. It means a lot."

"I owe you my life and I remember you asking me to hear you out once," Adeline said. "I cannot do that."

"Adel –"

"However," she went on, "I request you to listen to me while I speak."

He stopped, nodded.

"You hurt me, Edmund. I loved you with all of my heart and soul, and you hurt me. I know that you feel guilty about it, it is clear in your eyes," she told him. "But you hurt me nonetheless. And in my anger and misery I had decided that I would never come to you again. But I couldn't do that. I _had_ to see you. I don't know why but my heart won't rest until I did. So here I am today."

"Please Adeline, I want you to know that I never thought of hurting you. I wish I could explain to you somehow…" Edmund ran a hand through his hair. "Sure, I loved Estella but we could never be. She was married, she was happy – at least we all thought so. And I had you. You made me happy, truly happy. Whenever I was with you all my hurt and worries would go away.

"I did not use you. I swear I did not. I was with you because I _wanted_ to with the core of my heart," he told her, honesty in his eyes. "I know you will find it hard to believe, but you _completed_ me."

She gave a slow nod. Then took a deep breath. "Edmund," she stared at him. "I forgive you."

He blinked in surprise.

"You are a wonderful person. Sure, you made some mistakes but you're just a human. And I am honored to know you."

He smiled. "And I you."

"Today, I came here to see you before…" she trailed off. "You've probably wondered why I visited the Isabel over these weeks."

"I didn't have the time to wonder but the question did flash through my mind more than once."

"I took your advice."

He raised an eyebrow. "I advised you to meet Isabel?"

"No. I had been crying in my room that day and I had realized that I'll kill myself if I let what you did get a hold of me," she told him. "And then a thought came into my mind. I went to my parents and told them about my dream of dress designing."

"You did?"

She nodded. "I made them see how much I liked doing that. And you were right. They understood."

Edmund looked at her in surprise. "So you are doing it?"

"Yes," she replied. "But…"

"But what?"

"Isabel has been a great help. She is a good friend," Adeline said.

"She is the best," Edmund agreed.

"You have other matters to attend, so I will not keep you for long." Adeline took a deep breath. "Edmund, I'm leaving."

* * *

><p><strong>"OMG!" Right?<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 38

**One chapter a day! Don't get used to it! :p**

**I just noticed more than 700 reviews for Definitely Destiny. And all I can say is 'Thank you sooooo much'!**

**Since I left you all at a cliffy, I wont say much here. Go, read and please do REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia not mine. This fanfic is.**

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_ I dont want to give away anything, but the prologue is repeated in this chapter. My advice would be to read it again and not skip it. I changed a few lines in it and in any case it moves with the flow of the story.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 38 – –**

**.**

"Edmund," Adeline said, "I'm leaving."

Silence.

"…What?" Edmund asked.

"I remember you telling me that the ladies in Archenland wanted me to design dresses for them," Adeline explained. "And I talked to them. I am moving to Archenland and setting up boutiques there."

"You're going to set up a business in _Archenland_?"

"Of course, I'll have boutiques here in Narnia too, but I'll not live here."

"You cannot do that."

Adeline blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You cannot just leave," he told her. "Please, you have to stay here."

"… I can't."

"Why not?" Edmund asked. "Look I know you're going through a hard time but you cannot leave me. You just cannot _go_."

"I have to, Edmund!" she said and her voice shook with the hurt she had tried so hard to push down.

He stopped and stared as her eyes filled with tears.

"I cannot stay here. I have forgiven you and I hold no grudge against Estella but I _cannot_ stay here," she shook her head. "It's too painful and I'm sorry but I don't think I have the strength to stay in this city anymore. I do not have the strength to be around you."

"Don't do this to me," he begged.

She took a deep breath and smiled. He could see that she was forcing herself to do so. He knew that she actually wanted to cry. "I wish you and Estella all the best for your future. I pray that you two have all the happiness in life."

He was quiet for a moment. "When do you plan to leave?"

"Late afternoon."

"Today?" he asked, anger seeping into his voice. "You're leaving _today_?"

"Yes."

"Addy, you cannot go." He ordered her.

"I have no reason to stay."

He took her hand. "Just don't go. For me. Please," he pleaded.

She pulled her hand away. "Why not?"

"Stay, please."

"Give me one good reason to, Edmund!"

"You want a reason?"

"Yes."

"Then how about this?" he asked. "I love you!"

Silence.

Edmund quickly looked away, wondering about what he had just said.

Everything else seemed to have faded away for him, and he could feel the honesty in what he had said.

He glanced back at the woman before him. She seemed to have frozen like a statue. Her lips were parted in shock, her eyes staring at him with nothing but astonishment in them. Her arms fell limply to her sides.

Edmund took another moment to think before slowly reaching out and taking her elbows in his hands. Gently, he pulled her a step towards him.

"I _love_ you," he repeated, taking a step forward so that their faces were inches apart. "There I said it. I love you."

She didn't say anything.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to tell you that," he went on. "I should have told you that a long time ago, but circumstances kept me from admitting it. But I love you, Addy, I love you from the core of my heart."

"A-and E-Estella?" Adeline's voice was barely a whisper.

Edmund sighed. "I love her too. I know I am insane. I'm a bad person. I'm _sick _minded, but I really love you."

Adeline went quiet, her lower lip quivered for a short second.

He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as his hands slid down from her elbows to her hands. "I don't want you to leave. Being away from you has pierced my heart, Adeline. I swear I'm not lying; I've missed you and your company so much."

She simply exhaled.

"Say something," he asked her, opening his eyes to find her looking at him with the same dumbfounded expression.

She moved her hands away from his.

He slowly straightened up. "I love you, Adeline, and I cannot bear to have you go away from me."

Reaching out, Adeline placed one hand on his shoulder and cupped his cheek with the other.

He sighed in contentment, leaning into her touch.

And then he saw as she got on her tiptoes and moved, slowly, almost hesitantly, and a moment later he felt her lips on his other cheek.

He closed his eyes.

Her soft lips lingered on his skin much longer than they should and she pulled back, her gray eyes back on his brown ones.

His eyes moved to her lips. "Adeline…" he murmured and leaned forward.

His forehead touched hers again. The tip of his nose traced down his cheek as he tilted his head, his lips at the corner of her mouth.

Her quivering lips were just centimeters away...

Taking a breath, Edmund leaned forward.

And she leaned backwards, turning her face away.

He stopped. Slowly moved a bit away. Stared at her questioningly.

She removed her hand from his cheek and stepped back.

Her eyes never left his. And he saw the pain in them as she said in a soft yet blank voice, "Goodbye, Edmund."

And his world stopped.

"Adeline, don't…" he said, taking a step forward.

She gave him a small, sad smile before walking away.

And his heart exploded into a pain so raw that he wondered if he was dying.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Estella wiped her tears and stood up. She decided to go and find Edmund and then go to the execution with him. She would need him to be there with her.

She had walked a few steps when she saw a few guards taking Alfred out. His hands were tied in handcuffs behind his back. His black eyes spotted her and he glared.

Taking a shaky breath, Estella marched forward and stopped before him.

"How _dare_ you?" she asked him, tears threatening to form in her eyes again. "You killed Alys! How could you?"

"I should have killed you first," he said.

Estella blinked.

He still felt no guilt over what he did.

"She was your daughter and you let her burn," she said. "What kind of a monster are you?"

"Why are you here?" he spat. "Why are you not in the arms of that _king_ you are so in love with?"

"You _bastard!_" Estella glared at him. "I loved you. I gave you everything I could and this is how you repay me? By putting me through so much suffering and by murdering my daughter - _our_ daughter?"

"Yes, sweetheart, that is how I repaid you."

"You'll never find peace after you die." She told him. "You will suffer, I promise you that."

"Why don't you just go and cry at the stupid grave?" he asked her. "You couldn't even give me a son. I didn't need Alys, it's a good thing she died."

"I wish I had told the world about you sooner. But no worries, today everyone will see you die – and they will know you for who you really are," Estella looked at him with hatred. "A beast!"

And then she did something she never would have done in the past.

She took a deep breath and slapped him squarely on the face.

Before waiting to hear or even see his reaction, she turned and walked away.

She tried to ignore the stares she was getting from everybody. She tried to avoid any glance or conversation with anybody. She was not in the mood for any sympathy or pity.

She just wanted to calm down.

She took deep breaths, looking around, hoping she would see one of her friends.

Peter. Isabel. Susan. Edmund. _Anyone_…

And she noticed him.

The Just King. Standing in the middle of the gardens talking to…. Adeline?

Yes, it was Adeline.

Estella looked at them. They looked really good together. And Edmund loved her. And she loved Edmund.

Did that mean that she, Estella, was coming in between them?

Edmund didn't agree to this. He said that he wanted to be there for, with, _for_ Estella.

But Estella had wondered, time and again.

Taking another deep breath, she walked towards them.

None of them noticed her; they were too busy talking.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to tell you that, I should have told you that a long time ago, but circumstances kept me from admitting it. But I love you, Addy, I love you from the core of my heart."

Edmund's voice reached her and she stopped.

Her heart did not break. She had known this all along. But it did hurt.

"A-and E-Estella?" Adeline asked in a low voice.

"I love her too. I know I am insane. I'm a bad person. I'm sick minded, but I really love you."

Tears formed in Estella's eyes.

She had been right. She was just a barrier, a wall that was keeping them apart.

She didn't doubt Edmund's feelings for her. Edmund really loved her and he would do anything for her, but he loved Adeline more.

And she was 'the one', not Estella.

Eyes wet, Estella watched as Edmund and Adeline stood, their foreheads touching, their faces inches apart. And Estella could see that they belonged together.

Shaking, Estella looked at the ground.

An image of Alys passed through her mind.

An image of Alfred.

An image of Edmund.

She loved all three of them.

Alys had left her.

Alfred had lied to her.

But Edmund stayed. For her. And he would – till the end, she knew.

He would stick to her, just as he had promised, even though his own heart would want to be with Adeline. And he would never complain.

_Never_.

She knew him too well.

And she could not let that happen.

She looked back at the couple. Adeline was reaching forward and kissing his cheek.

She saw him sigh. She saw his body relax. She saw him as he closed his eyes and smiled slightly. It was as if all his worries had been stripped away from him.

And Estella turned and ran.

She ran back into the palace.

Into the entrance hall.

Through the hallway.

Up the huge staircase.

Down the corridor.

And she stopped.

Cautiously, she entered the room, her eyes searching for any presence.

No one was there.

Good.

Taking what she needed from Professor Cornelius' workplace, Estella dashed back down the hallway and opened the door of Edmund's bedroom in the palace.

She went in, closed the door and then locked it.

Wiping away her tears, she pushed the couch in front of it.

A part of her mind wondered how she got so much strength, but it didn't matter.

Aslan had been right.

He always was right.

Her work was done.

She was done.

Of course, the Lion did not say that. But she knew. She felt it in her heart.

"Oh, Aslan," she cried. "I want to die. Please let me die. I am happy, I am fine. Just let me die. Let me be with my baby, with you. I don't want to stay here…"

With shaking hands, Estella placed the small bottles she had taken from Professor Cornelius' study. All poisons.

She remembered asking having tea with the kind man in his study. It was a couple of days before Alys had died.

"_Oh my," she had gasped lightly. "You have kept so many poisons here."_

"_Stay away from them, milady" Professor had said. "They are very strong poisons."_

"_Who are you planning to kill?"_

_He had chuckled. "I'm not going to kill anyone. Their antidotes are really tough to make. And I've decided to make them."_

_She didn't ask why. She knew. _

_The professor enjoyed his research. He did that. Besides, after King Caspian once was poisoned a long time ago, the professor tried to keep most antidotes in his store. Just in case._

"_Don't you have the antidotes to them already?"_

"_No," he replied. "And since I have nothing to do these days, I though why not do some research. Prepare some medicines."_

"_Well, you can have tea with me instead of this work," she had suggested._

_He had laughed. "Estella, my child, I've missed you and all the times we had tea before you got married!"_

She picked up a bottle. Uncorked it. And downed it in once gulp.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she did the same with the other three bottles.

"Please Aslan," she spoke again as she slid to the ground. "Don't let me live. You know what I want, you can see my heart, please. Let Edmund be with Adeline. Let them be happy. I don't want to live here anymore, please. I am too scarred to live here. I won't be able to live happily."

Resting her head against the bed she closed her eyes and waited for the poison to take hold over her.

But it was taking so long.

She desperately looked around. And spotted the bedside table. She crawled towards it and opened it.

She found what she was looking for. As quick as lightning Estella pulled out his dagger from its sheath. Staring at the blade, she brought it slowly to her wrist.

She hesitated.

Took a deep breath.

Prayed to Aslan. Apologized. Begged. Cried.

And then slit her wrist.

A gasp left her mouth as the blade cut her skin. But she quickly got over it. And cut it again.

And again.

Pain, agony, and more pain.

That was there.

And the guilt too, perhaps…

Come to think of it, there was a sea, an ocean of emotions running through her.

Not that Estella minded it.

Slowly she slid lower and lower until she lay on the floor.

Lying down at the end of all, she was remembering the beginning… Everyone did that. At least she thought so.

And now, all was clear. Her doom, her pain, her guilt, her hatred, her love – all was crystal clear.

Another tear ran down her face and the pain increased slowly, but why wasn't it ending? Why wasn't her breath leaving? Why was she still alive?

She was tired, so, _so_ tired. And she wanted to be free of it all.

_Free…_

With that thought, she tightened the grip on her dagger and slashed her left wrist again, leaving another deep gash oozing with blood.

She wanted to cry due to the pain, but she didn't.

She wouldn't.

She had spent so much time crying, now she would not. Now she would face the pain head-on, because this very pain would take her where she wanted to go. To the end.

She had to die. She had to.

Living, it was too much, she couldn't take it anymore. She was not strong enough. No, she was not strong at all.

She would have saved her if she had been strong.

_Her…_

A fresh wave of tears came.

Her daughter. Alys with the her hair, her smile and Alfred's dark eyes. Her beautiful, sweet Alys. She just wanted to hold her in her arms and sing a sweet lullaby to her.

But no, she couldn't.

Her daughter was dead. Gone forever.

And now, she didn't want to live anymore.

There was no reason to.

Alfred didn't care. And he hadn't tried to save his daughter too. He had let her die… and even now, he didn't care that she was dying too. Hell, he was not even guilty about all he had done to her.

How could he? He had said that he loved her. He had said that he would always keep her happy.

_Was it all a lie?_

A laugh escaped her mouth.

So silly of her, asking this. Of course it was all a lie.

Lie.

Lie.

_Lie._

All of it.

Nothing mattered.

Not her.

Not him.

Not their love.

Nor their daughter… their dead daughter.

And certainly not their 'marriage'.

Marriage.

_Bullshit._

Cursing the day she had said her vows, Estella raised the dagger again, and slashed it again and again at her finger, hoping to cut her wedding ring, but instead injuring herself even more.

The pain, the wound didn't matter: she just wanted to break this ring. Break this 'souvenir' of their wedding – it was nothing but a lie anyway.

Finally, tired, unsuccessful at cutting the metal ring on her finger, she slumped back, now drained of energy, her breath coming in short gasps. She smiled as her vision blurred.

The end was near.

She saw her daughter.

_I'm so sorry Alys, I couldn't save you._

The thought of Alfred crossed through her mind.

_You bastard! You ruined it all. You are the reason everything is so wrong! I hate you._

And then she saw him – the man she loved. The Just King. His handsome face, his open arms. He was smiling and waiting for her to hug him.

And she realized that she hated him.

She hated him for being so nice. She hated him for loving her so unconditionally. She hated him for not telling her about his feeling on her wedding. She hated him for wanting to be with her when he should be with Adeline. She hated him for sacrificing his own happiness for her…

Who was she kidding?

She could _never_ hate him.

She did, a long time ago – but that was never pure hatred. It was just a mere dislike. And it had existed because she was in denial of the love she felt for him. Silly dislikes existed in friendships.

_No matter what happened Edmund, no matter how much I hate you, always remember: I love you. I love you so much. But... it's not possible. You know that. You should know that. Go away. Go to Adeline. Be happy. That is what I want. Don't just stick to me because I need you. Go to her because you need her._

She was insane.

She was definitely insane, but becoming insane was the only sane thing she could do.

The end was near and she was a failure.

A failure as a friend. She never understood Edmund's feelings. Adeline had given her a chance, she had ended up hurting her. She had been so mean and so rude at times.

A failure as a wife. She never made Alfred happy. Not that it mattered. Their whole marriage was a failure – not just her when it came to it.

A failure as a lover. She was hurting Edmund. He would never admit it. But she was. She couldn't make him happy. She always ended up hurting him.

A failure as a mother. She couldn't save her baby. Alys died and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Alys burned in that fire and she could do nothing about it.

A failure.

That was who she was.

And that was what her life had been about: Failures, screams, cries, pain, shouts, worries, tears…

But she hoped she would find it – the peace she was craving for.

Everything dimmed.

She could feel the pool of crimson all around her. It felt good.

She closed her eyes.

All would be well now.

All would be fine now.

All would fade away now.

The end was near.

_Aslan,_ she prayed helplessly. _Please let it be the end._

And everything darkened.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Edmund walked into the dining room and slumped down on one of the chairs.

Susan who was eating a sandwich looked at him. "Is the execution done?"

"Alfred is dead." He replied. "I told the guards to take his body and head and bury him the proper way. They must be doing that right now." He paused. "Why weren't you there?"

"I cannot walk around in the city looking like this," the Gentle Queen pointed towards her swollen belly. "It looks as if I've hidden a huge balloon in my dress."

He chuckled. "You look absolutely fine."

"I cannot see my feet while I am standing."

"You're exaggerating, Su."

"Ok fine. I can see some of my feet, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm fat!"

Edmund rolled his eyes, deciding not to let this conversation go on anymore. "Pass me that sandwich."

She did, looking at him closely. "You look disturbed, Edmund."

"I'm fine," he said, biting into his sandwich.

"I'm your sister. I know when you're lying."

He sighed. "It's about Adeline."

"Is everything alright?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But you -"

"Susan," his eyes were pleading. "Please."

She nodded. "Talk to me or Peter if you want to."

"I will," he smiled thankfully.

As he took another bite the door opened and Peter and Isabel walked in.

"I'm starving," the High King said as he took a seat next to his brother.

"I'm still a bit scared of the beheading part," Isabel confessed, pouring herself a glass of water.

"I miss Caspian." Susan pouted.

"I think you all are crazy." Edmund made a face and looked around. "Where is 'Stella?"

"I don't know," Isabel replied. "The last I saw her was when she was talking to you."

"She told me she would be at Alys' grave and then she would be present at the execution. She wasn't there."

"No she wasn't," Peter said. "I didn't see her anywhere."

"Maybe it was too difficult for her to see the execution," Susan said sympathetically. "She must be in your room, Edmund."

Edmund nodded and got to his feet. "I think I'll go see her. She will need me."

"You know what?" Peter said thoughtfully. "I think we all should spend some time with her. You know, talking and joking. She will feel better once she is surrounded by her friends."

"That is a good idea," Isabel said. "I'll have someone bring us sandwiches and some fresh juice in Edmund's room."

"Alright," Peter said as the consort queen went to look for a maid.

"I miss Caspian," Susan sighed.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

The three siblings walked over to the chambers of the Just King, talking about nothing important.

"I think it is time for me to defeat Isabel once again at a game of chess," Edmund said as he reached for a doorknob and then frowned. "It's locked."

"Es must be inside, changing or something," Susan suggested.

"Estella?" Edmund called. "Open the door."

No answer.

Edmund knocked. "Are you in there, 'Stella?"

No answer.

"Es!" Susan knocked too. "Unlock the door. Open up!"

No answer.

They knocked a few more times.

"Estella?" Peter banged the door hard while Edmund tried to open it. "There is something in front of the door keeping us from opening it."

"But…" Edmund's stomach twisted. "What if 'Stella did something stupid?"

Not waiting for an answer, the Just King slammed his shoulder against the door, hoping to break it.

"Don't break the door, Edmund, she could be sleeping for all we know," Susan said.

"She would never lock the door or put up a barrier before it if she was just sleeping."

The Gentle Queen couldn't argue with that. Worry on her face, she stepped back, letting her brothers push the door.

It took a minute or two but the door slammed open.

The three rushed in and froze.

"Estella!" Susan screamed, covering her mouth with her hands in horror.

Edmund rushed forward and pulled the unconscious girl into his arms. Her left hand and wrist were badly wounded, blood pouring from them, coloring the floor around her crimson.

The dagger – his dagger – slipped from her other hand and fell on the floor.

"'Stella," he patted her cheek. "Wake up. Wake up, _please_, open your eyes."

"She won't." Peter's grave voice reached his ears.

"Shut up, Pete," Edmund said, shaking the woman in his arms. "Can you hear me, 'Stella?"

"She drank poison," Peter said, pointing towards empty vials on the bed. "_Poisons_ to be exact."

"So, I told them to bring apple juice instead of ora –" Isabel entered the room and gasped. "Oh my! What happened?"

"Estella tried to commit suicide." Peter explained.

"I'll get Professor Cornelius," with that Isabel dashed out of the room.

Susan slipped down on the couch.

Peter looked around in shock.

And Edmund held her close to himself.

"'Stella wake up!" he begged, his tears causing his vision to blur, frantically searching for her pulse. "Open your eyes. Come on. Please, 'Stella. _'Stella_!"

* * *

><p><strong>How about you all just review? Coz I dont have anything to say.<strong>

**I'm working on the next chapter and will post it real soon.**

**Until then, take care!**

**Oh and most importantly,**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


	40. Chapter 39

**Hey everybody! T****hank you to all those who read and reviewed my story!**

**Now, go on, read and as usual, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 39 – –**

**.**

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a long while.

What was going on?

Why was she staring at the ceiling?

Heck, why could she see?

She was dead, wasn't she?

Dazed, she tried to move. And hissed. The pain was too much.

"Oh, good," Edmund's voice reached her ears. And then he entered her vision. Handsome as ever, his brown eyes burned – glared at her. "You're awake."

She opened her mouth. Tried to speak. Closed it.

She couldn't speak.

And now she realized how weak she was.

She realized how little strength she had left.

"I hope you're happy now!" Edmund shouted. He was shaking, with anger or grief, she did not know. "I hope you're satisfied with all the pain and the trouble you've caused me, 'Stella."

A tear leaked down from her eye.

She wanted to speak.

She realized that she could too.

But she didn't.

She saved her strength. She would use it on the more important things.

"You are dying," he told her. "_Happy_ now? You are leaving me. I hope that satisfies you."

She blinked.

She was dying.

She could feel it.

And even more, she knew it in her heart.

Edmund paused and his expression became that of hurt. "You're dying, 'Stella." He whispered. "There is nothing we can do. There should be something we – _I_ can do!"

"There is." The whisper left her mouth.

He stopped. Taking her hand in his, he asked in a soft voice, all anger gone. "What?"

"Be happy."

He groaned. "I don't want to hear this. I don't want a goodbye speech from you. I don't want you to say goodbye." He glared at her even though his voice remained smooth. "Why did you do this?"

"I had to."

"Why?"

She shook her head slightly. She did not have time or the strength for this. This question will have to remain unanswered.

"Alfred is dead. We could be happy," he told her. "You knew that. That was the plan. Why did you do this?"

That was not the plan. Not her plan. Her plan was to make sure that he was truly happy at heart.

This stupid 'we'll live happily ever after even though your life has been a miserable hell and you'll never be able to get over it' plan was his. And that was not what she wanted.

She loved him too much to let him sacrifice his true love for her.

"Be happy," she repeated.

"How can I be happy when you're in such a state?"

"N-Not with me."

"I love you, 'Stella," he kissed her hand. "I cannot be happy without you."

She shook her head. "You can."

"I can't."

She shook her head again.

Anger flared in his eyes. "You're dying. You will die. How can I be happy then?"

Her body ached. Mostly her heart. She took a shaky breath.

"How?" he repeated his query.

"… With Adeline."

His eyes went wide.

"You love her."

He was still too shocked to speak.

"You told h-her."

"Is that why you tried to kill yourself?" he asked, guilt replacing the anger. "Is that why you took so much poison? Did you think I would leave you? I would never have done that – I promised to stay by your side all my life."

"I know."

"'Stella, how could –"

"Edmund, listen to me, please," she begged, her voice weak.

He looked like he wanted to disagree but he closed his mouth and nodded.

"You love her and you should be with her," Estella said. "Let me go where I will be at peace. We cannot be. We were never meant to be."

He shook his head. "If you think that I'm going to abandon you then you're wrong, love. I told Adeline I loved her because it seemed like the right thing to do. I had to tell her how I felt about her. And I asked her to stay because… I didn't want her to go," Edmund paused. "It was selfish, really, asking her this. But I just asked her. That does not mean I would have left you –"

"It is not about you leaving me, Edmund. I know you would never do that." Estella interrupted. "It is about you being with the one you're meant to be with."

"This is just crazy."

"I _have_ to die. Alfred just broke my heart and you mended it. But even you cannot fill in the cracks. You want to, but some marks live forever." A tear fell down her eye. "You have to understand that you cannot make _everything_ right, Edmund."

He sighed, bringing his face close to hers. "I… this is wrong."

"I wish it was."

He leaned forward kissed away her tears, his lips gentle on her skin.

"Do not change the course of the way things are going, Edmund, I beg you."

His lips moved from her cheek to her lips and he kissed her softly before pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"Go to Adeline." she said. "Tell her you want to be with her."

"But you –"

"I'll die."

He closed his eyes. "Don't say that," his voice was tortured.

"We both know that it will happen," she moved her right hand to caress his cheek.

She couldn't feel her left hand or arm. It was covered with white bandages.

"Edmund," she spoke. "Alfred lied to me. I trusted whatever he said and it turned out to be deceit. I don't want you to do that. Promise me that you'll be honest to me and to yourself."

He took a deep breath. "I promise."

"Then answer my questions," she waited until he nodded. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," he replied instantly.

"And Adeline?"

"I love her."

"Whom do you love more?"

He hesitated.

"No lies," she reminded him.

"… Adeline."

She smiled, the tips of her fingers still on his cheek. "And whom do you want to spent the rest of your life with?"

"I promised –"

"Forget all the promises." She told him. "Just imagine yourself standing at the altar. Who is the woman approaching you?"

"Adeline," he replied quickly. "I'm sor –"

"You realized you love her more _after_ you made those promises to me didn't you?"

He looked at her for a while before slowly nodding.

"And now you don't want to leave me because of those promises?"

He nodded again.

"And you're going to give up your love for her to be with me?"

"But I love you too."

She pinched his cheek lightly. "I know." She paused. "And if you really love me then you will do something for me."

"Anything."

"Go to Adeline. Tell her how you feel."

"I will not abandon you."

"You're not abandoning me, you're making me happy."

"How does me being with her makes you happy?" he asked. "Weren't you the one who fought with me because of her?"

"I did not know her heart or your feelings about her then."

"Can you be any more selfless, 'Stella?"

She smiled, humor filling in her eyes. "You never know. Stay tuned!"

He did not smile.

Estella sighed. "Go to her. Talk to her. And then bring her here, I would like to speak with her too."

He seemed hesitant, but she could see that a part of him wanted to agree.

"You love her," she reminded her.

"It doesn't matter," he said bitterly. "She is leaving Narnia."

She was quiet for a while, summoning some more strength.

Edmund's eyes filled with tears when he saw how weak she was. He rested his head on her shoulder. "And now you're leaving me too."

Estella ran a hand through his hair. "I love you," she whispered. "And so does Adeline."

"You're both leaving me." He accused. "I made mistakes. I was an idiot. But you two are punishing me so bad."

"Look at me," she requested.

Slowly, he got up, his eyes wet.

"Be the brave man who will do anything for his love," she told him. "Not a loser who will sit in the corner and cry while the woman he loves leaves him."

He blinked as he realized what she was going to ask him to do.

"Stop her," Estella said. "For me. For her. And most importantly, for yourself."

"You –"

"We'll talk," she promised. "But right now, you need to go to her."

And Edmund nodded, once.

"Bring her to me," Estella said. "Give me your word."

He hesitated. "I will." A pause. "Promise me you'll wait for me."

"I will, but please don't take too long…" she trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

She didn't have to.

He saw it in her eyes.

_I don't know how long I'll be able to stay here…._

Edmund took a deep breath before kissing her hand.

"Thank you, 'Stella." He smiled at her. "I love you so much."

"Don't _you_ start with the goodbye speech. Not yet."

"Why do you have to sacrifice everything, 'Stella?"

"Just go, you idiot!"

He chuckled even as tears came.

Squeezing her hand once, he got up and dashed out of the room.

Edmund ran down the corridor, past a startled Isabel.

"Edmund?" she called.

He didn't reply, simply ran down the huge staircase and towards the entrance hall when –

A hand curled around his arm and stumbled, falling on the ground hard.

So did the person who had stopped him.

"Peter," Edmund gasped. "What is it?"

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I can't talk right now. I have to go."

"Where?"

"'Stella is awake. Give her company," Edmund moved to go. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Peter stopped him again. "Where?"

"Adeline. I have to stop her."

"Ed –"

"Don't. I will not let her go. 'Stella doesn't want me to."

Understanding shone in the High King's blue eyes.

"We'll talk later," Edmund quickly said, got up and hurried out of the palace.

Into the courtyard.

Out of the gates.

Down the street.

Reaching Adeline's house, he frantically knocked on the door.

The house-cleaner answered the door.

"Adeline," he panted. "I want to see her."

"My king," she bowed. "You –"

"W-Where is she?"

"She left, milord."

Edmund froze. "What?" he asked. "But she isn't supposed to leave for a few hours."

"The lady decided to leave early," the maid replied. "But you might still be able to get to her in time."

"What do you mean?"

"Her carriage was supposed to be waiting for her down in the main market. She had to buy some things before she left."

"Main market? That is on the other side of the city."

"Yes, my king."

"When did she leave the house?"

"An hour ago."

"Thank you."

His heart sank. He would never be able to get in there on time. But the market was awfully crowded at all times, so there were chances that Adeline got held up. Still, it was still pretty far away…

_Oh, Aslan_, he prayed_. Please don't let her go._

And he ran.

**[][][][][][][][]**

He was pretty sure his lungs were going to burst out any moment now. And as he ran through the shops, telling people to give way, he wondered where all the oxygen had gone.

He looked around for Adeline.

"King Edmund?"

He turned at the familiar voice to find Rowan standing there, looking at him in shock.

"Rowan!" Edmund rushed towards the little boy.

"Are you here to say goodbye to Aunt Adeline too?"

"Where is your aunt?"

"I don't want her to go but –"

"Rowan!" Edmund shook him lightly. "Where is Adeline? Did she leave?"

"She is going to. Any moment now."

Relief coursed through him. "Where?"

Rowan pointed. "There."

Edmund looked at the carriage that was parked down the street. He saw a glimpse of Adeline's brown dress.

And without waiting for another second, he ran.

"Adeline!" he shouted.

She didn't hear her.

He saw her as she hugged her mother and then her father.

"Adeline!"

Then she moved towards the carriage.

_No..._

He did not have the strength to follow her carriage now.

He was already out of breath after running across the entire city to get to her.

Getting a horse would have been simpler but he didn't have the time or the mind to go back to the palace and get his stallion.

Looking back, that would have been the ideal thing to do.

"Adeline!"

The door of the carriage opened.

"Adeline!"

She placed one foot on the small wooden stairs to get into her carriage.

"WAIT!" he shouted, ignoring the fact that half the market was staring at him with wide eyes.

She stopped, turned with a frown.

Her mouth dropped open.

And Edmund crashed –

Straight into a wheelbarrow that a seller was carrying.

Edmund fell to the floor, hissing as he elbow rammed against the hard wood of the wheelbarrow, the fruits that were being carried in it showering upon him.

The man who was carrying them cursed but quickly stood with shock as he saw the Just King stand up.

"My king, I apologize –"

"I'm sorry." Edmund said quickly, rubbing his elbow. "I'll pay you for it, I promise. I'm in a hurry right now."

Looking at the man apologetically, Edmund sprinted down the street towards Adeline. Stopping a few feet from her, he ignored the stares of her family.

"Edmund?" she asked in surprise.

"W-we… need," he shook his head, panting. "Talk."

Adeline blinked.

He took a step forward, swayed.

She stepped away from the carriage.

"You cannot, c-cannot g-go," he said, not even bothering to breathe. "You stay. You… you… you d-don't –"

"Edmund," she moved towards him, her hands held out as if to catch him if he falls. "Calm down. Breathe. Breathe, please."

He did. He gulped huge amounts of air through his mouth and waited till his heartbeat returned to normal.

"A-Are you alright?" she asked.

He was still breathing heavily, but he could speak now. "No."

"What happened?"

"You cannot go."

He was aware of the fact that the entire market had gone quiet, looking at their King. Everyone was listening.

She probably knew this too, for she looked quite uncomfortable as she glanced all around her before looking at him. "We've had this conver –"

"Don't you dare leave me alone when I need you so much," he said.

"I –"

"If you think that you'll be the hero by leaving me for my happiness and sacrificing your feelings so that I could be with someone else then I won't let this happen. I'm not going to let you go."

"Edmund, please, people are watching."

"Do you want to go to Archenland?"

"Edmund –"

"Tell me!"

"Yes, yes I want to."

"You're lying." He said, "I can see it in your eyes."

"It doesn't matter, Edmund."

"Fine, if you really want to go then give me my heart back."

She blinked.

"You cannot go like this," he said, his grief threatening to overwhelm him. "When my heart belongs to you. You have no light to leave me shattered. Who do you think you are?"

"... I beg your pardon?"

"Who do you think you are playing with my feelings?" He asked again. "I won't let you do it anymore. I won't let you go. You'll have to listen. The world will have to listen – I love you, Adeline and I want to spent the rest of my life with you."

Gasps and murmurs went throughout the market.

"I don't have a ring, or a proposal, or anything right now. I smell of sweat and fruits. I'm tired and broken and…" he sighed. "Please don't go."

"You'll be happy with Estella," she said in a low voice.

"Well, she is dying too!" he said miserably. "That stupid girl wants to be the most sacrificing person in Narnia!"

"What?"

"She cut her wrist and drank poison," Edmund told her. "She lost too much blood. And the poisons are still running in her bloodstreams. We cannot remove them. Professor Cornelius does not have antidote for it. He is trying to make them but it will take time."

He fell to his knees, so tired, _so_ exhausted of everything. "Lucy is in Daelhr. I sent her a message but it will take time to get to her. And it's a six hour ride back," he shook his head, a tear falling down on his cheek. "She'll never make it on time."

"I'm sorry," Adeline said. She truly was sorry.

He looked up at her. "I don't want to hear that. I want to hear 'Don't worry, Edmund, I'll stay'. Why aren't you saying that?"

"I'm not going to say that."

"Do you love me, Adeline?"

"I… What –"

"Do you love me?"

She looked at him intently. "I do."

"Then stay. I promise you that –"

She walked over to him and held out a hand.

Dazed, he took it and got to his feet.

"You've just come here because you're losing Estella," she said in a voice so low that only he could hear it. "I don't want to be another rebound, Edmund. Please, people are watching so don't create a scene."

"I swear, I'm here because I love you more than her. She knows that. She is the one who knocked some sense into me," he told her, his voice low too. "I love her. But I love you more. When I imagine myself growing old with someone, it is you and not her."

"My king, please," he heard Juliana say from behind. "This is hard enough for her. Do not make it harder. Let her go."

Adeline looked at her sister and then at Edmund. Slowly she pulled her hand away and turned. Took a few steps towards the carriage.

"Why do you two women make me want to suffer so much?"

And she quickly turned back with her wide eyes when she heard Edmund scream out these words. His eyes were wet and his words full of agony.

"Are you punishing me for loving you? It would be way better if you just took a dagger and cut my heart out - that would hurt less!"

She stood like a statue, shocked.

"It doesn't matter, go. Just _go_!" he held his head in his hands, breathing heavily. A moment later he wiped his tears and looked at her. "But I want you to stay. Love me. Live with me. And I promise to love you till the end.

"You are not a rebound. You are the person I know I can share my thoughts and feelings with. You are the person I can tease. You are the person who understands me. You are _the_ _one_, Adeline. Please know that. I've known it for quite a while now.

"I'm not going to give a speech. I'm not good when it comes to speeches," he said. "But I'm going to tell you that if you leave in that carriage today, I'll follow you. Because I know that deep down, you want me to. You don't want to go. You don't want to leave me. And now you're the one who is in denial."

Her lower lip quivered.

"I made you cry. And I won't promise that I'll never do that again. But I promise that I'll be there to wipe those tears away and to tickle you until you laugh."

Tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm not going to say that you're the only one I love, for I love Estella too." He told her, taking a step forward towards her. "You are not the first woman I fell in love with. But you're the last woman I'll be in love with till the end of my life."

She didn't move. Not a bit.

"I'm not perfect, Addy. I'm stupid. I'm an idiot. And I hurt people who love me. I'm not perfect. But I promise you that if you're with me, I'll give you the perfect life. We'll make it together, I'm sure of that."

He took another step forward.

She took one backwards. She stumbled slightly and held the door of the carriage to balance herself. Her eyes never left his as she shook her head.

Edmund stopped. "I'll not force you. But I will ask you to make a choice," he held out his hand. "Will you stay for me, Adeline?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this will probably lead to half of my reviewers saying 'Es rocks. Addy sucks' and the other half saying 'Addy rocks. Es sucks' but I want to know what you have to say about this chapter.<strong>

**I'll give you my views about whether Es is better or Addy... but not now. For now, let's just move on with the story!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	41. Chapter 40

**Hey my reviewers! I'm back with the next chapter. **

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. You all rock!**

**Now, read, enjoy and REIVEW!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia belongs not to me. **

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 40 – –**

**.**

"Why should you sacrifice everything?" Peter asked Estella.

"Edmund asked me the same thing." She said.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," she paused. "I'm not sacrificing anything, Peter. You all are sad because of what is happening right now. Give it some time, and you all will see how this is the right thing."

Peter shook his head but did to speak anymore.

"You shouldn't have tried to kill yourself, Es," Susan said to her friend.

"I did what I had to."

"You're so stupid."

"That she is," a voice from the doorway came.

Estella turned to see Edmund walk into the room.

"Edmund, what happened?" Estella asked.

He remained quiet.

"Did you find Adeline?" Isabel, who was sitting next to Peter, asked.

He nodded.

"Did you talk to her?" Peter asked.

He nodded.

"What happened?"

"He created quite a scene," Adeline said, walking into the room. "That happened."

Edmund stared at Estella, noted how she smiled and how that smile came truly from her heart.

How could she be so selfless?

How could she smile when she was dying?

_Dying…_

He didn't want that.

"You didn't go," Estella said in a low voice.

Isabel looked at them. "Well, we'll leave you three alone for a while," she stood up and motioned to others to get up too. "Let us know if you need anything."

"Alright," Estella looked at the three of them intently, one by one. "It has been an honor knowing you three, your majesties."

Susan took her hand and squeezed it. "Likewise."

Isabel smiled sadly.

"Be at peace," Peter told her.

"I plan to be," Estella replied as the three left the room.

The room was silent for a long moment.

And then Adeline walked forward and sat on the stool next to the bed where Estella lay.

"How are you?" she asked.

Estella smiled. "How do I look?"

"Terrible."

"I'll be fine."

"You're lying," Edmund said, walking over to stand just behind Adeline.

Estella took a deep breath. "So she stayed," her eyes were on Edmund. "I knew you would not let her go."

"But that does not explain why you would try to kill yourself, Estella," Adeline spoke. "Everything in your life would have been fine now. Alfred is no more, you have Edmund. You would have been happy."

"I cannot _heal_, the wounds I had are too deep. I cannot let go of my daughter. I cannot let go of the fact that I trusted a man who turned out to be a monster." Estella said. "You're woman, Adeline. You don't know that when once you love someone and that person does not turn out to be what he said he was, how deep a gash it leaves."

Adeline glanced at Edmund. "I know."

Estella saw that. "Don't hate him for it. I know he never wanted to hurt you. I saw how guilty he felt and how much he missed you."

"I know that, Estella," Adeline said. "And I forgave him."

"And me?"

Adeline blinked. "But you did not do anything wrong?"

"I was the one who came in between you two."

"You're being ridiculous." Adeline shook her head. "Edmund was the one who chose you over me. It was not your fault. You never forced him to stay away from me."

"But –"

"You're being ridiculous," Adeline repeated. "And trying to kill yourself was extremely stupid too."

"You know it is the right thing, Adeline. You're just not saying it."

"Suicide is never right."

Estella's eyes moved from her to Edmund and she smiled. "You two look good together, you know."

Edmund smiled. "You could have told us that without –"

Estella rolled her eyes. "Stop lecturing me about my suicide! I don't want to die listening to these lectures."

"How can you talk about death so bloody easily, 'Stella?" Edmund asked, his old anger creeping into his voice.

"Because I know that it is the right thing. You will not understand it, but that doesn't change it. I was always the coward, Ed. Like always, I took the easy way out." She paused. "But I don't want to talk about that. Tell me about you two."

"There is nothing you don't already know," Edmund stated.

"I thought you were going," Estella said to Adeline.

"I was," she replied.

"Why did you stay?"

"Edmund convinced me."

"How?"

Adeline looked at Edmund and smiled slightly. "He came up with the right thing to say at the right moment."

"It's about time he did that," Estella chuckled.

Adeline smiled. "I guess so."

"Are you two going to make fun of me?" the Just King asked.

"You've spent so long making fun of me, Ed," Estella pointed out. "I should be allowed to crack a few lame jokes."

Edmund shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm glad that you gave him another chance, Adeline."

"I don't know, Estella," Adeline said. "My heart agrees to this but my mind tells me that I should just leave."

Edmund looked at her. "I'm not going to let you go."

"If this is because of me," Estella said. "Then please don't."

"I don't know," Adeline sighed. "Fate has intertwined our lives in such a confusing way."

"Listen to me Adeline. I'll be fine. I'll just move on. I'll be with Alys. And Edmund will be happy." Estella said. "That is all I want. Please, I do not want you or Edmund or anyone else feeling any kind of guilt. Whatever I did, I did because I wanted to. No one is responsible for it but me."

Adeline nodded slowly. "I never wanted all of this to happen, Estella. I never wanted Alys to die, and I'm sorry for your loss."

"So am I," she said in a low voice.

"You're one of the most caring women I've ever met," Adeline told her.

Estella snorted. "Right."

"I swear."

Estella raised an eyebrow.

"Not many women have the strength to go through all that you have."

"I took the cowardly road. I tried to kill myself."

"I know and I still say that that is wrong," Adeline placed one hand over hers. "But still, you've been strong in your own way. And you've been so selfless. I wish I were like you."

"Don't wish for that," Estella told her. "You're perfect in your own way, Adeline. In fact, you are strong – and I wish I was that."

"You are strong."

"Don't lie to me."

Adeline smiled slowly. "In any case, I am honored to know a person like you."

Estella smiled, and then noticed Edmund whose eyes were wet. "Are you alright, Ed?"

"Please don't die, 'Stella," he begged.

"I told Doctor Cornelius to not make the antidote."

"_What_?"

"I don't want it."

"_Why_ would you do that?"

Estella tried to shrug but the pain and exhaustion would not let her. "I think I'll go to a better place."

Edmund shook his head, another tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'll be fine," Estella told them both. "I promise."

Adeline looked at her intently for a moment. "Well, if that is the case then I'm going to promise you one thing, Estella."

"What?"

Adeline's gray eyes then moved to Edmund and then back at her again. "If Edmund and I ever get married –"

"_If_?" Edmund asked, sounding incredulous even through his tears. "I ran through half the city for you and made an emotional speech just so you would not leave and still you use the word _'if'_?"

"Edmund, I just moved from 'I'm leaving' to 'I'm staying for you'," Adeline told him. "Don't push it."

He tried to glare at her but the amused look on Estella's face made him smile.

"So, I was saying that _if_ Edmund and I ever get married," Adeline said, turning towards Estella as she took her hand in a friendly way, "And if we ever have a daughter, then I promise to name her Estella."

Edmund blinked in surprise at that. He had never thought of himself as a father.

And then he smiled slightly, placing a hand on Adeline's shoulder.

He imagined how that would be – a child, beautiful with big gray eyes and curly hair like Estella had.

"And I promise that I'll tell her that she was named after a woman who meant the world to Edmund," Adeline went on, "And that this woman was the prettiest and the most compassionate person I have ever met."

Estella's eyes brimmed with tears. "T-That would be n-nice."

"It would be," Adeline agreed.

"It would be," Edmund nodded and kissed Adeline's head lightly.

The three were silent for a few moments. Then –

"I'm tired now. Exhausted," Estella croaked. "I want to sleep."

"D-do you have to?" Edmund looked at her with horror.

"You know I have to."

Adeline stood up. "Do you want to be alone?"

"Yes, please."

"I'm not leaving you," Edmund told Estella. "I'm going to stay here."

"You should go with Adel –"

"No." Edmund looked at Adeline. "I'll stay with her."

Slowly, Adeline nodded. "Alright."

"I ran so much, I'm tired too," Edmund said, hopping on to the bed. "I think I'll sleep too."

"No," Estella shook her head. "Only I will sleep. I'm the one who needs the stillness."

"Fine, then I'll just be with you," Edmund said, laying down next to her and gently placing his arm under her head.

Adeline took a step forward and pulled the covers over the two of them. "I'll leave, then," she said in a low voice.

And just as she was about to turn around, Edmund held her hand.

She stopped and looked at him.

He stared back.

He didn't say anything.

He didn't need to.

She understood.

She slowly leaned forward and kissed Estella on the brow. "Be at peace," she whispered to her.

Estella smiled slightly.

And then Adeline moved her lips and placed them over Edmund's in a short, chaste kiss. "I'll see you later," she promised him.

He nodded.

With one last smile at him, Adeline walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Edmund sighed and looked down at Estella.

"I love you," he told her.

"I know. I love you too."

"Thank you, 'Stella."

"No Edmund, thank _you_ for everything." Estella told him.

"I don't want you to leave."

"I will not leave," she said, placing a hand over his heart. "I'll always be here. I'm sure you'll find me whenever you'll look."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Leaning forward, Edmund placed his lips on hers and kissed her.

Care.

Anger.

Love.

Pain.

Sadness.

Love.

Friendship.

Gratefulness.

Love.

Love.

_Love._

Everything was poured into this one, deep kiss.

Her lips moved with his, as her hand remained firmly over his heart.

His hand was over her waist, his thumb drawing abstract patterns over her.

"Sleep now, 'Stella," he murmured against her lips. "Rest."

"You won't leave me?" she asked.

"I'm here just as I promised," he told her. "Till the end."

She smiled, kissed him once more and placed her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him.

And he wrapped his arms around her, taking in her scent – the smell of vanilla, and his eyes remained on her. Watching her as she closed to beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers. His hand played with her soft locks, and he saw as her soft pink lips curved to form a sweet smile as Estella slowly went deep into sleep…

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Why don't you go to him?" Isabel asked her husband, her eyes on the Just King who silently sat on the ground before the grave.

Peter nodded to the few people who said their goodbyes as they left the funeral. "I think it would be best to leave him alone for a while," he said sadly. "He would want that."

Susan wiped away the tears on her face. "You're probably right," she said. "Come on, let's go to the others. Lucy wouldn't stop crying because she could not reach here on time."

Isabel nodded and walked away with the Gentle Queen towards Lucy, Caspian and Chad who were sitting in the chairs at the far side of the grounds.

"Are you coming, Adeline?" Peter asked the woman who had been standing next to him, staring at Edmund.

"You go on," she replied. "I'm not going to leave him alone. Not now, when he needs me the most."

With that, she moved towards the Just King. Reaching him, she sat down next to him, her eyes fixed on his face. But she did not say anything. She just sat there.

Edmund did not react. He did not move. He sat there, his eyes on the tombstone in front of him, tears running down his cheek.

They were still for a long time.

Their hearts mourning the loss of a friend.

And then, slowly, Edmund's head dropped onto Adeline's shoulder.

He did not say anything.

Neither did she.

She simply wrapped her arms around him, comforting him with her embrace.

She held him while he cried.

And he cried.

He lamented.

He grieved.

For a long time.

He did not remember entering the palace. He did not remember walking into his room.

He blinked as he realized that he was seated on his bed.

Looking up, he saw Adeline standing with her hands on his shoulders.

He wanted to say so many things.

But he didn't.

He did not have the strength to.

He was in too much pain.

Estella was gone.

She was gone.

_Gone._

Dead.

She had left him.

And his heart ached.

His soul ached.

Edmund was so tired. He had not slept in such a long while. He had not eaten in a long while. But he did not want to.

He just wanted to cry. But the tears, they would stop coming too – they would end soon, he knew that.

He wanted Adeline to wrap her arms around him again so he could cry freely, but he knew that it was late. He could not ask her to stay.

Not this time.

He would not use her again.

He wish Estella was here, to place her head on his chest and tell him to sleep.

But she was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

He returned to his surroundings once again when he felt Adeline's hands move lower towards his waist.

Confused, he saw in a daze as she held the hem of his tunic and flung it off.

The cold air touched his skin, but it did not affect him. Or perhaps it did. He did not know. He did not care.

He saw as she kneeled down and unzipped his boots, taking them off.

Adeline got up then, her face the same level as his and stared deep into his eyes. She leaned forward and Edmund shivered just as her soft lips touched his.

Slowly, he moved his hands and buried them in her hair as he let her kiss him. It was soft and smooth – like silk flowing…

And he kissed her back. His lips moved against hers in frenzy one second and slow the next.

Bit by bit, she pulled away.

He looked at her, his face blank, his heart so lifeless and so alive at the same time.

He let her push him down, his head falling onto the soft pillows. He let her pull the blankets over him. He let her take his hand and kiss it once.

"Rest, Edmund," she said in a smooth voice.

He did not close his eyes.

She saw his worry and understood. "Rest, Edmund," she repeated. "I am here."

And he nodded, closing his eyes at once.

**[][][][][][][][]**

He was dreaming. He was sure of it.

Then why did this seem so real? He could see every little detail in his surroundings.

He was in a forest. The trees were green, the sun was bright, the breeze was smooth.

But why was he here?

The sound of laughter reached his ears and he turned.

Curious, he walked through the bushes and into a small clearing.

On a huge oak tree was a swing and a woman in white dress sat on it. Her brown hair flew all around her as she swung.

He saw, amazed as she glowed, contentment radiating from her.

And then she turned to look at him and smiled.

He froze.

The chocolate brown eyes that stared at him twinkled with delight as she saw his surprise.

"E-Estella?" he asked, baffled.

"Who else?" she asked as her swing slowed to a stop. She patted the space next to her. "Come."

He walked forward and sat down next to her. "What is going on?"

She looked at him disapprovingly. "I saw you cry. Why?"

Slowly, he brought his hand and touched her cheek. "You're real."

"Of course I am," she laughed.

_The things we did, the things we said  
>Keep coming back to me and make me smile again<em>  
><em>You showed me how to face the truth<br>Everything that's good in me I owe to you_

"I miss you." he murmured.

"But I am never far away, Edmund," she placed her hand over his heart. "I told you that, remember?"

"Why did you have to go?"

She sighed and looked away. "You were right."

He looked questioningly at her.

"About Alys," she explained. "When you told me that she went to a better place and that she was happy, you were right."

"Oh."

"And I've gone to the same place, Edmund." Estella turned towards him. "And it is beyond words. I'm in Aslan's country, I'm with Aslan and everything here is perfect."

"It is?" he asked.

"It is. And I love it here. I have Alys with me, and she has grown up a bit. I saw my father too – it was good to see him," Estella smiled. "And I see you all down in Narnia, and right now you all were sad. I did not like that."

_Though the distance that's between us  
>Now may seem to be too far<br>It will never separate us  
>Deep inside I know you are<em>

"You left us."

"But you all have each other."

"And not you," he pointed out.

"Everyone has to find out one's own heaven, Edmund," Estella said wisely. "I found mine with my daughter."

"And me?"

"No, Edmund. Your heaven is with Adeline and your family." She paused. "She understands, you know? She understands that you're mourning me, she wants to be there for you, helping you in any way she can."

"I know."

"Then do not make her suffer for much long. She hurts because _you_ hurt."

Edmund lowered his head. "I don't want to hurt her."

"I know you don't, Edmund. And I know how much you love her."

With a sigh, he placed his head on her shoulder.

"I wish… I wish things did not happen the way they did," he said in a low voice.

Estella smiled. "Oh, stop moping! I thought you'd crack a few jokes, make me laugh or annoy me."

Edmund smiled slightly. "I cannot think of anything funny."

She was no longer smiling, but staring at him gravely. "Edmund Pevensie, I do not want this to affect you in this way," she held his face in her hands. "I do not want you to change because of this death. I want to see you joke around, laugh, play pranks, be the annoying Just King you were."

"What's the point?" he said childishly. "You won't be there."

"I'll be there, just not in the way you were used to having me around."

_Never gone, never far  
>In my heart is where you are<br>Always close, everyday  
>Every step along the way<br>Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
>I know you will be forever in my life<br>Never gone_

He was quiet for a while, looking far at the trees. "What do you want, 'Stella?"

"I want you to be happy."

He sighed.

"You're with Adeline."

He nodded.

She was quiet for a while.

Then she nudged him lightly, a teasing smile on her face. "Does this mean that the last bachelor king will be a defeated by the beast of marriage?"

He smiled. "Maybe."

She gave him a look. "And what happened to 'who wants to get married, not me!' attitude of yours?"

"I'm not saying I'll get married. I just said _maybe_ I will."

"Let's see how long you can stick to that."

"Let's see," he agreed.

"See, you look so good when you're smiling." Estella pointed out. "Never stop that."

"… I won't."

"Good," she said. "I want you to be the Edmund I fell hopelessly in love with. That is all I ask for: Be the strong, loving, annoying, amazing, handsome, irritating Just King."

"I will be." He promised. "For _you_."

_I walk alone these empty streets  
>There is not a second you're not here with me<br>The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
>Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone<em>

"Will you stop remembering me and stop crying?" she asked.

"No."

She looked at him disapprovingly.

"I'll never stop remembering you." He told her. "I'll never forget you."

She smiled slightly.

"But I will not cry. I will not mourn. Not anymore." He said. "You never left – so why mourn your loss?"

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Exactly. _Finally_ you get it."

He chuckled. "I can be a bit slow at times."

"Oh, I know!"

The two sat in silence for a while, content with each other's presence.

"What now?" Edmund asked.

"What do you mean?" Estella asked.

"What happens now?"

"You tell me."

"I don't know."

"I do," she said and turned her head towards him. "Now you go back."

"Where?"

"Back to reality."

"This is not real?"

"It is, in a different way."

_Somehow you found a way  
>To see the best I have in me<br>As long as time goes on  
>I swear to you that you will be<em>

"Will I see you again?" he asked, taking her hand.

"But I never left, Edmund."

"I know, but I'll still miss you."

"When you miss me, just close your eyes and you will see me," she told him.

He nodded, a smile on his face.

"Be happy."

"I will be," he said. "I have Adeline."

"You do." A pause. "And keep her happy."

He pouted. "What, are you going to be her lawyer or something?"

She laughed and pinched his nose lightly. Then she stood up and walked a few steps away from him.

She turned, a smile on her face as she looked at him. "You have made your mistakes Edmund. But even then, I am proud of you."

"Thank you."

"And know this: I love you and I pray that you get all the happiness in life."

He smiled.

"Don't let my death affect you. Don't let it ruin what you have."

His smile faltered.

"People come and go. Death is just a part of life and it happens to everyone. All I want is that you forget my mistakes and remember me in good light."

"I'll always do that, 'Stella. We all will."

"And know this: you were right. I am in a better place. And whatever happened – there was some good in it," she told him. "I know you will find it hard to accept but you have to _believe_, Edmund. That is all you can do. And I can tell you that it is the _right_ thing to do."

He nodded. "Alright, 'Stella." He paused. "You know this: I love you and I'm thankful to you, for everything."

"So am I." she smiled at him. "Go back now."

"I will."

"Goodbye, Edmund."

"Goodbye, 'Stella."

He watched as she glowed, brighter and brighter by the second. And there came a point when he had to look away, his eyes tightly shut.

_Never gone from me  
>If there's one thing I believe<br>I will see you somewhere down the road again_

_Never gone, never far  
>In my heart is where you are<br>Always close  
>Everyday<br>Every step along the way  
>Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye<br>I know you will be forever in my life_

Edmund opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his room for a while. Slowly he turned his head and looked out the window.

The sun was rising. The day was cold but beautiful.

It had been a week since Estella had left him. A week since he had barely talked to anyone. A week since he had joined his family for any meal. A week since he had properly talked to Adeline. A week since he had played with Irene.

Looking back at the ceiling, he thought back about his dream.

An image of Estella flashed through his mind. Her voice, her words rang in her ears.

He took a deep breath.

And then, for the first time in a week, the Just King smiled, truly from his heart.

_Never gone, never far  
>In my heart is where you are…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be honest with you - this was a genuinely difficult chapter to write. I mean I almost cried at a point or two, and at the remaining points, I just did not know what to write! I hope I did the story justice...<strong>

**So the song in this chapter is 'Never Gone' by Backstreet Boys and I absolutely love this song! :)**

**I want your comments - they matter the most. I'm waiting!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


	42. Chapter 41

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but college has started and its not so easy to write. Anyways here is the next chapter - I hope you all like it. Read, enjoy and Review!**

**Thank you, my reviewers. You all are the best! :D**

**Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine. This fanfiction is.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **CHAPTER 41 – –**

**.**

**~ One Month Later ~**

"No!" Adeline said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Please?" Edmund pouted.

"I'm not going to have dinner with you tomorrow night, Edmund."

"Please?"

She shook her head, a smile on her face. "_You're_ going to have dinner with me tomorrow."

Edmund, who was about to speak, stopped and frowned. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"No," Adeline replied. "You want me to dine with you in the palace."

"… So?" the Just King was still confused.

"So, _I'm_ asking you to come for dinner at my place. We're having a family dinner tomorrow and I want you there."

Edmund blinked. "A family dinner?"

"Yes."

He shook his head. "I cannot attend that."

"Why not?"

"Because it is going to be about you and your family." He explained.

She slowly reached out and took his hand. "I want you there. We've known each other for a long while and I have not introduced you to my family yet."

"I've met your parents before."

"But I have not introduced you to them officially."

"I'll pass."

"Why?" she looked worried.

He reached out and pushed a lock of hair away from her face. "Your parents, your sister and her husband – I think I would be nervous."

She laughed. "The _brave_ Just King would be nervous to meet his girlfriend's family?"

"I've never been invited to officially meet my girlfriend's family before," he told her. "None of the girls I used to see took that step for it meant that… that the relationship was serious."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we're serious," he laughed at her look. "But –"

"No buts," she said. "You're coming tomorrow and that is final."

He sighed and rested his head back. It was a cold evening and the two were sitting in one of the living rooms in the palace, having tea and sandwiches.

"You don't want to meet my family?" she asked, snuggling close to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Of course I want to. I would have met them one day or the other. But I just wanted to be with you and you alone tomorrow night."

"We can always be alone, Edmund," she looked up at him. "But Henry is here, and Jule and Rowan will leave with him in a couple of days and who knows when they will visit again."

Edmund kissed her brow. "You seem pretty sad that they are leaving."

"Of course I'm sad. I enjoy being with Jule and playing with Rowan."

"Well, I'm sure they will come back soon."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked childishly.

He shrugged.

The two were silent for a moment.

"So, what time is the dinner tomorrow?" he asked.

She looked up and her eyes twinkled. "You will come?"

"I would never miss it."

She squealed in delight and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" he asked with a laugh.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly, pulling back just so her face was inches from his. "This is going to be amazing. I've never invited any male to a family dinner before."

"There is always a first time," he said. "There are many things I've never thought of doing, but…"

"What things?"

He looked amused. "Things like going to a girls place as the man who is courting her to officially meet her family."

"Don't be nervous," she told him. "I promise that you'll have a nice time."

"Alright," he paused. "But I want you to take a walk with me right after we're done."

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend some alone time with you."

She looked around. "We're alone right now."

"We are, aren't we?" he asked.

He touched her lips with his fingertips, his eyes on her face all the time. And then he leaned forward and kissed her. His lips moved softly as he poured his love into that kiss, making her moan and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Addy," he murmured against her lips. "Why can't we be alone tomorrow night?"

She pulled away slightly and raised an eyebrow. "_What_ exactly did you planned to do if I had agreed to the dinner with you?"

He grinned and leaned forward. "How come I show that to you?"

She placed a finger on his lips and pushed him away. "No way!" she said, shaking her head. "N-No. I thought we had decided our limits."

He winked. "I know."

"Then you should not even –"

"I know, Addy," Edmund said, taking her hand in his. "I was just teasing you."

She made a face.

"So at what time should I be at your place?" he asked, changing the topic.

She shrugged. "The usual, but you can come whenever you want, _my king_."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll come at the usual time."

"That would be great," she kissed him once.

He looked at her for a long moment.

"What?" Adeline asked.

Edmund shook his head. "…Nothing." A pause. "Let's eat those sandwiches, I'm hungry!"

**[][][][][][][][]**

"Wow!" Caspian said when he came face to face with Lucy in the hallway, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," the Valiant Queen smiled.

"But, I'm sure you'll be surprised to see someone else today."

Lucy scoffed. "This is annoying. I have not seen Chad in the last few days."

"He was in the final steps of his training."

"I know, and I'm the Queen of Narnia," Lucy pouted. "Why could I not meet him?"

"He was busy, Lucy."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"In any case, you will meet him tonight," Caspian told her, "When he officially takes up the position of the Lord of Daelhr."

"I hope so!"

"You will, Lucy," Caspian shook his head. "And then we will be free and then we will be able to go back home."

"You seem eager."

"Of course I am eager. I want to be with my wife and my unborn child."

Lucy smiled. "After two months you'll be a father, Caspian."

"I know," excitement seeped into his voice. "I'll be able to hold my child."

"I'll be an aunt again!" Lucy cheered.

Caspian laughed. "I just want to go back as soon as possible."

"I'll miss Daelhr," Lucy said.

"Of course you will." He nudged her lightly. "You will not be able to have fun with your lover boy there."

Lucy blushed. "Yes," she admitted. "I'll miss talking to Chad, taking walks with him –"

"–Or kissing him," Caspian said disapprovingly.

Lucy gave him a look. "You used to kiss my sister all the time before your marriage to her."

"But that was different."

She folded her arms. "How?"

He paused. Thought for a minute. "Ok, maybe not," he said sheepishly. "But you should be thankful that I was pretty… _flexible_ when it came to you and him spending your time together. Peter would not have been so supportive."

"I know, but you too have to understand that I did not do anything that I should not," she sighed impatiently. "Why don't you all trust me?"

"We do, Lucy," Caspian wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We're just so over-protective because we love you too much."

"I know."

"Good." He paused and then pointed towards the other side of the room. "There comes the new Lord of Daelhr."

Lucy followed his gaze and stopped, her eyes wide.

Chad had just walked out of the doors on the other side of the entrance hall. The way he walked was different - it had a noble look to it. He held his head high, his back was straight. His hair had been nicely combed, though they still had a messy edge to it. He was dressed in robes of black that gave him an extravagant look. His green eyes met hers and he smiled.

"You look beautiful, Lucy," Chad said, walking over to them.

Lucy noted how his way of speaking had changed over the last month – it had a certain authority and a certain manner to it.

"Lucy?" he asked again.

"Umm," Lucy shook her head lightly. "You… You look – You look handsome."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"You're welcome," Lucy kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry that we didn't get to meet for a while but I had so much to do."

"I know," Lucy slipped her hand into his.

"I think we should head out," Caspian said. "It is time."

Chad took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really," Chad paused. "Maybe."

"Where is Kayla?"

"She went outside in the gardens," Chad replied. "She said she wanted to see the arrangements."

"She seems happy here," Lucy noted.

Chad smiled. "She is."

"Well, I'll go find her then," Caspian said and walked away.

"He knows when to leave," Lucy commented, turning towards Chad.

He agreed. "And he knows when to change the topic to make others feel better.

Lucy nodded. "But you don't have to feel nervous. You've been trained. You're ready. And we all believe that you will make an amazing governor."

"Really?"

"Really."

Chad slowly leaned forward and kissed her. His hands gently rested on her waist. "I needed that," he murmured against her lips, "For luck."

Lucy smiled into the kiss.

Slowly, he pulled away and held out his arm. "Shall we, my queen?"

She took it. "Of course, my lord."

**[][][][][][][][]**

Adeline did not show it on the outside, but she had to admit that she was impressed.

She had guessed that Edmund would be pretty nervous while meeting her family. He had been reluctant to attend this dinner first too.

And she had seen the nervousness hidden in his eyes. No one else noticed it but she knew how to read his eyes, just like he knew how to read hers.

But so far, he was handling himself pretty well.

Of course, not much had happened since he had turned up with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of fresh flowers at her doorstep. Dressed like a true gentleman, he had made introductions with everyone and then he had sat – mostly talking to Rowan who would not let him talk to anyone else!

And now, the family was seated at the dining table laden with food.

"So, my King," Henry, Juliana's husband, began. "I've heard much about you from Rowan. He seems to like you a lot."

Edmund smiled. "Well, Rowan is a good friend of mine. And call me Edmund."

Henry blinked. "But you're a king."

"And I don't think that that will change if you call me by my name," Edmund tilted his head to the side. "It would just make me more comfortable here."

"In that case, Edmund, I wonder what is so special in you that made Adeline invite you for dinner tonight. She never did that before." He chuckled. "I remember asking her about men before. She just used to shrug and say that she didn't think anyone was worth it."

"Henry!" Adeline took a sip of her drink. "Don't you start now."

"Oh," Edmund said, turning to her. "Am _I_ worth it, then?"

Adeline rolled her eyes but did not reply.

"Adeline is just like a little sister to me," Henry went on. "And I think it is my duty to tell you that if you–"

"Save it," Edmund said. "Your wife has already given me a pretty hard time when it came to my relationship with Addy."

"She has?" Henry turned towards his wife in surprise.

"I don't think she still approves of me," Edmund said.

Juliana swallowed her bite. "It's not that. I just wanted the best for my sister." She paused. "And if I offended you during that, you have my apologies."

Edmund waved his fork in the air. "Apologies are not needed, Juliana. I understand that you love your sister very much."

"In any case," Lady Agatha said, "King Edmund saved Adeline's life. He did so much for her. We will not forget that."

"I did what I had to," Edmund shrugged. "And besides, it was my fault that Adeline got into so much trouble."

Adeline placed a hand on his shoulder lightly. "That is all past, Edmund. Forget it."

"She is right," Lord Niall said. "Let's not talk about the past anymore, but the present and the future."

"In that case, presently, I'm falling in love with this chicken," Edmund pointed towards his food. "And in the future, I will try out those sweet dishes too."

Everyone laughed.

"I must say you are one interesting person, Edmund," Henry said. "Not what I expected."

"And what did you expect?"

"Well, I knew that our kings and queens were good people, but still I had expected some arrogance and some pride," Henry looked at him apologetically. "And when Juliana had told me that Adeline had invited the Just King for dinner, I had thought that this would be a dinner where I would be sitting with a snobby man, listening to the tales that would only speak good of him."

"Well, I must admire your honestly," Edmund said with a laugh.

He had liked Henry since the moment he had met the man. With blonde hair and brown eyes, the man in his early thirties smiled, with a slight dimple in one of his cheek. There was an aura of happiness and contentment around him, and one could not help but like him.

"And don't you get him started on the stories that say good about him," Adeline winked, placed her hand over Edmund's. "The man would not stop when he starts speaking of his brilliance."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "I only speak the truth."

"Sure, sure." Adeline smiled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Edmund narrowed his eyes. He wanted to say something, but he was sure that it would not be right to tease Adeline in front of her family. So he simply gave her a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'.

"So," Henry said, "I'm curious. How long have you two been courting?"

"Officially or un-officially?" Edmund asked.

Henry blinked. "Pardon?"

"Unofficially, we have been together for more than half a year," Edmund explained. "But if you omit the on-and-off that came due to certain… problems, we've been courting officially for about two months."

"You have known each other for just six months, and you had problems _already_?"

Edmund snorted. "You have no idea."

"What –"

"Let's just not talk about them, Henry," Adeline said quickly, seeming slightly uncomfortable. "I do not want to think about the past."

"Alright," Henry paused. "How did you two meet?"

Adeline smiled. "It was at King Caspian's birthday ball. We had danced."

"And after that they met so much," Rowan spoke up and his eyes twinkled. "Father, did you know they even used to kiss like you and mother do at times?"

Both Adeline and Juliana blushed and an awkward silence took over the table for a couple of seconds.

Henry blinked at his son's statement.

Adeline's parents stared at Edmund.

And the Just King didn't know whether to look uncomfortable or amused.

"D-Don't talk with your mouth full, Rowan," Adeline snapped in a weak voice.

Rowan shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Shut up!"

"But –"

"I said shut up."

"I don't see why everyone should not –"

"Rowan," Adeline glared at him.

"Rowan," Edmund said quickly, sensing the awkwardness increasing. "Did you tell your father about cricket?"

"Yes I did!" Rowan brightened up. "And I told him that I play good."

"Yes you've gotten pretty good at it," Edmund hid a smile when he felt Adeline sigh in relief at the change of topic.

All in all, dinner went well. And it was about an hour after they had had their deserts when Edmund pulled Adeline to the side.

"Walk with me," he said.

"But we're –"

"Just you and me," he whispered. "Together. In the moonlight. Please?"

She hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding.

Once Edmund had said his goodbyes, the two slowly walked out of the house and down the road.

The cold breeze blew and Adeline shivered.

"It is cold," she said, hugging herself.

"But beautiful," Edmund wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I thought you didn't like the cold."

"I still don't," he said. "But that does not mean that I won't admire beauty when it is there."

Adeline followed his gaze and looked at the huge palace, bathed in moonlight. The snow-covered trees shuddered due to the wind. The sky was dark but the moon shone brightly – it made one wonder how so much light and darkness could exist together.

But he was right.

It was beautiful.

They remained quiet, content with each other's presence as they neared the palace. Once they reached the gates, Adeline stopped.

"I should head back," she said. "It is late and the others would be waiting for me."

"Come," he took her hand. "Sit with me for a while."

"I will see you tomorrow," she said.

"No. Come."

"Edmun –"

"Just for a little while," he promised. "And then you can go back. In fact, I'll send someone to escort you back."

She gave him a look. "You're acting weird."

"How come?"

"You are being… _forcing_."

He made a face. "Forcing?"

"Not in a bad way," she explained. "It's just that, you want me to be with you – especially since the last few days."

He took her hand and lead her forward. "Really?"

"Yes," she paused. "May I ask why?"

His lips twitched. "You may."

She rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. "Why are you acting like this?"

He shrugged, leading her through the bushes towards the marble fountain. He walked towards the small wall and sat down, motioning her to join him.

"Do you remember that we came here the first day we met?" he asked.

She smiled as she took a seat next to him. "I do. We had talked, joked and ran around. It was fun."

"It was," he agreed. "And you were wearing a red gown."

"You remember?"

"I can never forget it." He said, standing up and walking a few steps away. He turned and looked at her intently. "You were sitting right there on that white marble wall with your eyes on the stars. It was a beautiful sight."

She blushed. "You remember." Her voice was filled with wonder.

He chuckled. "I expected a more romantic answer." He paused. "And I do have a really good memory."

She tilted her head. "Do you now?"

"I do," he replied. "I clearly remember you stepping on my feet that night about four times. And you were wearing heels. I had tried to look as if it didn't matter but it had hurt."

She pouted. "I told you I was not a good dancer after the first time I had stepped on your toes."

"That did not take away the pain."

She pouted playfully. Edmund _reminded_ her of her pathetic dancing skills whenever he could.

"Dance with me."

She blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Dance with me," he repeated.

"No."

"Ouch."

"I'm not going to dance. I'm a terrible dancer."

"Come on," he held out a hand. "It has been so long since my feet hurt, and I want to change that."

She laughed. "I'm not dancing."

"Why not?"

She looked around. "Because there is no reason to."

"You don't need a reason to dance," he stated.

"An _amazing_ dancer like me does."

He chuckled. "Well, in that case, I have to tell you something."

Adeline looked interested. "What?"

He hesitated. "You know I'm not good at speeches. And in any case, I made my speech that day. I should not repeat it." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "But if you want I can repeat it all."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been thinking over the last few days and I don't see what _I'm_ – we're waiting for. It has been too long now."

Adeline stared at him, completely baffled.

He cleared his throat then slowly walked over to her.

"Edmund, what are you –" and Adeline stopped, unable to speak anymore.

For Edmund Pevensie, the Just King of Narnia had just got down to his knees before her.

Her throat closed down.

Her heart stopped beating.

And she was pretty sure she had held her breath.

How she was alive, she did not know.

Slowly, Edmund pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket.

Adeline's mouth dropped open.

Edmund smiled at her reaction and then placed the box in her hands that lay limply in her lap. He opened it.

Adeline's eyes dropped to her hands and she found herself staring at a ring. A white pearl sat in the middle surrounded by diamonds all around the band.

She let out a small breath as her eyes moved back to his brown ones.

She felt her eyes get wet even before he started speaking.

"Addy, you mean more than the world to me. I can think of no one with whom I can be with and be so happy." He smiled. "And frankly, no other woman has the stamina be with a person like me. My temperament, my pranks, my problems, my happiness - No one can hande it better than you.

"I've wanted to do this for days now but I just did not know how to do this. Peter helped me – bringing you here was his idea, I won't take credit for that," Edmund went on. "I wanted this to be perfect. And I know that it is late at night and it is cold and you want to go back to your family, but I think that you and I, here, together is perfect."

A tear leaked down from her eye.

Edmund reached out and wiped it away with his finger. "You and I together is always perfect, Adeline, so why wait and keep our world in an imperfect state?" he asked. "Let's do it – let's just tie the knot."

Her eyes went wide.

"Now, firstly, it is my duty to inform you that all my family is hiding behind the bushes to see what is going on," Edmund told her. "And so is yours."

Adeline blinked, but didn't look away.

"They thought that I did not know, but they are not very good. My stupid siblings were so excited when they realized that I was going to propose," Edmund shook his head lightly. "And I'm sure Su must have told Juliana all about it. In any case, I want to ask them all about the importance of privacy now. They always lectured me when I walked in on them during their private times."

Adeline wanted to laugh, but she was too shocked to do anything at the moment.

"Anyways, let us not make them wait any longer," Edmund looked deep into her eyes as he took her other hand in his. His voice was filled with nothing but love and sincerity as he spoke, "Adeline, I love you and I want to spend my life with you. Will you please marry me?"

All was silent for a moment.

Then –

"Yes," Adeline breathed, another tear falling down her eyes as her lips curved into a smile.

He raised an eyebrow and made a strange face – as if he was judging her. "Yes?"

"Yes." She laughed. "Yes, I will!"

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want it in writing?"

Edmund grinned and then looked down at the ring. "May I?"

She nodded.

He took the ring out of the box and slipped in on her finger. "It fits."

"It does," she cried.

Slowly, Edmund took her face in his hands and moved closer to her. "Why are you crying?"

"Because it fits, _everything_ fits." She smiled. "And because this crying makes no sense!"

He chuckled. "I'm sure this will make sense," he said and kissed her like he had never done before.

Her hands quickly came around his neck and he moved up to sit next to her, their lips never parting.

Joy.

Love.

Excitement.

Passion.

Tenderness.

Everything was there. And the two of them couldn't be happier.

The sound of cheering made them pull away and they turned to find both of their families standing at the other side of the clearing, laughing and clapping. Peter, Susan, Isabel, Irene, Juliana, Henry, Adeline's parents and Rowan - they all were happy.

Laughing, Edmund wrapped an arm around Adeline. "I told you there were watching us." he said to her.

"Yes you did," she grinned at them.

"Not that I care."

"For now and just for now," Adeline tilted her head towards him. "Neither do I."

"See, this is why I love you," he said and kissed her again.

Things couldn't be better.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Hated it? Comments?<strong>

**I think the epilogue comes up next - but I still have to work on it. I'm planning on dividing it into two parts, so yeah, let's see. But it will take a while. Stay tuned!**

** And as always:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	43. Epilogue Part 1

**Ok, I'm so sorry for such a late update. And I'm sorry that it is short. But seriously I'm so busy these days and I barely have the time to write. So, instead of keeping you all waiting for one detailed epilogue, I thought of dividing it into parts and posting them just as I finish them. That way - you people get to wait less!**

**So here is part one of the epilogue. I hope you all like it. Do review and let me know.**

**Thank you to all my AMAZING reviewers. You all rock! :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, people. You should know that by now! ;)**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **EPILOGUE: PART 1 – –**

**.**

"I cannot believe that you would ask me to postpone my wedding!" Edmund told Susan.

Susan pouted. "Please, I know you are so excited but please have the wedding… say _four_ months from today instead of two."

"No."

"Please," the Gentle Queen begged.

"No."

"I won't be able to organize it well."

"You will be able to and we'll help you with it," Edmund told her. "But I'm not going to delay it any longer. In fact, I want to get married sooner."

"There is not enough time to arrange a wedding sooner!" Susan exclaimed.

"I know," Edmund sighed. "And Adeline and I decided that two months are enough. So we're getting –"

"Please, please, _please_ postpone the wedding!"

"Why don't you want me to get married?" Edmund asked exasperatedly.

"I want you to get married," Susan said. "I just don't want to attend the event looking like this."

"Like what, Su?"

She pointed towards her swollen belly. "Like I'm hiding a balloon under my dress."

"You don't look so bad."

"Don't you say that, I look fat and terrible!"

Edmund took a deep breath. "I quit," he said, turning to Caspian who was sitting next to Susan. "Deal with her."

Caspian sighed. "Susan, love, its their wedding."

"I don't want to attend looking so ridiculous."

"You don't look ridiculous; you look prettier than any other woman."

"You're lying."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know!" Susan's voice shook.

Caspian stared at her warily. "Are you going to cry again?"

"No," the Gentle Queen rubbed her eyes childishly.

Edmund looked at his sister intently for a moment before taking a deep breath. He came over to sit next to her. "Su, Caspian is right, you look pretty even like this. You practically glow from the excitement of becoming a mother." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But if you think it is not right, I will postpone the wedding."

"You will?" she asked in wonder.

He nodded.

"But what about Adeline?"

"I'll talk to her. She will understand."

"Don't!"

"What?"

"Don't talk to her. Don't postpone the wedding," Susan cried. "I don't want you to do that for me. That is just not right!"

Edmund blinked and then stared at Caspian, who smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Alright I won't." the Just King said impatiently. "Just don't cry."

"I'm not crying," she wiped away a tear.

"But –"

"I'm not," she said angrily.

"You're not," he quickly agreed, bewildered.

All was quiet for a minute. Then –

"You're going to get married, Edmund," Susan said. "There is so much to do. And you all better be cooperative this time."

"We will be," the Just King promised, wondering what Susan will do in her mood swings if they did otherwise.

"Good," the Gentle Queen stood up. "I'm going to rest for a while."

"Do that," Caspian said. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Alright."

Edmund waited until Susan had gone before turning to Caspian. "It has been just a week since you returned and I bet you are wishing that you were back in Daelhr."

Caspian laughed and shook his head.

"How do you cope up with her?" Edmund asked.

"I love her," Caspian replied.

"Peter said the same thing when I asked him about Isabel and her mood swings," Edmund told him.

"Peter and Isabel used to argue all the time," Caspian recalled. "It was quite amusing actually."

Edmund chuckled. "But Peter always took a deep breath to calm himself and then tried to soothe Isabel by usually hugging her while she cried."

Caspian nodded.

"Seeing Peter and now you in this state makes me wonder if I ever want children." Edmund stated.

"Oh, you will, eventually," Caspian said. "It is an amazing feeling, knowing that there would be someone to call you father – and that you somehow created that life."

Edmund rested his head back. "I might commit suicide before that," he said. "With all the trouble your wife is going to give us with the preparations of the wedding."

"I don't think you will," Caspian said, standing up.

"Why not?"

"I know you well, Edmund," Caspian winked. "I don't think you would want to die before your wedding night."

Edmund laughed loudly. "You know me well, Caspian," he agreed.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"So, how is Chad?" Adeline asked Lucy one evening when she was sitting in one of the living rooms of the palace with the monarchs, planning the wedding.

"He is fine." The Valiant Queen replied. "In fact, he is pretty much enjoying bringing reforms to the city."

"He is doing a remarkable job," Peter said. "And he learned all this in just a small while."

"Peter," Caspian seemed interested. "Are you actually saying a good thing about Chad?"

"I have to speak the truth, unfortunately."

Edmund chuckled, shaking his head. "Lord of Daelhr or not, the boy is still pretty scared of you, Pete."

"He should be."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Peter, Chad is a good boy. And I think he and Lucy look quite cute together."

Peter glared at his wife. "Is there anyone in this room who does not approve of him?"

Edmund quickly raised his hand.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Susan asked with interest.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you raise your hand?" Adeline asked, confused.

"Because disliking the boy my little sister likes is part of my job, just like Peter's."

"Brothers," the Gentle Queen rolled her eyes. "Aren't you glad that you married me and no longer have to go through all that, Caspian?"

"Peter still is overprotective about you," Caspian pointed out.

"But not that much."

"True," he agreed.

"So, are you saying that Chad and I have to get _married_," Lucy said with wonder, "to get my silly big brothers off my back?"

Shouts of disapproval broke through the room.

"You're not getting married for a _long_ while, Luce!" Peter said.

"You're too young." Edmund said.

"That is just not right," Caspian said.

"Brothers," Lucy agreed, slumping back on her sofa.

"The good thing is that Lucy and Chad love each other," Isabel counted. "Daelhr is happy. Chad is happy and even more, from what I've heard, Kayla is happy."

"She is," Lucy agreed. "She is a whole different person ever since…"

There was a short, awkward silence.

"Since the courtroom meetings and Alfred's execution," Edmund finished.

"Yes," Lucy mumbled, "Since then."

Everyone knew that any talk about Alfred would lead Estella. And they knew that Edmund had moved on, but they still avoided bringing out the topic.

They worried for him. And they knew that deep down, Edmund missed Estella. And no one wanted to hurt him.

Edmund knew that.

He smiled slightly. "Kayla deserved justice, she got it and now she is happy."

"Thanks to you," Adeline murmured.

"Hello?" Susan waved her hand. "We're planning a wedding here, people. Please stay focused."

"Wedding," Isabel stated. "Edmund, I cannot believe that you're going to get married."

"Me neither," Edmund replied.

Isabel pouted. "Does this mean that you will never flirt with me again?"

The Just King grinned. "No way. You will always be the women I want to marry," he winked. "In fact, marry me, Isabel."

"_What_?" Adeline's eyes widened.

"What what?" Edmund turned to her. "You should know that I will never give up a chance to flirt with Isabel. I love her."

Isabel laughed and then held out her hand to the Just King, fluttering her eyebrows. "And I will always love you back, Edmund!" she said in an overly dramatic voice.

Laughing Edmund got up and plopped down next to Isabel, causing Peter to fall out of the couch. "If only you would leave that stumbling king," Edmund pointed towards his brother, ignoring his glare, "Then we could get on a horse and ride out in the sunset."

"Bye," Peter said.

"You're actually telling Isabel to go?" Edmund asked him incredulously.

The High King shrugged. "I'm tired of you flirting with her. And in any case, I can find many pretty ladies too."

"Like who?" Isabel questioned.

Peter smirked and took a seat beside Adeline. "Like her."

"Oi, Pete," Edmund glared at him. "Stay away from her. She is my fiancé."

"And the woman in your arms is my wife."

"But –"

"No buts," Peter said, kissing Adeline on the cheek. "I have a right to flirt with anyone I want."

"Totally right," Adeline put in. "Besides, me and the High King? That would be a dream come true!"

And when Peter raised an eyebrow, Adeline blushed, realizing what she said. "Every girl of Narnia crushed on you," she mumbled.

Peter chuckled. "Well, since Ed is so interested in my wife, your dream is going to come true indeed."

"No," Edmund said.

"Why not?"

"_My_ fiancé."

"_My_ wife," Peter shot back.

Edmund glanced at Isabel and laughed. "Fine, I'm still not backing away."

Peter wrapped an arm around Adeline's shoulder. "Neither am I."

"Is this how everything is going to be forever now?" Caspian whispered to his wife.

"I guess so," she whispered back, amused. "But then again, my brothers are insane. They will always be like this."

**[][][][][][][][]**

Edmund flung off his tunic and threw it away, grimacing. He was so tired. Spending the day working, training and planning a wedding was turning out to be more tiresome than he expected.

Sighing, he plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, his mind strangely blank.

The door to his chambers opened.

"Edmund, Susan wanted to see you and –"

The Just King looked up to see Adeline stopping in her tracks and a blush creeping in her cheeks.

"Sorry," she mumbled, her eyes fixing on the floor, "I didn't know –"

"It's alright," he replied, pushing himself into a sitting position. "I thought you had gone home."

"I was about to," she replied, still not looking at him. "I selected three wedding cards that I liked and Susan wanted you to see them and finalize one."

"Pick any one," he shrugged.

"Don't you want to choose a wedding card?"

"I want to get married," he stood up and walked over to stand before her. "I don't care what the card looks like."

"Well, I do," she said. "So choose one."

"I will," he reached out his hand and placed his fingers beneath her chin, forcing her to look up.

Slowly leaning forward, he placed his lips on hers and kissed her slowly.

"Edmund," she whispered and pulled away.

"Hmm?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"I have to go." She said. "Mother would be waiting for me, no doubt with a huge lecture on how to be a good wife and how to run a home nicely and about what would be expected of me once I am married and how I should act in different sit–"

"You talk too much," he murmured and his lips silenced her once more.

She kissed him back, and he could hear her heart thudding in her chest. Slowly, shakily her hands came to rest on his chest. Her skin was cool and he shivered at the touch.

He pulled away and smiled down at her. "So, getting lectures are we?"

She shook her head. "You have no idea."

"It annoys you," he noted.

"More than you can imagine." She told him. "Juliana had to go through the same when she was about to get married. I now understand why she would grimace when mother used to call her to talk."

"Your mother loves you."

"I know."

"So stop being so mean, and listen to her."

"I'm not being mean," she told him.

"Besides, if she is telling you to respect me and love me, she is right," he grinned. "I'm amazing after all."

She shook her head, laughing, as her gaze lowered to where her hands lay on his chest and slowly, her smile faded.

Edmund looked at her intently.

And for a while both of them were silent.

"Addy?"

"Hmm?" her eyes remained fixed on his chest.

"Are you happy?"

Now she looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Are you happy?"

She smiled and lowered her eyes again. "I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"About how lucky I am. I have an amazing family who cares so much about me and a perfect man who loves me so much."

Edmund smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around her waist.

She kissed his chest lightly before burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I am happy, Edmund. I am very happy." She replied in a soft voice. She paused for a long moment. "Are you?"

Edmund rested his head on top of hers. "You're with me, Addy. Of course I am happy. You shouldn't even ask me this."

She pulled back. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

He nodded.

"And you'll be clothed, right?"

He smirked. "Does this distract you?"

"No, I just don't want to see such ugliness."

Edmund looked at her hands that were still atop his chest and then back at her. "Really?"

She blushed, quickly moving her hands away. "Goodbye."

"Bye," he chuckled. "I love you."

"Me too."

And with one last smile, Adeline walked out of the room.

Smiling, Edmund lay back on his bed and resumed staring at the ceiling.

His thoughts went back to Lucy mentioning the past. He knew she didn't want to. He knew it was a mistake. He knew that everyone tried not to talk about… her.

Those brown eyes, that soft smile, that feisty attitude…

And then he thought of the wedding that was approaching. The wedding he was so excited and – even though he would never admit it before anyone – nervous.

And he thought of Adeline. The beautiful, sweet, understanding Adeline. The Adeline he was so madly in love with.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

She was standing at a seashore, wearing a gown of while. The wind made her long brown locks fly. She looked at him and smiled.

_"I miss you, 'Stella," he thought. _

_She blinked, as if she could hear him. _

_Maybe she could._

_"I should take a bath, shouldn't I?"_

_A laugh escaped her pretty mouth and she nodded, her gaze sweeping up and down._

_He knew she was examining him. "Come now, I don't smell that bad."_

_She made a face._

_"Adeline didn't say so," he told her. "And she was just hugging me."_

_She rolled her eyes._

_He realized. "And that was because she loves me so much."_

_She nodded._

_He made a face. "Fine, I'll go to the wash chambers then."_

_She raised a hand and waved in farewell._

_"But I'm happy," he told her. __"You were right. She made me happy."_

_She smiled. _

**[][][][][][][][]**

**There. The next part will be coming soon - I hope. **

**Until next time:**

**REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	44. Epliogue Part 2

**Okay folks! Here is the next part. This one is for all the Ed/Ad shippers. I hope you all like it. **

**Only one more chapter to go and that will be the end of Definitely Destiny. I cannot believe that it is coming to an end. But I'm going to save my speech for the last chapter!**

**Oh well... thank you to all those who reivewed. **

**Disclaimer: Narnia not mine. This story is.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **EPILOGUE: PART 2 – –**

**.**

"You are so stunning, love," Edmund murmured to his wife, who was sitting next to him.

She looked at him and smiled, a small blush creeping into her cheeks. She was wearing wedding ball gown that draped her figure beautifully. Her hair fell on her back and a delicate tiara rested on her head. (**A/N:** Link in the profile)

"Thank you." She paused. "You're the most handsome man I've ever met."

He smiled. "I thought Peter was the most handsome man according to the ladies of Narnia."

"Not anymore," she murmured. "Not for me."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

She looked away. "Susan did a wonderful job with the decorations."

Edmund looked around at the Great Hall that was completely transformed – bouquets of flowers, tulles, lights, silk drapes gave it a formal appearance. Guests sat at the round tables, ate at the buffet tables or danced at the dance floor.

"She did," he agreed.

"It is amazing how she did so much even in that state," Adeline said, "I mean, shouldn't she be resting?"

He chuckled. "Susan would never rest when she knows that there is a celebration to be arranged."

"That is true, I suppose."

The two sat in silence for a while, wondering what to say next.

"So…" Edmund began.

"So?" Adeline asked.

"So, how does it feel to be the wife of King Edmund?"

She bit her lip lightly. "… I don't know."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I still think this is a dream."

Edmund, who was holding her hand close to him, brought it to his mouth and bit her finger gently.

Adeline looked at him in surprise.

"You're not sleeping," he told her, a cocky grin on his face, "So this is not a dream."

"You could have simply said that," she muttered.

He chuckled and opened his mouth to speak when –

"And how is the couple of the evening?" the High King asked, walking over to stand before them.

"Great," Edmund replied.

Peter looked at his brother and gave him a smile – an _evil_ smile to be exact.

Edmund frowned. "What?"

"It is time."

Edmund looked at his brother questioningly.

"Time for revenge," Peter explained.

"What revenge?"

Peter smirked. "It is time for the speeches."

Edmund groaned. "I knew I should have asked Caspian to be my best man," he muttered, standing up.

"Saying this certainly won't help you, Ed."

"Pete, go easy on me!" Edmund begged.

"No way," Peter shook his head. "You had your fun on my wedding and now it is my turn."

"Peter!" Edmund whined.

"Do you have your groom's speech ready?" Peter asked. "Because I get to speak after that."

Edmund's eyes widened and slapped his forehead. "I forgot to prepare it."

"You what?"

"Shh!" Adeline hushed, standing up and looking incredulously at Edmund. "You didn't prepare your speech at your wedding?"

"I forgot. Su left it on my side table but when I returned to my chambers last night…" he trailed off. "I was not in the mood –"

"– Or the condition –" Peter interjected.

"– to read it," Edmund finished, shooting a glare at his brother.

"What do you mean by _condition_?" Adeline questioned.

"He was drunk. It is normal. Almost every groom does that. We all did." Peter answered quickly, turning to the groom. "You did not prepare the damn speech! How stupid can you get?"

Edmund ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do now?"

"Wait till Susan hears about this…"

"No, don't tell her," Edmund said and took a deep breath. "I'll speak."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes."

"And what will you say?"

There was a long pause. "I don't know."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Help me!"

Peter shook his head. "Okay, you're supposed to thank your guests for coming, thank anyone else who think helped you, and thank Adeline for marrying you."

"You don't have to thank me," Adeline mumbled.

"Is that all?" Edmund asked, ignoring what Adeline said for the moment.

"Yes," Peter said. "It shouldn't be so hard. Crack a joke or two, and just be yourself."

Edmund nodded and thanked his brother.

"Now go and speak. Then it will be my turn."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "I know you're the best brother. You will go easy on me."

And as the Just King walked away to give his speech, Adeline turned to Peter. "Will you go easy on him?"

Peter pursed his lips tightly, smiling. "I don't know."

**[][][][][][][][]**

Edmund cleared his throat as he looked at the audience waiting for him to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began and laughed. He couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, but I find what I'm about to say extremely amusing. All my life, I never thought that I would be standing here as the groom and say the words that I'm just about to say. But now that I am here, I realize that I'm feeling extremely happy and proud to say them.

"So, here goes: On behalf of _my wife and me_," Edmund paused to smile at Adeline, "we would like to thank you all for being a part of our special day and for all the blessings and gift you've given us. And if anyone forgot to bring in a gift, you can always send it later on – no worries!"

Everyone laughed and Edmund noticed Peter giving him thumbs up. He knew he was on the right track.

"Unfortunately, this will not be as exciting as my speech on Peter's wedding so I apologize in advance for the disappointment. I have a few people I'd like to thank, so please bear with me," Edmund said. "Firstly, Su – I love you and I want to thank you for helping me organize this wedding. You're the best sister in the whole wide world and I'm so lucky to have you."

Susan who was dressed in a simple black one-shoulder dress (**A/N:** Link in the profile) smiled, tears filling up her eyes.

"Oh boy!" Edmund ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "If you cry I swear I'll kill somebody!"

The Gentle Queen laughed and shook her head to tell him that she was not crying.

"Moving on," Edmund said quickly and looked at Lucy. "I want to thank Lucy, who has been an amazing and tolerant sister when it came to me and my practical jokes, especially the one day before yesterday… sorry about that. I love you, Luce… and you look lovely today,"

Lucy both glared and smiled at him. Dressed in a floor length purple dress with a slit, and with her hair tied in a bun, the Valiant Queen did look lovely. (**A/N:** Link in the profile)

Next to her, Chad laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, whispering something in her ear. The Lord of Daelhr had been fairly amused to see the Valiant Queen in a fit of anger after being the victim of Edmund's latest prank.

"Before I move on, Chad," Edmund said. "Get your hands off my sister!"

The boy blinked in surprise and quickly stepped back.

"Caspian," Edmund turned to his friend, "I want to thank you for the bachelor's party, which was a blast. I want to thank you for being there and helping me in all parts of my life. And I want to thank you for controlling Susan – seriously, she would have been the death of me if it weren't for you."

As the audience laughed, Susan pouted. "Why does everyone keep on saying that?" she asked loudly.

"It's nothing," Caspian whispered to her, unable to hold back the smile that was spreading on his face.

"Next up, I want to thank you, Isabel, for being a true friend and for understanding me." Edmund looked at her sincerely. "I know you will always be there for me and I love you for that. Oh and I also want to thank you for this morning… you know what I'm talking about, right?"

Isabel nodded, smiling.

"Good." Edmund noticed that half the audience seemed confused. "It's not something I would like to share, sorry. And to change the topic, isn't Isabel beautiful?"

Isabel politely thanked the guests when she heard everyone agree and continued to look at the hem of her black ball gown, blushing profusely.

The Just King took a breath and then turned his head towards Peter, who was standing next to Adeline and his smile vanished. "Peter, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me my whole life, especially in the past couple of years. I don't want to talk about the past but I want you to know that I survived because of your help and guidance."

Peter blinked in understanding.

"You're the best brother anyone can have and truly the best man in my life." Edmund grinned. "Speaking of best man, I'm glad that you accepted this position for today and I hope that you go easy on me today.

"Next, I want to thank Adeline's family for agreeing to give me their daughter's hand in marriage. I promise to keep your daughter happy and to never hurt her." Edmund paused for a moment before turning to the Great Lion and bowing his head. "I want to thank Aslan for marrying me. It is an honor, your majesty."

"Last, but never the least, I want to thank Adeline," Edmund looked at his wife and smiled, "for actually marrying me. I actually didn't believe that she would walk down the aisle and go through the vows, but she is stronger than I thought!"

Everyone laughed.

"I'm the happiest person alive today, thanks to you love."

As the women in the audience 'awwwed', Adeline blushed.

"With that, I will just return to my seat." Edmund inclined his head. "Thank you all once again and I hope you have a wonderful evening."

Edmund walked back to his wife and slumped down next to her.

"That was good," she commented.

"Really?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

He shrugged. "That was all I could come up with." And the Just King groaned when he noticed his brother cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. "Aslan have mercy on me!"

"Did you really give such an embarrassing speech on Peter's wedding that he wants revenge so badly?" she asked.

"Not really. I just told everyone about one incident that Peter hates remembering."

"What is that?"

"I'll tell you later," he quickly said as everyone grew quiet. "I'm curious about what he will say."

"So am I," she whispered and turned to look at the High King.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Peter said, his voice loud and clear. "When Edmund asked me to be his best man, I felt honored. And then I burst out laughing because after denying it his entire life, Ed was finally admitting that I am the better man!"

Edmund chuckled as he realized that what Peter was saying was true.

"Now as the best man, I had a few duties to do and I've tried my best to do them well. I kept the wedding rings safe and made sure that the groom arrived here on time, sober – which is a miracle, seriously – and smart," Peter frowned for a second and then shrugged. "Well four out of five is not that bad."

The guests laughed.

"And my last duty is to speak about our infamous groom. All I can say about him is that he is handsome, intelligent, witty, charismatic and…" Peter trailed off and frowned as he turned to look at Edmund. "Sorry, _wrong_ wedding!"

Edmund shook his head, unable to control his laughter.

"Now, I'm sure you all are impressed by how calm and collected Edmund has been today. Mostly on their weddings, the grooms are nervous or angry or drunk. Well, Edmund was drunk last night – all men were, thanks to the amazing bachelors party – and had a killer hangover, like us all, but other than all he had no traces of wedding jitters."

The audience murmured in agreement.

"Well that was because none of you saw him this morning when Edmund was on his bed, pillows covering his face, hyperventilating and screaming that it was a bad idea to get married while Isabel rubbed his back and fanned his face using a few papers, all the while begging him to eat something."

Edmund glared at his brother.

"Really?" Adeline asked him, her voice full of surprise and wonder.

The Just King grunted. "I'll kill him for this."

Adeline grinned, "You won't."

Edmund made a face. "That depends on what else he says."

"Now I know that the best man has to announce the number of girlfriends the groom had, or embarrass the groom by joking about his past attempts at love – just like Edmund did on my wedding," Peter glared at his brother for a second, "But I'm not sure if I want to do that. I find this offensive to the bride."

Edmund let out a sigh of relief.

"But, Edmund, I must say I was impressed by the number when I wrote down a list of all the girls you've been with," Peter grinned pulling out a long parchment that fell to his feet. "You can borrow this from me whenever you want, Adeline."

Edmund's eyes widened.

Shoving the list back into his pocket, the High King seemed thoughtful, "Hmm… how else can I embarrass my little brother now?"

"If you're out of ideas, Pete, please step down," the Just King quickly said.

The audience laughed, as did Peter.

"Perhaps you're right, Ed. I mean I don't really know what to say. I could tell everyone of the time when you were seven and a girl in your class had kissed your cheek because you had helped her with her math problem. And you had spent a day crying because you believed that you would get cooties." Peter smirked. "I still remember you coming to me with your eyes filled with big, _big_ tears and hands shaking as you said your goodbye to me. Then, you made me promise that I would take care of your toys once you were gone and advised me to stay away from the evil, dirty girls!"

The crowd roared with laughter.

"Or I could talk about the one time when during the Golden Age, the Just King Edmund wouldn't come out of his chambers or let anyone in. The reason behind this was that his head was stuck in the railings of his balcony, accidently of course," Peter paused, "I spent two hours pouring cream that I stole – yes, _stole_ for Ed didn't want anyone to know about what happened – fom the kitchens on his big head, hoping that it would slip out of the bars easily. You still have to thank me for getting you out of there, by the way.

"Oh wait! There is also the time when you were so excited to see our Aunt Marie at a family dinner that you rushed forward to hug her and tripped on the way. Next thing we all knew, you were lying at her feet with her torn skirt in your hands," Peter chuckled. "Poor Aunt Marie was not able to face anyone for a long while after that!"

Edmund buried his face in his hands, ignoring Adeline's incredulous gaze on him.

Peter saw that and laughed. "Well, I cannot summarize all the years I've spent with you, Ed. But all I can say is that you've been the best brother anyone can hope to have. And I am truly honored to stand with you today as your best man."

"Adeline, all I can say is that you made the right choice of marrying my brother and that not only have you gained a beautiful ring today, but also a man who will always be there for you."

Edmund looked up to see Peter holding out his glass.

"So, I wish the two of you all the happiness. To Edmund and Adeline!"

A loud shout of 'Edmund and Adeline' echoed all over the room as everyone toasted the bride and the groom, followed by applause for Peter.

"How was it?" Peter asked, walking over to them.

"I'll kill you," Edmund said.

"You knew this was coming," Peter shrugged.

"Why did you have to mention Aunt Marie or the railing incident?" Edmund asked, mortified. "That was an accident!"

"I couldn't resist." Laughing, Peter quickly pulled his brother into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, little brother."

And in spite of himself, Edmund smiled. "I know." A pause, "I loved the speech by the way."

"I know you did."

**[][][][][][][][]**

"What are you looking at?"

"The stars; they are so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

She chuckled.

"I'm serious."

Adeline turned so see Edmund looking at her intently. "What is it?"

"All the guests are gone," he told her. "The others have retired. I don't blame them – they worked really hard to arrange the wedding."

She nodded.

He held out a hand. "Come, let's go to our chambers."

"Our," she whispered.

"_Our_." He repeated.

Slowly, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her up the staircase, down the hallway and into the chambers of the Just King.

"You seem awfully quiet," Edmund noted, his eyes on his wife who slowly moved and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm scared, Edmund."

"Scared, about what?"

"This is the start of a new life for me, what if something goes wrong?"

"That's _it_?" he asked, walking over to her and kneeling before her. "Is that what you're worried about?"

She bit her lip, nodding slightly.

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Nothing will go wrong, Adeline. I will not let anything go wrong."

"What if it does?"

"Then we will correct it together."

"Together," she smiled slightly.

"You needn't be scared of anything, Addy. We're together, we've a long life ahead of us and everything is perfect."

"It is," she agreed, leaning forward to kiss his brow.

He looked at her for a moment, before letting go of her hand and standing up. "You should change," he said. "I doubt that huge dress of yours will fit in the bed."

"My dress is so nice," she stood up. "Don't make fun of it."

"I'm not making fun of it; I'm merely saying that you could have clothed many poor families with that amount of cloth."

She rolled her eyes and walked past him and into the wash chambers.

A few minutes later, she stepped outside, tying a white night robe around her. And she stopped. Edmund sat on the bed, in only his trousers, with his back towards her, drinking water.

She didn't know why, but nervousness began creeping into her veins.

_You're just being stupid_, she told herself and walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the opposite side.

Edmund placed the glass on the bedside table and turned to look at her. He smiled.

She returned it.

"So…" he began, flinging his legs on the bed as he rested back against the bedpost.

"So?" she asked, trying to look calm as she felt his gaze on her.

All was quiet for a few moments. Then –

"You look tired," he stated. "Go to sleep."

She blinked. "Umm…"

"Aren't you tired?"

She looked away. "I am."

"Don't you want to sleep?"

"I do, but –"

"But what?" he asked.

She shook her head lightly.

"Do you have something _else_ in mind?"

Her eyes snapped back to his face.

He smirked.

"Are you _trying_ to make me say something, my king?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Not really, unless you _want_ to say something?"

She opened her mouth and closed it, not knowing what to say.

With a laugh, he reached out and took her arm, pulling her to him.

"I can sense your nervousness, Addy," he whispered in a low, understanding voice, "I'm not stupid."

"N –" she tried to speak but he silenced her by pushing her down on the pillows.

"Sleep, love," he said as he lay down next to her, propping himself on an elbow so he could look at her. "I can wait."

"Wait for what?" she mumbled in a low voice, placing her hand on his chest.

"For you to be ready."

"But –"

"I don't want to hurt you, love."

"It's nothing we haven't done before."

"I shouldn't have –"

"It was my decision too," she said. "I thought we had discussed that."

He gave a slight nod.

"You've been waiting for us to get married, Edmund," she said, moving her hand from his chest to cup his cheek. "I don't want you to wait any more."

He chuckled. "How _noble_ of you!"

"I'm not being noble. I'm just saying that this is not new to me so you should stop worrying."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Then may I ask why you're so nervous?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep, Adeline."

She looked intently at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You care so much."

"I love you." he paused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Instead of replying, Adeline took a deep breath and kissed him deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

Trying to get over the shock of the way she kissed him, Edmund kissed her back and suppressed a moan when he felt her press herself closer to him. His hand moved from her waist to her shoulder and he pushed her on her back.

"What was _that_, Mrs. Pevensie?" he whispered as he sprayed kisses on her jawline.

"_Mrs. Pevensie_?" She smiled, as she turned her face away, giving him more access to her skin. "I like that."

"Me too," he said, his lips going lower down her neck. "You just avoided the question."

She hissed when he bit her neck, her eyes shut tightly.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked, kissing the spot he had just bit.

"D-Do I need to?" she questioned shakily, turning to look at him.

"No," he said at once and attacked her lips, kissing her passionately.

Her heart was beating wildly as she moved her hands down his chest and abdomen and to the fastenings of his trouser.

At once, his hands grasped hers in firm iron grip and took them away. He looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to push you into anything."

She kissed him once. "I love you, Edmund."

He smiled. "I love you too."

"I trust you, love," she told him. "And I know that you'll never hurt me."

"No pressure," he said.

She chuckled. "None at all."

He gazed deep into her gray eyes for a moment. Then –

"Well, if that is the case then I assume we have to get rid of these." With that, he pulled off her robes and tossed them over his head, somewhere in the room.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Edmund stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He was in his room, lying on his stomach. Next to him sat Adeline, with her back against the bedpost and the covers draped around her body, and one of her hands running in his hair. Her gray eyes were on him and she smiled.

He admired how her skin glowed in the faint sunlight coming from the curtains. Then in his groggy voice, he asked, "What time is it?"

"A couple of hours after dawn."

"We missed the breakfast," he said.

"Mmm-hmm."

He yawned. "How long have you been awake?"

"For a while," she replied.

"Why didn't you go and eat then?"

"I was comfortable here."

He agreed. Lying here, free of everything, with her was very comfortable. His eyelids began to droop again.

She chuckled. "You're sleepy."

"Hmm…"

A few moments of silence passed. And then –

"Ugh," Adeline groaned.

"What?" he opened his eyes slightly to find her holding a few of her locks in her hand.

"My hair is so messy. It will take such a long while to get them right."

He smiled, wondering why she would want to get them right when they looked so… attractive like this. "Adeline?"

"Hmm?"

"Keep on massaging my head please."

She looked at him and realized that she was now running her fingers through her own hair and not his. She smiled. "Come here."

And he did. Scooting closer to her, he rested his head on her lap and sighed in contentment when her fingers played with his hair.

The two were silent for a while.

"This is perfect," Edmund said.

"It is."

"I never want to get out from this bed."

"… I'm not sure if I'll agree to that." She said, humor in her voice as her hands moved to massage his shoulders and back.

"Adeline, you just ruined the moment."

She laughed. "You wanted me to say that I want to live in this bed forever?"

"That was the demand of our romantic dialogue."

"I beg for forgiveness then."

"You should," he said, moving his head in a more comfortable position.

"Edmund?" Adeline said after a minute when she felt his breathing getting even.

No answer.

"Ed?"

Nothing.

_Knock. Knock._

Adeline blinked when she realized that someone was at the door.

She looked back down at her husband's almost sleeping form in her lap. He looked so comfortable and moving him would wake him up.

_Knock. Knock._

But they were both only covered by blankets and –

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Umm, who is it?" Adeline called out.

"It's me, Peter." The voice replied.

_Damn!_

What should she do now?

The High King was outside her door and she was in the bed with such messy hair and her husband in her lap. She knew she was probably over-reacting for not only Peter was family now but also her very good friend, but that did not mean that he could walk in on her - _them_ like this.

Besides she was well aware of the teasing habits of the Pevensie brothers and she shuddered to imagine what would happen if Peter saw this.

"Adeline?"

_Damn! Damn!_

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Umm… right now?" she felt so lame.

"Yes," Peter said.

"B-But… I… we… I mean t-that…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

There was a pause. Then – "It's okay, just for a minute. This is important."

Adeline quickly made sure that she was covered properly. "S-Sure."

The door opened and the High King walked in. He stopped in his tracks as he took in the scene before him.

Adeline sitting on the bed, the blankets covering her and Edmund lying on his stomach, his head in her lap, fast asleep, the blankets covering the lower half of his body.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking away. "I didn't mean to –"

"It's okay," Adeline said in a low voice.

"I just need a few documents that Ed had," Peter walked towards the desk and began shuffling through papers. "I'll go once I find them."

"Do you want help in looking for them?"

"You wouldn't know where Ed keeps his documents," Peter said, busy in his search, "And in any case, I doubt you can be of much help in _that_ state."

Adeline blushed. "Don't."

Peter winked at her before turning away. "Su wasn't happy when the two of you didn't show up for breakfast, but she understood."

"Oh," was all she could come up with.

A couple of minutes passed.

"Where are those papers?" Peter asked, irritated. "Stupid Ed!"

"Why do you need them?"

"Well, Ed is on a holiday so he can enjoy his time as a newly wed – which he clearly _is_," Peter replied. "But the other monarchs have to work. I need them for a meeting."

"Why don't you –" Adeline froze. Eyes wide, she slowly looked down.

Edmund was shifting in his sleep. He moved his torso closer to her and hugged her tighter, mumbling something. Underneath the covers, his leg rubbed against hers.

She looked back up to find Peter's eyes on them. Apologetic, he looked away.

Blood rushed to her cheeks. "Kill me," she mumbled.

He chuckled. "It's okay."

"Kill me," she moaned.

"Adeline, I know how you feel –"

"No, you don't. You're just saying this to make me feel better."

"Yes I do." He told her.

"How come?"

Peter hesitated, but then seeing the mortified look on Adeline's face, he let out a breath. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

She nodded.

"Caspian once walked into my chambers, and Isabel and I were in same state as you two are." He paused. "Only we were both awake and we were... kissing."

Adeline looked away, smiling slightly as her mind tried to form an image of that. "That must be embarrassing."

"You've no idea."

Adeline motioned towards Edmund and herself. "Actually, I do."

"I won't tell anyone," he promised and then opened the drawer, pulling out a few papers. "Found them!"

"Good."

"I'll have someone send you breakfast," he glanced at Edmund, "After an hour? He will be up by then, hopefully."

"Sounds good."

"Sorry," he apologized again as he walked back to the room. "But I must tell you to get used to awkward situations."

She frowned. "Why?"

"You're a part of this family now, and believe me, I know from experience, awkward moments always occur in this family!"

She laughed. "Thanks for the warning."

With one last smile, the High King walked out, closing the door behind him.

Adeline took a deep breath and looked down at her husband.

_Husband_.

That sounded so right.

"Edmund?"

No reply.

"Edmund, love?"

He stirred but did not fully wake up.

She shook him slightly. "Honey?"

"Wha' happened?" His voice told her that he was still half asleep.

"Can you just move a bit?" she asked.

Nothing.

"Edmund, move," she pushed him gently.

He rolled off her, his head on the pillow, facing her.

Slowly, Adeline slipped down so that she too lay facing him.

"What?" she heard him ask groggily. His eyes opened for a second to look at her before he closed them again.

Leaning forward, she kissed him on the mouth.

"Nothing," she replied when she pulled away, hugging him close. "Go to sleep."

He was looking at her now. "I don't think I can anymore."

"What do you –?"

And his lips were on hers.

"Addy?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to ask Caspian about how he walked in on Peter and Isabel."

She pulled away, surprised. "You were awake."

"Barely."

She slapped his arm. "You caused me so much embarrassment."

"I was not really awake." He said, his lips on her neck as his hands roamed all over her body. "I just thought I heard someone speaking. It felt like a dream."

The two were silent for a minute.

"Edmund?" she was breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"Did you really pull your aunt's skirt down?"

"That's it, I have to get you to shut up, you're ruining the good moments." And with that the Just King rolled over so that he was hovering over his wife and pulled the covers over their heads.

**[][][][][][][][]**

**One more part of epilogue to go.**

**Till then, take care.**

**And...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


	45. Epilogue Part 3

**Hello everyone. I'm pretty emotional right now since this is the last and (a really short) chapter of this story. I will not say much here but at the end. For now I would like to thank all my reviewers. I love you all! And well... read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine. Fate or Destiny and Definitely Destiny are.**

**.**

**DEFINITELY DESTINY**

– – **EPILOGUE: PART 3 – –**

**.**

**~ 5 Years Later ~**

_Dear Chad,_

_I got your letter and I cannot wait to see you when you come to visit here next week. It has been months since I've seen you, but worry not – I still love you just the same, as I'm sure you love me, perhaps even more. I know you're going to disagree with me here, but I still say I love you more._

_I went for a ride today, by the lake where we went a long time ago, remember? I missed you so much. But this is how it is, I'm here and you're there... wow that is tragic! But I dont mind - because I still get to see you and spend time with you and talk to you and well... you're always with me in my heart. Besides, I feel really happy to see you govern Daelhr in such a beautiful way. See, I told you that you will make a great lord!_

_Everything is alright here, apart from the fact that I'll kill Edmund right after I finish writing this letter. Can you believe that he spilled blue dye on my new dress? He is such an idiot, I tell you!_

_Oh and Patrick called me 'Loo-she' today. And even though Edmund joked about it, I found it so cute. Seriously that boy is adorable._

_How is Kayla? Please bring her with you when you come. I miss spending time with her._

_Love,_

_Lucy._

The Valiant Queen looked up from the paper when she heard noises and she realized that the voices did not belong to the people who were sitting in here but to the ones that were possibly outside the living room.

"Please?"

"No."

"But –"

"Look, I just got out of a meeting and I'm tired."

"You can sit and tell me."

High King Peter rolled his eyes as he entered the living room, his daughter trailing after him. Slumping down on the couch next to his wife, he shook his head.

"Tell me, please?" Princess Irene's blue eyes were wide and her lips pursed tightly in a cute pout that she knew was her father's weakness.

Sure enough, one look at her and the High King sighed in defeat. "What do you want to know, Irene?"

"A fairy tale!"

"I want to know that too," Princess Estella, who was eating a sandwich, handed it to her father and walked over to stand next to her cousin, her striking gray eyes on her uncle.

"What is going on?" Edmund, who took a bite of the sandwich, asked.

"Apparently, Irene thinks that I can tell great fairy tales," Peter stated.

Susan chuckled. "Why in the world would she think that?"

"I have no idea."

"Irene dear, y our father doesn't know anything about fairy tales," Isabel told her daughter in a soft voice.

"He does!" the princess insisted. "He is the High King. He should know about everything!"

Peter groaned, resting his head back.

"Fairy tales are boring," Caleb declared.

Irene turned to glare at the five year old prince, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing catch with his father. "You don't know anything about fairy tales."

"I know that they are girly and boring."

"They're not girly and they're not boring," Irene folded her hands. "Every fairy tale has a hero and a fight. They are so interesting."

Caleb was silent for a moment. Then – "Do they really have action?"

Irene nodded. "Good action. Very boyish."

"Are we going to listen to a story or not?" Estella whined, jumping into her mother's lap.

"Which story do you want to listen to, 'Stella?" Edmund asked, ruffling his daughter's hair lovingly.

She pouted. "I don't know. Irene does," she paused. "And my name is Estella, not 'Stella. You're ruining it."

Edmund blinked and then chuckled. "You're so like her."

"Like who?"

"Like Estella, who was our friend," Adeline told her. "She used to hate being called 'Stella' too."

"Was she pretty?"

"Very," Edmund told her and then glanced at his wife. "Not as beautiful as your mother, though."

Estella shrugged. "Then I would like to be like her."

"Please, father?" Irene took Peter's hand and squeezed it, jumping up and down. "Please, please, please?"

Peter sighed. "What story do you want to know, angel?"

"The story of you."

Peter blinked. "What?"

"All the stories I've read are mostly about kings and princes, so I was wondering if you and mother had a fairy tale."

"She is right," Caleb turned to his father. "Did you have a story too? With action and fighting?"

"And you?" Estella turned her head to Adeline and then to Edmund.

"And Aunty Lucy and Chad too!" Irene looked at the Valiant Queen.

Isabel, who was sitting next to Peter with a young boy of about two in her lap, smiled. "Great, now the monarchs of Narnia will spend the day storytelling."

"Mama," the boy crooned, pulling Isabel's hair.

"What is it, Patrick?" Isabel looked down at her son.

"Food!"

"Alright," Isabel picked up a slice of orange from a table and handed it to him. "There you go."

Meanwhile, the two princesses and the prince were now sitting cross legged on the floor cushions, staring at their parents expectantly.

"Oh, alright," Edmund shrugged, and straightened up. "Yes, we all had our insane love stories and we all had lots of problems."

"There were times when we hated each other," Susan said, eyeing her husband. "And there were times when all our trust was lost."

"Or maybe we didn't want to try at all," Isabel said thoughtfully.

"We had to fight for our love," Caspian said. "We had to go against the ones we loved."

"But in the end, love won," Lucy smiled. "True love always wins."

"And now, look at us," Adeline smiled. "We've got you all, and we're all together, living our happily ever after."

"This is interesting," Caleb admitted.

"Tell us in detail," Estella clapped.

Peter chuckled and with one glance at his wife, nodded. "It all began when one day I returned from a visit to Archenland to find out that everyone was in Caspian's study…"

And the story continued for a long while as the monarchs swam in the sea of their good and bad memories and their children listened in awe with wide eyes, realizing what amazing heroes and heroines their parents were.

_The End._

**Okay, so for some crazy reason I decided to write down the ages and the meaning of the names of all the characters. Here they are:**

Caspian [from Caspian Sea]: 29  
>Peter [Stone]: 29<br>Susan [lily]: 28  
>Isabel [God's promise]: 28<br>Edmund [blessed guardian]: 26  
>Adeline [noble]: 26<br>Chad [Defense warrior]: 23  
>Lucy [light]: 22<br>Irene [peace]: 7  
>Caleb [faithful]: 5<br>Estella [star]: 3 and a half  
>Patrick [noble one]: 2<p>

**And as for who is who's kid:**

**Peter and Isabel have one daughter (Irene) and a son (Patrick). I don't know if anyone noticed it or not but I named the kids with the same alphabets as their parents – P and I! :P**

**Caspian and Susan have one son (Caleb)… for 'C' it was completely coincidental!**

**Edmund and Adeline have one daughter (Estella). Adeline fulfilled her promise.**

**And well... this is it. Definitely Destiny comes to an end. **It took lot of time to write it but it comes to an end... and I must say that I'm very happy with how it happened.

Sure I know many of you are angry with me because I let Estella die and she did not get to be with Edmund. But Estella was just a way for me to give a message to my readers. I love her character, even though I know that she was not strong like Adeline or Isabel or Lucy or Susan. I love her because she was selfless and she was jealous, pretty much like us normal girls. She had flaws, yes, but she was also perfect in her own way.

Adeline is someone amazing, really. I had never actually intended to write her. My orignal plan was for Edmund to find out about Alfred, and the fight and the execution, Alys' death (sorry but that was something that had to happen), and then Edmund would help Estella move on and they would live happily ever after.

Then I had a crazy idea of writing about a girl that Edmund would get involved with. I orignally intended it to be a one night stand, or maybe some insane lust that Edmund has and then he apologizes to her, being the Just King, and tells her that he cannot forget someone he loved and well... he returns to his moping.

But when I actually started writing Adeline at that party, she came out quite different that what I had planned and in my mind, I saw Edmund fall for her. And then I just couldn't help it - he had to be with her, because they seemed perfect.

I actually played with the idea of killing Irene or Isabel - I know I'm cruel - but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

I also thought of making Kayla Chad's love interest, but thought better of it. There was no need for that plot. Instead, making him a nice brother seemed like a better idea.

My plan for Susan and Caspian did not change. I think they had their troubles in Fate Or Destiny and giving them challenges here seemed stupid.

I've no idea why I'm writing this, but I just feel that my readers should know what went through my mind when I was working on this story.

**Now - this is a question that I've often been asked. My favorite characters from these two stories. **

In female characters, Isabel is - without doubt - my most favorite character. She is beautiful, smart, caring, loving, strong, weak... she is just amazing. (Adeline is a close second by the way!)

In male characters, Peter - because he is funny, handsome, charming and he cares for everyone so much.

My favorite pairing will also be Peter and Isabel because... they seem like 'meant to be' kind of couple to me!

**Now another thing that so many of you keep on asking me: will i write another story to make this the 'Destiny trilogy'?**

And the honest answer to this is: I dont know.

I mean, I have an idea about Chad/Lucy... err but I have no idea where that idea would go, if they'll have a happy ending, or what ending will it be. It is just a sketch in my mind.

And I can easily write it - the problem is that I do not have the time to. Seriously, I've written the epilogue so fast because I knew that you all were hanging there, waiting and besides epilogue would be the end...

Writing a new story, especially a story for which I have no idea where it will go would not only be difficult but also time consuming.

I want to write it. I want to try it out.

And at the same time I dont. I mean lets leave it at the 'Destiny Duo'. Considering it, they all had good endings. All is well. Blah blah...

but I am soooo confused!

So, I'll just say that I'll think about it. I mean writing a story alone is tough. If anyone of you is interested, we can work on it together and see if it works out. I dont know. I dont really know.

**Anyways, so... this is it.**

**As of today, Definitely Destiny has 45 chapters (including this).**

**Excluding this epilogue part 3, for Definitely Destiny I've had: 847 reviews and 30137 hits. Wow. THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH! :D**

**With that, I'm off.**

**Take care,**

**Bye!**

**... aaaannnddddd:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


	46. Author's Note

**Hi everybody!**

**A sequel to this story and the last installment of the Destiny Trilogy has been posted. And I'm co-writing it with CrazyKitCat. It's called "Desires And Destiny". You can check it out from my profile. I hope that you all will read it and enjoy it too. **

**Thank you once again for all the amazing reviews.**

**Love,**

**Ennarre.**


End file.
